Smartarse
by Robert350
Summary: Harry/Hermione/Luna soul bond. Also NL/DG/TD soul bond. Humor but has some pathos in there as well. The six take on Dumbledore, Snape and then will eventually defeat Voldemort. Commences summer before Tri-wizard tourney. should be a lot of fun. Rated M to be on the safe side- may change.
1. Chapter 1

SMART ASS (ARSE)

Okay, let's get all of the disclaimers and other neat to know stuff out of the way. We don't own this- we're just having fun with Rowling's creations.

Here's another - We're from the good old USA. So as everyone knows English isn't always English. If we inadvertently use an American term instead of a more appropriate one please let us know. For example call 911 instead of call 999. You get the idea.

Oh, here's a good one- If you really are upset with some of what we write here. By all means respond leave a message bomb we will answer all comments except for the aforementioned bombs, and we may answer those as well. Except in your case - we don't care - really we don't. We hope to write something that everyone else enjoys. If you don't; then stop reading. THERE WILL BE ADULT THEMES IN HERE! Not a lot, but some. If you don't want to read them either stop reading here or skip over them. We promise nothing to overt.

Just a couple more - My last work posted - Extra credit lab - was uploaded twice. The first time I had spell checked it and fixed everything - then I had a computer error (heretofore designated as a picnic error - Problem In Chair Not In Computer), When I discovered it I reloaded it forgetting to load the edited version. being incredibly lazy I never fixed it. If it bothers you- drop me a line. (See I don't care mentioned above).

Finally- that last point with said explanation brings me to this- It's one thing to be lazy and not spellcheck, but we using the English language. Please, please, please make sure you are using the right word - this chapter's example:

There- Go over there.

Their- That is their dog.

They're- They're nice people. (They are).

If we miss one of these please let us know - we Will look it up and either argue or correct.

Thanks for giving this a try- Please enjoy.

There wasn't much to do except to lie on the bed in the small cluttered room and think. First like everyone else he asked, "Why me?" Then in his mind, he went through the entire litany of why me issues. "Why did my parent's have to die? Why did I get stuck with the Dursley's? Why did I get to free my godfather only for him to have to hide?" Each why me was added to the list until the end was," Why did I get this tiny room filled with all of his broken and unwanted stuff?" But anyone who has any sense of self-worth will eventually tell himself to suck it up, get over it, and move on. So he did that, it was just the start of the summer and his why me's became just why?" He questioned everything and when he concentrated he had the intellect to incorporate data, build likely scenarios on what he knew and could guess. He may not have been Hermione smart, but he was no Ron/Dudley hybrid either. Just the thought of that creature made him shudder. That thought process reminded him of just what a friend Ron had been. Focused on Ron's needs and Ron's wants. The broom incident. The duel in the first year. His unasked but still no less a demand that he choose him over Hermione. Harry was honest enough with himself to realize that it was his choices that further fouled things up. He realized his life was in his hands, his to use or his to waste. While he was going to listen to other views his course was his own.

Darkness was falling and he had wasted a week in self-absorbed injustices. His door was locked, again, they weren't starving him but they weren't exactly putting the weight on him either. It seemed as if every month Dudley gained a half stone. "Hey! Let me out of here!"

He pounded and yelled until his Aunt opened the door and yelled at him. "What! Do you want the neighbors to hear?"

This was the 'new Harry,' "I don't care about the neighbors I am tired of being a prisoner. And by the way, I am hungry and am getting something to eat." Pushing past his aunt who more and more reminded him of a pygmy horse giraffe hybrid.

"Vernon, you better fix the freak. He's being rude."

Vernon had a hard day, just like every other day he had spent almost 5 hours of it justifying why his sales were falling. Of course, the rest of the day was spent watching the secretaries walk. They could always feel his eyes on them. Just being in the same room as the walrus made them feel dirty and want to run home and shower. He stood up and undid his belt, being as long as it was it took a while to get it undone. He gathered part of it in his fist and did his best to appear threatening. "You ungrateful freak. We give you a home and this how you repay us?"

Harry hopped up on the kitchen counter and just bit into his apple deciding to enjoy the show instead of fearing the belt. He was no stranger to it. He felt it before and could bear it if he had to. But this was a new Harry. "Go ahead Uncle Vernon. Is this where you tell me you are going to beat me to an inch of my life?" He watched Vernon and really enjoyed the apple. Normally they were only okay, this one was especially good.

"Boy, have you forgotten you can't use magic? We know this we're not afraid of you freak."

Harry put up a finger telling him to wait a moment as he finished the rest of the apple. "No this is different. This is where I tell you things are going to change here and this is why. I'm not afraid of you or the Big D and I am tired of being everyone's whipping boy. If you leave a mark on me I call child protective services. If you starve me I write Grunnings a letter detailing everything. People may not believe me at first but eventually, someone will believe. And then where will you career go? Or your social standing in the neighborhood?" Petunia looked stricken as he said, What would their reaction be if ran outside yelling how I am being abused?"

"They think you are a criminal and belong in St. Brutus'."

"You're right some people believe everything they're told as long as it's said loud enough and often enough. I'll start that today unless..."

This is the part Dursley understood. "Unless what?"

Harry liked this. So far this was going good, he hadn't even been hit yet. He shrugged, "Simple things. I get to do my homework. I get to eat a decent amount, get to go outside to the park, to the library. Oh and Hedwig gets to go out at night as well. It's not healthy for a bird to be cooped up all the time."

Vernon considered this, it was a lot easier to go this far. Calling the CPS or work would make life very difficult for him, and easy was always preferable. "Okay. but you do chores and the bird only goes out at night."

"Of course, I do chores, I'll do as much as Dudley."

Vernon was about to agree when he stopped in mid nod, "You'll do more than Dudley. We like him.

"I'll do a few more than Dudley, I'll not be your slave any longer."

Vernon hesitated, nodded and went back into the den, the freak made him miss a lot of the news.

Harry waited till after dinner. He did the dishes and let Hedwig out for a fly about. She seemed surprised that she was getting out of her cage. "I made a deal Hed and you were the most important part of it. Everything else was negotiable except your flying rights. Enjoy and have a good hunt."

With nowhere really important to go, at least not tonight; he thought he would have just a quick walk to the park and back. He wasn't worried about the big D and the hangers-on, he knew they were up to no good. Snatches of half-heard conversations and loud shhh's while passing the room. That would wait until tomorrow after homework.

"Where do you think you're going?" A male disembodied voice startled him.

Harry's hand went to his back pocket, "Damn I left my wand upstairs. I've got to get a holster. He added it to his list. "Who wants to know?"

"My names is Diggle." The head appeared while the rest of the body stayed hidden by the invisibility cloak. "I'm supposed to watch you."

"Great. My new favorite question is why?"

"Why what?"

Harry almost sighed but decided to go with it and see what he could learn. "Why is my new mantra. Why do you want to know where I am going? Why are you watching me? I am sure there are others but let's start with those."

"Okay. But I have a question first."

Harry nodded and signaled come on with his hand waiting for the question. When it didn't come he finally asked, "What?"

Diggle was confused, "What what?"

Harry looked at his wrist as if there was a watch there. "Look Mr. Diggle before it get's too late and curfew falls like an Acme anvil, What was your question?

I don't know what an Acme anvil is, but what is a mantra?"

"It would take me too long to explain that or an Acme anvil. However, let's get back to my question, Why are you watching me?"

The entire time Diggle's head was seemingly flying and moving on its own. Thankfully it was dark and they were whispering so none could overhear or see anything. Harry didn't want to spoil the freedom he had so recently demanded. "Oh, Dumbledore wants me to."

"Oh? Any particular reason?"

"Oh no just to watch you and keep you from leaving and to let him know if any death eaters come."

It was almost time to go in, he wasn't going to screw this up, but first he had to ask. "So if a few death eaters came, are you strong enough to fight them off?"

"Oh no. I would go tell Dumbledore and then he would call the aurors."

"Mr. Diggle I am learning so much. Before I go in I am curious. Wouldn't it be easier to call the Aurors yourself?"

A hand suddenly appeared and scratched a chin in thought. "You know that would be quicker, but Dumbledore probably wouldn't like it. He wants everything to go through him."

"I see thank you, Mr. Diggle. It's late and I need to go in. But I enjoyed our conversation."

A worried Daedalus asked, "You won't tell the headmaster you saw me will you?"

"I promise, not a word. It will be our secret."

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly for Harry. Each morning he would do his morning chores, even occasionally earning a grunt of approval from Aunt Equine face err ... umm.. Petunia. He would then work continuously on his homework for at least 4 hours. In no time at all, it was done and better than he had done it before. His recent habit of questioning or reviewing everything served him well. It was during this time when Tuney was visiting and Big D was out causing mischief that Harry took the time to nose into Dudley's business. The room was an absolute disaster. With Dudley as the example, he decided he shouldn't follow that example. It wasn't his house and he had almost no respect for the Dursleys but he did have some for himself so he would from now on keep his room neater. Another self-examination that showed him where he needed to improve. Not for anyone else, just because he should. Nosing into the room the first place he hit was the computer. He knew less of computers than Dud, but he gave himself a mini lesson and quickly learned what and how to find the recent history and to open recent files. "Interesting Big D. Hitting the big time. becoming self-employed at your age. I am impressed." Turning the computer off he looked under the mattress where Dud's big hideout is. There he found many little clear envelopes with a white powder in it. Harry whistled and surprised himself. He was having fun, as an idea began to form in his mind. "Okay let's see who my watchdog is today." Going outside he looked about and no one seemed to be watching. "Okay, who's here today. I need a spot of help."

"It's me, Harry. Daedalus."

"Great!" He was happy it was him. He had met many of the watchers. Some never answered but many couldn't see the harm in the boy knowing especially if he knew they were there already. "What can I help you with?"

"I have some packets here I need copied. You know I can't do magic yet."

"What is it?"

"Could be salt, could be sugar. I can't use it, these muggles will kill me."

"Hmm, can't have that, can we? 'Gemino'." Suddenly there were two piles of 'seasoning'. All broken up into individual packages.

"Thank you!" I appreciate it. Hey since we're alone. let me ask you a question. If I was to borrow your wand and do that spell would that set off any alarms in the ministry?"

Diggle thought about it; It shouldn't. The alarms are keyed to the magical signature. And the ministry gets the signature when you first pick your wand up, that's why the ministry wants you to use Ollivander's. If you were to use my wand it should be okay."

"What about it? Could I try?" Harry watched his eyes, he saw the man struggling with this. He needed him on his side. At least for now. "Never mind, that's okay. this is enough for now. I appreciate it." Giving Diggle one of his best smiles eased the situation.

"Anytime you need something copied you bring it to me. I'll help you."

Thanking him again he ducked back inside and quickly put the duplicated bags back under Dud's bed and hid his stash but not in his room. There was another loose panel this time in the corner of the garage. Not 100% sure where he was going with the drugs right now, but everything was a tool if used correctly.  
-

The phone rang and the brown eyed girl answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hermione. How are you?"

"Harry? Harry! I'm fine. How are you? Whyareyouallowedonthephone?Howarethoseawfulpeopletreatingyou?Areyoueating?WhatcanIdotohelp?"  
Harry laughed, it was the happiest he had been this summer, just from talking to her. "Slow down. I'm fine. There is a new understanding around here. We have reached what I think is called an uneasy peace."

"Well, that's loads better than what you had before."

"It really is, and I have been doing a lot of thinking and am making a conscious effort to change some things I don't like about me and about my life. I am planning a trip to Gringott's tomorrow, I wondered if you would like to go?"

Her voice dropped an octave and almost whispered, "But Dumbledore doesn't want you running. You'll be in danger."

Sighing, "Listen 'Mione. Dumbledore says a lot of things. He is my headmaster at school. This is my life however and I want to know things. Many things that are hidden from me. My new mantra is 'why?' Please don't ask me what a mantra is. I spent several hours explaining to several of my watchdogs just what a mantra is."

"Harry are you serious! Of course, I know what a mantra is." Getting upset that I doubted her."But Dumbledore says..."

"Mione Dumbledore says, Dumbledore says. I am tired of Dumbledore saying. Do you know that each of the witches and wizards has a standing order, if a death eater shows up they are immediately supposed to let him know."

"What about the DMLE?"

"No, they each said they are to report to him and he would tell the Aurors. Then I asked if they felt they were powerful enough to take on a DE. Most of them said they are supposed to disapparate."

"That, that makes no sense. It wastes precious time." He could see the gears turning in her head. Someone as logical as her has to find a rational explanation for everything. "Why don't you send Hedwig to him and ask why he has it set that way?"

"No I'm not going to do that, at least not right now. There are other things also and I need more information. I have some ideas but few facts to base conclusions on. Gringott's may hold some information. So I'll ask again, do you want to go?" He could almost see the war going on in her head. Her need to please authority figures versus her desire to solve a growing mystery. He interrupted her thoughts after 30 seconds of silence. "That's okay 'Mione I know this is hard for you. You don't have to go. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone. This is something I have to do." Reluctantly he hung up the phone, his happiness quickly crumbling. Less than a minute later the phone rang back. "Hello?"

"Harry James Potter don't you dare go anywhere without me. Of course, I am going to go. I'm your friend, and friends stick with each other, and no one has ever called me anything other than Hermione except for my parents, and they don't count." Before he could apologize she continued, "but I like it when you call me that."

The sun once more broke through the clouds. "You're more than just a friend. You're my best friend."

"I thought Ron was your best friend?"

Snorting, "Please. He's a friend but I only have one best friend. Someone who likes me enough to argue with me even when they think I'm wrong. Someone who won't try to get me into a duel even though we didn't know a spell that we could use in the duel. What was I supposed to do send lumos at Malfoy? Hey, I am running out of time..." Quickly they determined that she was going to call the Knight bus at 9 and he would call it at 9:15. She reminded him to take some money for the bus and each looked forward to seeing the other in the morning.

"Well as I live and breathe. It's Neville. How are you doing Neville?"

"I'm well, Stan isn't it? Are you and Burt the only ones who work the bus?"

"Who's Burt? His name is Ernie." Harry didn't miss the snort from Hermione. "No, we work days now. Where are you going Neville?"

"I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron." It had been easy to get out of the house. He had gotten up early gotten all of his chores done even before Vernon had gone to work. Slipping on the invisibility cloak, he walked out the back door as Vernon was going out the front. From there it was easy to avoid everyone and walk the 2 blocks where he waited to summon the bus.

He sat next to Hermione. She was smiling as she hugged him. "You couldn't resist could you?"

He smiled impishly. "No, and from now on I am going to be different. I've looked at my life and examined it every way I could. I've put myself under a microscope and didn't like a lot of what I saw. I will no longer tolerate undue influence in my life. I believe and this is what we are examining, that certain people have been abusing me and my trust." He saw the look in her eyes and she looked scared. This time, he hugged her which surprised her, a lot. "Other people like my best friend, have earned my trust, and at the very least can always be my Jiminy Cricket."

"That's a huge responsibility, are you sure you want me?"

"Mione, I never needed anyone more than I need you. And I mean that in every sense of the word. I want our friendship to deepen and broaden to new areas. If you know what I mean." He had been up all night rehearsing ways he could say that. Every time he said it in his mind it sounded sappy and stupid. But he promised himself that he would be honest both with himself and her. Was he a Gryffindor or wasn't he? If he hadn't said it when he did he may not have ever said it; win or lose he was glad that he did.

"Do you mean that?" Her eyes glinted with unshed tears.

"Yes, 'Mione I do. Do you want to try?"

"Oh, Harry I've wanted to for so long!" She almost screamed throwing herself into his arms.

"Wait I thought you were Neville?" Stan was definitely suspicious.

The bus jerked to a stop in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh, that's just a pet name. She calls me hairy and I call her frizzy." They got off laughing before he could ask any more questions. Ducking in between some nearby cars, Harry ducked down and donned his invisibility cloak. "I'll bet Mr. Whiskers has someone in here and almost everywhere. It' best not to take a chance." Standing up the newest Claude Rains impersonator said, "Lead on McFrizzy."

It appeared the young witch was talking to herself as she jerked open the door a little too hard, "I am so getting him for the Mcfrizzy comment." She realized the few patrons still there from breakfast were watching her. She was both smart and resourceful she knew in an instant that she had to play this out. "You men are all alike, aren't you? Say and do whatever you want?"

A couple of guys snorted and went back to their papers, the rest shrugged. She thought she heard someone comment, Wrong time isn't it?"  
She half heard a snort behind her, she knew she was going to have to do something special with, that is to say, 'to' Neville.

"That was perfect."

"I'm mad at you."

"Really?" He breathed on her neck. "All of those people will remember a loud angry witch. A quiet witch trying to hide or sneak they would remember." Harry followed behind her step by step, neither minded the closeness. They had done it the past 2 years. This time, though she was in plain sight. It wasn't long before they were inside the Goblin's bank. The lobby was empty except for 1 little blonde girl. All of the tellers were watching her sitting on the bench kicking her legs. "There you are! I've been waiting on you 2."

The goblins under the best of circumstances barely understood and tolerated people. It really confused them to see one girl looking at another girl and saying she was 2 people. "Umm Luna right?" Hermione tried to bluff.

Not taking offense at all, Luna laughed. "Cut it out Harry. We only have 5 minutes before the next customer comes in. You'll want to be away from prying eyes before then. You're right you know. Dumbledore does have people looking for you. And he figured out that Hermione is involved too."

The air behind the brown haired girl started to growl before a boy appeared there. "I would never endanger Hermione."

"Silly. We know that. Just as you would never put me in danger either. But somehow it always finds its way to us. Come on we need to speak to the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts."

A hushed mini conversation between Hermione and Harry ensued. "Do you know what's happening here?"

He shrugged, "Not at all; but she seems to be on our side."

Luna just smiled brighter, "Come on you 2 let's move it." Then she spoke to the nearest teller. "We need to see the Potter account manager. We prefer not to be seen. So please escort us before we are."

Lockjaw wasn't having any of this. He didn't like humans. "And who are you to Mr. Potter?"

"I'm his mate." Before this could get out of hand. Luna had seen there were several paths this juncture could take she added, "and so's Hermione."

Harry was decidedly faster at recuperating than Hermione. "Umm, Luna don't you think we should discuss this first? I don't really know you."

She playfully slapped at his chest, "I know that, but we will be. Mated that is, the 3 of us." She turned back and spoke to the goblin in his tongue. Moving quicker than he had ever seen a goblin move, he closed his window and urged the 3 to follow him.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione asked as they exited from the very public lobby to a long plain corridor.

"Oh, I said if he didn't move Harry was going to kick his arse."

"I was going to kick his ass?"

"No Harry don't be silly. Goblins don't own donkeys. At least I don't think they do. But I did threaten him."

"I thought all goblins are warriors?"

"They are Hermione. Just as all wizards have wands. But if you were really good at swinging an ax, do you think you would be a teller in a bank?"

Before they could answer, the goblin opened a door and escorted them into an empty room. It had one desk and chair and 3 other uncomfortable looking chairs in front of it. "The Potter account manager will be with you shortly." Without further words, he closed the door and retreated back to his desk. He really did hate humans, especially scary females that could see invisible people and threaten to have their mates cut off parts of the goblin that he was still fond of.

Before the door was fully closed Hermione demanded, "What is with this mates thing? Harry and I just became boyfriend and girlfriend. I am not ready to have sex with him yet."

"Oh good. I did read the time line correctly. Of course, you aren't ready to have sex yet. Neither am I but Hermione we don't have a lot of time here so Hermione, try to keep it clean. okay?"

Once again Harry's brown-eyed beauty was doing her fish out of water routine. "Harry you better help her focus. You're going to need her brain soon. Give her a good kiss will you?"

What boy could resist this, an opportunity to kiss his girlfriend? "Sure." He jumped to it with alacrity. Tenderly he put one hand behind her head and passionately kissed her. He had been thinking of doing that for several weeks now. It felt good. Soon Hermione regained her focus and kissed him back.

"Okay, you two. My turn."

Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione and was trying to figure out how much of a kiss he should kiss the pretty blonde with when she grabbed Hermione and gave her the same intense kiss that Harry did. Once again it took Hermione a moment, her flailing around for a second or two but then she enjoyed the moment as well. "That was very nice. Hermione, you are a very good kisser. But Harry needs a turn also." The next moment saw the blonde sitting on his lap kissing him just as hard as she had kissed Hermione. The next moment it was done and it was Harry's turn to have his brain reboot.

"Listen to you guys. I know this is a lot. There is much to discuss and no time to do it now. But we 3 are meant to be together. Certain forces are at play to try and stop us so I have been given special insight as to this point in the timeline."

Hermione was more than a little surprised. But she admitted to herself that it felt right. Kissing Harry had excited her certainly, but it also seemed as if everything was falling into place. When Luna kissed her, it felt even more so. "If someone had told me a couple of days ago that I was going to kiss Harry I would have laughed at them. And if they had told me I was going to kiss another girl I would have thought them gone round the twist. But I have to say. It just feels right. If it was any other guy; and certainly no other girl but this is the way it is supposed to be."

"I agree. Luna, I don't even know you but I can say that I love you or I am quickly learning to love you. Just as I love my brown eyed girl here."

A small goblin impeccably dressed came in. "Are you three through? Do you need more time to engage in sex? If you do we can rent this room out but it will cost you gold."

"No that's okay. We're through for now. And that was not sex. If you are really interested in seeing humans mate, we can arrange it but it will cost you gold."

He thought that would embarrass them but the yellow haired one was just as forward as he was. "No that's quite all right. I can forgo without that mental image in my head young witch. What do you want?"

Luna still kept control. She knew Harry would be asking questions soon but she knew the starting place, he didn't. "He is 14, almost 15 and the last of the house of Potter. As the last Potter, he should have his head of house ring but he doesn't. Why?"

The goblin drummed his fingers on the desk for a moment before deciding. "My name is Bloodbringer. I am the Potter account keeper. I have many questions for you Mr. Potter. You will undergo the inheritance test?" Seeing Harry nod he continued. "Fine. Let us do this. Gringott's was never comfortable changing the rules and had been told to change them for one family anyways. Since you are demanding this it removes all responsibility from us."

The goblin pressed a hidden rune on his desk. When the door opened a moment later he issued some quick commands. "The Wizengamot used or rather misused several clauses in treaties to order to prevent your assuming your place as Potter of Potters."

Once again Harry started to growl. It was a low thing not really a growl but not a word either. She quickly covered his hand with hers and kissed him only to be replaced a moment later by Luna. "I could get used to that."

"And you will if you keep yourself under control." Hermione couldn't help herself. It was built into her to begin to train him the way she thought he should be.

The younger goblin returned with the necessary equipment. Ceremonial knife in hand, Harry cut his finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment below. In front of their eyes, the blood pooled and formed into letters and then words. "It is as you say. Welcome Lord Potter. Do you wish to don your rings?"

"This is another crucial point," Luna interjected. "This is your decision. If you take up your head of house ring Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizengamot will know almost immediately. But your rings offer you and us protections. If you choose not to then we can remain hidden for a time."

"That is really not a decision Luna. You already said Dumbledore knows Harry and I are here. He will assume right away that Harry at least knows about the Head of house. However, to be honest, you could still remain hidden if Harry doesn't choose them now."

"That is not really an issue." Luna disagreed certain other factors will come into play and interfere with my association with you. But it is your choice Harry." She didn't tell him and almost hid it in her voice that him not choosing in most timelines resulted in her early demise. But she was already in love with these 2 it wasn't her decision.

"Luna, a decision that is not a decision is still a decision. I am not a seer, and I know so little about all of this lordship stuff but I do know it affords people protections. Is that correct?" He asked the goblin.

"It does my Lord." He liked these kids. He was not overly fond of humans but the Potters tended to be exceptions to most humans. He actually liked James and Lilly. The boy did remind him of James.

"I will take up my ring then." The words were just out of his mouth when a box appeared on the desk. In the box was 2 rings one shone with the brightness of day, the other reflected the deepest of night.

"Here is the Potter ring. If the ring accepts you, then you are Potter of Potter's." He watched as Harry nervously put the ring on the designated finger. The magic in the ring immediately resized itself and burst forth with a wave of acceptance that left everyone blinking. "You are powerful my lord. I haven't seen an acceptance that bright in many a year. Here is your other ring."

Harry's hand stopped in mid-reach. "What other ring?"

"You are the scion of the house Black. Your godfather named you so last week."

"You saw Sirius?"

"Not me personally. The house of Black is maintained by a different goblin. But the ring is yours. If you accept it."

"In for a penny..." As he reached and donned the Black ring on the same finger. The two rings almost became one.

Once the ceremony was completed, the goblin once again congratulated him. "Well met Harry Black-Potter you now have access to all of the Potter accounts."

They were in the bank another 2 hours as Harry had to learn all about the Potter accounts. Hermione and Luna were instrumental in helping him with this. There was so much data that he would have floundered. He thought they were done when Luna brought him up short. "Harry, Hermione and I need protection. We need Lord Potter to do this."

Bloodbringer was ahead of Harry and pushed some more runes on his desk. While she was speaking another box appeared. "These are your mates Lord Potter?"

"Yes, they are. I didn't know it until this morning but they both are."

"This is the protection the lady refers to. These are the betrothal rings. Donning them and accepting the magic inherent in them will make them protectorees of the house Potter and house Black."

Luna led the way. "Both of you grab the black ring and place it on my finger." While they did so she intoned, "While I wear this ring I will consider no other than you two." Once again a flash and the magic accepted her vow. "Hermione your turn."

Once again they grabbed the ring. Hermione was happy to speak the words. She had never felt so alive and so right.

Harry, you are already wearing the rings. So while we grab your hand you say the words about considering no other."

He did so and the magic once again accepted his vow. "Are we married then?" He was alright with it if they were.

"No silly we are too young for that we are betrothed to each other and no one has the right to interfere with house Potter or House Black business. It gives us those protections that Bloodbringer hinted we needed. By the way, Harry I need some money. I don't have enough to get home."

Bloodbringer laughed, "yes females are the same all over."


	2. A Fight With Dumbles

Hi! Welcome to Chapter 2.

First an apology. My Beta (or is it Betazoid) {Rob4133}- Informed me that he doesn't beleive that Harry is enough of a smartass. I have to agree with him. He made a wonderful suggestion; I immediately came up with a miniplot to incorporate- but I would have to rewrite some other things. Right now I am about 15,000 words ahead of what has been posted and I would have to rewrite much of that.

So Mr Beta- LONG MAY HE REIGN- Is correct. I am sorry - and I will try to make Harry a little more of an ass.

Thanks  
_

They had planned on exiting the bank and getting some lunch before doing some more shopping. However, they were brought up short by a very angry Albus Dumbledore. "What did you do Harry? Why are you here?"

Harry had actually been looking forward to this. "What does House Potter business have to do with you, headmaster?"

"I am not here as your headmaster. I am here as your magical guardian."

"Oh correct me if I am wrong. Now that I am a head of house I don't need a magical guardian."

Hiding his irritation he answered, "Everyone needs an advisor."

"That's true, and the best advisors provide all of the relevant details."

Albus was no dummy he saw where this was leading. "Of all the facts they need to know Harry. It's important to remember that."

Suddenly very tired with this whole thing, he could feel Hermione bristling next to him. He had hoped that he would quickly see his error and congratulate him, but he recognized that this was a childish fantasy. He would have to learn to persevere. "'Mione, if you please."

"You know the fallacy of that statement Mr. Dumbledore. It doesn't need to be pointed out to you. Lord Potter needs the facts and will make up his own mind. Not just your version of it."

"You Miss Granger I am your magical guardian. You will go home at once."

"You were my magical guardian. I am betrothed to Lord Potter. He has assumed guardianship. The appropriate documents have just been filed."

That surprised him, Luna was right on target he needed to think his way through this. "Miss Lovegood, you need to return home. This doesn't concern you."

Once again he was surprised although he probably shouldn't have been. "Again you are in error Mr. Dumbledore. I am with my betrotheds. This is my business."

"But you are too young. No one has been betrothed to more than one person in centuries. I forbid this!"

Harry turned to the nearest goblin who had been busy reflecting the sunlight from the windows in the ceiling that fell on his ax right into the old one's eyes. No one liked him, apparently few humans did either. "Can he accost us like this?"

He growled, "He can be escorted out, but what happens off the steps is your business."

"That's fine. We'll just call the Aurors there." Several guards moved at once. Dumbledore knew he had to make a strategic withdrawal at least until they were back in the alley proper. Turning he left in a huff.

"That only bought us a few seconds Harry."

"That's okay. Once outside start yelling for Aurors."

He was right as soon as their feet hit the pavement that demarcated the bank from the rest of the alley he started in on Harry. "This is foolishness. Harry, you will give up your head of house rings and betrothal rings right now."

"I will do no such thing, Albus!"

The girls began to yell for Aurors.

"That's headmaster Harry."

"That's Lord Potter Albus."

2 screaming girls in a busy walkway will always attract attention. It wasn't more than a minute before the crowd gathered followed shortly thereafter by two Aurors. "Who is calling for Aurors?"

"Oh hello, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Davies. You are not needed, forgive the yelling of 2 over excited children."

The Aurors were about to turn and break up the crowd when they were stopped by Harry. "You are most certainly needed. My ladies called for you. Are you going to just walk away?"

The shorter one, Davies said, "but he is Headmaster Dumbledore, the Chief wizard of the Wizangamot."

"And I am Lord Potter. Head of House Potter, Scion of the house Black. These are my betrotheds and he is interfering with House Potter and House Black affairs. What do you say now Aurors?"

That put this on a whole different level. All of a sudden some kid claiming to be the boy who lived , the head of house Potter requesting assistance. Both of them knew what would happen if they got involved with this. "I am afraid you'll all have to come with us to see Madam Bones."

Normally this kind of squabbling between houses and other ministry officials irritated her. But this was Albus bloody Dumbledore and like most of the goblins, she really didn't like him. He was as greasy as a slimy eel and she just waited till she could catch him breaking the law. Any law.

"Madam Bones, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule. This is a small matter and should not have involved you. The children were upset and misinterpreted some things and everything got out of hand."

She could see the Boy Who Lived bristle at that and both of the pretty witches restrained him. "Oh no Albus this is what I am here for. Let us take some time now to dispense of this shall we?"

A shadow fell across the headmaster's eyes but his disappointment was quickly obscured. "Of course madam. The floor is yours."

"Thank you Albus, since this is my office, the floor and everything in it is as well. Tell me kids what's going on here?"

It wasn't long before she had been briefed by everyone. "Albus you are daring to interfere with the succession of 2 houses! Are you insane? Do you know what the other members will do when they find out?"

He looked a little ill. "But they do not know what they doing."

"Albus when did that ever stop an adult head of house? Most of them don't know what they are doing either. At least he has 2 smart witches to keep him in line."

He knew when he was defeated, at least for now. "I have other pressing business I need to attend to. I will take my leave of you. Lord Potter, I will see you soon."

"Headmaster that sounds almost ominous, I look forward to it."

She waited until he was gone and then did a couple of spells before continuing. "Okay, the office is clean. Now tell me what this is about."

Harry looked at his girls they both nodded, so it wasn't long before he had told her everything. Including their knowledge of Sirius being innocent and suspicions of Albus' manipulations.

"You mean to tell me that Black is innocent?"

Hermione took over and told her everything of that day and the minister and Dumbledore's knowledge of events. She pointed out that Pettigrew was the secret keeper and nothing but a dirty rat, in every sense of the word. "How many people could cast the Fidelius charm?"

"Not too many people. Takes a lot of power. Why?"

"We were just wondering if Dumbledore cast it. Just another question."

"And why," Luna interjected. "were they hiding in such a little house when the have other larger and better protected houses?"

"And why," it was Harry's turn, "does he have me watched 24 hours a day? Why did he not tell me about my rights and responsibilities when he was supposed to 3 years ago?"

Amelia didn't have any answers, but now she understood a little more of why Dumbledore did what he did. She promised to keep the things she was told hidden and that she would quietly look into these and other things she had known.

Harry lay on his bed and thought about the day's events. Dumbledore's interference bothered him but there wasn't much to do about it. They had spent way to much time on his machinations so didn't get to buy their new books or other supplies. Both had promised to be available Saturday. Both Hermione and Harry were looking forward to spending time with Luna. Out of everything he had thought, in all of his wildest fantasies having 2 girlfriends was not even in the realm of possibilities. He was a bit nervous for the girls both from Dumbles and from their fathers. Both of the girls told him not to worry about their fathers. They boarded the Knight bus and decided to take Luna home first. The entire trip they snuggled as best as they could on the rolling death trap. And each presented ideas about what they thought would happen next. "I don't see everything. That would drive a person insane with all of the permutations and variables. In this instance I get impressions. The stronger the impression the more likely it is to occur."

"What do you see Dumbledore doing?" That led to almost all of the time they had with Luna before they tenderly kissed her goodbye.

As they pulled away from Ottery St. Catchpole they continued their quiet conversation all the while Stan eyeballing them. "Harry I don't see myself as a homosexual. The thought of me being with another female is," a little shudder, "not right. But Luna is different When we are all holding hands I feel, I don't know... complete."

"I know. When I gathered my courage this morning I thought it was just you I wanted. And I do so much want you." He said as they both blushed. "But Luna is a part of that too. I don't know where this is going but both of you are a part of my life as long as you want to be in it."

"Oh Harry." That earned him another big kiss.

Luna's prediction came true. She had mentioned Dumbles most likely next step was a rescue from his "friend". The next day as early in the morning the same car as before was hovering outside his window. "Harry, Harry I came to rescue you."

Harry wasn't sleepy anymore. Even Hedwig barked at him as if to say, "Really? Is that the best you can do?"

Harry opened the window. "C'mon mate I'm here to rescue you," Ron tried to whisper.

Harry shook his head. "Not going to do it, get out of here!" Before he closed the window. He took a camera that Dudley thought was broken. All it had needed was a recharge. Snapping the picture he said to them. "I just took a muggle photo. I'm going to show it to the DMLE. I'll talk to you on the train or at school."

Vernon came into the room, "What are you freaks doing?"

"What were you freaks doing?

Respectable people this time at night are sleeping."

"Okay, what did you see me doing when you burst into my room?"

"You appeared to be sleeping."

Before he answered Vernon flipped aside the curtain. He had been scared off. Harry was certain he had heard him threaten them with the DMLE and he was sure he saw the flash. "Thank you for saying I am respectable."

"You appear to be respectable boy."

"As do you, Uncle Vernon. Let us see where we both end up." He drifted back to sleep wondering what Dumbledore was going to do.

Thoughts crystallized into action as he hopped out of bed early in the morning before sunrise. "Hedwig. I need you to take this to Luna. Be careful girl. I don't trust the Headmaster. He may try to intercept this. Are you going to be okay? I don't want you to go if it puts you in danger."

Hedwig nipped at his ear and barked as she stuck her leg out. He could almost hear her. "Let him try."

The morning Harry had spent getting his chores done. He waited until he was alone in the house. Something Petunia was getting more and more comfortable with. He believed the current peace time accords had something to do with it. He still detested them. They still insulted him, Big D when he was around would still shove him and try to trip him on the stairs, and hit him. And Harry was so through with the Diddums can't do anything wrong attitude. But screaming or sulking wasn't getting him anywhere, so he thought he would arrange some payback. He was just finishing "inspecting" Dudley's room. There were a few more clear envelopes, but they were in a different spot. Clearly stock was coming in and then going out. Diddums was surely selling. At every opportunity, he would take some of the envelopes and have the spices duplicated, as long as it was the right wizard on duty.

He was waiting for the phone call. If she hadn't called he would have called her at the top of the hour, just as they had agreed. "'Mione? Are you okay? I was worried abut you."

"I'm fine Harry. I know you are worried but I don't think Dumbledore is that evil."

"I'm sorry. I don't trust him. I'm not Luna but I am learning to trust my gut. I've already sent Hedwig off with a warning to Luna. Even Hedwig got a warning to be careful. I don't know, maybe you're right. I may be over protective, but it's my job to take care of you and Luna and I am going to do the best that I can at it."

"Harry I am so snogging you when I see you. I was wondering. Did you want to eat over my house tomorrow after the alley? Maybe Luna can come to?"

"It depends. What did your parents say when you told them you have a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

"Well, this is what I did tell them..."

Once again Luna met them in the bank. This time, Harry didn't hide. He already had enough gold on him the weightless bag he had purchased from the goblins. He had actually gotten 3 and dropped several hundred galleons into each bag.

"I still say that was too much. My parents can afford it."

"It doesn't matter. Girls, don't give me a hard time over this. For years I have been treated as a slave. Beaten, starved and unloved. All of a sudden I have two that love me. Not for the 'boy who lived shit.' Just for myself. Its only money. There is plenty more."

"Harry we do love you. Let's go and get what we need."

Luna was only too happy to stay at Hermione's house. She had foreseen this as a possibility so had already gotten permission.

"By the way, Hedwig made it okay didn't she?"

"She's fine Harry. Seemed a little tired though. I couldn't tell if she had any trouble. Her feathers looked normal though."

"I'll ask her when I see her. She'll tell me."

"You really understand her don't you?"

"Most of the time, she's brilliant. She doesn't communicate with words, but I get impressions from her. I figure the more time we spend together the more we'll know each other." He shrugged, "I guess that's what being a familiar is all about." He then grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

Harry pouted, which both girls actually thought made him look cuter. Then he sighed deeply, "I said, I think she keeps calling me her human." Both girls were lost in fits of giggles. "This is serious!" Hermione and Luna started laughing harder.

They went to every store they needed to. Harry kept a close watch on his rear. He also kept making surreptious glances at both of their rears. He made sure while they were in Flourish and Blott's to keep an eye on the door and also added to Hermione's pile. There were several books on defense as well as on wizarding customs. "Oh good Harry, that one is going to come in handy. You and Hermione need to read that."

"There's just so much to learn."

"That's what you have us for Harry. We'll get through this together."

It felt good to hug the both of them at once. "I have one more stop to make. I need to stop by the apothecary. I need some supplies as well as a strengthening solution."  
-


	3. One Stone two or three birds

Mr. Beta- (All hail Mr. Big Ego)! - wanted me to point out - the current plans are to keep this story going - or to have several stories. I am fine with that- but it will also depend on how much interest there is.

We also want to thank everyone who has written - right now I am responding to you individually. If several people have the same comment - then I will include it here.

Thanks for your interest - all comments and plot wrinkles are welcome -

On with the fun!

Dan and Emma watched the 3 teenagers walk up the drive arm in arm. They couldn't remember a time when their daughter looked so happy.

Harry had a witch on each arm and felt ten feet tall. Each of the girls felt special as well. Harry was always sure to lavish attention equally, each completed him.

"Mum? Dad? We're here."

The two adults came from the kitchen as if they had been doing dishes and not watching them at the window. "Oh good. Dinner is just about ready. I hope you like Italian."

Luna was confused. "Italian what?"

"Food, Luna dear. Italian food."

"They have different food in Italy?" Harry smiled, Luna never stopped making him smile. "Is it safe to eat? Do you have to be Italian to eat it? Is there a book you have to read before you can eat it?"

Harry and Hermione immediately grabbed her into a hug. He was unsure if she was joking or not, until he remembered. "Luna, you are going to scare Hermione's parents. You know very well that spaghetti is served at least weekly in Hogwarts."

"I know," she said mischievously. "But this way I got a hug and I got to scare Hermione's mum and dad."

"Luna you are so going to fit in here. Come on let's go eat."

It was a wonderful dinner. Luna entertained them with stories of all of the different animals and strange creatures she and her father searched for. Emma and Dan entertained Luna with stories of what dentists do. It took some time to convince her they really did specialize and were "teeth healers." By unspoken agreement, everyone cleaned the kitchen and the dishes before retiring to the living room.

"I notice girls the very nice rings you both wear. They are both very beautiful. I am no expert but they look very expensive. You hadn't had it very long have you Hermione? Is there something you would like to tell us?"

With Luna on his left and Hermione on his right, he hadn't realized until then that he held each of the girl's hands. He didn't plan on letting them go either.

"Hermione, can I assume that Harry gave you that ring?" She nodded in response, too afraid to say anything right now. Emma continued, "Luna. Harry is sitting there holding Hermione's hand, as well as yours. Did he give you your ring too?" She blushed and smiled and also nodded. "Harry, they seem to be afraid to say anything. Do your Aunt and Uncle approve of you giving these girls expensive rings?"

He would have snorted if the situation wasn't so serious. Both girls were scared. He could feel it coming from both of them in waves and he needed to strong for them. "My aunt and uncle barely approve of me breathing. They neither know or care about anything to do with me, unless it inconveniences them. I'll be blunt Mr. and Mrs. Granger, both girls are very scared right now. They are afraid that you will not approve of us."

"What is this us?" Emma was doing all of the talking Dan was watching and keeping his temper in check.

"Our relationship. Hermione, Luna and I."

"Most relationships are just two people." She watched his eyes, and the girls. Earlier they were happy carefree teenagers. Now they looked as if they were under attack. She saw both girls white knuckling, gripping Harry's hands so tight. She wouldn't be surprised if one of the girl's nails drew blood. "Are those promise rings? They couldn't be anything else. If it was just a friendship ring you wouldn't have a half karat diamond in them."

"Forgive me, I am not deliberately trying to be rude, but we are not most people. Even though its been just 2 days, its been such a wonderful 2 days. I would not change one bit of those days."

Dan spoke for the first time, "Hermione, Luna are you bisexual?"

The look on both of their faces answered before they did. "No. I am not interested in girls." Each said the same in not so many words.

"Alright. The inquisition is over. Relax you three. No one is going to try to break you up."

The tension left the two girls at once. Both girls had tears streaming down their faces, they hadn't even realized it. Harry's eyes were hard and determined. With those words, he relaxed a tad. But the Dursley's had pulled that number on him a few too many times for him to totally relax.

"Dan, Harry. Go get some iced tea or something. Take your time I want to have a heart to heart with the girls."

Harry immediately went back on guard and Emma realized it. "Easy Harry. This is just girl stuff. Believe me, you don't want to hear this part."

"Go," Hermione said. She could read her parents as well as any other teenager could. Giving him a push in the back, he stood up but couldn't leave until he kissed both of his girls.

"So," Dan said moving slowly to give the women a chance to talk things out. "Why two girls and two rings?"

Harry sat while Dan added ice to the glasses. He knew they weren't attacking him. They were protecting their daughter. As such he felt he needed to give him the absolute truth. "This will take a minute. Here's what happened..."

Twenty minutes later found Harry and Dan still talking in the kitchen when the ladies came looking for them. "What happened? Did you guys get lost?"

"Man talk. Things you mere women couldn't hope to comprehend." He said with a wink at Harry. Harry laughed right back, they had reached some kind of unspoken agreement ten minutes ago.

Emma hit Dan in response. She knew her husband was trying to put everyone at ease.

Hermione sat down next to Harry, but Luna sat on his lap and buried her face in his chest. "I can't lose you Harry, and I can't lose my 'Mione either. Please don't let them keep you away from me."

"Shhh," he responded nuzzling her neck and rubbing her back. "No one is taking you away from us. We love you and we're not letting go."

"He's right Luna. None of us can last without the other. We need you." Hermione wasn't afraid to reach for Luna either. Who immediately jumped from Harry's lap to Hermione's and once again hugged her fiercely not letting go.

"Luna is the youngest of us. She lost her mother a few years ago in an accident, and it affected her father. He loves her but he has devoted himself to his work and our Luna is alone a lot." Harry watched the girls for a moment. He could plainly see both of the adults trying to hold back tears. "It's funny. She's the youngest but can see things clearer than we can. Her seer abilities give her a unique perspective. Hermione as you know is the smartest of us. That's not to say Luna and I are stupid, far from it. But our 'Mione is in a class by herself. But you folks know that."

"And your role?"

"Mrs. Granger, I'm the strongest. Physically, magically and socially; but out of the three of us, I have the furthest to go. I have to work harder than I ever had in order to be worthy of my ladies."

Emma was floored. She expected the young teenager to speak of how strong, or connected, or rich. But here he was admitting he was further behind than the girls. "Em, Harry told me one of the reasons he gave them the rings was to protect them. Harry is the head of his house. A lord in their community. This affords Luna and Hermione some measure of protection against political attacks."

"Magical too Daddy." Harry is Lord Potter and he is scion to the House Black. Both Ancient and Noble houses. Both rings have protections against minor curses and attempts at mind manipulation."

"And you 3 have learned all of this in just a few days?"

"Did I mention that my Hermione is the smartest witch in many generations? And my Luna as far as we can tell has been gifted with seer abilities not seen since Helga Hufflepuff in over a thousand years? That's why I will work so hard. To protect and to be worthy of them."

Luna kissed Hermione before jumping back to Harry's lap. "Don't sell yourself short Lord Potter. You're only 15 and already in the top 5 or 10 power wise of anyone on the island. Dumbles didn't have your power when he was your age. We may have to go back to Merlin to find anyone with as much power potential."

Harry sighed, "another reason to work hard then." He continued after seeing quizzical looks in Dan and Emma. "Remember those old westerns? As soon as someone finds out how fast a guy is..."

"Someone wants to challenge him," Dan finished. "We get it you three. We may not understand everything but we get it, you need each other."

"Where do you go from here? It sounds like you are going to need help."

"I've been thinking about this. I can't be with the girls every minute of every day. Although I may want to, but they would quickly see what a loser I am and drop me like a hot rock. So I have a friend that may help. Do you mind if I call him?"

Dan and Emma started to look at the time. It wasn't too late but unless the person was close it could take time to get there. But Hermione understood immediately. "Oh, Harry that's brilliant. Do you think he would want to?"

"I don't know. We can ask." Dan and Emma only nodded when Harry asked again. "Dobby!" He called to the air. "Can you come to me?"

A moment later a short, big eared, huge-eyed creature in a dirty old pillowcase appeared in front of them. "The great and powerful Harry Potter calls for lowly Dobby? What can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby there is nothing lowly about you. You are my friend and a great elf. I need a favor. I need someone to watch over my ladies when I am unable to. Have you bonded with a new family?"

"You calls Dobby a friend? You are great and already Potter of Potters. But no one wants an elf that wants to be paid." He said dejectedly his head and ears hung low.

"I do. What kind of wages do you want? And did you want to bond?"

"I want a Galleon per month and one day off every 3 months. And I would be happy to bond with the great Harry Potter. You would bond with me and pay me?"

Harry countered with 10 Galleons a month and 1 day off per week. "Of course. You're my friend. If bonding is what you want then we will bond. If you don't wish to then that is fine as well. If you ever want to quit to serve a new family you only need to ask."

Dobby wouldn't be moved, he wouldn't take 1 knutt more or any more time off than that. Hermione and whispered in his ear. "Okay. I am told that now since I am Lord Potter there are certain standards to be met." Hermione ran out and returned with a flyer advertising children's clothing. "Anything here would be more appropriate."

Dobby's eyes got even bigger and he smiled. He snapped his fingers, in a flash he was dressed in a one piece outfit. It was dark blue and had had one long zip for the front and it seemed a dozen pockets. Reminiscent of pilot. He had his name above one pocket on his chest and the House Potter emblem affixed on the other side; a pair of trainers completed the ensemble. "Now Dobby will be the talk of all of the other elves."

"I'm sure," Luna said.

"When it is absolutely safe for you to do it, I want you to pop into the Headmaster's bedchambers, be careful not to be detected. This is what I want you to do..."

Dobby's eyes grew big as Harry described what he wanted to do, then his smile grew even bigger. "Dobby can be doing this. Dobby is sneaky. No elf sneaky sneaky better than Dobby!"

"What did you tell him to do?"

"Nothing bad. I'll tell you later. Just a little prank of the great Albus Fumble-more."

The girls promised to brief Dobby on everything after he popped Harry home. Both were unable to restrain themselves and gave Harry passionate kisses before letting him go. Thanking the Granger's, Harry let Dobby pop right to his room. He got in a couple hours of study time before falling asleep dreaming of 2 witches.

Dan and Emma poked their head in the door to see the girls snuggled into each other. "Have you ever seen her so content?"

"My little girl is growing up. She found her first loves and I don't see it changing anytime in the future."

"I don't either Dan." She took her time to snuggle in closer to her man. "He was so protective of them. They were holding on to him so tightly I thought they were going to draw blood."

"At least one did. I saw him wipe his hands in the kitchen. How did the sex talk go?"

"It embarrassed Hermione a little, but that Luna is a firecracker. She said no intercourse until they were all ready, and if we really wanted to know they would warn us ahead of time."

Dan snorted, "Really?"

"Oh yeah. She looked me dead in the eye and she was being completely open. She honestly asked if we wanted to be told when they going to engage in mutual masturbation and oral sex."

Dan was laughing, it was hard not to like that little girl. Hermione had told them that she had a unique view of the world, but that didn't tell the half of it. "I tell you, Dan, I thought I was going to shock them. Hermione got redder but I also blushed. I didn't think a 14-year-old girl could make me blush anymore."

"Sounds like they've talked this out amongst them."

"They have. They decided the limit was going to be where ever one of them felt uncomfortable. Hermione jumped in and said that would most likely be Harry. He doesn't want to hurt or push them and has issues with being touched by people. The last being a holdover from his wonderful relatives. The girls confided in me that he was abused pretty severely."

"He didn't seem to mind the girls hugging and kissing him."

"See. Another reason this is right for them. I think Harry is right. The three of them complete each other."

Changing topics, "Speaking of intimacy, what are your plans for the next 30 to 60 minutes Mrs. Granger?"

She laughed, "I don't know about an hour. You are getting older. Let's put this on a timer and we'll see."

They couldn't know, but each of the girls was dreaming about a certain raven haired young man and their other partner. The trio was together even while sleeping.

Albus couldn't remember the last time he was this angry. Potter had ruined so many plans by accepting his head of house. His first reaction after Amelia castigated him was to try to get him to the Burrow. There Molly could wear away at him all the while Ronald would play at his being his friend and plant seeds of doubt about the Lovegood and Granger bints. Even some in the order questioned him. Wondering why they needed to call him before reporting a DE sighting to the Aurors. Unless an opportunity presented itself there was no reason to rush anything. He would be back under his control in less than a month. Then the brat would see. "It's for the greater good; after all." He said as he absentmindedly hitched his shorts up from atop his robes. Must have been an old pair the elastic wore out on.

Snape left the office while the headmaster was still talking to himself and grabbing at his underwear. The perspective was not lost on the potion's master. He now saw what the others did when he ranted about the arrogant Potter whelp. Fawkes also left with a disappointed "caw." It may be time to search for a new master. The hat however, had no means of locomotion and he had to listen to the older wizard working himself into a lather.

Harry hadn't been kidding. He continued his studies after doing his chores first thing in the morning. He knew the girls would be reviewing the new courses as well. Dudley was sleeping in this morning so he had no chance to check up and go through his computer. Except for the initial information on drugs and of course the ubiquitous porn and games, there had been nothing new in the PC. Going for a run he realized just out of shape he was. He couldn't leave that as it was, so he added a new item to his ever growing list of things to do.

Once again receiving permission to be out until 2100, Petunia didn't mind. She fed him less, saw him less often and all of his chores were done and done well. A perfect solution. Calling for Dobby he had him pop to his girls just before noon. Two passionate kisses and three happy teenagers, they sat at the table and planned their week.

They decided to show Luna a little bit of London. This was something she nor Harry ever got to see. Calling the Granger's practice they left a message with the receptionist and promised to check in every couple of hours. Dobby couldn't take all of them at once so Hermione had him bring her to Westminster. She cautioned him about being seen by people, after all, it was a very popular tourist stop with many visitors each day.

"Dobby knows how to do it Miss Mony. Then I'll bring the master and Miss Lovey."

Less than 30 seconds later the 3 of them were seeing a London that few in their world got to see. They spent the day traveling by bus, taxi, and Dobby. Even visiting the world famous Harrod's for some shopping for the three of them. The girls yelled at Harry, "You absolutely need some new clothes. We don't need to buy you a complete wardrobe but you need a couple of outfits. It was fortunate that Hermione had Harry change some gold into "muggle money, just in case." He suspected but couldn't prove that it was her plan all along. Besides, if his girls thought it was needed, then it was most likely needed. He turned bright red though when Luna opened the dressing room door as he tried on a pair of trousers. She called a surprised but happy Hermione over and pointed out that he needed some new boxers as well.

Later as they ate lunch, Hermione asked if it had bothered him too much. "I was surprised at first. Then I realized its nothing that can't be seen at any beach. Besides, I am looking forward to seeing the both of you in a similar state."

Luna was really enjoying her first ever pizza. "Harry do you want to see me in my knickers?" She stood up and started to grab the hem of her dress to pull it up and off before Hermione stopped her. "Luna love. There's plenty of time for that. Besides if you did that Harry would be all excited and there would be nothing we could do to help him in front of everyone."

She sat and grabbed her drink, "Really 'Mione? Can't you think of anything? I'll tell you how we could."

Before she launched into any detail, Harry stopped her by kissing her soundly. That would have embarrassed him, at least to hear it in public. But Luna knew this and used it to get even more hugs and kisses.  
-

The kids were tired after their big day and the doctors had a heavy schedule themselves. Dobby volunteered to cook and clean and was only told to go ahead when the adults were assured that the house elves loved to serve. They derived pleasure and even health from serving people. Which is why none of the other elves could understand why he wanted to be paid as well.

"Luna you are more than welcome to stay until you go back to school, but won't your father miss you?"

"He feels guilty leaving me as much as he does. But he runs his own paper and is always very busy."

"We don't want to keep you from him, but we feel you should be near us more." The Grangers didn't even realize thay were being pulled into orbit around the 3.

"Can he come over tonight? Dobby can go get him and then after being here he would know the way after that."

Soon the Grangers were introduced to the unique personality of Xenophilius Lovegood. If there was a color not represented on his robes, it was because it hadn't been invented yet. Dobby had popped him to the back door, where he was greeted warmly by Dan and Emma. Luna's hair color and texture obviously came from his genes. But her face was rounder and those icy blue eyes sparkled when she was happy or mischevious.

"So you're the boy who captured my moonglow's heart."

"Daddy, they both have. Hermione, Harry and me. I think we're bonding."

"Both?"

"Yes Daddy, This is Hermione."

"Hello Hermione, Harry. No wonder my Luna is spending so much time away from the house."

Hermione was worried. "We're not trying to keep her away from you!"

Xenophilius may look and even act strange, but that didn't mean that he was as unaware as his detractors thought he was. Putting on an act for a long time was a sure fire way to get people to underestimate you. Luna's intelligence came from both sides. "I know that dear. She has been lonely for so long. I am so happy that she has found some friends."

"Mr. Lovegood. please sit and we'll have dinner, we're looking forward to another adult's perspective on what is happening with them."

"Please call me Xeno. I'll be glad to help. This has got to be confusing for people so new to the magical world."

"What makes you think you are bonded? Harry?"

Harry thought for almost a minute before he answered. "A month ago. I was almost a different person. I was like any other guy, except for my extra abilities and issues. Then I started to think about my life and my place in it. And I asked and challenged myself if I thought I could do better, think clearer, that sort of thing. It didn't strike me until recently that the voice that was challenging me in my head was my Hermione. Then we got together and went to Gringott's. There Luna was waiting on us. We knew Luna from school but with being a different year and a different house there wasn't much interaction. But when we held hands... it was like barriers in my mind falling and for the first time I felt whole and content."

Hermione followed without being asked. "I've dreamed of Harry since first year. I thought him unobtainable. I didn't think I was good enough for him but I couldn't stay away either. Not like a fangirl. He has enough of them chasing after him. But I had to be near him, and we've grown closer together and further away from Ron. He doesn't even feel like a friend anymore Harry." Then back on track, "Then when we saw Luna and she said we were all mated, you could have knocked me over with a feather. It was more so because it was true. I could feel it, sense it and like Harry I felt complete."

Luna couldn't help herself. She jumped over and soundly kissed Hermione and then Harry before sitting back in her chair. "I do love you two. I have been waiting for us for so long. It was both easier and harder for me. I would see you in the great hall or in between classes and I was afraid to do too much or too little and ruin the timeline. I see so many possibilities as one action or inaction presents itself the other timelines wither and die. I longed to rush to the one where I was held by the both of you. But that would have prevented so many things. It's difficult to explain, some of what involves me I can see clearly, other things are obscured. But I woke up and knew I needed to get to the bank. I broke my chinchilla bank to get the knutts I needed to get there. The tellers were most upset that I would not go outside. I told them I was waiting on you two."

"By the way. When did you learn to speak goblin?"

"Oh that, while I was waiting. I kind of cheated I looked down a timeline where I already knew goblin and borrowed the knowledge from that me and then I listened carefully while they spoke about me. It's very draining and I don't want to do it often. But I needed to be in the room with you. I've been so alone, but now I'm whole."

Dan watched as Harry and Hermione once again kissed the younger Luna. Even Xeno had tears in his eyes. "You mentioned the other day that you could feel their fear?"

"Yes, I can feel their love too."

"Can you girls feel Harry's?"

Luna piped in, "Oh yes all the time. Even when Harry was at his house I could feel it. Especially this morning, it woke me up. Harry was feeling especially loving."

"Um Luna, that was lust this morning I felt it too."

"Oh I know that, but it was mixed with love for the both of us."

Harry's face was scarlet. "Don't worry about it Harry. You know Luna does these things to shock everyone," she said kissing him. "I had those thoughts too."

"Did you see my thoughts?" Surprised and still embarrassed.

"Not exactly. But I had some vague ideas of what you were thinking."

"Oh, I bet we had the same thoughts. We can compare them if you want?"

"Luna love, now would not be the best time." Harry desperately wanted to move the conversation away from this.

"I think we can assume this bond is real. Unless they are incredible actors this was not scripted."

"I agree, Luna is a wonderful actress, but this is not acting. The bond is growing between them. Interfering with a bond can have long lasting and very dangerous consequences for all the parties. Just like any relationship it needs to be nurtured and allowed to grow naturally." This was not the Xeno that ran the semi-serious Quibbler. This was the father looking out for his little girl. "They need to be open and honest with each other and tell each other everything. Isn't that right my moonglow?"

She knew when he used his serious voice it meant trouble. The fact that he almost never used it spoke of what an easy child she was to love and raise. "Yes, daddy."

"I think I know what you haven't shared with them, I do know a lot more than you think my little Luna but you don't want to hide anything from your bondmates. Especially when you are going back to school soon."

Her eyes were downcast and everyone knew this was something serious. "I was sure it was going to be different this year, that's why I didn't mention anything to them."

"Had it occurred this year I was going to challenge your head of house to a duel."

"Daddy! He's a world-renowned duelist. Professor Flitwick is very dangerous if he has to be."

"I have but one important thing in the world. It would have been worth it. You tell your bondmates."

It was Harry's turn, "Luna." His voice dropped an octave. "What happened?"

She couldn't meet his gaze. "The first two years were not easy ones for me in the Raven's nest. My clothing would disappear, I would be shoved from behind, tripping jinxes and leg lock curses and no one hardly ever talked to me."

Hermione was very gentle, "Why didn't you tell someone?"

"I told a prefect once and it only got worse. Several times I was locked out and even knowing the answer to the riddle would not get the door opened. But Harry, I really think it will be different this time. A lot of those that did this have graduated." Her voice was pleading.

"Luna love, come here." Hermione moved her chair back and Luna hopped on her lap. I was abused a lot before I went to Hogwarts and it even started there my first year. That is until a certain wizard we both love attacked a troll for me. Harry also suffered a lot of abuse. He won't tell me a lot of it because it is still occurring although not as often." She looked at him and stopped him before he could start. "Don't even deny it Potter. I feel it and can half dream/see what happened to you. But you've taken steps to fix it. So we'll talk about that later. But first, we need to deal with this now."

The adults watched the kids carefully, ready to jump in if needed. They were certain that they were bonded and it seemed best to let the bond guide them.

"Luna, I want your word, the first time anyone in your house does any of those things; the first time they abuse you or hurt you I want to know it. This goes for you Hermione as well. You get me?"

In stereo, they answered, "Yes Harry." Luna followed up with, "but what are you going to do?"

"Luna I can't and won't beat up a bunch of girls, not in those circumstances anyways. Also, I can't challenge the entire house. Your father had the right idea. You are a protectoree of the House Black. Unless things change there is a better than even chance, if you still accept me, of you being Lady Black-Potter and Hermione being Lady Potter. If I am to be Lord Potter, then I must be Lord Potter and a worthy scion of House Black. It matters not whether I win a duel with him. If I understood the books correctly, then he would have little choice, he would have to accept my challenge. But the end result will be the same. Win or lose my Luna would be protected."

"Is he right?" Dan asked.

"Completely," Xeno answered. "Further, since she is betrothed to Lord Potter it is his responsibility to protect her and challenge."

"I can take off my ring."

"No Luna. You know ring or no ring our Harry would do it anyway because it is the right thing to do and to hell with the consequences."

"You're right and without the ring, I don't qualify for Harry time."

"That's enough of that heavy conversation. I just have one more question," Emma asked. "Harry has fangirls?"

"Oh yes! And fanboys too!"

The three discussed Harry's hazy plans for The Dursley's. He was willing to let things lie based on their current treatment of him. Until Luna insisted that Dobby pop the girls over to his house and made Harry show them the closet under the stairs. Hermione was beyond angry, she was almost at a full scream. When she saw 'Harry's room' printed in crayon on the inside of the closet she would have killed them outright.

"Harry's greatest strength is his capacity for love," Luna said. "But it can be his weakness too. Dumbledore is a fair example of this, not a good example only fair. He took a turn somewhere and now doesn't even remember his true calling. That's why we are given all of these opportunities to grow." Luna was in full lecture mode, "Harry how is Dudley supposed to change if you don't give him the impetus to change? If you forgive him and don't do anything will he see a need to change?"

He shook his head but didn't answer. He knew she was right. "Okay Hermione," Luna continued. "Now we know why we have to 'help' the Dursley's how are we going to do it?"

It was another hot weekend. Just like every other Saturday It was Harry's job to wash, polish and vacuum the car. Once again Dudley was sleeping in. He needed his rest. He had been at his friend, Polkis' house helping his friend prepare for school. Harry was certain that there was not a more clueless couple in all of Great Britan besides the Dursely's.

The trio had been busy planning this, and of course was Dobby was only to happy to help. Harry had still felt bad about setting Dudley up until Dobby straightened him out. "Master Harry Potter sir. You is only trying to help whale-boy. My last master, he did what he did to hurt people."

Hermione's plan was simple as the best plans normally are. Harry didn't need Diggle to duplicate things. He now had Dobby. He cleaned the car spending extra time ensuring the inside was spotless. Both in the boot and under the seat. He not only planted more of the purloined drugs but a thick wad of 20 and 50 Pound notes. For his part, Harry had secreted some of the coke in his trunk , but he had Dobby take that to Hermione's for the duration. Leaving only the oversized and torn clothes. Once more there were bars on his window. Under the loose floorboard, he had placed some stale bread and some half eaten apples rapidly turning brown. Hermione had Dobby take the last several years worth of tax forms from the Inland Revenue Service Gemino'd them and changed several of the numbers to reflect hidden income. A few opened and loose packs of crack on all of Dudley's clothing. Now that all of the dominoes were set up, it was time to knock the first one down.

Dudley routinely tried to hit Harry and has made a habit of trying to do so; no matter where they are; and Harry routinely ducked. The large whale like boy learned early that it takes too much energy to try a second or a third time and normally gives up. Today though while Harry was just finishing the car, Dudley walking outside had the unquenchable urge to hit Harry and keep trying to do so. Surprised at his ability to all of a sudden connect with Harry's head and body, he beat Harry from one side of the front yard to the other in full view of the neighbors tending to their yards. "See ya later freak!" Dudley laughed as he finally grew tired of Harry beating.

His face a mess, glasses broke again, Dobby followed orders and after Harry had crawled back inside he locked Harry back into his original room all the while crying before he popped back to Miss Mony.  
At a pay phone many miles away DI Stone received a call about a beating from a concerned older woman. With a magically enhanced voice similar to Miss Marple. "I tell you it's not right. The boy is skinny wearing rags and the large boy just beats him and has the best of clothing. His parents don't discipline him at all. My nephew told me that the large boy routinely extorts money from children and he told me that he is now selling drugs. That fat Dursley boy just beat on the skinny fellow, leaving him to crawl into the house. While the Dursleys just laughed and called the boy names. Something needs to be done. I am calling my councilman and I am going to tell the news as well."

"What is your name, Ma'am?"

"You don't need my name DI Stone. You need to get to #4 Privet Dr in Little Whinging, Surrey."

Stone hated these phone calls. Too many of them turned out to be false reports. "Come on DS Coe we have to take a trip to Little Whinging."

"Hang on a mo." He said rifling through a bunch of forms and reports on his desk. "I saw a report on increased drug sales in that area."

"Okay, maybe there is something to this after all. Get a hold of a sniffer dog and have them meet us. Here's the address."

Harry had worse beatings both from Dudley and Vernon. They weren't fun. In fact, he resolved right then and there if he was ever blessed with children they would never be beaten. He lay in the darkness and dozed. He felt Dobby's eyes on him. "It's fine Dobby. We've both been beaten worse than this before." While he waited he concentrated on Hermione and Luna, thinking about them and sending his feelings to them. He felt the tentative response of both girls but was interrupted when he heard a disturbance at the front door.

"I am DI Stone and this is DS Coe. We have a report of a disturbance in the neighborhood."

"What's that freak done now?"

"What freak is that Mr. Dursley?"

"Oh. Umm, I misspoke. What kind of disturbance?"

"Where is your son. I believe his name is Dudley? Is that the freak Mr. Dursley?" The advent of computers allowed all sorts of information suddenly available to the police without having to wait for school officials.

"My son is no freak! The only freak around here is that Potter boy. My sister was a wastrel and he is one too!"

"Oh, I see. The Potter boy is the freak. Where is he?"

"I am sure we don't know. He has been hanging around with some bint recently. I am sure she is of low moral character just as he is. Go look there!"

While Inspector Stone had been interviewing the Dursely's. Sergeant Coe had been interviewing neighbors. More than one told him about the beating Harry took and almost crawling in the door. This was verified by blood droplets found on the grass and some on the car. "We've got blood splatters and reports of a boy having to crawl inside after a beating."

"Get on the radio, I want the sniffer dogs here yesterday." "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you are suspected of being complicit in the beating and the disappearance of a young boy. Stand aside, we are coming in."

"No, you are not. We have rights. I am calling my solicitor."

"You go right ahead Mr. Dursley but if you don't clear the doorway in the next ten seconds you will be placed under arrest."

It was at that time, that the dog got there. He wasn't out of the car 20 seconds before he alerted to the presence of drugs.

It wasn't long after that that Harry heard a voice right outside his cupboard. He knew there were several more people in the house. The noise and the dog barking every couple of minutes as he found more and more crack. "What's in here Mrs. Dursely?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. It's just a cupboard."

"Really? Then why is there a lock on it? Open it."

'I am sure I don't have the key for that lock."

"That's okay Mrs. Dursley, I am sure I do." A couple of good kicks and the small cupboard door opened. Harry had to shield his eyes from the sudden light. "I found him," He yelled to the house. "He's conscious but covered in blood."

Several caring hands helped move him from the cupboard. He had grown some so it was uncomfortable to straighten out fully on top of the beating he took. "Are you okay son?" As the ambulance attendant cleared up the blood.

"I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Really? Why were you put in there?"

"We didn't do it. The freak put himself in there!" Vernon yelled.

"Right and he put the lock on the outside too. Dursley you have a right to be silent. Avail yourself of that right." To Harry, he asked, "Why were you in there?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. It's Saturday?"

"Did Vernon beat you?"

"Not this time. Today it was Dudley. He tries to hit me every day. Most days I'm too quick for him but today he caught me."

It was a long conversation and Harry detailed every beating he could remember. Both stills and movies were taken of Harry, his cupboard and his clothing and even the hidden stash of stale bread and the old apple. For comparison sake, they also took photos of Dudley's room including the crack under the mattress.

"Hey, Mr. Dursley. I have some good news and some bad news for you. First the good news. We found a very large roll of twenty and 50 pound notes in your car."

"Is that where I left that?" He responded with obvious greed in is eyes.

"That's great, because that's the bad news. All of them have the same serial number. This is just not your day."

"It really isn't," another voice said. "We found another set of tax forms hidden in the garage. From first glance, it looks like you been fudging a lot of numbers Mr. Dursely."

"My question for you Mr. Potter is what do we do with you? You're not a young child, but not old enough to leave on your own."

"I wouldn't want to be here anyway. My girlfriend's parents are dentists. Would I be able to stay there?"

"I am sure that could be arranged, but only if they agree."

The three Dursleys sat on the couch, they knew life as they knew was over. The Grangers had agreed to take care of Harry and offered to make it a permanent solution. Harry was touched by their kindness, he was certain that Hermione had prepped them, but their concern wasn't false. He was allowed to go with them while the three sat finally seeing all of the evidence against them. Harry stopped and asked to speak to them. "You know all I wanted was to be loved. My parent's left me well off. I would have been happy to share, all you needed to do was love me. Even if it was just a little."

Petunia's bile rose again. "You're a freak, your parents were freaks, and I'm certain your new friends are freaks. It may not be my house for long but while it is, get out of my house freak!"

Everyone was stunned, instead of showing remorse all she had was hate. He sighed. "Very well. You 2 birds, no 3 birds," looking at the now cuffed and confused Dudley. "Meet one Stone. Have a nice life."


	4. Luna & Mione win a bet, Harry's a loser

I ASKED MR. BETA IF HE THOUGHT IGNORANCE AND APATHY WERE THE 2 BIGGEST PROBELMS FACING THE WORLD TODAY. HE SAID HE DIDN'T KNOW AND DIDN'T CARE.

THANKS AGAIN TO MY BETA - HE'S GREAT AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS AS WELL WITHOUT HIS SUPPORT AND IDEAS.  
SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY FOLKS. I'LL POST ANOTHER 10,000 WORDS IN A FEW DAYS.

AS ALWAYS PLEASE COMMENT - GIVE ME IDEAS ETC. RIGHT NOW (or WRITE NOW) - WE PLAN ON THIS BEING A MULTISTORY STORY

HERE IS A MINOR PLOT PREVIEW FOR SEVERAL CHAPTERS DOWN THWE ROAD- I AM LOOKING FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NAME OF A PIZZA RESTAURANT AS WELL AS A SKATING RINK. OWNED BY HARRY AND THE GIRLS, ANOTHER GUY AND HIS GIRLS, A GOBLIN AND THREE HOUSE ELFS- all suggestions appreciated

THANKS AGAIN!

bob  
_

Harry was very quiet the entire trip. Both girls sat holding his hand and giving him little kisses. Dan watched in the mirror while Emma just turned around in the seat to face him. "Harry. Do you want to talk about it?"

Not trusting his voice, he shook his head. Hermione said out loud," I felt you, you know. You were sending me feelings. You sent to me how much you love me."

"I felt it too," Luna said suddenly kissing his cheek. "You were in a dark place probably that cupboard. You know we love you too. Right Harry?"

"Why couldn't they love me? Am I so awful? They were family. I didn't want much, just a hug once in awhile. Maybe a cheap birthday card, but all I got was venom. Is that how they wanted to be remembered?"

Now that the dam was burst, he couldn't hold back and he silently sobbed while all of the girls cried with him.

A couple hours later. He had woken up on the couch. He didn't remember falling asleep and didn't remember if he was carried by Dan or Dobby. But as soon as he sat up he was attacked by two witches jumping next to him and kissing him as hard and as fast as they could. "We will always love you Potter and don't forget it."

"We're certain of it." The other said.

"All right girls let him go wash up. It's dinner time anyway."

"Dobby is pleased you is up master. I ask for permission to punish myself."

"Dobby we spoke of this. No punishments. You didn't do anything wrong either. No one wanted me to go through that but it was best if I did. Hopefully, Dudley can now get the right type of attention."

"He tried to heal you but we stopped him. Any kind of follow up from the police would need to show bruises and scrapes."

Dudley had done a fine job. He was surprised when he saw himself in the mirror. One side of his face was black and blue there were cuts to his cheek and lips where a ring had torn the flesh.

"We will contact our solicitor and file for custody if you want Harry."

"Mr. Granger I would love that, but I don't want to put you out. You have already done so much for me."

"You're not putting us out Harry. We are happy to do it. You have made Hermione happy, both you and Luna. She smiles so much these days her face is beaming."

"At least let me pay you for the solicitor, and pay for the room and board."

"You will do no such thing, young man. This is our responsibility, one we are happy to bear."

Emma had to ask. Hermione had told the both of them that Harry had been left quite a substantial amount, but she didn't divulge how much. "Dan is right. You need to keep your money for when you are older. But since it came up... how much money do you have?"

"Let me put it this way mum. If Harry was to take the interest from his account from just 6 months and then open a second account with it. The 3 of us could live off of that interest quite comfortably month to month."

* * *

The following weeks were spent just as the previous ones were. Getting up and doing chores, with Dobby around there weren't many. He would go for a run, which he found he started to enjoy. He was going further and faster, it gave him a rush when he was running he could get lost in the pure joy of it. Then with the girls, they would go through their books read ahead and prepare. He was going through the spells for this year and the next silently when Luna stopped him. "Harry stop! What are you doing?"

"What's wrong? I'm just going through the spells. I was practicing reducto."

"Harry I could feel your magic. You almost reducto'd the living room wall."

"But I didn't say anything!"

"I know but you would have anyway."

So at Luna's urging and then with Hermione's agreement. They each went back to first year spells. This time without wands and silently. Harry balked at the idea until the girls pointed out to him that is what accidental magic was in the first place. Desire and magical energy working together to perform a task. It was the hardest thing any of them ever tried to do, but once they cast their first lumos silently, without a wand they each knew they could do it and it spurred them on.

By the time they were ready for King's Crossing. Harry had several more visits with the Granger's solicitor as well as the Crown's. He gave his statements and was deposed. The Dursley's knew if this went to trial it would mean longer sentences. The barrister for the Dursley's commented to Harry and the Queen's attorney, "There is so much vitriol towards Harry, it would automatically turn any jury against them. I've seen the photos and the footage taken from Privet Drive. I am most strongly recommending they do not go to trial."

The three shared one sports equipment bag more just to carry their robes in and a few other odds and ends needed for the trip. Dobby had volunteered to take their trunks when they were needed. And he would ensure that Hedwig would meet them there as well. Hermione hated this part leaving her parents, but this was the best she felt about leaving them. The 3 Grangers each had unshed tears in their eyes which got Luna crying. She realized they couldn't love her more if she was their own.

"Thank you. Thank you for me, but for loving Luna and for my "Mione." He wanted to say more but he was choked up as well. Suddenly he was in an Emma embrace only to be followed up with one from Dan.

"We love you too Harry. You're a good young man, one we're proud to call family."

Which set the girls all crying again.

* * *

The trio took a compartment in the first car at the very end. Harry was once more sandwiched between the 2 beauties. Luna was staring out into space, the two had learned that this was something she needed to do. She could not really explain why she got lost like this but it had given rise to the "Looney" moniker she so detested. It wasn't long before their guests arrived. They had expected visitors the entire trip. The trio had a running bet as to who was going to be the first to find them. "I won!" Luna exclaimed coming back from Never Never land as the door opened without any knocking.

"You cheated."

"Did not. Now you and Harry each owe me a foot rub."

The visitor stood there seething. For once quietly waiting for the exchange to complete. "Potter. Why did you shoot me?"

"When did I shoot you, Ron?"

"When I went to rescue you. You were being starved and beaten by your muggle relatives."

"I believe I know where you got the idea from. But I will tell you flat out, at that point, it was the best I had ever been treated by them."

"Then why did you shoot me? I saw a flash and everything."

"Ron I took your picture, and I said I was going to send it to the DMLE. Which I never did by the way."

He was working himself up. His face was getting redder and redder. Harry compared it to volcano erupting. "It's your fault I got in trouble. My mom caught me again coming home in the Ford."

"Why did you go to Harry's in the first place Ron? Harry was in no distress."

"Shut up you whore. You've bewitched him or used a potion on him; the both of you. The headmaster told me you've influenced him. I am going to tell everyone."

"Oh Ron. Why did you call Hermione that? And me as well. Don't you realize you just made an enemy out of one who called you friend?"

"You were my friend Ron. One of my first friends. And because of that friendship, you can leave unmarked. If you ever call either one of my girls a name again. You will not walk away unscathed. Did you take my meaning or did I use too many big words?"

Since Harry had his wand out and the tip of his wand glowed almost as much as Harry's eyes did, Ron quickly backed out of the compartment without any dignity but at least he had all of his body parts.

"You knew it was going to be this way with him. Luna warned you."

"I know." He let go of his anger, while regret crept in. "Just a little painful is all." His anger was something that he had been working on. He had realized when he was self-analyzing that a lot of his troubles were because he spoke out of anger without thinking, "a lot like Ron," he told himself in retrospect.

"Harry," Luna said. "There is still a chance that he will wake up one day. Just don't count on it." He nodded and hoped it was true. If anyone could see that far, it would be her.

The next part of the bet was to who would be their second visitor. Again without any courtesy the door opened to show Malfoy and his 2 apes. "Ha-ha Harry, now you owe me a foot rub."

Malfoy started to speak but Harry stopped him with an upraised hand for silence so as not to interrupt her. Once he was done he then turned to the blond ponce, "Good Morning Scion Malfoy. How are you today?" He finally said.

Malfoy looked confused normally he would already hear Potter screaming at him. He liked to rile Potter up so tried again. "You stopped me from talking so the bint could finish what she was saying!"

"Scion Malfoy. Listen to what I am saying. You know the old ways far better than I ever will. What would an appropriate response be to one who insults a protectoree of an Ancient and Noble house?"

Now he was off his game. Potter yelling was what he was prepared for. "It could be anything including duels. There have even been blood feuds because of it."

"So Scion Malfoy of the Noble House of Malfoy. Let me introduce you to my Protectorees. This is Miss Hermione Granger and this Miss Luna Lovegood. They are betrothed to me." Continuing, "The reason I had her continue is because you entered into our compartment without knocking and were rude to us. Is this not correct?"

"It is Lord Potter. Forgive me, ladies," he said bowing and taking the back of their hands and not even touching his lips to them, but appearing to do so.

The narrow passageway had other people passing back and forth, and several saw this. It would be all over the train in under an hour.

"Scion Malfoy. You and I got off to a bad start several years ago. I believe I know your views of the muggle-born. And you know that I disagree with them. I am willing to discuss this issue with you at any time. And I mean discuss, I don't mean you insulting my Hermione or me insulting you or your family. I am willing to talk this out as gentlemen should. Do you agree?"

It saved Draco some face. He could leave and justify his time by telling everyone that he got Potter to agree to a dialogue. "I do agree Lord Potter and look forward to it." He backed out bowing, his face red from embarrassment.

The door was just fully closed when Luna jumped on his lap and kissed him. "That was very well done, Harry!" He noted that removing anger from the equation had just paid off some wonderful rewards, as he kissed her again because he could.

"Well with you 2 to coach me, I hope to improve a lot of things."

Hermione was a little off, just a bit quiet. "Are you okay "Mione?"

"She's fine Harry, it's just her menses. I start next week so you can kiss her all you want then."

She interrupted, "Hey! I still want my kisses."

"And you shall have them anytime you want them, dear heart." Harry punctuated every word wth a kiss. She smiled and closed her eyes waiting for the next visitor.  
"Hey, my turn now. I said I don't start until next week you can kiss me all you want."

"All I want? That Luna love is a lot of kisses. Come here."

They were still embracing with Hermione tickling and kissing once in a while when there was a knock at the door and then it opened. "Damn! I can't even win a bet with myself."

"Harry..." He looked at Hermione who kept her nose buried in her book after a quick wave to their guest.

"Fine, you're right. You're always right." "Scion Longbottom, it is good to see you." Holding out his hand he stood and continued. "Damn Nev. good look. I would never have expected."

Neville had thinned out and changed his look. "It's actually Longbottom of Longbottom."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Neville waved it away, "Hardly anyone did. It may have been in the Daily Prophet, but with your news, it kind of overshadowed everything else." "I hear, besides your Lordship, you have other news. "You're bonded?"

"I am, and I have never been so happy. Can you believe it Nev; there are actually two other people that love me! But I love that new look," he repeated. "What brought that on?"

"Ron is saying they have you imperiused," he snorted. "As far as my look, last year I had met a Ravenclaw named Marion Maves.."

"Oh, she was nice to me. I liked her."

Neville smiled, "Yes she told me. You should have said something, we would have acted. I assume Lord Potter knows about it?"

"He does my lord. He is most wroth with me over that." Her eyes were downcast but there was a hint of a smile on hers and Hermione's faces.

"As he should. Anyway, we met and started talking and she convinced me to start running. And the first time we went out she went Goth, and I have loved it since then."

"It really does change your look. I'll bet your Gran didn't like it."

"Not at first, but one thing led to another and when we read and heard that you defied Dumbledore, we knew I had to protect myself as well."

"Good thinking," Hermione murmured.

His face was white face with a hint of sparkles in it. He wore the black eyeliner and the black lipstick. His nails were the deepest black. "I can hear Dumblebore now, he's going dark."

Everyone laughed. There were only a few minutes left. " I wanted to tell you; when I am dressed like this I am Null. N.L. Null stands for no fear and no pain. Look there is a lot happening, I have to see a couple of certain someones. Gran filled me in on your escapade with Dumbles. We must discuss this later. We need to speak okay?"

"Thanks Nev," Harry said standing with him. "You have always been a true friend. As I want to be to you. If I mess up on the Lordship business please clue me in."

"Harry we're friends first. All that Lordship stuff is for everyone else. By the way, good job with Malfoy."

"Lock the door Luna we need to change."

"I'll step out."

"No, you won't." Her tone made it clear there was no argument. "You said yourself there is more shown on the beaches. If you see me and Luna in our knickers would you attack us?"

"Of course not. Never without your consent."

"Exactly Harry. You love us, we love you." Luna was already in her blue panties and matching bra. "And yes it's okay to look and it's okay to be excited. At some point, this will all be routine for you."

"Yeah," he said in voice that was suddenly as dry as the hottest desert. "But that isn't today. You two look amazing." That earned him a kiss from Hermione who was just covering her green lingerie with her robes.

"Your turn Harry, and believe us; we will be just as excited as you. Just without the visual aid." They giggled.

* * *

There was always a mad dash for the carriages. Some because they were excited to get to school, others because they wanted to be with friends, and Ron because it was almost dinner time. The 3 walked stately to whatever carriage there was, the only requirement that they sit together. Finally getting to one. They found the cab came preloaded with a couple of twins and Lee Jordan already discussing business.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Harrikins and his harridans."

"Careful George you can tease me, but insult my ladies again and you'll miss dinner and go straight to see Pomfrey."

"I'm not George I'm Fred."

"Bullshit. I could always tell you apart. Sometimes I think you 2 can't, but I can."

"Our own mother can't tell us apart you can?" Fred challenged.

"Your mother may not be able to, but did you ever ask your father? You see him as dad, a slightly eccentric muggle lover." Both boys nodded. "I see him as the head of House Weasley, very smart, honest to a fault and very shrewd to hide his wit in that den of incompetence."

"Why won't Hermione and Luna look at us?" Both were determinedly staring out the window, their lips pressed together so hard they were both thin lines.

"What part of you insulted my ladies do you not understand? Look at their robes. what do you see?"

Lee pointed out, "They have extra patches in silver on their robes."

"Luna's also has her father's house crest on her chest." Both Potter crest's designated them as protectorees of House Potter and Luna as Black-Potter. The short trip was half completed. Harry needed to make his point and soon. "What I want to know is why you insulted us. I think I know why but I want to hear it from you."

"The word is all over the train, you shot at Ron and damaged his father's car and he got in trouble for it."

Hermione snorted but continued to look out the window. "And you three, especially you two know to always take Ron's view of things because he is so stable and a paragon of virtue and intelligence. I realize he is family and you need to be there for your family. But even then you must consider the source."

Silence permeated the small cab for the remainder of the blessedly short trip. Lee was completely in the dark and just listening to his friends and the wild rumor and the twins had to decide whether to trust Ron or to think for themselves. Harry was certain they would be asking questions soon.

When the cab stopped Harry hopped out and assisted the girls inside. The next move was the twins.

It was a pensive trio that said goodbye to each other off to the side before entering the great hall. "We would sit with you Luna if it was allowed tonight. I love you Luna, and don't be afraid to call Dobby if you're in need." Harry's parting kiss was matched by Hermione's. Seldom was there bouts of self-consciousness between the three of them.

Hand in hand Harry and Hermione walked to their table and sat where they could watch Luna. The noise rose and fell as people renewed friendships and greeted each other. Neville came and sat across from Harry his face cleaned but his nails still gleaming in the light. "Null what time do you run?"

"I get up early normally around 6 and run for an hour."

"Perfect. Want some company?"

"Great. I won't have to run alone."

"Harry, look."

His eyes once more fell on Luna, she sat with 2 spaces empty on either side and across from her. His hands tightened into fists and he started to stand. "Stop Harry." Neville grabbed him. "No one has done anything to her. You'll just make it worse for her at this point."

"I wish I had known about this last year."

"Well, thats all water under the bridge now. Do you have a good plan for this year?"

Harry smiled like a happy predator. "I have a plan."

Null snorted, "This is going to be a good year. Life is exciting around you Mr. Potter."

"I could stand for some boring."

"I've done boring, it's a waste. I'll be having fun right next to you." His grin was just as predatory as Harry's.

"Oh, my god. Now there's two of them!"

* * *

The hat came and sang its song; the firsties were sorted into houses, and Dumbledore said something about no Quidditch and some tournament, but neither Harry nor Hermione heard much of it. They had other concerns and flying was a low priority for them. When the food came each just tasted the food and pushed it around the plate. Neither had any appetite.

Null had intercepted any conversation around them, they really didn't hear anything spoken to them. Eventually, everyone left them in their shared solitude.

Luna must have been in similar straights because the only reaction she gave was when Hermione sent waves of love and acceptance to their bond mate. Her head poked up and tear streaked face smiled at her before once more being hidden by staring at her plate.

"Double or nothing," Harry bet. "Dumbledore is going to send a note saying he wants to meet me right after the dinner."

"You're on. He's in a position of strength. He'll know you are expecting a summons will let you sweat a couple of days. Showing you just who is in charge. He is setting something up."

"I agree with Hermione, the old coots already has plans and 2 or 3 backups."

They had hoped to at least tell Luna goodnight, but Dumbledore stopped that. "Instead of everyone rushing to their beds at once. Tonight we are going to try something new. Ravenclaw and Slytherin prefects please lead your charges to their dorms." His eyes were twinkling and his face showed joy as if there was a victory.

Harry swore. "He knew. He knows something is up and deliberately keeping us away from her. I know I'm right."

"I'm not sure Harry."

"Oh, this time, I agree with Harry. That old man just can't help himself. Plans within plans, remember?"

Two minutes later they were allowed to head to their rooms. "Do you think I should have Dobby watch her?"

Hermione thought about it. "We discussed it. She knows to call him if anything happens. You've already had some strict words with her. We need to give her room to grow."

He didn't really like it, but really had no choice. She did want to give it a go.

After a goodnight kiss that turned his brains to mush, Hermione left the two watching her walk up the girl's stairway. "Wow. She really loves you huh? Almost makes you forget you have another bondmate."

His brain rebooted, "I hate you Longbottom."

"Yep, it's going to be an interesting year."

The room fell to sudden silence as the two walked in. Ron and Seamus were staring daggers at him and Dean was watching everything, almost appraisingly.

"What's up with you Potter? Now you're shooting at people. Think because you're rich and 'the boy who lived,' you can get away with everything?"

"Now you sound like him. Answer a question for me. Did you ever have an original thought? Do you believe everything you're told? Or just the first thing. How about you think before you open your mouth. That' his problem too. Just opens his mouth and spits out whatever garbage has been fed to him."

"And what's your position Thomas?"

He shrugged. "Me? I am watching and learning. If I act it will be because I have made up my own mind."

"Fair enough, thank you. And for everyone's edification; I took a photo Ron. A muggle camera. That's why there was a flash. It was nighttime."

Ron didn't want what little support he had to erode. Even his brothers and his sister told him they would be asking questions in the morning. "Oi you. Longbottom. Now you hang with Potter both playing the lord. Too good to be with us."

"For your information Weasley. I 'hang' out with whomever I choose. If I find Harry to do something questionable I will at least give him a chance to explain himself." Null started to walk over to Ron staring at him the whole time. Each took the measure of each other with their eyes. "This isn't last year. Unlike some, I know where I stand. I would hate to be the one to get in the way at the wrong time."

The prefect, Nickens chose that moment to step into the room. Everyone okay in here guys?"

"For the moment," Neville answered.

He was wary enough to hang the room until things were silent. "Tomorrow is the start of the new term. Best be getting into bed."


	5. Harry vs Flitwick, Nevy vs Draco

It came in at 11K. I am going to have to buckle down and get some more writing done. I am as always looking for suggestions.

Thanks to Mr. Beta, (rob4133) he is continuing to do a wonderful job. He is starting his own story soon. I am looking forward to following it.

* * *

Harry seldom needed an alarm to wake him and today was no exception. He found that Neville also woke and was moving the same time he was. Less than ten minutes later the two were at the doors. "It's pissing down!"

"You're not made of sugar. You won't melt."

"That's what Marion says, except she says shit."

"I was just trying to be nice Nev. Let's go."

They made two circuits around the lake before deciding to stop. They were just too wet. Getting to the entrance. Neville stopped. "Filch will kill us if we get water on his floor."

"You only live once Null." Harry was going to brave it. But 2 passing 7th years took pity on them and used a drying charm on them.

Hermione was waiting on them as they came down the boy's stairs fresh from their showers.

"Good run?"

"Better than no run. You know Harry, Marion was introducing me to weights as the summer ended."

"That would be so cool. I'll put it on the list."

"The list?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry has this mental list of things he wants to accomplish."

"Good idea. Where is this list?"

"It's somewhere in his head."

"Wouldn't it be better to write it down?"

"Yeah but I want the girls to be able to access the list in my head. As a challenge you see."

"How is that going?" He was curious. Not a lot was known about bonds, and what was told was lies and legends.

"Not too good. the only thoughts we can see of his all deal with sex."

"So you see most of his thoughts then." He added jokingly.

"And the other 2% probably isn't worth knowing," Harry finished as they got to the Ravenclaw eagle.

Two firsties were walking out so they didn't need to worry about any riddle. "I thought she would be outside or meet us outside of our common room."

Not a sound was made but the two turned to the corner. There in the corner, a corner almost hidden by a book shelf and a large plant was Luna doing her best to blend into the gray colored seat cover. "Luna love?" Hermione yelled running to her. She helped raise her head. Her skin was red her eyes unfocused and on any exposed skin, you could see a dark roadmap tracing her veins.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled.

"Yes Mast..."

"Take them to the infirmary."

Dobby nodded and touched the 2 girls. In a moment they were gone.

"You're my second?" Harry was fuming. He was mad at himself, at the headmaster, and all of Ravenclaw. He had to force himself to be calm.

"Of course, let's do it."

The two strode into the dining hall as if marching to war. Being early the hall was sparsely populated, but both of the professors Harry wanted to talk to were there. Along with another he didn't want to talk to.

"Professor Flitwick and Assistant Headmistress McGonagall. I am sorry to intrude on your breakfast but I need a moment of your time."

"The school year has just begun and you already show your arrogance Potter."

"I wasn't addressing you Snape."

"That's a detention with me tonight Potter."

"That's Lord Potter, Snape and you are interfering with House Potter and House Black business. I will not sit for your detention. You interrupted a private discussion." He kept his voice low he really didn't need to get loud he was trying to keep it at a civil volume.

Professor Flitwick interrupted. "How may I help you, Lord Potter?"

"Would you like to do this here or somewhere else professor?"

"You're right. Let us retire to the anteroom."

The four made their way to the room, Neville the last to enter. Seeing Professor Snape there he turned," You were neither asked for nor wanted., excuse us, professor," as he closed the door on Snape's angry face.

"Lord Potter you wished to speak with us?"

"Before I begin I wish to express my reluctance to take this course of action. I have nothing except the utmost respect for the both of you. However, this is the third year in which this has occurred. Your inaction or your incompetence forces me to challenge you to a duel."

McGonagall's sharp intake of breath showed her surprise. "And how has professor Flitwick been incompetent Lord Potter?" Clearly not happy.

"My bondmate lies in the hospital wing. Once again the victim of abuse. Every year it is the same thing. She has reported this previously to your prefects and that only exacerbated the issue. You are in charge of Ravenclaw. You are the one assigning the prefects. The ghosts report to you. You are either complicit or incompetent. I stand ready to meet you now or any time."

McGonagall's mouth opened and closed several times. Flitwick stood as if poleaxed.

"Lord Potter's challenge may not have been exactly as proscribed by tradition, but I stand ready as his second."

"Lord Potter I ask your indulgence. I ask for 48 hours to resolve this to your satisfaction. If not I will be glad to cross wands with you."

"Your reputation precedes you Professor. I know that there is none but the smallest chance that I would be able to overcome you. Luna is my responsibility and I will shoulder those responsibilities come what may." Harry turned his head to silently ask Neville.

"It's allowed, Harry."

"Then that will be acceptable professor." They nodded to one another then Filius turned to Minerva, "May I ask you to pass out schedules?"

"Go. Take care of business."

The door to the anteroom nearly exploded off the hinges. The now filling breakfast hall stopped silently. Before talk resumed at a higher pitch. Most asked the question, "I wonder what happened?"

More than a couple guessed, "Must have something to do with Potter." While Snape stared at his hated enemy just wishing they were alone. He would show that Potter. They're all alike.

Harry followed the diminutive man into the sickbay. Immediately Hermione was in his arms. She hadn't stopped crying since she had gotten there. "How is she?"

"She will be fine Mr. Potter. It was a good thing she got here when she did it was a near thing."

"What happened?" Filius demanded.

"Isenthe poison, in an aerosol form. She probably didn't realize it was there. I am amazed she was able to dress and move today. I've cleared her lungs and her body will do the rest."

"Can we have something for Hermione?"

Poppy looked at the girl, she was a wreck. Nodding, she took a dreamless sleep potion and made Hermione drink it. Without thinking, Harry took his wand and levitaed Hermione's bed closer to Luna's. No one realized, not evn Harry that he had done so silently. In a flash she was holding on to Luna as she fell asleep. Covering her up Harry took a seat and began his vigil over his ladies.

"You can go to class Mr. Potter, they're safe."

"You'll excuse me, but that hasn't been my experience so far."

"Let him go Poppy. Mr. Potter would not do very well right now. I am going to use your floo." Taking a handfull of powder he threw it in yelling, "Aurors!"

A face appeared, "Aurors here. Who am I speaking with?"

"This is Professor Flitwick we have a situation. There has been an attack."

It was at that time the headmaster chose to enter the room. He interrupted the professor. "I don't think aurors are really necessary. I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Well I'm not. I want the aurors!"

"Filius, let's discuss this."

The Auror interrupted, "What do you want me to do?"

Flitwick lost his patience. "Johnson. What are you supposed to do when someone calls for aurors?"

"Standby. Someone will be coming through momentarily."

Dumbledore for the first time looked around the room. "Mr. Potter? What are you doing here?" His voice had an edge to it that wasn't lost on anyone else.

"I am protecting my bondmates sir."

"I am sure they will be fine."

"I am glad you are. I'm not. The first night in the school and I nearly lost my Luna. I'm not moving."

Dumbledore was going to yell at him when the aurors stepped through. "Imagine my surprise, headmaster when we receive a call from Hogwarts. I can't ever remember getting a call for assistance from here." Amelia Bones stepped through with the young Auror that Harry assumed was Johnson. "What happened?"

"Miss Lovegood was poisoned last night with Isenthe poison."

"Just how could someone be exposed to that be a mistake Headmaster? And again something to do with Lord Potter? I thought I cautioned you before about interfering with Lord Potter and his bondmates?"

Albus stood there his face beginning to get red; too angry for words. Getting himself under control, he demanded, "You will apprise me once your investigation concludes?"  
It wasn't really a question. In this circumstance as the headmaster, he was within his rights to know what happened in his school. Without another word, he turned and left.

"I am sorry that this occurred. Do you have any insight to this?"

Harry told her everything, the prior abuse and the actions of the headmaster the previous evening. He told the aurors how they had found her this morning.

"This poison is devilishly difficult to detect. It's colorless and almost odorless. It's fairly easy to obtain and although we're going to try unless we get a break, the perpetrator may get away with this."

"Lord Potter is holding me responsible for this. And I agree with his assessment."

The aurors left with the professor leaving Harry and Nurse Pomphrey and the girls. Hoping it was unnecessary, he broke out one of his books that had some spell chains that might help him against the professor. He wasn't going to win, but he was going to put up a fight.  
-

Luna was the first to wake up. She saw his face, his beaming smile welcoming her. "Luna love. How is my girl?" He gently kissed her.

"I'm tired. I don't feel good."

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She immediately turned and grabbed Hermione. It wasn't another minute before she was back asleep.

Neville came up with a sandwich. "You hadn't eaten breakfast, and you're about to miss lunch. How is she?"

"She woke up a couple hours ago and fell back to sleep. Hermione was pretty upset so she needed a potion."

"What about you? What do you need?"

Harry pointed. "Them. The two of them healthy. The walls have eyes and ears here. "But you know who I suspect?"

"Of course, I do as well. Proving it is an entirely different matter. You couldn't know this, but except for firsties, all Ravenclaws have been excused from classes for the day. I saw a couple when I was down for lunch. They didn't look happy."

"I very nearly pulled the whole room down when I was there earlier. If it happens again, I will."

"That's just it. You can't let it happen. You've put Flitwick in an almost impossible situation. If he doesn't satisfy you in what, 40 hours from now; he has to duel a 15-year-old. There's not a lot of honor in that for him or you."

"I know that. I honestly couldn't think of another way to protect Luna without changing schools. If I had just complained the problems would have come from another avenue, and he should have seen it when she first got there."

"Harry. I don't disagree with you."

"By the way. You've quickly made yourself a target also."

"Not as much as you. But yeah I know." Neville thought back through the conversation and what he knew of Harry. "Don't tell me. You've got an idea."

Harry smirked, "Okay, I won't tell you, but yeah. I just hope it works."

It was later as both girls were waking up that the aurors and Professor Flitwick came back. "It was as we feared, there is just nothing to go on. No trace of magical energy, nothing left behind, nothing to point us to an enemy."

"What about that other issue I mentioned? Did you check into that?"

"I did. I am seeing a pattern here."

"I would like to talk to you further about this when there is time."

"I look forward to it."

Flitwick was curious, "I realize that I am completely blind and only half aware of what you are talking about. But is this other matter related to this one?"

Amelia was about to say she was unsure when Harry answer first, "I believe so. As do others. Which makes this more important."

The girls stirred and Hermione was at once hugging her mate. "Easy Miss Granger, let her relax a bit," Pomphrey recommended. Luna's smile was dazzling as she enjoyed Hermione's attention.

After being question by the officers, Johnson and Bones went to brief the headmaster. Waiting till they were alone Filius put up privacy charms.

"Mr. Potter, do you suspect the headmaster's involvement with this?"

"I do professor. Did you also know that my godfather Sirius Black is innocent? The headmaster and professor Snape know this for a fact. Also, the headmaster tried his best to stop me from accepting my lordship. As well as making a weak attempt to keep me from my ladies during the summer."

"So part of the reason why you challenged me was because of his influence over me."

"Correct. If you are Dumbledore's man, you would happily put me in my place like his pet bat does. Your actions today show me you are your own man."

"You have given me much to think about. When there is time I will let you know of my investigation into Miss Lovegood's difficulties and we still may have a date in the very near future."

"I am kind of looking forward to it Professor."

He smiled at Harry, "I knew you would."  
-

Filius knocked on Minerva's door and walked in. "Break open the bottle."

"That bad?"

"Worse." He said tossing a quick dram of fire-whiskey down his throat. "Hit me again", as fire came from his mouth. "I am so disgusted right now. If I was in Mr. Potter's shoes I would challenge me too."

"What was going on?"

"Did you know that Miss Lovegood is a seer? I'll have to talk to her but from the little I've heard, she's powerful. And without any training, she sees things that no one else can and was too open and shared what she saw. Her mother's death nearly destroyed her father and he is only now beginning to cope with it. Anyway, no mother, no father, no friends she came to school looking for acceptance and found more people to pick on her, 'Looney Lovegood.' She's been beaten, cursed, stuck into closets , tripped. You name it, its probably been done to her. She's even had her shoes stolen in the winter time. I'm sorry Minny I know this report is disjointed I'm just too upset," as he drained another glass and reached another. I've fired all the prefects. They either participated in it or knew about it. I've removed the Quidditch team, next year we will have to field a new one. And if I am around I doubt I will let anyone who was actively involved in it. If I had all of Ravenclaw to pick from, not counting first years, choosing only the totally innocent, I would perhaps find 6 players.

"Are you going to tell Albus?"

"Do you really think that Albus didn't know? Who do you think is Mr. Potter's prime suspect?"

It was Minerva's turn to take a pull. "Why?"

"First, he accepts his Lordship. Amelia told me Albus stopped Potter from doing it when he was younger. He never he told him that he was a lord or mentioned that his parents had a will ... that he was a witness to. He knew James and Lilly's wishes for the boy but ignored them. Did you know that Sirius is innocent?"

"No!"

"He is. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger were witnesses to Pettigrew's confession."

"Peter is alive?" She took her second shot.

"Indeed he was Weasleys pet rat."

"Damn."

"Yeah, Damn. So to look at from Potter's perspective, Albus hides important facts from Harry, Keeps Harry away from Sirius and all of the others that would raise him, hides his lordship, once Mr. Potter rebels, he then accosts him in Gringott's, sends Weasley to 'rescue' him and then the day school starts almost kills the greatest seer since Helga."

"What are you going to do?"

"You know Potter was right to challenge me, I overheard him and Longbottom talking. He was going to pull the entire Ravenclaw tower down this morning."

She snorted in her glass. "He's strong but not that strong."

"Don't fool yourself. Albus is still the strongest in the castle, but Potter is right behind him and Longbottom dead on his heels. Those two are powerhouses I would hate to enrage the two of them together."

"That maybe why Albus did it. To try and kill Luna at the same time Potter gets his wand snapped and thrown into Azkaban."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"So what are you going to do about Potter's challenge? He may be stronger than you, but certainly not a match for you."

"I have an idea, but I'll need your help."

She raised her glass, "Confusion to Dumbledore!"

"And to his pet bat, I hope he gets rabies!"

"Here-here!"

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter a moment of your time please." Harry and Neville were in the Great Hall grabbing dinner. Harry wasn't going to leave Luna but Professor Flitwick promised to stay in his stead until he had a chance to eat.

Rumors were spreading quicker and quicker, the more so because no one knew what to believe. They knew that someone in Ravenclaw had nearly died, and then did die, (again according to rumor), and that Harry Potter was involved. A few has seen him in the common area that very morning. Everyone knew this was fact because the head of the DMLE was there today, in Ravenclaw and then in the headmaster's office.

A Slytherin yelled out, "Hey Potter, did you kill a Ravenclaw tody?"

Neville and he just laughed. He answered, "Did you do a headcount?"

Neville called out, "Do a count of Slytherin today too, cause tomorrow... well you know."

People started to run around as talk increased. Everyone eyed the pair as McGonigall had the boys follow her up several flights of stairs; past the Gryffindor entrance. There was a portrait of the griffin in all of his glory. "Open," She said . There was a common room similar to the other Gryffindor one, except a tad smaller. There waiting for him was Professor Flitwick, Luna, and Hermione.

"Harry! The girls exclaimed jumping up in his arms.

The girls were tightly against either side of him as they sat on the couch. "While the investigation proceeds, there is actually little hope barring some unforeseen miracle that we will discover the culprit or culprits. As far as the past abuse is concerned, I have taken appropriate steps and punished the individuals and the house in general for fostering that atmosphere. I can if you will give you a complete list of people punished and details of their punishment."

"No that's fine professor. I don't want to know, it would be too tempting. But any further issues with these people will see them hurt, and I give you fair warning, I mean hurt."

"Understood Lord Potter, and our other issue?"

He was going to respond when Neville cleared his throat, and with his hand indicated he should rise. He did so and faced the man. "I believe everything has been resolved satisfactorily," he said looking at both girls who nodded. "I want to thank you for addressing this so promptly, I look forward to your; the both of your tutelage." He finished with a bow.

"You are most welcome," he returned the bow. "I shall consider this matter closed. And by the way, I would like to offer the four of you some extra training? Perhaps a couple times a week?"

"That will be marvelous." Hermione was especially eager.

"See me after class tomorrow. We will set up a time then." Both professors left the four, everyone was smiling.

They quickly inspected the living quarters. There were two bedrooms each with two beds in it. Each room had 2 large desks. The girls put their heads together. Neville and Harry knew enough to let them go. The girls done with their conversation asked, "Neville? Which room do you want?"

He shrugged, "One is much like the other. They each have a private bath. Why?"

"Because we want you to take that one," Luna said pointing to the left hand. "And we want to take that one, " Hermione finished pointing to the right.  
"Fine by me. Harry?"

"That works for me. I'll have Dobby move all of our things to the different rooms."

"No." Hermione started.

"You don't understand," Luna finished.

"You're going in there with us." They said together.

"Oh..." Dawn broke for the young men.

"You mean you will be sleeping together?"

"Yes Neville that is what one does in bedrooms is sleep. However, if you're referring to sex."

And once again Hermione finished, "we will not be engaging sex for some time yet. We will be doing normal boyfriend girlfriend girlfriend stuff though. Does this bother you?"

"Not especially. It would have last year, but Marion really opened my eyes."

"I wish I had gotten to know her."

Luna asked, "Hermione? Why is everyone always asking us about sex? Do they need lessons? Or not remember how? I don't understand."

"It's okay Luna love we'll try to explain it to you."

"I think it's going to be one of those things you don't understand though." Harry finished.

After the run with Null the next morning and a quick shower the quartet began the trek to the dining hall. "I want to make a detour."

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Is this what we spoke of?"

"Yeah Nev, it's basically your idea, just working off of it." He smirked and the girls sighed. They knew it was going to be an interesting day.

Their luck was good, and they spied a lone first year Slytherin. This was almost as rare as a Crumple-horned Snorcack sighting, so they jumped on the chance. "Excuse me. Do you have a second?"

Every Slytherin firstie knows who Harry Potter is. They have to endure a 30-minute lecture on why he is evil their first night. So naturally he was nervous. "What do you want?" He replied nervously gripping his wand in a death grip. The fact that he knew 2 spells neither of which would help in this situation. But he could bluff. He waved his wand threateningly.

"Relax, I don't hate Slytherins. Despite what you have heard. Just certain assholes." The boy relaxed a bit. "What we want is just a simple business transaction."

This was something most Slytherins understood. "What is it?"

"Simple, you skip breakfast. Go anywhere you want. Just don't be seen by your housemates until after breakfast."

"I don't have class this morning, nothing until after lunch. What do you get out if it? And better yet, what's in it for me?"

"We are pranking some professors. As far as you are concerned, I will pay you 2 galleons, if this goes well maybe some other easy tasks down the road."

"Down the road?"

"He means in the future," Hermione added.

The Slytherin thought about it, "No one is getting hurt?"

"Not at all. This is a prank nothing further."

"I want my gold now."

"Great!" Harry said handing over the gold. "By the way, don't look Snape or the headmaster in the eye, they read minds."

"That's illegal!" He was affronted.

"Since when did that matter to those two?"

"I am going to the library, enjoy your prank."

They only stopped him to find out his name and to shake his hand. Marcus, they found out was a half-blood that was as surprised as anyone that he was placed in Slytherin.  
With no friends there yet, the ambitious boy jumped on the opportunity to make some easy gold just by missing breakfast. Even if it was found out, no one would blame him for making 2 galleons for no work at all.

They walked into the hall and naturally everyone's eyes gravitated towards Potter with the 2 ladies on either arm and his close friend right behind. They were eating when Neville stood up and pointed his finger at each member of the Slytherin table counting heads and then sat down. This garnered almost no attention. Then Hermione stood up and did the same followed closely behind by Luna each doing the same head count. They would lean in close and whisper, Luna could be heard giggling followed by "shhh's." Finally, Harry stood up and did the same.

Someone remembered Longbottom said, "Slytherin was next." Others stood up and started doing it too, forgetting they would need to know how many were in the house to begin with. Eventually, the Slytherin prefects started it as well. Much talk was heard from the table everyone trying to account for everyone else's location. A few even stood and ran to the dungeon looking for people which further confused the count.

Hushed whispers were uttered throughout the hall at every table with snippets of "Potter and Longbottom killed some Slytherins." While everyone eyed the quartet nervously. Eventually one of the prefects got the brilliant idea to run to the head table and tell Snape what the commotion was. The entire head table listened as the nervous prefect loudly whispered that Potter had killed some Slytherins. Snape's eyes grew wide with surprise and then anger as did the headmaster's. Minerva and Filius smirked and hid their smiles behind napkins, while Trawlney was heard to say, "I foresaw it, but I didn't think it would happen today."

The four done with their breakfast and their fun stood to leave. Everyone grew quiet, not a sound was heard until Harry said, "What do you think Nev, tomorrow puffs or griffins?"

He shrugged, "Why not both?"

Sounds good, "Girls could you get a count for today please?"

The girls jabbed their finger at the student bodies, Hermione taking the puffs and Luna completing the griffins.

They were in Flitwick's charm class when it was interuppted by Professor Snape. "Forgive me," he said even making that sound condescending. "I need a moment of Mr. Potter's time.

"By all means. Mr. Potter," he said indicating the door.

"How can I help you professor?"

The greasy bat just gestured towards the door, "In the hallway Potter."

Harry followed him out the door only to be joined by Filius a moment later. Snape couldn't very well object to it, it was his time they were interrupting. "3 of my snakes are missing Potter. I will see you expelled and sent to Azkaban for this!" He couldn't hide the vitriol.

And Harry couldn't help himself, "Wait a minute. 3 students that you are responsible for are missing and I am going to jail? Does that mean I am in charge of Slytherin house? If you can't find them maybe you should go to prison."

"I know you killed them. I will have my revenge."

"You're going a bit fast for me," he stressed the word, "Professor," to make it sound disgusting. "First, they are missing and now they are dead. Do you have the bodies? Was I seen near the corpses? Should I get some representation?"

Just then a 7th year ran up, "Wilkes and Donahue were found professor. They were in a broom closet."

"That's a relief, professor. Oh wait, they were in a broom cupboard. If she gets pregnant am I responsible for that too? Professor Snape, write these rules down of what I am supposed to be responsible for will you? This way maybe it will make your job easier."

While Flitwick smirked and Snape fumed, Harry helped him out one last time. "You know the headmaster has control of the wards. He can with his command demand to know where everyone in the castle is. Before you embarrass yourself further ask him for his help. That's a much better choice than running up to a 4th year."

Snape was nearly apoplectic. "I know you did something Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor for wasting my time!" He snarled and seemed to fly away. He never thought of asking the headmaster. His only thought was to finally have something to hurt a Potter with, any Potter.

Once back in the classroom Filius awarded, "15 points to Mr. Potter for assisting Professor Snape."

Lunch time was quite a different matter. Null had nearly demanded that they all get there early. They took a good seat at the Gryffindor table as they watched everyone file in. The four laughed as every house had their first and second years file in together under the watchful eyes of a prefect, all with wands in hand. The snakes and puffs had all of their students together, first and seconds surrounded by prefects and upper years. Marcus winked and the four laughed and applauded as the parade strode past their spot.

Luna couldn't let it go. She stood and looked to each of the four houses, "Are they all there?"

A few nodded, and one of the upper year claws answered, "everyone's accounted for."

She turned to the head table and said, "and that's how you get your prefects to do their fucking jobs!"

She walked out closely followed by an extremely proud Hermione and Harry. Both of which kissed her soundly.  
-

They were sitting in their common room. The girls hugging Neville. It had been a tough day for him. He had following the darks arts class had dressed completely in black and had put on the full makeup. Seeing the spider tortured was just a bit too much for him. Things had quieted and fallen into a routine. Luna had a couple of girls in her year that was starting to talk to her, and the four were either at or near the top in all of their classes. No one mentioned that Harry had ordered Dobby to keep a close watch on her. An order he was happy to follow.

No one wanted to go to the hall so Dobby had fixed their meals for them. He was hugged every day by both girls and thanked by Harry. He knew he had made the right decision 2 years ago. All of the pain and discomfort was worth it to be bonded to these loving people. A knock at the door disturbed the quiet conversation. The griffin announcing 2 guests.

The twins stood in the common room not daring to sit down not even able to meet anyone's eyes. "May we help you gentlemen?"

For once the twin speak didn't work. They started "umm, and ahh."

"Okay," Harry said. "Let's make this easy. Fred, what's on your mind?"

"We needed to speak to the ladies, Lord Potter." He was clearly embarrassed.

"That is up to the ladies. However, Lord Longbottom and I will be right here while you do so. Recent actions on your part have suspended any kind of trust we had for you."

"And you are right to do so," George jumped in with Gryffindor courage. "It has been made clear to us, that our brother did lie to us. We are not even sure why we believed him in the first place. Most of Gryffindor has found his stories too much to believe and they've only grown with the retelling."

"Oh really!" Hermione was quick to respond. "What is that prat saying now?"

"The latest retelling now has him fighting Harry off after a long magic duel and him barely escaping with his life; heroically of course."

"With Harry as the bad guy?" Luna jumped in.

They nodded. "Fred, George sit down. We have much to discuss. I want to point out that we can understand that you have to defend siblings, but we really don't know what it is like. All of us here are only children. But we would imagine if a story sounds like a bunch of dragon dung then no matter what the source, it has to be pointed out."

"That's the point." One started.

"We know that and him." The twin speak was beginning to flow again.

"but we almost had to believe him," they both finished.

"Someone must have been helping him then. That's fine. This is what we want to do. Tell us now if you have a problem with it..."

-  
A week or so later they were at breakfast and Harry was reading the newspaper. Mrs. Granger had forwarded it via Hedwig. The headline read,

"DRUG KINGPINS OF SURREY SENT TO PRISON."

Harry read through the news. The Dursleys had followed their attorney's advice and had accepted a plea deal of 15 to 20 years. The article went to say they were convicted of  
possession and sale of illegal narcotics, (Daedalus never did figure out what those white packets of powder were,) child abuse, forgery, and Harry couldn't believe it, tax  
fraud. He thought for sure that was going to be resolved. He was ambivalent about the whole thing. One part of him rejoiced that there was no way they would hurt him anymore,  
but the other argued they were family. Without even glancing at the headline Hermione pulled him away from the table and sat him facing out. Hitching her robes up she sat on  
his lap her legs on either side of his hips and just hugged him. She noticed almost immediately the mood shift as well as all of the blood leaving his head for other  
regions.

"That's 10 points Mr. Potter for the public spectacle you are making of yourself." The greasy bat sneered.

"Some things are worth it," Hermione said as she kissed him one more time before finishing her toast.

None of the guys worried about the points. Thet wished they could have someone sit on their laps.

"Some of us are trying to eat here Potter!" Well almost all the guys, the redhaired vacuum almost lost his appetite; almost.

Luna scrunched her eyes almost closed. Trying to read Harry's paper upside down. It wasn't as easy as Daddy's, the typeface was too dissimilar. "Harry, what is this thought I  
have about the list and Dudley?"

"Oh my Luna! I owe you a foot rub! I had almost forgot." He dove back onto the paper looking for information on Dudley. While he was beating me, I was trying hard not to lose  
my temper and I decided to move him up to the top[ of the list. I have an idea for a prank that will help Dudley and be funny as hell at the same time."

"Well Mr. Potter. You can start at my feet but it won't end there."

"Luna, may we know your friends?"

They sat down at the claw table for breakfast. Luna was all too happy to introduce Harry and Hermione as her bondmates. No one was surprised by this anymore but no formal

introductions had been made. Neville however, was scouting new territory. He sat at the snake table directly across from a 7th year. He made small talk with her after

introducing himself. She didn't look immediately affronted, and returned the polite conversation, asking Neville why a boy would color his nails and especially that color.

"Hey squib," yelled Malfoy. "Why don't you go back to where you came from?" His cronies laughed, most just stopped to watch the entertainment.

Neville stood up, "Are you addressing me?"

Malfoy gave him the finger and continued, "No one wants you here squib."

Neville looked at him cooly, "Stand up when you are addressing your betters Scion Malfoy."

That should have tipped him off, but he was too full of himself to realize when he was being played. Pansy tried to get him to shut up, but he threw her hands off of him. "You're not my better!"

"I am in every sense of the word. Refrain yourself before you get into a situation that you cannot hope to succeed in."

"I'll prove it. I challenge you to a duel!"

"Silly boy, since the one challenged, I get to name the time, place and event." Malfoy still looked confident until Null said, "Here, now and boxing. It is and has been part

of a gentleman's education since going back to the days of Camelot. As we are both of noble houses you are expected to be proficient in the sport."

"Is this really necessary boys?" The headmaster had come over to try and end this.

"There are no 'boys' here headmaster. Scion Malfoy has insulted me twice and challenged me. I have accepted."

"Can we resolve this without bloodshed? It is, after all, better to forgive one another. You should just forgive Scion Malfoy Lord Longbottom. The Greater Good demands it." As soon as he spoke the phrase, his eyes bulged out for a moment and his face quickly turned a nice fuschia color as his underwear tightened up 3 sizes in an instant as everyone thought he stopped of his own volition and grew angry.

"I doubt it headmaster, Scion Malfoy would have to recant right here and right now, that I am indeed his better."

Dumbledore just waved towards the head table and gingerly walked out of the hall as the four tried not to smirk due to the seriousness of the new situation.

Malfoy looked sick, but Harry had to hand it to him he didn't back down.

"Very well, who are your seconds?" The deputy asked.

"I ask my Lord Potter to stand as my second."

Harry stood up, "It is my honor, and I will always have your back Nev."

Draco with a nod indicated Crabbe as his second.

A few quick waves of his wand and the center of the dining hall all of a sudden had a boxing ring in it. Showing that Minerva had at least a passing familiarity with the modern look of boxing.

"I don't believe that Lord Longbottom is looking to permanently disfigure Scion Malfoy. May I suggest gloves, headgear, and mouthguards?"

Neville assented to this and Draco not wanting to show his ignorance agreed also.

"Any other suggestions Lord Potter?" She was getting very irritated with Potter and now Longbottom; they had too much freedom, she would have to talk with Albus and Severus today.

"May I suggest that someone warn Matron Pomphrey? She is going to have a blonde haired patient very soon.

Once again Flitwick as the school expert on dueling became the de facto referee. Malfoy appeared lost as he sat having finally figured out how the headgear and gloves went on,  
while Harry cinched the gloves tighter.

"Why did you insist on headgear and gloves Harry. I can take him."

"Nev, I know you can take him. It never entered my mind that you couldn't. My first thought is I didn't want you breaking your hand on his face and my next thought was to ensure he survived."

"I can accept that. Any strategies Mr. Corner Man?"

Laughing, "I know almost nothing about boxing. But Malfoy I do know. He will look to get in early blow before the start of the fight and either punch beneath the belt or  
kick. "Null, do me a favor when you put him down, make sure he can't get back up."

"You can bet on it. I've been looking forward to fixing this little prick for a few years."

"Hey I have an idea. How quick are you going to put him out?"

"How long do you want it to last...?"

The twins were seen running all over the hall. They had regular customers that liked to place the odd bet with them. One was even seen talking to a couple of the professors. Luna and Hermione each chose a different twin after speaking with Harry and made a very specific bet.

The two gentlemen faced each other from their corners. Crabbe looked lost, while Harry had just a little more experience seeing some Olympic boxing competition on the telly.

Flitwick enhanced his voice. "We will be following the current Olympic guidelines for this match. Each of the professors has a scorecard and have been given instructions in its use. There will be 3 rounds each 3 minutes in length. When a competitor falls to the mat, the other man will retreat to the farthest corner until called by me. If any boxer cannot continue after being knocked down following a ten count the match will be over. If it continues to the end of the third round then the scorecards will be tallied and a winner declared. We begin in 1 minute."

The head gear and transfigured trunks shifted to the house colors. Neville's head gear had his Longbottom crest featured dead center on his head gear as Malfoy's had his as well. Flitwick called them to the center of the ring, Harry a step behind on Neville's right. Crabbe had to rush to get to the same spot. "There will be no blows beneath the belt, that's the waistline gentlemen. If I tell you to break apart, then you break apart. Continuous disregard of my warnings will result in loss of points and if I have to warn you 3 times for the same infraction it could cost you the match. Do either of you have any questions?"

Neville immediately said no, while Draco appeared scared but his face became resolute and said no as well.

That by itself actually increased Harry's opinion of the little ponce, out of his element but he was determined not show weakness. "Touch gloves and retreat to your corners. At the sound of the bell come out boxing."

"Last chance Scion you recant of your comments?"

He still looked green but shook his head no.

When the bell sounded Null came out and to his credit only had to wait a few seconds for Malfoy to come near. Just as predicted, once Malfoy came close he swung wildly and Neville just leaned backward to avoid the blow. As the blow went past, Null stepped forward and gave a left jab directly to Draco's nose. It stood him up and his eyes crossed for a moment. Nev taunted, "Come on Malfoy. Man up. You're better than me right?"

Malfoy through his mouthguard had a scream of rage and started to punch with everything he had. Neville ducked, leaned and caught blows on his arms and on his gloves. None of Malfoy's rage came close to hurting him. Just as Draco's strength was ending and the blows coming slower with no force, he heard Harry say, "Now."

Two straight jabs with his left and a right cross had Malfoy on the mat in the center of the ring.

A quick ten count and the match was over. It wasn't until Neville's arm was raised by Flitwick's Wingardium Levosa did Neville become aware of the very exuberant student body.

Crabbe and Goyle seemed unsure what to do. Their friend was lying and sobbing quietly, his only outward sign his shoulders shaking. Harry signaled the girls to watch the bodyguards and the rest of the Slytherins as they tried to build up a fallen foe. Harry gently removed the headgear while Neville did the same for the gloves. "Come to gloat Potter?' The disgust plain in his voice. Harry couldn't tell if it was for him and Null or himself.

"Never. It's not right to gloat.

"Especially one who even though afraid fought valiantly."

Draco was stunned into silence as Harry as a proper corner man should wipe his face with a moist towel and dried it as he helped him to his feet. Harry looked as the crowd still talked animatedly, somehow Flitwick was interceeding. Intercepting both students and staff. "Look Draco. I told you before and I will speak for Neville in this as well. Everyone has value. Everyone. Neither of us wants to coerce you into making a decision, but you are running out of time. Soon you will make a choice. You will have to decide whether to stand on your own two feet or to kneel at the feet of a bastard. And Draco?" He said catching the young man's eyes. I really mean bastard, he's been lying to everyone and I can prove it."

Neville added quietly, "Draco, he is a half-blood. Come and see us when you can. Come alone. You will be safe you have my word."

Unable to say anything, as they were about to be overrun by students he nodded, put on his I am better than everyone look and hopped out the ring as he yelled at the bookends, "Where were you? Those two could have killed me!"

The girls had bet and won a lot of gold. They had bet that Draco would be knocked out at 2 minutes into the first round. Hermione looked a bit queasy, "Harry I don't feel right about this."

The four were sitting in the common room just relaxing and drinking butterbeers. Harry went and sat next to her and pulled her on to his lap. She was so pretty. Everytime he looked at her his love grew a little. "It doesn't feel right that we should profit over Malfoy's defeat."

"Oh my little Jiminy Cricket, I hadn't seen you in so long." He said kissing her. "Sweetie, we're not profiting over Malfoy. All of those wankers that bet on the dark pureblood defeating our Null. Remember the muggle saying? 'A fool and his money are soon parted."

"So what do you want to do with it?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Keep it, give it all to Null, give it to charity. As long as it doesn't go back to those that lost it in the first place."

"So this was all for education?"

"Sure. let's go with that," He teased. Seeing her still uncertain he got serious. "It was a lesson but also a bit of fun. You know I have plenty of gold. Tell you what, why don't you and Luna split it and put in your accounts that I setup for you. Once there is enough you can have Bloodbringer begin to invest into the muggle stock market. That is an area the goblins haven't heavily invested in, too few wizards want to risk their money on a bunch of muggles."

That got Neville interested. Between the four of them, they hashed out a plan to earmark gold for the stock market. Harry admitted he knew almost nothing about it, but the richest of the muggles invested in it winning and losing vast sums.

The conversation lulled and Hermione still sat on his lap. "Harry?"

"Yes, Luna love?"

"Why is Hermione all of a sudden someone called Jiminy Cricket?"

Neville caught on almost immediately that it was allegory. It took Luna a little while longer to understand and she had to hear the whole story. Hermione had been talking for a half hour straight before Luna caught it.

"Harry?" she sounded a little left out. "Who am I? If Hermione is Jiminy Cricket then who am I? Am I Gepetto?"

"Oh, Luna no. You are someone much more important." It was her turn for the lap. But Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. It had been a long day. "You know I actually thought about this while I was running the other day. You my love, are Chicken Little."

In stereo, the girls said, "Chicken Little?" Luna bouncing up and down on Harry making him wince, the sudden bouncing hurting the 'boys', and Hermione sitting up straight questioning whether her Harry had lost some marbles, and not the ones that Luna was torturing. She quickly cut that thought off. She was too tired to teach Luna about that reference tonight.

"Oh! Tell me about Chicken Little!" She still jumped not paying attention to Harry's discomfort.

Harry in a bit of pain, croaked "'Mione please."

"Harry I will get even with you. Just you wait Potter!" Neville was laughing, he loved these three and learned so much from them. Harry smiled through his pain and Hermione spent another 30 minutes explaining about Chicken Little and the sky falling.

The story over Luna still didn't get it. "But why Chicken Little?"

"Luna, our love. Don't you see? You've gone around for years telling everyone things they didn't want to hear, and they made fun of you for it. Now you're being proved right. and everything you've seen and said will come to pass. And you will go from a no one to one of the two most important people in the world, and you already are."

She just had to kiss him. Hermione understanding and seeing he was right kissed him just as hard.

"Okay I'm knackered and I have to get up and run tomorrow. First though I need a bath. Who wants to wash my back?"

They both jumped up and ran into the bedroom yelling "I do, I do!" With Luna adding, I want to wash his front too!"

Hermione yelled to Luna already in the bathroom, "You got to do the front the last time!"

-  
"Dobby."

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir."

"Dobby, just Harry is fine."

"Dobby remembers the Great MR. Harry Potter saying that before."

"And...?"

"And what can Dobby do for the Great Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"

After a sigh, he continued, "I need a couple of favors. We have a letter here all written out, but we want to have it look like it came from some muggle healers."

"Dobby not be knowing what muggle healers letter looks like." His ears started to droop and his went down and tears began to form, fearing he had failed the Great Harry Potter.

"That's okay Dobby," Hermione interrupted before the floor got wet with a thousand tears. "We have an example here that a doctor sent my parents when I was in school a few years ago.

Dawn broke and a smile almost as wide as his face lit the room. "Then this be easy." A quick snap of his fingers and a very convincing letter appeared. "Did you wants me to take this letter to Whale boys prison?"

"Yes please Dobby, Luna answered for the group.

"and Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Nevy?"

"You should be proper you know. That is the Great Lord Harry Potter."

"Oh Thank you Master Nevy! Dobby bes remembering that!"

After the flash of Dobby leaving, all eyes turned to the Great Lord Harry Potter. "You know... I really hate you Master Nevy."

"Of course, you do Great Lord Harry Potter, it's only proper after all." None of them would let him forget it for the next week and beyond.

The governor found a letter on his desk the next morning. Thinking his secretary Mavis had left it, he read and called to the kitchen and surgery, changing the plan for one Dursley.

The stationary read: From the offices of Dr's Ján ítor, Ibea Dok-tor, and Serge Ion. "Hmmm, must be a new contract of foreign doctors."

To: Governor, St Brutus'Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys

Subject: Dursley, Dudley

Sir, It has come to our attention after review of Body Mass Indicators (BMI), height, weight, blood studies, as well as psychological studies performed by Hea D. Shrinker. That Mr. Dursley is in dire need of a new diet. If left unchecked he could be a candidate for high blood pressure, high Cholesterol, heart disease, and even death. Such deaths are easily preventable, and patient morbidity, especially one of this sort would be a huge black mark on anyone's career.

It is recommended that Mr. Dursley's diet be changed immediately. Going forward, he should be on a vegetarian diet, with the exception of liver for iron and protein at LEAST three times a week. The liver is important to keep young Mr. Dursley healthy while the vegetables will help with all of the other aforementioned issues. Should he refuse the liver or vegetables, he should be force fed.

Additionally, once per week, he should be given 32 ounces of prune juice given over a 2 hour period. All other meals and fluid needs should be met with warm water.

Finally, to ensure no digestive issues occur he should be given at least weekly and more often as needed, soapsuds enemas. This treatment and diet should be followed for at least 3 years or until new information are provided by our office.

Thank you. - For the above named physicians - signed: Geta Clew

* * *

The talk of the upcoming tournament began to dominate, as the date for the schools to come grew closer. "You know there is something wrong with that tournament right?"

"You don't plan on entering it do you?"

"Course not Nev. I have as much interest in it as you. I don't need the gold, and that eternal glory crap ..."

"Of course not Potter." Ron interrupted his conversation sitting with Seamus. "You already have all the fame and the gold you want. Life is easy for you isn't it Potter? Sitting there with two birds when most of us can't even get one." Just like volcanos, after they erupt it continues to pour out crap that no one wants to see. "... and you're hanging out with other lords leaving the rest of us peons to live in squalor."

Both Harry and Neville were going to say something but the girls stopped them. "No, let the anger vent for awhile."

"You're even too good to come to the common room. No one likes you, and all of the girls are glad that you aren't there. They haven't forgotten the attacks and the missing people."

Ron's voice grew louder through the whole diatribe. The talk in the hall grew quiet as everyone including the staff let Mount Ron of Talkingouthisassadonia spew. "You won't have me to save you this year Potter, not at all. This time, when you get in trouble I won't bail you out." He continued to talk or at least tried to while he was shoving food into his mouth several times hitting Seamus with food that was chewed but never swallowed.

None of them saw Minerva come close. She even hopped on the seat next to Harry and listened. The four just smiled at her. Mr. Oblivious wasn't done, "I saved your ass every single year. Without me you never would have gotten the stone. You know I've only your word that there was a stone. I'll bet there was gold there. Gold that should have been mine but you shared with your bint there. I'm sure of it."

People moved away from him as his mouth continued to overload his ass. (Sorry this is English English- I meant Arse). The three girls there all restrained Harry, but Minerva especially was not going to let this play out much further.

"Then the next year you would never have made it here. You would have been expelled for missing the train. But I was the one with the broken wand and got in trouble with my mum taking my dad's car. Then you tried to kill me in the chamber of secrets. You didn't give me any of the gold that you got from there did you? The squib got some, didn't he? Is he one of your girls Potter? Is that why he wears makeup?"

With a voice that had practiced for 40 years in talking to rowdy children; she didn't need to yell or even talk loud, but the entire hall heard her. Especially the youngest male Weasley. "I think that's enough. Congratulations Mr. Weasley, you have just won an award."

"You agree with me, don't you? Harry Potter is evil and has been stealing all of my gold." He was happy that Potter was going to get his.

Harry turned to look at Malfoy. Catching his eye he nodded as if to say, "Is this what you want to be?"

"No, Mr. Weasley. What you win is five days detention with every single professor sitting at the head table right now. That starts tonight and some of that time I am sure will be with Mr. Filch." Ron's downcast eyes did not mean he was humbled, everyone could see his red face another explosion imminent. "And further, I believe you have set an individual record. You have just lost 150 points. I don't remember anyone losing that many points in a single go before."

"It's your fault Potter! You, the squib and your whore." He couldn't say anything as she cast a full body bind on him.

Then she levitated and left him floating while she turned to address the students. "And that is another 10 points from every single prefect in attendance right now. All of you prefects are charged with protecting your classmates no matter what house they are in. You were given power to protect. Why would you wait for a professor to do it? I am ashamed of every one of you, especially the Gryffindor prefects. Come Mr. Weasley it is time to floo call your father. We will then determine if you will be a student here tomorrow."

She had the still immobilized dunce following out the door as conversation slowly resumed, everyone talking about the latest episode of the life and times of Harry Potter. Hermione got their attention, "When he comes back, we start Operation Pan."

Null asked, " Are you sure he's coming back?"

"Oh, I'm sure Nev. Harry isn't that lucky; or if you will has exactly that kind of luck."

Arthur sat his desk already littered with devices both magical and mundane with parchments that constantly shuffled themselves trying to gain attention. Either hand held a small duck one yellow the other pink. He squeezed them rhythmically. It was his method of dealing with the tension of a busy desk and even busier household. One paper airplane had flown into his office five minutes ago. It patiently circled his head waiting to be noticed. Most circle once or twice and just land on the pile. This one wouldn't add itself however and started to run into Arthur's head several times until it got the attention it deserved.

Molly was bored, all of the kids were in school and there was only so much that she could do there. She sat leafing through a muggle magazine called Life and thought it was fiction and yellow journalism. The pictures were in black and white and didn't move and the clothing and autos were something from make believe land. She was surprised when Arthur stepped forth from the floo. "Molly?"

"Why are you here?"

He waved the paper visibly upset. "We've been summoned to Hogwarts."

Her voice got dangerous. "What did the twins do?"

"Don't know. It's from Minerva. She said she needs to see us now."

"I will kill them. I've always said they would amount to nothing if they didn't buckle down."

"Let's wait to find out what is going on before we kill someone shall we?"

The office had the twins, Ginny and Minerva sitting at her desk, tea and biscuits waiting for them. But no one was hungry. Ron stood frozen in the corner. She was too upset with him and daren't let him go. If he was to say one wrong word then she wasn't sure he would be matriculating tomorrow or maybe even conscious. "Minerva?" Arthur's voice called from the fireplace.

"Good. Glad you are here. Step through."

Arthur and Molly stepped through. The three seated Weasley's were quick to pick up the tea and cracker and began to talk amongst themselves. Anything to deflect the parent's ire away.

Molly was the first to speak,"What?" Looking around the office completely missing statue Ron. "Who?" Spying her children trying to find out which one was going suffer their wrath. "Where?" Before four hands pointed to the furthest corner.

Two more chairs appeared, as well as Albus' pensieve. "Have a seat, and no I won't release him. Not until you've had a chance to see what he has done."

None of the Weasleys had ever seen her this mad. Her brogue was so thick it took a moment for everyone to figure out what she had said.

The body bind spell locks up the voluntary muscles. This way the one affected can still breathe, hear, feel and also allows for the eyes to move for blinking. Ron's eyes moved back and forth, he wanted to claim the injustice of it all. But he also knew that he was in deep shit. Of course, it was Harry's fault but he was the one in trouble. "Damn that Potter!" He thought. But wondered why no one else could see how it was all Potter's doing.

Minerva didn't want to, but she entered the Pensieve with the elder Weasleys. She wanted to see if perhaps she had over reacted. When she came out however, she was just as mad and felt justified in what she had done.

Molly wanted to rant and rave and destroy her youngest son. But having lived with Arthur so long she automatically knew when he was in his head of house mode. His gentle bearing and dazed expression gone, left in the pensieve. The children caught the change in aura as well. "How has Harry treated you three?"

"He's been great father." George started

"He forgave our stupidity when."

"We believed the prat."

"What did you have to do to earn his forgiveness? And just one of you please. I don't want to hear twin talk now."

The two looked at each other this was hard. Their minds normally operated in tandem, for them to be this close and for one to be silent was difficult. Unerringly he pointed, "Fred your go."

Once again they looked at each other. "He could tell!"

"Ahem" got him responding.

"We had to apologize to Hermione and Luna. We had called them a bad name."

Ginny's sudden intake of breath wasn't lost on anyone. "And he didn't kill you? You know how much he values them!" She turned to catch her parents up to date. "Luna had gotten hurt. The rumor was that Harry was going to destroy the claws tower."

Molly interrupted. "Oh Ginny just rumors. He's only 15 and Harry I'm sure likes Luna but even if he wanted to doesn't have that kind of power."

Minerva corrected Molly. "No. Ginny has the right of it. Someone tried to kill Luna. Harry was justifiably upset with someone attacking his betrothed. And yes he does have that level of power, only Albus has more and from what I'm told Harry is catching up with him."

Arthur got up and walked over to statue Ron. Drilling into his son's eyes he asked Ginny. "And you Ginerva? How has Harry treated you?"

"He has had no interaction with me at all father. The girls have each told me that he considers me a close friend."

"Then why doesn't your close friend talk to you?" Molly still had a hope of finding something to mitigate her son's thoughtless actions.

Ginny didn't answer, the silence became uncomfortable. "Ginerva?" Her father tore his vision away from Ron to look at her. "You're mother's question is a good one. Answer her please."

She suddenly decided to look at the floor while her face colored. "It was because I still hoped he would want me."

"It's true," George added. "Everyone in Gryffindor saw how Ginny would try to get near Harry. We were watching in case things had gotten out of hand."

"And Harry didn't say anything?"

"No Father. Luna told me, he values my friendship too much but couldn't associate with him until I could lose the infatuation. She told me that he is bonded to two girls and it wouldn't be appropriate to be seen like that with a third. Unless it was for courtship."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look. "I agree with Harry's actions. I might have done the same if I was in his position. Tell me Ginerva, do you desire a relationship with Lord Potter? You know it would at best be as a third wife, or perhaps a consort."

"Not anymore." Meeting her father's eyes. "I like Harry but not like that; not anymore."

"Very good, to business then."

Since the initial explosion took place in public, the next meeting had to as well. The quartet was eating the evening meal when Arthur, with Molly on his right followed by the twins with Ginerva behind them and even further behind her a humbled Ron; all in their dress robes. Neville cleared his throat and drew Harry's attention. After a moment Harry realized what he had to do. Standing he met Arthur halfway. He had Neville at his right hand a half step behind and the two ladies were directly behind Harry side by side.

"Lord Potter. I have seen the altercation for myself and the house Weasley unreservedly apologizes. There can be no excuse for his actions. We remain ready for any remedy you demand."

Neville whispered. "Ron knew you are Potter of Potter's. You can demand almost anything and they would be honor bound to acquiesce to it."

Harry nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have shown nothing except love and acceptance to myself and my bondmates. There can be no debt between friends and family and you are all considered such. Ronald is an exception to that however. I will not tolerate my betrotheds being publicly humiliated like that. Our patience is near its end."

Arthur looked over his shoulder, "Ronald. Isn't there something you want to say?"

Ronald stepped forward, still sure that he was the injured party. However, he had to follow his lord's commands or be disowned. Anger still in his eyes he almost growled a very terse, "Sorry." before stepping back.

"Your apology so rudely delivered is not accepted. However because of our past association even that I will look past."

"Damn you Potter. Still a prat. Everyone can see it." He couldn't say anything further because the twins got out of formation and dragged him away after silencing him before Harry demanded his head as redress.

Harry stepped forward and whispered so only the senior Weasley's could hear. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You gave me shelter and welcomed me when I sorely need it. I can't thank you enough. Ron though needs a mind healer. I don't know why he feels this way. Maybe he's under a spell, but please get him help." He knew what they were thinking. "I have the ability to help you. If we are friends then let me help."

"We won't accept charity Harry."

"It's not charity Mrs. Weasley. You helped me when I needed it. I have the ability to help you now. Please let me."

"Thank you." Was heard from both Weasley's. A hug and a handshake sealed the deal before a noraml dinner resumed.

Draco watched the interplay carefully. He scoffed with everyone else at the table when Potter forgot to bow at the proper time and misspoke the formal response. He rehashed the whole procedure and the responses that he had heard. He was surprised at the end when Harry err... Potter, hugged the mother and shook hands. If that had been his father he could have demanded the daughter or the house and lands. His father he was certain would have demanded them. Instead, he saw everyone relieved and happy, except for the idiot. Draco wondered which was better, to have the lands or a pureblood daughter as a virtual slave or people that were indebted to him but as friends. He would pen a carefully crafted letter and feel his father out about this.

 **Beta note: Dr. Ján ítor is a fictional character belonging to the tv series Scrubs. For those who haven't seen or figured it out yet, it was a Janitor that would pretend to be a doctor. The other doctors names in this story were made up by the author. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. House Elves storms Gringotts!

**FIRST: AS I POST THIS - A VERY SPECIAL GIRL I KNOW IS HAVING A BIRTHDAY- A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY- I MISS YOU.**

2ND: You may or may not have noticed, I changed the story description from humor/romance, to adventure/romance. Mr. Beta suggested, and I was forced to agree, (he sat on me and made me sniff his socks- that has to be worse than water boarding.) I don't think that this is crazy enough to qualify as a crack fic. There will be humor in the on going chapters, but my plans for the Tasmanian devil to make an appearance in the 3rd task has gone out the window- at least for this tale.

3rd: Quickly catching up on what I have typed previously. At the present time I am averaging a chapter a week. So with work being the way it is - it may slow me down for a bit. On the other hand since I am being laid off in 80 days I will most likely go back to the weekly schedule.

Lastly: Please comment- Good, bad, indifferent. I am enjoying the adventure writing this and don't plan on stopping any time soon, but it will help if I know what you folks want to see.

Thank you- enjoy

B.

* * *

Dobby popped into the approved spot for house elves. Waiting for the first available goblin, he made a stool for him to stand on to look the goblin in the eye. "The great Harry Potter requires this to be deposited into his special account as well as 500,000 more gls. Here is a letter from Lord Longbottom wanting the transfer of matching golds."

"I know of no special accounts house elf." His tone was less than friendly.

"Tells me pleases Mr. Goblin sir. Do you know of every account without even checking records? Truly you must be near as great as the great Harry Potter to know so much." Dobby's tone wasn't as subservient as any other house elf's. His eyes shone with fervor of a disciple. When the goblin grew surly. The elf straightened up even further and his ears rotated to face the threat.

"I will deposit this in Potter's account. He will have to come in if he has special arrangements."

"Tell me Mr. Goblin. What is your name? He is a very busy wizard and doesn't need to waste his time with the likes of you."

There was a sharp intake of breath. House elves never, and even wizards were afraid to push the goblins too far. After all they held all of their gold. "There is nothing great about Potter."

Dobby's tone was mocking now. "Are you then afraid to tell me your name? After all he is only a wizard."

"I am Smalldirk of the Gravel clan."

"Well Mr. Smalldirk sir. Youse is either very brave or very stupid. I will tell the great Harry Potter your name."

"Go ahead every wizard is afraid we will take their gold from them." This earned a grunt of acknowledgment from the other goblins, for the most part that was true.

"The great Harry Potter doesn't care about gold. He cares about friends. We will be back Mr. Goblin sir."

It was that Thursday evening when the house elf returned looking sad. Everyone had just finished their homework. They were all thanks to Hermione and even Luna well ahead of everyone else. Dobby's eyes were downcast and his head hung low. "Master Harry Potter sir. I is requesting permission to punish myself or maybe even have you give me clothes."

"Dobby my friend. You will do no such thing. Have a seat. Do you wish to leave us Dobby?"

"Oh no sir." He looked up. I failed you is all and I need to punish myself for it."

"No sit here and tell us what happened."

Dobby looked uncomfortable sitting. Hermione jumped in. "Dobby you are our friend first. You are always welcome to sit with us. In fact, we prefer it. Unless there is some sort of formal event. But even then once the formality is over you sit with us. No matter who says anything."

Dobby started crying and both girls had to calm him down before they could get the story out of him.

"Nev. Up for a road trip Saturday?"

"We have that other business to attend to."

"We'll combine them. Dobby I have a quick mission for you. Let me write a short note first."

"What trip Harry?" Curious Luna asked.

"What note Potter?" This sounded like a Harry scheme.

"You two are going to have to try to kiss it out of me. And I'll warn you in advance, even then it won't work."

"Then why mention it?"

"Silly 'Mione. Because he wants our kisses."

"Oh yeah. I can handle that.."

"And that is my signal for me to go to bed. You three know I'm working on something about this right?" Null said.

"Oh we know."

"Harry doesn't. Maybe he can try to kiss it out of us."

Having received permission from the Deputy headmistress for the outing on Saturday, they headed for the three broomsticks. "It is House Potter and House Longbottom business. But we are also going to surprise the girls with a birthday party at the three broomsticks."

"I am putting my trust in you two. I don't want to be disappointed, or lied to."

His brow furrowed in thought. "I don't believe we have. I mean either I or Harry may have in the past but if so I can't recall it."

"I know Mr. Longbottom. That is why I agreed so quickly. You'll be back by 7?"

"We should. If there is an issue we will contact you immediately."

The girls had been unable to get anything out of Harry despite the kisses, hugs, and petting. "Lord Longbottom and Lord Potter. Your room is ready."

Entering the room the girls sat impatiently waiting. Harry ordered a round of butterbeers and waited until they were delivered. "First things first. I unreservedly apologize for missing both of your birthdays. It was a foolish oversight and one that will never be repeated. Please forgive me."

This was not the playing Harry, but the sincere guy they loved so much speaking. "There were several reasons, none of them good but in the normal hustle and bustle I had forgotten them entirely. Please forgive me."

They looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. They had commented to each other but never said a thing to him. They realized it was just an oversight. He distinctly remembering feeling disappointment from them but at the time couldn't figure it out. "Of course Harry. Come here and kiss us." And everything was all right.

"That means you owe us even more presents though." Luna said hopefully.

Laughing. 'Of course. Someone made that very clear to me."

"I will tell you later what happened when I forgot Marion's birthday. It wasn't pretty. I will tell you that she had mixed up a bunch of body parts on me. Eyes where ears go that sort of thing."

"Oh my."

"Yes indeed. I won't tell you where my mouth was. I will never do that again."

"Thanks Null. We all needed that mental image right before our party. Did I tell you recently that I hate you?"

"I bask in your hate." He answered saluting him with the butterbeer bottle.

"First part of the present. 'Mione you especially may not want it. However, this is a gift I want to give to you both and as head of house I hope you will accept it in the spirit it is given."

With some trepidation, the girls looked at each other before saying, "Okay Harry we trust you."

"Thank you. Dobby. Please escort our first guest."

Dobby popped in with another house elf wearing a dirty smock-pillowcase. "What is Harry Potter wanting with a bad elf?"

"You are Winky?"

"I am," she said swaying a bit. "But I is a bad house elf and doesn't deserve a family." She blushed as all house elfs do even their ears getting color like the temperature rising on a thermometer.

"I don't believe that is true. I have heard from several friends what happened. I need a friend, someone that can both guard and attend my ladies. I think you may be perfect for the job. With the understanding that there will hopefully be children to care for in a few years."

"Youse wants Winky for an elf?"

"If you can keep off the butterbeer."

Hope rising in her heart and voice, "Winky cans do that!"

"Ladies can you do this for me?"

"Harry are you sure? I didn't see this at all." Luna, who thought she saw almost everything was mystified.

"I am sure Luna. This must be one of those grey areas. Hermione. You know I am no seer but this is necessary. I feel it in my bones."

"You feel it in your bones?"

"Never mind Luna love. I'll explain it later." To Harry, Hermione added. "Okay Harry. I know our safety is important to you. And I am so past that SPEW stuff. I know the elves need us to live."

"Thank you love. The presents get better from here."

The girls quickly bonded to Winky as she felt the three way bond. It was easy to siphon magic from that bond, so rich and pure her eyes cleared and she stood straighter.

"Dobby. Present number two please."

Dobby appeared with a Granger in either hand. A moment later Xeno popped in as well. The girls cried, "Daddy! and they ran into their father's arms before jumping over to Emma. "Mum, we missed you!" Harry thought they were getting the twin talk down pretty good.

Dobby popped in a cake and hats and Winky decorated the place with a snap of her fingers. Dobby handed Winky an advert and Winky thumbed through it before finding something she liked. With another snap, she was dressed in a little black dress with white piping at the collar and sleeves with matching shoes.

After eating and exchanging presents, (the girls got clothing from both sets of parents as well as Harry. Null had given them some nail polish, none of it black. Harry added much clothing, quills and regular pens and paper.) "Okay our time here in the room is almost expired. The next part comes with its own show. I've told them via Dobby a little of what is happening. Winky. Your next task for this meeting is to protect the Grangers. There shouldn't be any danger but you need to plan for any eventuality."

Xeno translated himself, and Dobby and Winky each took a couple of trips to get everyone to the steps of the bank. "Everyone remember to keep your hands off your wands. If magic is necessary then wandless magic only. Ready?"

Xeno was standing by himself thinking, "Wait. Wandless only? How much did these kids know? On a good day I might be able to do a Lumos." Following them into the bank he decided if he couldn't be a warrior today he would then be a reporter.

It was Saturday. It wasn't over crowded. Soon the right teller was open. It was the same teller Dobby had spoken to.

Smalldirk cursed his luck. The business transaction with the prior customer was just ending as that Potter walked in. He started to close his window when Harry motioned Luna forward.

Hermione translated for the adults. "Small dirk of the clan that grovels! My Lord Potter is curious as to whether that is your name or a description of your mating equipment."

The Goblins who are known for being universally taciturn, all broke up. All except for Smalldirk and others of clan Gravel. Harry and Neville quickly marked them.

He growled back. "That's clan Gravel not grovel."

"That is to be seen Goblin. You insulted a friend of Potter of Potter's. Are you ready to put your clan honor and the banks honor in jeopardy?"

Things got quiet real fast. When the other wizards and witches in the bank saw what was going on, they got out of there really quick. Extra guards came jogging in formation.  
There were several other house elfs in attendance on business of their master or mistress. Dobby quickly informed them that the great Harry Potter was defending his honor. They stayed to see that show and several others spread the word.

"What do you want wizard. This is Goblin territory by treaty. You can't use your wand in here without breaking those treaties. And wizards are nothing without their wands; no matter how great you think you are."

"My little friend exaggerates my abilities. But he is my friend and I will go to any lengths to stand for a friend."

"Without a wand?"

"Yeah Tinydirk, without a wand. As you say. too many rely on them."

No one watched Neville. The five of them had spoken at length about actions and reactions based on the goblin's response. Any plan could go sour, but the guys especially had looked forward to this.

The adults couldn't help but snicker along with the goblins and Harry's further twisting of it. "Are you sure you're safe honey?" Emma whispered to Hermione.

"We are mom. They are sending more warriors in to try to intimidate Harry and Neville but none of them will attack unless the boys attack first."

Dan was listening as well, "if you're sure."

Luna as instructed retreated to what they called the safe zone. The house elfs had strict instructions in the case everything went pear shaped."Don't worry Mr. Granger. Even if things go the wrong way. The goblins don't have enough men here to stop our Harry and Neville."

Harry decided to push this forward. "Who is the leader of the warriors?"

"That would be me wizard." An older meaner looking warrior stepped forward.

"May the blood of your enemy drip from your blade as their gold pours into your coffers. I am Harry Potter."

"Lord Potter, may your enemies flee at the sound of your coming. I am Stoneaxe."

"Well met Stoneaxe. I would rather my enemies stay so I can end them rather than flee from me. Are you of clan Grovelers?"

The goblin almost smiled, almost. "That's Gravel Clan. Groveling is something else. I am of the Clan Black rock. The same as Bloodbringer."

"Something I am sure they are good at."

It was only the guard's strict discipline that prevented them from laughing. It didn't stop Neville though, as he watched those of clan Gravel. He always had and would continue to watch his back.

"Then does Minidirk speak for Gringott's? Does he speak for Clan Gravel?  
One wrong word could cause a catastrophe. I don't want anyone's blood spilled because of a word."

Stoneaxe repeated louder. "Smalldirk does not speak for Gringott's in this. This is clan Gravel business and House Potter."

Neville interrupted. "House Longbottom also has been insulted by Smallestdirk and stands with Lord Potter against Clan of Grovelers."

The warriors backed off. Still ready but relieved they wouldn't have to kill any humans. Not that they minded but sometimes humans got upset over a few dying. There was nothing wrong with dying, as long as it was a good death. The warriors were sure that these two wizards would have died well.

"Now then Smalldirk. It's you and your clan. Choose wisely. Were you intending to insult both myself and Lord Potter? Or were you insulting a house elf?"

Smalldirk hated humans to begin with. Now he hated them more. Especially since they have insulted him personally since they walked in here. He thought he had left that insulting of his name behind him when he became a junior teller. Now he had lost much face he had to either apologize to these humans or blame it all on a hate of house elfs, which if he was honest with himself was rather easy to do. They were after all lesser beings than even humans. He spoke a little louder than normal, "There was no insult to either Lords Longbottom or Potter. My ire is directed to the house elf Dobby and all house elfs!"

Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby do wish me to be your champion? It would be my honor."

This to was listed as a possible consequence and it was Dobby's choice. "No Lord. This matter is between Dobby and the groveling clan."

"Winky is for Dobby! The clan Grovel must apologizes to Dobby."

Other house elves stood up as well. No house elf will deal with the house the Grovelers until theys apologize to Dobby!

"I thnk we're done here. Let's go see Bloodbringer."

"You four caused quite a stir. You had commanders calling troops forward. For a short time everyone thought there was going to be another human war."

"Was it worth it?" Emma asked. "Why go through all of that for a laugh."

"No one is laughing Mrs. G. We were and are deadly serious. Honor is a very serious thing. Besides, how far should you go for a friend? He was trying to humiliate either Dobby or Neville and I. We gave him a choice."

Neville jumped in, "and he chose the wrong one. All he had to do was insist that his insult was accidental and directed to Harry and me; apologize for it and would have been done. Instead..."

Harry's turn for twin speak, "he chose the easy way out. After all who cares about a lowly house elf?"

"We do!" The girls jumped in.

"And so does every other elf. This is a first step towards elves standing up for themselves."

Since Dobby and Winky had their own chairs in the office at the four's insistence, they piped in; "And we will."

"Well at least you did this without magic," Xeno added.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Neville hesitated to add.

"I thought I sensed something! Right at the end there. What did you do?"

"Well nothing too bad. I thought him a bit too full of himself. So I helped deflate him a bit." Everyone waited for him to continue. "Well I cast a spell on him only noticeable if he is angry at a human or a house elf. If he has a lot of anger inside then it will vent, loudly and long."

"Vent?"

"Yeah there are only two ways it can vent. either through his mouth or."

"Neville you gave him a case of the angry farts?"

"Well yeah if you want to put it crudely."

Everyone was laughing including Bloodbringer. "Wait a minute my lord. You were watched very carefully for a wand we even had people looking up your sleeves. No one saw a wand."

"Well," Neville shrugged. "We don't really need one. We use one for class but that's just for show."

Bloodbringer ran his clawed fingers through is sparse grey hair. "You four are going to give me nightmares. Is life always this interesting around you?"

The kids laughed, "Always!"

Xeno was stunned and the Grangers were out of their depth.

Curious Hermione asked, "Does it bother you that Null cast a spell on..."

"...on Microdick I mean dirk. No," he snorted. I can't stand the sight of him. He's only barely tolerated by his own clan. Now they have to rebuild their honor and somehow placate the elves. If they had cost the Potter and Longbottom fortunes, the entire clan would have suffered."

"Now they will have to watch for an elf; any elf. If they are of Clan Gravel they will be subject to house-elf magic. Not a good idea. I've seen an angry elf first hand. Formidable."

He was amused, his eyes alight. "I assume this had to do with those investments you had mentioned?"

"It did. Dobby had a request from both myself and Lord Longbottom. In anticipation of this I've asked Dr. and Dr. Granger to assist us with this. I admit I am a novice at this and know nothing at all."

"Harry we know a bit more but we have investment analysts the help us with ours."

Bloodbringer took over and asked the doctors about rate of returns, losses and went into detail. Luna brought her father up to date and he listened carefully. He wasn't afraid to invest if it meant a better future. Having reached the end of the Granger's knowledge Bloodbringer received a card from the doctors as well as examples of their portfolio. He promised to contact them with news of a decision. "I mentioned before that few wizards wanted to be involved with the muggles money system. I will set up a conversation with your investment banker. With a large investment like you are planning I am sure that we can based on the Doctors growth rate, meet or exceed that."

"Dobby wants some of that Mr. Goblin sir."

Harry made a mental note to send Hedwig with a letter tomorrow investing another 100,000 gls in Dobby's name.

Hiding his surprise, he didn't know what a house elf would do if he was rich. but they would find out. "Winky did you wish to invest?"

"Oh sir, Winky is a proper house elf I would never work for wages sir."

"That's fine Winky. No one will force you to. If you ever decide you want to let me or the girls know."

"Well its been interesting and fun. Does that conclude our business Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter?"

"Almost. I hope to have one more present for my girls." Turning to the adults, he stood hands at his side almost at attention, " Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Hermione hid her mouth behind her fist, "Oh my. Suddenly afraid of a blow up."

"... Mr. Lovegood."

Neville cleared his throat. "ahem Lord." he said trying to hide it sotto voce.

"Excuse me. Lord Lovegood. I formally request your daughter's hand in marriage." He stood there knowing there was a good chance one or both fathers could spit in his face. No matter what they said or did, he would weather the storm they blew.

A very pregnant pause in which Dobby rung his hands, Luna hid her eyes with her hands, silent tears began to fall down Hermione's cheeks. Harry stood waiting. He could feel their fear and anticipation. They had been growing ever closer and he was sure that they would soon be able to see thoughts and hoped to mindspeak.

Emma spoke, very quietly. The adults wanted to know what had changed. Since this was obviously a surprise, even the girls didn't know.

"We told you my time at Hogwarts has been fraught with danger. I would prefer to have a boring year, but that does not seem to be in the cards." He turned to stare at a tapestry, one of goblins warring with humans. He studied it without even really seeing it.

"It's happening again," Dan said.

"it's happening again." Harry verified. "I know the when, and the how and part of the who and why. I just don't know the what."

"The tournament," Hermione said catching on.

"The tournament, he agreed. "Every other year something has happened on the 31st of October. Voldemort will try to kill me or capture me, or something." He turned once more meeting the eyes of each parent. "I have been trying very hard since the summer doing everything I can to protect them. Neville and I study late into the night learning spells, straining our bodies and our magic. I've asked Winky to bond with them; only a fool would willingly piss off a house elf." He said smiling at the earlier meeting. I have enough wealth that neither would have to work for several centuries. I want to live, so they won't die. There is nothing on this planet more important to me than them." He ended pointing at the girls.

"You could run, and take them with you."

"And have us looking over our shoulder? No. Any death eater that comes near them is in for pain. I wouldn't be adverse to the girls going overseas for a couple years. I"ll pay for.."

"Dammit Potter no! You're not getting rid of us that easily."

Luna started to cry, once more hiding her face behind her hands. "No Harry. Don't leave us."

Almost to himself, Harry said, "There went that idea."

Null snorted, "Did you think they would let you?"

"It was worth a shot."

For the first time Dan grew angry. "Back that truck up. What is this you want to live so they won't have to die?"

"We are bonded. What happens to one member of the bond happens to the other. Ours is different however. If something should happen to me there is a chance they could still live. Plus I have an idea." He gave a significant look to Neville who nodded back. They did more than just run and spar in the mornings. They invited the girls but they wanted to give them their time together. The girls had plenty of exercise when they worked with Flitwick who was a serious taskmaster. Most of their tactics in dealing with the goblins earlier were learned from him.

"And an engagement strengthens the bond?" Emma said understanding.

"It does," Xeno added. "It would bring them to the next level sharing power, knowledge."

"And that's why you have been pushing yourself so hard."

"That and I really want to look good for them."

"Damn you Potter you know you do. We can barely keep our hands off of you now."

"What about sex? Will you be rushing into that too?"

"Mrs. G. I don't think we're rushing. This gives the girls more protection. They are still free to remove the rings and throw them back in my face if I am not worthy of them. And I don't think I am, but they seem willing to overlook my flaws and love me anyways. As far as sex is concerned we will always go as fast as the slowest in our group. Sex is inevitable between the 3 of us. I will not rush Luna or Hermione, nor will I let them coerce me into something I don't want."

The girls faces turned red for a moment. "Okay so you weren't ready for that yet. Give it time Potter."

Luna added, "But Harry its so fun!"

"Do you know what they are talking about?"

"No, and Emma if you ever find out. Do not tell me. Even if I ask."

The adults were talking it out. "So Lord Potter are you a seer like Miss Lovegood?"

"Oh no not at all. Luna can see actions and reactions. If someone does this then other possibilities open while others die. She can travel down the road of those possibilities and look into them. Me? I get strong feelings. And I know I have to follow those feelings. I can't see what will happen. I have to trust myself that I chose rightly."

Clearing her throat. "We have never seen three devoted to one another as you are."

"We think you are still young, but you are right in your arguments. This will benefit all of you." The two girls started jumping up and down. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Neville and the elves clapped, while Bloodbringer pressed some runes on his desk.

Xeno finished, "We give you permission Lord Potter to marry our daughters."

Harry formally bowed to the parents and then was the victim of a spontaneous group hug. While the hug ensued, a solitary knock and another goblin walked in bowed to Bloodbringer and left two boxes on his desk.

"Lord Potter we received written consent from Lord Black allowing you to use the rings from the Black vault."

Everyone gathered at one side while Harry approached the girls standing side by side. Hermione was eating her bottom lip, while Luna hid her face again, only this time peeking through. He fell to one knee, both boxes open but he managed to cover them until the proper time. "Fate has been pushing us towards each other, but that doesn't mean I will take advantage of you. You are both my heart and soul, you represent everything good in my life. My most important job I have is to somehow prove myself worthy of you two. It will a lifelong task but one I will be happy to undertake. You both know me perhaps better than I know myself. You know my strengths and my weaknesses. Knowing me as you both you do; would you consent to be my wives?"

He turned his hand so they could see the rings. "Oh Harry, my Harry. Yes, today tomorrow; you say the time and place I will be there."

At the same time Luna had been jumping up and down, unable to stay in one place. Her dress was flying up and down and she couldn't give a crap. She was getting her Harry. "Yes, yes, yes!" Punctuated every jump.

With their answers, the magic of the betrothal rings returned them to the vault where they came from. The power of the Potter and Black engagement rings a magnitude above the others. He called forth the Head of house ring and his scion Black ring. Each ring appearing before the girl it was bonded to. The three of them with each of the girls helping Harry repeated the words they said before simultaneously donning the rings, "With these rings, we will consider no other. May our love bind our magic further, sharing our love and lives."

The intensity of the magic blinded everyone for a short time as the rings resized and started the process to move three lonely souls closer.

Everyone congratulated the trio as everyone got their first good look at the rings. The Black ring was a band encircled by tiny diamonds, each vying the next for clarity and perfection, the crown of the ring held a single diamond at least 8 karats that sparkled seemingly through every color in the spectrum. It was heavy on Luna's tiny hand. But she could read through the ring everyone's intent for good or ill. The Potter ring had more color than the Black. It too held a center diamond but this was encircled by rubies, emeralds, and sapphires. It too weighed Hermione's left hand down. She knew it had the same magic as the others but there was something else there. She would have to study this further.

They left a short time later. The emotion of the day exhausting everyone. Dobby brought the Granger's home after hugs and further congratulations. Xeno whispered to his moon child just how happy he was for her before apparating away. They did notice that Smalldirk's window was closed, and the other Gravel Goblins that the boys noted were missing as well.

Impulsively, before they left Luna ran over to Bloodbringer and hugged him as well kissing him on the cheek. "Dammit Lady Luna! Goblins do not hug and kiss."

In her sing-songy voice that only Luna can do, she answered, "They do now! We just started a new tradition. Whether you like it or not you are now part of our family. And families hug and kiss. So there!" And she punctuated her response with her tongue sticking out at him and then skipped out of the room.

The goblin smiled in spite of himself. He was beginning to love those kids.

It still the late afternoon but no one wanted to talk to anyone. Retiring to their room. They talked of inconsequential things, even Hermione too tired to re-review her lessons.

Albus doesn't miss much, especially in what he considers his own castle. His anger rose to new heights when he found out that Potter had become engaged, and it was in a three way soul bond. If it hadn't he may have been able to play one girl against the other. But still these two lords weren't in a bond, and he only needed one of them to complete his plans and it didn't really matter which one lived. He smiled and he relaxed for the first time in days. Surreptitiously he baited the professors against the other while he played conciliator. Severus was especially easy, the many layers of spells and charms and even a potion or two turned the smart man into a nearly mindless weapon. "Yes, this would work well," he thought. Once more he didn't even hear Fawkes sad melody as he once more left the headmaster.  
-

It had been a tough week; Snape had especially been a hard task master. The other girls "oohed and aahed" over the rings the first few days, and the four were certain that some of the girls and the few guys that looked were really happy for them. There had been too many lessons both in the politics of the magical world and the various cliques in school that would eventually move into the political sphere.

This was Hermione's and Luna's plan and the girls were dawdling in the great hall waiting for their target. While the boys were working on a completely different phase of the operation. The mark had made it for breakfast with an hour and a half left. Plenty of time for him to eat to his heart's content.

Ron had made a conscious decision to go for fifths today. "I'm a growing boy and I've been scrubbing toilets like a house elf. I deserve it." He didn't notice the two girls just push the food around on their plate while he tried to inhale everything in sight.

"I tell you Luna this is exciting! With the muggles looking into the building blocks of life it will break everything down. Soon they will be able to identify why some people are affected with some diseases and others aren't. They'll be able to find what part of the building blocks are causing the disease and eliminate it. Longer lives, in better health. they'll be able to grow larger crops and healthier ones. The applications of this are staggering, and they're still learning other things they can do!"

"What effect does this have for magicals? The muggles have their toys and bombs, they should leave us alone."

"Too right," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of half-masticated food.

Hermione winked at Luna, trying hard to hide a smile. "How many more people would be alive if they could find a cure for the dragon pox? Or any other diease."

"I guess that's true." Luna was a better actress she was enjoying this. "What else can it do?"

"Hmmm. Let me think." Ron stopped to take a drink and eyeballed the two. "Here's a good example. You told me you think you have some high elf blood in you?"

"That's what my daddy says."

"With the DNA sequencing, that's what it's called; they would be able to identify it and maybe help add the best parts of the other races and find out why some people have more magic than others."

"It would be nice to have the magic of Merlin and the strength of a centaur."

"Right?! I know." She changed the pitch of her voice to make it sound like she was whispering but her volume didn't decrease at all. "Yeah, imagine Harry with a centaur thingy." Hermione actually managed to blush.

"The centaur's great strength comes in part from their eating. For them to be so powerful they have to eat huge amounts. I guess that's where the sayings come from." Luna wasn't shy she said, "You know Hermione, 'he's hung like a horse or he eats like a horse'. I bet they both originate from centaurs."

Hermoine nearly snorted as she saw Ron put his hand under the table and cup himself. "Is there any way to tell? I mean until the DNA thing gets going."

"Hmmm," Luna seemed to give it some thought. "Well for me I would have to find some high elves and greet them and ask them to teach me as a young elf, but they've been unseen for so long."

"What about the Centaurs?"

"I guess anyone that had Centaur blood in them would be strong, and very good with a lance or bow and arrow."

"And they would have a great package!"

Both girls giggled as they left Ron at the table; holding the bag so to speak.

While the girls were in the hall the guys were in cool down walk. The other schools would be coming tomorrow and the school would be even more hectic. They both wanted to have the plan well underway before any other people could change it. Null knocked on the rustic door. "Hagrid? Are you in?"

"Who's? Lord Neville and Lord Harry! Nice of you to visit. Come in come in."

"Hagrid you were my first friend. That lord stuff is for formal events and all of the other idiots."

"Come in have a seat. I see you two running every day. You both go so fast." Hagrid didn't give them an option he pushed them into chairs and put some big cups of tea in front of them. "You know I've been watching you. You're both different." Hagrid was melancholy. "They see me as some mindless oaf and in most cases don't even realize I am near."

Harry took a good sniff. It took a moment to for him to identify it. Null and he were sipping tea, Hagrid's drink may have been near the same color but definitely had a different proof than theirs.

"Imagine, those folks missing someone as big as me!" He laughed humorously. "I thought they were my friends!" It was a plaintive cry. "Dumbledore hired me and told me he was employing me. I thought he was doing me a huge favor. But he was using me, wasn't he?"

Neville had been trying to figure out what was different, and then it hit him as Hagrid asked his question. "His vocabulary and his diction are perfect, all while being pissed!" He wondered if this was a Hagrid thing or a giant thing.

"Hagrid, Fumblemore is a user. He uses people for his own ends and then is such a snake oil salesman can talk his way out of trouble. You know Sirius is innocent don't you?"  
"I heard that, but I was uncertain."

"Hagrid how many people do you know that could cast the fidelius charm? He knew who the secret keeper was. And who placed me with the Dursley's? They hate me you know, and then he made me go back there year after year."

"He told my parents to go into hiding as well, just like Harry's mum and dad. The wards on Longbottom Hall are much stronger than almost any others, but they too fell victim to his machinations."

Hagrid took another good pull from his magic tea mug. Then unerringly spit into the fire, making it surge upward 6 feet. Fang just crawled further under the bed. "He's made your life harder hasn't he?"

"I've no proof but I am certain he is the one that poisoned Luna. If I get proof. Well... we'll just leave that unsaid."

Even while in his cups Hagrid could feel the spike in magic in hut. Fang whined before Harry got himself back under control. Forcing himself to relax, he interlocked his fingers behind his head and tried to stretch out his feet, which promptly hit the wide circular support of Hagrid's huge table."Mind the war.."

"Hagrid!" They said together. "You've got to be shitting me," Null continued.

He almost sounded sober, "I shouldna said that." Taking another pull of his "tea". He answered himself "Fuck it. There are few people in around here I trust with this. You are two of them."

"Thank you Hagrid," Harry said very touched. "Can we look at it?"

"I don't see why not. Seeing as the thestral has left the paddock." He had placed his large mug on the mantle and was going to lift the huge table top, but Neville beat him to it.

"Don't strain yourself Hagrid, I've got it."

Null pointed a finger at the table top and willed it up. He lifted up to the very top of the round hutch and it hovered there. Meanwhile, Harry had closed the drapes making it darker, easier to see the runes. All of them had an interest in wards. Three of the four have suffered losses and Hermione's fear was that the DE's were going to track her parents down.

"Why is this here Hagrid? Everyone has wondered where this was hidden."

"Best to hide it in plain sight isn't it? That's the one thing I have to thank Dumbledore for; making me 'keeper of the keys. I'm responsible for it."

The two lords looked at each other. A sober Hagrid would have missed the gesture, apparently, a drunk Hagrid was much more observant. "What? What am I missing?"

"Hagrid," Harry started. "If something happens, he gets to blame you again. And he'll sacrifice you for his greater good and leave your ass is Azkaban."

The truth of it hit Hagrid like a 20lb sledge. He sat heavily in the chair and took another pull of the Ogden's finest tea. "Put it back before someone sees will you?"

Neville gestured and the heavy table unerringly dropped softly on top of the stone. "When it's safe can we and the girls study that some more? We'll be careful and this will be a wonderful time to learn from some of the strongest wards there is."

"It has been 200 hundred years plus since the last person found it. I trust you. By the way, I noticed Neville you didn't use wand for that and raised the table effortlessly, and held it there for all of three minutes. Do you know how many people can do that?"

"At least four. Harry and I and the two girls. But they can't hold it that long yet."

"They'll get there. Nothing is going to stop my girls."

"I'm happy for you Harry. They're two of the kindest girls I've ever met. And I'm sorry Ron has been such a prat to you this year. You showed great restraint in not punishing him or his family."  
"Hermione and Luna decided they will be the ones to help Ronald learn the error of his ways. Don't be surprised if there is a sudden interest in archery. And no, no one will shoot him or anything like that. You'll see."

"And Neville, how about you? Are there any young ladies in your future?"

Neville smiled. Last year he would have blushed to his socks. However, Marion had been a wonderful influence on him. She taught him the hunt is an important part of mating rituals of young humans and the young ladies even if not interested will always appreciate a sincere 'hunt.' "There are a couple. I have not been rebuffed, but I am looking in a hostile environment if you understand my analogy."

"That narrows the field considerably. I will be watching carefully. I am tired of being alone."

The whiskey was starting to catch up with their large friend. "Hagrid, you are our friend. If you need something, let us know."

Forcing him to stand and they made him lie in the huge bed. It was little better than the beds from a hundred years ago. It was cloth and probably stuffed with a few tired feathers and knowing Hagrid some leaves. Firmly picturing in his mind what he wanted, he forced the magic to obey him. While Hagrid lay on it, the frame and mattress changed and became a super strong super extra long model of the top of the line muggle mattress. They left as his snores rumbled through the cottage.  
-

"Remember when we met Aunt Muriel's cousin? He taught us archery. He said I was a natural." Ron was dragging the twins to the field where the hay bales had been set up with targets. He already had gotten the necessary equipment from Hagrid. Who had him repeat the required safety rules back before he would let him have them.

"Ron you were 8. He was being nice." Gred said.

"As we remember you didn't hit the target," Forge continued.

"But I hit the tree the target was on." He sounded very sure of himself.

In stereo, "What's this about?"

"Hermione says I have Centaur blood in me."

"Hermione said that?"

"Pretty much. I have all of the signs and this will prove it. Watch, I'll show you how good I am!"

The kids started at the customary 25 paces from the target. It was an open field with some trees at the end. If you wanted a more challenging shot, instead of moving the targets back, the participants could go back as far as they wanted. Ron was certain in his delirium that he was descended from Centaurs and he wrote his father and asked him about his family history that morning. Hermione was never wrong, except for being Potter's girl but once he was accepted into the herd she would drop the prat in a heartbeat especially since he was really well endowed. He knew because his mum had told him.

Both Fred and George insisted on going first, they wanted to ensure that the arrows weren't charmed. Being purebloods they had a passing familiarity with all the weapons expected of the nobility and their sons. They were expected to answer their lord's call as vassals. None of them were very good, but their father had dutifully trained the sons and told them they were expected to practice. Of course, none of them paid attention to that tripe.

Harry hid in plain sight. He had his invisibility cloak about him with only his wand out. Even that was obscured by the bushes he peered through. He was impressed, both George and then Fred took aim and sent 10 arrows down range before retrieving them. For not being as practiced as they should have been, they both hit the target 6 out of 10 times. All the time being "cheered" on by Ron. "Ooh that was close, you almost missed the bale," and, "wow you're going have to hunt for that one." It didn't help his cause as he finished when they both had their chances, "You 2 are pathetic. I will show you how it's done."

Even from his vantage point, Harry could see how angry the twins were. They had had some private concerns about this prank until Ron showed his true colors. "Okay then William Tell. Show us mere mortals how it is done."

Ron was momentarily confused by his new name but decided to ignore it. The other 2 schools were due soon and Ron knew that McGonagall was going to be screaming for him soon, and then to it was almost time to eat.

To his credit, Harry was impressed if by nothing else then by his attitude. He looked very confident as he took bow and arrow and drew back and let fly seemingly without aiming. "Shit!" he screamed in his mind. It was if Ron really could see him the arrow seemed to by flying directly toward him. But he had been ready and accio'd the arrow to dead center on the target.

Ron did it 9 more times each time disparaging his brother's efforts. So focused was he on his task, when he turned back finally completed his brothers had disappeared. "Hmm. They must have gone to find that Bill Tell fellow."

Some of the students were excited and greeted the other school's delegations. Ron was still in trouble so he had to stand next to McGonagall which meant that he needed to be outside in his best school robes and that meant he had to have his hat as well. Which since Ron was Ron that meant he couldn't find it. His brothers were mad for some reason, he was certain that it is because he had the Centaurs pants and they didn't. Seamus had known a little about it too so he knew that Hermione was right. After all these muggle borns knew all of this muggle stuff. If he was able to talk to Hermione he would ask her what those muggle jeans had to do with Centaurs.  
\- -

Flashback:

It was a Monday morning and the trio was running a bit behind. A lot of little things were left undone and they were scrambling trying to get their clothes ready, make sure all of their assignments were put in their bags, and even find their shoes which all of a sudden they noticed were missing; all of theirs.

Meanwhile, Neville sat with his feet on the table and buffed up a nail that really didn't need it. "Harry, did you look in the bathroom for your shoes? I might have seen them there." Harry tore off into the bathroom looking for the shoes, while almost slipping in his last pair of socks which happened to be a Dudley cast off. "Hey girls, I think Harry found them in your bathroom!" The two girls which had been tearing into their trunks ran into Harry coming from the bathroom empty handed.

"You mean they weren't there? I'm sorry. I guess I was mistaken."

Trying to extract himself from the girls and stand up while Luna decided she had had enough and wasn't moving for a while; which sent Harry over the edge. "Where are those two?"

"Harry they're on your lap. Can't you tell?"

Luna grabbed his face and squished it and turned his eyes directly into hers about 2 inches away. "Yes Harry, we're right here. Did you hit your head? Did the menacing mombanders finally decide to nest in your ear?" She turned his head violently to peer into his ear so he was looking at Hermione, laughter in her eyes. With his face still pressed firmly between Luna's hand he managed to say his normal morning rant, "Null, You know I hate you right?"

"I know Harry, but it is a good thing you have 2 witches to look after you. Especially one that can see the dreaded menacing mombanders."

Kissing both of his ladies, they both knew how to calm him down, he took control of the situation. "Dobby! Winky! Where are you two?"

The two "popped" in looking like they were ill. "Dobby! Winky!" The two girls hugged the house elves. "Are you okay? Come on sit on the couch. Can we get you anything?"

"No's weeze fine, just tired. Dobby and me were cursing nasty goblins all night long."

"You and Winky were in Gringott's all night long?"

"The goblins have many protections on the moneys and things, not so many on the caves where they live. Sose Winky and me entered into banksie under Great Harry Potter's no see coat and an elf no see'm spell. We asked many elves to pop in and walk in all day long and only see small insignificant rock clan. We stay entire day and once they close we follow bad goblinses to their caves."

Winky took over, "Every time wizard or elf sees tiny dirk bad goblins fouls air. They had to use more and more clean air spells to keep people in bank."

"So what did you two do?" Despite the time they all wanted to know what the two spies did.

"We followed them to their caves and goblins have many ways to look for any magic so we had to hide the magic." Winky was proud of Dobby as she regained some life.

"Dobby is smartest elf ever, Goblins have spell on waste room when you push a handle all goblin waste disappears. Dobby hides elf magic into goblin charm, when handle gets pushed everyone near infected with elf spell like minidirk has."

"Let me get this straight," Hermione interrupted. "When they flush the toilet to get rid of their poop and pee they reinfect themselves with your spell to fart louldy and stinkily at every wizard and elf?"

"That is so mistress."

Luna took over, "and even if the have the spell removed, the next time they flush it will be recast on them?"

"Yes mistress."

"And you did this to whom?"

"All the small useless rock clan Master Harry Potter sir!"

The four broke out in laughter, "Harry, ladies. Our next day off we have got to go to the bank."

The elves looked happy from the praise of a job well done but were quite literally falling asleep right where they were. "Two quick things. First, when you are done with us in a moment you go to bed and rest do not do any magic until you feel better. Understood?"

They both nodded, their eyes closed. "Last thing then. Where are our shoes?"

The two disappeared but Dobby's voice was heard, "On your feet Master Harry Potter sir."

Flashback end  
-

 **Beta Note: This is my favorite chapter yet. It only gets better from here folks.**


	7. Goodbye Null, Hello Nevy

Sorry for the delay. I am trying to do upload 1 chapter per week, but as I said before - work is just that work. Come December that should not be as much of a factor.

Thank you for your comments- I appreciate the constructive criticism. I had been spelling Lily with 2 L's - which I have not gone back to fix, but will soon. The other issue of spelling out numbers smaller then ten - not a huge issue for me as long as I don't start a sentence with it; and again I will review previous chapters for it.

Mr. Beta is getting interested in the story - I hope to keep him and everyone entertained. I have another 70k words written but not uploaded because I double and triple check for errors and content.

Thanks again for reading - take a moment to let me know what you think.

b.

* * *

Albus was in his most shimmery and gaudiest dressing gown, umm, I mean to say wizard robes. The two schools had been welcomed and they were sitting waiting for the headmaster to finish his remarks. "As you, all know the Triwizard Tournament had been canceled for many years. We are happy once again to reinstitute it with the three most prestigious schools on the continent. A couple more things you should know, there is a restriction and no one under 17 can enter the tournament. Once you willfully enter your name you are entering into a binding magical contract. Should you not fulfill the requirement of the contract, then magic itself will either remove all magic from you or kill you outright. There will be protections to prevent anyone under 17 at the opening of the tournament from entering. If you have any questions please see your head of house. And finally, this is supposed to foster the spirit of cooperation between our schools I expect every student and faculty member to extend all courtesies to new friends. Now everyone tuck in and enjoy yourselves."

Neville signaled Harry and the two headed towards the Slytherin table. They sat down in some empty spots. Neville nearer a couple of attractive young ladies, Harry across from him several seats down, not speaking watching everything at once, sending his magic out in a kind of radar.

"What is it you want freak? Come to get makeup tips?"

Neville was happy that someone had taken the bait. These Slytherins never seemed to learn. Casting a wandless silencing and sticking charm, Neville replied. "Why Mr. Bole I am afraid you misunderstand. I have no knowledge of makeup or grooming tips that you so desire. There are a lot of women here though that I am sure would be able to assist you."

Bole's eyes got big but Harry acted before anyone could help Bole, not that they would, being Slytherin they would naturally take a wait and see outlook. Having prearranged this with Neville, Harry cast a wide area compulsion so the girls in the immediate area would want to help this poor wannabe.

"Ladies!" Neville raised his voice just a bit. "Mr. Bole has expressed an interest in helping look a bit more feminine. He just asked me to help him with makeup and nails. I'm afraid I have no interest or knowledge in this area. In the spirit of cooperation and friendship are there any ladies that can help him?"

His eyes everywhere, Harry had noticed one older looking blonde Beauxbatons girl's eyes raise at his spell but she visibly relaxed when she caught the rest of the spells. She smirked and went back to her observation of all activity around her. The other thing he quickly caught was simultaneous smirks from Greengrass and Davis. Neville had told him they were both uncommonly intelligent and beautiful.

Every girl in the surrounding area said, "Aww," and they all rushed to surround a surprised and apparently very shy Lucy Bole. Neville smirked as he saw the girls around him pull out their wands, in consultation in mixed English and French. His hair was lengthened and styled in four or five different ways in a minute as several girls thinned his eyebrows and applied makeup and colored his nails. While he had an unobstructed view of him he added a compulsion for Lucy as he was to call himself want to act, dress and become more girlish but only while he was in the presence of a pretty girl or lady. Otherwise the compulsion was not active would not be seen. Before he introduced himself to Daphne and Tracy, he saw Lucy smile and his shoulders relaxed. Since his compulsion took effect he canceled Harry's silence and movement charms.

"Miss Davis , Miss Greengrass. I am Neville Longbottom. May I have a seat and converse with you?"

The two girls looked and silently communicated as only long time friends could. "Of course Mr. Longbottom. Please be seated."

The other males of Slytherin mostly hidden by the gaggle of girls that continued to surround Lucy and tell him how brave he was for letting his true side out. Some watched either in horror and/or confusion. Some in complete disinterest except for how this would benefit them.

"That was quite the show you put on Mr. Longbottom."

"His rudeness offered me an opportunity to meet you both. This was much more an agreeable way to make your acquaintance. I am almost positive that had he not have been rude to me then he would not be as happy as he is right now."

Lucy looked hugely different and was hugging the girls and he could be heard thanking them. Many smirked and outright laughed, but it was pretty Lucy that left the great hall in the presence of 2 gorgeous Beauxbatons girls.

Neville had seen Snape move his head one way and the other trying to see past the human tidal surge that had surrounded everyone to no avail.

"If I may be so bold; would I be incorrect in saying that Mr. Bole could be considered getting his comeuppance?"

"No, I would say your analysis is spot on. It is most difficult for a lady to maintain her virtue in the den."

"Indeed? There had been rumors of course, but rumors can never be trusted." His voice had dropped an octave. Harry and his two ladies felt a spike in Null's magic. "Let me not tarry and put either of you in further difficulty," their eyes flashed a quick show of relief as he spoke that. "I will however admonish you ladies that no matter which lady or which house; if there is any difficulty call out to Hogwarts and either Lord Potter or I will respond."

"Truly?" Daphne said. But in a tone to indicate, "yeah right."

"Indeed ladies, both Lord Potter and I are heirs To Godric, the castle itself answers and calls to us. There is no door that will not respond. Even in the deepest of the den. And if that door is sealed magically," he stood and snorted. "Then there is no door that will not respond, one way or the other." Gently taking the back of their hands he lightly brushed his lips on the back. "I look forward to continuing in a conversation with the both of you."

He went and sat next to Hermione and Luna, while Harry sat for a full minute unmoving, not spelled or anything, just still as he watched the ladies leave and ensured that no one was following them.  
-

While Harry and Neville were engaged at the Slytherin table the human garbage pail picked up his plate and moved next to the 2 ladies. Both of them inhaled with the sudden surprise and prepared to defend themselves. "Ron, is there something I can do for you?"

He held a finger up sampling the fish soup that was in the bowl before answering. "I understand a bit more now." He started before eating some more. Hermione and Luna were staggered that the weasel may have learned his lesson.

He continued, "It's not your fault, though. Obviously me as a pure blood would be your first choice but you can't help who you bond with."

Her voice dripping with ice, "How kind of you."

"No really and I am looking for a way to free you. You too Looney no one wants to be with that self absorbed Potter."

"Indeed?" The normally calm Luna was nearly ready to hex Mr. Oblivious right then and there.

"Yeah. I'll do the both of ya. It will be good for you."

Barely able to restrain herself, she answered while Ron now ate directly from the communal bouillabaisse bowl. "So what do you need from us?"

"Well, I need to know how to greet them don't I?" His tone indicated that was plainly obvious and anyone should have been able to deduce his needs.

Finally realizing he had changed the subject of the discussion, he was now talking of the Centaurs. Where before the girls had wondered if they were going too far in the education of a prat, now all governors are released and they left it in Fate's hands. "Here's what you say Ron. This will mean a lot to the Centaurs. You tell them, 'Venus must rise."

Luna saw his eyes begin to glaze over. She slapped the table startling him, "Ron! This is important! You cannot forget these exact words. It could mean your life."

That got his attention. "What do I say again?"

Luna stopped Hermione from speaking by going first, "You say, 'Venus must rise and it must rise in me. I am your mare-bridge."

Hermione mad as hell a second ago nearly choked on her sudden laughter and hid her face in her napkin. "Repeat it Ron. We need to hear you say it. It's that important. You must say this exactly right."

Ron didn't realize the seriousness of it until then. Already he saw tears start to fall from both of these bints. Both girls were eagerly awaiting his repetition. "Venus must rise and it must rise in me. I am your mare-bridge."

Luna also had a sudden choking fit that Ron ascribed to the import of the words. These were 2 of the smartest witches in the castle they knew what they were about. "How was that?"

"Almost perfect," Hermione said. "Say it again, but this time when you speak the second sentence hesitate and look at your feet as if shy and overwhelmed by the Centaur's power."

They had him repeat it 3 more times before declaring it perfect. He even looked demurely down at his feet at the appropriate time. By the time he was done the 2 girls had tears streaming down their face as both had their napkins covering their mouth as if they were trying to feed it to themselves. Misinterpreting their tears as approval and hope he said, "Relax girls by the time I am through I'll give you both a right shagging as befits 2 bints in the presence of a pureblood."

The two, their chests heaving fell onto each other supporting one another as they could not stop laughing into their napkins. Ron seeing Neville returning left proud of himself and repeated the magic phrase over and over.

Neville just sat down and the girls were still destroyed. The twins suddenly sat near. "We know he's a prat and deserves further punishment. But he is our brother and we will not see him hurt."

Their concern was evident as the twin speak was not present.

The girls got themselves under control after considerable effort and answered. "No. It shouldn't. Tell you what," Hermione said. "We will leave it up to you. We will tell you the entire plan. As angry as we are with him, if you think it goes a step too far you can end it."

The girls laid out everything that was said near verbatim.

Gred and Forge looked at each other deciding. In stereo they said, "Joke em if he can't take a fuck."

The next morning was an off day. No training whatsoever. Harry and Neville were working harder and longer on the wandless silent spells and they were very draining. Like any other muscle, it needed to be utilized but also given rest. Neither would do any wandless magic for the next week, and only the minimum needed with their wands. Null sat in the common room, not sleeping but not awake either. He was barely conscious as he detected another in the room near him.

"Lord Neville?" Luna was hesitant and spoke just above a whisper.

He smiled, no matter how powerful she was she was still a shy and sometimes timid girl. "Yes my Lady Luna. How can I help you?"

"I have been meaning to ask this a long time, but I have never been alone with you before. Can I ask you a question?"

He opened his eyes, this sounded serious, "What can I do for you?"

She was almost afraid to ask. She loved her new family and didn't want to see it fall apart.

"Go ahead Luna." He could see her fear on her face. "We'll work it out. Ask your question."

She stood in the center of the common room and watched him. She loved him like a brother and knew in a different reality he would have been her loving husband. Gathering her courage she asked, "Why does my Harry hate you?"

"Is that it? Oh Luna come here and give me a hug." He opened his arms and she ran and hopped into his lap and grabbed him. "Luna, Harry doesn't hate me. This is what's called 'guy-speak.' We don't go around say we love each other. And in many cases won't even acknowledge each other." He made sure he was looking directly into her eyes. "Harry and I are brothers in all except blood. He loves me and I him, but we will seldom acknowledge it."

"That's okay then." Much happier now that she understood. "Ooh," she said suddenly. "'Mione is awake and so is little Harry and she is playing with him. I am going to have Harry kissing my happy place as he wakes up. See you Nevy." As she ran into her bedroom.

Neville chuckled, "TMI Luna." Under his breath he added, "I love that little girl."

"Love you too!" Came her voice from far away. A moment later a head and her naked shoulders appeared from the bedroom. "By the way, your girls are going to kidnap you today. Make sure you let them."

With the 2 other schools in attendance and it being a Sunday breakfast, lunch and dinner were pretty much 1 long continuous event. Come when you want, eat what you want. The quartet had sat down and it wasn't 10 minutes that Professor McGonagall came to the table, "The headmaster requests your presence, Mr. Potter."

Harry wiped his mouth and threw his napkin down, "Very well. As my head of house will you accompany me?"

She was momentarily taken aback. "What? No demand for your companions to accompany you?"

Harry returned her gaze quizzically, "Why interrupt their breakfast? Ready professor?"

He stood and left the deputy headmistress in his wake. She had to hurry to catch up to him. She didn't do so until he got to the Gargoyle statue. She thought she would humble him as he waited near the statue and make him apologize and wait on her.

"Well?" He said to the gargoyle. "I am going to give you 5 seconds to move before I move you. And If you think I am counting down you are mistaken."

The statue snarled at him and jumped out of the way. The professor stood gobsmacked and watched the young lord bound up the stairs 2 and 3 at a time. Once more she had to hurry to keep up.

Without ceremony, he opened the door and walked into the headmaster's office and was greeted with, "Potter you arrogant arse. I will see you expelled this time."

Harry ignored the bat hiding in his usual corner. "You wanted to see me, headmaster?"

"This looks very, very bad Harry. I'm afraid that you may be expelled this time. I'm not sure there is anything I can do." The headmaster affected his most serious/concerned look trying to once more manipulate.

"What looks very, very bad?" Turning to Professor Snape, he asked, "You didn't lose anymore Slytherins, did you? I remind you that I told you the headmaster can help you find them."

Pointing to a chair he said, "Sit down Harry and let's see what we can do to keep you here."

Harry sat and waited as the enforced silence designed to make him nervous only irritated him. "Well? Does someone want to tell me what I supposedly did now? Is there a student missing from one of the other houses? Maybe the visiting schools?"

"No, no I am afraid one of our top students has been cursed."

"Really? I am very sorry to hear that. "Who was cursed? Are they alright? Is there something I can do to help?"

"Minerva, if you would please."

From behind a curtain came a still very pretty Lucian Bole. "He was found with 2 Beauxbaton students. In a state of undress." Minerva added.

Bole was quiet, he had heard Potter's questions of concern.

"Two? Mr. Bole. I hope you have no pain or anything. But if looking like that gets you 2 pretty girls then I bet there are hundreds of other guys who wish they were cursed similarly. Beautiful stick indeed."

Bole looked up and for the first time in a while smiled. This was not lost on Snape, who saw that his prey may once again escape him. "Potter, It is your fault."

"My fault? Like you lost your students? My fault that Mr. Bole spent some happy time with 2 pretty girls." He looked at Lucy, "While I would like to take credit for setting a bloke up with a couple of pretty girls, really not something I know much about. If the girls were happy in your company and you in theirs then I would congratulate you on learning how to be happy."

Snape was really angry now. "This could be considered line theft!"

"Wow. I am still lost here. I fail to see any damage to Mr. Bole." He turned to him, Look I am not your enemy and am not insulting you or demeaning you. From my perspective, they seem to think that I had something to do with your time spent with a couple of girls. Is everything working okay? Do you feel fine, yeah?" Harry nodded, concern for Mr. Bole plain on his face.

"Yeah, everything worked fine." And had to add as few guys in the world could fail to add, "All four times."

Harry smiled, "very good job. As I said must be a beautiful stick for them not to be able to leave you alone." The two lads chuckled.

"Mr. Potter," The headmaster rallied to get control once more. "The fact remains there is a curse on Mr. Bole and it could be considered line theft."

Harry sighed, "Okay, I still don't understand that part of it. You three have well over 100+ years of magical experience. Mr. Bole and I between the 2 of us don't have a decade. But I don't like to see anyone ill. What does this curse do? And how does it relate to me?"

"Because you put it on him Potter and I will have your head!"

"Ignoring that for the moment. Headmaster? What does this curse do?" Silence permeated the room, as this time The headmaster was on the hot seat. "Headmaster?"

Mentally cursing Snape's hatred and his desperate and foolish grab for control over Potter. After a full 30 seconds he answered, "We don't know."

"You don't know? Are you sure it's even there? Or are you looking to insult Potter of Potters?" Harry let an edge climb into voice. He looked pointedly at his head of house.

She cast the detection charm, once and then a second time. She looked to the headmaster and shook her head. He then did the same thing.

"Well?"

"It seems we can't find any curse."

"What?" Harry's voice got louder.

"Potter watch your tone with the headmaster!"

"Shut it Snape!" Snape's eyes bulged in rage as Harry stood up and stared him down. "You are now talking with Lord Potter. Up till now I have listened and tried to see what I could do to help. You scared this poor young man half to death with thoughts of curses on him and the guy was just spending time with a couple of girls. And then you accuse me of cursing him."

"Harry, we..."

"Stop headmaster. I have told you I now invoke my rights of lordship. Deputy headmistress..."

"Yes Lord Potter."

"What say you about this?"

"I ...ummm."

Harry turned to her his eyes almost radiating the power within. "You tell us every year that we are family and we should go to you for help. If it had been anyone else other than Lord Longbottom or myself, that could have very well ruined a young wizard or witch. Isn't it your job to be our advocate in these situations? Minerva, very soon you will have to decide whether you are loyal to Hogwarts or to a man. Choose wisely."

Harry ignored the three adults. Snape sputtered but knew to speak further would only hurt his overall aim and could conceivably see him barred from the castle.

Dumbledore's mind moved at light speed looking for new strategies, options and fall back positions to try to save this mess. While Minerva cursed herself, Snape, Potter, and the manipulative old goat fucker.

Putting up some privacy wards so they couldn't be overheard. "You okay?"

Lucy looked at him amazed. He just stood up to the 3 biggest powers in Hogwarts and soundly thrashed them. The whole time instead of displaying the traditional animosity between Gryffindors and Slytherins, he showed that he cared for him as a person and especially reviled the Slytherin head of house and the headmaster for scaring him needlessly. "Yeah I'm fine thanks."

"You're welcome. Look you have no reason to trust me, but I will help you if I am able. I'm told that it is not safe in the snake pit for anyone that doesn't act or look like everyone else and especially for the female members of Slytherin."

"That's true, even some girls preying on other girls. I confess that I have been a party to some of that." Lucy had tears in his/her eyes as the memories pulled forth and warred with his new opinion. Hesitantly he asked, "Look you don't think less of me for liking the makeup and the clothing do you?"

Harry smiled kindly. "Look I'll let you in on a secret that people around here are trying to hide. Everyone is the same, and everyone is different. Purebloods, half bloods, and muggle born. Some like this, some like that, some are good some are bad. Most of us are in the middle. A person can't change the past, only learn from it. Who am I to tell you what to wear and what to like? If it makes you feel good and it doesn't hurt anyone else then no one should interfere. Are you going to be okay in the pit? You may want to be resorted."

"I'll be okay for the short run. I have some friends who will look out for me."

"Good. Call me if you need help. There are plenty of good people from all classes in all houses." Harry dispelled the privacy wards. Just then the sound of a bell pealed through the entire castle.

"What was that?" Snape snapped.

"I'm not sure professor. Probably you losing some more house members. Remember if that's what happened I was right here with you."

-  
Minerva pounded on Flitwick's door. Her angry brogue heard through the entire wing. Filius didn't even interrupt her. He let her rant and broke open the bottle of firewhiskey they each kept for just this reason. Despite all of the years they've known each other he still hadn't learned more than a few words. What he got from her ranting was,"goat fucker, stupid hateful bat, and several times, that damn Potter boy."

When she finally ran out of gas she downed one shot, a second and then a third before she could even talk about it. "You know Filius I never was one who liked to be corrected."

"Few do Minny, it's a failing in many of us."

"But I especially hate it when it is a teenaged boy who in 30 minutes time showed me my last 45 years have been wasted following the wrong drummer, verbally spanking me and telling me to straighten up before it's too late."

"What did you do to him?"

"To Harry? Nothing. He's right. Let me give you a blow by blow. You're going to like this one. And we better get Pomona in here, she's going to have a new girl in the in the house.  
-

AT THE SAME TIME

They watched Harry leave the deputy headmistress behind. If he had moved any faster he would be jogging. They chuckled as they heard MacGonagall curse and run after him.

"He's a pip. You know that? He instinctively knows which buttons to push to get people pissed off."

"It's a gift of his. Most of the time he doesn't even realize it."

"I don't know 'Mione. I think he half planned this one. He mumbled something earlier about fixing Minerva."

"You ladies done?"

Their appetite sated, they started back the trek to their apartment. Neville was going to take one of the many shortcuts when Luna shook her head. "Not today Nev. We need to go this way," She said pointing the long way.

"You're sure?" He asked over his shoulder leading the way.

It earned him a slap on the back of his head and a giggle. "Of course Nevy."

"Nevy?"

"Yes Nevy," Luna said determinedly. "Forward on to destiny!"

Sometimes knowing a seer was so confusing.

In the lead, Neville turned a corner only to find a wand pointed at either ear. Hooded, one of the voices said, "Lose the bints or die Longbottom."

Neville smiled, it was a good thing Luna had warned him earlier. It would have destroyed him to hurt these precious two.

Hermione started to point her hand at one of the hoods but Luna stopped her. "Don't 'Mione. This is supposed to happen. Relax."

"Unfortunately I cannot comply. I have made a vow to protect these two."

"Not doing a very good job are you?"

Neither hand wavered. Neville was impressed with them. He could feel their power. They each held a spell ready to use if needed. As far as plans go, it would have worked well. At least the first part anyway. Just like Harry, Neville routinely sent his magic out in a wave and he could "feel" the bodies ahead. Anyone else would have been caught surprised. "Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis. Wonderful work. Very intimidating."

Daphne pulled her hood down exasperated. "You knew!"

He smiled and nodded, "I knew. The greatest Seer since Helga is a close friend of mine. There is a hidden classroom right through this mirror. May we adjourn there so I may introduce everyone?"

Davis pulled her hood down. A beautiful brunette. He eyes flashed with frustration. "Might as well Longbottom.

He smiled disarmingly at the two pretty girls his infatuation rested on. "It was a wonderful try. Flawless execution."

Daphne snorted, "Save it." Her crystal blue eyes flashed with thanks even though her words didn't.

Moving to the mirror he tapped once in each corner with his wand and then twice in the middle. The mirror flickered and then disappeared. "Step through it will reappear once we enter."

Hermione interrupted. "We will meet you in the common room Neville. You take care of business."

Neville stood straighter and his voice suddenly had an edge. "You will not leave Lady Hermione. You are in my charge. I have given my word to your lord."

"One of the elves..."

"They are ill Lady Hermione. You will stay with me. Is that understood?"

Luna sent waves of comfort to Hermione and communicated to follow her lead. This is an area where Hermione was completely out of her depth. Luna curtsied, "Yes my lord," and stepped through.

Hermione followed suit, though far less willingly. Neville gestured with his hand palm towards the entranceway. "Ladies?"

The two Slytherin girls also curtsied and preceded him into the room.

As soon as he stepped through the mirror reappeared and it looked as if a piece of glass. The room itself, though unused for hundreds of years had not one speck of dust in it. There were some old fashioned desks and books that hadn't been perused in a long time.

Hermione stood shamefaced. Luna had had some quick terse words with her before Neville stepped through. She curtsied deeper this time, sorry for her stubbornness. "Forgive me my lord, I was wrong."

Neville's heart melted. He had been truly upset with her. She may be the brightest witch in a thousand years, but had not received any formal training and was just now starting to learn the culture. "Come her 'Mione." Opening his arms. "There is a reason for everything. Sometimes Harry and I may be in a situation that requires instant obedience. While this certainly was not one of them, I do not want to debate every decision I make, understand?"

"Yes my lord," she said kissing his cheek. "Luna, Hermione would you ladies go through these books for me. There may be something here that Harry and I could use. I am going to put up some privacy screens. If you need me just call out."

"We won't bother you my lord," Luna said.

Neville put up the privacy and silencing spells with a few casual waves of his wand. "I recognize a few of those. They are auror level aren't they?"

Neville shrugged it off. "I know someone in the government. They come in handy."

Neville indicated a couch on the other side of the room and asked the ladies to be seated. He could see several questions in their eyes.

"How long have you known about this room?"

"Just as I turned the corner. Hogwarts told me of it. It saw there was a need and provided the information to me."

Tracy seemed a little reluctant to believe. "Ladies I told you Harry and I are the heirs to Godric. The castle is tired of all of the divisions within it and has tasked Harry and me with straightening things out." They looked as if they wanted to believe. "Here let me show you. Only Godric's descendants can call forth his fabled sword. Do you want to see it?"

They nodded in spite of themselves. Holding his right arm up he snapped his fingers and the sword appeared in hand. He showed them the blade with the runes inscribed up and down and on both sides. The sword gleamed with a light of its own. Tossing it up into the air it disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

Daphne decided to tease a little. You were pretty free with Lord Potter's betrothed. What if word would gets back to him?"

"Daphne!" Tracy exclaimed scandalized.

Neville waved it off, "Thank you, Miss Davis. Miss Greengrass is just trying to have a bit of fun with me. I'll tell Harry myself. We are brothers. We trust each other. With our lives and especially with the most important things." Giving a significant look that included all four girls present. Changing tacks he continued. "You know it's not even Hermione's fault." The girls waited for him to continue. "She was trying to give us some time alone and didn't want to be a burden. She had forgotten that I am responsible for her safety when Harry is not around."

"Surely a short five-minute walk would see them safe in their room."

"The first night, someone tried to kill Luna. She very nearly died. Harry being Harry did the first thing that popped into his head and challenged Flitwick to a duel. Don't forget, he may be Lord Potter but he was raised muggle and no one had given him any lessons in etiquette or culture."

"So as her head of house he challenged him," Daphne continued.

"Correct. And he didn't follow the forms exactly but it turned out it was the right thing to do. The reason why I tell you this is because I want to put my cards on the table as the muggles say. May I be blunt?" They both nodded, "until you tell me different I am going to refer to you as Tracy and Daphne." Again they nodded. They were drawn to this wizard like a moth to a candle. They tried to deny it but couldn't. "Things are moving quickly. Not all that is happening is good either. Even now battle lines are being drawn and I don't want to see you hurt. I'm attracted to you both and I suspect that we are meant to be bonded."

The girls glanced past Neville to look at Luna and Hermione who sat reading through the books resting comfortably on each other. "I'll be honest, I've seen you both since first year and always wanted to talk to you but was afraid to. I think we are made for each other and I believe we are so much more together than apart. But I will not enter into any relationship unless you are fully cognizant of all that entails." His eyes were almost pleading but his words were firm. "I wish to join with you, but this is who I am and my life is not certain."

The girls had spoken late into the night for several nights. The decision had been made a long time ago. Only if they were completely turned off would they refuse him. But magic was pushing them as much as it was pushing him. "Please my Lord Longbottom. Greet us as is proper and let us see if magic indeed moves us towards one another."

Neville had never expected the ice princess to be so open. But he quickly corrected himself, this was Daffy. Soon to be his beloved. "Come my loves, let us seal our union with a kiss." Gathering them into his arms he kissed one and then the other and then back and forth. Each kiss lasted longer and longer as the three started to finally move towards what had been delayed for several years.

Luna felt it first. She elbowed Hermione. "Look. It's happening." They saw the light grow and grow until it burst forth bathing the whole of the room in a brilliant thousand candlepowers of light. As the light burst forth The castle itself welcomed the newest bonded with a happy peal not heard in anyone's memory.  
-

Harry had just returned and met the new triad as they were just sitting down. The girls sighed and began to stand again. They were looking for some snuggle time. "No. please sit. We can lie to everyone and tell them we did everything by the book. Or if it really important we can do the formal stuff later."

"You really are clueless aren't you Potter?"

If she thought she was going to get an argument she was surprised. "Completely. And if anyone tries to tell you differently please straighten them out."

She giggled in spite of herself. Neville found that he liked the sound of it. "And if you want any ceremony, let me formally introduce you to my Hermione, she is the brains of the operation, the smartest with of this or any age," he said kissing her. "My 'Mione. And my soul, my Luna. Without them, I am everything my detractors say, completely without use or merit."

"Shut up Harry. You are so much more than that and you know it." Luna interjected and finished with another kiss to her love.

"I kind of like this method Harry. You may be on to something. This is my Tracey, my conscience and my Daffy. She is my strategist the truest Slytherin since Slytherin himself."

Luna couldn't help herself. This was momentous and only she knew how important it was, but she wasn't allowed to tattle about it. So she did the next best Luna thing. With a happy "squee!" She ran and jumped pretty much on the other three laps and gave everyone hugs and kisses until they relaxed and started to laugh. Hermione was a moment behind her and further complicated the hugs and hellos, and in no time the girls were chatting a mile a minute each saying something at the same time and each hearing the other 3.

"You'll have to bring them up to date"

"Yeah, that's a lot. Several hours at least."

"Tell you what. My girls and I will take a long walk after an extended dinner. Your girls deserve some alone time with you."

"Not a bad plan. I'll get one of the Hogwarts elves to cater dinner in here."

"Were you planning on moving in together or is that too fast?"

Neville shook his head. "Just like you, not up to me. But I would prefer a similar arrangement as well as this as the joint common room." He turned his head and saw the girls inspecting Harry's bedroom. "Looks like the girls are ahead of us."

"They always are." Harry smiled. "I swear. Sometimes I think I am just a pawn to their mind soul thing. If I don't respond to reason, then they break out their heavy weapons, hugs, kisses and if necessary tears."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Who told? You weren't supposed to figure that out yet."

He stood, "Let's give them some alone time. They have a lot of decisions to make. Besides, I haven't seen Hedwig and I want to send a message to Serius."

"Silly Harry," Luna said taking her turn to kiss him. "Daff and Trace have already made all of the decisions. Just they haven't told Neville yet."

"Luna!" Tracey hissed. "Don't give away our secrets!" Her words were terse but there was a smile on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Luna in snuggle mood hugged Harry even tighter. "As your bond deepens he leans on you both more and more instinctively. Kind of like a drug. Except this is the good kind."

"Drugs! I forgot. We need to see the devil twins too."  
-

A smile on her lips, once more she cursed that damn Potter. "Filius, that boy is everything those Mauraders were and more. Right in Dumbledore's office. He told Snape that he was going to lose 2 more Slytherin and more or less dared him to prove that it was him."

"Who did Severus lose now?"

"Greengrass and Davis. His 2 brightest witches; and I expect Bole to request a new house some time today. It will be too dangerous for him now. Especially with Snape looking to blame someone."

"Him?"

"Him. Her. I care not for distinctions right now. I don't think he knows at this point."

"Probably a 'him'. I understand Olympe was most put out with the two witches."

"She was. But she at least foresaw some of this and every girl had to take a potion before being allowed to come here."

Filius was gauging his friend to see if she could handle the newest information. "Do you think you are up to hear the latest Longbottom Potter debacle?"

Her face blanched. Not saying a word she pulled her favorite bottle and a couple of glasses from her desk. "Harry had since day 1 given me gray hairs. It's in his genes. But Neville was such a good boy." Emptying the bottle she threw it over her shoulder. It unerringly flew to trash. "Do you know how much of this shit I've gone through this year?"

Filius inspected his glass and waited for Minnie to start to drink. "I wonder how much of the company those 2 boys own? It's almost as if the more trouble they cause you the more gold they make."

Minnie's spit take missed him completely. "So what did they do now?"

"Well, a week or so ago they almost started another goblin war. And then just yesterday they shut the bank down entirely."

"Damn it Filius don't tease me right now. They were here the entire day! Now you tell me they somehow closed the Gringott's bank down without leaving the castle?"

Flitwick held his hand up indicating he was speaking truth. "My word Minnie. In front of 50 goblins Lord Longbottom and Lord Potter almost declared war with clan Gravel. Without any weapon they got the teller, the worst example of a goblin I have ever met; to then back off his claim and then declare feud between the clan and house elves. Guess whose house elf it was?"

She sighed. "Dobby."

"Right in one. Later Lord Longbottom admitted to my cousin to casting a silent/wandless curse on the teller."

"Oh Merlin."

"It gets even better. My cousin likes the 2 boys and wasn't going to do anything about the magic. But being true to Gringott's he had the teller cleansed and the spell removed."

"Okay crises averted, right?"

He shook his head no and made her wait while he finished his drink and helped himself to more. "Nope. The next day. The entire clan was affected by the same spell. Every time they remove the curse from one another then is attacked. The order masters are going spare trying to sort this out."

Intrigued she leaned forward, "what does this curse do?"

"Every time a grovel clan member. That's the boys are calling the clan instead of Gravel. The goblin will be cursed with loud and very odiferous flatulence."

She snorted. "Smelly farts? That sounds like a simple boyish prank."

"You don't get it, do you? Those farts closed the bank down. No customer could enter and conduct business. What about the treaties about the wizards having access to their gold. What happens if Gringott's can't open for 3 days. How about a week or a month? Simple prank? A prank where you just swore that the boys were here the entire day."

The amber liquid was depleting fast. "I'm going to need a new bottle tomorrow at this rate. Merlin those two. Well Filius since you are having fun at my expense, here's one for you. What's tomorrow?"

"October 31st. Why?"

She interrupted him, already a little affected by the sweet firewhiskey. "The 31st. Anniversary of Lily and James' death. Every 31st of October something happens and life begins to get exciting around here. Let's see if you are still entertained tomorrow."

"Oh Merlin. But you have to hand it to them. Life is certainly more interesting around them."

"And now its 6 of them. All of them at or near the top of their year. Both in knowledge and application."  
-

Five of the six were sitting and joking and laughing. Dobby and Winky were back none for the worse for wear. And they were joined by Tracey's elf Misty. Luna was in her thousand yard stare. The one that gave rise to the loony nickname. She snapped back to reality. "Oh shit. Shit shit shit. They will kill the dumb arse." Luna stood and grabbed Hermione and Daffy's hand and pulled them towards the nearest bedroom. "Hurry Trace! We've got to save our lords!" Once the four girls were in there the door slammed and the boys could feel the privacy wards spring up.

"Dobby! It's not going to be a day for pumpkin juice. A couple of butterbeers please."

The 2 bottles appeared and the guys sat waiting for a briefing. The door opened and now all four of them were wild-eyed. "No fucking way I'll kill him myself," Daphne said shedding her robe and running into her own room to finish dressing. Not that he really was trying to see, but Harry noticed a cute butt in a black bra and panty set before the door closed.

They all came out about the same time. Neville asked, "Anyone want to tell us what's going on?"

The girls froze in place looking back and forth at one another. Finally, Hermione stepped from the pack. Needing to be a bit formal following her earlier mistake, she curtsied, "Please my lords, ask no questions. These are matters that should be left to us your ladies. If we need further help we will always consult you." She looked at the other girls, "Did I get that right?"

They all nodded, "Perfect." As a group the girls began to run out the door, but not before once more curtseying to their lords. Before they were out of earshot the guys heard. "MacGonagall will have to help."

Her eyes bleary from too much alcohol. She saw the wild-eyed look and knew that today was going as predicted. "Come in girls have seat." She waved her wand and the two seats became four. "What's going on?"

"Luna had a vision," Hermione started. "Today at the feast Ron is going to try to kill Harry and Neville."

She didn't say a word. She knew they believed it, but she needed to be convinced and then decide on a course of action.

Tracy jumped in. "You know she's a seer right."

"I am well aware of her talents Miss Davis. Professor Flitwick is particularly impressed with her abilities. So now that we know this why don't you tell the boys and warn them."

"It's not about warning Neville or Harry." Daphne snapped. "That moron is a tiny candle compared to my Neville's forest fire. If the boys know, they will be forced to kill him. And we don't want them to bear that burden of killing a former friend."

"I remember the last incident. You may be right." Almost smiling at the 'my Neville' comment.

"If my lord found out that Ron had already told us he was going to do us," her fingers made quotations in the air. "He would be dead already."

"He did this after the last episode in the dining Hall?"

Hermione and Luna nodded solemnly. "And since Mr. Weasley has never learned to keep his mouth shut. The next time he opens it would be his last."

"Correct," came the response in quadraphonic sound.

"You ladies may be on to something. Your concern for your lords is justified. Okay. What would you have me do? What are your plans for Ronald?"

The four looked at each other they had discussed this in the bedroom and all the way down here. It dovetailed with their current plans nicely and only added a certain amount of urgency to it.

"We expect Ronald to be disowned. He will become a slave to house Longbottom and to House Potter. We will require another small room in our lord's quarters for the slave."

"It is most unusual for more than one house to own the same slave." She really didn't like to see one of her students, a lion especially become a slave, but she quickly realized it was better than death and Azkaban almost guaranteed death as well.

Daphne shrugged. "He is a slave, or will be. Nothing more. There will be no quarreling over a useless piece of property."

"Agreed," the other 3 said, again at the same time."

She had to see the level of commitment. "Kind of callous, don't you think?"

"How many chances does he get?" Hermione exploded. "He was once my friend too. Or at least I thought he was. And now he wants to kill our lords and husbands and you worry whether he is being given a fair deal?"

The 3 girls comforted her. "You are all correct. If he makes the attempt as you predict then we will proceed as you want. Go. Get out of here. I am canceling classes for the rest of the day."

Curious Tracey asked, "Don't you need to ask the headmaster to do that?"

She smirked. "He will be busy at the bank all day. Something else your lords had a hand in I suspect. Go on girls I have a lot of floo calls to make."  
-


	8. 1 Weasel, 2 Lords 80 Goblins ?

FLASHBACK

The council of three. The 3 eldest members of Clan Gravel once more sat in the conference room where all clan business was held. The 2 eldest males and the eldest female had almost been living in the room for several days now.

The room permeated with the stench of several hundred angry goblins all loudly passing the foulest gas. It was quickly determined not to have any open flames or sparks anywhere near the meeting chamber. The tiniest spark could set a conflagration of epic proportions.

"Please elders. I have been here 2 days without any fresh air. Please allow me a moment's respite."

"Enough!" The female elder yelled at him quieting the susurrus of conversation. We all have been subject to this. And you are the cause and epicenter of it! Your attitude and ignorance have nearly brought the end of clan Gravel."

"Perhaps a different order master?"

"Quiet! Smalldirk. We have already had our order masters cleanse this. Then again when it reappeared. Now nearly every member of clan Gravel is affected." The ancient looking goblin in the center was beyond angry. To punctuate his remarks he too passed gas loudly. The entire chamber reverberated with the sound and the other elders made a face as they got to experience the smell as well. As the elder it was his option to rehash the recent history and their great displeasure with Smalldirk made them want to reiterate it. "We even consulted with the order masters of the other clans. We've inspected every dwelling and every time one is cured another takes his place."

The third member, the youngest of the elders stated plainly. Your life hangs in the balance."

His mate had already left him. Goblins marry for life, divorce was seldom granted; honor being the chief reason for allowing divorce. The elders in record time unanimously agreed that Smalldirk had no honor and his arranged marriage was declared void. As a penalty. The departing female also received 85% of all funds and joint property. That too was a record. Smalldirk did not want the council to learn that he once more was affected despite the earlier removals. "Clan leaders. Since a wizard cast this. Perhaps another wizard could help remove it? It is fairly well known within the clan the greatest wizard alive counts clan Gravel as his friends."

It was many seconds before anyone had anything to say. At the mention of "wizard" many in the chamber erupted in a fresh wave of flatulence. Smalldirk hid his gas amongst all of the others.

The elder nodded having reached consensus with the other. "Your suggestion is not without merit. It has granted you a reprieve. Pray to the goddess that Dumbledore is successful."

Standing, he had to bow as the decision was delivered. He couldn't help it, he didn't want to, but this could not be held in. As he bowed, "Phweeeeeet!"  
-

The guys were lazing about the Great Hall. The surprise of the class cancellation was welcome but also added a little boredom. The girls refused to let them into their quarters, having Dobby drop off whatever they needed. Thay had gone for a run. but they were in a cool down phase and were resting the sore muscles as well as their magic.

"Dobby," Harry had asked. "What's going on in there?"

Dobby shook his head. "I's sorry Harry Potter sir. But Dobby not allowed in there either. Whens you or great master Neville needs anything I has to ask Winky. Winky told me it ladies business and all males to keep out."

Neville, just smirked, "Wow Harry. This is something different. I'm not reading any anger from my bond, are you?"

"No. I feel anger. But it's not directed at you or me. I would be able to tell that."

"Dobby did have a message from miss moany though."

"Good go ahead."

"Cans Dobby punish himself first?"

"No." he answered emphatically. "We discussed this. Especially this kind of thing. Not your fault. What did 'Mione say?"

"She says, 'Tell Potter this is his ladies household business and not to cross any of them on this."

Harry had just asked Neville if he had told his grandmother about bonding. Hoping for once to get ahead of Neville in their game.

"Of course Harry. One of the first things I did. As well as Tracey's and Daphne's parents. We are scheduling a meeting now. Good thing I have you to use as a template. Huh Harry?"

"Shut up Longbottom. I still hate you."

"Yeah Potter me too."

Conversation ceased as the headmaster flanked by a dozen goblins in armour walked into the dining hall. "Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter. These Goblins are here to escort you to Gringott's I'm afraid you'll have to answer to Goblin law for violating several treaties."

Several had immediately ran from the hall in fear of bloodshed. Harry watched Susan take a locket from her neck and use her wand tapping a rapid pattern on the locket.

"Neville. You in the mood to go anywhere?"

"Not really Harry. I have other plans."

"As do I." Turning to the headmaster, "No thanks. Tell your friends we are fine here." Harry saw several pull wands and were ready to cast spells.

Neville spoke to the crowd. "Everyone stop! This House Longbottom and House Potter business. If you want to watch, then watch and do so silently. But do not interfere. Susan, I expect you to pass that message on as well. Understood?"

"Yes my lord," she said curtseying without even realizing it. The whole time her wand was still tapping on the medallion in her hand.

Now Harry and Neville stood side by side. Wands in hand. "Dobby," Harry spoke conversationally. Dobby appeared and Harry bent and whispered in his ear. Fifteen seconds later Dobby popped out again.

"Now then wizards. You will come with us or suffer our wrath."

"What is your name warrior and your clan?"

"I am Swiftblade of Clan Gravel."

Neville interjected, "Swiftblade you were ordered in error. If you think Lord Potter and I are going anywhere with you. You are mistaken. Harry and I are quickly becoming angry. Either leave us be or go and get ten times your number to make it interesting."

Harry saw Dumbledore pull out his wand. "Choosing a side headmaster? Lord Longbottom already has declared this to be House Potter and Longbottom business. Your interference is not unexpected or particularly worrying for either of us."

The guys had seen many people entering the hall. Tables and chairs being moved silently to give everyone more room. The two sides waited for te other s to make a move. Harry and Nevile appeared nonchalant, but Dumbledore from his position 30' away could feel the power within the young lords waiting to be let forth like barely trained Pegasus waiting to be let loose. Amelia had arrived with 20 Aurors but had received the message not to interfere.

"Potter you arrogant ass I'll..."

He never got further Harry's wand pointed and spit and reoriented on Dumbledore in less than 2 seconds. He hadn't even turned his head. His aim perfect. The surprised professor stunned and thrown back another 10 feet before impacting on the wall. "Did not Lord Longbottom order everyone to silence? And not to interfere? Interupt at your own peril." Everyone, (except for Harry and Neville), was impressed by the speed, but few realized that it was all done silently as well.

"Well Swiftblade, either retreat or engage. Those are the only 2 options. What is it to be? Lord Potter and I have other plans."

Swiftblade cursed silently. He was told these were naught but juveniles and would collapse under enough pressure. What he saw was something completely different. They may have been young but they were warriors. As warriors they marked their targets and stood side by side brothers in arms. That in self was noteworthy in 2 so young. But when the shorter one cast the spell, his speed was prestigious and his eyes never left the primary target. His warriors behind him, all well trained stirred restlessly. They heard the conversation and caught the bravado in it but knew if nothing else one quick move of either wizards wands and they would die. "I have beside me the greatest wizard in the world. Do not over reach yourself."

Swiftblade and most of the others were surprised when the two snorted in disdain. Neville continued. "Swiftblade you're listening to the wrong voices. Dumbledore used to be the strongest wand in the world. He plays on past strength and uses too much of his familiars power. Your faith has put you in an untenable position."

Cursing silently again he caught the sound of chainmail jogging closer. Having worn it for so many years he could tell from the sound the number and distance of the other arriving Goblins. people once more began to move and speak as the new warriors came forward.

"We ordered silence!" Harry roared. If you can't be silent then leave."

Sixty more goblins jogged in and this time surrounded the combatants. Hogwarts silently expanded the Great Hall to accommodate the new bodies. Harry turned his body outward 30 degrees to cover more of the new force. He felt Neville turning the same in the opposite direction. Neville could feel his girls on his flank and knew that Luna and 'Mione would protect their lord.

Albus felt he needed to regain some face here. He had actually counseled against this action. But the goblins had made an offer too lucrative to pass up. "So Harry you and Mr. Longbottom feel you are a match for me?"

"We weren't going to press the issue but since you publically declared for the goblins. Then yes. Anyone that can feel the magic flowing could tell you the same. Neither of us can match your experience or spell knowledge but you can no longer command the power that you used to."

Amelia was more than impressed. She had been in a meeting with her senior Aurors when she received the distress call from Susan. Holding a hand up to stop the latest in a long series of useless reports she spelled out first in her head and then on a piece of parchment the message. "Goblins entering Great Hall with Dumbles. Trying to arrest Potter and Longbottom."

She put the alert out and gathered every available body. She had sent a runner to Fudge who immediately decided that today was the start of his vacation, and left everything in her hands. She quickly formulated plans as someone put St. Mungo's on alert as well when another message came from Susan. "Lords Longbottom and Potter in charge. State it's house business. No action without their permission."

She was miffed that she was about to follow orders from a 15 year old and several of her aurors said so.

"Okay smart arse. What's the situation there? How many Goblins are there and are how are they armed? Which wands are needed where? Are there any hurt?"

They were hesitant to answer but finally admitted they didn't know. "Exactly. 2 lords have just told us that they have everything well in hand. The fact they are 15 is immaterial. We will do it their way for now. Wands away and crowd control. If I decide to act differently once we arrive then we will."

She saw the 60 new goblins came in and blanched, but she actually saw Potter smile as they entered. You had to have been watching at the right time to catch it, but they were not only expecting the new Goblins, they were welcoming it. The speed, precision and power were well beyond her, and everyone else in the room as well. She knew they had Dumbledore's number as well. Especially when they mentioned his familiar. Many years of reading people told her, they revealed a deep secret that Albus didn't want to be mentioned.

The Goblin in charge of the newest group was closer to Harry so Neville nudged him to take the lead. His eyes never left his target. "The commander in charge of our latest visitors, who are you and what clan do you represent?"

"I am Axmaster of the Iron Clan, I speak Gringott's bank itself. Who are you warrior and your companion?"

"My companion is Lord Neville Longbottom and I am Lord Potter." He almost had said Harry Potter leaving out the lord part. Both Flitwick and Neville had yelled at him for some time explaining just how egregious an error that was.

"Well met Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom. Captain Swiftblade, by my command fall outside to await further orders."

The original goblins realizing they may live to see tomorrow readied to depart.

Neville once more lifted his voice. "Captain Swiftblade and his men until they are once more safe in Gringott's territory are under House Longbottom and House Potter protection. Interfere with them at your own peril." There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the Goblins were to be left alone.

"Winky," Harry called. She appeared at his side. He whispered for her to provide food and drink for the Goblins as they waited outside. Curtseying she departed as quickly as she came.

"Your thanks Captain for your professionalism," Neville said. "Food and drink will be waiting for you outside."

A few voices started to mutter as word of sustenance for the Goblins was heard. Harry roared, "No one has been granted leave to speak! This is house business. The next time you break this command you will pay for your indiscretion."

Someone more bold than smart, uttered sotto voce, "Yeah right." A second later the Slytherin lay on the floor unconscious at Luna's hand. His wand behind her ear.

"Thank you Lord Longbottom and Lord Potter. May your enemies blood flow with their gold to your coffers."

The original Goblins left leaving Dumbledore facing Harry. "And now headmaster. Now that your backup has left do you still wish to have Neville and I arrested?"

"I am sure that you misinterpeted something Harry. That is a mistake that young people make."

"We misintepreted nothing headmaster. And to you from this moment forward it is either Mr. Potter or Lord Potter as the situation merits. Now this is house business that you orchestrated putting many students in danger. Now leave us to speak with the commander."

"I am still headmaster, I will be treated with respect!"

"You are headmaster today," Neville answered. "We will see for how long."

Having been bearded in his own den Albus saw no further need to stay. With a snarl, he left and nearly ran to his quarters.

"Commander are we enemies?"

"No Lord Longbottom."

With a salute of their wands, both Harry and Neville returned the wands to the hidden holsters. "If you wish your troops can wait with the same protections as the other warriors. We can with you and any others you wish go to our suite where we can relax a bit."

With his command, the commander kept his lieutenant and ordered the rest outside.

Harry turned to Herminne. Do me a favor. Please invite Amelia as well as deputy headmistress to our rooms please."

A quick curtsey, "Yes my lord."

The show over they started walking to the apartment. Harry couldn't help but say, "Damn it I love it when they do that my lord stuff."

"Of course you do Harry. That's why they do it. It's all of the other stuff we have to go through to get them to do it that can be difficult."

"Yeah but a lot of that is fun too. Just can't let them know it."

Axmaster chuckled, "You 2 are still young. Wait until you have young ones of your own. That's when it gets really fun."

"Yeah, somehow I think you're telling a tall tale there. I'm content to wait a few years."

The introductions over. The magically altered room stretched to hold more people. Everyone had their beverage of choice and finger food appropriate for species and taste.

"Commander Axmaster. What was that about and are we in trouble with Gringott's?"

"When your elf arrived Lord Potter. He demanded to speak immediately with Bloodbringer. Bloodbringer was incensed and I was sent out with my men immediately. There are no charges against either you or Lord Longbottom. The Goblin nation thanks you for defusing that situation. That could have easily ended in a lot of blood spilled on both sides. However the council of 12 requests that you and Lord Longbottom remove the spells you have on the bank. The bank cannot function and we would be in violation of several treaties if we cannot function as required by said treaties."

"There is one small issue with that Commander. It is true I did cast one spell on 1 teller. I assume that curse had been removed." Both Axmaster and his lieutenant nodded.

That is the only spell I cast. I am not responsible for any others."

"You lie!" The lieutenant began. "You wizards are all alike."

Axmaster was immediately incensed when his lieutenant interupted. He was there to learn, not to speak. Neville forestalled Axmaster with a hand gesture. "Not all wizards lie. Not all Goblins are perfect as you think you are. I am really weary now. And my day is not through yet. Normally I am the most patient of people. Call me a liar again and you will die in the next heartbeat."

"Neville's right. I would love to chat and do this slowly but we have little time for it." While Neville's girls tried to calm him down, Harry continued. "You were briefed on the original incident?" Axmaster nodded so he continued. "Smalldirk insulted Lord Longbottom and myself just as your lieutenant did. He then recanted and said that he meant that it was house elves that he meant to insult and that clan Gravel would stand against all house elves. It is Dobby and Winky that the Clan Gravel contends with. You wish to resolve your issue then you do it with them."

Axmaster realized immediately this was a completely different issue. "Will you not order your house elf to remove the curse?"

You still misunderstand. Dobby is a free house elf that works for and is paid by myself. I cannot order him to do anything that involves his personal life. I stand now with him as my friend and always will. If the Goblin nation or Clan Gravel wants the spell gone it must be done through Dobby. Dobby, Winky, come here please."

Axmaster asked him, "Did you place the spell on the clan Gravel?"

"Yes sir Mister Axmaster sir. Winky and mes both."

"Would you take it off?"

"Sir littlest dirk insult every house elf. Said we is not as good as Goblinses. Well 2 useless house elfs close down great Goblins bank by themselves. You wants spell gone youse talk to Dobby and Miss Winky."

Dobby disappeared followed a moment later by Winky. "When you want them, call them. I think they have it in their heads that clan Gravel needs to find a way to appease them."

"I think you're right my lord. I will bring the information back to the council and we will deal with, by your permission with Dobby and Winky."

"One last thing. Your honor is not in question. So this is for those who ascribe to that blood purity nonsense whether goblin or human; if something should happen to Dobby and Winky I would be most upset."

The lieutenant who knew his life was all but over anyways couldn't keep his mouth shut. "And what of your gold wizard? If we close the bank down then we have all of your gold."

"I've lived most of my life without gold. I can live without it again. But if you decide to hurt my loves or my friends. I'll just take your gold off of your dead body. You had best leave lieutenant. You were granted the peace of our houses. I'm having trouble keeping that peace now."

The Goblins gone Harry sat heavily on the couch and closed his eyes resting in the arms of his loves. He didn't look but Neville and his ladies were doing the same thing. Neville remembered his company first. "Forgive us ladies. A very difficult couple of hours for Lord Potter and myself."

"There is nothing to forgive. You both upheld your honor and performed marvelously. House Longbottom and House Potter was honorably represented by the actions of their lords." The ladies stood to leave and Harry and Neville started to rise but was forestalled. "Stop. You all carried the load earlier. Get your rest and we will speak anon."

The two women were nearly out the door when Minerva turned back. "By the way. Do either of you own stock in Ogden's?"  
"Not sure, 'Mione?"

"Somewhere near 20% I think."

"And I own about 33%. Is it important?"

"No no really. I've just been going through a lot of it recently, I wanted to know who I was making richer."

Neville looked at Daphne. "I'll take care of it love. Come on, let's go lay down," she said. The next 3 hours were spent in restful bliss.  
-

Ever since his parent's had taken Potter's side Ron had been looking for away to get even. "Damn Potter, all the gold, Lord of a house, and now he takes my Hermy? I'll take him out and since she is his betrothed she will have all of his gold. Then she'll be free and want a real man. Then I'll have time to spend with the looney bint. Heh heh they'll love it. Won't be able to help themselves, because I am a pure blood descended from the Centaurs. I am the mayor bridge."

It had occurred for him to look up what mayor-bridge meant. But true to his nature he had decided the bints knew that stuff. "They'll take care of and know everything I need."

He had looked for weeks on a way that he could take Potter out. It was Seamus that pointed out that removing Potter was difficult and he was almost always with that "squib Longbottom."

Even the weasel wasn't dumb enough to come right out and say he was going to kill them. He hinted at it with his brothers and was more up front with Ginny. She blanched and told him not to be stupid that Harry would kill him easier than stepping on a flobberworm. But Ron was done with her too. He knew that she just wanted to shag the boy who lived. She was just a step up from "Potter's bints." But if he wasn't certain that his mother would kill him, he would do Ginny too, and the thought gave him several hours of diversion.

It wasn't but a week before the names were to be pulled from the goblet. Ron laughed in the common room while he was playing chess by himself. Everyone had long been tired of hearing Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. More than one student had passed this on to MacGonagall and Mr. Weasley had Ron taken out for evaluations 3 days at a time to see a mind healer. Each time the healer had passed Ron, he was sane but chose to believe what he wanted to believe, without any signs of spells, charms or potions.

It was breakfast and Ron was waiting for his letter from his mother. While waiting he looked to see where the owls arrived from. While they came in from a window on one side of the room; on the other side there was a small door that allowed access to a small eave that ran along the entire edge of the Great Hall. He giggled and was deliriously happy for the whole day. Once more letters were written and the Deputy headmistress notified. But there was little anyone could do about a giggling student, even if his name was Ron Bilius Weasley.

Ron had seldom been to class for the past week. Each day despite detentions, all of which were Potter's fault, Ron would spend at the archery range. Getting better and better. With each shot he would quote the magic words Hermy had given him, "Venus must rise. It must rise in me, I am the mare-bridge!"

The girls implored the guys to sit near each other during the feast. They didn't tell them it was easier to protect them. The four girls had no thoughts of feasts or contests. Dinner could be eaten later.

Normally the guys walked with their lovelies, one on each arm. "Not today Harry. You and Neville proceed us, we will be right behind you."

"But.."

"Stop. Please this is important. We know what we're about."

He looked at Neville and he was having 2 fingers wagging in his face. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. And after the earlier mess with the Goblins, he wasn't really in the mood to start a fight over something trivial. "Fine, have it your way."

Hermione rewarded his good behavior with a kiss. He saw Neville being similarly rewarded. "Is Luna alright?"

Since they woke up, Luna had been in and out of her trance. In the silence of her mind Luna was cursing with every word she had heard Harry speak and then she made a few up. The gray mist descended on this event, since it was not directly concerning her there were breaks in gray haze that she tried to wade through and get a more exact reading of the events. "She's fine. She's working on something important, but we'll tell you later."

Not wanting to disturb her, but he couldn't just leave her like this. Kissing her gently, he then whispered, "I love you Luna Lovegood."

Her face a picture of intense concentration relaxed with his kiss and declaration. Dawn broke, the gray mist parted for a moment before obscuring again, but it was what she needed. "And I love you Harry Potter!" Her face alight with her love. "Come on, let's get some food in to you. Were going to have a fun night."

The other 3 girls relaxed and the guys tensed up. They always worried when Luna was going to have fun.

The two sat together, most people these days refused to sit near them. The 2 guys were courteous to everyone, but most people didn't know how to deal with the 2 lords. Even though in Neville and Harry's eyes they were still the same. It hurt a bit, but when you have four beautiful women around you a lot of that pain is mitigated. "Nev I hate to admit it, but these girls are up to something and I don't think it has anything to do with the cup."

"I'm with you Harry. Every time I'm near the four will change the conversation."

"Yeah, me too. Let's face it neither of us is an idiot. We both know the weasel is up to something."

"Of course. So the only question is, do we trust them or not? If we interfere it could seriously impede our relationship with the girls. And to be honest with you I am just now getting to a happy place with the girls. I don't want to have to rebuild if I don't have to."

"So the decision is already made and we put our faith in our girls."

"Right. Might as well eat and enjoy our meal."

The decision made, there was no reason not to enjoy themselves. It wasn't too much longer that the headmaster stood and was about to let the cup discharge and list the competitors.

Meanwhile-

The guys entered and had a small discussion. After a moment they started to eat. Each of the girls felt their lord's eyes on them. They could feel through the bonds, their guys faith in them.

"Okay Luna. What did you discover?"

"I discovered that even an idiot can have a good idea once in a while. I don't want you to look now in case he is watching. Running around the ceiling is an eave. It circles the room and a determined person can get a good shot at anyone. It may be easier for Trace and Daph to look in a bit. Rather than 'Mione and I. He keeps a close eye on her and sometimes on me."

"What spell will he use?"

She shook her head. He realized that had no chance of magic working. In a way it's kind of our fault. He's been practicing with the bow and arrow for many weeks now. He's quite good."

"Well shit. That's a well thought out plan. What are going to about it?"

Hermione's brain kicked into overdrive. There was no way that arse was going to hurt "her Harry, oh and Neville too." She corrected herself. "Okay, what about this?"  
-

The goblet sputtered and multicolored flames leaped at odd moments from deep within the cup. One particularly colorful eruption had a piece of parchment spit out, and in origami fashion had the image of a man on a broomstick flew into Dumbledore's hand. "Our first contestant is...Viktor Krum of Durmstrang." There was much applause as Viktor was shown through to the anteroom, already dubbed the hero's room.

More sputtering and colors, for one brief moment a rainbow appeared before the cup spit forth another parchment. This one in the form of a spinning flower and danced/spun its way into Fumblemore's palm. "Representing Beauxbaton is the lovely Fleur Delacour." More applause less hearty than it was for Viktor.

Neville noticed that almost no one from Beauxbaton joined in the applause. She too was shown to the hero's room. "Okay that's something we need to fix," but Harry didn't get a chance to ask what before the cup once more vibrated and spewed forth colors and finally another parchment. A badger this time, claws extended, the origami made as if it was digging its way to the headmaster.

"Our final contestant, representing Hogwarts is our very own Cedric Diggory."

The applause obviously much louder for Diggory and he to was shown to the ante room. Dumbledore was making his closing remarks and about to announce the date of the first task, when the cup making the loudest noise yet spewed forth with great eruption one last origami. This one a lightning bolt that literally shot its way into the headmaster's palm. The Hall was silent for a moment at the surprise. "And apparently a fourth contestant, Harry Potter."

A voice cut through the sudden confusion. "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom! Venus must rise!"

Harry and Nev had an inkling; well better than an inkling actually. But with the confusing echoes coming from the ceiling and the susrrus of surprised conversation, it was difficult to locate the source and the danger.

Two "pings were heard one immediately after the other. The voices in the hall uncertain whether this was part of the event or just another Potter prank. The guys felt several spells fly at once. They were on guard as well raising shields. But it would have been too little too late. Instead of two arrows, 2 splats of paint erupted on the boy's backs. A couple of immobillize and accio spells, brought the frozen weasel from the rafters locked up, angry as hell bow and still another arrow notched ready to fly.

In a moment's time the deputy headmistress, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the four girls were on the scene. Her call for quiet wasn't as loud as Harry's the day before, but even more effective. "You girls were right. Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom please turn and show us your back."

The parents could plainly see the red splotches both dead center of their backs. "That was some very good shooting Mr. Weasley." Speaking to the Ronsicle. "If it wasn't for the fact that it is 2 counts of attempted murder and counts of Line theft. I might have tempted to give you points. However this is a much more serious issue." She turned to Harry. "Lord Potter while this is serious, it wouldn't be right to keep everyone else waiting on you. Does Lord Longbottom have the authority to act for House Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He heard the headmaster complaining and calling him again, he really felt like telling the old bastard to go to hell, as the back ground conversation started again but reined in his anger, "Of course he does. If you don't mind Nev?"

He clapped Harry on the back. "Of course Harry not a problem. Go take care of business."

Harry thanked him again and preceded the headmaster into the anteroom. The contestants were confused and wondered at the delay. The visiting heads angry but not as half as angry as Snape and the headmaster. "Took your time Lord Potter, making us wait on you."

Harry wasn't it the mood for Dumbles attitude, not after the day he had. "Forgive me for delaying you all. It's not every day someone tries to assassinate you and your best friend."

"Potter you are an attention seeking baby that whines for constant attention."

Only the Hogwarts family realized that this was pure Snape/Potter relationship dynamics. Everyone else was stunned by his vitriol. "Okay. I am going to say this at the outset. You are speaking with Lord Harry Potter. I am Potter of Potters. Be careful what you say because I will hold you accountable, and I pretty much don't give a shit what some in here have to say." Since he was staring at Snape daring him to open his mouth, everyone knew who he was addressing. "For the rest of you, many of you were in here and didn't see it. The cup spewed forth a fourth challenger, me. And before you ask; no, I didn't enter myself or ask anyone to to do so. At the same time, Ronald Weasley attempted to assassinate myself and Lord Longbottom, and that is the reason for the delay. Questions?" He asked speaking mostly to the other champions. He stepped towards the other three. "Seriously folks. I don't need the excitement, I don't need the gold, and that eternal glory is just so much shit." He didn't know if the others believed him, but he wasn't going to worry about it either. "Sorry everyone, I'm done. Headmaster. Is there any way that we can cancel this, throw everyone else's name back in and redraw?"

The brakes off, the other headmasters complained abut Hogwarts getting 2 bites of the apple while they only had 1. Harry reiterated that Cedric was the Hogwarts champion and he was only participating under duress and also mentioned that the other schools should be able to choose an additional student each so that everyone could have a second try.  
The headmaster cursed at this idea and all of the adults began to argue back and forth while Harry sat and joined the other contestants who were almost amused by the ranting and raving of the "adults."

Meanwhile...

The deputy headmistress stood between the three houses. Neville was flanked by his ladies, Hermione and Luna stood to the side, together. He and Harry had discussed this of course. They had hoped that it wouldn't come to pass. They both agreed that they couldn't leave an enemy at their back even if it was once a friend. They could have demanded sanctions the last time. This time they would have to demand his execution being the lesser of the other option, a trip to high security cells in Azkaban, a slow death and most don't last a year. "Lord Weasley, as prescribed by the old forms. It is the contention of House Longbottom and with my Lord Potter's let, House Potter, that a most egregious attack has been made by a member's of your house against us. Do you dispute this?"

A solemn Arthur and a crying Molly bowed and curtsied to the young lord. As the aggrieved party, especially one of most Ancient and Noble house, Neville would not bow to either Weasley. Their children arrayed behind them, no one found any honor in this. One determined person could with a simple act destroy 3 families and perhaps set the wizarding world in arms for decades. "No milord, there is no dispute. My youngest son, Ronald Bilus Weasley did with malice aforethought, attempt to injure you and Lord Potter."

"Is there any dispute that House Longbottom and House Potter did meet with you in the spirit of brotherhood to forestall this attack?"

"No my lord."

"What remedy then does House Weasley offer the houses of Longbottom and Potter?"

This was it, this the critical moment. "The House Weasley completely capitulates and will submit to any demand made my lord."

Draco watched and imagined his father in that situation. His father would be unable to hide his glee and would have demanded death for all. Instead, he saw Lord Longbottom solemn, sad about the whole affair. And tears standing in the eyes of the four ladies. Small differences with staggering implications.

Neville hesitated a full 30 seconds and then resigned himself. He only wished that Harry was here to share the burden. "Very well Lord Weasley with deep regret I demand the House Weasley.."

"A moment my lord," Daphne interrupted.

Neville was immediately angry. His lips pressed tight on one another almost white from the amount of effort he had to put in not screaming at her. "What." He grunted.

"Forgive me, my lord. It is not our intent to cause you greater pain." The four girls came to the front each facing Lord Longbottom in a deep curtsey, none even daring to raise their eyes at the furious lord.

Softer he repeated, "What my love? Rise ladies." The girls stood eyes still downcast. "What would you have me do?"

Molly held her hand to her mouth chewing on a knuckle. Minerva had told her the girls were going to ask for Ronald's life. Not for his sake, nor for House Weasley but to spare the 2 young men from having to put a friend to death. A live slave better is than a dead son.

"My Lord Longbottom," Hermione started. "It is our plea that you turn this matter over to us, the ladies Potter and Longbottom."

"Lady Daphne, Lady Tracey do you agree to this burden?"

"Yes my lord."

"Lady Luna. Do you agree to this burden as well?"

"Yes my lord."

He paused for just a moment longer, "Very well then. At the request of the ladies of House Longbottom and House Potter, final adjudication of this matter is left to them."  
"Lord Weasley. Do you acknowledge?"

"Yes my lord."

"Deputy Headmistress. Do you witness?"

"Aye my lord I witness the adjudication of Ron Bilius Weasley is left to the ladies of House Potter and House Longbottom."

"Very well, let it be so." Without further word, Neville strode from the Great Hall. All those standing bowed and curtsied to the departing lord. Out of the great Hall his face still a mask, he whispered. "Misty."

"Yes my Lord Neville."

"Get me to my room." She grabbed his hand to pop him to his room. She closed the door and the young man hugged the pillow wishing it was one his girls. Tears finally allowed to fall.

"Lord Weasley. The other ladies and I have decided. We do not do this out of some past friendship, nor out of hope of continued association. The House of Longbottom and the House of Potter demands that Ronald Bilius Weasley is surrendered to our joined house as a slave from this moment to perpetuity or prepare for blood feud." Daphne's ice blue eyes were alight with intensity. She and Trace felt the pain and anguish from her love. That this piece of filth could do this to those he called friends was beyond conscionable.

"The House Weasley submits to the will of House Potter and House Longbottom. It is our fondest wish for reaffirmation of friendship in the near future. May we bid our son farewell?"

Daphne looked at the other girls. They all shrugged imperceptibly. "Very well, but it will be done here and now. The slave formally known as Ronald Weasley has other duties to perform."

The girls had a quick conference. Hermione and Luna knew they were suffering and agreed to handle the weasel. Hermione released him while both her and Luna kept their wands out and ready. Hermione silently accio'd his wand.

Molly and Arthur openly cried as did many others in the hall. The twins and Ginny were fighting valiantly to hold their tears in. Rather than kiss his former family goodbye he yelled, "It's all Potter's and Longbottom's fault!"

"That's it!" Hermione wasn't going to hear anymore. With another flick and wave he was once more frozen.

"You had better go. You do not want to see this next part." Luna couldn't help but feel for their loss.

Hermione waited until the family had left. "Weasel. Eyes on me." She demanded.

His eyes showed anger. "You think your anger will help you? Watch slave." She took his wand and broke it front of his eyes, spit on it and threw at his feet. "We will break your will as easy as we did your wand. Come slave we have instructions for you."

Luna turned to Minerva. "Please we have need of our lord."

"I will send him immediately, Lady Luna." More than one person muttered, "Damn those are 4 very scary witches."

"And then they kept repeating the same arguments. At some point I had enough and got up and told them to let me know what they decided. The other three agreed and I came here. MacGonagall told me to hurry my narrow ass up here so I came as soon as I could. What happened to Ron? I didn't want to leave him that burden, but Dumbles is really slipping." He rushed everything out. There was so much emotion. The bond was really helping him keep and even keel. He decided to focus on his loves, they would let him know when he needed to know.

-  
Ron woke up in a strange room naked. It had a bed, table and chair and in 1 corner a bucket. Around all of those items, dividing one part of the room from another was a solid red line. Across the line apart from him were two couches, chairs and tables. He stood and looked for clothes or any other covering except for the wool blanket that scratched the skin. He tried to step across the line and every moment he spent in contact with the line seemed to fill his body with ice. He even tried to force himself across, but the line impeded him and moved him backwards. He could will himself forward but it was in slow motion and forward progress eventually stopped. He screamed and a short time later found himself once more lying on the bed. He cried himself hoarse but no one answered, no one there at all. Time had no meaning, he woke and slept, evacuated his bowels and repeated it. Soon, he got tired of calling. He was alone.

The two guys sat on the couch, the girls on a longer couch across from them. They had already passed word to Minerva, none would be in class again today. They were so far ahead of everyone else anyways. The bond helped them learn at an accelerated pace and provided them with the power needed. "My lords," Daphne began.

Surprisingly it was Neville that objected. "Is the formality necessary, Daph?"

"Yes my lord. If only for a short time. We need to report on the final disposition of the student formally known as Ronald Weasley."

Neville quickly informed Harry the girls wanted to take care of the situation. "Very well lady. What was your decision?"

"He is now a slave to House Potter and House Longbottom. The other ladies and I know you are both kind men, quick to help and first to forgive sins against you."

"Neither of us are in the mood to forgive."

"That is today Lord Potter. You know yourselves. You might relent in a week, month, or year. That is why we ask for your word, the slave is our property, the other ladies and myself. Free to use, or not use. His duties, punishments and everything else we want solely our responsibility."

"So say you all?"

"Yes my Lord Longbottom." They all nodded. Harry and Neville looked at one another. The were already committed to trusting the girls.

"Fine. So be it."

"Except," Neville said raising a finger, "unless your treatment of the slave is in violation of the basic rights for slaves. But three of you are well versed in those. I will bring Lord Potter up to speed, and you do the same for Lady Hermione. Anything else?"

"Yes milord," Tracey said "We want copies of your memories. We will keep them as a reminder of his treatment of his 'friends" Then she called for Misty. She instructed them all in the giving of memory copies. She labeled them and sent them away in a safe place.

"Anything else?"

"Last thing," Hermione said. "Your robes from last night. Neither of you will ever wear those again. Winky!" The small elf appeared in front of her mistress. I want these framed. I want the color blotch in the center of the frame, hung where we, our lord's wives can see it. It will be a reminder to us to always guard our husband's backs."

The others agreed to this not having discussed that before.

"Did you want to see him, one last time? The future is silent on this either way."

Neville and Harry looked to one another each minutely shaking their heads. "No, we have no desire to. Ronald Weasley is dead."

The door opened, the four women walked in silently and sat on the couches and chairs. None were looking forward to this, all knew it was necessary. Ron sat up in bed. He hadn't known if it had been a day or a month or a year. He didn't remember eating so it couldn't have been too long. His stomach reminded him that it needed to be filled. "Hermy! you came to rescue me."

"Quiet slave. You address us as mistress. No one is here to rescue you, your actions have spoken for you. You are worthless and deserve nothing but contempt."

His mouth fell open surprised. "But I am your friend, help me here. I know I made a mistake, but its Harry's fault. You see, he..."

Luna gestured and the power of speech was lost to him. "Did you not hear your mistress tell you to be quiet? Stand up and drop the blanket."

Tracey took over. "When your mistresses enter you will always stand in our presence unless giving leave to do otherwise."

He tried to mouth, that he was naked but his red face from exerting himself still did not make sound come forth. He still sat refusing to stand, itchy blanket tightly wrapped round him. Daphne said, "Winky, blanket please."

And the slave was left without any covering. "Now stand!" The normally kind Luna snapped.

But he ignored them. If he could ignore his mother yelling at him these 15 years a few bints screaming wasn't going to bother him. He laughed and mouthed, "Make me."

Four wands snapped, spit and were hidden in three seconds time. All four cast stinging hexes at exposed skin. He jumped and tried to rub all the injured parts at once. He tried to sit but once more was hexed. Finally, even he realized it was futile and stood. Tracey waved and speech was granted to him again.

"We will try this again. When your mistresses come in, you stand and bow to us and ask how you can serve us."

Hungry, very sore and certainly bewildered. Ron decided to play it their way; for now. "Hello mistresses. How may I serve you?"

They ignored him. Hermione asked, "Are all pure bloods like him? He seems a bit on the smallish side." Ron stood red-faced certain parts of his anatomy realizing the attention, tried to stand up to the attention.

"Obviously, we can only speak for what I myself have seen. And our Lord Longbottom is just that, long. It seems as if our slave is not only lacking in brains but magical ability and umm length as well. How about your Lord Harry?"

Hermione sat forward comparing the two. "My, my my no." She said holding her hands apart. He voice was incredulous, "Are you sure there're no spells on the slave? I've seen infant boys larger."

Daphne smirked, "Hell Bulstrode is larger." She looked at the other two, "Really, ask Trace." Who nodded in agreement.

"She's pretty proud of herself too." She turned her attention, "Would you rather us turn you into a girl? You would look like shit but you would at least have the right equipment for your gender."

The slave blanched, he liked being a guy. He was almost certain they were teasing him about his length. His mother had always told him, it was cute. Before he could answer though, his mistresses stood and looked at him. "This was your first lesson, learn it well. We can turn you into a girl. We can turn you into a mule. We can keep you naked, we can do almost anything we want, as long as you are kept alive. You live to serve us. And we do not want to see that."

Luna called for Winky. "Winky dress him in a pillow case. Bring him to the kitchens. He is to scrub the plates and cups and bowls muggle fashion. Keep him away from all elves and protect yourself always. If he tries anything then return him here for punishment. If he performs adequately then he should be allowed to eat, but not overeat. Those days are gone."

"Yes mistresses." She snapped her fingers and the slave had a large faded blue pillowcase with one large hole for his head and 2 for his arms. Another snap and Winky and he were gone.

Hermione fell back on the couch, in tears. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. She couldn't let her Harry see her like this. The other girls comforted her. It definitely was not a good week.

The council of twelve met in the largest meeting hall. Only those Goblins certified to be free of spells were allowed in. The council of twelve was made up of 3 of every clan at this Gringott's. Clan Gravel, Clan Blackrock and Clan Iron. The senior priest or priestess of the Goddess, the senior Healer, and Ragnok.

Without ceremony, Ragnok opened the meeting. "Tell us Commander Axmaster. What happened at Hogwarts yesterday?"

Axmaster had never been one to moderate his speech no matter who he was speaking to. "Whoever ordered Captain Swiftblade to Hogwarts, is an idiot. They thought they had a great mage with them and that he held sway over the two young lords. They were completely wrong and nearly fermented another goblin wizard war. By the way, Captain Swiftblade deserves a commendation for his actions yesterday. He didn't lose his head when he was faced with overwhelming odds, and returned with all of his men."

"Overwhelming odds? He was faced with 2 juvenile wizards and had Dumbledore supporting him. He is of my clan and I think he should be whipped for his performance."

Axmaster didn't bat an eye. "It is exactly that attitude that has gotten Gringott's into this situation. You moronic piles of dragon dung throw warriors lives away uselessly for causes that can't be won. Yes overwhelming. If I had to engage those two Lords I might have been able to escape with some of my command. Not to mention the cattle that observed, but both lords had their mates there. The Captain was surrounded the entire time."

"I saw one spell thrown, silently, blindly, and without no effort whatsoever, you better not fall for the same mistake their headmaster did. These are powerful, well connected young lords. It is because of those warriors, that there is a solution to the problem on the horizon; and before I get to it, this is not Clan politics either. Lieutenant Rockgrabber of my own clan nearly ended things before they could be fixed. Tell you what, you clan leaders take that useless lieutenant and give him to the grovleing clan, I'll take Swiftblade and all of his men into ours. If I ever see Rockgrabber on the field of battle with me again I will kill him myself. It would save more Goblin lives that way. And yes I know whose whelp he is as well."

Ragnoc always liked Axmaster, He caused some problems with his ignoring political implications, but you always knew where you stood. "What is this solution you see on the horizon?"

"Lord Longbottom admitted to casting the first spell.."

Another voice overrode him and yelled, "Then he should have his vault confiscated as a penalty."

"Are you the same moron that odered Captain Swiftblade? A couple of things wrong with that. First, no wand was used, you'experts' will have to tell me if that violates the the treaty. It is my understanding the treaty was written to include wands and staves and such. Otherwise any magic including goblin magic would not be allowed in Gringott's at all. Secondly, and more importantly, while Gringott's has the right to confiscate vaults in certain situations, sometimes it is not practical to. The Longbottom's have other houses that would certainly retaliate. How about you losing the gold of the Davis', the Greengrass' certainly the Potter's, the Black's, and the Lovegood's with the Bones' MacGonagall and other smaller houses potentially lost."

Since that represented well over a quarter of the bank's value, that would put the bank in an untenable situation.

"And that is beside the point." He turned to the irritating Goblin. You interrupt me again and we will have an honor duel today." Once again he refocused on Ragnok and the other true powers in the Goblin community. "That original spell by Lord Longbottom was removed before any situation of consequence occurred. What we were not told was that Clan Gravel through one of their tellers, declared house elves to be an inferior species and then declared that it was all house elfs that Clan Gravel decided to go to war with."

"It is only me through the consent of this council, that can declare war Commander."

"Tell that to the groveling clan as Lords Potter and Longbottom refer to them. The teller did not distance himself from his clan when he met with them and stated that his insult was for all house elfs,and the house elf of Lord Potter. It was those house elfs that have attacked clan Gravel and those house elfs that we must negotiate with."

The priest clarified. "How many house elfs were in involved in causing this to Clan Gravel?"

"Two. Both house elves bonded to Lord Potter."

"Did you ask Lord Potter to order the house elves to remove the curse?"

"He could not exalted one. While both House elves are bonded with House Potter, they are employed by house Potter and receive wages. It was made clear to me the elves are independent on this. House Potter stands with them, but as one friend stands with another. My assessment is this. You want this to end? You negotiate with Lord Potter's house elves."

Commander Axmaster stood in the center of the room waiting for further questions but saw none forthcoming and the council broke into loud debate. Heard in the chamber was, "only house elves," and "order Potter to fix this."

Ragnok brought the hammer side of his axe down onto the heavy stone table in front of him. Few wanted to challenge him when he wielded his weapon, it meant that you're tired of life and wanted to go with your ancestors. "Clan Gravel by your teller's foolish action and then by your own inadvisable attempt to cow the two young lords. You have endangered Gringotts itself. There will be repurcusions for your clan soon."

Silence, it was clear that debate now was foolish, to the extreme. He had made his mind up. "Further, punishment of a young lord that is not in a violation of any treaty would then bring Gringott's to ruin. There will be no sanctions against house Longbottom. Finally, if we wish for this curse to end we must negotiate with a party that was wronged by Gringott's, I am told that at least one of the elves has his own vault?"

"Yes my lord."

"Very well then, how do we get a hold of These elves?"

"Very easy my lord Ragnoc." "Dobby, Winky! Can you come to us please?"

Suddenly in front of them appeared two house elfs. Both were dressed, far better than their kin and these elves stood tall and straight and greeted their caller. "Hello Mr. Ax. Youse be calling Dobby and Winky?"

Dobby and Winky nodded at Ragnoc. Some voices of protest rose when they wouldn't bow or curtsey, but Ragnoc forestalled them with a look. "I understand a teller of this bank insulted you and you retaliated against the teller and his clan. Is that correct?"

"Dobby wants me to speak for him. Yes Mr. Ragnoc sir it was both Dobby and me that did all of that to you. The great Dobby wanted me to point out, 2 lowly house elfs got bank to close and no one really hurt. What would happen if the Great Dobby really angry? Would grovellers even be here?"

More excitement broke out. Basically, Winky had told them if they really pissed Dobby off, he could have killed every single Goblin and gotten away with it. They were angry because they knew he was right. Once more the hammerhead hit the table, once more silence fell.

Of the Gravel triad, one of them was unable to keep his mouth shut. It was on his order that the Goblins invaded Hogwarts, he was trying to bluff his way past this situation. "And if we were to have you executed right now?"

The two elves laughed and Dobby once more spoke. "The Great Harry Potter said that a groveller would say that. He told Dobby and Winky that if anything happened to them he would destroy the bank all by his onesie."

Ragnoc had a sudden vision of the bank nothing but a smoldering ruin. All of the important things were underground safe in the vaults, but the building itself was a symbol and an angry lord destroying the symbol would be bad for everyone. His hammer fell a third time, he had seldom had to use it once. "There will be no talk of anyone hurting anyone else. Any further outbursts will have your body yearning for its head."

He turned to the elves, "What must we do to get this curse off?"

Winky once more spoke, her diction better than Dobby's, "Grovel Clan must say sorry to all house elfs, house elfs not worthless, 2 by thems only closed down bank. Dobby says the Great Harry Potter has lord afraid to die peoples attacking him again. Dobby and Winky wants someone to help Lord Harry and Lord Nevy train along with their ladies. Teach them goblin fighting."

"Anything else?"

"Yes Dobby and Winky wants Goblin law passed, Any elf wanting to get his own vault can and keep it apart from whatever family they is bonded with. And house elf equal to goblins and wizards."

Ragnoc wanted it all spelled out, "And what do we get?"

"Dobby and Winky will remove curse but will have to walk through Goblins tunnels to do it. We promise not to do it again unless someone else wants to war with house elfs.

Only others who know curse are good friends of Dobby and Winky theys not be telling."

Ragnoc looked up and down to the other councilors, no one wanted to ask any questions either satisfied or afraid of sudden neck pain.

"Thank you for coming. We will discuss this amongst ourselves and call you soon. Will that be alright?"

Winky answered, "A-okay Mr. Ragnoc. We's be waiting!" After a moment the two disappeared leaving all eyes on Ragnoc.

The slave stared at the ceiling in the middle of the night. Not for the first time, he shed tears. It took, he didn't know how long to realize that he needed other people. No one would talk to him other than his mistresses. And they only to issue commands. After the first day, after he had been fed, he tried once more to rebel. He sighed as he remembered yelling how unfair they were to him. The slave had refused to work and refused to do anything. When he disobeyed one of the elves, (they all looked alike to him,) they reported it to their mistress. One of the Slytherin bints came in and yelled but he ignored her, as well as the stinging hexes.

"It looks like you can learn slave. You have learned to take a little pain, and grown a little backbone. Good! Here's what we are going to do. We had a debate amongst ourselves whether we would whip you or not."

His eyes grew big at the possibility, he had forgotten he could be whipped. It was legal, he remembered one less than 40 lashes. It was in the lessons he learned when he was young.

"But we're not going to do that this time. Just to remind you why you are a slave; it was you who tried to kill our lords. They offered you friendship, who do you think paid for all of those visits to the mind healers? They brought in the best doctors first from the continent and then from America. They forgave you your many abuses of their friendship, but still you persist in thinking you are the injured party. Tell me slave, everyone else in all of Hogwarts agrees that you are wrong. Everyone! Perhaps its time for you to examine yourself. You will have plenty of time to do so. Now, because of your refusal to work you will not eat at least today. We will see how determined you are when your belly rubs your backbone."

Two days later, when his pot wouldn't empty itself and when his belly rumbled angrily wanting to be fed, he called for the elf, but no one came. He wasn't sure how long but it was after another long sleep and another bowel movement, the elf had him work. This time cleaning the thestral paddock. But he had a back bone now, and even if everyone else thought he was wrong, that's okay, someone would make an error somewhere.  
-

"Dragons. Did someone fall into a vat of firewhiskey? Dragons. They are going to throw a bunch of teenagers at one of the most dangerous creatures in the world?"

Hagrid had shown him while he was hiding under his invisibility cloak and Olympe. Harry smiled at Hagrid's attempt to woo the half giantess. From Harry's perspective she looked interested in the big guy as well. Of course there was the other woman that the girls wanted to bring on the mix.

"What's with all of the triads all of a sudden?" Harry asked himself, niether Luna or Hermione knew why, but they were determined to make it happen. Luna was admant that Harry had to arrange a meeting with the two giants and the other lady. The thought of it both intrigued and repulsed him. "What was that muggle saying? Oh yeah. Whatever Luna wants, Luna gets." Funny how that bleeds over to Hermione as well, and Harry was not completely sold on the saying, it sounded almost right. But it kept peace in the house.

It was the next morning while they were eating the owls brought the morning mail. A Hogwarts owl landed in front of Cedric. He untied the note and looked at Harry. Harry nodded and put his hand up signifying truth before a small white missle interuppted the silent communication and started to beat Harry around the face, shoulders and neck with her wings nipping and scratching him. "I'm sorry, Hedwig I really am."

Unmollified the owl barked at him for 30 seconds straight punctuating her remarks with pecks and claws on his arms.

"I understand girl, I'm sorry. Of course I love you."

She continued to berate him, while the whole table watched. The four girls very amused by the sight. The twins almost crying with laughter as the snowy owl harassed him.  
"I will never do it again. I promise. But I did have my reasons."

Calming a bit, she continued to bark, but not as loudly.

"You're right 3 pieces of bacon is a fair punishment." Taking the last 3 pieces of bacon off his plate he fed her while the girls took her place.

"You know she's right Harry," Hermione said. She was actually impressed with Harry's bond with the owl. "You could have asked any one of us. It would have saved you some pain."

"Hedwig felt I was cheating on her using a house owl. I didn't want anyone to know I sent the message though."

Daphne couldn't help herself, "and how did that work out Potter?"

"You know Longbottom, I know that sweet Daphne would never say that on her own," which earned a smirk from everyone. "I'm sure that came from your bond. You do realize I still hate you, right?"

Neville smirked again while taking a bite of his toast and jam. "Yeah, prove it Potter."

Everyone laughed at him, even Hedwig paused from the bacon to look him in the eye and barked at him. "You're all traitors."

The classes for the week went smoothly for the most part. Harry skipped the ones he wanted to. As a champion he didn't have to show up for classes if he was training. That was all the justification he needed. He continued to skip the History of Magic and Potions with Batman. He wasn't slacking off though, he was either in library learning all there was to know about dragons, or running and exercising outside. The weather was getting cold. Not for the first time he cursed not having any gymnasium in the castle.

Friday rolled around, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, one he was looking forward to. Luna interuppted his reverie. "Harrry!"

Luna had been a little quiet this week. He could feel her fear, and Hermione's too, over the bond. He was certain that the girl had been trying to "see" everything and had been running into the grey mist. So when she called like that and hopped on his lap, once more heedless of the "boys," or maybe she meant to get his attention that way. Either way, "Yes Luna."

"I don't want to eat downstairs, I want to eat here."

"I don't see a problem with that, we can have Winky whip something up."

She shook her head. "No, Harry. Make me a pizza!"

Hermione looked up from her book, "Ooo that sounds like a good idea! Yeah Harry make us a pizza!"

"What's a pizza?" Trace asked just entering with Neville and Daphne.

"It's what Harry is making us for dinner." Luna answered punctuating her jumps on Harry with kisses all over his face.

"Harry that's a great idea. Thanks brother."

"Neville, I never said..."

"What you're not making us pizzas? My girls have never had pizza before. Why would you deprive them?"

After a fake sigh, "You know Nev..."

"Yeah, yeah. I hate you too. I want mine with ham and pineapple."

Harry found the baking to be carthitic. With the help of the elves, everything went a lot quicker. He even managed to get the elves to make a pizza with him for them, including their favorite toppings. Apparently butterscotch was fine as long as it was baked and not fermented. However he refused to try it as he added a little basilisk meat. It smelled horific, but the elves loved it.

They were in a large booth drinking butterbeers in Madam Rosmertas. It was nice to get out of the castle , but there wasn't a lot to do. They had all heard the older kids talking; by the time you reached 6th or 7th year, it was old hat. Harry was waiting on the twins, and he was introspective, only half listening to everyone. One of his plans focused on a Weasley modified substance. He had been reluctant to speak to them about the task after the incident with Ron; but the twins allayed his fears. "Harry. You and Neville were victims. You made every effort to save him."

Fred had finished, "It all comes back to personal responsibility. And as far as we are concerned you are still an honorary Weasley."

It took a lot for him not to tear up when he heard it. Even again as his reverie was interuppted.

"Harry, Harry!"

"Oh sorry, I was.. elsewhere. What's up?"

"Daph was saying how she wished she could have another piece of pizza."

"Well we could ask the elves to.."

"No." Luna said interupting Neville. "Hermione. Harry is broken. We need to fix him."

"Sounds good to me." With a predatory smile 'Mione attacked Harry for a solid minute and then let Luna have a go at him. After 2 minutes, while the other girls and Neville grinned, Harry's brain caught up with the real world. "Okay. Ladies feel free to fix me that way anytime. Where were we?"

The conversation got interesting. Soon a plan was hashed out to look for building or even just land in Hogsmeade.

"You know what else," Harry said warming up to the idea. "Look how crowded it is in here."

"Well there 'Mione. What do you think of skee-ball or pool tables, or even pinball machines."

Hermione opened the bottomless bag and pulled out note paper and an inkpen. Without even looking up she answered the unasked question. "Muggle pens and paper is so much quicker and neater. I don't have to wait for the ink to dry. So from now on unless I am turning in homework, it's going to be the muggle way."

About then then twins showed up. "Hi Harrikins. What's up?"

Fred chimed in, "What's Hermione scribbling?"

"Oh she's just making us some money. Soon she'll even have a business plan written."

"Shit Harry!" She turned the page as she began to work on the business plan. He loved pushing her buttons.

"The Red Menace in stereo. We've been waiting on you."

"We just finshed testing it a few days ago."

"Testing it! I told you it was dangerous. Are you alright?"

"We never"

"test the really dangerous products,"

"on ourselves."

"Fred and George continued the twin speak. "No there are..."

"Safe ways. You were right."

"Good instincts, with that strengthening solution it is now 10 times more addictive and at least 25 times more potent."

"Harry." Hermione interrupted looking at him askance. "If that's what I think it is, you can't use that on anyone!"

"I wouldn't do that 'Mione. Trust me." He smiled his Harry smile and rewarded her with a kiss.

Finishing up, the eight of them once more took a tour of Hogsmeade Village. This time looking for property or land. It was just the diversion they all needed.


	9. Jimi Hendrix: Dragon Slayer

A big MEA CULPA. I m sorry for the lack of author's notes on the last chapter. I having trouble with my spell checker/editor. I posted it in error but then couldn't do anything with it anyway so reposted it- again Sorry for the errors. Please not still having issues with it.

Thank you to sfjoellen - wonderful suggestion - you will see that used soon.

Thank you to daithi4377 and to retired10. Your input keeps me typing.

I keep vacillating whether this should be rated M or not. I don't plan on being any more explicit than I have been. As a writer I would rather leave things up to your imagination, rather than spell them out in detail. Let me know what you folks think.

A shout out to Jimi Hendrix and "purple haze," also not owned by me. Thanks for your music Jimi.

An apology to Mr. Beta - because of aforementioned issues - he didn't get a crack to fix my typos - so all my fault. (Blaming the pc is useless. I'm the guy pushing the buttons).

Finally, I haven't done this recently and will once more review the rules - to be on the safe side however- I DO NOT OWN IN WHOLE OR IN PART ANY PART OF HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE; IT'S CHARACTERS MEMORABILIA, OR BUSINESSES.

That should be fairly clear.

thanx B.

He couldn't even hold his toast down. The pumpkin juice just made his stomach burn more. The girls put on a brave front. "Champions. Come with me please." To everyone else McGonagall said, " The first event will begin in 30 minutes time. Please make your way to the quidditch pitch."

All of the champions were tight lipped. It was no comfort but even Krum looked as nervous as he felt. None of the four chosen spoke. The rest of the students had enough sense to keep away. It was almost eerily silent as they approached the tent for the champions.

One lady garishly dressed with big glasses an a large green quill, broke the silence. "You look scared Lord Potter. Are you still happy you cheated your way into the tournament?" Her photographer, introduced as Bebop, Bodo, or Bozo or something like that, kept snapping picture after picture.

"Wha..? I didn't ... Why are you bothering me and not anyone else?

It didn't take too long before Bagman kicked her out. Harry was almost certain he didn't say anything wrong.

The four girls and Neville waited before going over to the pitch. After a few minutes a tall blonde guy in Ravenclaw colors approached them. "May your enemies die at your hand Bloodbringer."

"May their gold flow into your coffers Lord Longbottom. I had hoped to fool you for at least a minute."

Neville smiled, "Anyone other than us would have been. I'm glad you could make it to the first event."

"Lord Ragnok was kind enough to allow me to attend. I will have to share my memory of this with him."

Luna, being Luna couldn't wait. With a squeal of happiness, she ran over and hugged and kissed the Ravenclaw. Who actually managed to blush. A few passing students looked on surprise. Everyone, even the other schools knew who Lord Potter and his ladies were. The Goblin whispered not unkindly, "I told you before Lady Luna, goblins do not hug and kiss."

"I heard," she replied in her sing songy voice, "but you are family. And in our family we hug and kiss!" She punctuated it with another peck to his cheek.

"Especially Luna," the 3 girls said almost in stereo.

It was pretty quiet in the tent. With the exception of the instructions none of the champions felt like talking. They drew for the order and for the animal they were to face. True to his luck, Harry drew the fourth spot and the meanest of the dragons.

He saw Fleur wince when she looked at the miniature of his dragon. Even the little toy was aggressive and tried to nip him. He managed to smile and wish all of his opponents "good luck," as they left the tent. It was not really comfortable listening to the roars, screams and even the applause made him nervous. That only meant that he was just a little closer to having to go out there.

"There are four dragons, a Swedish Short-snout, a Common Welsh Green, A Chinese Fireball, and a Hungarian Horntail," Neville told the hidden goblin.

"Which one do you think Lord Potter will get?"

"Oh, it will be the Horntail," Hermione said. She hadn't said much that day. When she said that it was almost a curse.

"You sound certain of that, I was informed this was to be a random draw."

"Of course it is," Neville said with a chuckle. "But this is Harry. And with Harry you can always expect the fiercest enemy and the worst possible positioning."

"So that means..."

"That means my Harry will go last and will get the meanest dragon." She said it very matter of factly.

"Did you see this Lady Luna?"

"Oh no. We just know our Harry."

After an hour plus, the applause sounded and Harry heard his name called. After a deep breath he stepped into the light and waited for a moment for his eyes to adjust. The dragon eyed him, and he moved slowly forward and stopped when both eyes fixed on him. The susurrus of conversations were at a minimum, while everyone wondered what the youngest of the competitors was going to do.

He held up both hands, and showed her he was unarmed. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in parseltongue.

The dragon growled, "You are but a child. A youngling. Go away and leave me and my clutch alone."

He breathed a bit easier, at least he got her talking. "One of those in with your clutch is not a dragon egg. It is instead man made. It is what I seek. I promise I mean no harm to you are your babies."

"Silly human. Do you think we dragonkind are stupid?" Her voice was deeper, more menacing. "It is gold. Did your elders not tell you? We line our nests with gold and jewels. The brightness entertains our young. Your kind knows nothing. I was ripped from my home and finally given some gold. I'll not give it up just because you ask."

"I need it."

"Then take it, if you dare." This was said at such a volume that a few of the first years were frightened at the accompanying roar.

"Fine. If I must, but remember this dragon. I did ask you."

"Bold child, foolish child." She punctuated the remark with a burst of flame.

Harry danced back, wary. Wanting to see the distance of her flame. "So much for plan A. Hermione did warn me she was liable to be too cranky for that. Let's flow into to plan B."

"Lady dragon. I am sorry to have bothered you. Let me at least gift you with a meal."

"I heard the others used your puny magics to make rocks into animals. That is disgusting."

"I agree. Let me show you." Finally pulling his wand he pointed to the tent. "Accio sheep."

They were just a few feet away. Harry had Dobby purchase 25 sheep earlier in the week just for this purpose. Each sheep was numbered, and Harry quickly forced the first five near the dragon. "Check them anyway you want. I don't know if you have magic or not but they are real sheep."

The crowd was getting antsy. The other competitors by this time had cast spells and were running for their lives. Now they saw Harry Potter sitting on the ground, first summoning and then levitating the sheep closer to the dragon. They appeared to be jumping into her mouth Harry though about transfiguring a fence for them to "leap over". She was hesitant at first, then went quicker. By the twelfth sheep she was unconcerned. The human hadn't made a move towards her. She told him how hungry she was. They had increased the number of dragons, but no one allocated more food for them. So all four dragons were cranky from short rations. He seemed content to levitate sheep. By sheep number 12 he would levitate it directly into her mouth.

Every so often she would growl at him and tell him he was still not getting her gold.

At sheep number 15 When her pupils got huge and her tongue began to hang out of her mouth, Harry signaled Neville who set up some speakers unseen by the dragon. Casting a charm on the wireless, he turned it up full blast so the music was heard by everyone.

The she dragon tried to pay attention, really she did. Her belly was so full and she was so comfortable. The human sat and didn't move except to feed her even more sheep. She felt strange, she wasn't hungry but she felt like eating anyway, (the munchies). The strange sounds improving her experience as she thought she could see the music as a multicolored wave eddying to and fro.

Harry would just nod and answer, "That's fine." He conjured an eddying purple haze-cloud behind him.

She then heard a human singing about kissing the sky and someone 'putting a spell on him,' She could almost visualize this happening in the swirling smoke behind the young human. Soon it was to hard to keep her head up she fell over on her side and began to laugh. Strangely enough, it sounded almost like a human laugh. "That is the best sheep I have ever had human. Such a great gift. Not only can I see the purple haze the magician sang of, I can taste it as well."

"Get some sleep. Jimi sends his best. When you wake up remember that I did ask you nicely."

He was answered with a dragon snore. Standing, he calmly walked to the clutch and took the golden egg. Before he walked out he cast one final spell. "Accio sheep number 25."

The last sheep with a huge pink bow around it, also had a sign on ether side. "A gift for the goat molester."

The twins invited everyone to Gryffindor for a party. "I don't think Harry or Neville will show up." Hermione answered. Except for you two and Ginny, no one has bothered to try to talk to them. No one has apologized. You didn't think that Harry was unaware of the things that were said, do you?"

Luna took over, the girls were very protective of Harry. "We all love you three. I know Neville feels the same way. But you may want to talk to the other lions, if they are supposed to be family. Then they are near as bad as the Dursley's in Harry's eyes."

Daphne, The ice princess, moved between the two red heads and took their hands and held them in hers. "But you grab Ginny and come to see us. We're going to have a pizza party!"

"Sounds great!"

"One question."

"What's a pizza?"

"Then Dumbles cancelled the sonorous so that no one except the competitors could hear. Long story made short, he said since I didn't challenge the dragon, and I poisoned her, I didn't deserve but minimum points. And Karkarov was quick to agree with him."

"So Cedric is first, followed by Krum and then Delacour and then you."

"Yeah, with 26 points. Since I didn't enter this contest willingly, I'm okay with that."

"But your headmaster acted without honor. He is an embarrassment to all of you." The goblin still in guise of a ravenclaw 7th year, could not get enough of the pizza. The kids were quick to determine what he liked and didn't like, and the rest of his race in general. The goblins are omnivores but preferred meat. Any kind. He absolutely flipped for the butterscotch and basilisk pizza. They made him a second after the elves and him devoured the first so quickly, they even added anchovies to the second one which he liked even better.

Business talk waited until the twins and Ginny left. "You say muggles have this pizza?"

"Almost everywhere in the world. It's a favorite."

"I can see why. Why do you show me this?"

Harry let the rest of them do the talking. Hermione already had a rough draft of their business proposal. Neville and the other girls had spoken about businesses that would work well with the pizza. Neville answered, "Cutting right to the chase. You know our finances, you know we can do this without a loan or anything." Seeing Bloodbringer nod he continued. "We are looking for a partner in this."

"Indeed. Why?"

"Several reasons," Hermione took over. "One, you know the paperwork required by the ministry for a business to operate. Two, based on your reaction to the pizza. We want to market this to goblins as well. There are a host of others as well, but..."

Harry butted in, "The bottom line is the bottom line. If you partner with us, when you make gold,"

"We make gold," all of the kids said including Dobby.

Bloodbringer did take note of the elves. They did most of the work making the pizza, but everyone pitched in as well. They sat as equals with the humans and were free to join in the conversation or not. The male elf spoke more then the 2 females, but they were listened to just as much as either of the two lords there. Bloodbringer saw the three redheaded humans eyebrows raised as the elves sat in, but they got used to the elves quickly. "I will need to leave and report to my lord soon. He will be expecting me. Is there anything else?"

"Well since you mentioned it" the female named Daphne answered, "Yes Lady Greengrass?"

"Please Bloodbringer. Luna already told you we're family. We save that for occasions that require it."

"I'm sorry Daphne. This is new to me. It has been a long time since a goblin has been considered kin to a wizard."

"Too late to back out now, no matter what your decision is on the business," Trace added. "We have that basilisk we need to sell. Obviously we will keep a lot for pizza under a preservation spell. Then there's the selling of the individual parts. None of us have any background in that."

"I had heard about that, we heard rumors of Lord Po... Harry killing it. But just rumors and humans aren't always the most honest of creatures. Tell me Harry, how big was it?"

Normally Harry was reticent about this kind of thing. But the girls were right. This was family. "I don't know. Fifty, sixty feet?"

"Harry, the largest recorded Basilisk was 32 feet long."

"Oh no, this is much larger than that. My arms outstretched now is about the width of it. And it is still taller than I am. To be honest, I spent a good amount of the time running from it. And then afterwards I had Riddle to contend with. But I would take an oath that it is at least fifty feet in length."

"When we have more time I would like to see your memory of your adventures." Changing gears he said, "So we are looking a two pizza places, one in Hogsmeade and one in Diagon alley. A skating facility combined into the hogsmeade with various muggle games. Special floo windows marketed through the pizza places at shoulder height to allow pizza deliveries and facilitate ordering without kneeling on the floor, and basilisk rendering. Have I missed anything?"

Hermione asked, "The muggles have laws that trademark devices, logos etc and copyright laws to prevent people from stealing recipes and books and things. Is there anything in the magical world for that?"

"Not today. But that will be a priority. The hardest part will be to get the Wizengamot to vote on these, but we have some influence there as well. I must be leaving before curfew hits here and your headmaster detects me."

In her special voice Luna said, "you can't go yet." She had the look of a predator. The other girls caught the scent as well. It was another two minutes before he had been kissed and hugged enough to let him leave. He wondered why the humans hadn't tried this before. There was no goblin alive that could stand up to the hugs and kisses of pretty girls.

"They're going to ruin magical society. They are all blood traitors and need to be dealt with," The older voice said.

A young feminine voice suggested, "They are all supposed to be powerful."

He snorted in contempt, "Rumors. They hide behind rumors and bluff. Anyone who faces them would soon see the level of power they have has been exaggerated. Besides they will never even see you, let alone face you. This is what I want the two of you to practice. Get it right and you will be rewarded. I will let you know when and where to attack."

In another part of the same dank dungeon. "Malfoy's father has expressly forbidden Draco from attacking anyone of them. Besides, he has always burst into them without any cunning what so ever. We are going to brew a potion and when the time is right all we will have to do is throw it at Potter, he won't even see us. Problem solved and we will be rewarded for doing the dark lord's will."

Two of the four followed, they just did whatever anyone told them to go. One girl in the groups curled her hair around her fingers incessantly and her nasally voice whined with every word. But now was not the time, she had already been punished for asking, "why."

It had been a good week. The ball was coming soon and the girls especially were looking forward to it. The Longbottom's-Davis'-Greengrass' were planning on finalizing details over the holidays. It was something all three families and especially the three in question were looking forward to.

It was one of the few times when Harry had been alone. He followed behind the other triad, not excluded, he knew he was family. But they needed their time together just as the girls and he had earlier. Luna was in class with the greasy bat and Hermione was finishing up a meeting with transfiguration professor. He almost felt guilty for missing the class, but all five of them were the top of the year and could test out for OWLs right this second.

They were near the entrance where the grand staircase over looked the entranceway that had another four exits besides the stairs. At meal times this was the busiest place right now though it was sparsely populated.

Both he and Neville routinely had their magic extended in all directions, but this time the people were hidden in alcoves and had been too close to sense their spell and someone near the grand staircase would be a routine occurrence anyway.

"Look out!" Harry cried pushing the three away with his hands and body getting them out of the path of the two mini fireballs coming. No one saw the liquid being thrown down at the exact same moment. The fireballs missed their intended victims, unfortunately the liquid hit its victim as well as the fire.

As soon as they had been shoved, the three put up shields. It was a good thing they had. The mini fireballs were fed with the potion and the entranceway exploded sending them flying a dozen feet down the corridor.

In two separate locations both several hundred feet from the explosion two girls Screamed "Harry!"

It was almost time for the class to end. Snape was still an ass. More so towards her because of her association. But she was able to deflect most of his ire with her dreamy gaze and fanciful expressions. Very few realized that when she was talking about Blibbering Humdingers being particularly powerful, she was referring to people like Snape who was being an even bigger ass the normal. At this point in time, there was no brewing performed, it was all lecture. So Snape could not blame Luna for making an error. She screamed Harry's name and every eye in the room, saw her skin blister, some of her hair burn away as if on fire. Her alabaster skin was suddenly burnt red with blisters.

Hermione had been happy. She had just been discussing their plans for the ball. It had been a little bit of an argument for the three of them to go together. It was Hermione's argument that finally had resolved it in their favor. "If magic has determined the three of us need to be together, who at the school or ministry is wise enough to contend with it?"

Once Minerva saw it from that perspective she bought into it whole cloth. She hadn't been so much against the idea, it was just another place at the table really, but she needed to present a reasonable argument for Dumbledore and the minister who she was certain to comment through one of his growing number of toadies.

The girls who a moment ago had a smile as the bright as the morning now had tears. Minerva saw her skin turn red and and smelled the awful acrid odor of burnt hair as she screamed her love's name.

Neville was scared, and furious. The conflagration brought people running. But they stopped when they saw Neville flanked by his ladies. All three of the had an aura that was visible. He was angry over the attack and scared that his brother might be dead. He stood watch while the girls quickly checked their savior. "He lives, but just barely.

"Hogwarts! Give me an elf!" He commanded.

The students looked at the carnage. The stairs, although stone were scarred from the blast. As well as the walls and tile floor. Several paintings were damaged beyond repair and a suit of armor lay mangled. Tracy wondered how a suit of iron could be so torn asunder while Harry still breathed.

As soon as Neville had spoken an elf appeared. "Take my Lord Potter to the hospital wing."

A snap of her fingers and Harry was gone. "Daph, Trace we need to tell Luna and Hermione."

"No need to do that Lord Longbottom." Minerva hurried up out of breath. "Lady Hermione was affected as well and I had an elf take her to Poppy already. We need to find out if Lady Luna was similarly affected."

He turned his head and silently asked Hogwarts. "Yes she was," he answered a bit distant. Then angry once more. "Damn that bat!" He looked at the professor. "When Lady Luna fell, he bound her and cast a mobilus corpus on her and had tasked some 2nd years to get her to the hospital wing. In their excitement the two got lost. She's there now though. Come ladies, we need to check on them."

The headmaster chose that moment to interrupt. Using his friendly grandfather voice he said, "I'm afraid that will be impossible. The three of you have classes. Poppy is more than able to help your three friends without you."

Once he knew the three were in the hospital wing he had calmed a tad. Now his ire flared again. "No headmaster. My place is with my brother. We will be there to ward him."

"You risk detentions and more Lord Longbottom. I could suspend or even expel anyone one of you. I am the headmaster and I will be obeyed!" Albus had let his power flare. Becoming visible for all. The student's and even Minerva unconsciously took a step back at the sight of it.

"You do your damndest old man. Your threats and your power are meaningless. Even if you could expel me, did you forget my Grandmother sits on the schoolboard? Beyond that, if anyone of the three leave then all six of us will. How will you fare once the wizarding world finds out it was Albus Dumbledore that let Harry Potter move away to France or America?"

He turned to walk away ignoring Dumbledore's silent raving. But he stopped and turned back, "Should my brother die, the person responsible will die immediately following." Since he was holding the Sword of Gryffindor, (he didn't remember calling for it), and it was glowing and pointing directly at the headmaster. The point was clear.

Neville and his ladies had a meeting with the three elves behind the privacy curtain a short time later. "I am not bluffing. We need to find out about the other schools over the holidays. But of more import, we need to ward Harry and the girls since they cannot do so themselves. Someone went through a lot of trouble to set that up."

"And it shows everything that Flitwick had been saying all along," Daph interjected. "Anyone can be brought down by anyone else if attacked at the right time in the right manner."

Dobby and Winky hadn't stopped crying since they felt their bond to their master and mistresses start to fail. "Master Nevy, Dobby and Winky cant's ask the great Harry Potter, can we punish ourselves?"

Tracy grabbed them first. "No you can't. You two did nothing wrong. I'll tell you what. When we find out who did this, you can help us take them apart."

The tears dried and sly smiles appeared. Winky answered, "That's a-okay! Dobby and Winky looking forward to bad mans punishment."

The division of labor decided the three waited until Poppy had finished her examination. "He really should go to St. Mungo's."

"Can you not treat him here?"

"I can Lord Longbottom, but there are three of them and if anyone else should need treatment, then I would be too busy to give them what they need."

"We understand, but that is not an issue. One of us will always be here to assist you. Once Harry is stable the girls next to him will help him recover."

Minerva interrupted. "Lord Longbottom. Neville. You can't keep missing classes. the headmaster has a point. Besides they are completely safe here."

"Completely safe?" His voice rose in sudden anger. "I thought Harry made his point clear our second day here, when Lady Luna was completely safe! Do you know how many times they have cheated death here? I keep hearing the safest and best school in Europe. Prove it!"

She wanted to argue with him. She knew she was going to need another bottle tonight also. But he continued. "I have just made a decision. I hope my ladies are not too angry with me. And I know I have Harry's full authorization to speak for him and his ladies; as he does for me and mine. This summer the 6 of us will be sitting for our OWLS. We will then determine our next schooling following those results."

"Owls? Even Lady Luna?"

The girls laughed, "Except for one or two classes Luna is in the top three. She keeps beating Harry and Neville in everything except defense."

Daphne took over. "What do you think we are doing there? Yeah we have a lot of fun, but all of us take our studying seriously. The bond amplifies your best traits, and since all four of us girls are what Hermione call genius level, we all excel."

"But the headmaster."

Neville cut her off. "Once more you need to remember, who has control of the wards? Who has control over every golem, every painting, every suit if armor? There are few secrets in this castle that the headmaster doesn't know. And if he was the so called 'Leader of the light', he isn't anymore."

"And that's you two?"

He snorted, "No. It should never be just one or two individuals. Bringing about a bright future is everyone's responsibility and everyone needs to play a part."

"I know you would not lie as far as your studies are concerned, but I am going to need a bit of proof anyways."

"Fine," he sighed. It was not a good day. "I trust you two to keep this in the strictest confidentiality?" Seeing them nod he asked, "Madam Pomphrey, are you done with the treatments?"

"Yes, for now. They need rest."

"Fine but they need each other also." Wandlessly, silently with either finger he pointed to the beds that Luna and Hermione lay on. Without any seeming effort the two beds rose and moved next to Harry's bed. With a snap of his fingers the three beds became one large bed. "Ladies?"

"They still need contact however, and the more skin to skin contact they have the better. Daphne and Tracey snapped their fingers and Luna and Hermione were dressed in their underwear. Each of them pointed at a girl and they floated and gently landed next to their love. It did not go unnoticed that as soon as they were able to feel Harry's broken body next to theirs a hint of a smile appeared on their face.

Minerva just stared goggle eyed at the feat the youngsters performed. Silently, wandlessly. "How... how many spells can you do like that?"

"Almost all of them. We use the wands in school because we must. We have a huge advantage. As I said, this is a secret that must not be revealed."

"But Albus has eyes in here too!"

"Not for the last hour he hasn't. We have ways of taking care of that as well."

"What is their prognosis?"

"The girls are unconscious because their partner is gravely ill. Their strength will help mend him. He is out of immediate danger. The most severe damage was to his lungs. We will know more in the morning."

"Are you going to be here all night?"

"I will have someone here. They will be unseen. But make no mistake anyone other than the matron that approaches the bed risks injury. We will be here part of the time, but it has been pointed out to me by my brain trust that an appearance at dinner time is mandatory. Otherwise someone will think they have a victory."

Minerva was in her office, hitting the bottle as she prophesied. Filus came in with his own. "Rough day Minnie." It wasn't a question.

"Tell me about it."

"Albus was furious when Lord Longbottom came in and spoke to the school."

"You're right he was. Most of the school had been downcast, horrified by the event. Did you see Slytherin? They were almost having a celebration."

"Snape was actually smiling."

She snorted, "He was until Longbottom spoke. That took the wind out of their sails."

FLASHBACK

His wand in hand, each of the girls had theirs as well. This time the trio all stood back to back. It was a silent message but one that only the blind missed. For the short term, everyone was considered an enemy. They stood silent waiting for the susurrus of conversation to die on its own. When it did, he spoke loud and clear. "Today a serious mistake was made."

A few of the more stupid snorted, but he continued, "Lord Potter and the ladies Hermione and Luna will be fine. The mistake that was made though is even now unrealized by the fools that participated in this attack."

His eyes swept back and forth, it had been a long time since the shy, introverted Neville Longbottom was seen, but some few were just now realizing just how much had changed with the young man. "My house and the House of Potter had always had a policy of forgiving trespasses against us, treating our enemies as friends once they repented. That has just gone away. Lord Potter is also the scion of House Black. We are now following the dictates of house Black."

More than just one or two individuals sudden intake of breath at that announcement was heard. For those that didn't know what that meant, they could see the fear on more than one face after the gasp.

"I have been in contact with Lord Black, Matron Longbottom, Lords Lovegood, Davis and Greengrass. Notification at the next Wizengamot will be made formally as proscribed. But nevertheless, we are not waiting for some meeting of old men and women. Our allied houses declare blood feud on those that attacked us."

That broke the silence. Dumbledore was on his feet yelling, but Neville still had the floor. He was staring at the Slytherin house. The jocularity of the table was now absent, more than one face was white in fear.

"The mistake you made was when you attacked, you left an enemy alive afterwards. Lord Potter and myself will not make that same mistake. Before you get comfortable in thinking that we will never know. I want to remind you what Harry and I have repeatedly said. We're the heirs of Godric Gryffindor. The castle itself speaks to us. It is angry over the attack and we will learn who you are."

To punctuate his remarks, the great doors opened and slammed several times, the tables, including the head table rose and fell violently.

"Enjoy your lives, what little there is left of it."

FLASHBACK END

"How did they get word to all of the heads of house so quick?"

"I imagine they used a floo or even the Hogwarts elves. They owe more allegiance to them than the headmaster. Especially if there is a divergence of ideals."

"Yeah," she said already lit by the firewhiskey. "Albus was so angry when he couldn't cast his cannon spell. Did you see Snape's face though?"

"I'll never forget it. He always says that Potter is a no talent, just barely above, squib. He face belied his tale though. He turned white with the word blood feud."

"What was the goblin's take on this?"

"Bloodbringer was beyond angry. I didn't know this until I spoke to him earlier via floo; but the kids had entered into a business arrangement with him."

"If it costs him gold then his clan at least may get involved."

"That's not the half of it. The timing couldn't be worse. Clan Gravel cannot work their shifts as tellers or as soldiers, physicians, teachers etc. Their flatulence continues. For the first time in goblin history there is not a shortage for dragon waste removal. Apparently, the dragons enjoy the sound and the smell. The whole goblin culture though has lost a third of its workforce. They can't get a hold of the Potter elves..."

"Because the elves are guarding their master."

"Did you still think this was just a simple schoolboy prank?"

"No longer. Did I tell you the six plan on testing out their owls this summer?"

"Really?"

"Even Luna. According to the Longbottom's she's ahead of Harry and Neville in a few areas. "I'll tell you in confidence Filius. I saw Longbottom do spells wandlessly and silently. Except for that group, I'm not sure anyone in the castle could have done with such verve." Her demeanor changed. "Enough of this shit. Take me to bed Filius."

"I've been waiting for you to ask."

It was not such a curious thing that every single school owl had been pressed into service, or suddenly unavailable. Many faces blanched white with the thought of Black/Potter/Longbottom/Davis/Lovegood/Greengrass alliance. Not all of those names were as powerful as others. But there were more than one type of power as the wizarding world would soon know.

More than one Durmstang family had been approached as tentative feelers went forth looking for alliance at the expected return of the dark lord. Longbottom blew those alliances right out of the water. Staying neutral in this British affair cost them nothing. Allying to some smaller houses against the house of Black? That was suicide, even in Bulgaria.

The tapping had continued unabated for 10 minutes. Eventually Emma found Hedwig at the kitchen window. "This is unusual. I didn't expect anything from the kids for another few days. Is everything alright?"

Hedwig shook her head no and once more presented her foot. Even her bark sounded urgent.

"Dan. Dan come here. Right now!"

They read and reread the letter together. Of course they knew all about the six, all of their names and what they were like. Hermione wrote most often but Luna had written letters as well. It was understood that even if Harry would write no one would be able to read his chicken scratch except the girls.

"Well Tracey said they're not in danger anyway. But I feel so helpless!"

"Do you want to go there? We can call in to the service. Tomorrow wasn't too heavy anyway. And then we would have the whole weekend."

"Hermione had told us that we couldn't go there remember? Muggles couldn't see the castle."

He shrugged, "I don't know that was her first year. Maybe something changed since then. Do you want to try?"

She thought for a moment. "Damn it! I want to be a part of my children's life. Let's try."

Dan knew she would, he called the service while she called too. "Winky!"

"What can Winky be doing for Miss Mony's parents?"

"How are the kids?"

"They still be sleeping. Dobby be guarding them now. No one will get to Winky's family."

"Thank you Winky," Dan joined the conversation. "We want to see them. Can you take us to them?"

"Winky be sorry. I can takes you to Hogywarts, but I cannot get you past wards." Her face scrunched up sad and thinking at the same time. She tugged on her ears mulling it over. A thought crossed her mind. "You be waiting! Winky has idea!"

Disappearing, it wasn't another minute before she came back. "Lord Nevy be bringing you into wards. Headmaster Goatface will not be liking this but Nevy mad at him. Lord Nevy suggesting 8:00 AM but girls yell at him. He used a lot of magic and very tired- So Winky and Dobby be here at 10:00 when Misty and Nevy guarding Lord Harry and girls."

They thanked her and hugged and kissed her cheek. She blushed as she left them and wondered why she ever thought those other people were family. Families are those that love one another.

He awoke, and thought to himself, "Maybe waking isn't really what I'm doing." He was naked and everything around him was blank. If you had to give it a color white would have to do, but that wasn't exactly right either. It just was. Now if he could figure out where he was. He remembered all of a sudden pushing Neville and the girls, not too gently either; and then pain. A lot of it.

In this barren featureless plain he called out, "Hello?"

Nothing, not even an echo. So thinking about it. He was unconcerned, at least for now. He tried again and added his own echo. "Hello lo lo lo o."

"Harry?"

"That worked?" Let's try again. "I'm here, ere ere."

"Why are you talking like that?"

Suddenly she was beside him. "My brown eyed girl.' I don't know. I was just messing around and realized I was alone without even an echo when I called out. I tried again, adding my own echo and there you were."

"Harry." Her amused smirk warmed his heart. "I'm sure that's not how it works."

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I know it worked though. By the way, you're naked."

"So are you." She smiled. It felt so good to be with him. "Where's our love?"

"I don't know. I was just going to call her." He put his special Harry Potter prank smile on. "Luna, una, una a."

She came skipping out from nowhere. Pure Luna, he was afraid that if he asked her where she was or had been, she would actually tell him. "What, aht? Why eye eye are you speaking like this iss iss?"

There are not many things more attractive than a naked girly girl skipping. None of the three were the least bit shy with their lack of clothes. As part of their bond they realized this is who they were, and they were complete. "Never mind my Luna. We were just having fun. We missed you."

"I missed you also. Catch us up Harry. What happened?"

There wasn't much to tell. They all felt his pain. It was something that was part and parcel of the bond. You not only felt the love, enjoyed the combined health, strength, but you shared in the pain. Harry no longer had to guess when it was the wrong time for the girls, he knew just from feeling their discomfort. He never really cared, if it helped them feel even a bit better, that was a good thing. This though, he was angry with himself that he brought them here. Where ever here is.

"Stop that Harry." Luna commanded.

"We can't ask you to share our pain and not expect us to share yours."

"But..."

"Shut up. she's right."

"But," A kiss from both finally stopped him.

"Besides," Luna interrupted. "We have another issue first." Pointing at, for lack of a better term was the wall. "That is not right."

Looking at it, the three saw the spot she pointed at looked like a brownish stain on the otherwise featureless "wall". The closer they got to it, the more "wrong" it felt.

"What is it?"

"Not us," Luna answered. "And if it's not us then its not good."

"Could it be one of the others?" Hermione didn't think so. None of the others felt as bad as that.

It took Harry a minute. His mouth became a thin line, suddenly firm in resolve. "I've felt that before. That's Voldemort."

"Voldemort? How did he get here? Was that part of what attacked you?"

Again he had to stop and try to remember, especially since the only thing he really remembered was pain. "I don't think so. I seem to remember a couple of small fireballs, but that doesn't answer that. I think that's always been there."

This was Luna's strength. "No Harry not always, but for a long time." She ran her hands along the "wall" and felt the entity. "No this is Voldemort and it was just as injured as Harry. Since it is weak, we can evict it from Harry. It is a leach and survives off of our Harry."

"Then it needs to be evicted."

Now this was Hermione's area. Spirit says it needs to go. Mind determines how to effect that, then heart will make it happen. The two girls spoke back and forth learning what they could. There wasn't a lot to go on. Harry provided information as needed and then let them work it out.

"Okay Harry, best guess. This is a part of Voldy probably from when you were injured as a baby. That is most likely what resides under your scar left there when you 'killed' him." She said making little quotation marks in the air. "Luna says it was hurt. This is the best time to get rid of him."

"How?"

"We will push him out."

"Just like that?"

"In effect, yes. For us it will be just like that. Pushing on the wall, while thinking of evicting him."

"What happens when we push him out? Would he be able to attack someone else? Can I assume that you two are right near me? Would he be able to attack you?"

Another quick conversation revealed it was possible. "Is it possible to kill it once it's out?"

"Lord Nevy." Dobby's anxious voice cut through his dream.

"What Dobby? Is Harry okay?"

The girls woke up beside him. They were sharing a dream of the three of them on the beach in the south of France and suddenly their lifeguard wasn't there.

"The great Harry Potter's wives ask for you. They say they need you right now."

"They're awake?" Tracey asked. "They weren't supposed to wake before tomorrow. I mean later this morning."

"They're not really awake, but they told me to get you."

Another couple of minutes later saw the three of them in the medical wing. They noise of them arriving woke Poppy. She was not the nicest in the early morning. After casting a tempus spell, "It's not 3 am what won't wait?"

"Harry said he needed us now."

"How can he even communicate. He is almost in suspension, his sleep is so deep." She was still incredulous when it came to things about Harry Potter. Some day she would learn.

"This is Harry," Daffy said. "You have no idea, what these guys are capable of."

Not really meaning to punctuate Daffy's statement, Neville did it anyway. A casual wave of one hand while not even paying attention brought every light on.

"I really don't see how Harry could want anything."

Neville sat on the edge of the bed. As soon as he did. Luna on the far side of him spoke in an even more dreamily voice than normal. "Harry needs sword."

"Okay Luna. I have the sword what do I with it? Do I give it to Harry?"

Poppy looked and indeed he held a bright shining sword. She decided to keep her mouth shut and not disbelieve anything else for awhile.

Hermione spoke in the same sleep time voice as Luna. "Harry evicting Voldmort. Kill him with the sword."

"Where is Voldemort girls. Where can I find him?"

They said together, "scar."

With the first mention of Voldemort's name both girls had wands out. If Neville hadn't lit the lamps previously, the magic he was channeling through the sword would have split the night asunder. As it was Poppy shielded her eyes.

"Girls, help me here. What do you think they are talking about? Do I prick the scar with the sword? Won't that kill Harry and then the girls? If Voldemort comes out then what will he look like, any ideas?"

"Harry told us he killed the basilisk with that sword stabbing it through the venom sack into the brain. If you even nick him with it, he could die."

"If the sword acquired the basilisk venom as its legend suggests then it would kill him. No doubt about it." Poppy tried to help.

"You forget again, this is Harry. It is probable that he is immune to basilisk venom."

"Of course he is," she thought. Once again Poppy admonished herself to "shut up." Obviously these kids knew a lot more of what was happening around here than she.

Daphne finished her original thought. "He trusts you. They trust you. We trust you. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

"Did you get through?"

"Think so. I think Nev, the girls, and Poppy there." Luna was chewing her hair as she stared at the wall getting ready for the next phase of 'Operation Cleanup'. She wondered why Hermione had to label everything.

"As soon as I mentioned the sword. It was in his hand lit up like a Christmas tree." She started chewing on her bottom lip. Harry saw her and couldn't help but kiss her. He loved the way she always did that.

He answered Luna's thought. "It's the way she thinks, she files everything like that, it helps her to remember things quicker that way. And neither of you has anything to fear. I love you the way your whether you chew on your bottom lip, or try to eat your own hair," he said pulling it out of her mouth, and kissing her soundly. "Let's get rid of this hitchhiker. I think as part of my Christmas present to you two, I think we need to bring our relationship to the next step."

Each girl just had to have one more kiss before they started.

"They're getting ready to start." Tracy volunteered.

"How do you know?" Neville asked.

She was watching them carefully. She noticed what others missed. "Watch. Harry just said something salacious."

The sheet had been pulled back, and just as she predicted. Both girls bodies had a typical female reaction when stimulated. Despite their burnt bodies, that were magically, mercifully almost completely healed. Despite the serious circumstances, it was very cute. First one girl and then the other pursed their lips while receiving a kiss from their love. Despite the deepness of their sleep they smiled and snuggled in closer to their Harry.

"I wonder what happened?" Daphne asked.

Neville knew her curiosity level was off the charts. "Daphne my love. When you find out. And I know you will find out. Do me one favor."

"What's that Love?"

"Don't tell me. Ever."

The two girls and matron giggled at the typical male reaction.

"I'll need your help with this. Ready?"

They both nodded. In the mindscape, or that blank nothingness, what ever you wanted to call it. The three put their "hands" on the "wall" and "pushed." If truth be told, it was three wills bearing down on a fourth entity that was not welcome. They strained for an undermined amount of time. But will is what this was about. None of the three were "wimps", but when it came to "heart" that was Harry's strong suit. Others may have quit but Harry really didn't know anything about it. Obviously, he knew about it intellectually, but to him it was anathema. Why put up with something that was not desired. And if not desired then why stop until you were victorious. There were no half measures.

The entity that was, had no self awareness. Had there been the difficult struggle would have been even more so. But life, or half life if you would, despite how tenuous, always strives to survive. It was a titanic battle, but eventually the three felt their pushing having some effect. The "brown stain" on the wall that heretofore had bulged a bit, was now receding. Their "pushing" was having effect. Redoubling their efforts, it became easier and easier.

"Look Nevy." Tracey pointed at Harry's scar.

The scar opened further and black ichor began to ooze from the open wound.

"Quick. Nevy, put the flat of the blade on his skin so the ichor has to flow over it. The magic of the blade and venom should be enough to kill it." Asking the matron for a jar, she let the ichor drip into the jar. It took another 5 minutes before all of it oozed out, before she sealed the jar.

Neville thanked the sword and the castle, while letting it fade to return to where ever it held itself these days. While Pomphrey checked the trio and especially Harry's scar for residual issues. "You know I'm going to have words with Luna about the Nevy stuff."

"Oh you love it Nevy," Daph said kissing him.

"Especially when you get to spend special time with us. Isn't that right Nevy?" Kissing him also.

Once more getting assurances from Poppy they were going to be fine for the rest of the night. Daph said. "I'm not tired anymore. Let's go to bed!"

"Good! We can guess what Harry told the girls."

Neville groaned. He was both excited about spending time with the girls, but afraid what they were going to teach him. He thought Marion had opened his eyes. It wasn't until recently that he really understood the complexities of the adult relationship. He groaned. "Okay, but no one tells Harry that he won this round."

Tracey laughed. "Funny how he can only win when he doesn't know he's playing."

At 1 minute to 10. Dobby and Winky appeared. Both had smiles on their face. "Good news I hope?" Emma asked.

Dobby was vibrating with happiness. If he could he would be screaming for joy and hopping all across Great Britain. "Yes'm. Miss Moany and Miss Lovey are awake early. They say the Great Harry Potter just won again against Lord Fraidtodie."

"Lord Fraidtodie?"

"Yes sir Captain Dan sir!" Winky answered. "That's what Master Harry calls the dark lord."

"And by the way Winky. Who told you about the movie? Everyone has been calling me Captain Dan."

Both elves looked confused. They looked at each other and shrugged, "What's a movie?"

"Never mind."

In a moment's time they were at the gates of what was obviously a ruined castle. Standing outside the ruins was Neville and his girls. Handshakes and hugs were followed by some quick words. "Grab ahold of either arm. Once you are inside you will be able to let go. Any sooner and you would wander around before the wards would usher you outside the gates again.

"Will my wife be safe here?"

"No worries Dan. At no time will there not be a set of elf eyes on you. And I mean at no time. Unfortunately that is a safety measure I am forced to take. But we will speak more of this when we are with your girls."

They were given the mini tour while they were on their way to the infirmary. When they were spied by the deputy headmistress. "Lord Longbottom. Was there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked pointedly indicating Hermione's parents.

He colored for a moment. "I am very sorry professor. In all of the excitement of the last couple days, I completely forgot. A complete over sight I assure you."

She smiled in spite of herself. "Quite alright. This going to be a good thing for all three of them. But a question, I thought the headmaster was the only one who could bring in people into the wards?"

"Normally. But Hogwart's is removing many of the wards from the headmaster. I did not exaggerate the other day. She is very upset with him. Lord Potter and I hold most of them jointly."

"Part of that is accessing the ward stone. Even I don't know where it is."

"That's okay ma'am. Harry and I have known for a long time where it is."

"Mum! Dad! Why are you here?"

Emma ran over and hugged her daughter who sat up dressed only in her bra and panties heedless of who was about. She shouldn't have been, but was just as surprised when Luna did the same thing. In fact Luna hung on a little longer. So Emma decided to sit next to Luna hug her some more while Dan did the same to Hermione. The girls skin had healed to the point where it only resembled a bad sunburn. Harry however, his skin had many areas where the skin had burnt off. His hair was gone in spots. She had told herself all night she was going to be brave for the girls, but she teared up in spite of her own admonishment.

"Girls I'm not an old fuddy duddy and I am not making a judgement, but why the underwear?"

"That's for Harry Daddy."

"Harry needs as much skin to skin contact as we can provide in order to promote healing." Luna explained. "We would be naked, but Madam Pomphrey wouldn't let us."

"That extra bit of skin would not make that much of a difference and you know it," She chided. She wanted to win one argument with this group.

"Yeah but if Harry knew we were naked, he would want to get better quicker."

"Makes sense to me," Dan chuckled.

"Yipee!" Luna reached behind her with each hand to undo her bra, but Emma stopped her.

"Shut up Dan." "Luna an extra hour from that extra skin isn't worth it. Beside would you embarrass poor Neville like that?"

"Nevy?" Luna asked a little hurt. "Do I embarass you?"

"Luna love. I stopped being embarrassed around you four months ago. But you listen to Mother Emma."

Deflated, "Yes Nevy."

The girls wanted to keep physical approximation with Harry, but wanted to be with family as well. Hermione positioned herself so Harry's legs straddled her while she was able to hold Dan's hand. While Emma just hopped on the bed and snuggled into Luna. "Okay catch us up to date."

Dan watched Neville carefully. Young man, rich, powerful. Already two beautiful young ladies who would soon be his wives. He listened as he told his story. Dan noted like his last meeting with Harry. he didn't think the boy embellished at all. He could also tell, here was a powder keg ready to go off. "Ladies," Dan said interrupting. "Neville and I have something to do. You'll be alright here?"

"Yes Dan. Winky and Misty are here as well, you just can't see them."

"Great. This is guy time. Dobby is more than welcome to join us."

"Daddy? Where are you going?"

"We are going out for a pint. You ladies are all wonderful and brilliant. But If I have to listen to your incessant babbling for five more minutes, I may be unconscious next to Harry."

"If you don't watch your tone mister I'll make that happen."

The three girls had been surprised at the almost hurtful words for a moment until they saw the twinkle in his eye and his surreptiouos wink. Emma's smirk also told them the words were a smoke screen.

"Go on honey. I know what you're about. The girls and I will be fine."

"Dobby can you take Neville and I to his room?"

A moment later the three were in the suite.

"Mum? Is Dad alright?"

"He's fine girls. I am going to let you in a well known secret. Girls need girl time. And though they don't always admit it, guys need guy time. Neville been under a lot of pressure, yeah?"

"Loads." Daphne answered. "Already some of the minor houses are sending messages about the blood feud. No one wants to be caught in the middle of that."

"And there's that other thing too."

"What's that Trace?" Emma felt right at home with all of the girls as a mum and an aunt.

She was almost whispering, "Neville feels responsible for Harry's injury. He thinks he should have prevented it."

"But from your description there was nothing anyone could have done."

"Hermione," Emma counseled. "We all know that. But you also know that guilt doesn't care. Justified or not, it attacks whomever it wants and it can be a bitch to get it to let go. And Dan is going to fix that."

"Nice place. Whose is whose?"

"That's mine and Trace and Daph's. The other is Harry and your girls."

Dan and Emma had never considered the kids sleeping together. "This isn't an inquisition. You don't need that shit right now. But what's to prevent any of the girls from getting pregnant?"

Neville smiled. "That's an easy one. We're all virgins. When we say we're sleeping together. That's what we do. I won't lie to you and say we don't act like every other teenager in the world, but Harry and I respect the girls too much to hurt them this way."

Dan sat down Dobby near him Neville in one of the arm chairs. Dan had asked for a pint and that wonderful finger snap made it appear, at just the right temperature.

"Neville, this is a special occasion. I don't want you to do this often, in fact only around a responsible adult, but why don't you try one?" Neville shrugged and another snap and there was another in front of him. He took a sip, it wasn't awful and it was nice and cold.

"Dobby? You're an adult right?"

"Yes Mister Dan, but house elfs can't be drinking that. I will have a butter beer though. Butterbeer does to house elf's what that does to humans."

They talked of inconsequential things for awhile, Neville was a bit more relaxed, but Dan hadn't gotten him to open up. The drinks were half done, Neville had been sipping, still not willing to put his burden down.

"Nev. I need to tell you a story." Dan said it quietly. Neville was drawn to the kind man's eyes. "I'll be the first to say I know squat about Lords and Ladies and Houses. I make no judgements. You've been trained for this since you were an infant and my Hermione told me Harry trusts you with his life and according to him, what's even more important to him the lives of his two girls. That's a heavy burden for a young man."

"It is," he whispered into his pint.

Dan motioned to Dobby to fill Neville's up. Silently he did so. "But your experience isn't limited solely to the magical world. Us muggles have devised all kinds of interesting ways to kill each other. I don't know if Hermione told you. There are many countries with the technology to kill every one on the planet many times over. But that shit's for governments. All you and I can control is the actions of ourselves and those we are responsible for. A young man I know well was thrust into a controversy between two countries over some stupid islands that no one had ever heard of. To my knowledge they weren't even in an important location or anything. Still though, you have lords and we have generals. We were ordered to take the island. Each unit had objectives. This particular unit had to take a group of buildings and then hold it until relieved. Taking the buildings was easy. We had beaten the enemy to this supposedly strategic village and the civilians had all left. We were ordered to hold it at all costs." Dan paused to drain his pint and silently asked Dobby to fill it again. Taking a sip of the fresh pint, the three heard the fire pop as wood exploded from the heat inside. "It wasn't too long though that the enemy decided to take the village in force. Now it was 30 against at least 100 and they were reinforced."

"Reinforced?"

"Heavier weapons. Tanks, armored personnel carriers. Think muggle buses and trucks with surrounded by steel. Takes more than just a rifle to penetrate."

"What did you do?"

"I followed orders, I requested help and hung on just as long as possible. They kept coming and I had to leave some behind to cover our retreat." He took a deep pull and remembered the sights, sounds, and even the smells. It was a minute before he could talk again. A silent minute while he sat staring into his drink.

"There's a poem called the road not taken. It's all about choices. Choose the road you think best, Nev. Harry made his choice. The bottom line, the thing you need to decide for yourself and only you can make it. Your wonderful girls can help, but the final decision about you has to be yours. When you look at the fella in the mirror in the morning, will you respect his choices? Did you do everything you could think of at the time? Did you act with honor? If you can answer yes, then you have nothing to be ashamed of, no guilt to carry. Everyone has shit in their life, this just some of yours to carry. Carry what shit you have to, don't carry one drop more or another man's shit. And at the end of the day, you can look at all the shit you've dealt with and realize- it's nothing but shit."

"Dobby did that make sense to you friend?"

"Mr. Dan is a wise man. House elfs had to carry wizards shit because they're too stupid or to lazy to carry their own. The great Harry Potter shows me he can carry his own shit and I don't have to carry anyone elses. Then he makes me his friend and we carry our shit together."

"That's what being a brother is all about Dobby," he said clinking his glass with Dobby's bottle.

"How's that burden Nev?"

Nev had only that one pint. He never noticed that he never reached the bottom. By this time he was loving the taste. This lesson that Dan had been teaching him became a lot clearer. "The burden? Oh it's nothing but shit. I'm going to put it down for a bit, it will be there when I get up, but even as I bear it I'll remember this Dan. It ain't nothing but shit."

"You got it Nev. Schools out. How about you go lay down and I'll have a couple of pretty girls go in and kiss you awhile?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day."  
-

The girls had been "popped out" by Misty. "Were you able to help him?" Emma asked.

"I think so."

Hermione sniffed, "By getting him drunk?"

"Don't try to give me a lesson little girl. I'm still your Dad."

"What did you tell him?"

"I'm not in the mood to give the long version again. Here's the short version. In life there are only two rules you have to remember in order to be happy. Rule number one: Don't sweat the small shit."

"What's rule number 2?" Luna asked after Dan had paused too long.

"Oh. Rule number 2: Everything is small shit. Now you two snuggle in with your man and take a nap. Mum and I will be right here when you wake up."

 **Beta Note: Yes, he got a fucking dragon high. Remember the magical cocaine from chapter 1 that Diggle kept using the gemino spell on? Yup. Cocaine covered sheep.**  
-


	10. Chickens & Snakes ? Hmmm

**A short chapter, I know. Only 6k words. Despite my best efforts we are quickly catching up to what I have typed so far. I'll work as hard as I can.**

 **A few more notes - Several have mentioned me putting markers for scene changes - I will do so - I put them in when I am typing - but when I go from one editor to another - those markings don't always make it.**

 **A few have said they had some difficulty getting to chapter 8. I hope you have done so. Again it was editing issues on my side.**

 **Some translations needed for the chapter below:**

 **C'est Dommage - too bad**

 **Tres jolie - very pretty**

 **Tres dur - very hard**

 **Once again - Thank you for reading and your comments. And a special thanks to my Beta (Rob4133)- whose ideas and editing skills are essential.**

 **He has an exciting story posted still in its infancy- check it out.**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **Bob**

SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE

A special session of the Wizengamot had been called by the Chief Warlock. He was angry since the summer he had been steadily losing power and respect. Now that Potter was injured and Longbottom made the mistake of calling for bloodfued, he could finally turn this to his advantage. The member's sat in their plum robes nervously talking amongst themselves. Many had children or grandchildren in Hogwarts. Either one of those 2 powerful families naming their family as an enemy could end in disaster.

Albus noted the Dark alliance especially looked nervous. Historically they were the enemies of the 2 powerful light families. The letters from the children all claimed innocence. A few cursed silently, wishing they had not taught their children to lie so well. But they consoled themselves for the alliance to live and their master's aims furthered they would have to support one another, unless it was shown that a sacrifice of a family or 2 would suffice.

"This special session of the Wizengamot is called to session." He called rapping his wand on the table emulating a thunderous hammer. The twinkle in his eye back, noting that no one was there to represent Potter or Longbottom. Greengrass and Davis sat alone. He thought of the muggle reference, "sitting ducks."

Right before the doors were sealed, they burst open. 6 wizards and witches entered wands out and ready. They spread out facing the lords. A moment's pause and Dowager Longbottom entered followed closely by 2 more bodyguards.

"What is the meaning of this?" His good mood gone like the darkness banished by the sun. "You wizards and witches are not authorized to be here. Put your wands away and leave!"

They guards stood immobile, while the headmaster's face turned red. He yelled again, as some of the lords and ladies in the seats did as well before the dowager spoke. "They don't answer to you, or to anyone else. These hit wizards are in the employ of Lord Longbottom. It is at his order that they guard me. His exact words were, "We were not safe at the supposedly safest school in the world. There is no way I will leave you unguarded in that den of iniquity called the Wizengamot."

"I assure you it is the safest place certainly in magical Great Britain."

"You'll forgive me Albus, but that's pure dragon dung. Put that in your garden when you retire."

Amelia Bones stood. "I received a bit of information from my niece, but only though a secondary source. It seems all of the owls at the school have become ill."

"A most perplexing illness. My COMC instructor assures me that they will all be healthy and once more ready to assume their duties in less than a week."

"Funny how all of them became ill at the same time and right after another accident. Lady Longbottom, please tell those of us who are in the dark what transpired."

"It is dowager now. My grandson Neville is now Lord Longbottom and a finer example of a lord you cannot find."

"Augusta, get rid of the soldiers please. It is very disrespectful to this body." His eyes twinkled and he put on his best friendly old man visage.

"Chief wizard. I am but the instrument of my lord's will. It is his order that I remain guarded. Since he cannot take his seat right now due to his age, he remains at Hogwarts guarding Lord Potter who was almost killed saving my grandson and bond mate's life."

Amelia didn't yell. In fact it was closer to a stage whisper, "What? Why was I not informed? What happened?"

"My lord apologizes to you. His message asked for your forgiveness. He asked me to tell you in the first hours he was obligated to ward Lord Potter and his bond mates, and then fatigue overcame him. He was only reminded of you recently."

Amelia waved it off, "He may be a powerful wizard and lord but he is still a 15 year old. An over sight such as that can be forgiven, but I can't understand why others didn't inform the DMLE?"

"Madam there was no need. And that is not the reason we are here today. We are here because two youngsters think they are all powerful and can bully this august body into doing whatever they want."

"The chief warlock is right about one thing." Augusta interrupted. "They are young. And in the zeal of youth they believe that justice is not an abstract idea. They believe in it and my lord's words are thus. 'You have until Lord Potter awakens to capitulate. If we come looking for you there will not be any mercy found."

Several voices spoke out, Lord Parkinson's was the loudest. "I'm told there are no witnesses. Are the 2 boys going to attack everyone?"

Several laughed at the mocking tone.

Augusta smiled, "You seem to know more than most. Is there something you want to share? Don't worry Lord Parkinson, my grandson is an heir to Godric. The castle speaks to him and Lord Potter."

Mulciber mocked, "2 boys without a father and without any decent teacher. I am told they are arrogant and puffed up in self importance."

She laughed. as did Lords Greengrass and Davis. Davis answered, "Keep thinking that. The quickest way to lose is to underestimate your opponent. You had better quit listening to Snape. His anger blinds him to reality."

"I am glad you mentioned him!" Augusta interrupted. "Hogwarts will be looking for a new potion's master."

"Only I in conjunction with the schoolboard can fire a teacher!"

"Headmaster, did I say fire?" She turned to the lords. "This is not a debate. This is not allied houses seeking permission from the Wizengamot. This is notification as required by the ancient laws. I will say this on my own. If any of the guilty seek mercy, it MAY be found, but only if you act before Lord Potter awakens. Merlin help you if you decide to war."

She turned and started to leave, Dumbledore still trying to get control back, "The Wizengamot still is in session and has yet to ratify the blood feud. You may not like the outcome should you not be in attendance.

"I once counted you a friend Albus. Make no threats against my house. Lord Greengrass currently has the proxies for Longbottom, Potter and House Black. My lord told me to withdraw after speaking. I will obey him, as he obeyed me. Get some help Albus before it is too late."

She turned and left, leaving the doors wide open. It was unnaturally silent for 30 seconds before everyone started to talk to their neighbor at once.

SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE

It had been a busy three weeks since he awoke. Word spread like fiendfire through a decayed forest. Lord Potter had awoken. He actually woke in a good mode. Luna was next to him, Hermione in the loo. She heard Luna's cry. "Harry!"

She echoed from the lavatory, "Harry!" And was done in record time. His skin was nearly healed, him magic refreshed, and since his magic was back his hair of course had grown back in.

Hermione's flying tackle would have done an rugby fullback proud. "Don't you ever do that again!" Both her and Luna proceeded to punish him with untold hugs and kisses until he was rescued by Poppy a few minutes later.

"You'll need new glasses Harry. We'll go this weekend. Those were ready for the trash heap anyway. Even a major "reparo" couldn't fix them."

"We'll have to wait until the warden let's us out of stir."

"You are not in jail Mr. Potter."

"You keep telling me that. You're just one of the screws working for the man. Every time I try to leave, you lock me back in my cell."

"It's a bed not a jail cell."

"Hard to tell, the prison food. Look at the plain grey outfits we're all wearing."

"Harry," Luna stage whispered, "That's a sheet, you don't have clothes on."

"I don't? Isn't there a law against that? Protecting inmates from the elements." He turned to Hermione, "You're my mouth piece; can't you do something?"

She giggled, but before she could answer the warden, chief guard and the enforcer walked in, ... excuse me, The headmaster, Snape the man bat, and the enforcer known as Minerva.

"Ah, the unholy trinity, the brothers and sister Grimm, the..."

"You're in a good mood Harry."

He let the "Harry" go.

"Gallows humor," he dead panned. "We were just discussing the conditions of parole with your guard and my lawyer and, who are you to me again?" He asked turning to Luna.

She whispered in his ear, Lord how he missed her smile and her sweet giggle. "Ah yes, my enforcer, Chicken Little."

"Potter, not even off your deathbed and you are still the most arrogant waste of human flesh that I have ever met. You even exceed your father, he at least had some good qualities. You are nothing but scum."

The amount of venom surprised both Poppy and Minerva. They each covered their mouth surprised at his comments. Even the headmaster seemed surprised at the extreme vitriol.

Harry shrugged, his good humor gone but it didn't show in his affect. "I may be all of that and more. If not for these 2 girls who love me for some wonderful stroke of fortune, I would be nothing. But you know what I am Severus?"

The dark eyes blazed with hate, his passion had been growing lately and he couldn't restrain himself.

"I am an heir of Godric Gryffindor, along with Lord Longbottom. Isn't it funny the 2 students you teased, insulted, and reviled the most are both heirs? Now that we have come into our lordships, the castle deems us worthy to control the wards."

He turned to the headmaster and his deputy. "Guess what else? The castle is sentient. It speaks to Neville and I, while I slept, it had a lot to say. Here's the bottom line. The moment Lord Longbottom and I speak our first order of business will be to bar you from the school." He smiled real sweet at the bat, "How's that sound for an arrogant, no talent piece of scum?"

Dumbledore deliberately stepped in between the two, "Harry you can't do that. Professor Snape is the foremost potion authority in Europe. He is needed here. I need him here."

"Then you should not have let him attack Lord Longbottom, Lady Davis and Lady Greengrass."

McGonagall lips pressed so tight together, her eyes were ablaze with the injustice of it all. Before she could explode on him Dumbledore still tried to "fix" it. "This is why students don't have this power Harry. You can't make good decisions because you don't have the maturity. Adults have that authority and I am going to forbid you to do this. You know it is for the 'greater good."

Harry was happy to see that the Dumbledore's shorts still had the charm on them. Despite the situation the three teens snickered.

"Lord Potter. Are you telling me that 2 teens can hire and fire any teacher here in Hogwarts?"

He shook his head. "No. That's not it at all. If all four heirs were here then we would disband the board of trusties and then could. Since Neville and I are the only 2 students in recent memory to accept their lordships and be heirs. These are the duties of the headmaster, the school has stripped them from him since he can't manage the job on his own. You want proof? If Snape doesn't leave by dinner time, Neville and I will do it publically. This is the only consideration you two will get to save face. Personally I don't care, but the school remembers your long service to her headmaster and offers you another chance; but Snape? He's done."

The rest was anticlimactic. The school celebrated, even most of the Slytherins. Sinestra was asked to be the head. Snape left long before dinner. He tried to take some of the ingredients and other items belonging to the school, but the house elves are all loyal to the school.

Word leaked anyways. Soon word was all over the school that the school had told Potter who attacked him. Four other students were missing from dinner that evening, Bulstrode and Goyle from Slytherin and surprisingly 2 'claws; Edgecombe and Cho.

SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE

Harry paused in his reverie, as he once more took in the beauty of his two ladies. Hermione was breathtaking, her hair coiffed in tiny ringlets, her makeup done to perfection and her gown a beautiful soft blue that left him speechless. Luna was radiant, her gown almost a mystery, layered in soft see through filmy fabrics, while the undergarment shifted through different soft colors. Her hair reflected the light, her eyes alight with mirth, he thought the high elves had come back in his love. While the champions waited, each with his or her date, all dressed resplendently, but none looked a good as "his girls."

"Potter you can't have two dates."

"Percy! Good evening. Hi! Good to see you. How have you been? Why can't I? Where's your date?" Harry said the sentence so fast Percy had to pause to process the information before answering. While Harry continuously shook his hand.

"No one else has 2 dates. The Champions are accompanied by their date. The rule book says date singular!"

Harry put on his concerned face. "Percy why are you here?"

He felt proud of himself, "I am here for Mr. Crouch."

"You are his date? That's good Percy. He's a good catch. You'll look fine sitting next to him."

"What? No! I'm not his date! He's not here." Percy was getting upset and finally took his hand away.

"You mean he stood you up? That's not fair. Tonight was your big night. Where you could be seen with your man. That cad!"

He turned to the girls, bringing them in on the conversation. "What would you girls do if you got stood up on a big night?"

Harry was happy the French champion; Fleur caught on to what he was doing right away.

She liked this Harry Potter, and she could feel the power he held in reserve, him and the other man, but "C'est dommage. They were already spoken for. "I would buy myself some lingerie. It would make me feel tres jolie."

The other girls said, "makeup, clothes and jewelry," respectively. Of course Luna added, "Pudding. I would definitely get some pudding."

"Luna love, that's your answer to everything. Pudding."

"I know, but that's what keeps me sweet."

"Yes it does," Harry said kissing her cheek. "Percy do you like pudding?"

"Not especially," he exhaled sharply just wondering when this got out of control.

"Then there you go. You just have to buy yourself something pretty and you'll feel better."

"For the last time. I am going alone."

"Good!" Harry said pounding his back. "Stand up for yourself, and don't let anyone see you cry."

"I mean I am sitting alone."

"Well then, there's not a problem because since Crouch dumped you, that left an extra seat at the head table. Thanks for volunteering your extra seat Percy. That is very nice of you."

Minerva wasn't going to rescue Potter when Percy started. He wanted to play the adult then he would have to deal with adult issues and the small mindedness of petty bureaucrats. Miss Granger's arguments not withstanding, she knew a different tact was needed. She had seen and heard the whole exchange and loved how he manipulated Weasley.

She almost enjoyed it too much, everyone was waiting on them. "Ladies and Gentlemen. It's time and remember this is not a race. Slow and stately."

Harry's parting shot left Percy shaking his head wondering if he even wanted to go in. "Don't forget. There are a lot of lonely young men in there just looking for their special someone. You are just as good as any of the other, umm girls and guys. You grab that special someone and hold on tight."

Harry continued to reflect over the last couple of weeks even while the gala event continued. Hermione was seated to his left and Percy at the end on her left. Luna was to his right and Fleur to her right. The dinner was marvelous, the company even more so. Albus was no where in sight and Minerva sat in the center position as the hostess for the event.

The dinner was nearly over, Percy just had to regain some of his lost manhood. "Potter. You do know that I am engaged to the delectable Ms. Penelope Clearwater don't you?"

His voice had carried just a bit further than he meant to. Even Minerva stopped her conversation to listen to round 2.

Hermione had always thought the Percy was an unmitigated ass, a self important fool with a wand stuck so far up his behind when he yells "lumos" light comes out his mouth. She was more than happy to "help."

"Percy does she make you call her Ms. Clearwater? What do you call her in private?"

Luna got in the act, "Did she set up your date with Crouch? Did she pimp you out? You know Percy no one here is judging you."

"You are all twisting my words. I represent the ministry! And I call her Penelope when ever I want!" His voice got testy.

Everyone ganged up on poor Percy. Fleur leaned forward and let allure go, directly at the hapless weasel. "Your mistress would be proud of you. You look so nice."

Her smile and allure totally disarmed him, "I'm, I'm happy that she likes me."

"You have a nice smile. You will tell us girls what you do for her later, oui?"

Percy was trying to stammer out a denial but couldn't get his brain engaged. Fleur looked at the three. "It's nice to let my allure go. It'z like keeping your hand balled in a fist all ze time and trying to do things normally, tres dur."

Luna though, while Fleur was bent forward locked her eyes on to Fleur's other weapons. "Little girl. My eyes are up here, no?"

"Oh your eyes are very pretty, but those puppies in your dress are just magnificent! How do you keep them from jumping out?" She was genuinely curious.

"Zat is the magic. You three are bonded, not affected by my allure?"

"Not at all. Fleur, you are very attractive with or without magic, but I have the two prettiest girls here. No offense intended."

"None taken Harry. Zat is the way it is supposed to be."

The twins and Ginny had come to the table now that dinner was winding down. They had to talk to the deputy about a dance Hermione had requested, and had caught part of the conversation concerning Percy and his date."

Ginny hugged Percy who was still befuddled by the allure. "Percy, you have to be yourself. Mom will be so happy. You know she's been sad that there is no one for her to teach all of the house cleaning spells. She tried to talk to Ms. Penelope but Mom could tell she wasn't interested. Now we know why."

"But, but"

"Don't worry about it old bean."

"As long as you're happy."

"And there are plenty of guys to carry on the family name."

"You can live your life as you please."

The twin talk further confused him. "I'm happy being.."

Ginny finished for him, "Of course you are silly, that's all we want."

Hermione jumped up, "I need to use the ladies room."

Fleur followed suit, "Oui. This is a good time. Before the dancing." All of the other young ladies hopped up too. Ginny and Luna grabbed Percy, his eyes were crossed and Harry was unsure if his IQ was above 40 right this second.

"Come on Percy," Luna said. "You promised us you would tell us what Penelope has you wear while you're in the house." All the girls squealed with happiness. Harry heard Ginny whisper, "I always wanted a big sister."

Thoroughly amused by the evening so far, Minerva asked while the ladies were gone. "So far Mr. Potter a most entertaining evening. Do you have any other surprises in store for us? Any other conquests?"

Harry used his mischievous smile, "I think my greatest 'conquest,' is at the small table over there," he said indicating his right.

Apart from the head table, and just a bit further back, in an effort at privacy; Beauxbaton's headmistress, and Hagrid enjoyed a quiet meal. Minnie was surprised to see sitting in between the two of them, a heavily bespectacled Sybil Trelawney. She sat on a chair designed to make her their equal so they could converse without looking down.

To say she was surprised that Sybil was there and sober and sitting with that pair was an understatement. Gob smacked, she lost the power of coherent speech for a time. "How, why?"

Harry shrugged. It was something Hogwarts wanted to happen. Neville and I were looking at complicated plans trying to get the three to sit together. Tracy straightened us out. She reminded us of the muggle kiss principle."

"Kiss?"

"Oh yes. Keep It Simple Stupid. Kiss. So we had ghosts invite all three for a special dinner during the ball; and magic will do the rest."

"You don't mean bonded, Do you? Could you?"

"It's not up to me, it's magic's doing. I know Hagrid certainly deserves a break as well as Professor Trelawney, and I suspect Headmistress Maxime as well.

Harry seldom left the dance floor. Hermione and Luna had a rock, paper, scissors contest to determine who got to dance with Harry first.  
He opened with Hermione, then had back to back dances with Luna. Harry noted Luna was happiest when he would twirl her during the various dances. She especially loved the waltzes, as Harry would twirl her while the two were spinning together. He was used to going with the crowd in a clockwise rotation when Luna laughed, "okay Harry that's enough clockwise. Now unwind me!"

It took him a moment to understand, and then he had to readjust in his mind mid waltz. Suddenly they danced in opposite rotation, anticlockwise and twirling her the opposite way. While the rest of the dancers continued clockwise.

He rested with Neville while Hermione danced with Luna and then the four girls all danced together.

It was his turn to dance with Daphne, having had a delightful time with Tracey. He remembered her "insult" from 2 weeks ago.

"No Potter, you oaf. You are not running and lifting weights. Its good that Dobby showed us that room, but until the ball you and Longbottom are going to learn to dance."

"Listen Greengrass."

"No you listen you unlettered country bumpkin. You are not mashing on my toes or on any of the other girls. Longbottom has probably had some dance instruction, but you will not be a menace to girls every where!"

The others were laughing as she castigated him. He didn't mind as Poppy had told him to take it easy for while anyway.

He smiled with the memory and kissed her. "You know I love you right?"

Her smile could light the room. "What brought that on?"

"I remember Neville from a couple of years ago. The two of you have done so much for him."

"And he for us. You have benefited from your bonding as well."

"Not bad for a country oaf."

"Get it right Harry," She said kissing him back. "It's an unlettered country bumpkin."

SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE

The girls were on another break. This time without Percy, when they came back suddenly serious. Daphne said, "There's rumors of trouble in the snake pit. Tory is frightened. Mostly they leave her alone because they are frightened to death that her future brother in law will kill them in their sleep."

"But some of the other girls don't have that protection and there are rumors of abducting her for protection."

Neville and Harry looked at each other smirking. "We'll have to leave the ball a little early. But tell the girls they will see something tonight and not to be afraid. Help will be given to those who need it."

"What are you going to do?"

Neville and I are going to take a bath."

Hermione and Luna were dragging him out to the dance floor. "Come on Potter. 'Mione asked for this dance just for me. This is my dance and you will not miss it!"

Looking back, he remembered the day he had gotten out of the prison ward, umm that is to say the sickbay. "Harry. there is a special dance I want. He couldn't very well say no to her. After listening to her request, "Okay. Let's find the devil twins."

The ceiling held by magic several hundred balloons. The weird Sister on the magic mic said, "At special request of Harry Potter for his girls, we give you the muggle favorite, 'The chicken dance!"

Several dozen girls oohed and with a "squee " of happiness grabbed whoever was near. This was one dance where it didn't matter who your partner was. It was just fortune that placed him near Lucy, he had gone to Hufflepuff and was safe and comfortable there. He was dressed in wizards robes but had makeup on. Once more he had two witches one from Beauxbaton and the other a Slytherin 7th year. He looked happy. They nodded to one another but had no further chance to talk.

At the opening notes the balloons began to fall. When they were just above everyone's head the balloons burst and it was as if pixie dust was sprinkled on everyone on the floor. One whiff of the dust and the dancers were all transformed into chickens. Since the Potter's, the Longbottom's, and even the deputy headmistress was on the floor. She had squealed just as happy as any teen and had grabbed both Poppy and Filius on to the floor.+

It was the most realistic chicken dance in the history of the world. Everyone squawking, those few who didn't dance were laughing and the chickens were just as happy. With the closing notes of the song everyone turned back into humans, or the nearest approximation thereof. Harry was certain a few in the hall hadn't made it to human in the first place.

"One hundred points to the Weasley twins for the best chicken dance in school history."

They were both crying tears of joy. It would be the first positive points they had ever accrued.

SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE

Even with the bonds, it was hard for the girls to understand the guys all the time. Hermione had assumed that Harry was going to think about the issue with Astoria while he took a bath. She was surprised then when she went looking for Harry and found him in Neville's tub - together. "Umm, something you two wanted to tell us?"

Harry turned around and smiled at her, Neville continued to concentrate on... whatever he needed to concentrate on. As she drew closer she saw the water was black, completely. It looked as if they were taking a bath in ink, but nothing was sticking to their skin, when the water sloshed on them.

Luna and the other girls followed her in. Soon the four were watching. Trying to ask what was happening. It was late and everyone had to get up early for the train.

"I want a bath!" Luna had taken her gown off and was in her pajama top and bottoms. With her declaration she took her top off and started to remove her "jammie " bottoms.

Harry shook his head, she was wonderfully wise and marvelously innocent at the same time. "Fine. There's room for everyone. However, Neville and I have shorts on. I recommend you do the same. And no one does any magic once you're in here. Neville is busy laying the groundwork for the spell, I'll be taking over in a minute."

None of the girls were particularly shy around the other girls or guys. Everyone had seen the other in different stages of undress so this was nothing really new. Except it was the first time they were in the tub together.

Neville came out of his trance and Harry sunk into one as the last of the girls settled in the tub. "This is a welcome surprise," he said smiling at the girls. "Did Harry tell you no magic in the tub?"

"He did. How does this help my sister?"

"This will help the whole house. Hogwarts is teaching us a spell. Everyone in Slytherin will be protected. This is taking a little while because we are including messages for all of the messengers depending on the circumstance. We already told Tory to tell all the first years not to be excited when they wake up in the morning. They will see their protectors around them. If anyone attempts to harm them they will be warned and then dealt with."

Tracey asked, "How?"

"By this," he said indicating the tub.

"Inky water?"

"No it's..."

Luna chose that moment to speak to the ink. "I will call you Jerry. Aren't you the handsome one!"

A part of the black ink formed into a cylinder and rose and oriented on Luna. Hermione watched as the cylinder grew a head and then eyes opened. A tongue came out of the snake mouth testing the temperature, and the snake smiled and winked at Luna before joining its mates.

"If I had known it was snakes, I would have given the bath a pass."

"Says Tracey the Slytherin," Harry said rejoining the world.

"In a very lady like and dignified manner, she stuck her tongue and blew raspberries at him.

"Okay I think we're ready. Nev can you think of anything else?"

"No I think we've got it. I've already warned Sinestra." He broke into a grin, I'd like to see one of those morons attack the snakes."

"Maybe Hogwarts will show us the memory. Would you do the honors Nevy?"

"Sure Harry."

It wasn't what he said, but the way he said it. Something else was up. He pulled the plug draining the "water." Jerry before it joined its mates down the drain, slithered up and around Luna's neck and then with a flip of its tail down the drain.

As the water receded, Daphne, then the other three girls smirked and then laughed out loud.

"Longbottom," he sighed. "I thought we agreed no magic in the tub?"

"That was only while we were setting the spell up. I banished your shorts after that while it was draining. And Harry?"

"Yes, what?" He wasn't mad but he used his irritated voice to play along.

"You really are."

"I really am what?"

"Hairy."

The girls laughed out loud.

"Hate you Longbottom."

"Right back at you Potter."

SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE

Astoria was the opposite of her sister. Where one was blonde the other brunette. Their moods were opposite as well. Their father quickly gave up moderating the girls while they were young. He could never understand how one was in a foul mood and the other happy and then as day follows night the two would switch. He was blessed with a wife of uncommon good sense who always had a hand on an situation. Despite their differences, the 2 girls loved each other. And routinely stood up for one another in the pit. Even as first years their father ensured his girls would be able to defend themselves. Even the more advanced years avoided the girls, there were easier targets.

When Daphne was moved to private quarters, Tory had to get even stronger. She learned how to ward her door and kept her closest friends near by. There was strength in numbers. But several months of looking over your shoulder is costly. Her smile lit the room when Daphne and Tracey had told her that Neville was taking care of it and she could rest easy tonight. She was only a little surprised when a translucent bear walked the common room and reiterated the message in Neville's voice and told her to tell everyone they would see a big change in the morning.

She wasn't even a little bit frightened when someone swore and cried out in pain early in the morning. With her wand she called for lights and found three Slytherin boys. Two second years and a sixth year lying on the floor in pain. They had each been bit by one of the black snakes, and several more threatened them. They each looked frightened, and one of the 2nd years had wet himself.

"First warning. One of the snakes said in Potter's voice. This is a mild paralization spell. A second warning is much more painful and if you were stupid enough to tempt fate three times... We'll just say you most likely would not be fit enough to attend Hogwarts anymore."

Another snake, looking exactly like the first added in Neville's voice, "Your head of house is being notified."

Tory couldn't help herself. "Did you not hear my future brother in law? Lord Longbottom Heir to Godric Gryffindor? He said you would wake to a different Slytherin?"

Other girls disturbed by the noise came in mocked the boys. "You know up until last night, guys had free reign in the dorms. Not anymore, the snakes are on our side!"

A few of the braver ones, Tory included picked up the snake and would let them drape on their bodies. Five minutes later Professor Sinestra came in and rescued the lads.

"That's 10 points from each of you, two weeks detention with Mr. Filch. And I will be owling your parents today. This is a new Slytherin. You will change or you will not be a member of my house."

The 4th year, Holister, couldn't keep his mouth shut. "You just wait, the dark lord will destroy all of you blood traitors!"

Sinestra was thought to be a pushover. It was time to show her mettle. "Perhaps, but that is tomorrow. Today Holister your ass is mine. And I can see that cunning is a foreign concept to you." She was going to undo the body bind but Spelman's idiotic declaration changed her mind. "Bring them to my office please."

The girls thought she meant them, so they were surprised when several of the snakes squirmed themselves under the frozen boys and slithered with their packages out the door to Sinestra's office.

Drawn by the commotion, most of Slytherin house saw the boys slither past, they asked people to help, but none were foolish enough to actually try.

Flashback-

"Draco." He sat up alarmed. He had just gotten into bed and was falling asleep. When he heard Longbottom's voice.

"Don't fear the snakes. They will only act when someone or they are being attacked. Hogwarts is upset. No one should live in fear. And too many in the castle do. And this is not just limited to your house either."

"The snakes are here to stay." Harry, that is Potter's voice took over. "But as I'm sure that Neville told you, they are meant to help and only hurt those foolish enough to anger Hogwarts. We were wondering if you wanted to share a compartment with us on the way back in the morning. If you do we will be in the first compartment of the last car. And before you ask, if you can get to the compartment we can disillusion you or you can yourself. We hope to see you there."

The Potter snake started to slither away taking the Longbottom snake with it, when the Neville snake turned back. "Two more quick things. Your fiancé is of course welcome if you wish, and the second part of this is a bet I have with Harry. I say there will be four people snake bit Harry says seven. Dinner is on the loser, and again you and Pansy are invited."

SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE

"Lord Potter."

Harry and the girls were about to leave when he was stopped. "Yes headmaster?"

"So I take it you and Lord Longbottom are leaving to kill some children?" His voice didn't hide the contempt he felt at that idea.

"No Lord Longbottom and I are leaving to go on holiday. I am sure you know that four families have capitulated and asked for mercy. The only one who didn't is the orchestrator of the attack Severus Snape."

"What about mercy and forgiveness?"

The girls snorted.

"Forgiveness? What about repentance? I'm not talking about a child making a mistake. He tried to kill Lord Longbottom. Where is your outrage that a professor tried to kill three of your students? Where is your outrage that Voldemort tried to kill me?" You think of yourself as the leader of the light but you don't lead. You push and manipulate people. You're so worried about your professor? Very well then, he has until the end of the year to contact Dowager Longbottom and cry mercy. As the year dies so shall his chance."

Dumbledore let him walk away, he was very happy he managed to get Severus another chance, but beyond that Lord Potter will find things different when he returns whether the castle helped or not.


	11. A Very Like Like Christmas!

**Another** **chapter. Sorry for the production delays. I am trying to be consistent with postings. My goal is at least one per week. Not so sure I am meeting that right now.**

 **Thank you for your comments. I try to answer each and every post. However, guest comments and not be responded to personally.**

 **Thanks again to** **Rob4133** **\- without his help this would not be possible, both inspiration and technical assistance.**

 **As always your comments help keep this alive.**

 **Bob**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Draco and Pansy slipped into the compartment. The standard compartment was thrice the size and the benches were transfigured to Lazyboys.

"Welcome come on in! Have a seat. Do you want a drink before we get moving?"

"No, not right now. This is much more comfortable than the other compartments. Why has no one done this before?"

"To be honest Draco, we hadn't either. But Harry and I wanted to be comfortable this trip."

Hermione waved to Pansy who looked a bit nervous walking into the lion's den.

"Relax Pansy," Daphne said opening one eye. Her chair was already vibrating and just felt so good. Last night was a late night and the guys had insisted that the ladies join them in a 3 kilometer run this morning. The girls were unsure but they thought it had something to do with them forcing the guys to get up at 5 am when they were initially going to give running a pass until after the hols. "As the guys had said, we may not agree on everything, but no one is going to attack you for your beliefs."

"We may kick Harry and Neville's ass today though." This was from the normally placid Luna.

"Do you let your women talk to you that way Potter?" His voice was light, not intended to anger.

"Of course. I have to live with them. And a certain someone better remember I know how to make her favorite pudding, and if I tell the elves to forget they will." Harry peeked at Luna.

Her mouth opened in surprise, "Oh Harry I'm sorry," she said jumping on him once more hurting the guys.

"Must you try to break my balls? Do you not want to have children in the future?"

Everyone was laughing at the interplay. "I don't know Potter. Withholding pudding is a pretty serious offense. Since we're at an impasse I think we need to go to a disinterested third party. 'Mione what do you think?"

"Well."

"You said disinterested!" Harry protested. "What about Neville? He's disinterested."

"Nevy?" Luna's voice was dangerous.

"Leave me out of it mate. My girls will kill me."

"What about it Draco? Help a guy out will you?"

"Lord Potter," Pansy said getting into the swing of things. "He's wise enough to know when to stay out of a woman's way." She added almost under her breath, "If he knows what's good for him."

"Potter you're on your own." He was laughing. The ride had never been relaxing before. Always some kind of political task or intelligence mission. "I think you are a bad influence. All of you. You're going to give Pansy Ideas."

"Oh no, that's not true Drakey. She's always had them. She just didn't let herself trust before. She's learning how to now."

"It's all over. Luna has just christened him with a nickname. You're in trouble now." Tracey too had her chair vibrating. She didn't even open her eyes for the exchange.

"What's that mean?" Draco was a little concerned. He thought perhaps he misread intentions here. He could get defensive if he had to.

"It means," Harry said as he capitulated to Luna and Hermione's kisses. They had transfigured their Lazyboy into one huge chair and the girls were not done assaulting his neck and cheeks and lips with kisses. "You are being adopted by us. When Luna gives you a nickname you're family."

He was smiling, but it was a sad one. "It's not as easy as that. My father wants me to get close to you and slowly bring you to follow the dark lord. Barring that, I am to find a way to leave you defenseless and make you a target."

"What do you think Draco?" Neville asked. "What do you want to do?"

Draco was silent for a moment and had a conversation with Pansy that involved eyes, head shakes, and shoulder shrugs. They came to a decision when she finally nodded, her eyes hopeful. "I see my mother dying a bit more every day. Forced into a marriage that she doesn't want." He paused and interrupted himself. "I'm giving you great power here Potter. The little boy you saw before believed in the nonsense my father espouses. He speaks of pureblood power and how muggles and half bloods are scum, only to be used and disposed of. The first time you mentioned Voldemort being a half blood I asked him whether the rumor was true. He came to the school the next day and he and my godfather beat me like a drum. I could barely move."

"Move? You could barely breathe," Pansy interrupted. "Madam Pomphrey said if we had waited much longer you would have died." She started crying and covered her face with her hands. Tracy pulled her wand and made a few passages with it, and the two Lazyboys merged into one. It was much easier for Draco to console her this way.

"Pansy. What of your parents? Are they true believers of Voldemort?" Hermione asked when she had calmed.

"They believe what ever is best at the time. If all of a sudden muggles would give them the greatest advantage, then they would be muggle lovers." Her tone was bitter.

"Some people do that because they're scared and want to protect their family."

"I know." It wasn't the first time she had heard this argument.

"Look," Harry said, drawing eyes to him. "It's not as if we don't have our differences. I told you before I may not agree with something you say, but as long as you are not hurting anyone, then you have a right to say it. Hermione and I listened for a long time while Neville and the other girls educated us on Pureblood politics and customs."

Draco snorted, "You still aren't good with the customs. That would have earned you a beating from my father."

Daphne added drolly, "You should have seen the two of them when we started."

All of the others laughed.

After the laughter stopped, "Now I'm not making promises. At least not right now. But if I could protect your mother, would that help you?"

His sudden intake of breath showed that Harry had hit a nerve. "If you could protect my mother from my father and the dark lord's ass kissers, that would ease my mind considerably. What would you want in return?"

"Not to be attacked." Harry didn't hesitate for a second, he had rehearsed this all morning. "I understand it would put you and Pansy in a difficult position at school, but you telling people to stay out if it and not choosing sides would save a lot of lives."

"Your name carries weight in the school. Many would follow your lead," Neville said without opening his eyes.

The two visitors looked at each other, "We will consider it."

The group talked of inconsequential things for a time, before Luna interrupted. "We will be having guests soon."

"It didn't take a seer to know that was going to happen." Harry scoffed.

"Do you not like my predictions anymore Mr. Potter?" Her voice rose, but there was no rancor in it.

"I like your predictions fine, Miss Luna," he said kissing her. "And I like YOU even more. But everyone knows we get a visit from some wannabes every time we take this trip. It's obligatory."

"Why were you always doing that, Drakey?" Hermione was always curious. "Especially after the first couple of failed attempts, still you sought confrontation."

He shook his head, "I'm not sure I like the nickname Drakey."

"Well I do Drakey!" Pansy burst in.

"Shit, you see what a corrupting influence you goodie two shoes are?"

Luna started to look at her shoes.

"Never mind Luna love."

"As far as the meetings, at first I was supposed to befriend you but I messed that up badly. Then Snape offered house points and then gold for someone to injure or embarrass you. Now that Snape is gone, so will the gold."

"He was never going to pay anyway. He's as cheap as they come."

Neville interrupted, "Here they come."

"How many?" Hermione didn't even put her book down.

Draco looked around and the girls took no action at all. They read or relaxed with their eyes closed. He saw Luna with her shoes off peering into them. He was sure she was trying to determine what made them goody. "What do you need me to do?"

"Three, no four," Neville answered.

Harry shook his head, shrugged and said. "I don't know. Relax and enjoy the show?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when the door opened. Four bodies rushed in, wands sending curses at the teenagers. "Die Potter. You and your bitches with you! The dark lord will reward us!"

Draco was nervous as the pale yellow and red and blue curses flew at him and Pansy, but all of them were shielded.  
The four Slytherins, all upper years kept casting, growing angrier because their spells were having no effect. To add insult to injury the girls never even acknowledged they were being assaulted. The guys just laughed and gave then the 2 fingered salute. The leader of the group, Britthaven grew angrier. His face got red and spittle flew as he cursed.

"Neville. I'm tired. End this please." Tracy didn't even open her eyes. She had gotten no sleep the night before.

It was just dumb luck that the reflected curses didn't hit the attackers, The curses hit the floor ceiling and one even hit the wall outside the door.

"I'm sorry Trace, Harry and I were just having some fun. Harry get the window please."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry." He gestured and the large expanded window that had stretched from floor to ceiling disappeared. A giant invisible hand pushed the cursing attacker out of the compartment. Into the bright light before once more becoming the regular wall and window.

"Thank you. It was much too bright in here."

"My pleasure. Next time you should go to bed when the rest of us do."

She sat up, her eyes bloodshot. "Next time just shut up. It's your fault I was up."

"How is it my fault?" Tracey over reacting was not unusual.

"I'm allergic to chicken feathers!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed the statement when at once everyone burst out laughing. After another moment so did Tracey.

"Drakey. I think I'm going to like our new friends."

"Shit. I hate that name."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The other 3 hours were spent in relative silence as everyone dozed. Finally, the whistle blew its warning, informing everyone they were ten minutes out. When the train finally stopped the mad dash to get to the loved ones began. The six along with Drakey and Pans, (he was trying that out on her, more to get a rise out of her.) Waited until the rush ended.

Most of the crowd has dispersed but there were plenty of people there, along with Amelia Bones and 2 of her Aurors. "Lord Potter, a moment of your time please."

"Madam Bones, Happy Christmas. What can I do for you?"

"I'm afraid there has been a serious accusation made. Four people have accused you of attempted murder."

"You're under arrest Potter. You and your ...ladies will have to come with us."

"When did you become her boss? Who the hell are you anyway? Never mind. Shut up, I don't want to hear it." Harry waved a hand at the Auror. His short brown hair was cut like it was done with a weed whacker. One brown eye drooped lower than the other, and he had a scar that extended from his right ear to the corner of his mouth. His auror robes looked to be as old as he was. He tensed up ready to pull his wand, but a sharp look from his boss stopped him.

"Mr's Britthaven, Dirkson, Harris and a Miss Smith. All say that you threw them off the train.

"I'm not sure that thrown is the right word. What would you call it sweetie?"

Hermione didn't even pause to think. "Defenestration. They went out the window."

"That's a confession if I ever heard one. Come on, don't fight me boy, while I put these cuffs on you."

"Director, are your personnel issues this bad? Or is this take a wanna be to work day?"

He once more started to pull his wand, but Harry stopped him this time. "Don't even think about it. You don't stand the slightest chance of getting a spell off. I respect your boss here and will comply with whatever she decides. You didn't notice the Lady Luna flanking both you and your partner did you?"

The two turned around and saw Luna there smiling at them, scratching her ear with her wand.

Hermione whispered in his ear. "Really! I thought she looked familiar. When we are done here cousin stick around so I can say hi and formally introduce myself to you."

She nodded, unsure what to do. Auror training didn't cover arresting relatives or interviewing them either.

"Ahem. Lord Potter. It's been a long day already. and the four juveniles are complaining of pain and are being seen by the doctors in St. Mungo's. I need to interview them again."

"I'm sorry, director."

"So what is their condition? Being evicted from a fast moving train, I would think that they would be seriously hurt."

"No, they were wet. You threw them off while you were on a bridge." Her hair was cycling from blue to green to pink to black and then over again. Harry wondered if she knew with very little effort she could get a job as a traffic light.

"Dammit. Some people can't do anything right." He yelled to Neville and the girls, who along with Draco and Pansy were having a discussion with Madam Longbottom. "Hey, Longbottom! You screwed up. They all survived!"

"All of them? Potter you moron. Can't you do anything right?"

"Don't blame me, snake lover. I only held the window open. You were the bouncer."

"Potter you are such a whiner. Blaming everyone else when you are obviously the incompetent one."

"Yeah! Well, I hate you Longbottom."

"Isn't that the witty comeback?"

"Director. We can have them each blame the other and get a confession that will implicate both. With the testimony of those fine students, It should be enough for a dozen years in Azkaban. Especially for the Potter brat."

Bones gaze was penetrating. She just discovered another suspected mole in her department or perhaps just an idiot. "Don't be so sure. Those two are closer than brothers. They wouldn't be talking at all if they were guilty. There's something else in play here." She saw Harry smile and wink before she continued, "And they had best get at it. I have a long day ahead of me still and my niece deserves some face time with me."

As soon as Harry started to yell the other group started to draw near. "I'm sorry director. Of course, you are correct. It is as Hermione said the four were defenestrated." "Hermione I like that word." "And as I said I opened the window and Lord Neville ushered them out."

"There you have it director. Arrest them."

"What is your name? You really can't be that stupid. Do you know how difficult it is to arrest two Lords of Ancient and Noble Houses?" Harry got himself back under control, as Neville and the girls smirked at the obtuse Auror.

Neville asked, "Did anyone think to do a prior incantum on the wands?"

"They dropped them when they went into the water."

"I can't believe the luck," Harry said to no one in particular. "We cross one bridge in the entire six hour trip and only one body of water big enough to hit. What kind of luck is that?"

"It's more than that," Tonks interjected. "None of them can swim, they might have drowned, but the engineer just happened to look back at the lake at that exact moment. Thirty seconds on either side and they would all be dead. He called the Aurors and we responded immediately."

"It's like they hit the lottery. Their good luck, our bad."

"Is it that bad that four students survived?" His voice was not kind.

"Not normally, but they burst into our compartment screaming insults at the girls and throwing nasty hexes everywhere. They were first lucky because we all held shields up and none of their reflected spells hit them. Then they were lucky to hit the only place outside the fast moving train to survive. Then they were lucky to drop their wands and they either floated away or on the bottom of the lake. Then they were lucky the engineer saw them and called for the Aurors and then they were lucky to get some competent assistance. Normal Auror time to respond is what 30 minutes?"

The guy couldn't help himself. Thinking he was doing the Auror corps a service he answered, "20, and we only have your word against theirs."

"The word of two lords. Who are they again? But so the Director can get some well deserved down time. Let's make this even easier for you. We have a witness. I assume they have none?

"I am sure your witness is well paid for."

"Even Tonks was surprised by that. Her hair went white and her face changed shape and color before she once more regained control.

Harry sighed. "Let's put this to bed shall we?"

Everyone looked at him curiously but Hermione intervened. "It's a muggle newspaper reference. What Lord Potter means is let's finish this up."

"Director Bones, did you want to question our witness?"

"Please Lord Potter."

Draco and Pansy had been hiding behind Madam Longbottom, stepped out. "Auror Clarke-Smythe Isn't it? I've heard my father speak of you. I'm wondering just what benefits one derives from angering 2 lords of Ancient and Noble houses as well as angering the one in charge of keeping him employed on a matter that was bound to come down to the classic 'he said- she said?' I will pass on to my father the cunning and intelligence displayed here. Director Bones everything Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom has said is the truth. Unfortunately. Including I suspect the questions of competence and whining." He looked directly at the Auror. "I believe the muggle expression is, 'I don't have a dog in this race.' So I will keep my eyes and ears open and choose my moment. I have learned something, that some older heads obviously have not."

"So the four students were the aggressors."

"Correct, both my fiance and myself saw the whole thing from the beginning."

"It was quite pathetic really." Pansy joined in. "They entered, tried to kill everyone and were rushed right out where the window is. Really, this whole aftermath is much ado about nothing."

Hermione rejoined, "Ah, Shakespear!"

"Who? Was he there too?"

Madam Bones had declined to the invitation for Susan to Join Harry and the girls. But she did indicate that both she and Susan would be at the Longbottom's annual New Year's eve ball. Emma was waiting on the muggle side of the train station. After apologizing for the delay Harry introduced Tonks as his cousin.

Emma immediately invited them over the next day in the afternoon. She wouldn't commit without speaking to her parents but after exchanging phone numbers the group left to go home.

"Luna dear. Your father will be spending the day with us tomorrow. That's why he's not here to pick you up."

"I got his owl the other day, thank you mum."

Emma teared up. Not a wise thing to do while driving, but she quickly got herself under control.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

They discussed the term and all of the issues they faced, especially the headmaster and his future plans. "It's sad really. He at one time was the leader of the light. A large part of the victory over Germany can be laid at his feet. But he's fading, I think perhaps going senile. At least that's what Hermione thinks and the wizarding world is in jeopardy."

Dan had finished the last patient, another 'Christmas emergency,' Too many people breaking their teeth on nuts. "That's what nutcrackers are for," Emma and Hermione said simultaneously. Obviously a favorite rant of the dentist.

"Well it's true. But how do you know his plans?"

"He doesn't realize it, but he talks to himself all the time. According to the hat, more and more. Fawkes is barely there anymore, and the hat says she only stays at all because at one time he was a great man."

Luna asked, "I thought Fawkes was a male?"

"Don't ask me. Ask the hat."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Christmas came early. After going to midnight mass, and then staying up another hour or so answering all of Luna's questions. Which went way beyond Hermione's knowledge. Hermione thought she was going to have a hard time explaining the witch burnings and other atrocities in the name of God or the church, but Luna waved that away, "There are small minded, evil people everywhere. I find this fascinating, can we learn about it together?"

Hemione threw her arms around the blonde's neck and was jumping up and down. It had made her Christmas. "Harry I know how you feel when I do it to you."

"Good, does that mean you'll stop hurting the guys?"

She scoffed and snorted, "Nooo, but I'll know how you feel."

"Gee thanks Luna. Happy Christmas." He toasted her with his mug of hot chocolate.

As they were finishing breakfast Xeno showed and extended the time at the table a bit. Luna was a bit perturbed. She had been eyeing all of the brightly wrapped presents all morning. "You came late on purpose daddy."

"I did? That's amazing that you could tell that? You didn't wake everyone in the house early did you?"

"Umm, no?"

"Did you lie in wait to try to capture Santa Clause again?"

"That's silly Daddy. You know Santa hardly ever visits muggle homes anymore."

All of the stockings were emptied, and some of the small gifts exchanged when the rooms ambiance changed. A sudden tenseness was felt. For once the girls sat on the couch together, without Harry being in the middle. "What's wrong?" Emma was afraid to ask.

The teens all looked to one another. None of them wanted to go first.

"It will be a quiet Christmas if no one speaks anymore."

Then all three decided to speak and then they all stopped. Not wanting to interrupt the other and not really wanting to go first either.

Dan decided. "Harry. Your go."

He sighed. "Just to put everyone's mind at ease. We're fine. We still love each other but we have a disagreement. It's our first fight really."

"It's not fair to call it a fight Harry. Disagreement is closer."

"I like kerfuffle."

"You would," Harry said and Hermione snorted.

"Whatever it is New Years is coming soon. What was this squabble about?"

"Ooh that's a good one."

"Ahem," Emma interrupted.

"Here it is. I wanted to get you something special for Christmas and the ladies disagreed with me. I can see their side of the argument and they could see mine. So we're at an impasse. I wanted to do this. And while they agree in principle they disagree in the application of this. But we want it clear. We all love all of you. And this is not me 'going crazy' as it was suggested to me."

"So before we look at these gifts, let me see if I understand. You three spent a lot of money on the gifts."

"Correct."

"Did it hurt your financial standing at all?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Emma?"

She thought for a moment. "Will there be a need to spend a lot of money every time a special occasion arises?"

"Not as a general rule. If there is something that is needed, or even if something is wanted. But as a general rule, I, like all of the Potter forebearers want to make money and only spend wisely."

"Xeno? Any questions?"

"Thanks Emma. Just one. Does this hurt your relationship with either of the girls?"

"Not in the slightest. And in a few moments, you will see how it can go a long way towards giving them a feeling of security."

By this time both of the girls went to Harry and were hanging on him. While not a major point of contention, they didn't like the disagreement at all.

"Ok kids let's have them. We'll accept them because they are offered in love and will not hurt you at all."

Harry pulled two envelopes from the very deep pockets of the bathrobe he wore. "Mum, Dad. Dad. Happy Christmas."

Emma and Xeno opened the envelopes. While Dan peered over her shoulder. Inside were two documents. Their eyes got big. Very big. "Harry, girls this,... this is so much. You paid off the mortgages for the house and for the dental office? That was over a half million pounds."

Emma started to tear up and Dan was goggle-eyed at the two notes marked 'paid in full.'

"Times are uncertain. You need the financial security that goes with this. We know that your earning power was well controlled and you would have been able to pay this but now you have more control and it gives you more options and fewer concerns."

Having already agreed they couldn't very well back out. Luna looked to her father. The document contained a color brochure that being magical in nature had a picture of a machine running.

"Daddy? Are you okay?"

"Lovebug? Are you sure? I mean... this this. It's too much."

"Now I see that Harry was right. Thank your gut for me Harry. I'm glad you listen to it. I just wish I could hear it when it talks to you."

"What did they give you Xeno?"

"It's a top of the line printing press. Its Dwarven made. The best press you can find in the world. It prints in black and white and color and one man on this can do the work of 5 on the press I have." Dan took the brochure and they all looked at it impressed. He was concerned that he was going to faint.

"It also comes with a goblin controlled building. Things may get worse before they get better and we want you safe. And we want the truth to come out. There's not a lot of that out of the Prophet these days."

"Harry, these are very nice gifts. Thank you."

"You're welcome Mum, but we are not quite done yet."

"Harry. Dad this is what we talked about. To be perfectly honest, I am being very selfish in giving these gifts to you."

"How's that?"

"Because everything we are doing here is about your safety. If you are safe and secure, the girls are going to be happy."

"Okay, but I hope we're done."

"How does almost sound? Really. I think everyone will like these. Dobby?"

Dobby appeared wearing his boxers that said 'I'm the best', with one neon green sock and the other a hot pink. He carried 2 long boxes and gave one to each Granger and the other to Xeno.

"Great socks Dobby."

"Thanks you Capn Dan. The great Harry Potter gave me another pair just like them!"

The Grangers had two shotguns in their box one obviously meant for a woman, the other box had a shotgun as well as a pistol. "In with the documentation, you will see a membership as well as lessons paid through the next 2 years. The owner of the gun club is a squib so he knows all about magic. Between the shotguns, and the elves and the wards, you should be safe. But Winky and Dobby know the rules to follow in an emergency.

Emma rose from her chair and went over to Harry. She hugged him tightly, he knew where the "hermihugs" came from and kissed his cheek. "Are we done yet Mr. Potter?"

"Well the guys are but I have one more thing for a big girl and two more things for the younger girls."

"Harry," she said dangerously.

"Trust me Mum. Winky!"

Winky appeared in her new uniform. It was a soft pink and went with her complexion perfectly. "Master Harry and the girls give me a new uniform!" She said proudly. "It's not clothes because it's all part of a uniform."

"You look lovely Winky," Emma said.

"Besides, you're family now Winky. The only way you'll leave is if you want to. That's Lord Potter's word on that."

Her smile got even bigger.

"Winky would you give the ladies the next gift?"

The three girls opened the packages. They were each the same size box. Only the wrapping paper was different. "Emma opened it wondering. She smiled at the gift, when she turned it over... "Really Harry? Harry Potter panties?"

"You don't like them 'Mione?"

"I didn't say that! I'll just put them with my other set of Potter panties."

Dan was laughing, he couldn't get the image out of his head while tears glistened in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said after awhile. "I just could picture your Mum saying, "Oh I wish I had a picture of my son in law. Oh. Wait a minute, let me show you!"

Even Emma thought that was funny. Eventually.

"Harry? Did you forget us again?"

"Luna, I said I wouldn't ever forget another important date like your birthday or Christmas, and I meant it. So you're looking for more than just underwear, huh?"

"Yes please."

He wasn't going to tease. Not after the disagreement. Although mild, it still bothered him. "You had better check you stocking."

"We emptied our stocking!" Hermione jumped up and ran to her and Luna's stocking another small package was inside. "How did you get that in there?"

He wiggled his fingers, "Magic!"

They each had an identical locket. Inside was a picture of the three of them apart and coming together in a hug and the bright flash of light was testament to the band they shared.

Emma and Dan looked at it, and while it was and seemed to shine with its own light, it wasn't like the gifts he had given them. Each of the lockets looked to be in silver or white gold and had filagree designs on it.

Xeno looked at it, even more surprised at this than the other gifts. "Is this Goblin made?"

"It is."

"White gold?"

Harry shook his head, "Goblin platinum and mithril."

"I didn't think they would sell their work to a nongoblin."

"They don't. Neville and I are friends of the goblin nation."

"Go and put these on your ladies. It's important that you do it."

The girls grabbed him and after giving him a big kiss took him upstairs to dress and let him put them on their necks. Keying the necklaces to the three of them.

"After the money he spent on us, shouldn't he have spent more on the girls?" Emma was worried that Harry may have indeed been "showing off," with his money.

"You don't understand. Don't equate the size of a package with the value of it. I am by no means an expert. But I have done enough research into goblin made artifacts and I know what I am talking about. The money he spent on your mortgages and my building and printing press wouldn't pay for one of those necklaces."

"What?"

"First of all, it is almost unheard of for a nongoblin to own any goblin jewelry. As he said, you had to be a goblin friend to even consider it. And there aren't that many people in the world that could afford one of them, and he bought two. There was so much magic wrapped in those lockets, I can't even begin to comprehend all of the charms. There is a lot more than what you see with Harry Potter, and I think only our girls know just how deep he is."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Dobby sat outside near The great Harry Potter's rock. "If this spot helps The great Harry Potter, maybe it will help me too." It was freezing cold but Dobby was inured to the cold. In fact, he snapped his fingers and a snowball formed near him. Pulling his shorts open a bit, he stuck the white ball on his crotch. He sighed and tried to remember, "Was it two days or maybe three?" Sighing once more, "So many she-elves, so little of Dobby."

EARLIER

"You is The great Dobby Potter. I is Betsy."

"I'z remembers Betsy. We worked in the Hoggywarts kitchen together last week. Just like we'ze do today."

"But the mean old goblinz didn't go cry cry saying the Dobby Potter beat him till yesterday."

"Winky was nears me entires time. She did stinky stinky magics with me."

"But Winky can't make little elfsie with me. I need you, Dobby Potter."

"I is life mates with Winky Potter and Misty Longbottom."

"I not want life mate. I want baby!"

Misty and Winky showed they paid attention to their mate. They both popped into the kitchen right next to Dobby.

"You is life mates to two she-elves?"

"The great Harry Potter has two life mates. The great Nevy Longbottom has two life mates! Miney and Moongirl share and Daffy and Trace share Lord Nevy."

Betsy was curious and forgot for a moment what she was there for. "But no other he elf has two shes!"

"There is no other Dobby Potter!" Misty defended.

Winky crossed her arms on her chest. "What you want with our Dobby Potter?"

"I wants elf baby! All other he elfs have life mates but they can have babies at masters house~!"

Winky felt bad for the young female. Monogamy wasn't an issue for house elves. But raising babies at Hogwarts was not allowed. She shared a look with Misty, who nodded. Neither even thought to ask Dobby. This was she elf business. She looked kindly at the hopeful female. "We ask master Hoggywarts elf. If ok with Hoggywarts it okay with Misty and Winky."

Things were winding down , the students would be leaving in an hour, the Head elf, Bossman sat with his feet elevated smoking on a pipe. He didn't care for it, but every head Hogwarts elf had to sit and smoke the pipe and lose his name and become Bossman.

"Bossman," Betsy said curtsying. She was nervous and being polite couldn't hurt. "Betsy wants baby."

"I remember when Betsy came to castle, looking to bond with Hoggywarts because there is no good master or mistress. You old enough for baby Betsy?"

"I is 30 today. I is old enough!"

He shook his head negatively and took his feet down and finally looked at her. "But I is too old Betsy. I cannot give you baby elf."

Indignant she answered, "I don't want Bossman! I wants The great Dobby Potter! He will give me great elf baby!"

"But where will baby elf go? Master Beardface Goatman he not allows baby elfs in Hoggywarts." He looked sad. This came up every once in a while and while the others were used to it, no one liked it. The headmaster has forbidden elven babies in Hogwarts. Every year the elves ask Dumbledore for permission every year he said no. Every year there were fewer elves. There just wasn't enough babies raised by the families. And no right minded elf would ever think of having a baby in an evil home.

Betsy began to cry and Dobby looked on in anger. "If Dobby can find place to raise elf babies can we use Hoggywarts come and go room?"

Bossman stood up and looked at the young hero. "You can use come and go room as much as you need. You going to save house elfs before we all go quiet? How many elf babies you going to make?"

Dobby scoffed, "That she elf business. Youse talks to Winky and Misty." He turned to Betsy and smiled , "Mmmm - mmm youse is so pretty. Let's go and make you pretty elf baby." Taking Betsy by the hand and popped out of the room. The young elf suddenly happy.

He said to Winky and Misty. "We need to make a lot of elf babies before weez all gones. Can Dobby make enough elf babies? Where can you love all of the elf babies?"

They looked at each other and smiled. The great Dobby Potter lives with the Great Lord Nevy and The great Lord Harry. They will take care of elf babies. How many babies you need the great Dobby to make?"

Bossman thought about it and snapped his fingers and a giant sign appeared on the wall in the kitchen. "Dobby Potter" appeared at the top in giant gold letters flashing like a gaudy neon sign. In slightly smaller letters "Baby Maker" also flashed in counterpoint to the words above. "We need 67 babies at least."

Betsy's name appeared, "number one of 67." Then Bossman broadcast to all the Hogwarts elves. "Dobby Potter will be making babies. Winky Potter and Misty Longbottom will raise them in Lord Nevy and Lord Harry's home. Tell all the elves everywhere. Get you name on the list!"

Every female gasped and fifteen seconds later the other 66 spots were filled. Suddenly, the other 77 female elves that worked in Hogwarts castigated Bossman. "We was working. It's not fair, We wants babies too!"

"But he is just one elf!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Dobby returned with a much happier Betsy 30 minutes later. He was proud of himself for the good work he had done. When Misty and Winky started to berate him.

"Dobby Potter! Where you bees?"

The big eyes grew even larger. A little while ago they had told him to go and do this. "I be in go and come room!"

"It take you long time. No time for long time you need short time with she-elves?"

"Dobby confused. What she-elves. I only bees with Betsy, I wants to make like like to you and Winky too!" He thought he had sussed it out.

Winky interrupted. "You don't have time to like like with Misty and Winky. You have to like like with she-elves!"

Misty took over, Dobby's head started to go back and forth between the two of them, they weren't making much sense. "You have to like like now with Mona."

"Who is Mona?"

"I is Mona! Come on Dobby Potter. We has to like like!"

"You hurry back you has to like like with she-elves!"

And so it went Dobby went to the go and come room and he was forced there several times. It wasn't until after she elf number six that he even saw the list. Bossman had insisted that he take a rest from like like. When he pointed the list out in bold shining letters on the wall. Sixty names had blue sad faces and only seven had yellow happy faces. He must have been getting tired. He spoke to himself in the third person, "I don'ts thinks Dobby can like like 60 more she-elves."

Bossman heard him, "Youse young and strong. Youse Dobby Potter. Every she on island need you."

"Dobby you hurry up! Miss Monica wants to like like you. Then you have to like like a lot more!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

At first, it was a pleasurable experience. Then it soon turned to one the approaching that of an unwanted task. Soon it was work, and then after like like with 30 something she elfs; it was hell. "Mean ol masters better than this. At least they left me by my ownsey after beating me.

Noticing he was surrounded by more females, he just assumed he was back to work. Grabbing the nearest elf hand, he said with his eyes closed and head hung low, "Mmmmm -mmmm youse so pretty. We go like like and give you pretty elf baby."

Bossman pulled his hand away, "No more like like, Dobby Potter need healing. Youse two bring him to Nurse Flower."

His head and ears were hung low, his skin an unhealthy blue color. Even Misty and Winky realized they had pushed him too hard. "Come Dobby weez goes and sees Madam Flower. She helps you finish like like."

"Nooo. Dobby bees good! No more like like, please?" He looked up tears in his eyes. Years of punishment with the Malfoy's couldn't break his spirit, one afternoon of like like had done him in.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

She thought she was going to catch a break. But Potter screws with her time off even when he is not here. "Dobby," she asked concerned. "What is the matter with you?" She said a little more sharply than she intended. Dobby looked like crap.

"Dobby was like like with she-elves and ..."

"Dobby how many times did you like like today?" The elves had their own magic and seldom needed help. But every once in a while they needed human assistance.

Dobby shook his head, "Mees don't remember. Here you see." He snapped his fingers, which actually hurt him bringing another wave of pain to his face. There scattered around the room was the images of 34 she-elves.

"Okay, that's pretty clear. I don't need to know why, but no more like like for a while Dobby."

His ears perked up first, but the girls yelled at him. "No!" Dobby you has to like like a lot more Bossman says."

Sighing he seemed to pull out of his stupor a little and blankly looked up at Poppy. "She elves know what is needed for like like. Dobby doos his best." To Poppy he said, "Mmmm - mmmm youse so pretty. We'ze going to like like and Dobby going to give you pretty elf baby. Come let's go to the come and come room. We can like like there."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry hadn't even realized that the girls hadn't given him any presents. He was so happy to be with a family that loved him he was content just to receive the obligatory socks and underwear.

The family had sat down to a marvelous meal cooked by Winky. She evaded questions adroitly when asked where Dobby was. "He is hard at work for Bossman, head elf of Hoggywarts. "Knowing she was going to be asked, she added, "He likes what he doos for Bossman."

Emma asked, "You mean he likes working on Christmas?"

With a straight face, "Yesm. He a-okay. He even like like it!"

"If the elves aren't joining us. Who is the extra place for?"

Hermione loved magic and serendipity. There was a knock at the door. "Well go answer the door and find out!"

Opening the door, there was no one there except a huge black dog with a large red bow on it. The door left opened, the black dog pounced on the surprised teen and licked him like there was no tomorrow. For his part he wasn't letting go. He hugged that dog as tears fell unashamedly from his face.

Everyone else had been in on the secret. The girls finally separated the two by the most effective means, "The food is getting cold. Come on Harry, Padfoot still needs to eat and regain some lost ground."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The slave had been taking it easy. His watchers had ignored him. Still he didn't notice until after all of the dishes were done. He wasn't sure but he thought there were more elves in the kitchen than he had ever seen before. Where before there had been one large sign with Dobby's name featured prominently. Now he saw there were four even longer signs. Even Captain Oblivious couldn't miss the signs first listed a few days ago. Now there were his names and 467 other elves names all numbered. Only the top 30 or 40 had happy faces. It didn't affect him until he realized there was almost no attention on him.  
He listened to the susurrus of conversation and he kept hearing "Dobbie," the hated "Potter" name, and something about like like.  
Ensuring he didn't ask an elf dressed in the Hogwarts pillow case with a huge "H" on it. He asked a passing elf to feed him. She looked around and not knowing what a human was doing here, but not seeing any harm in it, she snapped her fingers and a huge amount of fresh food appeared.

Ron was happier than he had been in months. Realizing furtive actions would be suspicious. He had never been a genius, but he was sly. "Excuse me," he asked still another elf. "I've been ill. And everyone has left to go home. Can you find some clothing for me?" And really pushing his luck, "and maybe a wand? Even the healer went on holiday."  
Every elf knew about the famous Come and Go room. That's where the Great Dobby Potter was going to take little Natale in just another day or so. After all, she was only number 189 on the list. She disappeared, and for a moment Ron thought he had pushed too hard, only to have her reappear after another minute.  
She answered in a french accent, "Find clothing that will fit you. It is very cold outside. Zere are wands at ze bottom of the box."  
Giving her his biggest smile he thanked her, and then waited until she was out of earshot to call her a little french whore.

The little elf was right. The winter was cold and the snow deep. Fortunately, the clothing and the boots were old, but very well made. He saw the smoke rising from Hagrid's hut. He knew he couldn't go there. He realized he would feel better if he had a bow and arrow in his hands. He thought of going to the Burrow. But cursed each and every one of his former family. They didn't try even once to help him. They would only turn him in to Potter and his whores.

No there was only two options at this point. Either try to get with, and live like a muggle. He snorted in derision. He was a pure blood, he could blend in perfectly and life would be easy. "No," he told himself. "It would be difficult to get to a muggle village in the cold. Good thing Hermy and Loony helped me. I'm sure that arse Potter made them treat me like a slave. "I'll kill him and the squib and then they will fall at my feet." He reveled in the fantasy before realizing he was standing in the open. "No they told me what to do, I'll go to my real family. The Centaurs will take me in!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Flashback Christmas Day 6:00 pm

Winky and Misty "popped" into the Grangers while everyone was sitting and telling stories.

Harry was the first to acknowledge them. "Happy Christmas! Won't you join us?"

"Thank you, Lord Potter," they both a big smiles and curtseyed. It had been a wonderful day, and they were loved by everyone here. "But weez have she business," Misty answered. "We need to talk to Lady Potter."

"Certainly." "Lady Potter. Our friends need your help." He had a twinkle in his eye, not unlike the headmaster. He knew Hermione would enjoy her first "official" Lady Potter act.

Hermione revelled in the idea of being called Lady Potter. Everyone there knew it wasn't legally her title yet. But everyone also knew only death could prevent it from occurring. Trying her best not to giggle and trying to sound regal, she answered. "Of course, she business. Do the males need to leave?"

The two had a silent conversation of shrugs, ear flaps and eyes growing larger and then squinting. Winky answered, "No it's a-okay. Weez need your permission to have elf babies at Potter manor." Both elves sounded hopeful, they would be in a lot of trouble if they were told 'no.'

"Elf babies!" Hermione, like almost every other woman in the world, she imagined holding and playing with 2 or 3 little tiny elf babies. She didn't hesitate. "Of course you can have elf babies at Potter manor. As many as you want!"

Unable to restrain themselves, the two elves "popped" onto her lap and hugged and kissed her before thanking her. They barely remembered to curtsey before disappearing.

Luna had been enjoying the day immensely. Daddy was finally healing and she was loved by more people than ever before. But something at the edge of her awareness had been nibbling at her consciousness. Last year she would have called them nargles, now she knew better. She had fallen into a light trance and was walking down the possibilities, several things called out to her but two important ones. One jumped out and grabbed her attention distracting and obscuring the other issue which may have been even of more import when she heard her love say, "Of course you can have elf babies at Potter Manor!"

'Mione? What did you just agree to?"


	12. A Mayor misses a Ball

**A lot of people are enjoying this- As am I.**

 **I have read a couple of guest commentaries - still mentioning ch. 7 - I once again apologize - there were some errors made - but I believe the vast majority has seen it. If nothing else- works - I'll be glad to PM chapter 7 for anyone.**

 **Please enjoy and let us myself and Mr. Beta know how we are doing.**

 **bob**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The annual New Year's eve party at Longbottom Manor was a gala event that many tried to get an invite to. There were plenty of people from "the old guard," but since this was Neville's first party as Lord Longbottom, there were plenty of the "next gen" in attendance as well. That meant that Neville and Harry were surrounded by love and friends, but also politics would forever more take a part in their lives and there were plenty of "enemies" near as well. The Malfoy's, Nott's, Bulstrode's, and even Dumbledore and the Minister and his retinue were in attendance.

The guys and their gals socialized with everyone and had kind words and smiles for all. Even when some short dumpy woman sneered at them. Harry didn't remember her name, she was some kind of administrator for Fudge. It was nothing that she said, more her condescending attitude as she said it and Fudge didn't even bat an eyelash. Her, "It's hard to tell at least from first glance whom the pure-bloods are;" left a sour taste in most mouths.

Some chuckled knowing her true meaning at the thinly veiled insult. And again at the follow up comment concerning muggle tuxedos. Most others ignored her, seeing as she was obviously in Fudge's camp. Tracey's rejoinder of, "Blood status and high intelligence quotients having no correlation, especially with those present," was equally received.

Harry danced most of the evening. He even got the chance to dance with Susan, Hannah, and Pansy before finally getting his future mother in law on the dance floor. Her long black strapless gown was similar in style to Hermione's taupe, but the color closely matched Luna's gown. Harry strongly suspected Luna's gown was the same as the one from the ball charmed black. It still had the same gauzy look and subtle colors flashing from the underskirt. All of them wore stunning earrings and necklaces to accentuate their look. All borrowed from the Potter vault. For his part, he was stunned by his girl's beauty and they knew it because he told them and gave plenty of hugs and chaste kisses. Harry and Dan were both dressed in the traditional muggle tuxedos, while Neville opted for the traditional dress wizard robes.

Dan and Emma moved gracefully through their waltz. Long practiced, they were easily the best dancers on the floor.

"Look my dear. Isn't it nice to see muggles join us for our traditional festivities." This was said at a volume designed for all to hear.

Dan and Emma stopped dancing and faced the two. "I didn't realize that Augusta had included you as hosts," Emma rejoined.

"And it is discourteous to speak the name of the hostess without her title."

"And to call attention to it loudly in front of others just as discourteous," Dan answered with an edge. "However, since the Lady Augusta did us the honor of dispensing with her title. Not discourteous at all. However, perhaps you are not in her social circle so not entitled the familiarity."

A few "oohs," were heard. Malfoy's face became red. "Some muggles should be wary, lest they risk offending their betters."

Dan and Emma drew closer, but their voices rose in volume. Emma answered, "I see no risk." Her eyes were flashing with anger. "Nor do I see any of my "betters."  
Dan continued, "If we offend someone we will apologize if warranted. Otherwise, we will let nature and events happen as they may."

Lucius' voice got dangerous. "You bank much on your future half-blood son in law's strength, you risk much with your tone muggle."

Dan and Emma laughed, scornfully. "We wouldn't bother the children with this. They have enough on their plates as it is. I'll tell you what, Malfoy isn't it?" Once more Dan measured him, "Only a fool underestimates his opponent."

Narcissa thought she was going to have to defend her husband. She stepped back to give herself some room in case she needed to pull her wand from her skirt when a voice stopped everything. "I had hoped we would get through one party without all of the drama. Do I need to remind anyone that this is my house?"  
Her voice had steel in it. Only a fool dare cross her, especially when the lioness was in her own den.

Because of the social faux pas, Dan and Emma had to revert to her title. With a half bow and a curtsey, they immediately apologized. "Of course not. Your pardon Lady Augusta."

She nodded at them acknowledging their apology.

Lucius just turned and with a snort moved away trying to appear aloof. He didn't get 5 feet before Lord Potter stopped him and whispered in his ear. "They're right. They don't need me to defend them. However, move against them in any fashion Malfoy and you will die." Lucius half turned to look him in the eye, Harry continued, "I am not the same 12-year-old boy, I will not hesitate to do anything to protect them."

Malfoy thought to intimidate the child. "We will see how bold you are in when my lord comes back."

Only Narcissa and Lucius heard his rejoinder. "I've faced him four times and never lost. Do you think I fear you? He's not here to protect you. You should pray for their continued health because if anything should happen to either of them, even a seeming accident of some sort; then start looking over your shoulder." Harry stopped a moment before continuing, "I am tired of threatening. Snape has until midnight to cry mercy. Should he not he will be an abject lesson for you."

Malfoy sneered as only a Malfoy could. He kind of wished he could sneer like that, and wondered how much Drakey had to practice to get it down so good. He could hear Malfoy in the background pish-poshing the entire event, "Muggles and children not even really worth concerning ourselves, is it?"

They were sitting having a drink at the large table. Dan and Emma had a cocktail, the kids had butterbeer. "You didn't need to protect us back there Harry." Emma admonished.

"Oh, you mean with Lucius?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "I didn't really. I knew you had everything under control. I was just giving my annual New Year's message to the Malfoy's. It's a tradition. They insult me and everyone associated with me, and I tell them I'll hurt them if they even think of it. The main difference between Drakey and his father is his heart. I don't think was really in it. His father though is a believer. Make sure you are armed at all times, even at and traveling to and from work."

"You don't think that was bluster?"

"Not at all," Neville answered. "Most likely, he will hire others to attack you instead. He only will act directly when he has no other recourse."

The three elves "popped in," and were immediately asked to sit down and join them. Dobby was dressed as Harry was and did so. He looked tired and Harry was concerned. Winky and Misty, though couldn't sit still. They wrung their hands and pulled their ears and fidgeted the entire time.  
"Weez need to speak to the shes," Misty whispered.

"Okay," Hermione answered. Thinking they needed to tell them they were pregnant.

When the girls went away Harry asked Dobby. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"Dobby took a sip of the offered Butterbeer. "Master Harry and Master Nevy great lords to worries 'bout Dobby. Dobby tired. Eyes have to like like a lot at least 20 times a day."

"You have to what?" Both Harry and Dan asked.

"Like like," Neville supplied. "That means umm getting it on, you know," he stuttered embarrassed.

"Ohhh, you mean like like. Twenty times a day? Why Dobby?"

He answered wearily, "That she stuff. They tell me to like like and I like like. Dobby not like like like." He took another pull of his bottle, he thought maybe if he got drunk it might help.

"How long have you had to like like," he shook his head trying to clear it, this conversation was getting confusing. "Never mind that. How many days have you had to do this Dobby?"

"Since everyone went home. The first day it was 30 something, then flower nurse said no like like for two days. But Winky and Misty complain so I gets potion and now nurse tells me no more than 20 times per day."

"That explains your reluctance, but why?"

"Because Dobby beats goblins and is now house elf hero. Winky and Misty save all house elfs, there's not nuff elf babies so 477 shes wants Dobby to give them elf babies."

The guys whistled. "She elf business huh?"

Dobby nodded, his bottle was almost empty.

"Sounds like work to me Dobby," Neville said. He continued. "Harry pays you for work doesn't he?"

Dobby nodded again. He thought like like was work but he never thought it was WORK.

Neville pointed his bottle at Dobby. "If they want you to like like them, then they should pay you. Like like may be she elf stuff but pay is Dobby stuff."

Dobby smiled for the first time in days and snapped up another beer.

Harry paused his bottle halfway to his mouth and then asked, "Did you just pimp out my elf?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The good mood vanished with the return of the ladies. Emma had gone with the girls because it was "she business."

"Dan the kids need to talk and you need to hear this." Her voice was hard. Her eyes flashing. She was angrier now than she had been with the Malfoy's.

"Neville is there somewhere where we can have a quick meeting? You and Augusta need to be in this as well."

All four of the girl's eyes were downcast. None wanted to meet the guy's eyes.

"Mike," he called.

A small elf appeared, "Yes my lord."

"Ask my grandmother to meet us in my study when she has a moment."

The elf "popped" away as Neville led them into the Lord's study. He waved everyone to seats, but the four girls and the two female elves stood. Dobby took a seat next to Dan and Emma. Harry already suspecting what was coming went and stared out the window. Silence reined while everyone waited on the Lady Augusta.

Neville stood as did Dan and Dobby when she walked in. She waved at the guys to sit . "You called Neville?"

"Emma asked for this meeting, she sounded as if it was urgent."

Augusta took the deep comfortable chair near Neville's desk as Harry turned back to the window. If you had asked him what was outside, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. Even if it was daytime, he was staring at nothing. The girls waited patiently. The levity that abounded just 20 minutes ago was far removed now. "Emma, what happened?"

"Did you know the girls had a slave?"

"Had? Past tense?" Seeing her nod, she sighed. "No one told me, Emma. However, while it is rare; it is not unheard of. I assume this is both house Potter and House Longbottom business?" Every young head nodded. Even Harry. He turned around to look at her before resuming his vigil at the window. "We have guests. I will tend to them. Neville, I expect a full accounting of this no later than the morning. If there is something urgent that needs tending to, let me know immediately."

"Of course grandmother. We shan't be long."

As soon as Augusta left Misty came to stand in front of the four girls. "It's not their fault Lord Nevy. Winky and mes were wrong. We wants permission to punish ourselves."

"Or," Winky hesitated. Afraid to say it. She loved this family but she failed again. "Or gives us clothes Master."

Harry turned around, "No clothes. Winky, Misty this was not your responsibility."

"I agree with Lord Potter. No punishment or clothes. Ladies sit down." It really wasn't a request. "Harry? Did you want to sit?"

"Not yet Nev. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Luna took in a breath to say something but Daphne on one side and Hermione on the other hushed her before she could speak. All of a sudden there was a lot of talk about shoes. She would ask one of the girls about it, but later.

"Ok. First Hermione, you had best tell your parents why you have a slave. Were you hiding it? Or was it an oversight?"

"No.. Maybe in part. I.. I'm not sure. I mean I don't have a problem telling them I just didn't know how to do it."

"You remember I told you about Ron?" Seeing him nod she told her father everything that had happened.

Harry finally turned from the window and sat down. "It's true Dan. Neville and I would have had to condemn him or if we sent him for trial it would have been worse. Life in Azkaban. The average lifespan is about 7 years I'm told."  
Harry asked, "Okay let's hear the rest of it. Neville and I have already guessed but I want to hear it."

"Lord Nevy I was supposed to watch him but I was helping Dobby with the she-elves." Misty was crying and tugging her ears. None of the girls could meet his or Harry's eyes.

His voice was quiet but everyone heard it. "It may have been your job Misty and Winky, but the responsibility for it were the ladies Longbottom and Potter. Is that not correct?"

The four answered, "Yes, my lord."

"Do we know how long he has been gone?"

The eyes turned to Harry. "No, my lord. We think for a day or two. There was another snow storm yesterday and no one sees him."

"Nev I think we need to tell the Weasley's."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Mike."

"I's can do.." Neville's look froze Misty.

"Mike ask Lord and Lady Weasley to step in here please."

"You seem more upset about the boy running away rather than the fact that you have a slave." Emma still didn't understand. There was still an edge to her voice.

Harry answered. "When the girls took responsibility for him, they made House Potter and House Longbottom responsible for everything he does. He's already tried to murder us. What would happen if he murdered anyone else? He became rather good with that bow and arrow of his. He's an abysmal wizard, but if he was to attack a muggle even he would be too much for your average person."

"You ladies realize that Harry and I have to deal with this right?"

They still couldn't meet the boy's eyes. "Yes my lord."

The knock at the door stopped further conversation. Neville gestured and the doors swung open. "You asked to see us, my lord?"

Neville and Harry stood, "Please come in have a seat."

Neville let Misty get them a drink. Molly couldn't wait. "It's about Ron isn't it?"

Harry answered, "Yes Mrs. Weasley. Ron took advantage of a situation and escaped. The elves have looked but he is not bonded to them so they can't find him as easily as they can find us."

Arthur asked, "What are you going to do when you find him?"

"We haven't gotten that far actually. You both know neither Harry or myself want to hurt him. It seems as if he hasn't changed at all, running from his responsibilities."

Harry took over, "The elves told us he has never asked to see us and resents everything to do with us."

"Maybe that's because his friends made him a slave!"

Everyone was shocked at the vehemence of her exclamation. Harry knew at once where Hermione had gotten her attitude from and looked at her. But she only colored and once more found the carpet very interesting. This was difficult enough with his anger barely in check from the whole situation. He couldn't understand what part of this she didn't understand. Everyone watched as Harry walked over to Emma. Molly and Arthur stared in open-mouthed surprise at the outburst.

"Maybe you would have rather him kill me and Lord Longbottom. Would that have been better?"

"Of course not! But slavery is wrong!"

"Oh, then you think we should have sent him to Azkaban. Attempted murder of 2 Lords of Ancient and Noble houses normally means the death penalty, but with our word he could go to Azkaban with a life sentence, and of course that means it would be for that 7 years we mentioned. He's not all that powerful, nor strong minded he may not have lasted the average."

"Maybe better dead than a slave!"

"Really Emma? Says the woman who has lost nothing. Look to the woman over there; tell her, her son should die." Harry walked to the door. He didn't even gesture, the doors flew open at his silent command.

Soon it was just the parents in the room, Molly sat next to the crying woman. She felt strongly about slavery, but now her anger may have cost her 2 daughters and a son in law. Molly took her into an embrace, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Emma kept repeating.

The lord's office had been sound proofed, so no one knew what transpired. But everyone could read the faces of the people moving in and out. Hermione and Luna still crying ran to catch Harry as he said goodbye to Augusta. Many people use the floo to come to these affairs, but they tended to leave the finery covered in ash. The majority of the guests arrived via port key or apparated into an opening purposely left in the wards for this reason.

He was at the front door, the elf opening it for him as they caught his attention. "Harry! Harry!" They both had the long skirts pulled up and ran as best as they could in the uncomfortable shoes.

"Please don't leave us!" Their makeup was ruined and they couldn't care less about it. They had disappointed their love and caused an embarrassment for their lord.

He pulled them close. "Stop now," he commanded. "Look in yourself. What does our bond tell you?"

It took them both a minute, they were that upset. Luna found it first a moment before Hermione. "You love us?"

"Of course I do silly. Nothing will change that. Nothing. But I am very angry and I can't go back to your parent's house 'Mione."

He kissed them, "We'll chat tomorrow. I'll let you know where I am."

"You can stay here, I'm sure Neville won't mind. Ooh, maybe you can stay at Luna's."  
He shook his head. "No. I need to clear my head. I love you two."

He apparated just as Emma ran out, closely followed by Dan. If it was possible, her makeup was even worse than the girls.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It was a quiet household that evening and the next morning. Everyone's emotions were raw. Instead of starting the new year out on a high everyone was quiet. Afraid that any untoward word would start the crying again or even worse, arguing.

Dan was a man of many talents, however cooking wasn't one of them. Hermione wasn't great, better than Dan but still a complete wreck. Luna's idea of cooking breakfast involved spreading pudding on toast, and Emma normally adept at cooking was inconsolable. Not that either of the girls was really inclined to console her, but at least Dan had tried.

"He'll understand, just give him some time."

"But I accused him of being a monster and I told him he should have murdered that boy."

"He'll forgive you for that," Hermione and Luna came into the kitchen both wearing shorty shorts and tee shirts. They were done with crying and anger.

Luna was tired. Despite being upset, she had spent a major part of the night using her sight to find Ron. There was too much emotion involved and everything was blocking her. She swore at about 4:00 am complaining that even the planets were aligning against her vision. "I couldn't see Harry, I couldn't see Ron. All night I tried to look through his eyes to see where he was, but he was blocking me. All I could sense was anger and disappointment."

"Do you think he spent the night at Neville's?

They shook their heads. "Neville had to have the same conversation that we need to have. There is a lot more that Harry has to say to us."

"You know it's not a crime to fail girls. Or to make a mistake." Dan's voice rose a notch he wanted another girl to quit beating herself up.

"He's our love and our lord. He knows all of that. He's the most patient person I have ever met." Luna looked at her soon to be in-laws. "But he is also a 15-year-old boy that has one of the most evil men in history trying to kill him. He has another hugely powerful wizard shaping and manipulating his life, and all of the associated death eaters and toadies. So when we tell him we will take a burden away only for it to fall back on his shoulders. It was a surprise and then with the rest of it, not a good night for Harry."

The doorbell rang. Everyone looked at each other and the girls ran for the front door. The yanked it open an expectant smile on their face to find a big black dog. No licks, and with no hesitation the dog trotted in the house and waited for the door to close before transforming. There was no banter, no crooked smile that he was known for, no "hellos" to the girls. "Dr. and Dr. Granger am I welcome here?"

"A couple of days ago it was Emma and Dan. Why the formality?"

"A couple of days ago you didn't insult two lords of Ancient and Noble Houses. Am I welcome?"

"Yes Lord Black, you are welcome here. As are Lords Potter and Longbottom," Dan answered formally. "You and they will always be welcome here. I am curious though. I meant what I said but what would have happened if we didn't welcome you?"

"Then none would have ever seen me again. The girls wouldn't have heard from Harry at all and wouldn't see him until they found him in school."

"I thought he needed to be in contact with the girls to be healthy?"

"He does, as do they. But the bond has matured they can go longer without touching before getting sick. You girls know Harry best. What would he have done?"

"He would have avoided us as much as possible," Luna said immediately.

"He would have used that damned invisibility cloak to hide from us and to hell with the consequences."

"That's exactly what he planned on doing when he floo called me. He was very upset and I didn't get much from him. Can someone please fill me in?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The final 2 days of the vacation were spent rebuilding broken relationships. Harry eventually came back after Sirius contacted him via mirror.  
Emma apologized profusely. There were no hugs, no smiles. Even the girls got little more than a perfunctory kiss.

Harry called for Dobby and asked him to cook breakfast. Dobby vanished Dan's enthusiastic failure and started over.

Winky watched helplessly as her master's displeasure was evident in his silence towards her. The easy camaraderie was gone and there were a lot of please and thank you's. Very formal, no one wanted to offer offense.

After breakfast, everyone was in the den when Sirius started. "Okay, everyone has been on their best behavior all morning. Everyone regrets what happened and if this is going to be a family, we need to get past this."

"I agree," Harry said. "But let's get the whole family here. Dobby, Winky You need to be here for this." The two elves "popped" into the room.

"Before we start, should we get Nev and the girls here? This way we only have to do this once. Misty is also welcome."

Dobby let Winky go, he was wise enough to know she needed to do something, anything. Especially if Lord Potter was upset with her.

They were joined a few minutes later with the two elves and the other trio. The level of familiarity between the teens was evident. The girls were dressed similarly to Luna and Hermione with just housecoats on. Neville, like Harry had been up for several hours.

Quick "good mornings," and offers of coffee and tea were made before everyone sat. Daphne and Trace sat on either side of Nev on the couch conjured by Sirius.

"Thanks for coming over so early. We wanted to deal with this," he repeated unnecessarily.

"I want to start with another issue first," Harry interjected. The three elves sat on a chair together unknowingly mimicking the other triads. "Dobby tells me you have him like liking a lot."

The two shes nodded and even managed to blush. They were afraid he was going to withdraw permission.

"That's okay. He told me that was she elfs business right?"

They once more nodded. "Fine," he continued. "But Dobby is my friend first and an important part of the protection of our family. He is not to like like so much that he can't do his job. Clear?"

Winky smiled for the first time today. Everything was fine once more. "A-okay Master Harry!"

"The last thing I'll say about it is, like like is supposed to be good. Don't make my friend hate like like."

There were a couple of snickers before Sirius added, "I'm not sure I want to know what that was about. I'm almost certain Kreacher and I will never have a conversation like that. But let's get back to the subject at hand. Emma?"

"It's a family thing. The anger over slavery I mean. Your father knows a lot of this, but even he didn't realize just how vehemently I detest slavery."

"Slavery is wrong. I admit it, and this circumstance doesn't excuse that. I personally feel this was the best the kids could up with. "Sirius added, "and your reaction was a little..."

"Over the top?"

He smiled, "That's one way of putting it."

"My maiden name was Newton," Emma said as if that explained everything.

"Oh!" Hermione's encyclopedic mind made a connection. "You never told me. You only told me that slavery is wrong. Our ancestor is John Newton right?"

"Yes honey." She smiled proud of her only child. "Your great great and a few more greats grandfather was John Newton."

All of the nonGrangers were drawing a blank. Hermione had to educate them. "John Newton was a slaver, born in the 1700's and died in the early 19th century. He converted to Christianity and wrote Amazing Grace in 1779."

Even Sirius had heard of that song. "And that explains your hatred of it. I'm certain that you've been told since you were a little girl about the evils of slavery. But just for clarification and to end this issue, it's a different type of slavery Emma. One was for profit and the subjugation of fellow man, the kids did it to save a life."

"I see that, now. I was a little upset over the Malfoy's and had just a little too much to drink." She said apologetically.

"Enough of this, everyone up." Sirius waved with his arms getting everyone to stand up. "I saw this in a muggle video. Everyone bring it in, come on group hug. He looked at the 3 seated elves, that includes you as well."

At first, everyone was reluctant, but went with "the flow."

Everyone was still hugging when Sirius asked, "Okay. Who was it that didn't shower this morning?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been a rough 3 days. The slave formerly known as Ron would have loved a shower right now. It had snowed just a few hours after he left. He was cunning enough to welcome that snow, it hid his tracks. But he didn't realize until he was thoroughly lost that he had no idea where in the forbidden forest the Centaurs were.

He did think far enough ahead to bring some extra food but that was long gone. He began to wonder if he had made the right decision, but then told himself Hermione had arranged for his escape and she knew what she was doing. Even if that pig Potter had her in thrall. His brilliant Hermy and the bint Lovegood, they would be his soon. He smiled and he laughed even as his purloined boot sunk into an unseen hole and filled with snow.

He tried a warming spell on himself as the sun set. He sat on a log and tried to get the wand to work. He got sparks out at the castle, now he tried a warming charm and then a bluebell fire, But neither worked.

"Hermy as a first year could do it. Why can't I? Damn that Potter he must have cursed me."

He crossed several streams and fell in them more often than not. He was hungry, tired and was getting sick. His Hermy was never wrong. He hoped she would save him soon.

After falling in the snow yet again, he had stopped counting how many times long ago. Even before he ran out of fingers He saw three of his "brothers" in front of him.

"Younglings are forbidden this forest. It is dangerous even in the winter. Come. we will lead you back."

"No. I can't go back! I'm one of you. I have Centaur blood in me. Hermy says it's in my pants!"

The three adult Centaurs, all adult males. Had spied this one for 2 days. They were surprised that it had taken him this long to see them. "Speak your strange words again, and tell me their meaning."

"Meaning? What meaning. Let us dispose of this wizard. They are a blight on the beings of the forest."

"Bane!" One said sharply. "We must not! Magorian has forbidden it."

"Magorian is close to changing his mind. Mars still in ascendancy. We are treated like animals. Firenze put an arrow in this one and let the other animals partake of him. Meat is scarce in the barren times."

"What did Hermy tell me to say?" He asked himself over and over. "Luna said it could mean my life. Maybe she wants me too. I can do them both! Something about me being the mayor of bridges. Oh yeah!"

To the Centaurs, he yelled, "Venus must rise. It must rise in me. I am the mayor-bridge."

The three Centaurs were stunned. Did they hear this human correctly? The youngest stepped forward, his coat was darker than the others. To Ron he looked kinder than the other two. "I am Trell. The others are Bane and Firenze. It is true. Venus must rise for the benefit of all but Mars rules now. Repeat what you said again."

Dutifully he repeated it, this time remembering to look at his feet in awe of their power. In fact, he was in awe, "Venus must rise. It must rise in me. I am the mayor bridge."

"Where did you get this from," The angry one called Bane asked.

"From the 2 smartest witches in school. Everyone says Hermy is the smartest since Rowena and Looney is the best seer since Helga. They told me to say this."

The three Centaurs looked between them. They came to a silent understanding. "If what you say is true, then only Magorian can make that decision. You must be very brave to volunteer for such a thing."

Ron being complimented for something was a good thing. Even if he didn't completely understand it. Why did a bridge need a mayor? The Centaurs turned and expected him to follow. Lazy Ron thought he could save himself some exercise. "So. Will one of you mount me?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Flashback

Despite the inauspicious start of the New Year's, Sirius enjoyed himself thoroughly. Following the group hug and another brunch. He convinced everyone to enjoy each other's company. The girls were close enough in sizes so that eventually everyone was dressed in more than just shorts. He even managed to get Augusta and her elf Mike over. He expanded the Granger's living room and the TV was already a large projection TV anyway.

Emma and Dan convinced everyone to watch the wizard of Oz. Luna then and there decided to call him Toto, being the only dog she knew.

Continuing with the witch theme, Hermione popped Mary Poppins in. Everyone thought that either a witch or a squib wrote that. Despite the wonderful camaraderie, even better news was the strengthening of the family Black. Harry called 'Dora and got the Tonks to agree to "pop" over.

Having them call for one of the elves, the elves went to them and they were able to apparate back to their home after.

Sirius welcomed them back. With Luna performing her first official act as the Lady Black (presumptive). He immediately hired them as the family attorneys. Both Ted and Andi were lawyers, and they worked both sides of the street. With the evidence that Lord Potter and the Lady Hermione had, there was a good chance of proving his innocence.

During the movie, Harry pulled him into the kitchen. "Siri. I'm honored to be your heir. But I am just happy just being your godson."

Suddenly teary eyed, "Pup. I couldn't ask for a better son. Even if I am exonerated, and find someone to love this old mutt, the title would still pass to you. It's a known but seldom mentioned side effect with continued exposure to dementors. It sterilizes people."

Harry looked on in shock, as he continued. "I've already asked Emma and Dan to find a muggle specialist, and once I'm free I will follow up with the healers in St Mungo's, but I'm afraid you're stuck with it." Trying to lighten the mood he added, "Just give the old dog a house to live in will ya?"

Harry grabbed him and initiated a hug first, something else that was seldom seen, (except with the girls). "You will always have a place with me and mine."

Recovering from the hug and surreptitiously wiping away the tears, (umm sorry dust in their eyes, yeah that must have been it). Harry asked him, "So What about Narcissa?"

End Flashback

Sirius stood in the dingy and dank Grimmauld Place. Wondering how anyone, even a house elf could get this place fixed up in time for his meeting with Cissy. "He seemed pretty sure of himself. I'll trust the puppy."

"Dobby," he called.

"The dogfather calls and Dobby comes. How can Dobby help The Great Lord Harry Potter's dogfather."

"Harry told me you were ill or tired or something. Are you okay? I told him I needed to get this place cleaned up quickly and he told me to call you and have some Sickles handy."

"I've been resting for two days and taking flower lady's medicine. Dobby is better now." He looked around and popped around the house several times. "The great Harry Potter says you has a meeting today. Very big and shh shh. You need just this floor clean today?"

"That would work. How long would it take?"

Dobby shrugged, "Be done in time for tea."

"Tea time? Kreacher has been here years and hasn't been able to do it."

Dobby actually got mean looking, "That ELF. He no good good. He sick, not trusted. Not a loyal house elf. You wants cleaning?"

"Yes!" Sirius opened the bag of Sickles. You want me to give you the money?"

Dobby looked at him as if he was crazy. "No Master Siri. youse hang onto sickles. She elves tells you." He called to the air, "Misty, Winky."

"Dobby Potter. Bossman wants to know why you don't like like no more."

"Dobby bonded with the Great Harry Potter and you two shes. Not bonded to anyone else. Anyone else want Dobby Potter to work then Dobby be paid for it!"

Once again Siri stuck the bag of Sickles out, thinking it was some sort of ceremony. Dobby almost but not quite rolled his eyes at the silly human.  
"Lord Siri needs first floor clean clean very fast. Important meeting soon. He has sick lazy house elf that won't work!"

The two she's looked aghast at the mention of a lazy house elf. It was rumored, but never actually seen. Not until today.

Misty popped out and then a minute later back in with 20 other she-elves. She repeated the instructions. The female elves looked almost as excited as Dobby. Huge smiles on their faces at the prospect of earning a Sickle.

Dobby snapped his fingers and he was dressed in a bathrobe with a huge pair of sunglasses on. He was relaxing in a beach/lounge chair that appeared behind him and he had a glass in his hand with an umbrella in it. While the females eyed him like a prize piece of meat in the butcher shop. "Lord Siri you put twenty Sickles on table there. She elves will "find" them when theys be done. In two days you call again and they will do basement then after that every floor every 2 days till house clean. You call Dobby and he will call shes."

"Dobby why? What's going on?"

"She elves want elf babies. Lord Nevy says that much like like is a lot of work. So Dobby charges she elves to pay when he like like. But she elves don't get paid. So Dobby finds a way for she elves to get paid."

"I get it. Dobby the elf-whore. But why are you dressed like that?"

Dobby lowered the sunglasses, and even though seated far beneath the Lord Black. He still managed to look down on him. "The great Harry Potter calls it, ...motivation."

Speechless, he watched the furious cleaning of the first floor. Twenty motivated happy she elves with the promise of like like had the dirt and grime disappearing. The one thought that kept repeating was "Harry and Neville are going to change the world."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

There was plenty of activity on the platform. Kids of all ages running around and parents mingling. Each asking each other about the hols. There was a cluster of purebloods standing, waiting for their children to board.

Luna demonstrated that she had OD'd on TV. It must have been one of the underwater movies she watched. He knew she saw 'The Hunt for Red October' three times. She looked to her mates, "I have the con."

Harry thought, "What the hell," and decided to play along. Following her thought, he answered, "You have the con, aye." He stepped to the side and Hermione one step behind.

Talk died down as they drew near the cluster. "Peace to all," she proclaimed and curtsied to the lords and ladies present. As she did, Harry bowed and Hermione also curtsied.

"I am Luna Lovegood. The presumptive Lady Black. With my Lord's and Scion Black's let, we ask for peaceful parley with Scion Malfoy. With a look towards issues of mutual benefit."

It was if the world stopped spinning for this meeting. Anyone needing to go past the separate groups did so silently. Mothers grabbing children by the arm and telling them, "shhh."

Draco looked to his father who looked on perplexed. He was rapidly thinking, trying to find 'Potter's angle,' remembering vividly the last meeting between the two. He finally nodded imperceptibly before Draco answered, "I welcome House Black in the spirit of peace. And will eagerly await discussions. Did you wish to begin them here?"

Luna shook her head. "This is no place for sensitive discussions. There should be ample time while on the express. We look forward to your wise counsel." Once more she curtsied and Harry and Hermione responded appropriately. After Drakey bowed back, the three left the group and hopped on to the train, choosing the same compartment as before.

Harry had peered over his shoulder. Everyone started to talk at once. Draco and Pansy were receiving new and hurried instructions.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Brilliant Luna!" Daphne exclaimed. "Everyone heard exactly what you wanted them to. They hear Malfoy and almost no one caught the scion before it. Of course, Draco will have to come up with appropriate stories for his father and the other DE's."

Luna shrugged, "By that time it should be a fait accompli. As long as Narcissa accepts Lord Black's offer of refuge, it shouldn't matter."

"I don't understand. How will that help him at the end of this year, or next year?"

Draco and Pansy entered the compartment. His grin was huge. "That was very well done Luna!" He got a hold of himself and put a serious look on, "Excuse me. I meant, Very well done Lady Black."

"Thank you, Scion Malfoy. However, that is for everyone out there. In here there a no titles. Just love and friendship."

"Well said," Tracey interjected.

"Drakey please explain to Harry. If you had to anger an Ancient and Noble house; out of all that were available, which one would least want to offend?"

"Oh, that's easy. No one, unless they have a death wish, would ever choose to anger House Black."

Hermione looked confused, and Harry admitted to it. "I don't get it. I will be both Lord Black and Lord Potter. I'm the same fellow aren't I?"

Normally shy, the pretty blond Pansy liked the openness and was beginning to like this group. "That's just it Harry. You will not be the same person. The Potter's and the Longbottom's are known and it is almost expected to be merciful to their enemies. On the other hand, it's rumored the house of Black unable to get to their enemies, unleashed the Black death on the world in retribution for an affront."

"So I have to be an arse?"

"Harry, you're reading too much into it right now." Neville needed his "brother" to focus. "Magic will always have the last word. Let's put it this way. How much mercy would you show Voldemort right now?"

"None, he deserves death."

"You're right, he does. Do you think Sirius would show the rat any mercy?"

He shook his head, "He doesn't deserve any either. Because of him, Siri was in jail over a decade and I was in Durzkaban."

Luna ended the conversation. "Don't worry about it love. Magic will drive us where she will. Just enjoy the ride." She kissed him soundly and whispered for him to pass it on. He was happy to do so.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

As soon as the train left the station Cissy followed her husband to the common floo. Instead of calling "The Manor," she whispered, "Black Bastion."

"You made it. I assume the kids left without any problems?"

"That Lovegood girl is a sly one. She had Lucius thinking that Potter was going to apologize and beg for mercy following that debacle at Longbottom's."

"There's no use in standing here. Come on let's have a seat where we can be more comfortable."

"Did you want me to surrender my wand? Or take an oath first?"

He almost whispered, "Cissy. This is the moment. Right here, right now. We both took oaths to the Family Black. I didn't think much of it then, but now... Well, you can hex me in my back and tell Lucius a story how you caught me. Or you can once more be a Black and not have to kiss the hem of some evil jerk's robes."

Without another word he turned and went to the parlor. She stood there mouth agape. In the few seconds she stood there, she remembered so much. First how happy she was when she was able to take Andi's place. She thought she had won the lottery. Lucius was so handsome back then, and so sure of his place as a lord. She thought she would stand at his side. She quickly learned that she was naught but a pretty bagatelle. Something trotted out for parties and important meetings only to be put away for the next event. Lucius quit sharing her bed when she birthed a son. His performance there was less than inspiring, his need, his satisfaction the only factors.

She stood there and Sirius poked his head around the corner, "Coming?"

She followed automatically, her mind still whirling, flashing memory after memory. She smiled at the memory of toddler Draco. His name another thing she had no say in. As soon as the young boy was old enough to be schooled Lucius suddenly found interest in him. He chose the instructors, and he decided when the boy hadn't learned his lessons well enough, the severity of the punishments. She remembered the bastard's cold smile as he forbade her from going to the boy's room to comfort him. Certain that not only was his boy going to look like him but would act like him as well.

"Are you okay? Can I get you some tea?"

She was startled by Lord Black bending over concerned for her well being. Anyone could tell she was miles away.

"No I'm... no, Siri, thank you. I think I would like some tea." She said correcting herself and trying to pull it together.

"Let me get it. I'll be right back."

"Don't you have an elf?"

"Kreacher is not to be trusted. I think he is insane. He talks to mother's painting all day. And I assure you, what he says is not fit for polite company." He smiled and repeated, "Be right back," before leaving the room.

House-elf. If it wasn't for that wonderful house elf, Draco would have been lost. She remembered a much younger looking Dobby. He was designated the "head elf" by Lucius because he was a male. He was there when he commanded the mother was not allowed into the boy's room. Dobby couldn't outright disobey a direct order, but Lucius had said nothing about Dobby not bringing the boy to her. That worked for several years until Draco accidentally "spilled the beans." Lucius was furious and had Draco punish Dobby. And when young Draco didn't beat him severely enough, he beat Draco and then beat Dobby right afterward. He relented the beatings of his boy but never did stop punishing Dobby. Still though in his anger Lucius hadn't been thorough enough. He still wasn't careful with his verbiage. Lucius had ordered they not see each other in the others room unless he was with them, so the garden became the meeting place. Then Dobby was gone and the females elves, though they tried didn't have the same verve as the young house elf.

She heard Siri puttering around trying to pour tea. The man was a brilliant duelist, handsome, intelligent and the life of every party, but never could do a proper tea. "I'm coming to help you Siri."

She took over and went back on auto pilot. Then this year, the owl brought that letter at breakfast and Lucius went insane. He threw the letter down and ran to the floo demanding to speak with Severus immediately. Naturally curious, she picked the letter up and read its contents. Very diffidently, Draco mentioned how Longbottom and Potter had opened a dialogue and asked if it was true that the dark lord was a half-blood named Riddle. She had heard the next evening from Pansy's mother Tricia, how the two men beat Draco so bad it had almost killed him.

Siri touched her arm, "You're gone again. The tea is done..at least I think so. Where is your mind right now?"

She smiled and impulsively kissed his cheek. "It's of no import. I was lost in another world. I'm here now and I think everything will work out."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The entire staff sat in Dumbledore's office. It altered itself to comfortably fit all of the staff. His eyes were twinkling madly as he smiled to put everyone at ease. "I want to welcome everyone back for the newest semester. I hoped everyone enjoyed their holidays?"

Everyone grunted and acknowledged it. There were more than just a couple stony faces there.

"I think this is one of my favorite traditions. The one where I toast all of you and thank you for your continued service to Hogwarts. Albus opened the bottle of champagne and poured it for everyone. He, as he did every semester waved his wand over his glass. Everyone knew it was to detect potions in drinks. They as professors were well aware of the charm and had watched "Madeye" do it with almost every plate of food. The only thing he never checked was his flask that he drank from.

Everyone took their drink, Minerva and Filius even checked their own drink as well. There were a couple of surprise intake of breath, but no one said anything.

Everyone talked jovially amongst themselves when someone ran out of drink Albus was quick to refill it. They were half way through their 2nd glass before he said, "Unfortunately we must at least look like we are doing our jobs. Continue to drink as we discuss, we still have three or four hours before the express returns. Any concerns before we begin?"

"Snape is not here. What are you going to do for potions?"

"Ahh, thank you Minerva. I had almost forgotten. I believe Madam Maxine brought a potions mistress with her. I have planned on speaking with them. Aurora, you have a mastery in potions as I remember. Could I impose on you to handle the first and second years? Just for the first week. I will take the other years even if I have to combine a few classes." His eyes were twinkling merrily. He knew she couldn't say no. This time of year even though the sky was clearer in the crispness of the cold. Outside time had to be limited.

She smiled thinly, she knew he was going to ask her. She really had no reason to complain, at least for the first week. "Of course Albus. I am happy to."

"Good, what other concerns are there?" Once more he filled up the glasses. No one said anything as he omitted the checking of the glass. So the others omitted it as well, unconsciously copying the headmaster.

Other items of interest were mentioned and dispensed with. "Hagrid, let me get your cup for you," starting to fill it up. He paused as if in sudden thought, "Alastor. It just occurred to me. This would be an ideal time for some Death Eater's to get to the station and disillusion themselves. I fear for the children. Can I impose upon you to perhaps use your invisibility cloak and watch for them and guard our children?"

"Of course Albus. If I was a DE scum that's exactly what I would do." Standing he hobbled out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. I got caught up. Still holding Hagrid's cup and the bottle in his hand. As he started to pour, the bottle slipped out of his hand. A second later his hand once more rose above the desk holding the bottle. I seem to be getting clumsy in my old age."

"Either that or you've had too much to drink yourself!" Argus seldom said anything at these meetings. Everyone including the headmaster chuckled. He refilled everyone's drink and took time to sip his cup, which he neglected to refill. "I know we have a lot to do before everyone returns. The second task will be on us soon." He made sure everyone had partaken of their drink.

"The last Item I want to bring up is Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom. I think those young men have entirely too much responsibility and too much freedom. We need to be strict with them. Since Potter seems to be the ringleader, whenever possible detentions and loss of privileges should be used. Even if one of the others breaks the rules."

"Can we do that though Albus? Shouldn't we punish the guilty party?"

"I think you'll see that Potter is at the epicenter of everything. Severus may have expressed himself wrong, but Potter really needs to be brought under control. It is after all for the greater good."

Everyone looked doubtful but nodded. The headmaster smiled, genuinely this time and refilled their glasses once more. "I'm sure it will become even clearer very soon." The long robes had caught the dropped bottle, the one without the additive. His "slip" brought the potioned bottle up and none of the professors had seen the muggle sleight of hand.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been an enjoyable ride so far. They played exploding snap, and as usual Harry's face always had soot on it. Naturally, Neville protested when he was accused of setting him up. "But you always do it to me!"

"That's because you are horrible at this, mate. Somewhere in the world there is a huge list of everyone that plays. I am certain that your name is always at the very bottom."

"It's true Harry, you're awful at this game. And Nevy I've seen the list. A self-updating version is in my father's filing cabinet, right behind the documentation of the Werdverle migration." She smiled prettily as everyone's eyes fell on her, everyone loved a good Luna tale. "And my Harry, he's not at the bottom."

"He isn't?"

"Well not always. Some new players rank below him before they move up. Oh!" Getting excited as she remembered something, "One time there was a dead guy under Harry. But his name left the list as soon as the game ended."

Everyone started to laugh, Harry just shook his head kissed her cheek.

Hermione couldn't help herself, "Werdverle migration?"

Neither could Daphne, "Dead guy?"

Luna sat up straighter, "Ooo you two are the smartest. That could have happened. He might have died in the middle of a Werdverle migration. They're not normally dangerous unless of course one is unwary, like if he was playing exploding snap!" She looked at the both of them in awe. "I'll owl daddy and tell him. But how did you two know that when Daddy and I hadn't figured it out?"

The pretty blonde and equally pretty brunette could only stare at the youngest. Their mouths opening and closing interrupting each other with "I", "um", and "she."

Harry interrupted, his voice suddenly hard. "Company."

No one knew what to expect. The middle of the floor was cleared and everyone was seated and appeared at ease. So they were surprised when a knock on the door revealed two little "firsties." They had to be the smallest girls in the history of Hogwarts. Flitwick was taller than them. And they were very nervous. Already dressed in their Hufflepuff robes they each had tears in their eyes and their wands in their hands.

"Mr. Potter sir?" The dark skinned girl with a blue streak in her hair asked.

"I'm Harry. Come on in. You're among friends. No one will hurt you."

The little brunette shook her head her gray eyes as big as saucers. "No! We can't. They hurt Mandy!"

"Who hurt Mandy?" Harry was careful to keep the anger out of his voice.

"She's this way, they pointed towards the front. Some big boys hurt her. I think they were snakes."

Harry stepped past the girl as the other backed out of the compartment and took a backward step towards the rear of the train. All of the time her hand and wand was pointing to the front. The other girls, once Harry had stepped past, twirled turning to follow Harry her wand also at the ready.

Luna cocked her head. Something was off about these girls. The voice was right, the mannerisms were fine, but something didn't feel right. This had nothing to do with her sight. This was a "Harry gut feeling." When the young one turned, she knew. "Harry look out!" And she followed it up with,"Stupify!"

The constant practice paid off, the red bolt flew from her finger true to the girl who dropped like a rock. The other girl seeing her friend attacked, shouted, "Diffindo!"

Already on alert, he batted the spell away and used "Incarcerous," before stunning her as well.

Heads appeared out of a few doors, and the Slytherin prefect, Ryan something or other, started to come down the passageway only to have Harry slam the door in his face. No amount of magic or strength of arm would open the door for him.

"Okay Luna, do you want to tell me why we attacked two firsties?"

Luna smiled, "but we didn't attack any firsties. I saw the girl turn and there is only one person that we know that has their robe flare so dramatically."

"Snape," Tracey answered needlessly, while Draco and Pansy exchanged a glance.

"Girls will a couple of you examine our two guests? If we are wrong, I don't want any other charges added."

Hermione nodded at Neville and surprisingly Pansy helped with the brunette. Bending over, she smelled their breath. "Polyjuice, without a doubt."

Going through the pockets she found a bottle with another dose in it; as did Hermione.

"We'll just have to see who our guests are. We suspect one of them," he not too gently nudged one of the girls. "Is Severus. We'll just have to be patient. Luna. I owe you one. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She thought it over. She knew he was playing, and hinting at having fun this evening, but Luna was in the mood for fun now. "Do you remember the movie?"

"Which movie?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, the witch movie."

"Oh, the witch movie! Which witch movie?"

Pansy and Draco once more looked at each other. Silently asking if they were still speaking the same language. All the words sounded the same, but it didn't make sense. To everyone else, things were back to normal.

Soon the potion wore off and the other guest turned out to be the auror that had accompanied Madam Bones. "Clarke-Smythe, wasn't it?"

Two angry eyes told him he was right.

"Harry," Draco called softly. When everyone eyes were upon him he asked. "You called blood feud. He is at your mercy. Are you going to kill him?" He asked pointed to the seriously underdressed Severus Snape.

Harry was serious. "If he had a wand in his hand and facing me I would be happy to. But that is wasteful and right now I am sure Madam Bones needs information."

"That is very ... generous of you."

"Oh Drakey. I didn't say we weren't going to have fun. Fun I hope he remembers for a long time."

A short time later the 8 were at the back of the train. Once again they had expanded the small platform so everyone could stand comfortably. Draco and Pansy were once more glad they made friends with the two triads. They watched as they transfigured the two men. "You know that transfiguration is several leagues above NEWT level."

The guys stopped singing, "Yeah our girls are geniuses. They can do anything."

Then they joined the girls in the refrain, singing, "Let's go fly a kite."

"Up to the highest height."

"and send it soaring.."

"Up to the atmosphere.."

"Up where the air is clear.."

"Oh let's go.. fly a kite!"

 **B/N I just want to say how frustrating it is to proof Dobby speak. But he writes it brilliantly. And yes, Ron thinks he's going to be the mayor of the centaurs. I'm sure he doesn't even know the meaning of mare. Rob4133 out.**


	13. The Dual Tales of the Duelling Duos

**Thanks again for everyone's kind words and feedback. Once more Thank you Mr. Beta. -Without his assistance this fic would not be near as good as he has helped make it.**

 **A couple of notes- Not required but it may help you understand what Luna is referring to when coming out of the woods. Go to and see Cameo's wordup.**

 ****** This is the important one ******* Below there is a section about Snape that my Beta -** Rob4133 **and I spoke of -It is very suggestive. This is as far as I am comfortable going - concerning adult content- We debated on including it- but I decided that Harry and Neville are incensed with the jerk, and this would be the type of sophomoric humor that 15 year olds would do.**

 **You have been notified.**

 **The French written below has either been translated for you before - in prior chapters - or is easy to decipher.**

 **The spells - some of which are my creation - are also easy to figure out based on content, or listed in Wikipedia or Google translate.**

 **Please enjoy. We are almost caught up to what I have written.**

 **Thanks again .**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The kids left the kites flying in the darkening sky. Once more they asked Susan to send a message to her aunt. Rather than get some junior auror involved, might as well let the boss know one of her aurors attacked a lord. They sat together at Gryffindor table. Everyone was seated and the other schools were mixed in with all of their friends, scattered throughout the hall.

"Welcome back," the headmaster said addressing everyone. "Before we begin the feast, it is my stern duty to unfortunately begin the new year with a punishment." His smile seemed cruel, though the words he spoke sounded regretful. "Mr. Potter, please stand."

Harry stood, wondering what the issue was. "It has come to our attention that you used magic on the express here. You were seen by a prefect. Is this not correct?"

"Someone attacked me."

"I will take that as an admission of guilt. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention tomorrow with Mr. Filch. Be seated."

Harry's eyes blazed with anger, Hermione and Luna tugged on his sleeve and whispered to "calm down," while the rest of the school looked on in shock. Harry sat/was pulled down and submitted to them whispering in his ear as the conversation around the hall picked up surprised; the golden boy got in trouble.

While Harry was being whispered to, Minerva was whispering in the head master's ears. "Do you really want the houses mixed together at the feasts? That Lovegood girl is there as well."

"And I notice that he is without his hat which is also required for feasts." Filius looked angry. "He is too full of himself. I should have dealt with him in September."

Dumbledore stood again, his hand slapped the podium instant silence. "Mr. Potter. You continue to flout authority. I have just been made aware that you are not properly attired. For feasts you are required to wear your hat. Additionally, people near you are not at their house tables. That's 2 more nights detention and another 20 points from your house."

Harry stood and willed daggers with his eyes. "According to 'Hogwarts a History' that is only required on opening and leaving feasts. And I see plenty of others without their hats as well."

"That's another night of detention and a further 20 points for your attitude. It is not adult to point out others shortcomings to excuse yours. I am very disappointed in you Mr. Potter."

"You are right on the wearing of hats," Harry conceded. "My apologies for that." Now angry at himself, he hated to admit it but the old bastard was right. He took a deep breath and tried to focus in order to keep his temper in check. "However, I disagree on the seating. You cannot change the rules because it suits you!"

Dumbledore once more slapped the podium. "I am Hogwarts! It is mine to control. Get out! Hogwarts elves are forbidden to feed you tonight. We'll see how you fare without eating."

Harry stood and moved to leave. The four girls and Neville standing to go with him. More than a couple from all of the others tables stood in support as well. Harry nodded, noting who had his back, but Dumbledore wasn't done. "Anyone who leaves with Mr. Potter with also loses house points and serve a detention."

Harry waved for the others to sit down, but Hermione and Luna refused with a soft but firm, No."

Even in his anger, they brought a smile to his face. "I will stand my ladies detentions. I am responsible for them."

"As I am for my ladies. Do as you will headmaster. Hogwarts is yours,... today." Neville's firm voice had more than one person shiver at the intensity.

They were met by Madam Bones and an Aurors Shacklebot and Dawlish. "Not even through dinner and already in trouble?"

"The headmaster decided that I was wrong in defending myself from an attack from Snape and your rogue auror."

"So you turned them into kites?"

He shrugged, "I didn't kill them. I didn't throw them off the train. We were bored."

"Would you turn them back?" She asked already knowing she wasn't going to get cooperation tonight.

"I'm sorry Madam. I have just received a week's worth of detentions. I don't wish to earn any more."

Luna piped in, "You heard the headmaster. He is Hogwarts. Let him have a crack at it." She was angry, they upset her Harry.

Hermione had to add, "Tell Billy Goat Gruff and his 2 bookends to help him. Harry, Luna and I did one kite; Neville and his girls did the other. Certainly the powers of Hogwarts can undo what some 3rd and fourth-year students did?"

Dawlish started to yell at their receding backs, but was stopped by his boss. "Really Dawlish? What do you recommend we do? They're spoiling for a fight. I really don't want to tell everyone I got my ass kicked by a 15-year-old."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The Granger's had just gotten home. The kids had just left for school the day before. Emotionally fatigued, it was hard letting your daughter leave you for 9 months of the year. She has not even graduated and already engaged, to a young man and another woman! To tired to cook, they had gotten take away. Dan loved his fish and chips.

"Tomorrow I have that root canal in the afternoon. We may have to eat out tomorrow as well."

"What about the crock pot. We.." The alarms had been set. Harry and the girls had impressed on them the need for safety, and the run in with that twit Malfoy had given them a healthy respect for safety.

"Should we call for the elves?"

"Not yet. It may be nothing but a stray setting off the motion alert."

Dan grabbed his shotgun while Emma pulled hers from that marvelous bag that Hermione had charmed.

Adrenalin pumping, the Granger's sat with their safeties off. They had only 2 lessons under their belt, but they were now grateful for those lessons.  
Part of the security system had automatically alerted a private company. If the Granger's don't call the company and use the proper code word then a call is made to the local constabulary.

Dan watched the front as the door knob was turned, while Emma tried to watch the back.

At some prearranged signal both front door and rear were kicked in within seconds of each other. Dan didn't wait, as soon as a face appeared in the door, he pulled the trigger. Behind him he heard Emma also fire. They each had another shell in place, as each door was now decorated with the evidence of their firepower and blood. Neither wanted to be the hero. They had no way of knowing how many now waited right out the door.

"Dobby, Winky emergency!"

Dobby and Winky had direct orders, no matter what else transpired, when the Granger's called emergency they were to go and get them to safety.  
Less than two seconds later, as each had to fire again, the two Grangers disappeared. As they were leaving Dan faintly heard the sound of a siren in the distance.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry was on his knees scrubbing toilets while Filch rambled on about whips and chains. The hated feline had it's back arched and spit continuously at the unoffending student.

"Master Harry sir!" Winky popped in. "We's took the Grangeys. Someone was at their house."

Harry stood up, and was already running for the door. "Tell the girls and Nev. I'll bring them in through the wards."

Winky popped out as Filch complained, "Where are you going, you ain't done yet!"

Harry spared a moment to stare at him. The green eyes scaring even the cat. "Family emergency. I will finish this tomorrow."

"You'll be expelled!" Filch yelled to his back.

"Go ahead!" He heard.

Already on the first floor, Harry was the quickest outside. Pushing open the gate he gathered both Granger's in his arms. He could faintly smell the recently fired shotguns. "Are either of you injured?"

"No we're fine. As soon as they tried to break in we protected ourselves and called for the elves."

"You did the right thing. Come on, let's go tell the girls you are okay. I'm sure they're worried."

He had each of their arms and hadn't even made it through the huge double doors when they burst open and Hermione ran out and threw herself at her parent's. Luna was only a second behind her, she didn't want to lose another mother. Tears were evident on both faces.

The parent's hugged and kissed the girls, while Harry ushered the parent's in the doors where Neville and his girls waited.

Smiles broke on the worried faces, "Good. Everyone was concerned." More Hugs exchanged, and once more the story told.

There was quite a crowd forming. "What are filthy muggles doing here! Potter you sullied yourself with a mudblood, and now you bring those filthy animals here?"

"Flint. You have exactly five seconds to apologize."

Flint shrugged, "I have nothing to apologize for Potter. You are obviously to puffed up with your self aggrandizement. It's time someone put you in your place. We will duel here and now. "

Already people were backing away. There were the "oohs" after Flint's diatribe. Normally this was the time for things to start quieting down around the castle, but the paintings and suits of armor had relayed everything to the headmaster and deputy. Individual students had also told other heads of house, everyone once again believed, "Potter's causing trouble."

"I see Davies standing there next to you. Is that how you feel Roger? Didn't I just see you at the head table with Fleur?"

He shrugged, "She's a pretty tart, but not human. Not worth getting excited over."

Luna laughed, "You couldn't stop drooling. You embarrassed yourself. I saw her kiss you goodnight, you shuddered when she did. I bet you had to change your shorts!"

"You shut up you little bitch, you are not human either."

Emma was still upset, thinking she was going to a place of safety only to come into another hostile environment. When Davies insulted Luna, Emma reloaded and snapped her weapon together, closely followed by Dan. "Is it always like this honey?"

"Not normally this bad, but yeah Harry and Neville seem to draw a lot of ire."

Harry laughed, "Good instincts Emma, but you won't need those again tonight. I've got this."

Dan murmured, "Both of them? At the same time?"

"Yeah, they're not much. Harry's got this." Tracey jumped in.

But Neville was focusing on the other students and professors, "No I don't think so Harry. I realize Lady Luna is your betrothed, but in this as in all things, I am your brother."

"Mr. Potter causing trouble again? You left detention to socialize?"

"Professor McGonagall. Did no one tell you that Hermione's parents were attacked?"

"Then they should bring it to the muggle authorities. They don't need to bring their troubles here. And that's another week's worth of detentions for you Mr. Potter."

"Nev. This is getting past the point of no return here."

"It really is. We may be ending our schooling early. Let's see what happens in the next few minutes."

"Agreed."

Flint misreading the conversation as fear, decided to push. "What's the matter Potter? Now that the teachers are here are you afraid that you won't be able to cheat? Just like you did to get into the tournament?"

"Flint, don't be in such a hurry. I'll get to you in a moment."

"I've got your back, Theo."

"Oh that's very good. Actually though you'll be watching his front. Because Harry is going to pin loudmouth to that wall." He pointed to an empty spot 12 feet above the floor; "While I pin you to that one." He pointed to the opposite wall."

"No one will be 'pinning' anyone. At least none of my students." Filius strode forward, his eyes ablaze wand in hand. "I've had it with you two. We will duel. I should have taken you up on your challenge in September. Now we'll see how you fair against a champion."

"And I will stand in for Sinestra," Minerva said.

"Fine," Neville answered the two teachers. "We have 48 hours. We will meet you 2 on the Quidditch pitch at 9:00 am. Harry and I had so much hope for you two. We are disappointed in you. But first, you will note that both of the students in question are over 17 and therefore are of age. That duel will take place here and now."

The two teachers suddenly were hesitant, they asked themselves, "Where is that sudden anger coming from?"

"Nev. Plan 'C'?"

He thought of it for a moment, "Yeah. I agree. Misty, Winky, Dobby. Plan 'C"

"Aye Lord Longbottom."

The three elves that had appeared at his call. Disappeared just as suddenly. The girls heard the plan, and immediately spread out, Daphne standing near the Granger's.

The staff didn't know what had happened. They had been in the process of preparing a platform in the middle of the entranceway.

Harry took over, "Here's the plan, professors." He had spit the last word out like it was a filthy word, unfit for use in public. "Lord Longbottom and I are going to defeat these two losers in our honor duel. None of the allies of house Longbottom or Potter will be in school for the next two days."

Her voice was clipped, despite her questioning herself she still couldn't help it, her anger came forth. "And where will you be?"

"Since you are no longer a friend or ally, I have no desire to tell you. Let's get this duel over. I am suddenly sick of this place."

"A moment Harry." Hermione interrupted. She spoke to the crowd, "The last time we were in this situation someone interrupted Lord's Potter and Longbottom and only suffered a stunner. The kid gloves are off. We were just insulted and challenged by peers and some we respected. Interference will be met with injuries requiring Madam Pomphrey's intervention."

There was some murmuring about this, but not a lot. Everyone knew this was serious. Every school was represented, no one had been impressed with Hogwarts so far.

Albus stood by himself, disillusioned from view. This had been the most fun he had in months. Potter and Longbottom wouldn't get their comeuppance tonight, but in 2 days time...

Fleur stood stony faced, she hated this place and this tournament. Friends were hard to come by in the first place, but now it was even worse. She had hoped that Davies fellow could have resisted her allure. She had been looking forward to a nice time. The entire night he was an octopus his hands everywhere. She had ended the date early and thought to save him embarrassment. She knew her goodnight kiss to his cheek had caused him to climax. She didn't think anyone else had seen.

Suddenly a hand was in hers. The pretty blonde smiled sweetly at her. "You do have some friends here. Don't let the cochons get to you."

"Zhank you."

She smiled sweetly at the elder blonde. "The shows about to begin, enjoy it."

"Will your men win?"

She waved the question away disdainfully, "Please. A pufferminx has a better chance surviving a snowstorm than those two ruffians. No, the real show is afterward when all of the "masters" will try to take them off the wall. Make sure everyone makes fun of them, neither one of them is a nice boy."

Roger and Theo stood side by side at the end of the raised platform. There were some heavy protection wards up, the occasional flash of reflected light shining on the edge of the ward.

The rules given, Flitwick signaled the start of the match with the landing of a dropped towel to the floor. Before the towel had even hit the floor both Roger and Theo had fired a curse. Flint shot a bonebreaking curse while Davies came out with a standard bombarda.

As if they were psychically linked (they're not), the two youths snorted and stepped to the side and started to run at their opponents. Neville yelled, "Densa caligo!"

Harry yelled, "Lapides Pluere maximus!"

The two older boys were looking for powerful spells to their front. Suddenly a thick fog sprung up around them and before they could finte incantum a heavy shower of stones started hitting them. The shower of stones had them losing their focus, more than one rock had hit them in the head. A quick homenum revelio showed exactly where they stood in the fog and two quick stunners took away their consciousness.

It wasn't even a challenge. The two young lords had hoped they would have gotten closer. They were looking for some physical confrontation. They let it rain rocks on the lads for a few seconds longer before stopping that and the fog. As promised they each used a "Colloshoo Maxima," and really over powered it. Waking the guys up they cast one more spell, "Cantis."

Before walking out the door, Neville called back, that last spell was just for your entertainment. They could hear the two guys each starting to sing. Of course they each chose a different song.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Without prompting, the elves appeared as soon as they left the gates.

"You sure you don't mind Nev?"

"Nah. Grandmum will love the company."

"Mum and Dad, we had best go to your home first. I'm sure everyone is going spare looking for you."

"That's a good idea Honey. How are we going to explain our disappearance? And our sudden reappearance?"

The kids looked at each other, "Ahh, we'll wing it."

"Now that's a Harry plan."

Everyone found it just humorous enough to relieve the tension.

Daphne dropped her wand in her hand as she suddenly remembered, "Oh Tory! I can't leave her there!"

"It's fine mistress," Misty answered. "She went first. She is waiting on us at Master Nevy's.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Splitting up, Misty took two trips as did Dobby and Winky to get everyone where they were going. The Potter's and Granger's were dropped in the small stand of trees in the back yard away from the police. There were lights flashing and at least five men in the back alone. Harry sent Dobby to Director Bones to let her know they may need an assist here.

Dan called from the small copse of trees, "Hello the house!" He didn't want to get shot walking into his own backyard.

Immediately the police alerted to the call. "Who is there?"

"It's Dr. Granger. I'm with my wife and daughter."

"We were worried about you folks. Come forward."

"I have my shotgun. It's currently broke open and unloaded."

"Very good Dr. Granger," suddenly there were a lot more people in the back yard, they were all certain each and every one had a weapon pointed at them. "Come forward slowly, hands up. Your weapon in one hand away from your body."

Everyone moved very slowly with hands raised. Luna started chanting, "Put your hands in the air like you just don't care."

Despite the situation, Hermione just had to ask. "Just how much TV did you watch?"

One of the constables answered, "Word up!"

The senior Detective introduced himself, "I'm DCI Tibbs."

"Really?" Emma couldn't help herself. It was a favorite movie.

He smiled. "You have no idea how many people react the same way. So tell me what happened?"

The detectives had separated everyone, the kids admitted they arrived afterward and were here for support, while the parents told the tale.

"You don't appear to be too upset over it?"

Both Granger's explained how they were still acting on adrenalin and would feel it soon.

"How many were there? Did we kill anyone?"

"There were eight of them Dr. Granger. Your close circuit TV system showed four each in the front and at the rear. Now it's possible that you were able to escape out the rear just as you said without them seeing you, but something isn't adding up here. The other thing I want to know is your involvement." He had been looking at the Granger's when he turned and looked at Harry. "We checked and cross referencing turned up that your relatives were jailed for abusing you. Isn't that right Mr. Potter?"

20 minutes earlier

Amelia sat nursing a scotch. It had been a long day and she was drained. "Saul are we getting older, or are those kids just more powerful than I remember being?"

It had taken 3 Unspeakables all morning to undo the "kites" and then all afternoon to grill them. They were both disgusted at the crimes the two had committed. Snape was a loyal death eater playing Dumbledore for a fool. Clark-Smythe was unmarked but a sympathizer but had been on the take since he had sworn his oath.

He chuckled, "Both I imagine. Don't fret about canceling those spells. First, all of them are powerful and second, and this is their major advantage, being bonded they automatically act in concert. It's like trying to undo a Merlin enchantment."

She snorted again at the tattoos on Snape. He had been forced to show his tattoos all day long. He had demanded that they get someone competent enough to remove them. However, he was disappointed when he was told that the spells were too well done.

Croaker knew what she was smirking about. It made him smile as well. "It will be a long time before you find anyone that can cover or even glamour those tattoos."

"Why is that? You would think a glamour would at least cover them."

"Can't." He said shaking his head. "I could tell right away, that's a Lovegood family magic. You might get Xeno to remove it, but I doubt he would consider it."

Once again they laughed as they looked at the picture of a very angry Severus Snape. He had been restored to human, (again as close as he was before). He was bare chested and on his chest written in neat bright green iridescent ink was a tattoo that flashed every 20 seconds. "Wand polishing around back."

After he turned, his back also had a tattoo. Also flashing but this time in bright orange, "Insert wand there." Followed by an arrow pointing down. In smaller script, flashing yellow, "Pay the man a sickle."

They were going to toast the kids again when an elf popped into her office. "Madam Bonsey?"

She sighed, her day wasn't over yet. "Yes. Wait I know you don't I?"

"Yes'm."

"Wait you're Lord Potter's elf."

Saul turned, suddenly interested. "Wait you're Dobby Potter? You're the one who shut down Gringott's and is trying to repopulate the house elf nation by yourself?"

Dobby stood a little taller. "I is."

"Wait. What? Why don't I know about this?"

Dobby shook his head, "Gots no times for stories. The great Harry Potter's Grangey's boom boomed some bad mens. Then The Great Lord Potter and Lord Nevy stuck some bad boys on the wall."

"I'm tired Dobby. Your master keeps me busier than a one eyed kneazle watching two rat holes. What does Lord Potter need?"

He cants tell muggle aurors that house elfs took his Grangeys to safety."

"Oh, yes. I can see how that would be a problem. Want to take a road trip Saul?"

"Your boy has been entertaining me all day. I think I would like to meet him."

Present time

"Harry?"

"Yes Luna love?"

"I know it's been a not a fun day, but it's a very important day. Some good things are going to happen in the next five minutes."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Excuse me miss. Who are you?" The detective asked.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm Harry's fiance'."

"What are you, 13?"

Offended, she answered, "I'm 15 thank you very much."

Mr. Tibbs was getting confused. I see an engagement ring on your finger miss. Who are you engaged to?"

"I'm engaged to Harry," Hermione answered matter of factly.

Dan and Emma buried their face in their hands. They were sure they were going to jail or a mental institute.

He turned to Harry. "You can't be engaged to two girls. They're too young, so are you."

"Sure I can, and we're not getting married tomorrow."

"It's against the law to be married to two women." He said matter of factly.

DCI Tibbs realized he was going off on a tangent, but there was something not quite right here. With his experience, he could tell that weren't guilty of a crime that he knew of, but his nose was leading him somewhere. And wherever it was it was giving him a headache.

"The laws could change between now and when we get married, besides if they decide to marry me, what's it to you?"

He pointed his pen at the young man, " You can't ..."

Three people walked in together after each showing credentials at the door. "Okay this day is getting stranger by the minute. I have disappearing reappearing victims that claimed to have come from a copse of woods that was thoroughly searched twice. A young man engaged to two underage ladies, and now three strangers with credentials high enough to enter a secured crime scene. Oh and wait for it. I have five suspects who disappeared right in front of the cameras. can anyone explain this?"

As if on cue the three newcomers and Harry exclaimed, "Shit."

Dan jumped to his feet. "Colonel Markum?"

"Captain Granger. Good to see you."

"And you sir. What brings you here?"

"You do."

Mr. Tibbs interrupted, "Excuse me, colonel. Why are you here? And who are your associates."

"Quite right. Here are my bona fides. As to who they are, well I drove up. My driver waits outside, these folks seemed to pop in from nowhere."

The twinkle in his eye showed Harry and anyone else paying attention that he knew more than he let on.

"Hermione," Luna interrupted. "What was that word you used to try to explain seeming unexpected good fortune or coincidence?"

"Serendipity?"

"Yes. Exactly. Thank you. Well this is not that. This is supposed to happen and it was always going to happen. Now what happens from here forward depends on how good you do your job Harry."

He sighed. "Luna could you have given me some warning?"

"Oh Harry no. Do you know what would have happened had I told all of this ahead of time?" She almost looked scared.

Everyone suddenly was nervous, "Neither do I, but it wouldn't have been good."

"Luna," Hermione chided. "Harry, get the ball rolling."

"Yes love."

"Excuse me. I'll conduct the interviews if you don't mind." He was getting a little testy.

"We can wait but your way will only confuse you. Trust me, just for a little while. Maybe we can end this before midnight."

"I knew I should have taken vacation this week. Go ahead, if it will clear things up."

"Everyone, this is Madam Bones she is a representative of... the police as well. Do you have documents?"

"I do.." She said giving them to Tibbs. "This is Saul he is an associate of mine."

"Are you a monk?" Tibbs asked.

"You are not the first to ask that, and the answer is no. Let the lad go. He's doing fine. I suspect from what our little seer is saying, everything will be clear soon."

Luna nodded her head.

"Colonel, Are you here for Mr. Granger?"

"No Lord Potter. I'm here for you."

Except for Luna, you could have knocked everyone else over with a feather.

"Lord Potter?"

"Yes sir."

"DCI Tibbs. Call your supervisor. Have him run my name through the computer. Here's my card, on the back is today's code word make sure you give it to him."

"Yes sir." After getting permission to use the phone. He made his call while Harry continued.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Of course you do Harry. Who does he look like?"

"Little girl you say Santa and I'll turn you over my knee."

Everyone got a chuckle. "I am Saul Croaker. That was some fine transfiguration you three did on Snape."

"Thank you. That git deserved it."

Luna stage whispered, "Even his initials are S. C.!"

"Colonel, how does the military even know about me?" Harry asked ignoring Luna's observation, for now.

"I work for MI5. We keep an eye on your community. Our computers are keyed to alert us with certain high profile names appear."

"Like Granger?"

"Certainly. Anyone involved with Lord Potter is going to have some scrutiny on them."

DCI Tibbs came back in. "That was fairly clear. I am to render all assistance to you, You will be the final authority on anything associated with this case."

"That came from your supervisor?" Emma was curious.

"No, it came from my bosses boss. And he got it from his. What do you want me to do?"

"Well for now, we are going to get you caught up to date. We will go from there. Lord Potter? You had the floor."

"Okay Colonel. One question. How much can we tell him? Can he be trusted?"

This really was a strange day. Not only was his supervisor okay with the colonel, he was almost obsequious about it. Then he turns the interview over to the boy. Tibbs got himself under control. "To be fair," he told himself, "you did it too."

"Yes he can Lord Potter."

"Okay, let's start with that. We'll be here all night if have to go through that. I'm Harry. DCI Tibbs can you tell your people not to come in or even look in the windows for the next 30 minutes. By then the majority of your questions will be answered."

"Madam Bones the colonel obviously knows about us, with your consent I'm going to tell Tibbs."

She nodded as he came back. "Tell me what?"

"How the Grangers got away. Most likely how the criminals got away, and what it is all about."

"That would be wonderful. And all of this is covered under the official secrets act?"

The colonel nodded. "Go ahead lad, surprise me."

Everyone laughed, "Okay. If you're sure. Winky. How about tea for everyone?"

A short grayish something appeared and answered, "Okay Master Harry. Tea for everyone."

"Not me Winky. I want pudding."

Hermione and Harry snorted, "Of course you do."

"What was that?" Tibbs pointed.

"That was a house elf," Saul explained. "Let me take over Harry I've been at this a little longer than you."

"Works for me, but first. Dobby."

"The Great Lord Harry Potter. What cans I do for you?"

"Seal the windows and doors for us please. I am trusting DCI Tibbs, but I don't know his men. I don't want sound or anyone able to see anything if they look in."

Saul went through the abbreviated version of the history of magic. Harry spied Hermione she was intensely watching and listening. He knew she wanted to take notes and ask questions. Tibbs took it well, asking pertinent questions. Especially what his officer should do if they were confronted with a wand.

The colonel added information in as well surprising everyone with the depth of knowledge that the crown possessed.

For his part Harry aided both the colonel and the inspector. They were not aware that Sirius was not guilty and that Pettigrew was alive and the real culprit. Harry offered to get a picture to the Colonel. "The picture will be 15 years out of date, but he still looks almost the same."

It took closer to an hour, but Mr. Tibbs had all of his questions answered and a number to report any findings to.

The Colonel asked, "Any saved rounds?"

"Huh?"

"He means Harry is there anything else we should know before the meeting breaks up?"

"Yeah I guess. Now is a good time to go into it." He briefly told them about the confrontation at Hogwarts. Harry mentioned how Filius and Minerva had challenged them to a duel in two days time. The girls told everyone how Harry and Neville had stuck the students on the wall and dared the professors to remove them.

"What about Dumbledore?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure if he's evil. He sure is acting like it with all of the detentions, and now all of the professors are after Neville and me. Dumbles power is fading fast and he may be slipping into his dotage. But there is still plenty of power and experience."

"We'll have to take another road trip tomorrow Amelia. Sounds like the staff has been dosed with something. Those two on the wall. Take them off or not?"

Harry's eyes got intense. Even Tibbs could feel the spike in power. "Take then down if you want. You can tell them, say what you want about me, but speak badly about my family again and people will be cleaning up what's left of them with a sponge. One of them is a Death Eater in training, the other is leaning that way."

"Two final rounds. Firstly. Captain. Your commission is as of this moment reactivated. It comes with a promotion. Congratulations Major Granger."

That was a surprise. He had thought he left that world behind him. He blinked once and then a second time before his brain engaged, "Your orders sir?"

"In the next couple of days. Get to this address." He handed him another card. "They will kit you out, and requalify you on with your pistol. Keep that shotgun handy, too."

"Are you folks staying here?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "As soon as we are done here. The elves will seal the house. We're going to Longbottom manor today and going to look at my house sometime tomorrow."

"Take this then. He said handing him a phone. It's a satellite phone. It will work anywhere on the planet as long as there is a satellite somewhere in space above it."

"What do we do about power and won't magic destroy it?" Hermione asked.

"It's shielded against the magic. Took us a few years to work that out, as far as power is..."

"I'll take care of that," Saul said taking the phone. A couple minutes of concentration, "Here. Now it works off of ambient magical energy. Just like the wards do."

In a deep breathless voice, Hermione demanded, "You have got to teach me that spell!"

"After Hogwarts, come to work for the unspeakables and you girls will both have good jobs that will teach you a lot."

"What will Harry do?"

"Don't worry about me sweetie. You and Hermione can earn the gaellons and I'll raise the babies!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

A very tired Amelia met Saul at the gates at 09:00.

Saul looked fresh as if he just returned from a nice weeks vacation.

"You look fresh."

"And you look like hell. My schedule isn't quite as rough as yours. I have a potion that will keep me going for another eight hours, but after that, I'll be out for a full day or more. You don't have that option."

They pushed open the gates. Both knew the headmaster would be coming to greet them.

"I see you are wearing your monocle today." Normally the staid inspector just lets it dangle from the tether.

"I reconfigured it last night. It's very handy but somewhat limited as well. If I know what I'm looking for I can set it," she showed him the tiny runes along the inside edge. "Six hours charge gives me about eight to ten hours of use. Something Potter said struck a chord with me. He mentioned the professors suddenly being against him. When I know for a fact that Minerva was trying to help him as recently as a month or so ago."

"So you suspect potions?"

"I do."

Saul laughed, "You know you're going to have 3 schools worth of hormonal students there. I'm sure that most of them have had one kind of potion or another recently."

She didn't sound happy about that. "Yeah I know. Good thing that this has a color indicator that will indicate which type of potion. "I'll have a hell of a headache tonight though."

They had just reached the front doors when they opened of their own accord to be greeted by the headmaster, Deputy, and Professor Flitwick. Madam Bones gave a Saul a significant look and a nod as she let her monocle drop from her eye.

Amelia, a trained investigator with over 25 years of service in the DMLE took the entire scene in a single glance. As her friend and associate predicted, her monocle displayed an impressive amount of colors and color combinations.

The entranceway was designed for many people to use at one time, and this was no exception. Her sweep of people provided a host of information for her to sort through. Her self-fulfilling prophecy immediately started to take hold. With a sigh she put her monocle back in, and once more remembered why she hated the thing. A necessary "evil", it had helped provide clues that had solved many a case.

Her second glance showed students from 3 schools, most of which were laughing with their friends at the two helpless students hung high on the wall.

Their chins resting on their chests, a lot of displeasure over the treatment of the guests was taken out on the two young men. Professors from every school were in attendance, most of them consulting with one another, a few still casting 'finite incantum' without any success.

While that occurred, Bones watched as a beautiful young lady, not affected by any potion, she noted. Almost everyone else excluding educators from other schools had some potions in them, the other notable exceptions, she saw was Hagrid who was standing near Madam Maxime with a surprisingly potion free Professor Trelawney standing in the middle of the two except she was standing on the third stair to be more their height. The monocle dropped again as she saw the three holding hands.

"Auntie!" Amelia was impacted by a not so young Susan. She smiled, she looked so grown up. She too had a couple of potions swirling around her. One she knew about, the soft pink was evident in most of the young ladies around. The other an unfamiliar orange color.

The monocle had been handed down from Bones to Bones, her niece would receive it next. It was capable of many things depending on how one turned the different rings to align the runes. Many different types of vision were possible, but each had its limitations and the time to reset from one ability such as spying potions within people; to say for example, switching to infrared or invisibility view.

She hugged her niece back and was about to speak when a voice rasped from high on the wall.

"What is zat Roger dear? You are thirsty no? No doubt due to your marvelous performance. Your voice is magnifique. Here you poor dear, let me give you zhis drink, 'Augmenti." She pointed her wand at the hapless aggressor.

"Oops. Je suis désolé, I missed again. How disappointed you must be in me. I keep hitting you in ze groin."

Susan giggled, "Those two have been singing all night. They finally managed to cancel that spell. Fleur has been doing that at least once an hour. Hagrid told me the headmaster is quite put out with her and has asked her to stop but since she from Beauxbatons can't really do anything to her."

"I understand Lords Potter and Longbottom dueled them."

She nodded, "I didn't see it, from what I've heard it wasn't much of a duel. But everyone is saying how Potter and Longbottom have to face Flitwick and McGonagall tomorrow in another duel."

Croaker walked up to the Bones' girls. "Well?"

"Almost everyone. Including the head. Notable exceptions are the pretty young lady washing the front of Davies pants, Madam Maxine, Hagrid, and surprisingly Trelawney."

"Dumbledore?"

She nodded, "Him too."

Saul nodded, "Makes sense." To Susan he asked, "Tell me young lady. What do you think of Harry Potter?"

She snorted, "That cheater? He finds a way to cheat to enter the tournament, then once he's in makes a mockery of it. No one likes him except his sluts and Longbottom."

Aunt Emilia said dangerously, "Susan..."

"Sorry Auntie, but it's true."

"I think that answers that question. But if you ladies will excuse me, I have to have a word with the headmaster."

Saul left them while Susan and she hugged one more time. She had to have a conversation with Flitwick and McGonagall. If what she suspected is true, it would explain why two dedicated educators handled the whole situation so poorly.

She paused amused as a house elf levitated a cup and a straw to a waiting Davies, right before he was going to sip the liquid, Fleur hit him in the groin again further spreading the stain.

"Oops!" Her hand covered her mouth in faux surprise, "I am of course desole. But I am naught but a creature."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

She found the two of them together. "Damn that Potter," Flitwick exclaimed as he tossed back a shot. It didn't matter that it was Wednesday morning and he was supposed to be in class.

"Really," she said plopping down in the chair uninvited. "I expressed similar sentiments yesterday. But you know Filius as much trouble as Potter is causing me, he's not the root of it. Now will one of you two educators tell me why you feel you had to challenge two 15-year-olds to a duel? Is this a new teaching method?"

Minerva had been sitting quiet, a mixture of emotions plain on her face. Anger, guilt and a twinge of fear each fought for dominance. She finally spoke, "I'm so angry at them. Both of the boys, but I'm even angrier at myself."

Director Bones was known as being tough, a no-nonsense girl. This required a defter touch. "Have you ever felt like this towards any student?"

She stopped and thought of it. Amelia saw Filius thinking it over also.

"No, I've been angry before. Angry enough to spit venom. But I've never felt like this before. At least I don't think so."

"Me either."

So what does that tell you two?"

It didn't take the two of them to reach the same conclusion. "How many," the diminutive professor asked?

"Almost everyone," she answered letting the monocle fall for dramatic effect.

"What about Albus?"

"He has the same affliction. Why don't we go and see what Poppy says."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Saul greeted the headmaster who was in conversation with Septima Vector, "... and the spell will impact them."

"Pardon the interruption Headmaster, Professor Vector. I believe this is a case of not seeing the forest for the trees."

"Unspeakable Croaker. Welcome. What do you mean?"

"You are looking at the problem of getting the boys off the wall."

A little short from being up most of the night, "Of course. That's why we are all here."

Saul held up a hand stopping him in mid-rant. "You didn't let me finish. If you already know your spell won't impact the boys, you should not be asking what's wrong with the spell, but what's stopping the spell."

Dawn began to break.

He continued, "I know the background of both Longbottom and Potter, and I am hearing the both of them have told everyone they are the heirs to Godric Gryffindor."

Vector and Dumbledore nodded, finally making headway here. "The problem headmaster is you have been fighting Hogwarts all night. You're the headmaster, touch the wards."

Dumbledore cursed inwardly. He didn't like an unspeakable showing up at his school and lecturing him like he was a pupil. Even though he suspected the grizzled cowled man was right.

It was harder to touch the wards today and than it had ever been. He attributed most of this to being tired. None of what the two young lords had said registered with him, the age old difference between hearing and listening. After less than a minute after he touched the wards and "felt" Hogwarts unhappiness, he in effect commanded the wards to let them go. If only he had humbly asked...

The two distressed bullies slid down the wall to the general applause and laughs of the students. There wasn't a lot of compassion there right now.

"Roger," Fleur said softening the "g" to a "j" sound, She stood over the boy who started to rise. "Here let me give you that drink." "Augmenti."

This time the stream of water hit him full in the face. She bent down and said, "I was told I have friends here. I believe them. They were kind when it was natural to be antagoniste to moi. Should you insult me again I will meet you with spells and none of them will be a simple lavage de visage, comprendre?"

Meanwhile ...

Poppy had been inventorying all the potions. Even with wards and traps and locks, potions can disappear from here at an astounding rate. The door opened, she expected the two "victims" at any moment.

"Amelia? Everything alright? Where are Mr.'s Davies and Flint?"

"Still hanging around Poppy," Filius answered entering last.

"I would like you to check these two for illegal potion poisons."

She sounded surprised, "Which do you suspect?"

"I'm not sure. My monocle indicates the type of potion affecting a person and it does so by color. Birth control soft blue or pink, lust, a bright green, anger and hate are red. This one is an orange. But there are indications of some kind of hate potions. By the way matron, you have the same orange indicators."

A trifle offended, "I routinely check myself for exposure to potions."

"Are there any other spells that you can use? Outside of the normal ones I mean."

Poppy didn't hesitate, she cast three separate detection spells, first on Minerva. After the third one, she paused and cast the same spell on Filius, and then on Madam Bones as a control. Finally, she cast it on herself. Sighing, she dragged them into her office and waved at the chairs there. There several bookcases each on filled with books laying on top of the other books. Two windows provided natural light and she had the standard lights as well.

"Okay, there's both good news and bad news here. The three of us have been affected by a special type of hate poison. Which is why it didn't show red. This one is called "Antipathy."

"Antipathy? I've never heard of it?"

"I'd be surprised if you had. It's fairly rare because its of limited use."

Amelia was intrigued, she'd never heard of it. "Why is it limited?"

"Because unless one is dosed fairly regularly it can wear off quickly and strong emotions can break it. Also once the potion is applied you have to draw attention to the subject fairly quickly. Its benefit is that it is difficult to diagnosis. You almost have to be looking for it, as in this case. Now that you know, you can let this pass normally as long as you, (and me), aren't potioned again it will weaken soon."

Filius was adamant, "No we need to purge this now. We have an appointment tomorrow and I for one don't want to be under the influence of anything tomorrow morning."

"I almost forgot, Merlin's marbles those boys have had their share of misfortune. They don't need a couple of professors trying to kill them as well."

Filius's eyes were alight with intensity, his heritage and many years of dueling were coming forward. "I've never dueled anyone near as powerful as those two. It would be quite the ... battle."


	14. Luna on the loose, Hedwig the Heroine

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in bringing the latest chapter up. A couple of apologies first.**

 **1) Below is a cliffhanger- in the parlance - 'cliffy' - It wasn't really intentional - time and circumstance dictated. To be more precise - We are now caught up with what I have typed so far. With the holidays it (American Thanksgiving- turkey was great thank you very much), and other things I'm behind on my writing.**

 **The "good news" (I can't believe I just typed that!) The good news is I've been laid off, and so will have more time to write. As long as I can pay the electric and internet bill - this should give us more time.**

 **2) If you're expecting a big battle - forget it. No way would a clear headed McGonagall and Flitwick want to battle a couple of 15 yr olds. But there will be others soon I expect.**

 **A guest commentator asked:** Wait, did Mr. Bole end up liking what he was compelled to do under specific circumstances, without being in those circumstances?

 **A fair question- Mr. Bole - like any other red blooded male- began to think if it is going to get him the attention of some young ladies - then it is a good thing. Whether the compunction on him was a lasting one or not - I'll leave up to the reader. I at this point have no plans to expand on that - but since this is going to be a looong multipart story- who knows - You're suggestions are appreciated.**

 **To continue - Look for the pizza soon, some more fun with Percy the prat, and another "goody" I've been thinking about.**

 **Omake- my google translator - says this means sauces. It may or may not have anything to do with the plot. This one is more of a minor rant.**

 **Lastly - thank you to all of you, Mr. Beta - Rob4133 (read his tales, good stuff there). Please comment both positively and negatively-So we know how we are doing.**

 **bob**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Earlier that morning.

Luna's dreams were normally of two or three different kinds. Her favorites are where she travels down the road of possibilities and pinging back and forth between two or three different ones. She likened it to that silver ball she saw that bounced back and forth between two bumpers making bells ring and lights flash. Very fun, very distracting. She also had the dreams where she was on a ship. She stood at the prow of the ship and followed that path of a life. Most times this was okay, she invariably learned something from the person, whether male or female in that other reality. But it could be boring too. The few times she didn't like where this person was steering their life, she would order the captain to fire a broadside. This always jerked the person awake with a nasty migraine and removed her from the dream. She always smiled sweetly when someone told her they woke with a severe headache. Luna always asked, "annnd... have you been good?"

Last night it was the former type of dream. A lot of fun, but sometimes she just didn't remember who she was. She could more easily remember the two she visited. In this case, two ladies, one whose name was Theresa Bornstein and the other was Evanna Lynch. (A/N 20 imaginary house points if you can identify these ladies).

Harry was gone, which wasn't unusual. He always woke early to "greet the sun" as he called it. Whether there was a sun showing or not. She wondered if he could greet it, when he couldn't see it. Very confusing.

Normally he was the one who reminded her exactly who she was, being a drifting seer was so hard! 'Mione was always a bit difficult first thing in the morning.

Her pretty love was lying on her back softly snoring her brown locks had done their usual job of tangling itself. She knew she was going to hear her swear softly while she brushed it, even though she still chastised everyone else for swearing.

She needed to remember everything bout herself, dithering around think about Hermione's hair was fine but she didn't feel like waiting. Straddling Hermione, she gently rocked up and down on the girls which were barely visible through the thin shirt. "Hermione. C'mon 'Mione wake up. Who am I?"

"Not now Luna. I'm trying to sleep." She refused to open her eyes.

"I know I'm Luna, but who am I?" Her pushing on Hermione's chest got a little more forceful. "'Mon 'Mione. Get up. Who am I?"

Sleep was impossible now. Her eyes opened, this time with a bit of fire. "Someone who will die if you don't leave my boobs alone!"

"Silly 'Mione. You won't kill me. You love me. We gotta see Harry. He needs us. He is still angry."

"Harry needs us?" She jumped out of bed and ran to the adjoining loo.

"I'll ask someone else. Maybe they'll tell me who I am."

Luna wandered down to the small informal dining room. Being winter, Augusta kept the manor warm. She was just old enough that the cold began to creep into her bones. A few extra degrees helped fight that.

Barefoot, dressed in her shorty shorts saw Harry sitting on one of the more comfortable chairs. He had a towel that he had used to wipe the sweat off of him. He had planned on having a cuppa before showering. His eyes were closed and he didn't open them until Emma spoke. "Good morning."

Brightly as always with her dreamy smile, she answered, "Good morning mum. Who am I?"

"Umm Luna, did you forget something?"

She shook her head negatively. "No. I don't think that's right. It's close but...," remembering a game show she saw, "Thanks for playing! Shall we try our next contestant?"

Harry smirked, "I'm almost sorry we ever showed you television Luna."

"Harry!" She yelled hopping on his lap. Once more hurting the boys. She kissed him soundly as Hermione came down the stairs, while Dan and Neville walked in from outside.

"Good morning Nevy! Good morning Daddy Granger. Who am I?"

"Luna, did you forget your shirt?"

"Ahnnt!" She said imitating a buzzer. "That's close to what Mum said. Doesn't anyone know who I am?"

Harry pulled her closer. "Luna love, come here. I'll tell you." She leaned in and he whispered in her ear before kissing her.

"That's right! You always know don't you Harry?"

"Of course. That's my job."

"What's your job?" Hermione asked sitting down before pouring some tea for herself. She was going to need several cups quick, fast, and in a hurry, if she was going to get Luna's nargles out.

"Oh Luna forgot who she was again."

"That's better than waking up mad at everyone."

Augusta and the other girls came in together as Emma asked, "Why doesn't Luna have a shirt?"

"I have a shirt. I have a lot of them. Dobby brought all of my clothes last night."

All the teens smirked while Emma pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

As Dobby's name was mentioned, he popped into the room. No one thought it strange that he poured himself a cup of coffee before popping to the windowsill and watched his family this morning.

With exaggerated patience she asked, "I meant, why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Oh! That's easy. I'm not cold."

"Luna." Lady Augusta thought she would give it a shot. "Young ladies don't go around showing their assets."

"What? Is there a hole in my pants?" She said jumping up and trying to look at her own rear end. Everyone was chuckling, shaking their head.  
Neville said quietly, "Pure Luna."

She was about to drop her drawers to look in them when Tracey stopped her. "She means your boobs Luna honey."

Luna was genius level but this was one thing that she could never understand. "But Harry is showing his assets."

"Harry doesn't have assets he's a man. They don't have... breasts." Augusta just couldn't bring herself to say boobs.

"Sure he does. see?" She said manhandling Harry and her own breast. They're the same only mine are bigger, a little anyway."

"Merlin, Morgana, and Maeve. Give me strength, this child," she prayed.

Emma thought she would take another crack at it. "Luna you know that breasts are used to feeding babies, right?"

"What?" Dobby asked. "What happens if you have more than," he counted real quick, "four babies?"

"Well, the babies will have to take turns."

"Dobby if there a lot of babies some parents hire a wet nurse to help feed and care for them," Augusta supplied.

"Can breasts feed a lot of babies?"

Everyone was confused now. It wasn't in Dobby's nature to make fun of anyone. They knew he was earnest, but the questions were confusing.

It depends. A lot of babies would need a lot of milk and a lot of love. It's hard work taking care of little ones. Why do you ask?"

He didn't answer her question. Instead, he said, "Master Harry sir I needs to spends a lot of Gaellons."

"Care to tell me why?"

His head was shaking back and forth so fast, Harry thought something was going to fly off. "No Master Harry sir. It be something House Potter and House Longbottom will be needing."

He shrugged, "You've never lead me wrong Dobby. Nearly killed me a few times but even that was for a good cause. We trust you. Just tell me later okay?"

"Yes Sir Master Harry. Youse the greatest wizard." He was still complimenting him as he disappeared.

Luna had a secret smile and once more turned her attention to her love. Time for phase two. "Harry?"

"Yes Luna?"

"Grow your hair. Please? For me?"

Hermione spit her tea back into her cup. "What? You know it doesn't work that way."

"'Mione. We've never seen Harry get a haircut. If he can keep it short, then he can grow it long." She finished triumphantly.

Hermione moved her chair closer to her mates and rested her chin on her hand. After a few seconds she agreed. "She's right. I never noticed. Harry, we want to see your hair longer. Let's start with down to the middle of your back."

The others picked at their breakfast as they enjoyed the morning show. Both of the older women decided to have a private word with Luna later after they've had plenty of alcohol to help.

To the younger ladies, Hermione asked, "Don't you think he would look good with longer hair?"

"Nev," Harry started looking to deflect attention.

"Don't look at me mate. I don't care how long your hair is. And for your information, I have to get regular haircuts."

"Not any longer," Daphne and Tracey said not quite in stereo.

"I'm not sure how to do that." Harry finally answered Hermione and Luna.

"We'll write Dora and ask her for tips. Then we'll work on your breasts."

"My what?"

"Breasts. If you can grow your hair long, then you can grow boobs, and change your nail length and hair color. It'll be a lot of fun!" She exclaimed getting into it.

Further conversation was interrupted by an owl flying in and presenting its leg to Harry.

He was going to offer it a piece of bacon, but Hedwig came in barking angrily and scared the other owl away. She stood on the table in the exact spot the other one was in and barked at the retreating coward. She then took the bacon from Harry and yelled at him for a time.

"What was I supposed to do? I was just thanking him. It's only polite."

She cuffed him gently a couple of times understanding, "He's just a human after all. He just doesn't understand owls."

Before Hedwig flew away, Harry asked him. Feel like taking a quick trip to Gringott's? I'm sure Dobby's got it under control but I just want to be sure."

Hedwig was bobbing her head up and down. And stood patiently while he wrote the note out.

He was beginning to fold it when Hedwig interrupted him. "Prek," "Bark!" She yelled at him. Nipping at his finger.

"What?" He was confused and reread it. "It's all here. I signed it see?" He said pointing to the note.

Everyone watched while Hedwig's head moved left to right reading it. She shook her head 'no', and once more "barked" at him. Taking pity on him, she nipped him again. This time directly on his head of house ring.

Sheepishly he applied the indent of Potter head of house ring.

"Good thing he has three smart girls looking after him." Dan chuckled.

"And I need all three of them to keep me in line," he answered while stroking her feathers just the right way.

After Hedwig finished Harry's bacon, she took off after a final affectionate nip at his finger.

Harry finally got a chance to read the note before passing it to the girls. "It's from Cedric," Hermione said for everyone else. "It's very terse. It says that he is only paying back the debt in similar fashion. He tells Harry to take a bath with the egg and finishes saying that he still considers him a cheater and not to interfere with him in the second task. He signed it, 'Cedric the real Hogwarts champion."

Harry sighed, he had forgotten everything for a few minutes. "Oh well," he thought, "back to work."

"I'm going to take a bath, anyone want to come?" Hermione and Luna jumped up to go with him.

She didn't show it, but Luna was a little miffed. "The milk thing went as planned, but by Morgana's left nipple that letter pisses me off." She ranted silently. "I've been saving that Metamorphmagus for a special occasion. If I'd been a little more patient, all I had to do was wait on the mail."  
She was so incensed with events she didn't realize some of what she thought bled to her loves. They could sense her mood so gave her a little extra attention; which always brightened her day.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Ron followed after the Centaurs as best he could. Hs previous comments got a couple of strange looks towards him, but naught else.  
After another 45 minutes of tripping, falling, and swears. He found himself in a clearing. The difference was immediately felt and seen. He could tell there was strong magic here. Before the cold winds and deep snow hampered him. It was only after they had arrived did he notice that the three males were barechested, and seemed unaffected by the cold.

The large clearing had several dozen huts. They were high with wide doors. There was no snow on the ground and in fact, he was immediately overheated from his warm furs.

Firenze stopped to talk to him while Bane and Trell moved at a leisurely pace to the largest hut.

"We will wait here while they brief Magorian, our leader."

Noting him removing his outerwear, he continued, "Our magic keeps us warm in the winter and cool in the summer. But the only adult males have that magic. Colts and females require covering." He couldn't help but smirk a little at this.

Ron missed the smirk completely. He thought Firenze was being friendly. He looked for a place to put his furs. But opted for a patch of grass. "I don't see many around?"

He had been trying to see everything. There were a few males in the village, no lady horses, and kids.

"The mares and colts were warned that a stranger was near. They are seldom seen except by others of the village." Trying to assure the young wizard he wasn't being snubbed, he added, "It's our way."

Further conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Magorian. Massive arms, girded with bands of gold. His clear blue eyes were penetrating and he stood a massive 21 hands high. Without meaning to his voice boomed, "I am told that you are an emissary. A bridge to us from Hogwarts. What is your name?"

"I am Ron. I am ..."

"Yes, yes you could be a roan. I see that. And you are called Ronnie?"

"My mother calls me that, yes." He was suddenly nervous and started to stutter a few words. He wasn't even sure what an emissary was. So he decided to go with what Hermy and Looney told him. They loved him after all. "I was told to tell you, I am the mayor-bridge. Venus must rise and it must rise in me!"

It was easy to look at his feet. Magorian's eyes were penetrating, making him very nervous.

"But why you? Why must you do this?"

"Because, because... I can't go back!" Tears were in his eyes. "Luna and Hermione said that I have Centaur blood. I, ... T can shoot as well as a Centaur and something else about my pants, that I didn't understand. Something that would make me wanted by you."

"Wanted by me? I have a mate!"

"Everyone should have more than one mate. The more mates you have the more important you are."

Magorian scratched his chin in thought. Some of what he said made sense. A powerful leader such as himself should have many mares. Everyone knew the more mares one has determines their standing in the herd. The fact that a human male had offered himself as a mare was very disturbing. It was only because of his years as a leader that kept him from rejecting the idea outright. But the thought of him with a human, ugh... disgusting. But if these two seers were right then the stars may demand it of him. And his sternest duty was to protect the herd, no matter how repulsive the thought.

"Bring him to the range. Let us see if he can draw a bow."

A short walk later brought them to another clearing. This one had clearly defined targets a distance away.

"Provide Ronnie the roan mare with a bow."

Ron was handed a bow and notched an arrow. Gauging the distance, he marked there was no wind for the shot to drift. He pulled back the arrow to aim... And failed. He pulled again, The bow was too much for him.

The others saw his plight. Bane remarked, "Wizards are not strong of arm. They are weak."

Ron was incensed at this, but since he couldn't draw the bow, knew better than to say anything.

"Here," Trell said handing him another bow and arrow. "Try this. It will be more to your liking. Quickly Ron drew back and put three arrows on target. Two dead center, the other an outer ring.

Magorian asked Trell, "Why the mare's bow?"

Trell shrugged. "He is the bridge-mare. Should he not have a mare's bow?"

"It is disgusting!" Bane snarled.

Magorian had decided. If this is ordered by the stars then to ignore it is foolish to the extreme. It does us no harm to keep him as an unmarried mare." To Ron he asked, "You are unmarried?"

Ron turned bright red. He didn't know what being married or not had to do with being a mayor.

Seeing his hesitancy, Magorian repeated more gruffly, "Ronnie the roan. Are you a virgin? Are you unsullied?"

If possible his face turned even redder and once more he found his boots to be very interesting. Finally, as they waited for an answer, he said in a soft voice, "Yes Lord Magorian, I've not been with anyone. I am unsullied."

"Until we get an answer from the stars, we will treat him as I said. House him as an unmarried mare. Treated and dressed as any other."

"Do you accept these terms Ronnie the roan?"

Magorian had spoken, no further arguments presented.

Ron realizing he wouldn't die or be forced back to slavery, he gratefully replied, "Yes thank Lord Magorian. I am thankful. I look forward to being treated like an unmarried mayor."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

More than one goblin stopped talking in midsentence when Dobby opened the doors and walked in.

He waited patiently for the first available teller. Dobby saw the guards fingering their weapons. It only made him stand taller.

When it was his turn, the gruff goblin growled, "State your business elf."

Dobby looked at goblin that was trying to intimidate him. "Dobby be listening. You not barky barky with that last witchy. Buts you be growling at Dobby like a bad doggy. You bees new or member of grovel clan?"

He was still growling, "That's Clan Gravel."

"I's not have time for whiny puppy. I needs to see Bloodbringer."

"Bloodbringer is an important Goblin. If you need to pull funds from your master's account I will do it for you."

"Is have business for Mr. Bloodbringer. Not you. Are youse breaking our deal?"

The irritated goblin motioned to a guard to remove the elf, and was surprised when the guard growled "No!" To any other human, it would have sounded like a growl, but this was all done in their native tongue.

Instead of a guard, two senior tellers behind the gilded cage immediately descended on the teller. More growling and the teller's face grew angrier and then blanched outright.

One of the two senior teller's said, as politely as goblin's could speak, "Gringott's regrets the inconvenience, but this window is temporarily closed."

The unnamed teller led Dobby through the labrynth. The teller kept trying to rush. Dobby seeing this deliberatly slowed.

The teller looked both angry and afraid. He had no idea that there was an elf that could make every teller there act out of fear. Even if they hid it well.

The teller further blanched after being told to enter, he saw BLoodbringer, one of the most respected goblins of any tribe. A certainty for the next vacancy in the council for Clan Black Rock. Humans would call the clan Obsidian; he saw Bloodbringer stand up and greet Dobby as a friend.

"On behalf of Gringott's I apologize for Wictless. He was out of the country and only recently returned, he did not know that you had your own account."

Dobby waved it away, I's had no time for Mr. Witless. I's have a problem and I may need to call in one of the favors Gringott's owes."

Bloodbringer couldn't help but smile, the two most hated members of Gravel both ran afoul of Dobby. It couldn't be a coincidence that both of them had names that humans would find amusing, the only thing Bloodbringer was unsure of is whether Dobby knew that he had already found the funniest derivation. If Potter and Longbottom found the name of the teller... Smalldirk was still unable to find employment. Too weak to be a soldier, and the dragon pens were clean for the first time in centuries.

...So I need some cows and someone to take care of them, milk milk, and clean. And I also needs to find someone to help feed the elf babies."  
"Does Harry and Neville know about this?"

Dobby shook his head nervous. "Misty and Winky tricked mistress 'Mione and the told me. No ones told Master Harry and Nevy."

"Well the kids are young and they have a lot to handle. Why don't we take care of this? Of course, since this is a lot of galleons and an agreement that affects House Potter, we'll have to find some way to get Harry to authorize all of this."

Speak the words and... Hedwig chose that moment to fly to Bloodbringer's desk and stick out her leg. He quickly read the note, "Dobby has complete authorization to act as needed for House Potter."

Speaking directly to the bird, "You know how highly he speaks of you. I see that you reminded him to use his head of house ring."

Hedwig "barked", proud of herself.

He continued, "I'm not even sure how you managed to get here. Only Gringott's owls are allowed to go directly to the goblin offices. There's a confundus spell so that all other owls drop their message at the sorting desk."

Hedwig "barked" and followed it with a "Prek".

Dobby translated, "She said she is not other owls. She does what Master Harry wants."

Surprised, he asked, "You understand her?"

Dobby nodded, " She is Master Harry's familiar. I is bonded to Master Harry. I knows what she means."

Hedwig "barked" one last time, nipped Bloodbringer' finger playfully before taking flight.

He got serious. "I've been thinking about your situation. I'll have to bring it to the council for approval, but I think I have an answer to your dilemma."

He smiled roguishly before continuing. "I know of two Goblins that are unable to find employment, and I imagine we can find a third if needed. They will take an oath to serve House Potter and Longbottom interests for the next ten years. House Potter and if needed House Longbottom, will be required to pay the man an agreed upon wage. They will help care for the babies and the cows and all other duties."

Dobby said darkly, "Theys cants be growly growly with my elf babies!"

Bloodbringer smiled, "That will be part of their oath. We'll need to move on this quickly if we want to have everything in place. How long is the gestation period for elves?"

"Huh? What be gestashon?"

"How long are elf ladies pregnant for before the baby is born?"

"Oh! Nine to twelve months. If the magic bes strong 12. If average elf baby nine."

"Well we'll get right on this. Now to find a third voluntold, hmm."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry came down the stairs, as angry as he had ever been. "Damn it! No! He's screwed with me since I was two years old. I can take it when it's me. But not you. Neither one of you.

Hermione and Luna were running after him. Hermione had the stray thought that for the last week or so all they ever did was to chase after him.

"Harry you know it's going to be fine," Luna voiced calmingly.

Hermione took over, "They wouldn't dare harm us. You have too much political power."

Everyone had gathered to listen to the exchange, "What's going on now?" Dan asked for the group.

He spit the doggerel verse out. "They're going to kidnap either Luna or Hermione. I won't stand for it."

Everyone moved to a small comfortable den where Mike passed out tea and coffee.

Everyone's opinion was expressed in haphazard fashion extending the conversation and Harry's pain.

"It comes down to this Lord Potter," she said his name purposely. "You have no choice in the matter. You need to participate or lose your magic. Would you willingly let anyone else put themselves in danger? Your ladies as I understand it are eager to help and have a bond with you that may help."

Neville had been the quietest of everyone. While his grandmum had been speaking he had unobtrusively left only to return a short time later with a book.

Harry had slowly been calming down. It didn't hurt that Hermione had been sitting in his lap giving him little kisses. While Luna had been as close to him as possible gently tugging on his hair. When he asked her why, she answered, "I'm helping. We're getting your hair longer." Then she gave him that secret smile of hers that meant only she knew exactly what was happening.

With a sigh, "Fine. Now we have to find the best way to rescue the victim."

"And I can help you with that," Neville said still flipping pages. "Here it is," after a moment more of page turning. "Gillyweed."

Neville had read the entire page to everyone. It would help him breathe under the water and enable him to move through the water rapidly. And since he was using gills he didn't have to worry about hypothermia which was a real danger in February.

"Is every one of the tournament directors an idiot? Emma asked rhetorically. "These are kids. They may be adults legally, but they're still teenagers."

Augusta tightened her lips but didn't respond. She didn't want to try to defend people she really didn't like in the first place.

The group discussed the Gillyweed. Adding and then critiquing items to help in the task. Simple things like a sharp knife, one for each one of them secreted on their person just in case Harry lost his. Wetsuits to aid in keeping them warm.

Luna bent over and whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione took off running upstairs while Luna decided that Harry's lap still needed company hopped on him. Once again bringing tears to his eyes.

"Must you do that every time?"

"Well, I suppose it doesn't have to be every time..."

Harry distracted, had calmed down significantly. He was still upset but Luna busting his balls and tugging on his hair while Hermione provided little kisses had done the trick.

Daphne had just finished saying, "and since the information about Gillyweed isn't widely known, that will give Harry a significant advantage and should enable him to catch up in points."

Harry smiled, "It's a good plan. Thank you everyone, but..."

"But you have another idea," Luna said.

Agreeing with her, he continued, "I have another idea. I want to keep that as a backup, and between now and then I want to practice that. But my goal for the first task was just to survive. Then Dumble Bore gave me low points for 'making a mockery' out of the tournament; so I think we need to keep that in mind."

"So you're going to try to irritate the headmaster?"

"Yes mum. That's exactly it. As long as it doesn't increase the danger for anyone else. Then yes I want to have fun with this."

Hermione had been back for a while and had opened the mirror and called for Sirius.

"Need my help with what pup?"

"Sirius, I need your and Mooney's help. Tell me what you think..."

After another hour both plans had been set in motion. Both Dobby and Winky had been called and given tasks.

Emma said, "I don't know how this is going to play out, but we need to get this recorded somehow."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The students of the three schools were all abuzz about the honor duel this morning. Everyone had heard and many bets had placed on the outcome. The two professors were odds on favorites to win. since everyone considered Potter to be a cheater most bet with their heart. They wanted the two professors to teach them a lesson.

The professors in question had been ill for the past couple of days. First, they had to flush the poison out. Then they had felt sick because they had never wanted to duel students. Filius was especially at odds with himself. He was a goblin. Duels either magical or martial made his blood sing. That's why he was one of the most feared duelists in the world. He had retired because he couldn't continue with the grueling dueling cycle, not because he had lost any of his skills. In fact, if anything he was better than before having long ago memorized several chain spells. His down time had added to his repertoire, now even more spells at his beck and call.

But these were kids. Powerful ones, kids whom he had trained for several months now, and he had taken the full measure of them. They easily surpassed him in power, but there was much more than power in dueling. He ran to the loo again once more retching. Their competency was such that it would require deadlier spells. Any blood spilled could be fatal.

The transfiguration mistress was in similar distress. Now that she was thinking clearly again, she realized that harming any of her students while obviously abhorrent, was especially egregious towards one Harry James Potter. Retrospect is most often clearer and his treatment at the hands of the adults has been abysmal; including hers. She reexamined the decisions that had adversely affected the boy and she wondered how much of that was due to the antipathy potion and how much was due to stupidity. She had no concerns for the battle later this morning. She realized that if she should fall, although unlikely, it would be far better than her hurting one of these, her bairns. Both she and Filius had a personal honor code though. She couldn't fake it. If they fought she would fight as hard as possible staying within the rules, and when they won. There was little doubt , though supremely talented, the two lads were severely hampered by experience; then she would resign and end her days elsewhere. Never to teach again.

The day was rainy. A few more degrees cooler and everything would be snow. But for now the cold drizzle penetrated. Warming charms seemed to dispell all that much sooner and had to be reapplied. None of the firsts, and few of the seconds knew them, they were receiving a crash course in them now.

Even with the magic of the great hall there was just too much interest in this event which was the reason it was moved outside. At least the stated reason. No one except Dumbles wanted it at the extreme edge of the wards, an attempt to limit the castles interference.

Every single person from every school had turned out. Even Mr. Filch was in attendance, a big smile on his face anticipating student blood being shed.  
The headmaster sat with various dignitaries. Minister Fudge, Madam Maxime, and Headmaster Karkaroff were there. Only Maxime looked ill at the prospect of the student's failure.

The row behind them had Percy Weasley sitting in for Mr. Crouch. He sat happy as a lark, following his embarrassment at the ball, although outwardly he projected a grim visage. "What comes round, goes round Potter." He was especially happy over the event. Looking for some retribution. Potter had embarrassed his family consigning Ronald to slavery. His brothers were happy to take his marker. His entire salary for next month was bet on the professors humiliating Potter and Longbottom, two boys he rapidly started to hate rather than the disdain he held before.

At the ninth toll, Harry and Neville strode in from the south end of the field. The susurrus of conversation ceased as the two met everyone's gaze.

There was no fear seen in the young eyes. Both young men were dressed completely in black dragon hide. The mist not penetrating the magic resistant hide. It would aid in the battle, and the tight armor gleaming even in the dreariness of the day; had more than one young lady, and a few men devouring the two with their eyes.

Several students tried to yell encouragement to them, all were ignored. One stood out from the gallery directly in their path. She was heavily cowled in blue wool. They boys stopped as did the few encouragements.

The petit hand threw her cowl back and two blue eyes and a smiling face greeted them. "Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom. You are my amie, no? Then I am yours. Bon chance Chevalier." She kissed both of their cheeks bringing a smile to their face before once more recovering her head and stepping back into the crowd.

The four ladies walked abreast. None could tell that they had been up most of the night crying for their men. Their faces stoney, wands were out. Each of their wands sparking occasionally, daring someone to say or act foolishly.

Once the guys had reached the raised platform, the girls took positions on either side of the long platform, facing out towards the crowd just outside where the wards would spring up. The dueling wards provided by the school had excellent protection for the crowd from stray spells. But only moderate protection from the crowd to the duelists. Most spells would be hampered, but the wards could be quickly compromised, not designed for prolonged abuse. This was a bit of trivia that Augusta knew, being a member of the board of governors. She too sat in the first row. Anyone who saw her mirror did not know the significance of it. Many nervous eyes watched this on an enhanced large mirror that Mooney and Sirius had worked on all night. Just completing the necessary runes immediately prior to Augusta's departure.

Mad-eye had been designated to be the referee for the event. He was thrilled with the idea of blood being shed. His only concern that Potter had to stay alive. He didn't really care what condition Potter arrived in to greet his master, only that he attend.

"Longbottom, Potter. What is the meaning of the girls? Have them join the crowd.

Neville had been elected spokesman, "No. They will stay where they are. With very few exceptions, there has been no care and concern from anyone here. The number of people we trust in this crowd can be counted on one hand."

There was some angry muttering about this, but he continued ignoring them. "With so many people in attendance, there is little chance that any one person could be individually stunned. The girls have been told to use wide area curses. This includes Bombarda and Bombarda Maxima.

Therefore it's in your best interests to make sure the person next to you doesn't raise their wand. Your inaction could be the last mistake you ever make."

"Now Harry. Isn't this excessive?"

Neville's voice had a hard edge to it. "Harry isn't here headmaster. It's Lord Potter to all except our friends. You have not been, nor will you ever be a close confidant to the houses of Potter or Longbottom."

There was more than just a little surprise at that statement. The headmaster quit his twinkling and answered, "Very well. Professor Moody, let's complete the education of these two fine lords, shall we?"

"Aye headmaster."

At the other end of the platform Professors Flitwick and McGonagall stepped up. They had heard everything. Ten meters away from them stood the two young men. Both were favorites of hers. Neither ever backed down when they thought they were right.

All Minerva saw in their eyes was stern resolve.

"Very well. We have an affaire d'honneur. Lords Potter and Longbottom have been challenged by Professor Filius Flitwick, Charms master and five-time European dueling champion. Next to him Is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration champion, and coauthor with her teammate of 'Ten Treatises of Transfiguration for duelling." He continued to the crowd, "You have already been counseled that any wand usage by any member of the audience puts you in peril for your life."

"Duelists stand by. When my napkin hits the mat begin!"

His hand held dramatically over his head. The napkin charmed to glow in the gloomy day. He took a breath drawing out the moment...

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Flashback late afternoon the prior day...

Books and scrolls spread out over the table. Hermione and Daphne especially were going through them at a rapid rate. They would almost snarl as they reahced for the next book in the stack, flip through the pages before throwing the book to the center of the table.

They had gone through many of them. From three libraries. While there were several dozen on point and many, many others that could be utilized in a unique manner against maybe one of them or several not as skilled wizards; but no one could find a winning strategy against the two teachers.

Almost as if they were of one mind they stood and gently removed the scrolls and tomes from the girl's hands.

"C'mere you two." Harry pulled the girls to him on a wide couch. The adults continued to flip through the pages, not expecting a good resolution to this dilemma.

"Relax Daph. Trace, snuggle in a little closer." He could feel his loves. They were on the edge and ready to scream and lose control. He glanced at Harry who was doing the same for his girls. Not for the first time did he wonder why the two triads acted so much in concert. While all the girls were physically different, they each had a kindred spirit in the other triad. Just as Harry and he are.

"There's got to be something in there, we're missing!" Hermione wailed.

"She's right. For every strategy there is a counter strategy. Every trap an escape. Hermione and I; we'll find it."

"Shh Daph," he said kissing her. Trace and Luna have already figured it out haven't you?"

Luna answered tears rolling down her face. "There's none but the slimmest chance."

"That's right," Neville kissed Trace as if she answered. "Harry and I already have a plan."

"You do?" Remus looked up. He was tired of being on the sidelines. He was going to help Prong's whelp.

"We can't match them spell for spell. They know more spells than us and have loads more experience."

Harry took over, "So we'll play to our strengths. We can't match their knowledge."

Neville continued the twin speak, "They can't match our power. So we'll throw over powered spells at them as fast as we can."

"McGonagall will shield the both of them while Flitwick attacks us."

"We'll do our best to dodge everything and continue to cast."

Harry finished with, "We can cast high powered spells for hours. But they can't shield for that long!"

The girls felt a bit better at that and were content to snuggle in tight.

Neville and Harry shared a look, as did Remus and Padfoot. That was the obvious strategy for the guys to use and against a lesser opponent would work, but the professors were too canny for that. It was the only ace they had and they would ride that ace until they dropped. Now if only the girls didn't cotton on to their deception.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

 **OMAKE**

"Marry Me!" A hopeful Harry said to his one true love.

"Of course!" She responded, her eyes already glistening.

"Let's exchange vowels, right here and now!"

He didn't wait for her answer. He grabbed her close and said in his most heartfelt voice, "A. E." He breathed huskily.

Tears rolling down her face, she responded. "I," her voice was soft, filled with desire. "O"

Unable to restrain themselves they cried together in passion "U"!

A bright light somewhere above them lit the room and deep voice sounding a lot like James Earl Jones completed, "and sometimes Y!"

The short Omake was to remind everyone when writing make sure you're using the right word in the right spot. Obviously I found the word vowels instead of vows in a story - and I went with it to illustrate a point.  
We're all human so prone to errors, but between my beta and I we'll try to catch ours.

thanks b.


	15. Getting In Getting Screwed & Getting Out

**Sorry for the delay. This took a little longer than I thought to write. The introduction of the new characters and Potter's manor had to be thought out and will play a significant role soon and whatever sequels I write. Also, I don't mean to delay the pizza parlor- we're getting closer though - and I am still not sold on the name yet. The pizza place - if you've been paying attention will have a skating rink, as well as many games to play. Just like in arcades today- you will earn tickets and those tickets will earn you prizes. That will actually be a minor plot somewhere down the line- another device to irritate the headmaster. But enough about that. Suggestions for names are still welcome.**

 **Once again thank you for reading - and Many- many thanks for your reviews.**

 **Also big thank you to Rob4133. He keeps the ideas coming faster than I can use them- and he has a good eye for detail - It makes this easier.**

 **Lastly - I don't own this - I haven't said it in a while - so in case you thought that J K Rowling and I are synonymous. We're not. I'm in the US, she isn't. I'm a he and she isn't, and I'm willing to bet she has more in the bank than I do. At least today.**

 **In case I don't get an update done in time- Merry Christmas, Happy New Year.**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

 **Getting In, Getting Screwed & Getting Out**

Harry and Neville stood ready. Each was ready with their first spell. Harry had won the gaellon toss. He was going to cast bombarda maxima while Neville was going to cover with a large shield. Then Neville was going to cast a cutting curse, jelly legs low, to surprise them, then an incarcerous and langlock. All of the spells were going to a be overpowered. Hoping to impact on the professor's shields draining their energy.

Moody's hand twitched, and then his arm fell crying, "Hold!"

"Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom. What's the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of what, Headmaster?" He asked acidly.

Moody took over, "This is supposed to be until one team capitulates or cannot continue."

"And...?"

"Why is that sword there behind you?"

The two looked to the sword, then at each other. Still in concert, they shrugged. "Beats me. Neither of us asked for it. Give us a minute."

Neither of them normally had to close their eyes to commune with the castle. Today both were angry and distracted by the crowd, and everything else. First Neville and then Harry closed their eyes to focus. After a protracted minute, they opened their eyes. A hint of a smile on each face.

"It's naught but the Hogwarts way of choosing her champion. She has told us she will not interfere, although she has the power to do so."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that," Percy said.

"I'm not sure I care whether you're comfortable of not Perce. I'm not comfortable surrounded by several hundred enemies with naught but my brother and our ladies. Yet here we are ready to battle." Harry said. Speaking for the first time.

"Is that what you boys think? Enemies?"

"Look at the press! Read what the minister of magic has said. Who here has been on our side? We tire of this. Let's battle and be done with it!"

"Are we done with the histrionics? Can we begin?" He asked sarcastically. He was eager to see blood, and by this time, anyone's blood.

Flitwick and McGonagall looked at other when Longbottom said "battle."

Faux Moody cried, "We start in 3, 2, ..."

"Hold!" Cried Flitwick."

"Merlin's marbles! What now?" Moody was testy.

"Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter may we talk?"

"Certainly professors." The two lads holstered their wands and walked to the center meeting their foes in the middle.

The conversation from the crowd picked up as they became anxious. Wanting to see some action. Someone even started to yell, "Fight, fight, fight!" But Daphne moved to where the voice emanated from and the whole section quieted. The "Ice Princess" persona was in full effect and no one wanted to irritate that witch.

"There are no words that we can say, that could ever excuse our actions." McGonagall began. "While we were under the effects of a potion it should never have gotten to the point where we should have challenged you."

"Our actions were reprehensible and our attitudes unsupportable. We capitulate and without any restrictions cry 'Mercy." Flitwick finished.

"Had it been any other two professors, it wouldn't have cut so deeply. Lord Potter and I are constantly on guard. Anyone who associates with us is ostracized. Even now, listen to the crowd. They want to see blood, preferably ours."

Harry just had to get it off his chest. "Every year it's the same thing. Someone claiming I crave attention, or whatever drivel the Daily Prophet is saying that week. We ae attacked by Voldemort and his cronies and now the headmaster." Harry looked back and forth between the two professors. Both were dressed in dueling robes, their wands out, even now ready to resume the duel. "We're not whining, this is what fate has chosen for us, so we are gifted more than most. I don't want to be Lord Potter all the time. I want to mess around and be a 15-year-old, get in trouble with my best mate and date my girls. We need people we can rely on, not some adults that fall under a potion every other week."

"How did you know.."

"Madam Bones has been in contact with my grandmother. Now the minister is spinning the story for the world press, how 'the boy-who-lived' temper tantrums are disrupting not just one school but three schools and an international wizarding event. More trouble for the minister following the debacle at the world cup quidditch match."

The cries from the crowd continued to mount in fervor and volume.

"We will continue this later. Do you accept our apologies?"

The two didn't have to look at each other. Neither wanted this. "Yes, of course." Each duo shook hands with the other team and Filius put his wand to his neck and said, "Sonorus." "Professor McGonagall and myself, capitulate. We were wrong to interfere with Lords Longbottom and Potter."

As he spoke many "boos" and insults in three languages.

McGonagall did a sonorus on herself. "Lord's Potter and Longbottom graciously accepted our apology. But apparently, there needs to be a lesson in humility. Who here would like to face either Professor Flitwick or myself? Hmmm?"

There were still a few "boos" heard, but the crowd began to thin by two's and three's until there was a mass exodus. The cold and the misty rain did as much to drive the audience away as the lack of any fireworks or bloodshed.

The girls didn't stop their vigil until the vast majority had left. Leaving only those few who were considered friends, or at least not enemies and the reporters and interested visiting adults.

The kids ignored the headmaster badmouthing the teens and hinting to the news reporters that this was the only solution that "HE" could find to prevent the "children from being seriously hurt."

McGonagall once more drew abreast of the teens, now all gathered together. "We expect to see you back to school Monday. There will be some changes that you will notice, but unfortunately, we have little control over the Headmaster."

As the six left, they noticed Percy begging his brothers for something while Ginny just smirked.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"What did you think?" Hermione asked everyone as they floo'd to Longbottom Manor.

"You know your mother and I know nothing of magic, but I think you boys got off easy."

"I'd have to agree," Sirius said. He had with permission of Lady Longbottom decided to stay with the kids as much as possible. "It's not widely known, but Minnie was one of Filus' coaches."

"They're both inventive and quick. Power is important, but they had faced powerful opponents before. Speed, accuracy, and imagination will beat power four out of five times." Remus chimed in.

"Why did you let them go to the field then?"

Sirius shrugged, "Couldn't stop them. There was that 20% chance they could win."

"That's the way your training is going to go." Remus was reluctant to take the teens gold for no reason, so they hired him as a personal instructor.

"We're going to work on speed and accuracy. After that is acceptable then we'll refocus on adding power. But for now, you six take the rest of the day off. You've been training too hard and overburdened. Go, go away and do teen things the rest of the day!" He said shooing them away with his hand.

The girls faces were suddenly alight, "Yay!" They grabbed their boyfriends upstairs to change. Somewhen they had planned on getting into Neville's pool.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Winky had dropped Major Granger at the Leaky Cauldron and he hired a cabby from there. Arriving at the address given to him on the card. A nondescript building with no discernable signage. He entered through the only visible door. He noted that both the door and all windows were tinted darkly. No one would see anything even if their nose was affixed to the glass.

A man nearing middle age dressed in a neat suit sat at a desk devoid of papers. It had a princess phone and several monitors with nothing else. Nothing adorned the walls, no plants to aid in ambiance. One desk with monitors, one phone, one guard, one chair, two doors, and nothing else.

"May I help you sir?" He said rising to his feet. Dan noted the man's suit was of good but not great quality. Well tailored, with the jacket unbuttoned for ease of movement.

"I'm Daniel Granger."

"Ah," the man relaxed a trifle. "Major Granger. May I see some ID please?" And afterward, "Welcome to the team. I'm Sergeant-Major Cole. The colonel told us you'd be by to get your equipment. You'll be meeting with several others today. You can expect several briefings as well as a physical, and you can once you're ready requal with your side arm. Sig-Sauer okay?

"That's what I'm used to. Though more recently a shotgun."

"Yes, we heard bout that. By the way. You have transportation here?"

"I hired a cab."

The Sergeant Major almost sighed. He did give Dan the 'I have to break everything down for an officer look.' "Major we are fully cognizant of the magical world. In particular, we were given a report of your family and its capabilities.

"Good then. Yes, I have transportation. There are a couple of house elves I can call upon."

"Excellent. This is the apparition zone. Anywhere else beyond that door is heavily warded. Although I'm not sure if house elves could penetrate. I'll make a note of that for the Colonel to investigate."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"So they had me call Dobby and Winky. Just so they could find the place."

"What are you going to do for them daddy?"

"Several things, mostly intel. All of a sudden I know a lot of important wizards and witches. The crown is very interested in preventing another civil war. Also, I am allowed to protect myself and others, hence the sidearm. I'll be firing several hundred rounds over the next week to qualify."

"Is that muggle weapon effective against wizards?"

Augusta had heard of them, but like most purebloods had no idea of the capability of the weapons.

He shrugged. "Should be. The shotgun certainly was. The pistol here," he was breaking it down again and recleaning it as part of his familiarization process. "The maximum range of this weapon is 100 meters. Although the effective range is probably a little less than 50 meters."

"Fifty meters?" She was surprised.

"Augusta, the longest confirmed kill on a rifle is over a mile. The person falls before the sound of the rifle firing reaches them."

She knew he wasn't lying, but it was just amazing the things muggles could do. "The wizard wouldn't have a chance."

"Exactly. There's no honor or personal glory in war. You kill the enemy before he has a chance to kill you. They've already tried to kill my wife. My future son in law, Lord knows how many times, and I'm certain everyone else here. Her majesty will not allow innocents to be slaughtered this time."

Neville piped in, "Nor should she. I'm not losing anyone else if I can help it. You may want to ask if any of us can be trained and carry those as well. I don't want my girls hurt if I can't use magic."

It was a reflective group that ate dinner that night.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Penny. I'm home."

Percy came in after still another meeting with the minister. His day was over. A smile graced his lips. He had completely forgotten all of the bad stuff, happy to be near once more to the girl that loved him so.

"Mr. Weasley. Tell me about your day." Her tone was a bit icy, but in his exuberance, he missed it completely.

"It was a good day. I received not one, but two separate letters from Mr. Crouch. Both he and the minister thanked me for my outstanding work. They hinted that I would be receiving a pay increase soon."

"Oh really?"

"Yes!" Still excited. He didn't look to see her furrowed brow or narrowed eyes, or tight lipped visage because he busied himself pouring a glass of lemonade, a favorite of his since Hogwarts. He sat in his comfortable chair and pulled the Daily Prophet to him. He was so busy he hadn't had the chance to read it today.

"What else happened Percival?" He even missed that clue, as he glanced at the headlines.

"Umm, nothing much. I was pretty busy with all of the normal things. You know how it is when one is important." Trying to show he cared he added, "How about you? Did you do anything today? Or were you able to sit and relax? By the way, you didn't go through all of that Honeydukes chocolate I got you for our anniversary did you?"

She was ready to explode. It was the third anniversary of their first date. She had saved up money from her last six months worth of salary and gotten him an expensive Acromantula silk robe for work. He had gotten her a sampler box of chocolates. The same thing he had gotten for her on their first anniversary, and on their second.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It took me four hours to clean this apartment. You know I've no talent for those spells, no matter how hard I try. So I wind up doing a lot of the work the muggle way."

"It's just a matter of concentration," he said absently, licking his finger and turning the page. "You just need to try harder. You'll get it. That's why it's called woman's work because it was designed for those who ..."

"Are not men, right?" She finished for him.

"Exactly! I have all the faith in the world that you can do it."

She loved this guy. She always had. But since he was named prefect he had been full of himself. It had only gotten worse when he was named head boy. It was only that love that kept her there, but not for much longer. Unless things changed. "I got an owl today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I was lazy and sitting around and eating chocolates. It really irritated me."

"What? Your mother going on about me taking advantage of you?"

Her voice was icy now. "Oh no. She gave up on that. She thought she was beating a dead hippogriff. But I'll write and apologize to her later. No, this was from Ginny."

He looked up from that paper, he was paying attention now. He carefully asked, "What did Ginevra have to say? How are her studies?"

"Her studies are going well. She's the top Gryff in her year, but Molly had already told me that. No, she related everything about the duel to me. She was in the front paying strict attention to the duel, while the twins circulated and took bets. I understand they did very well."

"They normally do." He tried to regain some control, "I'm their big brother after all. They take after me."

"Really?" He could hear the anger in her voice now. His pulse rose, he knew it was going to be a long night. "That's not what she related. She told me," she said finally sitting directly in front of him locking her eyes on to his. "That a certain ministry worker bet his entire monthly salary, hoping that two professors would 'wipe the mat' with those bastard lordlings."

"They would have too," he mumbled.

"Excuse me? Did you say, 'they would have?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she continued, " You mean to tell me that you bet against Harry - Fricking - Potter, the boy-who-lived? The Harry Potter your family owes at least one life debt to? The Harry Potter that could have with his words, had your entire family killed through blood feud? Are you sane! What is the matter with you?"

"But Dumbledore doesn't like him!"

She shook her head, not believing what the man she loves was spouting. "What does Dumbledore got to do with this? Never mind. I don't want to know," she said putting her hand up as in 'stop' forestalling any answer. "Because it doesn't matter!" Her voice had started out at a regular pitch, but then grew in volume. By the end of the sentence, he was sure half of Diagon Alley had heard what she said. "I implored you to move in with my parents at least for the first year to save money. But you said as an important ministry official, you just had to have your own place. Then you took the most expensive flat on the market. Tell me Mr. Ministry Official, my salary won't pay the rent and feed us. What do you plan on doing about this?"

"Damn that Potter. It's all his fault," he thought. (A/N Hmmm. Ron's not the only one with issues.) To Penny, he answered, "I'll see them tomorrow and work something out. I'll take care of things, just like I always do."

"That's what I'm afraid of. You will NOT take care of things. I have to work 12 hours tomorrow and Sunday and another eight hours on Monday. WE will go then and I will work something out with your brothers. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't look at the floor when I'm yelling at you! Look at me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Penny I understand. We will go Monday."

"Better. Now I've done all the cleaning here, you can cook and clean up afterward."

He got up with some alacrity, anywhere out of the line of fire was better than in here right now.

"And another thing when you're done, you can tell me why I had to wait to hear it from Ginny that you were in the ladies room at the ball."

His face went pale at that. This day was not turning out to be the day he had envisioned. "Umm honey? That was Potter's fault..."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

DCI Tibbs slammed his mug down on the desk in frustration. He had reviewed the grainy images captured from the Granger's house. The "word" had come down from on high, due to the high level of interest in this case, everything else was to be placed on the "back burner" so to speak. There just wasn't all that much to go on. The movies, reduced to stills, did not have enough quality resolution to make an ID. His contacts, developed over a career, had nothing. In some cases, nothing meant just that, nothing. In other cases though, it meant that some dangerous people were involved.  
He dialed the number given to him by Colonel Markum.

He was surprised when Markum answered his own phone.

Tibbs was surprised, his dealing with upper echelons of the force did not impress him with their intelligence or patience. When the colonel listened and only asked pertinent questions clarifying points further raised his opinion of him.  
The colonel suggested a second interview in case some important information was missed. Hanging up, the inspector only had to wait ten minutes. He was told to meet the house elf behind the Granger's residence at 10:00 the next morning and he would be taken to Lord Potter's estate.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Things were not going according to Albus' plan. He needed pawns and he needed obedience. "Damn that Potter! And that Longbottom too. Things would be a lot easier with them as willing, weak pawns but I could still do this without them. But if they are self-assured lords, it will lead others from the light to the gray or even worse, the dark." The hat listened to all of this, he pretended to "sleep" all the time. The headmaster was a dangerous wizard. Powerful magically and politically; his word had shaped the generation and now he was trying to shape the next.

"I need Severus free."

"Mopett!"

A small disheveled house elf appeared in front of him. By any standard you used, this was an ugly house elf. Nothing matched, not even eye color and size. It was as if someone had cobbled together a house-elf out of all the leftover parts and Moppet was the result.

"Yes, Mr. Headmaster Beardface."

He ignored that, "Ask Mr. Filch to come and see me before dinner please."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Albus? Are you alright?" Minerva was still angry at the old man, but he had been a friend for a long time and despite her anger, she still cared for him.

He whispered, holding his throat. "Not feeling well, but I've missed enough dinners."

"Do you want to see Poppy?"

"I plan on it. First thing in the morning. I'm just going to go to bed after dinner."

"I can send her to you?" She peeked around Albus and caught Poppy's eye.

"He turned and shook his head smiling. "First thing tomorrow. If I get worse tonight, I'll send for her."

"If you're sure."

"Yes, yes, yes. You're worse than a mother hen Minnie."

She and everyone else watched him carefully. But he just smiled and waved to everyone. Once dinner was over, he left somewhat hurriedly, "Thanks Minnie. "I'll see you and Poppy in the morning."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

There was one thing about Saturday and especially Sunday afternoon and evenings. Unless there was an emergency ongoing, only junior personnel and those not in favor were working. The ministry of magic as a whole eschewed anything to do with muggles. Except of course when it was beneficial to them. So weekends were just as important to the employers as any muggle business.

Probationary Auror third class Martin had failed his last concealment and evasion examination. In fact, he had failed all of his final exams. The only thing he passed was being the middle pureblood son of a lord of a noble house.

The house of Martin was not powerful in the sense of having a lot of influence due to money. Or to being a paragon of magical talent or knowledge. No, it's sole redeeming factor is its position. It had the unique position of influence. Its current lord. Lord Thomas Martin, was a well liked Hufflepuff, class of 1950. He was hard working and honest and intelligent enough that when he spoke people listened. His voice carried many others. His position in the gray allowed him to influence houses normally entrenched in both the light and dark spheres of influence.

Felix Martin had been riding his father's coattails his entire life. Now his evaluators were loathed to dismiss him. A pureblood son of an important lord? Not going to happen.

Hoping to have him quit, he pulled the watch for the entire weekend.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

If you knew the duty schedules; if you helped place the wards and the other protections on the holding cells, then breaking into jail is not that hard. Breaking out was a bit harder, but the same conditions applied.

It is easy to disillusion oneself to get past that desk woefully monikered "security desk." Especially if you came in while everyone else was leaving. Especially when the "monitor" was closely studying the crossword of the 'daily prophet.'

Rhetorically he asked, "A ten letter word for out of work. Begins with a 'U".

The disillusioned man chuckled to himself at the potential irony in the answer. As he continued past and down to the holding cells.

He knew he had chosen the right day. He had remembered overhearing Bones complaining about the boy currently "guarding" the security wing.

He was guarding the wing by sitting at the desk reading an issue of 'playwizard' watching the solid steel door. Paying as much attention as his opposite number at the "security" desk.

Behind the steel door were the cells. Each with its own door and key. The keys were currently sitting in the drawer that Probationary Officer Martin kept closed by his growing paunch.

The security wing itself was very special. It had runes inscribed at key points that prevented magic in the wing. It was well designed and kept the criminals on the proper side of the door.

Except of course for the five or six different "holes" intentionally left in the system. Of course, you had to know where these errors were in order to make use of them It wouldn't be a very good jail cell if anyone could leave, right?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Per current guidelines, Probationary officer first class Tonks came by at the top of the hour. Ensuring everything was proper. She along with Martin inspected the cells exactly by the book.

He tried to get her to do it but, "C'mon Tonks. Get the stick out. Be a dear and check it for me. I'm right in the middle of a good article."

Her face didn't change, but her hair turned a blazing red. She grabbed the magazine from his hands and through it down the corridor. "Don't give me that tripe. You're too stupid to read. And as long as I am in charge we will be doing things by the book."

He muttered under his breath but complied. Five minutes later they were back from checking each cell.

"Satisfied? They're all there That's why it's called jail. Because they can't leave."

"Don't give me any shit Martin, I'll turn your ass inside out. I don't care who your daddy is. Do you want your ten minutes or not?"

Martin didn't say a word, just picked up his magazine and went to the loo. Tonks watched him leave, "What a wanker."

The man imitating Claude Rains had planned on this. He needed Martin, and he needed him as a member of the Aurors. He knew that Tonks was on duty. This was the only time that he could be seen at Hogwarts, and not have someone accidentally ruin his scheme and still utilize the right tool. Tonks and Martin were the perfect pawns. Too bad another good pawn had to be sacrificed tonight.

"Martin pull your head out of your ass. You can be good at this."

Hope springs eternal, and idiots jump to the first conclusion and it almost always the wrong one. "Do you want me Tonks?"

She thought, "Tried to be nice, I really did." What she said though, "Augh! You're such an ass. I was trying to be nice. Stick one hand in the book and the other in your trousers, 'cause that's the only action you're going to get." She stomped away, her hair seemingly on fire, a new cuss word with every other step.

He waited a full five minutes before making a move. He had to stifle more than one chuckle. "Oh to be young and stupid once again," he thought.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Severus looked up. The sound of the door opening, but no footfall. A faint smell of lemon in the air. "You took your time."

"I had to wait for the right set of circumstances."

Eight of the dozen cells were occupied by a criminal of one sort or another. All eight were peering down the hall. They had heard Snape's comments but no answer.

"If you use the key, it will trip a ward at their command center. It will bring every available Auror in under a minute."

"Then we'll not use a key. Tell them the guard is not to be harmed. I suggest they make their way to the ladies loo on the fourth level and to wait for the alarm to sound. If they are quick enough they should be able to make it to the public floo before it is shut down."

Severus passed the message to the others. Suddenly excited, a chance to escape before a Monday trip to Azkaban.

"Now how are you going to open the doors?"

No one could see him, but he shrugged anyways. "It's already half open. The runes prevent active magic. However passive magic, the same that keeps the runes activated functions normally. I've temporarily changed the runes. Look at the cluster across from you on the floor. Do you see I placed some blanks on the runes? That will change the intent of the magic in just another minute." In a self-congratulatory tone he continued, "No one could understand why I pushed for these runes clusters. Prior proper planning and all of that."

Snape was getting back to normal. He looked to where his "friend" indicated. There was a small piece of wood covering most of the others. Severus wasn't a rune expert but he knew the right sequence would reroute the magic through the temporary rune. In his voice that somehow carried a sneer with every word he answered, "So you've told me. Piss poor performance."

Just as he predicted, the doors all opened at the same time. A cheer started to rise from the cells. "Tell them to be silent!" He demanded.

Snape passed the message on and added the caveat, "Grab a handful of floo powder from the desk in front of you and put it in your pocket." He added as if remonstrating first-year Gryffindor's, "Remember, do not harm or interact with the guard."

The other six prisoners followed directions unquestioningly. They grabbed the floo powder and quietly made their way up the stairs. Snape and the former auror Clarke-Smythe began to follow the others.

While Martin sat there staring at the same page as he had been for the tenth minute. Dumbledore grabbed Snape by the shoulder. "Where are you going? Better stop your friend as well, we can use him."

"We are not going to the ladies loo on the fourth floor?"

"Tonks is on duty. Can you imagine one or both groups being caught with their pants down?" He smiled at his own euphemism.

"Where shall we go then?"

"Severus my boy. I'll show you another way out. Another of the benefits of being here so long."

Canceling the charm on himself, he led them down the corridor after taking the small bag of powder he had provided and turned the corner. He stopped and went back and canceled the spell on Martin. who suddenly realized he had been day dreaming and licked his fingers and turned the page.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Astoria wanted to go back to school Saturday. Her parent's and sister admonished her to call for Misty if needed. Harry reminded her the snakes in the pit would protect her. Everyone else wanted to be there when Harry reopened Potter manor.

Everyone grabbed the rope the goblins had made as the port key. Harry hated magic travel. The knight bus was dangerous, you risk a concussion every minute you're on it. He had heard the Goblin's port keys "were user friendly." Everybody was wrong. The invisible tether grabbed him by the navel, it felt like the invisible tether was trying to pull him along by his colon. When it was done pulling, it slammed him down in a heap.

Neville laughed, while the others smiled. "Rough flight?"

"I hate magic travel. Maybe apparating is better?"

Lady Greengrass laughed. It was a musically delightful sound. "I wouldn't make book on it Lord Potter. Most don't like apparating."

He stood up and brushed himself off. They stood outside a rusty gate. Beyond the gate, the manor, or what was left of it appeared a 100 yards or so back. No lawns were visible, scrub trees and even a small mud hole that most likely doubled as a swamp in the spring was visible. A must inhospitable view.

"Oh my," Emma said softly.

"It's ummm... nothing like I expected Harry."

"We've come this far. We might as well see the rest of it."

Lord and Lady Greengrass chuckled along with Lady Augusta. "Have no concern for your eyes Lord Potter. Place your ring in the indent on the gate."

The gate was supposed to be black with a gold inlay. Harry looked and saw the faded black, more rust than anything, the indent had no hint of gold.

Harry followed directions, and the gate "clicked" and opened an inch. He had been coached, right now he was the only one authorized to cross the boundary. He took each one's hand and escorted them over the ward line. He had been told of the access book and him having to add both his blood and magic to the heartstone. The keystone of the Potter wards.

He had been too busy escorting people across the ward, not that it was taxing, but he didn't want anyone to trip and fall in the underbrush. He turned and wondered why no had spoken. The ramshackle, fire damaged home was immaculate. The grounds as manicured as Neville's.

"Harry it's gorgeous."

"It is that, mum."

"Very powerful wards," Cademus explained. "Not only will they have the standard muggle repelling, but also will encourage witches and wizards to go elsewhere."

Harry reached for the door handle, but it was opened for him.

An elf older than Dobby or Winky. A little heavier but still had the tennis ball sized eyes and the expressive ears. He was dressed in a formal suit. "Who youse bees?"

"I be... I am Lord Harry James Potter."

"Master Harry? You bees Master Harry?" He called to the air, "Master Harry has returned. Everyone come quick. Lord Potter has returned!"

Three other elves "popped in" obviously excited.

"Who do we have here?" Harry bent down to greet the elves at eye level.

"I be Domo. And this is my mate Tress. The short one bees Charley he's the gardener and Troy be the cook."

"Domo. Do I have to do anything for all of you? My other elves needed me to bind them to me."

"No we bees bound to Lord Potter."

"He means, Harry, that once bound to a Lord Potter, he is automatically bound to the next Lord Potter."

The elves looked at each other, Harry could tell something wasn't right. All of a sudden they weren't happy. "Okay. What's wrong?"

Domo looked embarrassed to say anything, but since he was asked, he had to. "Lord Potter. There not be enough work for us. More elves mean less work."

"The three of us are still in school. They won't impact your lives too much. As the summer comes, we'll deal with that then."

"Dobby, Winky. Come here please."

Dobby and Winky "popped in." Master Harry," Winky said. "Wolfman was just about to calls youse."

"Did Remus say what he needed?"

Winky shook her head.

"Ask him to be patient please. After we get further along her I'll call for you and you can bring him and Paddy here. By that time I'll have them added to the permission wards."

"A-Okay Master Harry!" With a curtsey, she was gone.

Harry asked Domo to give them a tour. During the tour Hermione reminded him that he had a meeting with the inspector.

"We'll have to get a tour of the grounds later. I have a meeting soon, and I'm told I have to work with the wards."

Domo bowed and smiled. He was hoping the young master would have some ideas. Snapping his fingers his mate and Tress appeared. Telling her the master had business, he asked her to continue the tour and then have everyone else shown to the sitting room for tea.

Hermione and Luna followed Harry and the elf stopped in front of a heavy walnut door. "I bees sorry, this bees for the master only."

"Domo. These are my mates. We are soul bound. This is Hermione Granger, the presumptive Lady Potter." Hermione smiled kindly.

"And this is Luna Lovegood. The presumptive Lady Black."

"You be Lord of two ancient and Noble houses?" The elf looked surprised.

"Right now I am the Scion of House Black. Lord Black will be over later. But we are told that most likely I will be Lord Black - Potter soon."

"You three be soul tied all threes?"

Luna nodded.

"Lord Potter has to enter the names for people okays for manor but all threes can use magic and blood for the wards."

Once more Harry had to use his head of house ring on the door to allow him admittance. As he did the gas lights came on. A richly appointed room. All walnut several paintings along the walls, but only one portrait.

"About time! James What took you so long and where is Lily? Who are these ladies?"

The portrait Was of a man and woman, Harry could see the resemblance from pictures of his father in both people.

"James!" The lady protested. "You will not step out on Lily! We taught you better than that? Where have you been?"

Harry walked fully in front of the portrait with Hermione on his left and Luna on his right. "I'm not James. James and Lily are dead. I'm Harry."

"Harry?" The lady said. As tears for her son and daughter in law began to fall. "We have no sense of the passage of time. Only that it has been awhile. How old are you Harry?"

"I'm 15."

"And the girls with you?" The man asked.

"These are my bond mates. This is Luna Lovegood." Luna dipped in a quick curtsey, "and this is Hermione Granger." Hermione dipped also, her lessons and copying Luna coming into play; but she felt a bit silly curtseying to a painting, even if it was moving and talking.

Once more Harry explained the two ladies are his soul mates, and asked, "And may I ask who you are?"

"Forgive us grandson. We were surprised. I am Fleamont Charlus Potter and this is my bride Euphemia Celeste Potter; your grandparents."

"So tell me about my son and your mum. And all about these two lovely ladies next to you."

Harry and the girls gave a quick run down on the situation and explained they had guests and would speak in more detail later. The portrait directed him to go to the fireplace. hidden in the decorative stonework was another indent for Harry's ring.

"Since you are soul mates the three of you can each add your blood and your magic to the ward stone."

"The bond has not been finalized," Luna interjected.

"it doesn't matter dear," Grandmum Euphemia answered. "You are part of him. He is part of you. Even if you never finalize the bond, or never take the Potter name you are still part of little Harry. Your blood and magic can only benefit House Potter."

Once he found the spot for his ring, the fireplace swung forward on hinges. The three had to dance out of the way. Behind the fireplace was another room the size of a large cupboard. Sitting in the center of the room, with runes inscribed on the walls, ceiling, floor and on the heart stone itself. It was nearly as big as the one Harry had seen at Hogwarts. The stone sat muted only a faint glow showing from it occasionally.

"Even though the manor sits on a ley line, active magic from a Potter is needed to engage it. The manor sat too long without a Potter in it and the wards are barely viable."

The grandparents had moved to an empty frame in the room to direct the children. "On the table is a knife, each of you cut your right palm and let the blood pool in your hand. Once all three of you have a pool of blood in your hand, place that hand on the stone and push your magic through the blood into the stone."

Harry looked at the girls, and they at him. At a nod from him, they each took a breath and held it as they cut into their palms. After a good amount of blood pooled in their cupped hand, once again Harry nodded and they spilled the blood and placed their hands flat on the heartstone. Time was lost as the stone pulled the magic from the three, even as they pushed.

"That's enough!" Fleamont and Euphemia called together.

"My goodness!" Euphemia continued. "You three are powerful. The wards, now that active magic has pushed it, will once more grow. You children do know the more magic is used in a place the stronger the wards are. Our friends, the house elves weren't using enough magic to keep the wards. Will you be moving in?"

"Not yet," Harry answered shaking his head 'no'. "We're still in school."  
"But having a lot of magic done inside the wards, won't be a problem soon," Luna said interrupting. "Things are coming together quickly now. If you can pay attention to everything happening in the manor today, it will answer many of your questions. And we have to add and remove names from the Permissive logs."

"Damn straight you do," Fleamont grumbled.

"But later, we have guests now."

"Luna? What's going on?"

She shook her head. "Not now 'Mione. Something unforeseen, that I am only understanding now. Fate had her way with you. And it may save us all."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged the universal, "DamnedifIknow". They knew they weren't going to get anything else out of her.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Tibbs was waiting behind the house looking at his watch. Three minutes past the hour when he looked up there was that same strange house elf. "You're late." He tried growling at the elf.

"Youse watch wrong. Elf time never wrong. Takes my hand Mister man. I'se takes youse to the Great Lord Harry Potter and his mates."

Where before he growled at the elf, just to establish dominance, the old 'stay on the porch if you can't run with the big dogs' mentality. The elf disabused him of that notion in one sentence and one simple elf translocation.

His feet found themselves back on terra firma, and he was totally disoriented. "Okay," He said to himself. "I'll just stay on the porch."

Dobby misunderstanding, "No. The great Harry Potter bees inside and is waiting for you there. Follows pleasey."

The introductions were made while more coffee and tea were served. DCI Tibbs saw more of the creatures, called elves. His trained eye also saw a couple of the house elves look on in horror as the one called Dobby sat and drank a cup of coffee with them.

Everyone was waiting for him, but curiosity got the better of him. "They don't look happy that this one is sitting with you."

Harry looked at Domo and his mate. "You're right. Thank you. I need to fix this before it becomes an issue."

He turned to the older elf. "Domo call the elves for me."

The others "popped" in. They too look shocked.

"It's not done," Domo groused. Almost but not quite under his breath.

Harry stood and faced the elves, but he turned his head to one of the walls. "Grandmother, Grandfather. Are you listening?"

Inspector Tibbs heard from one of the walls, "We are grandson." He wanted to ask them to come over as well, but it wasn't his place.

"Then I want everyone here within the sound of my voice to understand. I am Lord Potter now. I don't know what was done before, but from this day forward, we are a family. That includes elves, some goblin friends, and others. Unless you have other responsibilities, we take meals together. Your voice is as loud as my voice. In all matters, my ladies and I have final authority but you will be respected, listened to and cherished. If any has issue with that say it now and I will give you clothing."

Tibbs didn't understand the clothing part, and he saw the elves blanch at the thought. But he could see that the kid was the final authority.

Continuing to "read" people. He saw some that had issue with the kid's wishes, especially the older lady. However, no one reined Harry in.

After a moment's thought Harry continued, " Great. Welcome to the family. I know you have duties, but if you have the time, you may want to listen in. I'm told Luna has some surprises for us." He didn't wait, "Inspector? You had some questions?"

"This morning I had found this on my desk waiting for me. Colonel Markum had some computer magic of his own and was able to "clean up" a few of these photos." He started to pass the photos around.

"Some of these we know. These are members of a crime family mostly involved with narcotics. We never could figure out how they were getting their drugs into the country. It's one of the larger crime syndicates in Europe."

Augusta had heard of the illegal drugs that ruined so many lives. But she was unable to see how it impacted their lives. She didn't wish them ill, but they were muggles after all. Let them deal with their own issues. She was thinking this as she saw faces she had never seen before. Rough looking fellows to be sure, until Tibbs continued.

"We've identified most of them, but this one man had his face hidden for most of the Granger's attack, except for one spot where someone jerked back from a blast from the shotgun and knocked the man's mask off."

The stills clearly showed a surprised face, very familiar to her. "Lucius Malfoy." She said. Everyone heard the venom in her tone.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Unfortunately. Everyone here knows him. Would you say Inspector there is a lot of money to be made in the drug trade?"

He looked at her surprise evident on his face. Everyone knew about how much money could be made from the drug trade. Didn't they?

"I guess there is. He always maintained that it was old money. His family recently came from France. Since then he has tried to buy his way onto the Wizengamot and wants to be an ancient and noble house."

"Recently? How long ago?"

"Inspector. Recently to Lady Longbottom and many others here, is not the same as the recently you are thinking of." Mrs. Granger volunteered.

Going into lecture mode Augusta continued. "Yes they fled from their revolution, from Robespierre and his bunch. We should have sent him back, or to the colonies. They have been like a locust plague since then devouring our culture." She was prevented from continuing by Lady Greengrass's hand.

"The Robespierre from the 18th century right?"

Hermione jumped in, this was what she liked. "Yes he was born 1758 or 59, and died in 1794. He was very influential and his reforms were a tyranny of themselves. He tried to use the guillotine to create a 'republic of virtue.' He wanted..." Harry's hand on her arm and a quick kiss on her cheek stopped her before she could really get rolling.

"Inspector," Lord Cademus interrupted. My Family, Harry's family, and Neville's family have been ennobled since 1056. Along with a few others we helped form both the muggle and magical ruling bodies and we are ennobled in both worlds. So for us, 1790 is a rather recent event."

"Thank you, sir. But we need to get back on track. We had thought at first the disappearance from the cameras was a 'glitch'. Thanks to you and the colonel we know they disappeared with magic."

"You mean apparated."

"Huh?"

"Disappearing is something else. They apparated away."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Or theys had house elfies take them," Dobby added in.

"There were no elves in the pictures," Tibbs replied.

"House elves knows how to hides from pictures pictures. Only babies elfies not knowing to hides."

"That be true," Domo piped in. Harry gave him a smile.

Trying to focus on his part of this, the drug syndicate was something he could track, especially now that he knew the name of another player, perhaps a big name if he understood these magicals. "Anything else about this Malfoy?"

"Just one more thing."

"What's that Lord Potter?" He didn't see the young man as a boy anymore.

"The next time I see Lucius Malfoy, he will die. I told him New Year's eve that if anything should happen to the Granger's he would pay for it. His wife I was told has left him, his son detests him."

"He has the ear of the Minister of Magic," added Neville.

"We still need to tell Draco," Hermione placed a restraining hand on his arm.

Harry nodded reluctantly, "If Draco asks, then I will refrain from executing him."

"You know the Queen would take a dim view on this, don't you?"

"You're confusing law and order and war, Inspector. Dad, will you ask the colonel the crown's view of this?"

The conversation continued. Identifying the suspects helped Tibbs determine the proper direction his investigation should follow, but it led to new questions. Were his suspects going to go to jail or were they going to disappear? He decided to speak with Markum also. and try to get a partner or just someone he could use as a sounding board.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Who are you?"

"I am Aria. I am Magorian's eldest. You are Ronnie the Roan."

It wasn't a question, even Ron knew that. After all how many humans were there around here. He had come to find out there were two villages. The first was populated by mostly the adult males and a few of the older females. It had ten or twelve crude huts around a central common area. It was used, but then again it wasn't. After Magorian's decision to house him, they led him along other hidden trails. Despite the depth of the winter everywhere else, here the Centaurs controlled the area. You could see a patch of snow here and there. But mostly the grass was green and the temperatures mild enough to not need his outerwear.

The girl was as tall as he. Pretty features with long black hair. She had a pretty gold necklace on and he noticed that her fingernails were polished a pinkish color. He was immediately smitten with her because she greeted him with a smile and a soft voice. It wasn't her fault that her back half was a horse.

"You are very brave. You are young to be a bridge between our peoples are you not?"

"I'm 15 years old."

She nodded, "You are right. That is the time one starts to prepare for adult life. But I stand by my statement, you are very brave."

Her smile and soft spoken words warmed him, and calling him brave, when he thought so very little of himself, had him smiling brightly at her. "You are very nice to a stranger."

Her answering smile welcomed him. "Nonsense Ronnie. You are one of us now. Come let me introduce you to the others and we have to get you a vest like ours. We'll also braid your mane and by the time you're done you'll look like one of us." Then she giggled sweetly, "except you just have two legs."

She got serious then and looked him dead in the eyes, "Now the others may say some mean things to you. Just because you're not like us, but you're just the same as we, either a daughter of Magorian or one of his mare's"

He was lost in her eyes, and whatever herbs she had eaten had sweetened her breath. He was smitten, so only half heard what she said and understood less. "Sure, I understand. I haven't always been the nicest bloke around. I promise to be the best mayor I can be."

Once more lost in her lyrical tones he heard, "With that attitude, you will win many to your cause. More than one wants to end you and our alliance with humans. But If I am reading the heavens right, we will need everyone to stand together against the coming dark storm."

He didn't think there was another storm in the air, but he agreed with her anyway, and let her lead him to all of the others.

After a couple of hours of introductions, innuendo, and veiled slurs; most of which he missed being too dim to understand; he had won grudging acceptance of the females he was near. They thought him noble to suffer the aspersions in silence with naught but a smile.

They had finished painting his nails, he started to protest, as to being too girly but he stopped when Aria looked at him disapprovingly. Her only remonstrance was, "You are to look like one of us, remember?"

He nodded and then smiled. Who was there to look and who cared anyways. He was a mayor!

"Come on," Aria called to everyone. "We need to go wash Ronnie's hair."

Apparently, this was a fun event because more than a couple "squee'd" in delight. They walked the well-worn path to the heated pond. She confided, "Your mane is too short for a proper braid. But we have potions for that. We have some that will also help you with other parts that need to be fuller." Her face turned a bit pink as she finished. A couple of the girls near also giggled.

Trying not to be left out, Ron giggled also, at least a little.

The Female Centaurs walked into the pond waist deep. Almost as one they took off their vests and threw them on to the bushes surrounding the pond. Ron emulated them and tried his best not to stare goggle-eyed at the girls especially the beautiful Aria.

"Come Ronnie. You help wash me and I'll help you. It's our way after all."

Ron did as he was bid and his bright red face faded after a short time. No one made fun of him and he was the proper gentleman with them, helping as needed, and never more than they asked. Aria had even mentioned his pants. Once more he colored, but since he was waist deep in the water it was easy to remove his trousers as well. It joined his vest, somewhat in the direction of the shrubs. He didn't give a thought to leaving the water until it was time to do so.

"Your hair is just too short for anything except some ponytails. Tomorrow when your hair is longer we will braid it properly." She whispered, "You'll need a bigger vest too!" And then giggled again, as did the others nearest to them.

"Come on," she called to everyone. "We need to prepare for tonight and to feed the stallions!"

The other girls squealed in excitement, not so much the feeding the guys part, but seeing the studs.

Dawn, no matter how long delayed, finally broke for Ronnie. He said out loud, "Ohhhh mares!" Then thought, "Well shit. I may very well be screwed." He didn't see the irony.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

 **B/N : Another excellent chapter I had the pleasure of looking over. I gave him a great idea for an Omake. I won't give it away but I think it fits in perfectly with the characters personalities. Please hound robert350 until he writes it for us. Thanks for all the love you're showing and we'll see you next chappie.**


	16. Pizza, Pranks, and Priss

**A/N: For some reason this was a tough chapter to write. So While I'm sorry it was delayed, I'm glad that we slogged through it.**

 **A couple of things I want to make clear-**

 **Besides JK Rowling owns all of this- (yeah we know). But some thoughts about the characters below.**

 **Rowling intentionally names many of her characters based on her thoughts as to their attributes. The easiest of course being Remus Lupin- really! Remus and Romulus raised by wolves with a last name of Lupin- which means wolf. So Wolf boy Wolf- ahh but most or everyone knows all of this.**

 **And of Course Snape = snipe**

 **Dumbledore in my mind always = Bumble bore**

 **And don't forget about Delores Umbridge = D. Umbridge = dumb b_tch and also umbrage.**

 **Finally and the point of all of this - Ronald Bilious Weasley - Ronald Bile filled Weasley**

 **And Percy Weasley- is a bit prissy.**

 **So- Ron will be salvaged- not this story (I don't think) probably the next. But Percy- I don't know where that's going - The tale is kind of driving that.**

 **Once again thanks to** sfjoellen **for "slice on ice" suggestion. We appreciate your submissions. It is a good barometer on how we're doing.**

 **Thank you all for reading - as always your comments are appreciated and unless you write as a guest - will be answered.**

 **The omake at the end of the chapter has nothing at all to do with the story just a bit o' fluff.**

 **Happy New Year Everyone!**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Remus, Sirius, and a black haired Tonks were brought to the manor by Winky. Harry had added all of them, (Tonks at Remus' request).  
Tracy, who knew her least, caught on first. "What's the matter? You don't have any color on your hair."

Harry saw that it was true, her hair and nails had no color on them, and her face was a bit fuller.

"I've been sacked!" Which started her crying, apparently not for the first time. Remus pulled her in for a hug as she buried her face in his chest.

Sirius explained, he was angry also, "Snape escaped. Tonks was the only non-pureblood working, so she was the one to pay."

"Was it her fault?" 'Mione asked.

Tonks shook her head as Sirius answered and stirred sugar into his tea. "No. In fact, eight prisoners escaped and she recaptured six of them. But since someone had to accept responsibility they let her go."

She took her face from Remus' chest. "It was my responsibility. I was in charge. The senior Auror on duty had been called out on a call and left me there."

She spoke most of this to Remus' chest, every once in a while turning her head around briefly making eye contact before once more hiding. "I had just inspected the cells and then went to the loo. All of a sudden 6 of the prisoners came in trying to whisper but making more noise than a gaggle of teenagers."

The storytelling may have been cathartic because she relaxed and sat back on the couch. "I was able to stun four of them before they even knew I was there and the other two didn't make it out the door. Anyway, they said that since the two high value prisoners had escaped I was at fault. It was either turn in my badge or risk being tried by the Wizengamot."

Remus tried to make things better, but it had the opposite effect. "Maybe we can get Dumbledore to appeal that or offer you a position at Hogwarts."

Harry immediately blew up. "Remus, for the last time, Dumbledore is not our friend. He uses people, they are nothing but pieces on a chessboard to him!"

He had heard it before, but a lifetime of beholding to a man was difficult to change. "He allowed me to go to school when no one else would."

Harry continued, "You were a convenient tool. Do you think you were the only magical child to ever get bit? Why didn't he offer them scholarships? I'll answer the question for you. It's because he is a genius at long range planning. He knew that he could mold you into a tool and introduce you to my father. Don't believe me?"

Then why wouldn't he let you know where I lived, or once you found out, let you see me?"

The argument had been presented before, it was hard to overcome conditioning though. He met Harry's eyes. "I already gave you my word that I would not tell him anything about you. I won't go back on it, but I still think he is better than you say."

"You were one of my parent's best friends. Your word is good, at some point though you will have to make a decision."

"Remus, he left me in jail for over a decade. He knew, and all of his obfuscations and half-truths cannot answer that. He knew Harry was abused too."

"I don't have to work there. There are other jobs available. But I did already see if there was another position open in the ministry." Her hair once more turned a dull lifeless brown as the second memory depressed her again. "He said... I saw Percy Weasley there, he said, that I was a failure as an Auror, how could I ever hope to be competent at a real job."

"That arrogant little twit," Sirius was angry for her favorite cousin. "We'll find some way to prank him, Dory. Let's bide our time."

Neville jumped in, "No one here said don't work at Hogwarts if he, Dumbledore, offers you a position. What we are saying is don't trust him. How's your occulmency?"

She smiled for the first time and her hair turned purple for a moment, "I'm a Black. You start to learn occulmency before your first teeth come in. No one peeks in my head unless I want them to."

"Monday."

"What Monday?" The one word statement was confusing.

"Good idea. What Daphne was saying is we are having a meeting in our room Monday. We're going to have a lot of people and there, including at one point or another the deputy headmistress. That would be a good time to find out if there is a position. If not, I know of another position opening up for family."

"Harry, that's a good idea."

"Of course, all of my ideas are good."

Every girl there snorted. "Right. Keep dreaming Potter.

"I can't believe Bones fired you though. I may have completely misread her."

"It wasn't her Harry. Word came down from the minister through one of his toadies that an example had to be made," Tonks explained. "She even went to his office and complained. When she came back her face was red and she looked like she wanted to hit someone. But she told me it was either she fire me or she would have been removed from her position and then I let go anyway."

"Still not right though."

"But a perfect example of Ministry politics." Neville rejoined.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Monday at school was horrible. The kids walked in the door in time for breakfast. They each had their hats, they weren't going to give the headmaster any kind of ammunition. Breakfast early in the morning was only lightly attended. Normally Flitwick and McGonagall were the early teachers, the rest coming in staggered and the headmaster coming in and sitting towards the end.

Silence fell on the 30 or so students there. They were from all three schools and each of the houses. Almost uniformly they each had a sneer.

"Well, we called that one right."

Hedwig flew in to greet him and to get her morning bacon fix.

Neville shrugged, "They're still under the potion. No real reason to clear them of it, he would just dose them again."

Just to be clear, "No one travels alone. Luna one of us will try to walk you between classes, but if that's not possible make sure you are with someone who won't hex you in the back."

"I know Harry," she said as she demolished her happy face of pancakes with the banana eyes, jelly mouth, and bacon mustache. "Most of the animosity is towards you and Nevy. But Winky is watching me all the time. Aren't you Winky?"

A daisy appeared in a vase in front of Luna.

"Thank you, Winky!" She said smelling it. "Our friends are the best!"

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Harry reported to Filch early. He had one and a half detentions to do today. Even being prepared for hostility one is not inured against it. All day long guys were bumping into him "by accident". The word had spread earlier that day when someone had "accidentally" knocked Luna's books out of her hand. The sixth year 'Puff, Harold Peters, had apologized at once with a sneer on his face, but he hadn't seen Harry and Hermione coming around the corner behind him. They had seen the entire thing.

Peters had chosen the worst possible time and place. It was right in front of an empty classroom devoid of pictures and statues. He expected to see a scared or exasperated little girl. What he saw was a bright smile, and Luna wiggle her fingers at Peters, waving hello. "Wrong choice. My Harry loves me, I do hope the blibbering humdingers leave you soon."

Of all the possible reactions he had expected, that was not one of them. He was going to ask the "looney girl" what she was babbling about when he was jerked back by the neck and thrown rudely into a classroom. The door slammed shut, what light from the window of the door was obscured by Hermione standing in front of it, wand in hand a smirk on her face.

Peters fell back again as he tripped over one of the ancient desks that his impact had scattered. Simultaneously he tried to both stand and pull his wand, before he did either, the dark figure stood on him and propelled him back by the strength of arm until his back was pressed against the ancient chalkboard.  
One hand of Harry's pinned the idiots wand hand, the other was on Peter's throat denying him air.

"You spread the word." Harry's mouth was an inch from his ear. "Anyone, and I mean anyone that messes with my girls or Neville's girl's court's death."

Harry's nose was offended by the acrid smell of urine. He continued after smiling darkly, "Do you understand?"

Peter's nodded, only intent on getting out alive. He nodded.

"Say it!" Harry hissed. "Say you understand."

"I..I understand."

Harry yanked him off the wall and propelled him towards the door. "Tell everyone," he called to the boy's back as his hand tried to pull the door open.

Hermione smirked as Luna called to his back, "Have a nice day!"

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Mrs. Norris arched her back and spit at him. That kneazle had never liked him. Filch just groused, "You're early."

Harry shrugged. "I can come back if you want. But this way I can get that half a detention and then the whole one and this way you can have an evening to yourself."

Filch paused as he considered this. Harry continued. "I know I'm not your favorite student, but I'm really trying here. I thought maybe you getting done early some evenings would work to both our benefit."

Filch hadn't made up his mind, but he was tempted to tell him to come back later at the proscribed time. "Why'd you leave again?"

"My fiancé's parent's are muggles. Some wizards attacked them. I wanted to get them to safety. The headmaster isn't kindly disposed to me recently."

Filch snorted, "He downright hates you boy. What happened to them muggles? They be okay?"

Harry wanted to keep him talking, he would like to get this man on his side, or at least not directly against him. "They're fine. There were eight wizards attacking them. They hurt a couple of them before my house elves got them to safety."

He snorted, "What the Aurors say?"

"Mr. Filch, most of them don't like me either. In fact, one of my cousins was fired yesterday from being an Auror. They aren't going to do anything. You know how it works. If you're not a pureblood you ain't shit."

"That's dangerous talk. Upset a lot of people that kind of talk will." He nodded making a decision. "C'mon then let's get this done we can both use a night off."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Harry related to everyone his conversation with Mr. Filch. "He may even come up for a slice, so no Filch baiting." He said looking directly at the twins.  
"Who us?" But they nodded.

They were going to be on their best behavior. The girls had sent owls to several people inviting them to meet in their quarters at 1900. (7:00 pm) They were sure they could wrangle another hour out of McGonagall extending the curfew until 2300. Especially because she was one of the people the girls had sent owls to. Four hours was a lot of time to get things done.

The twins and Ginny had been the first to get there.

"It's not our idea Harry. Ginny said it would be okay of we brought some extras."

"Of course it's fi... Hello Penny, Percy welcome. Of course, you are welcome here."

The twin speak started, "Of course the delectable Miss Clearwater ..."

"would be welcome." The other finished.

"It's just the prat," they said in unison.

He had followed five feet behind Penny. Unwilling to come closer to the group that he felt he was so much better than, but so in love with Penny. And she had been right, he did make a small miscalculation. He would find another way to best Potter and then everything would be right and he would be in charge, and Penny would be the pliable little house witch. "Yes!" He thought. "I'm certain of it." With the twins comment, he looked to answer them in kind when her look froze him. His lips tightened but he didn't say a word. She held the way open for him and motioned him in ahead of her.

"You're welcome," she said like a mother reminding a child.

"He just looked at the floor, his tips of his ears turned a bit pink. Softly he answered, "Thank you."

McGonagall and Flitwick arrived with Tonks in tow. Followed surprisingly by both Fleur and Victor.

The last to arrive was the 6' tall blond Ravenclaw that had sat with them during the first task.

"Cousin!" Luna was happy, there was just so many there that she loved. She ran to him and greeted him with a kiss.

"I told you Luna, we, that is I," he said correcting himself for the two professors sake. "Don't hug and kiss."

"And we told you," Tracy said getting in on the action, "Don't care." Giving him one also. The other girls did likewise after greeting their other guests.

Introductions were made, mostly. "I know everyone in my house and I don't remember you," Flitwick said. He wasn't on guard, the girls obviously trusted him; kissing him and calling him cousin.

"But I am cousin to one in here. These marvelous kids are wonderfully inclusive. For the nonce call me...Obsidian."

Flitwick's face lit up in recognition. "Ah. You are indeed cousin to one here. Well met Obsidian. May your blade rend your enemies lives."

"And their gold fill our coffers."

McGonagall was no slouch, the clue was sufficient for her to figure it out. And seeing the latest ministry lapdog there, knew he had to remain hidden. "I have one question Mr. Obsidian. What is a pizza?"

"Pizza?" Several repeated.

Most knew what they were talking about. Some didn't There were several voices saying, "You have got to try this."

Fortunately, the three elves had been making them and placing warming charms on them. Soon everyone was digging in. More than one person was heard, "Mmmmm."

Even Percy went back for a third slice. He might have gone for a fourth until a look from Penny stopped him. "You will not get as wide as your mother. No offense you guys," she said to the twins and Ginny. "You will keep your figure. Too many people join the Ministry and get out of shape."

Everyone looked at each other and smirked, but no one said a word. One of the twins was going to comment but an elbow from the other silenced him.

The two professors were the first to leave an hour later. They had a couple slices; Flitwick especially loved the Basilisk and butterscotch, but they had to leave. They had to go before they were caught with an obvious imposter, no matter how innocent his visit.

"I am not going to sit here and listen to more Quidditch stories," Hermione asked Winky to turn one of the bedrooms into a second parlor.

"Before you go, we do need to speak with our cousin about getting employees for the shop."

"You mean you're opening a pizza shop?" Tonks was excited. She had been turned down. The headmaster had told Minerva that he would not consider Tonks for an assistant professorship. He had given her the excuse of a lack of practical experience.

The truth was he was going to wait until she was desperate to put more pressure on Remus.

"Two. We have one in Hogsmeade and another in Diagon alley. We expect a huge take away business and Hogsmeade has all of the muggle arcade games as well as a skating rink. We need to find managers for them. The goblins have already hired the crew."

"I managed a pizza shop!" Both Tonks and Penny exclaimed nearly simultaneously.

"Sounds like we need to do some job interviews. That is if you're interested."

"That depends on how much it pays," both girls said once more in twin- speak. Before giggling.

"C'mon girls. Let's talk about this. I agree with Hermione the guys always talk about their damn brooms." The blonde jumped up and grabbed Fleur's hand.

"You don't want to stay with the boys do you?"

"Mais non. Quidditch is fatigant. Boring non?"

"Boring yes."

All the girls fled into the second parlor including Winky and Misty. The guys all laughed and were finally able to put their feet on the low table in front of them as they opened another butterbeer.

A feminine head appeared from the girl's room. Ginny called, "Perce come on. Come in here with us."

Looking a bit irritated he shook his head and took a good pull from his drink. Her head disappeared and the door closed.

"Perce," she said her head once more out the door 30 seconds later. "You don't really care for Quidditch. Come on in with the rest of the girls."

He almost snapped at his youngest sibling. "I need to talk to the twins about something."

She looked a bit irritated, but the door closed and reopened a few seconds later. This time Penny stood in the doorway. "Perce." Her voice snapped.

The twins looked at each other and whispered, "Did she say Perce..."

"Or Priss?"

"Come in here with us. We need to get this debt settled."

"But the twins..."

"Have made Ginny their business manager."

"It's true Priss,"

"I mean Perce," the other said. "We're okay at it. But Gingin has a real gift for it."

She came over and took him by his hand and led him into the ladies parlor his face crimson. The door had just closed with a click when all of the guys burst out in laughter.

"Ve know who wears the pants in that family, ya?"

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

If one was to get up early that next morning, even though it was bitterly cold, and look over the lake, you would see two young men and an elf standing near the lake, talking and gesticulating. A close look at the lake would have seen the squid appendages reaching over and shaking hands with the three vertebrates.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

The girls refused to speak about Percy's adventure in the forbidden zone. Although they each smirked when it was mentioned. Even sweet Luna had an evil glint in her eye and said, "It's for the best."

What they did say was that both Tonks and Penny had a lot of experience in the running of different pizza parlors. Penny's mom even owning one. They were both hired immediately, with a handsome profit sharing package. Fleur had expressed interest in opening a franchise in magical France; somewhere near Beauxbaton's. She wanted to see how the business performed while she was here.

The shop in Hogsmeade was set to open the following weekend. The girls had already planned on an advertising campaign. Both crews were going to work the first weekend in Hogsmeade and the following week another campaign for the Alley location. That one included promotions that should entice the Goblin's to try the pizza.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

It became a marketing sensation. The first meal brought in ten owls. Each dropped their burden randomly. Seamus was the first to open his letter. He had been a moment from throwing it away, even in the magical world no one liked advertisements. But he then decided to look at it at the last second.

"A large pizza with two toppings for free!"

The word free had a special magic all of its own. Now several looked at the colored brochure that magically changed showing all of the various types of pizza available.

"This weekend in Hogsmeade," he said loudly. "I wasn't planning on going, it's always the same you know? But now not only pizza but they have skating and an arcade!"

Other tables had quieted to listen to what had gotten the Gryff's excited so early in the morning. When the other owls came in and dropped their burdens off, this message was repeated at every table.

It wasn't long before the first and second years were complaining that they couldn't go to Hogsmeade. But the girls had planned for this also. Even more owls flew in at the evening meal reminding everyone of the events scheduled for Saturday.

Invisible but very audible trumpets blew a fanfare. All turned towards the sound. At a silent command and spell cast a sign was transfigured above the doors to the Great Hall, (The sign had actually been there already. Just had engorgio cast and then turned visible.)  
The sign read, "Did you know that Pizza Magica Arcade...

(A/N: Name of Parlor subject to change. I know there is already a Pizza Magica Restaurant. So I added the Arcade to it the name. There is no affiliation with any actual pizza restaurant in existence. Anyone looking for compensation can go to the shop in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley and discuss it with the manager on duty.)

...offers take out? Get your friends to bring you one!"

The sign changed, "Talk to your head of house. We will with their consent install a "special order window in your common area. Details to be discussed with HoH."

The sign changed a third time, "Did you know... You can have a Slice on ICE!" A picture of a handsome couple skating and holding a pizza slice appeared, and then the same couple playing various arcade games, all with a slice of pizza near.

By the end of the week, everyone was looking for the owls bringing free pizza coupons. The girls had capitalized on the interest and changed the brochures to a distinctive gold color. There was more than one squabble over "the golden tickets" as the muggle born started to call them.

This didn't sit well with the headmaster. He wished he had Severus near as his foil again. He knew this was all Potter's fault. He didn't have proof, but as headmaster, proof is not required and often inconvenient.

"Mr. Potter!" He called to Harry at the Thursday evening meal.

Harry sighed and stood up. "Yes, headmaster?"

"This advertising is very distracting to the school. All private endeavors should be kept out of the school."

"There are plenty of other advertisements that come from owls headmaster. And we all remember Professor Lockhart and his cupid-like dwarfs, and how he made all seven years buy every single one of his useless books. At least the pizza coupons will give someone a pizza for free."

More than one student agreed with him, a few "Yeahs!" Were heard from other tables but quickly silenced by the headmaster's glare.

"Nevertheless, these advertisements must cease."

What makes you think I have anything to do with the coupons?"

"You've had pizza parties in your rooms, did you not?"

"That's true headmaster."

"But now you are claiming you have nothing to do with this pizza arcade."

"I have nothing to do with the advertisements."

It was true. The girls had anticipated this and kept Harry and Neville out of the loop.

There was something wrong with that statement, but the surly headmaster couldn't continue on berating him. Unless he pushed the upstart to a magical vow. "I don't like your attitude Mr. Potter. Another ten points from Gryffindor and another detention for you."

"Of course headmaster."

He thought he saw Potter smirk before he sat down. His calm acquiescence irritated him more than any other response would. Dinner was ruined for him, as he threw his fork down in disgust and left in a huff. No one paid attention as points flowed into the Gryffindor tally, as three professors each silently added ten points to Potter for his mature disposition in the face of a hostile headmaster.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Penny."

"What's not a good idea Perce?"

"This pizza thing. Potter is forcing you to quit your job. This business seems risky to me. Maybe you should keep your current job with the Prophet and if it works out then make the change." He thought this was the safest way. She was guaranteed a salary. No risk.

"Wait a minute. You want me to stay in a job that has no advancement. I'm a typesetter Percy! If I stay there in 20 years I would still be a typesetter. Instead, they offer me a position managing a store. It so happens that I have a lot of experience in managing a store like theirs. A place that has no competitors. It is almost guaranteed to be successful and I even get part ownership in it. And salary? I start out making three times what I am making now. What's your problem with this?"

"I don't like Potter. The minister doesn't like Potter, he tolerates him but thinks he's a glory hound. And you know how the headmaster feels about him."

"So everyone that you admire hates Harry. Therefore, Harry must be avoided."

"Exactly." She was starting to see.

"No, I'm tired of debating this. You bet your month's salary away. Your sister was kind enough to let us pay it back in increments. I'm doing this. You keep your position at the ministry and if things go well we'll be able to buy our own house in five to ten years."

He watched her and knew she would do it anyway. No matter what he said, but there was the other thing that bothered him. "When you called me in their room, it sounded like you called me Priss."

She watched his face carefully. Like any good Ravenclaw you not only sought knowledge, but you learned to read people as well. She could see the hurt and depth of feeling. Looking back, she could see how this was, at least in his eyes, stripping his masculinity from him. She needed to throw him a bone. A little one anyway. "I'm sorry. That was an accident. I was upset that you didn't follow me like we agreed. And I simply misspoke."

"But it was all girls in there!"

"Yes, I see that. You may be right."

He was too upset to catch that properly. "And now the twins will not let me live it down."

He was beginning to whine. Whining always pissed her off. "You're just going to have to try to put on your big boy pants, aren't you! You strutted around for a week with Bighead boy on your badge before I pointed it out to you, and then you whined about it for three months! Did you ever consider playing a prank on them in retaliation? That would have gone a long way in showing them that you're their big brother," she said stressing the word brother.

"That wouldn't be proper. We need to set the example."

"Exactly my point. And you are still setting it. Maybe it was a Freudian slip."

"A what?"

"Never mind, we each have some thinking to do. Let's leave this conversation where it is. I do want you to know I love you, okay?"

"But Penny."

"But Penny nothing." 'Didn't he see the proper response should have been, I love you too?' "Why don't you go make dinner. While we're eating we'll have another talk about who is doing what around here."

"Yes dear." He sighed. It was becoming more and more clear to him that she did not want to follow his lead. Eventually though, she will see that he was right. Then he could lord it over her. Until then he would follow her directions. Plus as a cook, she left much to be desired. Good thing mum was sharing her recipes with him. He liked cooking, it actually relaxed him, and cleaning was okay, those cleaning spells were easy. Even it was woman's work.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Harry had worked extra detentions without complaining and had even brought a pizza to Filch. At first, the aged squib thought Harry was having a go at him, but changed his mind when he saw Harry take a slice out of the sausage pizza. Turned out that both he and Mrs. Norris loved pizza, but to be more accurate, the cat really enjoyed the sausage. Harry promised him a discount anytime he wanted a pie or even just a slice.

When Saturday came, people were clamoring to head to Hogsmeade. Many of the more motivated teens decided not to wait for a carriage. There weren't enough, as everyone wanted to leave first thing in the morning, despite the cold, they jogged down to the building. Everyone wanted to be the first.

The goblins had subcontracted much of the work to the dwarfs. The large building had been a rundown hovel near the Hog's head inn on a larger tract of land, had been torn down and a solid larger building put up. With space expansion charms, the inside had the space of a football field. The outside was garish, intentionally so. This was for several reasons. The first being to draw attention to it, the second being it wasn't stated in the contract how the outside should appear. Therefore, the owners couldn't complain and would most likely rehire the dwarfs again to redo it, if the price was right for it to match the same type of thatched house the rest of the town had.

There were several parts to the building, the kitchen large and well appointed, was along one wall and was able to service both people inside and at the far end, people that were outside. The part of the rink had a retractable ceiling, which allowed the skaters more comfort depending on the weather. This way skating would not be interrupted by inclement weather unless they chose to.

The goblins had done their research. They had visited many arcades and seen how they operated. They copied what they liked including the inexpensive toys and items that could be won if a person had earned enough tickets. Toys, stuffed animals both found in the human and magical world were available, including stuffed crumple horned snorkack made up per Luna's specifications. Hermione had insisted on regular pens, paper, and pencils being available, as well as calligraphy pens and refills. She was going to slowly introduce the wizarding world to the next century and this was one of the ways to do it. Homework turned in with this type of pen would be indistinguishable from done with a quill.

Every conceivable game was there. Historically the most popular as well as the latest. Not only the typical race cars and punching, and skeeball (r), but several games designed with the pureblood wizard or witch in mind. What would you do games that had a "wand" attached with a tether to a machine offering choices and then different spells to conquer enemies as you went up levels. Each of the games was turned on by a cheap brass coin that could be purchased by a machine using knuts, sickles, and galleons. Everything was inexpensive, the whole experience designed to remove every single Knut from your possession and leave you with happy memories.

The six were the only students not in a hurry to get there. Each wanted to see the operation running at full tilt. Both the Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley crews had been training since Tuesday to get it right. The goblins, masters at breaking tasks down to step by step instructions had everything ready to go. The crews hired by them were all either half bloods or muggle-born. They quickly became a team and reports from Bloodbringer told the triads there were no problems with anyone taking instructions from Penny or Tonks.

Neville held Trace's and Daffy's hands as they strolled down the lane heading towards Pizza Magica. More than one shop owner poked their head out the door wondering where all of the students were. This was their big money day. A significant portion of their profits came from these Hogsmeade weekends. He noticed as they approached the building a sentry on the roof. These sentries were an important part of the security and could close the building down with a rune-based spell.  
Neville saw several other guards amongst the crowd all of them inconspicuous; all of them goblin trained and certified.

The room was brightly lit. Every face smiling, the laughter and the conversation loud. Neville and the girls headed for a not quite hidden stairway. Anyone not authorized would have been stopped before they were three steps up. Opening the second door he saw Harry, Hermione and Luna already seated sipping at some drinks. The wall was charmed to allow people to see through it as if it was clear glass. They watched with smiles on their face as happy teenagers donated their gold to them in exchange for a very happy weekend.

"How goes it so far?"

Bloodbringer held up one claw as he started on his second basilisk pizza of the day. His mouth too busy to answer. He was going to restrict himself and increase his weapons training. He would have to if he wanted to keep his warrior status current.

Hermione answered for him. "We just got here five minutes ahead of you. He told us there had already been two arguments in the first couple of hours."

"They were nothing," he finishing for her, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "These were not unexpected, nor particularly vicious. Everyone had been trained for these events."

"And the wards have been completed?" Harry had been concerned.

"Yes and the dark mark ward is in place. Any employee can engage the wards and lock the doors. No one can apparate from the outside to the top of the building. Trying to do so will bounce the person a good distance away, and they will not be in a good condition afterward."

"I'm concerned about getting townspeople in in case of a DE attack though."

"We've thought of that Lady Davis. In the event of an attack, a security person can bring a person in through the doors. However, only you six or I can allow anyone with the dark mark in."

"I don't see that happening," Luna said shaking her head.

"Neither do we."

"Any projections on sales?" Daphne was trying to get an idea of profits already.

"A little early to forecast. We'll have a better idea after today. See me tomorrow and we'll project some figures."

"Enough of this! Harry, take me skating!"

"Luna. I don't know how to skate."

Her infectious smile; he could never resist it. "That's okay we'll teach you. C'mon 'Mione."

She grabbed each by a hand and out the door and down the steps. The others watched her pulling them to the skate rental area.

Bloodbringer watched them, a goblin smile on his face. It was good to let them be teens once in awhile. He almost laughed as he watched Daphne and Trace out of the corner of his eye. Watching the other triad intensely but almost dancing in place, each wanting the other to say something.

"We can't let them have all of the fun can we?" Neville was trying to play it cool.

"No, we can't."

"And as owners, it would be remiss of us not to try it out for ourselves."

"That's true too."

He finally smiled, "Well. What are we waiting for? C'mon you two. Let's have some fun!"

This time he laughed out loud as soon as the door closed. He watched as both girls pulled a willing Neville along.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Sunday was almost as busy as Saturday. The only reason it was quieter was because a lot of money had already exchanged hands, and many of the students had run out. A careful inventory of all items had been completed. An entire cleaning crew had cleaned after things had closed. Bloodbringer had forecasted the Hogsmeade weekends would be profitable enough for the venture to work, but the takeout business was going to be the mainstay.

Monday afternoon the headmaster called both Harry and Neville to his office. Inside already sitting in the chairs were three business owners that the lads recognized. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, I believe you know Madam Puddifoot, Ambrosius Flume, and Madam Rosmerta. They are representatives of the merchant's guide for Hogsmeade. They are very upset. The students on the weekends generate a lot of revenue for Hogsmeade. They are here to complain about Pizza Magica Arcade."

Harry and Neville looked at each other. While not unexpected, neither had envisioned the headmaster getting involved.

Harry answered for the both of them, "What exactly are your concerns?"

Flume, the owner of Honeydukes, yelled, "You took all of our business!"

Harry shrugged, "And?" They all were coached by Bloodbringer about this possibility.

"And if it continues, we'll go out of business!"

"In which case, we would then add candy and similar supplies to our inventory to meet the need left. This is a business. Neither of us is going to apologize for having a successful weekend."

Harry took over, "But you are looking at it the wrong way."

"What other way is there to look at it?" Rosmerta didn't sound happy either but didn't sound as angry as Flume was.

"Right now the only other pizza restaurant is in Diagon Alley, and that isn't even open yet. People are going to hear about this...phenomena and visit. And not just on weekends either."

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore interrupted. "I think it would be better for you boys to close your store. It would be bad to change things too much in Hogsmeade. The business owners there have a particular style. And your business while certainly inventive, is just not right for Hogsmeade."

Incredulous. Harry and Neville once more looked at each other. "You can't be serious headmaster. Now you are trying to dictate what Lord Potter and myself can do with our own money?"

He didn't answer that but continued, "You lied to me. You told me that you didn't have anything to do with this pizza place. I went to the ministry and pulled the information."

"I didn't lie to you headmaster. I told you I had nothing to do with the advertising. And neither Lord Longbottom or I knew anything about it. We had delegated that aspect to others. But let's get back on point here. What is your interest in this? None of your positions gives you any say in the day to day operations of the businesses in Hogsmeade unless you have part ownership in your brother's establishment. In which case you are abusing your position here, and this conversation should be held elsewhere."

The headmaster had to go to a fallback position. "I am an intermediary between you and the others owners."

Neville looked at the three businessmen. He shook his head, getting perturbed. "Did you attempt to contact anyone of the owner's or the manager? She is there today and well able to answer all of your questions."

Once again the aged Ambrosius answered for the three of them, still angry. "We came directly here to Dumbledore to enjoin the students from visiting your... your pizza place!"

"I don't think that the headmaster has sufficient cause to stop anyone from enjoying our restaurant. We have done nothing wrong. We have filed all of the proper permits and receive permission from the Ministry of Magic to open. It would NOT be in his interests to interfere with the private business of two Lords and Ancient and Noble houses."

Neville wasn't afraid to throw his title around when he needed to. Harry and he had spent a fair amount of Galleons to get theses places open. It was one thing to fail because of a bad product or other business issues, but quite another due to some kind of bureaucratic interference.

"None of you read the Prophet for today have you?"

It was true. The business owners had gravitated to each other as early as possible to interrupt the headmaster's breakfast, where he normally read the paper. No one in the headmaster's office had gotten to it the whole day. Instead, they had whined for several hours and wouldn't let him go until he finally acquiesced and called the two young men. Spying it on the headmaster's desk, he took it and opened it. Page six was a full page add extolling the virtues of Pizza Magica and had a clip out coupon. On the page had a listing of the other business in the area. The magic paper flipping from one to the next to the next listing all of the shops in Hogsmeade.

That was one of the few advertisements the guys had been briefed on, Neville hadn't cared one way or the other if the other stores were mentioned, but Harry had been against it. The only reason he had been outvoted was because they needed to put something there a full page add needed to grab your attention and mentioning those stores helped do that.

"So, this is supposed to placate us? Some free advertising."

"Look. Don't be daft." Neville's patience was at an end. "Just monitor foot traffic for the next couple of weeks. You will probably find your business up during the week, and especially this coming weekend when it is not a Hogsmeade weekend for the school. You will see a lot more people there interested in the pizza place. It would be a good time to run some sales to get them into your store too."

Harry's mood soon duplicated his brother's. "If we were the established store and your business just opened and took all of our business away, we might have resorted to doing the same that you did. However, while we want to have good relations with all of the other store owners, we are not going to apologize for providing a needed service. Everything we have been shown tells us that there are enough galleons to go around, in fact, I would not be surprised if you had more gold at the end of the year."

There was no reason to continue the conversation. Encouraging the other owner's to contact them or their store manager directly instead of going through an intermediary, they took their leave of them. They heard the headmaster as they closed the door, "I will reexamine the charter and see if I can find cause for an injunction. I'm on your side, those kids are too full of themselves."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

By the Wednesday before the second task was to commence, the twins reported success at the prank that the guys had commissioned. At first, they had planned on just pranking Dumbles, but that would point to them. It was decided a prank was needed that would cover the entire school. Or as in this case, all three schools. Hermione and Daphne had wanted to put some safeties in however. They wanted to ensure everyone's health. That actually took the longest. Then just because they knew the girls would ask, they also had to come up with a potion to reverse the effects of the spell, just in case of unforeseen emergency.

"How long will it last?"

"You can count on mass confusion the entire day," One said.

Once again it had to be aerosol. However, they couldn't have balloons deliver it like they did the last time. That would be a dead giveaway. The girls had reminded the twins about the eave that ran around the whole Great Hall and the access door to it. Once again the security of Hogwarts was called into question when a simple 'Alohomora' unlocked the door. House elves could have "popped" to the spot, so the access hatch had to have been intended for humans. And that was all the justification they needed. The twins had set the system up through canisters set for a slow release at a wide area spell directed at it. It was simple to hide the wand that pointed up and the soft whisper of a spell which translated to begin.

The gas was odorless, colorless and once again needed an activation phrase through a wide area spell. The twins had waited until the maximum number of students were in the hall.

The activation phrase could have been anything for this part. It just needed a "push" of magic. The twins had heard Luna softly signing a muggle magic song she had gotten from a cartoon rabbit and had liked the tune. One of the lyric spells they weren't going to touch, the other...was perfect. "Hocus pocus," they said together.

Suddenly, there were screams from the entire hall as everyone transformed at once. The multiple screams and then laughter brought other students in as well, laughing for a time and then transforming. Soon people went running out of the hall some trying to go change, others to go and get friends that so far had missed the fun.

A stranger coming in wouldn't have seen a magic school. Instead, they would have seen a circus school. Myriad examples of all positions available at a circus were available. The head table sported a bearded lady (headmaster), trying to finite spell him/herself and detect poisons and potions on food, silverware, and fluids. A lion tamer (McGonagall), looking comfortable near a smaller chair with a whip in her hand. She looked ...natural. Also in attendance, the dwarf looked unconcerned and satisfied.

Around the room were many acts, jugglers, especially two red headed ones tossing plates back and forth uncaring that the occasional plate was missed and broken on the floor. Acrobats, by the score. A few masters of ceremonies, strongmen and even some girls looking to ride some horses by standing on their back.

The bearded ladies voice tried to get control of the situation, but there was too much hilarity. Finally, the lion tamer pulled her pistol out and shot it into the ceiling.

"There is no reason for this noise. Classes commence soon. If you are able to, cover yourself in the proper house robe, if you can't attendance is still mandatory."

When nobody moved, she cracked her whip, "Well c'mon then. Chop chop."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Dora had some final paperwork to do at the ministry. She had worked the day before and utilized her trip to the ministry to drop off some coupons for special people. Those same golden tickets were also a commodity at the Ministry. As soon as the purebloods find out that it was a free meal and loved the world over, then it will be too good to pass up. They will get it because it's free and love it because it's good, and then talk bad about it because it was a muggle delicacy.

Dora dropped a few extra with the Aurors. Some 'em were stuck up "a type" holes but the majority of them were good, and she had tears in her eyes as she realized she would miss them and the life.

Becky Dunsworth was universally loved and admired in the ministry. She was two years senior to Tonks and was also a 'Puff. Even the staunchest pureblood would leave her alone, it was impossible not to like her. But as a half-blood, she would never amount to much here. But ever her superiors in the records department loved her. Except for Percy.

As Tonks walked in, Percy finished berating the poor girl. Apparently, he yelled at her for solid 15 minutes over a form that was misfiled.

The poor girl was left in tears as Percy stomped away form in hand. His eyes sought Tonks', she saw in his recognition, a moment of fear, and then loathing; all in the space of eight seconds.

"Dor..Dora," she said in recognition. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you." Fresh tears began to fall. Just disciplined, and the girl felt bad for Tonks.

Some of the other ladies came over and were consoling Becky as well. The word "berk," and "prat," were two of the nicest ones.

"Is he still seeing Clearwater?" Another asked.

Tonks told them about hers and Penny's new job. She also took a moment to tell them of Percy's slight to her.

"He needs to be taken down a peg or two, but he is kissing up to all of the right people."

Dora smiled, "I have an idea, but I would need your help, two or three signatures on some ministry forms, and Penny's permission. I won't do anything without her consent."

Marsha, another half-blood that had been there 25 years and had been insulted by pure bloods the entire time, spoke for the group. "We'll be glad to help. And the idiot will sign anything put in front of him. It doesn't even matter if it's a blood quill. He only reads the top two pages of any stack of documents."

"We've gotten plenty of excused days that way. He's clueless," another said.

"Good. All I have to do is get a hold of Penny. Merlin knows what she sees in him."

"You can use our floo to call her."

Tonks couldn't help but congratulate herself on the prank. Even though it had just begun. "This was worthy of the Marauders. I can't wait to tell Sirius," she thought.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

 **OMAKE**

 _(A/N: YOU SHOULD GO TO YOUTUBE AND TYPE IN PINKY AND THE BRAIN. YOU DON'T HAVE TO WATCH A FULL EPISODE - BUT THOSE ARE FUN ALSO. AT LEAST LISTEN TO THE OPENING SONG)_

"Luna Sings: Hermione and Luna

Yes Hermione and Luna

One is a genius; the other likes tuna.

They're witches of the west

They each like Harry best

Hermione, Hermione and Luna Luna...Luna. Narf!"

"What are you reading Hermione?"

"It's called a book, Luna. They are filled with words and they convey thoughts and emotions." (Why did she always bug me right when I was getting to the good part?)

Luna puts a finger next to her mouth thinking while her eyes are looking towards the ceiling. "I know that. But why are you reading a book? Don't you want to spend time with Harry?"

Hermione puts the book down with a sigh. She'll try to explain it to her - again. "I am looking for the best way to take over the world, or our little part of it." She said jabbing a finger at the map of Great Britain.

"This way, once I get done I can train minions to take over our jobs and then train more minions to watch over them. After five or six layers of minions, we can evaluate them for a period of not less than three years. After that three year period, we can slowly let go of power until we can spend time with Harry."

Hermione-Brain turned around to see Luna-Pinky walking out with Harry. She turned and waved to her, "Umm. Well, have fun with that Hermione-Brain. While you're doing that Harry is going take me to a taffy pulling festival!"  
Hermione's eye's got even bigger as her brain rebooted. She called to the closing door. "Umm wait for me. We can take over the world tomorrow."

 _(episode also ends in song)_

That's Luna

Luna and the

Brain, Brain Brain.

Narf!


	17. Let's drop in and have a wedding! x2!

**Sorry for the long delay. My phone company decided that I didn't want their internet services anymore. Since I had that email for over a decade, and it was used for many things (and tied to this account), I tried to get it back. But that was a lost cause. Anyway I'm back and am already working on the next chapter of this.**

 **The way this story is developing, the six would have very little reason to come back. They can all pass their OWLS and are wealthy enough to hire tutors for their NEWTS. But what fun is that? I am looking forward to all of the interactions between Dumbles, Harry, and everyone's favorite bad guy- Deloris. But that's a ways off-**

 **Once more thanks for your comments. Please keep them coming.**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The mares were excited to bring the food out to the stallions and the dames of the herd, but especially the stallions. Ron muttered, "Mental," a couple of times seeing the females almost pant at the names of a few of the stallions. The girls were all looking to serve their favorite, and Aria was final arbitrator if there was an argument. Being the daughter of Magorian, she and the other females in his family ruled all of the mares. The mares had been raised knowing this, and Aria's friendship of Ron went a long way to a grudging acceptance of him.

"Here Ronnie. Bring this to Magorian. Put it on the table in front of him and bow politely before you return here for more food or drink.

Ron stumbled a bit as he brought the large plate over to the table where Magorian and the favored of the herd were. He turned red and angry and wanted to spit words back at the stallion that had used his clumsiness to embarrass him further. But he remembered Aria's stringent warnings to rein his temper in. Earlier, some of the other mare's had, since the communal bathing in the lake had said some very unkind things about him and humans in general, some of which he had understood.

"You are to be a bridge between our races. Is this not the truth?"

"I guess so."

"There is no guess about it Ronnie. Everyone here knows you are a male. But if the stars say you are to be a mare; if my father," she raised her voice so the other mares couldn't possibly miss what she said, "says that the herd is to consider you a mare. Then you should strive to look and act like a mare. And we will treat you like one."

She looked directly over his shoulder to some other young females and continued, "Unless you are more powerful than my father and decide to challenge him?"

The others quickly moved off, knowing better to challenge. Their sires or dames would quickly punish them over a silly matter, especially one of potential import. Ron showed once again that he was able to learn, he smiled shyly "Thanks, I am trying."

"We know. Just act as we do and you'll be fine."

Instead of getting angry at the rude stallion though, he smiled, "Maybe four legs are better than two."

Magorian modulated his tone for the human, normally he his voice was loud and gruff. He softened it as he would for any foal, "Ronnie the Roan, do the other mares treat you well?"

"They do my lord. Especially Aria, she has been very kind and ensures I am treated as any other."

"Good. We will watch through several moons and see what the stars tell us of you."

He bowed again, "My lord is kind to one undeserving." He surprised himself, his lessons with Aunt Muriel and his father hadn't been a complete waste. He turned and with a confidence he didn't know he had, walked back to get the head table the rest of the food and drink. He marveled slightly, "Maybe I can learn."

Later Aria would tell him, "Your attitude has further helped your cause. My father has confirmed that you will take all of the classes that we do. Tonight, if the skies are clear you will begin to learn how we read the stars."

Something must have crossed his face because she took his hand and her voice dropped an octave, "Ronnie. This is an honor. No human has been shown how to read the stars as we."

His hand tingled when she had held it. "I won't let you down."

Immediately her eyes twinkled and her voice regained the tonal quality whence she got her name. "I know that Ronnie, you gave your word already that you will be the best mare you can be."

Later Ron reflected, which also was something new for him, "Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Yeah, I'll have to act like a girl and let my nails get colored, but I'll be alive. And not a pawn of that damned Potter or Longbottom. Plus I've got a few months before they try to do THAT to me," he shuddered at the thought. "I can always run again."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The short squat woman knocked on the minister's door before entering. She liked working for Cornelius. Morals changed depending on who had the most gold, and good and bad only existed as a matter of political expediency.

He welcomed her, his breakfast tea already in his hand. He, for his part welcomed her political astuteness and realized she was loyal only as long as his star continued to shine brightly. "Good morning Deloris. I'm not here 10 minutes and already a crisis?"

She sighed thinking that once again he wore his green outfit that clashed so badly with her pink, "Why wouldn't he take her hint?" She thought. "We have a couple of unusual requests. But I am inclined to approve them, subject to your approval of course minister."

"Okay, I'm intrigued what is it?"

"Two actually minister. One is for you as minister to perform a marriage ceremony, and the other is a name change following the marriage."

He looked back at her confused, "While this is short notice, I don't think we have any other pressing engagements today, I don't see how this is all that unusual." He was almost disappointed that she after all this time needed him to approve this instead of just adding it to his calendar for the day.

"That's the unusual part minister. I would just add this to your to-do list, but Weasley wants to be married and change his name to the woman's and take her name of Clearwater."

Fudge was not stupid, but anything outside of the norm was confusing to him. "Weasley, Weasley, Weasley? Sounds familiar Deloris, but I'm coming up blank. I can't picture her." He had been looking at the ceiling repeating the name trying to find the answer.

"Not her minister. Him. You and Crouch call him Weatherbe."

His eyebrows rose and face lit up as comprehension took hold. "Weatherbe wants to take the bride's name? That is unusual." He thought for a moment trying to puzzle it out. "Giving up he asked, "Tell me Deloris. Does that make him the bride and her the groom? Does that mean he's a she and she's a he?"

Just sounding it out was making it worse. "I'm not sure we can do this. This is very upsetting and confusing."

She was glad that he said that. "That was my reaction also. But upon further consideration, it strikes me as being a good move for you."

"How so?"

"Weasley is a pure blood, that by itself would also make me want to say no, losing a pureblood son to this. But think of the gains. Arthur Weasley's opinion carries some weight and you know it. Everyone knows he's a muggle lover. Doing this for one of his sons will not be lost on those in his sphere of influence. Then too are the half-bloods and muggle-born; I understand this is done all the time for muggles. So this shows that we are reaching out to them and embracing new ideas," her fingers putting quotes on "new ideas".

He thought while sipping his tea. "And the pureblood faction will see this as it is, a political move." He looked at her smiling about this, "You are right. I'm glad you brought this to me. I don't see the downside of this."

She shook her head, "I can't either. And if there is something that comes of this later, you can wave it away saying you were helping the son of a favored noble family."

"Indeed," he said nodding. "Anything else?"

"Just that Mr. Clearwater, Mrs. Clearwater... Damn it, "We'll have to get that straight," she said yelling at no one. "Just that he wants his salary to go to her Gringott's account."

"Really? That's unusual."

She shook her head disagreeing, "Not in the muggle world. Wives often have their money deposited into a joint account. From what I understand, the extra gold goes a long way to help with large purchases like homes and such."

"And the wives are okay with that?"

"Apparently minister."

"Hmmm, okay it's his, I mean her money. And that answers the other question as well. From now on, he will be referred to as Mrs. Clearwater." The minister paused and sat forward. A thought suddenly coming to the fore. "This isn't some elaborate prank or hoax is it?"

"Cornelius, once more we're thinking alike. Look," she said, putting the forms in front of him. "These are all the forms, filled out perfectly, and they're all signed in the right places, and he used a blood quill."

Fudge waved his wand over the signatures, and just as stated, the signatures carried Percy's magical essence. "I know everyone made fun of Weatherbe, I mean Mrs. Clearwater for signing every little thing with a blood quill, but there's no confusion now is there."

"No minister, none at all. I'll have the ladies in administration finish everything up. I'll invite them to the ceremony. I understand they are looking forward to it. I'll even floo-call his fiancé Penelope. She'll be glad to hear it has been approved."

Thank you, Deloris. Top notch work as always."

She was about to leave when a further word stopped her. "Deloris, I'm confused. What loo would Mrs. Clearwater use?"

She stood there for a protracted moment, her eyes unfocused. "I'm not sure minister. We'll work it out. We may have to make a third loo and call it something different. But there are stalls in any case."

"Thank you, Deloris."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

If you had asked Penny a day or two ago if she wanted to get married, there would have been some hesitation there, which is an answer in and of itself. However as soon as Tonks called and then visited her, she loved the idea more and more.

She carefully applied "her face". This was her day after all. Tonks and she had more than one drink and quickly became quite drunk and new found friends with the prank. She loved Percy. She loved him to a distraction. But his views on his and her roles almost cost them their relationship. She definitely didn't like the "macho" Percy. But when he acceded to her wishes, as they did when they were just dating, he was sweet and caring. That sweet man was the one she wanted to spend her life with. If this was the only way to make that happen, so be it.

Her mother hadn't been happy with the news first thing this morning when she called her on her cell phone. The suddenness of her impending nuptials had her mother starting the same old harangue. But when she told her that he was going to take the Clearwater name and his salary was going to go into her account, that he had no access to; it mollified her mother and father immediately.

"He's not. The minister's assistant checked that this morning. No imperius spell. Percy signed the forms himself."

Her mother and father told her no matter what they would stand behind their "little girl" and for her sake give Percy another chance.

As she continued her preparations she realized that Arthur and Molly needed the word. Rushing over to the fireplace she threw the floo powder in, "Hello the Burrow. Molly are you in?" While waiting for Molly, she wondered if there was a way the twins and Ginny could come. She would talk to Molly and determined to call Minerva next. It was fitting to get as much of the family as possible together for this.

As Molly answered wither her normal, "Hello Penny dear. What can I do for you?" She realized, "This is my wedding! I'm getting married today!"

The brightest smile of her life lit her face. "Molly! Great news!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Go through the list again."

"Hermione! We've done it a dozen times. I know everything I need to bring." Even to Harry that sounded petulant.

"Then another time won't matter," Luna ganged up on him.

He sighed, he seldom won an argument, and never when it was two on one. "Okay. The three of us all wear wetsuits, the both of you will don yours the night before. Each of us will have knives. Yours on the inner thighs, mine on the outer right. The three of us will have Gillyweed secreted in the wet suit's pocket."

"Good, what else?"

He stopped for a moment, "What, what else?" But then answered himself. "Oh! I'll have your wands strapped to my arms and charmed invisible. Whichever one of you is in the stands will get hers before we begin."

"And Sirius has everything locked on?"

He nodded, "I just got off the mirror with him an hour ago. Everything will be where we need it when we need it."

"And Neville knows his part?"

A little testy from the other couch came, "Yes, Neville knows his part. Enough Hermione. You're going to go spare if you keep going through everything. Set your burden down."

She looked at him, sharply turning her head that sounded very familiar. "When did you start sounding like my father?"

He smiled a, "I know something you don't smile." "That's something you'll have to get from him. Of course, it could just be a guy thing."

Outwardly she grumped about boys being difficult, but inwardly, she was mollified, knowing her father still played a part in her life as she rearranged everyone on "their" couch and for once straddled the two of them so they could 'love' her.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The administration department was not his primary responsibility, but as an intern, everyone had to start with the paperwork. He had spent a lot of time there learning everything in an effort to become invaluable; especially recently. And the ladies there had been increasingly annoying him. Needing his assistance for every little matter, even though they had been performing those tasks unaided for years, and in some cases decades, still he couldn't get out of their midst.

He saw that "Tonks person," and was going to kick her out. All of her final dismissal paperwork he was sure had been completed; but every time he moved to do that, another "issue" arose.

Finally done with all of the distractions, he was going to remove her personally from the office when he heard behind him, "Mrs. Clearwater." Then again, "Mrs. Clearwater."

Thinking, "Is Penny's mom here?" He turned to see a smiling Ms. Umbridge.

She didn't give him a chance, "Too early?" Once more her smile found him. It was disconcerting, to say the least. But one doesn't not smile when your boss is smiling at you. (Page one of the sycophant's essential handbook). So Percy smiled his brightest, suck up smile, although he would have never called it thus.

He heard the girls of the office titter behind him.

"Oi Percy!" Tonks spoke to him directly. "Big day huh? Are you nervous? It's okay to feel that way."

The old "deer in the headlight" saw was particularly appropriate. He was going to respond when he heard Ms. Umbridge declare, "The minister has authorized the office to close for the rest of the day to celebrate the big event."

Percy's head whipped around when all of the ladies of the office let out cheers and wolf whistles. He wanted to ask, "What big event?" When his mother walked in with... Ginny?"

"Percy, I am so happy for you."

"It's a big day, Perce. Are you happy?"

Thinking his promotion came in from intern to full-time employee, "I didn't know everyone would want to celebrate..."

"Of course we would silly."

"Percy. Your father and I couldn't be happier for you."

"But you and Dad..."

"Percy." She said seriously. "I know you disagree with your father over some things. But don't you realize how important family is? I've already lost one son, I'm not going to lose another, no matter what he calls himself, he'll still be my son."

The mention of Ron had Percy seeing red, "It's Potter's fau.."

"Stop!" Ginny commanded. "Not today Perce. Today is all about family. Ron did what Ron did and we don't need to bring that up today." She changed tact, "Do you love Mum Perce?"

"Did she just say "Priss?"

But she didn't give him a chance and continued, "What about Dad?" Once again she didn't give him a chance to respond. As she grabbed him by the hand leading him out of the office. Surprisingly Tonks was following, holding something.

They were in the hallway now still walking. Molly asked, "Do you love Penny?"

The way she said it made him pause. This question required an answer. "Yes, Mum. I do. She drives me crazy sometimes, but I do."

Molly smiled, "I imagine everyone feels this way."

Ginny led them to the ladies loo and opened the door. Molly still held Percy's hand and led him in, again followed by Tonks.

It took a minute before he realized where they were. "I can't be in here. What if someone sees?"

Ginny waved it away, "That's a load of tosh, and you know it. This room has been set aside for you. The men, as well as Penny, will be waiting for at the atrium, we need to clean up a little here."

He turned seeing Tonks there just smiling, "How could someone who had just been fired be so happy?" "What are you doing here?" His voice was anything but kind.

"Penny asked me to be your attendant. She's a new friend, I like her, and if she asks me for this I am happy to help. Is it okay that I help?"

"I guess. Help with what?"

"Silly Perce," Ginny said. "C'mon get your robe off. Mum has another for you."

"Wait, did she say Perce, or Priss again," he thought, but said "What? What robe?"

"Don't be silly. That's a very fine robe. But you can't be married in that."

"What married?" But Ginny had pulled his robe off of him and some of that was muffled in doing so. Most purebloods only wore underwear beneath their robes, and sometimes not even that. The future bride was distracted enough that the thought of being in his underwear in front of a near stranger didn't even register.

"Percy," Tonks said making sure the almost nude guy was facing her and that mirror she held at such an odd angle to get his face and as much of his torso that she could. "For the record. You do love Penny, and want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

Percy was anything but dumb, but overly pedantic. "There are forms..."

"Yes, Percy you filled out the forms. Penny gave me copies of all of them that you submitted." Tonks had the forms in her robe and pulled them out one handed while the mirror continued to show, and at the other end, record every moment of the event.

"I submitted?" He said looking at the forms. They were of course in order.

"Yes, you submitted. Do you still love Penny Percy?"

The whole world paused while Percy thought it through. If he said, "No." It could very well be over permanently. "Very well, Let's do this."

Molly let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Before we put the other robes on we need to clean you up a little." Pulling her wand, she transfigured a little seat for Percy. "Sit down dear. We need to do something with your hands and with your face." She couldn't stop the excitement from creeping in her voice, "Today my baby is getting married!"

"You're not going to put makeup on me mother. I don't want to look like a clown." He was suddenly nervous.

She stopped everything. "Look at me," His eyes found hers. "I love you and would never embarrass you. Penny loves you and feels the same. She suggested we do this, this morning. Ginny and Nymphadora only want to help."

Her "Don't call me..." Died on her lips, "What the hell, it's their wedding. If he can live with her name, surely she could give him this one," she thought all of that to herself, but added, "but it counts as a wedding present."

"We're just going to make you a bit more presentable. Here Ginny, you do his nails, and I'll sort out theses awful eyebrows." Percy dear, watch in the mirror how we do this charm. Penny will want you to look good for her all the time."

He watched his mother and despite what she said, he was afraid she was going to thin his eyebrows down to almost nothing. But he had to hand it to her, they did look neater.

"Watch how I do this Perce," Ginny got his attention. One hand was already finished. "This is something you can learn for her. You can do your nails without the color, but this is the charm to color hers for her. Something I'm sure she would appreciate."

The hand that Ginny had completed, did look neater. No color except for a very thin line of white near the end. He could handle that. He must have let something show because she whispered, "I love you Perce, and would never embarrass you intentionally. This is Penny's day and your day. Enjoy it, and just go with it."

The robes he wore daily were black. Many wore a variety of colors, and several older members seemed to try to one-up each other with the most garish colors, the most outlandish combination, seemed to get noticed in some sort of unacknowledged pool. He hadn't quite figured out the rules, all of the contestants, or even the prize, but he was taking notes.

These robes were the opposite of the severe black. When he was feeling flighty, he would put a charm on the robe and make it a depressing slate gray. The robes presented to him today were a pearl white. The first thing he looked for was the style. The cut was not overly feminine, but it was not something he would normally don.

Molly's voice suddenly had a hitch in it as she started to cry. "The first of my babies to get married! Oh Perciville it's so pretty. You are going to look lovely."

Ginny too had tears glistening in her eyes. "Perce, this is what Mum has been waiting for; one of her babies to get married. You are going to be such a pretty bride."

"But I'm not a..."

"Shh," she whispered urgently in his ear. Aloud she continued, "We spoke of this, Dad said, 'It doesn't matter which side you stand on. All that matters is that you stand and declare your love for the other person."

"Dad said that?"

She nodded, "and the twins agreed. We couldn't get up with Charlie or Bill, but I'm certain they feel the same."

Reaching a decision somewhere in his mind, "Those are nice looking robes."

"Penny brought them with her. She said they're a wedding present, but she didn't say who from."

A short time later, a suddenly nervous Percy looked anxiously in the mirror. Fresh tears fell from both of the female Weasleys. Tonks smile would not leave her face. Percy was used to her now, but couldn't figure out why she just continued to hold the mirror. Wondering if it was some obscure custom that he had no knowledge of.

Seeing his eyes on her she tried to calm him, "You look lovely. As pretty as a bride." She was thinking, "Let Sirius top this prank. Getting a guy to be a bride, and liking it!" But aloud she said, "Come. We're short on time. The minister is waiting."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The morning had been a confusing wonderful whirlwind of events. Confusing at times, almost debilitating if he stopped to take stock of it long enough, but exciting and ultimately what he wanted. It came so fast that when it was over Percy couldn't believe it. He balked when he hear the minister was there, but once again was calmed by the girls around him.

"Don't trip on your pretty robes," Tonks said. Which made Percy pause a moment. Was there an undercurrent there, that he didn't quite catch? But he complied and picked up the robes which really were just a tad too long. It wouldn't look dignified if he was to trip at the most inopportune moment.

He remembered as he entered the area known as "The Atrium," the entire personnel office, as well as people from many others were there. Ginny had been providing support for him the entire time whispering encouragements. Molly had been on his other side. One hand holding his elbow, the other a handkerchief her tears of joy continuing to fall at the worst possible time.

He didn't even remember the words, only the promises that his beautiful loving Penny spoke, "cherishing and loving."

The minister's assistant, the ubiquitous Ms. Umbridge had a smile both warming and genuine. Percy never realized the difference until he had seen a real one from her. She had to get into the action, Warlocks and witches, I give you Ms. and Mrs. Clearwater!"

He heard it, but he didn't. Too many thoughts and emotions. Too many people rushing up and hugging, congratulating the both of them.

"A couple of announcements!" Tonks said to the crowd. Everyone is welcome to attend the cafeteria. Lord Black has rented the entire cafeteria for the next three hours. Everyone is welcome. The wedding reception and all food and drinks provided by house Black." Tonks "panned" the crowd, the mirror still in her hand. Exclaims of delight and applause rose from ever quarter.

"Further, He has generously donated 1500 galleons to the happy couple for their honeymoon. Lord Potter and his ladies have authorized the use of his villa in Southern Italy and Lord Longbottom and his ladies has done the same for the south of France for as long as the couple needs them."

The minister applauded as well. "Very generous gifts. The ministry can do no less. Mrs. Clearwater, you will be granted two weeks of unpaid vacation!"

More applause and some sounds of confusion but Deloris added, "But you must first fill in for Mr. Crouch, who is still ill. The event is tomorrow so that shan't be too odious." She waggled a stubby finger at him, "Make sure you show no favoritism to Lord Potter."

"That prat! I'll..."

An elbow from Penny stopped that diatribe before it even started. He had the good grace to look abashed.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

He woke suddenly, early. The sky was still dark, but he was too keyed up to sleep. His sleep was fitful and he knew it was beyond his ability to sleep more anyway. It took a moment, but he realized that both sides of the bed were empty. He normally slept in the middle loved waking up embracing one girl or the other.

Last night a seventh year prefect from Hufflepuff had knocked on their door requesting the presence of both of the girls. It wasn't too concerning last night. They had predicted the head would do that. It wasn't ever particularly worrisome that neither of the girls came down before he fell asleep. That too had been anticipated. But now. in the early morning when he reached for them physically and couldn't find them that was disturbing. Even more so when he "reached" for them in his mind; they weren't there either.

"Dobby, Winky."

The two dutiful elves "popped" in. "Where are Hermione or Luna? Can you find them?"

The two elves closed their eyes, and then almost simultaneously scrunched their eyes harder. Then each took the other's hand. "We's can't find them Lord Potter!" Winky said in obvious distress. Dobby "popped" out without a word. "Dobby bees looking round Hogywarts. Dobby's find them you'll see."

Winky led him to the couch and made tea for her master.

Inspiration struck and Harry placed his palm on the wall. "Where are my ladies?" He demanded.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

An hour later Harry was sitting with his feet on the couch his hands wrapped around his knees rocking back and forth. His eyes open staring, yet seeing nothing.

Daphne stood directly in front of her friend. Dressed in shorty shorts and an almost see through top, it would at other times elicit at the very least an eye waggle from him. She would slap his arm, appreciating the compliment, knowing she was safe no matter how dressed or undressed she was with him. She turned and woke her bond mates. "Nev get up. Harry needs us."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Hogwarts said she doesn't know," Neville answered Trace's question. They disappeared last night from the infirmary. She can't find them anywhere in the wards."

Misty volunteered, "Dobby and Winky be looking everywhere for the two misses. They can't find them either."

Tracey succinctly summed it up, "Well shit."

The two girls hugged him and told him it would be okay.

"No that's not the way. Not today. Today he needs to be Lord Potter." He bent over and stage whispered into Harry's ear, "Harry. Never let the bastards see you sweat. You can feel like shit on the inside but to everyone else, it must appear that it doesn't mean a thing. Got it?"

Harry's eyes refocused. After a moment he said, "I've got to get ready. We're running low on time. Plus I want to make an appearance in the hall."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

No one could tell as he laughed and joked with Nev and the girls that anything was amiss. His eyes narrowed and his fingers flexed at some of the comments made around him. He longed to pull his wand, but he kept himself under control. The idiotic comments weren't limited to Slytherin either. He didn't want to, but his ears picked up comments from every table. The girls kept him distracted and forced him to eat.

"Good afternoon. Gentle Witches and Wizards. This afternoon it is Hogwarts distinct pleasure to host the second task in the Triwizard Tournament."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly as he continued his Sonorus. "The judges for today's event are Wizard Ludo Bagman. The heads of the three schools, Madam Maxime and Wizard Karkaroff and myself and filling in for Wizard Crouch of the ministry is Mrs... ahem," he interrupted himself appearing as if he had choked on something. "And Percy Clearwater!"

There seemed to be some confusion at the name but he continued to explain the event and the current point standings glossing over the name completely. Cedric Diggory followed closely by Viktor Crum and immediately followed by Fleur. Distantly behind them with minimum points was Harry Potter. His name elicited more than a few boos. Which had the headmaster's eyes twinkling even more and his smile was brighter.

"Champions. Are you ready?"

Diggory looked over, disdain clear on his face. "Potter you stay out of my way."

"Don't worry about it Diggory. I plan on doing this in record time. Just keep clear of the giant squid."

The headmaster was about to signal the beginning. Where each Champion was to dive off of a platform into the deep water when a voice from the crowd interrupted. "Headmaster. Are we supposed to sit here and watch the top of the lake for an hour?"

Clearly irritated, he turned to the second most hated voice in his life and then turned to the ministry's representatives, Mr. Bagman and Mrs. Clearwater. He allowed himself to be distracted a moment as he waited for some kind of answer from them. "How the hell did he become Mrs. Clearwater? How can I use this?" He thought to himself.

"That's okay Headmaster." Lord Longbottom's "brain trust" had anticipated this. "Lord Potter and I decided while we wait that we will at least have some visual display. "Please continue Headmaster. Everyone will see presently."

"Without further ado, Begin!" His wand giving a canon blast starting the event. The other three champions cast the spells and started. Harry had to say something. "They had best be okay old man."

"Are you threatening me Lord Potter?"

"No headmaster. I am promising you. No one authorized my ladies participation in this event. They have been effectively kidnapped. I will seek every redress available to me Albus Dumbledore."

Harry wanted to continue, but Neville decided to move things along. From his magical boombox once more plugged into some speakers placed there the day before by the helpful elves, Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries" began to play.

Harry raised his wand overhead and green sparks flew high into the air. He stood still there for more than 30 seconds. The sparks giving at least some visual stimulus as the sound of the third act of the opera started.

People looked left and right, the lake confusing the sounds location.

"There!" A voice called and arm pointed to the right. Then several more joined in looking at the strange black beast flying in making a "Chopping" sound as it drew near.

Several started to cry out in fear, but the muggle-born and the half-bloods already knew that it was a machine and laughed- at the pureblood's ignorance.

"Relax," Neville demanded. "It's just a helicopter. A muggle machine used to transport people and goods. Lord Potter has hired it for today."

The people stood but now no one screamed in terror seeing they were being made fun of. But they all stood.

Harry turned to look at his nemesis, his face was filled with wrath, but he dare not interfere.

The black helo hovered over the lake facing the stands and then slowly and deliberately turned itself around facing away. The rear hatch opened, and a large dark mass and water fell from the back of the craft. Its heavy burden gone, the aircraft rose in the air suddenly and closed its doors. It flew away without further demonstration.

When the rear opened Harry "accio'd" a rowboat that he had stashed nearby. Sitting in the boat, he threw the line forward all 20 feet of the line lay in the water. He had to hold himself steady as the boat suddenly jerked forward.

He was nervous and excited and waited impatiently. He hoped the giant squid lived up to its part of the deal. It had been given the magical signature of both girls. It was to bring them up to the top of the water which ever it detected as soon as it got his mate. Apparently, life was lonely for the squid. Good thing Dobby as a magical creature could help interpret both man and squid needs to the other. An equitable deal for both.

The little boat was pulled to almost the exact center of the lake. Its one arm gesticulated trying to talk to him while two other appendages rose and fell continuously into the water.

"Damn it Dumbledore. What did you do now?" Something was wrong, and sitting in the little rowboat wasn't going to solve anything. Quickly he reached into his pocket and took his first dose of Gillyweed. Silently thanking Neville for his foresight. He fell backward off the side of the boat as it became uncomfortable to breathe.

In the water he didn't have to swim down, the tentacles grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the bottom. Arriving at the bottom he saw five hostages there. "Shit!" He cussed underwater. Both Luna and "Mione were there. They were tied like the others to a stake, however both of them were tied from nose to foot around the pillars. The other hostages wafted to and fro in the eddies tied with a single line, but his girls were fixed. Their eyes closed, he could only offer silent prayers for their health. The nearer to him was Hermione, so he cut her bonds with a cutting spell and handed her to the waiting tentacle. As he did so He saw a shark draw near, but relaxed as he realized it was Krum, only his head and chest were shark like. But Krum was unable to cleanly cut his hostages bonds. Rather than risk injury to the pretty hostage, Harry tapped the champion's back and cut her free for him before moving to Luna. He saw Cedric using a bubblehead charm at this time out of the corner of his eye but didn't pay any attention to him. Before the Mermen had stayed away and let him do as he needed. But when he moved to Luna several came forward with their tridents waving them threateningly.

"I have had enough of this shit today." He said it aloud even though it was unintelligible. Pointing his wand at a nearby rock, he silently cast a bombarda just to pass a message along.

On top of the lake, the assembled crowd saw a large mass of water rise and then rain down, Everyone spoke back and forth and wondered what had happened. Daffy turned to her loves, "Harry's causing trouble again."

The other two snorted, "Obviously. Life is never dull around Potter."

The loud detonation hurt his ears and the ears of the Mermen. But the large boulder being turned into many small rocks was a visual that was ever more disturbing. His intent clear they backed off and let him take his Luna. As he rose, he looked into the murky distance trying to spy Fleur. The little girl left alone floating as all of the Mermen gathered around her. Breaking above the water, he had to duck down to cover his gills at least until the Gillyweed wore off.

Hermione leaned over, her smile lightening his heart for the first time today. "C'mon Harry get in. I've got Luna. See she's waking up already."  
He shook his head no. "I can't. Fleur's hostage is down there alone. Besides that, I still have gills for another 30 minutes."

"Roger is down there?"

"No. It's some little girl."

Luna's head appeared over the side. "Get her Harry," She commanded. "I'll explain later."

He smiled, "Your will is..." He disappeared once more taking hold of the waving tentacle.

Once more it drew him rapidly to the bottom. This time the Mermen and now a few Merwomen swam around the little girl in a circle. Several tridents lay on the bottom near her feet. She had several cuts along her arms and torso staining the water near her red.

Not thinking it through, he yelled, "No!" Before the squid let him glide the rest of the way on his own.

Surprised, but not for long, many of the Mermen threw their weapons at him, as others attacked trying to stab and slash with their very pointed weapon.

He didn't want this, no one even dreamed that he would have to fight the Mermen. The deal with the squid was supposed to be fast and almost effortless. With his wand he cast wide area stunners and with his wandless hand the cast individual stunners. Since everything was silent, and everything was about intent, he didn't need to worry about wand movements. The Mermen were experts in the water, and more than one had gotten too close. He now had more than one cut and stab and bled even more than the little girl. But he was able to free her even as they stabbed him from afar. One braver than the rest stabbed him deeply just as the girl was freed by his knife.

Grabbing the tentacle that hovered nearby it lifted him to the top.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry woke up laying on the platform. He head was in Luna's lap as Hermione poured a blood replenishing potion down his throat.  
"Am I that ugly that pretty women cry every time they look on me?"

Hermione and Luna wiped their tears away as did others surreptitiously. "Yeah Potter. We'll have to work on that. Maybe get a mask or a bag for your head."

"Mr. Potter. How are you feeling now?"

"Poppy. We've got to stop meeting like this. My girls are beginning to get suspicious."

"Mr. Potter, I keep telling you, there are no frequent flyer miles for the infirmary. You're going to have to find some other witch to bother." She smiled in spite of herself. The guy was near death the trident stab just missing a hepatic artery and the kidney. He very well could have bled out if not for the two girls that cradled him. And was teasing her like it was an illicit liaison.

The girls giggled even as they continued to cry. This time tears of joy.

More serious, Madam Pomphrey added, "There was one stab that could prove dangerous. I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night in the ward again. I've already placed a placard there. Designating it as your bed."

"Can I at least sit up?"

Several voices yelled, "No!"

Snorting his disagreement, but knowing he wasn't going to win, "Fine."

"Just stay there Mr. Potter. I need to check on Miss Delacour."

Harry was upset with himself. He had forgotten about her. "Is she okay. How is Fleur?"

"They'll be fine Harry. Here drink this. It's to calm you. When you wake up you'll be feeling better and we'll tell you everything."

He dutifully drank to potion, the fast acting elixir hit him almost immediately, but he heard Tracey's voice, "Don't tell him ..."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It must have been the next morning. He had remembered waking up at other times but immediately ordered to drink some more vile tasting concoctions and falling back asleep. He felt to either side of him ensuring his girls were within reach.

"They're there Master Harry. And I'm here as well. I won't leave anything to chance. Beard face goatman hid them from Dobby and Winky once. Will not happen again."

Harry whispered, not wanting to wake the girls up. It was still very early. "Not your fault Dobby. He's very powerful and no one would ever think that he would put both of them at the bottom of the lake."

He sat up. He was stiff and sore and more than a little angry. His movement and sudden irritation woke both girls. "Let it go for a little bit Harry. It's not even daybreak yet." Hermione sail sleepily.

"'Mione's right. Relax at least until the Sun Phoenix lays the egg that hatches and becomes a new day."

Harry knew she said these things to distract him. Invariably they did, no matter how outlandish.

"Sun Phoenix? Lays an egg? Really Luna love?"

"Hey it's early and I'm tired. Give me a break. Tell you what. I bet I can get someone to believe it."

"Usual stakes?"

"Yep. A back and foot rub. Now let me sleep. I need to think who I can get to believe it."

"It can't be a firstie."

She snorted, "No firstie in their right mind would believe that. I'm going for a professor if you make it for a full week."

"A professor? You're on. I am so going to win this."

"Hermione mumbled before turning over. "I want some of that. I'm with Luna."

Luna's tactic had worked, "I am so looking forward to two weeks worth of massages. You're going to have a hard time convincing Trelawney of this. She's not so gullible now that she is in a triad."

"You're right Harry love. Trelawney is much too smart." Hermione joined in and they said in stereo, "Burbage."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The meeting was held in the Great hall that same morning immediately prior to lunch. Present were all of the judges, except for Mrs. Clearwater, (Harry chuckled every time he heard that. The girls elbowed him but they too had a smile about it.) All of the contestants, the hostages, the families of the contestants, and other interested parties.

Albus wore rose-colored robes contrasted with bright canary yellow slippers. Not for the first time Harry wondered how much of the headmaster was there, and how much of this was affect.

"The points were awarded yesterday, and we will repeat the awarding today, for those who were unable to attend that portion of yesterday's event."

Dumbles was looking directly at Harry. As did almost everyone else. Including Cedric who did so with the standard superior sneer. "But first we need to find out why Mr. Potter decided to alienate the Merpeople in the lake. I need to preface my remarks with acknowledging that Hogwarts has had good relations with the Merpeople for the past 100 plus years that they have been denizens of the lake."

Cedric stage-whispered to what could only have been his father next to him, "Snape was right. Potter in nothing but a glory hound. Always has to be the center of attention."

Dumbles cleared his throat interrupting the soliloquy.

"Well, Mr. Potter? Care to enlighten us?" He interrupted himself, "and by the way, We don't need to hear about some silly fantasy of a war between Merpeople and other races. You may begin Mr. Potter."

There were more people in the hall now than when the meeting started. Which most likely was Bumbles main reason for having it here and now.  
Harry sighed, the majority of the faces still held contempt, while he expected it, you never did get "used" to it. Looking across the hall if there wasn't contempt, the other faces were masked hiding their feelings. "First of all Headmaster, I have never heard of any kind of war between the Merpeople and anyone else. Perhaps I should have done some research into that, or maybe it should have been included as part of the briefing for the second task. Next I want to apologize to Mademoiselle Delacour. It was not my intent to interfere with your task."

Fleur interrupted, "I was waylaid by zee Grindylows. I could not reach ma souer. Harry, Tu es mon chevalier!" The little girl sitting next to her smiled brightly and nodded her head, He heard a girlish, "Moi aussi."

"Yes, yes, thank Misses Delacour. But this is more about why Mr. Potter decided to attack the Merpeople when his hostage had been released. And why he decided to cheat, upset the ecosystem of the lake, and expose the castle to the muggles!"

More than one person "boo"ed at Harry.

He shrugged, "You've already decided. So why should I say anything in my defense? I didn't want to be in this tournament in the first place. Or did you forget?"

Several voices exclaimed, insulted at his rudeness to the Headmaster and other associated personages. He moved to leave the hall, not caring anymore when both of his wrists were held tightly by his ladies.

"Tell them, Harry. They have a right to know." Luna insisted.

"Harry, the Delacour's at least should know. And everyone else needs to learn what happened."

"Fine." He wasn't happy, but he trusted the girls. "Why do you suppose I was stabbed? Why was the little girl also covered in cuts?"

Once again Fleur interrupted, "Elle s'appelle Gabrielle."

Harry didn't realize he answered her in kind, "Merci." Then he continued to everyone, "I was content to leave after rescuing BOTH of my hostages. But Luna impressed on me the importance of getting Gabrielle out of there."

"By the way headmaster, did you want to comment on why I had two hostages to rescue? And why they were bound differently? Every other hostage was tethered by one vine to an ankle and floating with the currents. Both of my ladies were bound from ankle to their nose and tethered to the bottom of the lake. After I rescued one, the Mermen insisted that I leave the other."

When an answer wasn't forthcoming he asked, "Well Headmaster?"

"That is something that will need to be investigated, Mr. Potter. We need to focus on your cheating."

"My cheating?" His voice rose in anger, "My cheating! You take both of my ladies, both of them protectorees of House Potter and subject them to dangers not faced by the other hostages without my or their consent, and you call me a cheater. Very well Headmaster," he spit the word out like it was an epithet.

"After Luna told me to rescue Gabrielle Delacour I went back down to find she was surrounded by the entire tribe. They were poking their tridents and spears at her. Drawing blood. I went to rescue her and they attacked me. Had I left the girl down there I am certain she would not have survived."

Some gasps were heard, but overriding that came Cedric's voice, "Yeah Potter. Tell us another one. Everything was fine when I was there."

"Well you were first, weren't you? Did you even notice there was an extra hostage down there?"

He was suddenly unsure of himself. But this time it was Viktor's voice that was heard, "Da! Yes. He is right. There five hostages there. I didn't remember. He cut my hostage's bonds and I left."

"I have already said, that will be investigated. We still need to answer the questions about attacking the Mermen, and the ecosystem. You have already commented clearly on the sanctity of the tournament."

Hermione was a wordsmith, she hated it when the language was abused, especially when it was someone who should know better. This was beyond the pale for her. "Sanctity of the tournament? Have you slipped into your dotage old man? There is nothing holy about this tournament."

Luna took over, "You obviously haven't consulted with Hagrid. Any competent Care of Magical Creatures Professor would tell you that having one squid in the water for 50 years or more is bad. Can you imagine how lonely he was? And to correct you headmaster, you are right there is no war between Veela and Mermen. That ended over 150 years ago. Do you remember headmaster how the last war between the two races began?"

She didn't give him a chance to continue, "It was an event similar to this one. A veela became a hostage to a group of Merpeople. Only they didn't have my Harry to rescue her. She was sacrificed in a ritual. Tell me headmaster, to a quasi-primitive race such as the Merpeople are, the introduction of a creature of fire would be too tempting to resist, a sacrifice to their gods. It could have started a new Vella-Mer war."

Dumbledore was thinking furiously, but he was interrupted, " Tell me little girl. How is it you know this when no one else does?" Monsieur Alaric Delacour, current head of House Delacour and Le Gendarmerie de Magique.

"I have been studying this since I was a little girl at my father's knee. I've accompanied him almost every year in his research during the summer breaks."

His accent was almost nonexistent, "And who is your father?"

More than one audience member snorted and rudely interrupted, "Looney Lovegood."

Harry's ice cold stare quickly silenced them.

"Your father is Xenophile's Lovegood?"

"He is Monsieur."

"He is well respected. I understand you British are too insular and dismiss him as being déséquilibré, umm.. not right mentally. The rest of the world does not consider him so."

Luna curtseyed, "Merci Monsieur Delacour."

He continued, directing some ire to the headmasters. "Why is it a student had to tell of these dangers? And who is it that authorized my Gabrielle to be used in the first place? I was going to overlook it until I found out how much danger she was in."

"Mr. Delacour I assure you..."

"You can not assure me that the sun will come up tomorrow." He was beginning to heat up now.

Hermione jumped in, "I wouldn't be so hard on any of the visiting headmasters or the COMC Professors. I am certain that the," she made quotations in the air with her fingers, "will find that only one wanker, I mean person is responsible."

Albus needed to salvage part of this. "Lord Potter. I find your charges to be very rude. Very unbecoming for two ladies of high station. I demand that you remonstrate with them most severely."

Harry stood up and half bowed to the headmaster, "I will have words for them fitting their deeds this day," He said in all seriousness.

Luna jumped up and started to run for their quarters. "Ooh. I call parselmouth!"

Hermione followed after her "yelling" to her back. "It is more correctly called parseltongue, and you can't 'call it.' Harry will speak to both of us."

Albus was seriously confused, "Lord Potter. The second events notwithstanding. I am not sure your ladies have the right attitude. They should have some regret for their actions!"

"I promise you headmaster, the words I speak to my ladies will have them screaming. They are going to get everything they deserve, and more."

Harry caught Fleur's face, she started to laugh and blush at the same time, covering her mouth with her hand. Gabrielle looked around in confusion, as Fleur leaned over and whispered in her ear to calm her down. Harry caught her eye and winked at her.

Fully half of the people in the Great Hall looked around in confusion as the other half snickered behind their hands.

The headmaster turned to Minerva, "Is he going to be too severe? I don't understand the reaction."

"Relax Albus, he's going to give them exactly what they deserve. I'll deliver the scores and current standing ... later.:" She dismissed him with, "Don't you have an investigation to begin?"


	18. Fat Rat Takes a plunge

**I was hoping to post more often but life being what it is- I guess every 3 weeks isn't too bad.**

 **We are just getting to the good stuff - adding muggles in (mundanes) adds a whole new dimension of things that can make life interesting for everyone.**

 **Once more, Thank you for your reviews.**

 **and lest we forget - thank you Mr. Beta wherever you are.**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been an awful week. Once Harry had been cleared to resume his workouts, he and Neville made full use of the Come and Go room. Running, and using the various muggle like weight machines the room had provided, and every third day it was swimming. Neville even started the intro to the sword. As much as he could remember anyway, his grandmother had started him on it, as she did his father, but Neville had shown no aptitude and quickly dropped it. Hermione promised to read up on it, and while the guys knew it would help, they also knew they needed an instructor.

All of the houses had been rude to the six, even the Gryffs. They weren't as obvious at it as the other houses. And as you can imagine there were some that defended them in the house of the bold. The Puff's were especially obnoxious. There may have been some Puff's that weren't against them, but it wasn't prudent and wouldn't have the inclusive "work hard, work together" attitude the badgers were famous for.

Throughout the houses and no matter which form, one thing was true but not spoken of openly. Everyone was afraid of the guys, and if any of them were honest with themselves, even more afraid of insulting or hurting the girls. It was well known that Neville and Harry would tolerate some guff from everyone, but hurt any of the girls and they knew they would be in for pain- or worse. Of course with the rush between classes for another class, any number of objects could be thrown or banished from the stairs down, just passing in the hallway, from any of the numerous hidden alcoves. The six had the benefit of Hogwarts looking out for them, their elves, and each other. But with over a thousand students, even with magic it was just too difficult to pinpoint all but the most egregious. One unknown assailant even went to so far as to casting "glacius" on the stairs immediately preceding the girls moving from the fourth floor to the dungeon. Only the banister kept Tracey from suffering a serious injury.

"You know Nev, with all of the shit we're getting. It's going to take a serious argument to keep me here next year. The girls are smart, I'll wager that they could have us speaking and writing French before the next school year."

"We don't even have to do that. We can afford tutors. Especially since we're all ahead of our peers."

"I know the girls are kicking this around as well, but I hadn't heard a decision."

Neville, Tracey, and Daff had just finished a conversation between all of their families, the weekend before. "There is an argument for staying here as well. But the girl's safety has to come first."

"I agree, I'll have Hermione and Luna speak to Madam Maxime. She may not want the headache."

Nev laughed, "Probably not, but what a coup having the 'boy who lived' would be. The French would be crowing and Fudge would have Oeuf on his face."  
"Oeuf?"

"Egg Harry. Try to keep up will you?"

"Hate you Nev. Oh wait. Je te deteste."

He laughed, they were both working hard at learning French. "Nice save. I still get the point."

"Whatever Longbottom."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Albus' week had started better than most in recent memory. The whole school detested the lot of them, no one had tried to remove any of the Antipathy from the rest of the student's. He sat with his fingers interlocked behind his head. As the chess master reviewed everything and planned his next move. He conceded anyone removing the Antipathy from the student body would have limited results in any case. Most of the students were willing to believe the worst of Potter, and Antipathy was too easy to redose someone. All he had to do was to does everyone every 30 days and it would maintain the current level of contempt. Dumbledore sighed as he realized that he may never get Filius and Minerva back into the fold. And then in a moment of complete honesty he realized that he would miss Hagrid the most. He was almost certain that he would need another COMC and Divination professors, but that was a thought for tomorrow.

It was at that time when a harried looking head elf "popped" into his office. "Head-Paiderastí. We have a problem."

Bossman didn't like this headmaster. Denying the elves a chance to replace themselves. He didn't like how he made them spy on the students either. Sometimes there were more elves watching people than working.

"Bossman? What did you call me?"

The aged elf took another pull from the pipe that he didn't like and repeated his greeting, "Paiderastí. It's a house elf term ascribing a certain level of honor. And youze is head of Hogywarts. So youse is Head-Paiderastí."

Dumbledore bowed his head, I appreciate that. I am honored. It is surprising, I had heard a similar sounding word from an acquaintance from the ICW. He had used it in conjunction with the word goat, but I didn't think it was a term one gentle wizard would say to another."

"Hmm, no telling. Youse would have to ask your Greek friend. But weez still has troublez."

"Right Bossman, of course." The headmaster said pulling his head from his memories. Not even realizing that Bossman had tipped his hand and said it was a Greek word before he mentioned it. He wondered briefly if maybe the Greek acquaintance was returning his come on, with one of his own. "What is wrong?"

"The she's be sick-sick. Many shes can't eat, and they be sick-sick all over the place."

"That's horrible! How long has this been going on?"

"Been two or tree days." (A/n misspelling intentional). "Onlys getting badder. We may need nurse lady druggy flower."

"Do you mean Poppy?"

"Aye Paiderastí."

"I will send her to the kitchen immediately." After Bossman left, he wondered about house elf physiology that had an illness that afflicted only female elves.  
He hadn't heard of such a thing before and wondered not for the first time just how much there was to learn in the world. Every day something new that needed to be discovered. He made a mental note to quiz Poppy closely, if he could "discover" and "cure" a disease that only affected house elves, it would further illuminate the legend that is sure to be about the Great Albus Dumbledore. He said aloud, "Soon they'll be saying Praise Dumbledore. Instead of saying 'Merciful Merlin' or other such nonsense."

The hat and bird just looked at him sadly remembering the man he used to be.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Every hour before bed Harry and the girls sat meditating. Daphne nd Tracey had shown them, "Mind Magiks. Protecting your thoughts." The book was divided into two sections Occulemcy and Legillimency. They had been working on this steadily since Christmas. They were moderately surprised when the found being bonded automatically provided some protections, but hearing rumors of Dumb-bell-doors mind attacks, they wanted to go further.

"Spill Potter. Before I dance in your dreams and ruin your week." Luna was using her "tough guy" voice and had plopped down on the guys trying to get Harry's attention.

Someone had forgotten to give her the short course of Intimidation 101. Because when you are a little blonde girl wearing only a green thong, you are not going to be too scary.

Harry laughed in spite of himself. They were lying in bed. Harry had once again woken up, only this time Luna woke with him.

From the other side of the bed, Hermione slept on her side facing away from the two and toward the wall. "Is Luna trying to give you the "tough guy" act again?"

"Yes Luv."

"It didn't work, did it?"

"No Luv."

Her voice rose just a little. "Do you want ME to give you the "tough guy" routine?"

Intimidated, "Umm no?"

"Exactly!. Now tell her what she needs, so the rest of US can go back to sleep!"

"Yes Luv."

Luna, once more bouncing on the boys to get the attention back to her, "How does she do that? I wanted to tell me everything!"

"It's a 'Mione thing." He said rubbing Hermione's cute rear.

From both sides, "Spill Potter."

He hesitated, and then let it come out. "I've been having this dream. At least I think it's a dream. When you two were taken from me, I remember seeing in the middle of the night a room. In the room was a high-backed chair in front of a fire. From what I could see, the chair, as well as the room had seen its better days."

"What was in the chair, Harry?"

Hermione turned over to listen better.

"The ugliest baby. Only it wasn't a baby. It was pasty white, with almost no nose and two beady little red eyes. In one of its hands it held a wand. I turned to look and the Rat was speaking. 'Your spy waits for word at Hogwarts, master."

"Ahh, my most faithful. He didn't wait years to search for me Wormtail. As soon as he left that prison, he began to search for me."

"Yes master, I should have looked for you sooner. I only waited until I heard some word."

"Enough Wormtail! Or I may give you my kiss. Would you like my kiss Wormtail? Or better yet, the kiss that only Nagini can award?"

"Wormtail turned even grayer. His body trembled in fear as he bent even further and rested his head on the floor."

"But then Nagini spoke. And it wasn't until this point that I realized, my point of view was the snake. And when she spoke, she spoke in Parseltongue, 'Another waits and spies outside the door.' My tongue, I mean the snake's tongue tasted the air, 'I taste no magic."

Harry's eyes refocused, and he saw both of his girls looking at him, concern clearly etched on both. "Then he had Wormtail invite the man in, and Nagini killed him. before devouring him."

"And you've had this dream how many times?"

"The first night, I'm not so sure it was a dream." His voice and affect confirmed his confusion. "But since then every night, I wake up seeing the horror in that man's eyes. I realize it wasn't me that killed him, but at the same time, it was you know?" He looked back and forth from the two girls. Luna hugged him and 'Mione sat up and joined into the hug.

Luna caught his eyes, "I can't always do it. But tonight I'll try to fix your dreams for you. How are you with clowns, and puppies and kittens?"

"Blech! Sounds too girly, and I hate clowns!"

"Good. Clowns and girly things it is. How about some pink unicorns...with clowns on them!"

"Luna, you're scarier than Hermione."

She patted his cheek. "Tell me that after your dreams tonight."

Hermione was glad she awoke. "Ooo Luna, How about pretty ballerinas dancing?"

"I'll see if I can take you along with me. It'll be fun."

"I'll never sleep again," Harry added, getting up to use the loo.

The two just giggled as they watched his rear, looked at each other and giggled again. It was going to be a long day.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

The headmaster addressed the combined student bodies that evening. "I have already briefed the other heads and all of the professors. I have been informed that a great many of the house elves are suddenly ill. Unfortunately, it will affect the next few meals, as well as laundry and the cleaning of the castle. I have been assured by Madam Pomphrey that this will be a temporary thing and all of the elves are expected to make a full recovery."

Little Sarah Sullivan lost the contest of wills from the all of the other firsties and the other upper years near her. Pushed out of her seat, she stood and asked, "Headmaster. Are we safe? Will we get ill as well?"

"Five points Miss Sullivan. Good question. I am assured that there is no chance of any of our students getting ill similarly as long as you are taking the right potions. Those that need to take the potions have already been on them. This is strictly an elf illness."

Almost everyone missed the snort, that Poppy hid behind her napkin. She had known of the headmaster's interdiction of house elf reproduction. Not for the first time she compared Potter and Dumbledore. She realized that he was what Dumbledore was meant to be. She loved the young man, too bad he had to put up with all of Dumbledore's machinations. She giggled girlishly when Harry caught her eye and winked at her.

"Before we eat, one last announcement. Lord Potter see me in the anteroom immediately following our repast."

The full effect of the headmaster's statement didn't hit home until he called for dinner. When he did there was naught but soup and sandwiches for everyone.

Every table cried in complaint, Slytherin the loudest, but Dumbles just stood up from his seat and watched to see if any would complain while he was watching.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Mr. Potter. Professor Plaster our new potions mistress told me that our stores of Lacewing Flies, Fluxweed, Boomslang skin, and Bicorn horn are dangerously low. I wanted to ask you what you know of the stores being missing?"

Harry looked at the two aghast. She looked to be in late 30's, slightly overweight, light brown skin with brown frizzy hair and brown eyes. From her countenance, it appeared she was as surprised as he was over the professor's nonsequitur. "And why do you ask me, Headmaster?" His voice was clipped, obviously irritated.

"Those are ingredients in the production of Polyjuice potion..."

"I know what they are the ingredients of. I live with the smartest witches on the planet. Why are you asking me? Do you plan on asking all of the other students here? Or is this something personal?"

Suddenly irritated, both at himself, but mostly at this young puffed up popinjay. "I am the headmaster here. I can ask any question to anyone inside these walls."

"You're right. But let me show you just how foolish your question is."

"Dobby!" He demanded.

"What cans I doos for the Great Lord Harry Potter?"

"Dobby I want you to go to Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and purchase every single dose of Polyjuice potion that you can. Please go as quick as you can."

Without another word Dobby disappeared.

"What will this prove Mr. Potter?"

"Just this headmaster. Now that I have been properly briefed and know the extent of my assets I can afford to buy what I want. I don't have to worry whether my funds are being misappropriated. If I need Polyjuice potion, All I have to do is buy it."

Before anyone could reply to the statement, Dobby reappeared into the room. "I's has it. Lord Potter Sir. I gots 72 doses."

"Thank you, Dobby. How much did it cost?"

"It was 976 Galleons."

"Thank you, my friend. Please bring the box to the room. I'll be there shortly."

He turned to the headmaster. "I told everyone, in this very room before the tournament, I don't need the gold. 1,000 Galleons is less than a weeks interest from my accounts. Save your vitriol for someone who deserves it. You need to seek someone else. Is there anything else headmaster?"

His face was a careful mask, as he concealed the rage he felt once more being bearded in his own den. He wondered again why he would make such a clumsy attack at the powerful young lord. Completely forgetting the antipathy potion he dosed everyone with, including himself didn't do anything to increase his ire at Harry but forgot that it removes the inhibitions from attacking him any chance he had. Hence the many clumsy attacks on the Potters and the Longbottoms.

Taking silence for assent, Harry turned to the door after tipping his wizard's cap to the new Professor.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The invitation had gone out that night. The girls had decided that it was time for another party. "To relieve stress."

Harry wasn't sure who came up with it, but he figured, "What the hell."

After very little deliberating, it was felt appropriate to even invite 'Cedric the prat,' as he was quickly becoming known in the room.

"He was always a little full of himself, " Luna offered. "He lives close to me." She continued, "My Mum and Dad invited them and the Weasley's over one boxing day. All three families were all ennobled so I believe they felt they "had to" go." Making quotes in the air. "But it was plain from the beginning they looked down on the Weasley's because their clothing wasn't new, and my father even then was ..."

"Unique?"

"Thanks 'Mione. That works as well as any other word I guess."

Harry hugged the girl even tighter. "I like your father Luna. And we both wish we could have met your mother. They produced such a wonderful girl. One I am crazy in love with."

Her tears were falling she could only whisper, "Thank you, Harry. I miss her you know?"

Hermione hugged her too, "We know Sweetie. No one here thinks any less of the Weasley's for not being rich, or your family for coming from a long line of seers. It's hard seeing two realities all of the time."

She nodded while looking at her lap and whispered, "I know," before she looked 'Mione in the eye. I do know that, but how do you know that?"

Everyone laughed, " Just like you Luna love, the library has a special magic all of its own. You just have to find the right reference."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Friday night everyone showed up. Misty and Winky were helping Harry make the pizzas. Dobby was filling in helping Tonks at the shops. The word had gone out to all of the employees, Dobby was their employer, not servant. He had complete authority to fire anyone including managers. The stores had been rotating Goblin guards in as a normal part of the employee force. The goblins were for it because they got a discount on their Basilisk pizza and absolutely no one wanted to piss off a Goblin. They took it in stride that the Potters would have a house elf as an owner, the council of twelve was keeping a close eye on this.

The pizza was great, the butterbeer good, the conversation ... not so much.

"And I smoked all of your asses."

Even Cho looked a little uncomfortable by the comment. She may have agreed with his opinion and placement, but to be so uncouth in a setting that was supposed to engender camaraderie and understanding was just an open invitation for a fight.

"Cedric you are a strong wizard and you are making a strong showing. Each of you is showing why you are champions." Harry called over his shoulder as he threw the pizza dough into the air spinning it.

"Not you Potter. You are so far behind that I don't think you can catch me."

Cho elbowed him and the others looked embarrassed for him. Neville smirked, "Told you, Harry. He agrees. You shouldn't be in this tournament."

Realizing what Neville was doing, "Right! That's what I've been saying. Oh, wait. I said that to all of you. They should have had us do some simple tasks and then start the official tournament with you three." Trying to change topics he asked, "Anyone besides Winky and Misty want some basilisk?"

The girls made gagging faces. While Cedric continued, "I don't think anyone can catch me."

He was going to say more, but Cho stopped him, "Ced, let's put the tournament down for now. There are many other things we can talk about."

He shrugged. "I don't want to. I am obviously the best here. I don't need to talk about anything else."

Viktor had enough of the idiot, "I know you were not first one there. Harry had beat everyone to task yah?"

"He cheated and finished last. Outside of the time limit and only got 30 points."

"He also saved ma souer and prevented a war, non?"

"Not part of the task. That is why he is in last place."

Harry still trying to play conciliator, "That's okay Ced. I'd rather help out a friend than winning a contest I didn't want to be in." Harry said putting his latest creation in front of everyone.

Cedric stared goggle-eyed as Misty and Winky sat down on either side of Harry and started to eat their pizza. His face getting redder, Harry thought he was doing a fair imitation of Vernon when he blew up. "You know what? It's not Ced but Cedric." He threw his pizza down, "I'm not staying here. You people are unnatural sitting and eating with these creatures!" He spit, looking at the house elves and Fleur. "I don't need any of your kind of friendship. I'm going to go where they appreciate a pure blood Scion of a noble house."

Harry ignoring the man asked, "Comment va votre Gabrielle?"

Fleur smiled, "Bien. She went home with ma mere."

Everyone began to talk as Cedric stood in the doorway. Cho was frozen with indecision, not knowing whether she should stay or leave.

He finally asked, "Cho? You coming? Or staying with these lower beings?"

Cho stood, upset by his obvious rudeness.

Daphne asked the embarrassed girl, "Is he still the pretty boy you described?"

Her face colored and Cedric began to respond, " You better watch your m..."

"Do not finish that sentence Diggory. Daphne, Harry, and I can trace our families back to the founders. Harry has been playing the gracious host and putting up with a lot of your shit. Insult any of theses ladies again and I'll deal with you myself."

Since Neville began to glow with his anger stoked, it was very believable.

Without further word, Diggory ran out followed a moment later by a very embarrassed Cho.

There was uncomfortable silence for bout 20 seconds before Luna turned to Hermione, "Do you think it was his time of the month?"

Her deadpan delivery had everyone snicker at once, even the two she elves laughed.

"Winky will leave the napkins on the champion's bed."

She thought she had gone too far when everyone laughed again. Harry hugged her also laughing. She knew they loved her before, but she once more realized she was home.

"I meant to ask you, Harry. What is that disgusting looking stuff in the box?"

His Marauder smirk lit his face, "I'm glad you asked that. Who wants to have some fun tomorrow for breakfast?"

Cautiously Hermione asked, "What kind of fun Potter?"

"Well first we'll have to draw straws..."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It was a typical Saturday breakfast... Not.

The people that were awake and saw Luna skip into the Great hall for breakfast were surprised. They were surprised because she was alone. But no one said a word, let's face it, it was too early. Fifteen seconds later the more observant of the morning people saw two more Luna's skip into breakfast. One joined the other Luna at the Gryffindor table and the other sat down with Ravenclaw.

By this time anyone who hadn't noticed it, had it pointed out to them. The susurrus of conversation increased.

More conversation was necessary when two more Luna's skipped in, both were giggling. One sat with the Puff's and stuck her tongue out at Cedric and the other sat with the snakes.

The early morning professors, McGonagall and Pomona Sprout were the first two there. With a tortured sigh, she began, "Miss Lovegood."

"Yes Professor?" They all answered.

"Are there too many of you? Or did I have too much to drink last night?" There was a smirk on her face that she was trying to hide while everyone laughed at the comment.

"No, There is the right number of me." One said.

Another with the Puff's said, "Did I forgot my hat?"

One of the Gryff Luna's disagreed, "No you didn't. Today's Saturday and we don't need our school clothes."

"What am I going to wear? If I don't need clothes?"

One of the Slytherins chose that moment to get involved, "Why are you here Lovegood? Go eat with your own kind."

This particular Luna gave it right back. "I thought I was sitting with humans. Are you not human, my kind? Oh I know, my daddy wrote about you. You are a space alien kidnapping humans. You are hiding out amongst us normal people."

Suddenly all of the Lunas jumped up and pointed and called, "Space Alien! Space Alien!"

The headmaster chose that moment to appear in the hall. "Who is a space alien?" His eyes twinkling merrily, he took in the situation at once, but he wanted to play along to see what advantage he could work from this.

Pomona answered, "Mr. Hines is, according to one of the Luna's. Or by now, all of the Lunas."

"Miss Lovegood. I assure you Mr. Hines is no more of a space alien than I."

The Ravenclaw Luna answered, "That's not really reassuring headmaster. Especially since..., well because you're you."

The dining hall thoroughly amused by now tittered.

"As amusing as this is, will all of the Miss Lovegood's please sit down?"

As one, the Luna's acceded and sat.

"Thank you. Now will the Luna that is actually Harry Potter please stand?"

Everyone looked back and forth, it took all of this time for even the slowest of them to realize, "This was naught but another Potter ploy for attention."

"Come Harry. Why don't you let us get to our breakfast? I know you have plenty of Polyjuice potion."

Still, no one moved. All of the Luna's began to make a happy face breakfast.

The twinkling eyes were changing quickly. An edge crept into his voice. "I am the headmaster! I want the Luna that is Harry Potter to stand right now!"

"Fine then! We'll all just wait for an hour. No one is to leave until Mr. Potter puts in an appearance. I can't wait to see Harry Potter in a skirt!"

There were almost another two minutes of quiet conversation. All of the Lunas carefully watched now, everyone wanted to point out Harry Potter first.

Another person showed up for breakfast. "Did I just hear right?" The person at the entrance to the hall asked. "The headmaster wants to see me in skirt?"  
The patented Harry Potter smirk on his face, he walked towards the head table. "While I don't have anything against it, I don't really think it's me, headmaster. I don't have the legs for it. Good thing Luna and Hermione do."

Few noticed the Lunas scurrying out the door as most eyes were on Harry.

"And as flattered as I am Headmaster, I am in a committed relationship with both of my ladies."

"That will be 20 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Potter. And a detention ..."

"With me," Minevera interrupted. "Miss Lovegood provided us with entertainment this morning. Nothing more."

Albus didn't want to get into an argument this morning, especially over a trivial issue, but he wanted his point made. "The appearance of more than one Miss Lovegood was very distracting."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it gain before restarting. "I was going to argue that both the Miss Patil's aren't distracting, but then I realized that they are beautiful young ladies and are a very big distraction."

"Thank you, Harry!" Sounded from two spots in the hall.

"Then I was going to argue that the Misters of Mayhem, the Terrors of twindom. Gred and Forge Weasley. But once again you are right they are natural distractions and always need to be watched."

"Thanks, Harry! We're going to use those titles."

"So to your point headmaster. You are right. She or they were a nice distraction this morning." Louder, so the whole hall knew he meant them as well, "I hoped this brightened up your morning."

"Anything else Headmaster?"

"No. Thank you, Harry." His eyes were once more twinkling but his lips tight, hiding inner anger.

"See me at 10:00 for your detention Lord Potter."

His Machiavellian smirk had never left his face. He grabbed his patented bacon toast sandwich wrapped in a napkin before heading out the door. Minerva noticed the devil twins were hot on his heels. She sighed, she knew if you mixed those twins with extra Polyjuice potion, the castle was in for a rough month.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Inspector Tibbs sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Too many people thought the police work was all glitz. Too many saw the beautiful people on the TV and the gritty hard-nosed detective sweet talk some vixen into revealing the big clue, followed by a terrific car chase and culminating in a horrific shootout, where the good guys invariably come out on top.

What it was in actuality was hard work. Hours of paperwork, now computer entries added in, even though no one added more hours to the day. Or energy for that matter. When you got out of the office as an inspector it most often entails interaction with the dregs of society. These were the leftovers and castoffs of society. The ones good families didn't speak of. Too often when the news held reports of gang victims and dead drug users, it was this population segment most often tapped as the source. It wasn't even their fault in many of the cases. Most of the time Tibbs wanted nothing more than to shower after hunting in this segment. But this is where the information will be found.

After several hours and many contacts later, he finally found some information from a seldom used source. Boney Benny Bates was not long for this world. Another victim of drug use along with god knows how many other diseases, Benny's sole reason to live was to make it to his next fix. Until he couldn't anymore.

"I'll tell ya mate. He's a scary one. I saw him from a distance. His hair was almost platinum and long and straight. I thought he was a bit girly at first. But he did not even want to get close to me. I wanted to beg a quid from 'em but he pointed a stick at me and all of my muscles started screaming at me."

That sounded familiar. "What happened then?"

"He sneered at me and spoke to Slowpoke. I must have passed out because the next moment I looked he was gone."

"Was that Slowpoke Rodriguez?"

Seeing Benny nod he slipped ten quid into the man's hands. "Look, Benny," He made sure he locked eyes with him. "This is for a good meal. Don't spend it on any shit. You feel me?"

"I get you, Tibbs. I won't. Th.. Thanks man."

The next two hours were spent entering data through the old tried and true method of hunt and peck on the keyboard. He pulled everything he could about Bobby "Slowpoke" Rodriguez another lowlife, just a step above Benny in the pecking order. The computer had a list of known associates as well as hangouts, but DCI Marc Tibbs wanted to get this faster. Pulling his wallet out, he dialed the number and waited for the colonel to answer.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Colonel Markum stood on the stage and looked out at the 75 men and women "invited" by MI5.

DCI Tibbs had provided a name. His men had gotten to him before the police and squeezed every bit of information out of him. Rodriguez was hired to provide some warm bodies to sing out if anyone was to come near. That was it, no muscle, just lookouts. There was this ship that made regular deliveries, for some reason it had never been searched. Rodriguez was smart enough to realize that there was something strange about the whole thing. Everyone ignored the ship as if it wasn't there. It was the easiest gig he had ever had. The ship was there over night and left. None had seen anything or anyone leave the ship. It docked, stood over night, and left the next morning. When he was asked for the name of the ship, he couldn't remember. Even though the Colonel's men had used the best memory enhancers they could find. This happened every other month, or it had for the past Nine months that Slowpoke had been involved.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Colonel Edmund Markum and everything you hear going forward is protected under the official secrets act. Is there anyone here that shouldn't be?"

He scanned left and right catching the eyes of several of the attendees. He knew they all belonged. He only asked as a matter of rote rather than desire to weed out any reluctants. "Very good. I'll introduce everyone up here on the stage momentarily, but now for the big news." Once more he paused for effect."Everyone here is either capable of magic or knows about it. Some here are wand carrying wizards and witches. Others are squibs or family members of a magical. And that's the last time you will ever hear me use that word. I was lectured extensively by one young lady and don't relish another verbal lashing. Going forward it will be magical, nonmagical, or mundane. Witch and wizard are obviously accepted as well."

He didn't give any time for questions, that would come later. The room wouldn't have had any at this point in any case. They were all professionals. Gathered from the various services, police, fire and medical. Also included were Coast Guard, and Marine representatives, there were even two men from the RAF in attendance.

Dan knew the gist of the speech. He was on the stage but was not expected to speak. Harry and the girls hearing the outline of the Colonel's remarks had told him to look for the flinch when the name was mentioned. Dan had dutifully passed it along and now all of the staff were doing a quick count.

"We have several reasons," Markum continued, "All interrelated. The first and the biggest news I want to share with you is Voldemort is not dead."

The audience changed from confident and self-assured professionals to an excited gaggle.

Markum took control again, "Quiet! You're all adults. Act like it. You wouldn't be here if you didn't possess the tools needs to help us defeat Voldemort."

One voice called out, without raising his hand, "But Harry Potter..."

"Did not kill him, he was turned into what I am told resembles a wraith, and there is a better than even chance that he is trying to make a comeback. We are not sure of the details at this point, just some visions, but we are certain that there is increased Death Eater activity. Major Granger," he pointed to his right is the parent of a first generation witch and his house was attacked recently."

"Some of our other contacts has confirmed the disappearance of a Witch named Bertha Jorkins. She did much of the heavy lifting in the preparation of the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year."

Markum continued his briefing. He told them of the resurgence of Death Eater activity and how they believe it was funded. He continued with the estimated number of deaths from the first wizarding war and finished with. "Her majesty will NOT allow this to continue. She rules ALL of the people in Great Britain and we will be the ones to help end this. You all will continue in your current assignments. However, if we need you for an operation, you will be contacted. All of your supervisors have been briefed. YOU ARE TO GIVE THEM NO OTHER INFORMATION. If they press you for details or attempt any type of coercion you are to call the number we have given you."

The briefing lasted two hours. It set up communication between the different entities. It had a detailed analysis of the abilities of wizards and witches, and even a briefing on Lucius Malfoy and what spells he was known to employ.

Right before the meeting went to Q & A, the colonel answered the big question before it was asked. "Information is important. We need to end this threat and end it soon. However, if it comes down to your life or the life of your adversary. Shoot to kill."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Exactly one week later, the unit faced its first test. Resources were in place. Local constabulary and other harbor patrols were assigned to different areas.

The colonel had allowed Major Granger to attend the operation. They were situated in the gantry crane operators' chair. It was large enough to comfortably fit two men, one seated. Due to a deft bit of magic, the cabin was magically enlarged to fit four of them and then had a 'notice me not' charm applied. There were two cameras recording everything, Each of the men had a set of binoculars, except for Dan who had been loaned Harry's omnoculars. He had been given a run down on its operation by Padfoot and had promised to record the whole operation.

"Sailing under Rhodesian registry is 'Serpent's Run," SGTMAJ Cole offered. It has made the same trip every month for the past three years. It comes in, and as reported never offloads anything, and leaves the next morning."

"Did anyone find that suspicious?"

Cole punched a few buttons on his laptop. "It'd been inspected three times, each time nothing was found. All fees and registrations forms are current. Outside of the lack of cargo, everything has appeared perfect. From the various entries, everyone knew something was wrong, but no one could prove anything."

"Makes sense," the colonel grunted, still sweeping back and forth, the ship and quay it was headed for. "Now that we have some different eyeballs on this, I fully expect to have a completely different outcome this time."

It was a tense 30 minutes as the ship was pushed into place by the tugs. Before the mooring lines even left the ship, the call went out. "Begin."

Immediately there were 12 simultaneous "pops" on board the ship. Four teams of three men each. They had been training for over a month prior to the meeting. Since then, they had practiced "run throughs" on all types of vessels.

Everyone had comm gear, designed not to short out in the presence of magic. They worked like a well-oiled machine. They apparated onto the ship in four teams of three men each. Two teams forward, two aft. Each team taking either the port or starboard side.

Everyone stayed off the air as the assault team worked and communicated. Each wizard had their orders. With surprise on their side, everyone was stunned as red blots of light were clearly seen with the unaided eye from the catbird seat of the gantry room.

"There he is." Markum was the first to see him. He cut into the operations communication. "All personnel, this is Actual. Tango one is on the bridge and is aware of the operation. Protect yourself at all times."

Everyone focused on the bridge only to see him disappear. "Damn it! Be advised. Target has disappeared."

The gloom of the night was no issue for the omnoculars. Almost at once Dan picked up the movement. To his eye, Malfoy glowed in comparison to a regular sailor, that while visible, did not appear outlined in color. "Got him." Dan went to all call. "Target is now forward of your position." Then excitedly. "He's at your six! Be advised he is trying to sneak up on you from the rear."

Several double clicks of the mics, acknowledging the receiving of the transmission; they didn't want to say anything out loud to give Malfoy even more info.

Dan while trying to keep an eye on the action forward, didn't want to miss anything else. The cameras used by the MI5 people were also protected against magic and could be changed to starlight mode, (A/N Nightvision), but his picked up magic users.

While the assault teams were moving to help put Lucy down, Dan scanned aft. There faintly glowing, but glowing nevertheless was another outline. "We have a second wizard on board. He's aft and moving towards the fantail."

Several eyes moved to the new target, as well as one of the teams, Tango one was a priority. The team hadn't converged on him when Dan caught the wizard changing. "Sometimes you just get lucky," he said more to himself than anyone else. Then to all call, "Be advised the wizard just changed into a rat. He is an animagus and is now trying to negotiate the ratguard."

More clicks acknowledged the transmission.

"Black is going to owe you a bottle."

"Colonel, if Pettigrew is caught, he'll owe everyone a bottle."

"Why doesn't he disappear like all of the other wizards?"

"From what I understand SGTMAJ. Is when he gets excited, he forgets he can apparate and turns into his rat form and tries to scurry away."

Everyone tried to watch both activities at once. Lucius, not knowing of the other team moved to intercept them. From his vantage point, if he could get behind them it would be rather simple to take them out. Soon spells were flying back and forth. They were too high up to hear anything. but some vague sounds were heard nevertheless.

Whatever sailors the ship had, knew to stay out of the way.

For Wormtail, it was another bad day in a long series of bad days. Retrospection was never one of his strong points. However, if he was honest with himself, he hadn't had a good day since he graduated from Hogwarts. When he heard spellfire, he knew his primary duty. Protect himself and run back to master. He may be punished, but he would be alive.

Destination, Determination, and Deliberation. It was the third one that always gave him trouble. How could one be deliberate when all hell is about to break open on you?

Cursing the muggle invention of the ratguard, a large bowl-shaped piece of metal or plastic placed around the line to prevent rat's from running either way on to or off of ships, the rat was just about to leap to the next section of line. If he missed the worst that would happen is he would get wet. Better wet than dead, or in Azkaban. He didn't he see the stunner that caught him. Nor did he remember being levitated out of the cold water and into a conjured cage, warded against a certain animagus remembering how to apparate.

Everyone's focus was on Tango one as more wizards, witches, and nonmagicals moved to help. "Why doesn't he leave?"

"What's that major?"

"Why doesn't Malfoy apparate out? He must realize he's outgunned by now."

"Good question," but he said that more to himself. Then added, "The only reasons are if he's all of a sudden suicidal, which our psych eval doesn't show..."

"Or he thinks he can win this still," Cole interjected.

The words seemed almost prophetic. Once more those wonderful omnoculars picked up the movement first. Another outline appeared, "Tango three.

Amidships, coming from below decks." The viewfinder showed him a purple outlined man with a green blotch on his chest. Turning a dial with his thumb, the green blotch became letters. But unless he froze the action because the man was already moving, he would be unable to read what was written. Three spells were shot from the wand of the third man, one green, one a bright blue, and the third a purple closely resembling his outline. The third spell hit a wizard directly on his Kevlar vest in the middle of his back. Every camera caught the shot.

The colonel called. "We have a man down. Lethal action is authorized. Long Tom, reach out and touch someone."

Dan wasn't sure if the boat rose on a swell, or if he just missed the shot or some other movement caused it. But he plainly saw the impact of the bullet an inch from the man's head. He lip read something about leaving.

It was then that his head caught up with events, he remembered who the third target was. Hitting the button to speak to everyone he said, "I believe the third target is Severus Snape."

More than one growled the name of Snape into the mic.

Too late, though, one and then the other apparated out of the area.

The colonel didn't allow himself the luxury of swearing, so neither did the Sergeant Major or Dan.


	19. Why You don't mess with Chicken Little

**Once more I feel the need to apologize for the delay in the new chapter. But when I look at submission dates, I'm running about average. You would think now that I'm retired I would have more time... Boy are you wrong. But I believe it is more of a time management issue.**

 **A reader correctly commented that a lot of what I am typing is cliché. I agree. A lot of it is. I hope you will continue to read it anyway. Speaking only for myself, the cliché is so popular because everyone likes it. However it does get old after awhile. Hopefully I've turned things slightly to make this more interesting.**

 **I won't keep you much longer- I have seen other tales where people have used the same vehicles to take their story in the direction I want it to go. (See cliché). I am in no means trying to plagiarize anyone's efforts. With so many Harry Potter stories there are, it will be hard to find an entire story that is perfectly unique. Especially one that is as long as SMARTARSE is going to be.**

 **So thanks again- Don't forget I love your feedback, both good and bad. We learn more from our failures than we do from our victories.**

 **Thank you to Mr. Beta - get cracking on your story! You're fans want an update.**

 **B.**

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry was once more rubbing the feet of the girl's. He didn't mind, but just once would like to win a bet from these two. Luna had sent an owl to her father, who loved the idea so much that he printed it up as a muggle human interest story. Professor Burbage read the story and decided that it was just another "proof" that wizardkind was superior to the dim muggles.

The lecture Burbage gave was told to all of the purebloods, while once more the half-bloods and muggle born laughed behind their hands.  
This proved to be such a popular story, student's were owling their parent's and the Daily Prophet picked it up and ran a special about silly muggle customs. Citing the "expert" Charity Burbage as the source. Some of the highlights included:

Sun Phoenix that lays an egg to begin a new day.

A Rabbit that delivers chocolate to children and hides all of the eggs in the house.

A rodent that people believe foretells whether the spring equinox will come or not.

A fairy that collects children's teeth leaving behind bits of shiny metal.

One could hear here and there a muggle born trying to explain that these customs were held, with the exception of the Sun Phoenix, but not believed. The powerful all knowing purebloods didn't believe the arguments and thought this was just so much sophistry. A few even commended the lesser beings with the insightful Sun Phoenix story. A Ravenclaw was heard promising to investigate the culture closely to discover the truth mixed in the mysticism.

Harry sighed, his dreams no longer had baby Voldemorts and snakes, but he was tired of ballerinas leaping everywhere and carousel roundabouts with pink unicorns, ballerinas twirling while rising and falling, (reminding him of the pole dancers Finnegan preferred,) and beautified hippogriffs, and griffins.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Ron was also ministering to females. Combing and brushing young mares was a lengthy process. And naturally, the girls gossiped about everything. It took him a bit, but he realized he had some dexterity and quickly learned how to braid their long hair. He almost paid no attention when they were bathing. In fact, when some of the younger males "accidentally" wandered by, he turned red from embarrassment and caught himself hiding his nonexistent boobs.

The other girls saw him and smiled, "Any day Ronnie. You're getting more like us. Your hair is already as long as ours."

It was true. His hair long from his captivity; doubled in length in just the few short weeks he had been here. Thinking about the future had never been one of his strengths, and he was kept busy with all of the same chores the other unmarried mares had, as well as learning about the stars. He remembered a lot of the names of the stars, impressing the instructors, which were both male, and females. But they also spoke of "houses," and that was different from what they taught at Hogwarts, and therefore was difficult for him to pick up on. Additionally since spring was rapidly approaching. All of the weapons had to be inspected, and all of the bolts and arrows used as well. Then too there was further instruction with bows and arrows. He was neither the best or the worst of the girls, although with practice he improved.

Finished with the day's events, the girls like girls everywhere were talking before the elders enforced sleep on them. He had a knife that he had used all day shaving arrows. Finding a piece of wood too short for anything else, almost absentmindedly he trimmed away the wood. He hadn't really paid attention. Until he didn't hear anything. Looking up, he saw everyone staring at him.

"Oh Ronnie! What is that?"

"Umm, nothing really. I just found this bit of wood and trimmed away the parts that didn't fit. It's only half done, there's still some more that needs to come off."

The piece left was six inches long and about as high. Now that he looked at it, he saw that it was a stallion rearing.

Darla and Amie immediately asked him to carve something for them as well. Soon followed by everyone else.

For the first time in a while, Ronnie had a sense of belonging; and that staved off any other thoughts of the future.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The rat didn't know where he was, or who these wizards were. He knew they were wizards. He was enervated and he watched as they forced him into his human form. Forced him into a cell, but the cell had a solid door with a window high up on the door.

Inside the cell was a toilet, a bed with linens, and a blanket and pillow. On the bed was one orange jumpsuit with a large "P" on the back of it.

"I want to see my solicitor. I have rights."

No one answered. After an hour he realized they weren't going to speak to him until they were ready.

Carefully examining every inch of the cell wall and floor, he looked for any small cracks where his rodent form could fit. He even tried to hang onto the small window and force his animagus change thinking the front digits of his paws could hang on and he could then jump through the small window. Finding a purchase proved beyond him though. After three unsuccessful attempts, he sat on his bunk and waited.

He didn't notice the small camera hidden in the vent in the ceiling observing and recording every moment of his day.

"Now that he realizes he's not going anywhere, we can interview him. Sergeant Major, did we contact Madam Bones?"

"Yes Sir, we sent an owl, and Major Granger is going to meet her at 1900 hours. We'll have the elves bring them. Should the prisoner be fed sir?"  
Markum shook his head, "Negative. I want him hungry."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"I have rights. I have very powerful friends. You don't want to irritate my friends."

Peter's attempts at being intimidating fell on deaf ears. Each wrist was cuffed to a steel loop at his waist. The belt around his waist also had a chain that hooked to either ankle. He couldn't take a step longer than eight inches, nor could he even clap his hands. Of course, clapping was the furthest thing from his mind. Both of his guards were over six feet in height, each looked physically imposing. His ridiculous attempt to intimidate didn't even rate an upraised eyebrow. Neither spoke, they pulled him, ensuring that he had to concentrate on walking fast without tripping. He was brought to a small room and his hands were hooked up to a padeye on the table top. Once more movement was impeded. He was left there in the dark for 15 minutes. Not realizing that he was monitored both with cameras and through a special mirror. The lights came on, and someone entered the room. Unfortunately, the lights were bright and focused on his eyes.

Squinting, he tried to demand again. "I am a wizard. I demand my rights!"

"Why won't anyone talk to me," he wondered.

But the man just sat and flipped through a folder. As if familiarizing himself with its contents.

After a protracted silence, "Mr. Pettigrew. You have no rights. You were declared dead in November 1981. As far an anyone knows you've been dead a long time. Who is going to miss you now?"

Not getting it at all, "I want to see a solicitor."

The figure in front of him fell silent and once more flipped some pages. This time making notations using a muggle pen and paper. After some more minutes, he answered. Enunciating clearly, "No...You are dead. Supposedly killed by one Sirius Black." Repeating himself, speaking to Wormtail is if he was an idiot, "You have no rights. I can do what I want with you and no one would be the wiser. I promise you this, you are going to tell me everything you know. You are going to tell me where Voldemort is. Who his associates are, and everything else I want to know. Once you do you are going to a secure facility for the rest of your life."

Almost whispering he answered, "He'll kill me. He'll always be able to find me," terror was plain on his face as he glanced at his arm.

"Oh yes. I had almost forgotten. The dark mark. Very shortsighted of you to let him access your magic. But I am not going to waste my time with you. I have someone waiting in the other room, I believe that you will be happy to answer all of our questions." The colonel gestured and Madam Bones entered.

She too was shrouded in light, but 30 plus years of interviewing criminals had taught her to use her voice. "Hello Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail. I am Madam Bones head of the DMLE. Two friends of yours are especially excited to see you. You remember Moony and Padfoot don't you? I think I am going to arrange a meeting. Sort of a class reunion. Won't that be exciting!"

Pettigrew swallowed involuntarily. Not for the first time he wished he had died instead of tying himself to a madman.

The day got even worse as she broke out the veritserum. She even brought an extra vial for the colonel. She was excited at the prospect of muggle science finding a way to make it. Her exposures to the muggles had done nothing but impress her. The things they could do without magic was astounding. Before coming in for Pettigrew she had watched the recording of the shipboard events. She watched it in real time and in slow motion. She even provided information on the spells used by Snape and Malfoy based on color. Right then and there she determined to throw in with the colonel. Fudge still had his heels dug in and was in her estimation dragging the magic world straight to hell.

Wormtail couldn't catch a break. He told them everything, including things he thought he had forgotten. Madam Bones knew when to back off on oath breaking questions and how to ask questions that ran right up to the oath without killing him outright. When he was thrown back into his cell, he pulled himself up off the floor onto the cot and covered his face with his pillow seeking release from his troubles that way. Of course, that didn't work either.  
His demands for food were finally acknowledged, but he was told the only way he was to be fed is if he was in his orange suit, and his clothes folded neatly by the door.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Merlin damn those muggles. Wormtail captured, we will need to find another way to bring product into the country."

"Calm yourself, Lucius. We were able to portkey half of the shipment. That will hold for a time. Of course Wormtail cannot be trusted, does he know where your warehouses are?"

He shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. Severus' timely intervention had saved him, and he knew it. But his worst fears had been realized, Muggles working with wizards. He fully believed the dogma he spread, privately not discounting the amazing progress muggles had made. In direct opposition of many of the others pure-blood supremacists.

"I never trusted him with it. He always portkeyed here."

"That's one good thing anyways."

Pain crossed his face, despite Snape's excellent tending, the blast wounds were still painful and would be so for another day or so. "We'll need to keep the muggles chasing their tails, while we brief the dark lord."

Snape looked murderous. There were many he wanted to pay back. "I have some ideas. I'll flesh them out and bring them to the dark lord. I don't expect him to have any difficulty with the targets."

"And I'll pass the word to any that might be exposed by Pettigrew's mouth."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Once more Harry was giving backrubs when Her royal highness 'Mione commanded him. "Harry. Pansy and Drakey have not been here once. Do you even know if they've ever even tried pizza?"

"You know I've been just a tad busy. You know you or Luna could ask them just as easily."

"And we're not busy?" Luna asked. Harry had just spent 15 minutes working on her feet and she lay sans shirt on the bed. "Hurry slave, you have much to do before we retire," she said imperiously; and then ruined the ambiance by giggling.

"Yes, M'em Sahib. My feet are like wings. I hurry to do your bidding," he answered trying to sound obsequious.

It had been a fairly quiet term. No one was exactly sure of his status. True, the teachers referred to him as Draco Black but that didn't mean much. It would be a very Slytherin thing to curry favor with an enemy before cutting their throat.

His former father wasn't going to say anything, any loss of prestige, either through loss of funds or social standing would also make him a target. And who is who in the pecking order of Voldemort's henchmen was an important thing. And of course the dutiful Slytherin children told their parents everything. So what happened in the school was known the next day by everyone.

Every once in a while Draco or Pansy would throw out a "mud-blood this," or "scarhead that" but their hearts weren't in it. And the little black snakes were everywhere. People got tired of trying to find a way around the snakes for mischief and were resigned to following the rules, at least for now.

The snake slithered on his bed. The first few times it happened it unnerved him, but now it was just a matter of routine.

Hw was surprised however when the snake's face oriented on him and Harry's voice came out of it.

"Hey Drake, we were sitting around and realized that we hadn't had you or Pansy up to see us."

He could hear a couple voices in the background, as the snake was relaying every sound it heard from whatever room they were in.

"Hi Drakey! Tell Pansy, Hermione and me say 'hi' to her too!"

Harry once more took over. "Yes, of course Pansy. The girls were wondering of you've ever had pizza? No one knew if you ever had visited the restaurant or not."

This time Hermione interrupted him. "Harry quit dancing around it. Ask him if he wants to come up."

"I was getting to that," Draco heard the exaggerated patience come through the snake. He smiled at the image of the girls haranguing a beleaguered Harry.  
"We realize it may be to precarious for you to come up but the invitation is always open."

"Harry tell him about this weekend. He can come to ..."

The snake actually turned its head away from Draco and started to speak as if to someone behind him. "Did you want to do this? I can show you how."

"No you're doing fine. You just beat around the bush and save the important stuff for last. You don't do it right at all. Do you not know how to hold a conversation?"

"Apparently not," Harry answered Hermione dryly.

Harry was just a tad put out. "Fine." The snake turned back to him. Draco had a huge smile. In all of his upbringing, he never remembered anyone being so open and honest with him. It was refreshing. Even during the Snape regime in the snakepit, everyone watched everything that everyone else did. No one wanted to give away position or secrets. Many a stomach ulcer began here.

"Thank you. I'll get with Pansy and we'll coordinate with you sometime tomorrow. As far as pizza is concerned, we love it. The snakepit is littered with pizza boxes. A few of the less intelligent members of my house tried to turn the boxes into snake traps. But we'll tell you that story this weekend." He turned serious. "Hey Harry. One thing of import I wanted to mention to you. I was going to send you an owl, but this is better. I saw some the others here outside on the grounds speaking to Karkarov. The only thing unusual about that is they were trying to hide that they were even speaking to one another. It may not be anything, but..."

"It may mean another attack." Harry finished for him. "Thanks Drake." The snake turned around again. "Anything else I should say mistress?"

"Stop it, Harry. You have a back rub to finish."

Luna added, "Bye Drakey, see you when you wakey!"

He snorted, picturing the three of them. As the snake slithered off the bed and continued its rounds.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Albus had asked Igor to show him the ship so he could see the impressive expansion charms for himself. They both knew what this was really about.

"I can protect you. You know the wards are among the strongest in the world."

"Like you protected Snape?"

Albus snorted. "He did it to himself. He made the mistake of planning an attack on Longbottom and on Potter while in the castle. You know we still can if we are careful. There is much we can do to upset the little lord."

"He has been unflinching while standing up to everyone. I don't see what else you can do."

The headmaster shrugged, the tour by now consisted of raising the shot glasses and inspecting the inside of them. "A brave front. But a front nonetheless. Take one of his girls away from him, and he begins to fall apart. Take both of them and point him at the dark lord and they'll hurt each other and you and I can clean up what is left. Then our place is assured."

"I've had several tell me the dark lord wants me back. He is willing to forgive my past actions against him."

Dumbledore snorted, "Can you take that chance? He has another agent here. Not hiding as well as he thinks he is."

"Who is it?"

"Better you don't know now. Just keep the same face that you've been showing. If I was you I would tell Tom that you regret your past and will help him."

"How would I do that?" The two had been hitting the vodka hard, but neither showed any effect from it.

"By hurting his enemy. First, we'll take care of that Fae bitch, and then the mud-blood. After that Potter will be beside himself in grief and want to lash out at everyone. We just need to make sure that we use the right tool to eliminate her with."

"I have the perfect man. His family is among the darkest. If they are not aligned with the dark lord, they soon will be."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Marco Bruno was regarded as the best dueler in Durmstrang. A seventh-year student he was the first alternate for the national dueling team. The tall dark wizard was generally thought of as the next best candidate to represent the school. If Krum had been called away for Quidditch or family affairs, then Bruno's name was sure to come out. He was magically and physically strong, and he was also raised without too many of those measly, unwanted morals. In other words, he was a weapon. Identify a target and let him go.

"I tell you I am getting tired of eating here. It seems as if every fifth time we eat here. Something happens."

The girls snorted while Neville just shrugged at the idea. It wasn't impossible but Harry may have been exaggerating.

All of a sudden they were shrouded in shadow. "I vould have vords wit you."

"See!" He said to the other five. "Not so crazy now, huh?"

"Pish posh Harry you don't know what he wants. It could be a perfectly normal conversation."

Harry snorted, Hermione was always the optimist. To the big shadow he said, "Who are you and what can I do for you?"

The big guy shook his head. "Not you. You!" He said pointing a finger at the youngest blond.

Harry gave Hermione a pointed look that said, "See. I told you so."

The others just shook their heads and made sure their wands were ready.

Luna finished chewing her food, holding a finger up asking for a moment. When she was done chewing, she finally spoke. "My lord asked you who you were. As I am his betrothed any questions of his should be answered."

"Ya. I am Marco Bruno and you have insulted my family." He ignored everyone else and continued to focus on Luna.

"Mr. Bruno. I do not remember ever meeting you or your family before. So how did I insult you?"

Harry was keeping his temper under control. "As she is my betrothed, should this complaint come to me first?" He spoke to Bruno but was looking at Daphne.

Marco answered, "Your father insulted my father, two years ago. He is explorer ya?"

Daphne spoke to the group, "That was before your betrothal. That would make it Lovegood House affairs. Especially since it was the head of house."

Harry nodded, not liking this.

"And exactly how did my father insult your family?" There was no sign of nerves in the slip of a girl. She calmly ate her dinner in front of her antagonist and wondered if he knew that she was intentionally insulting him by continuing her dinner, dismissing him as if he was beneath her notice. Apparently, Daphne, Tracey, and Neville did, as they all hid smiles in their napkins.

"He said my family was infested by blibbering humdingers."

"And...?"

"That is insult! Ve have no humdingers blibbering or otherwise. I am my family's champion. I demand satisfaction."

"That's it? Blibbering humdingers?" She looked at her friends. "I don't think this is even worth my time." Turning back to the big goon, she stood and backed off a step. "Very well. The house of Lovegood unreservedly apologizes to the house of Bruno, for the perceived insult of being infested with Blibbering Humdingers." So saying she curtsied to him and waited there for his response.

He didn't like the way this was going. But he needed to duel her, not accept apologies. "No. This is not acceptable. I am family champion. I demand duel."

Luna straightened and smiled coldly. "Good. I was hoping you would refuse. As I am the Lovegood family champion I will answer your challenge. This evening, after the evening meal. No unforgivables, and we will duel to satisfaction."

"Vat is satisfaction?"

"The duel continues until the winner is satisfied that the loser has learned their lesson and the winning family's honor has been vindicated."

"Ya. Ya, I like this satisfaction." He turned to the head table and proclaimed loudly, "Ve dule tonight until satisfaction!" He was excited about it.

Karkarov was obviously pleased. A smile graced his grim visage, while the headmaster sat back, his fingers interlocked behind his head. The kids could tell even from their position that his eyes were twinkling merrily.

Harry stood up. "Headmaster, you are not going to try to influence this? You're going to let the duel transpire?"

He shook his head, suddenly affecting sadness. "I'm sorry Lord Potter. This is out of my hands. I cannot interfere in this a house matter, especially one that is international in scope."

"Thank you headmaster. We thought that."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

People hurried through their dinner, hoping to enjoy the after dinner show courtesy of Potter et al.

The six had stayed in their rooms after lunch. Luna had gone to take a nap with Harry and Hermione. This time she was in the middle. The time together was all about Luna. Just hugs and kisses and a light relaxing massage.

Somehow she managed to doze. Of course, Harry's stomach was in knots. He wanted to threaten the brute, and he silently determined that if he hurt his Luna at all, the man wouldn't see the next sun. Of course with his ladies, he had to work as hard as he could to keep that information from flowing to them.

The dining hall was silent as the six walked in. Luna was dressed in dueling robes. Specially made leathers with basilisk hide lining. It would resist many attacks. You couldn't cast any spells on the basilisk hide, but the leathers had featherlight and cooling charms applied.

Once again the diminutive Flitwick was the referee for the match. "Champions," his voice carried to the farthest corners of the room. "The Champion for House Bruno and Champion for House Lovegood, once more I ask if honor can be satisfied with an apology."

"No! The insult is not to be borne. It must be answered via a duel."

"Very well. This duel is to the winner's satisfaction. Will either of you change your mind to first blood only?"

This time Luna jumped in before her opponent could answer. "No. This is to satisfaction. That is the minimum I will accept."

Flitwick's eyes narrowed. He had thought that stipulation something Bruno wanted. He looked at Miss Lovegood with fresh eyes. He didn't see a scared little girl. He saw confidence and something akin to amusement? "Very well. Is there anything else?"

Luna looked at her opponent. "I have one request and then two other statements"

"Vat are they?"

"First my request. Excuse the first and second years. They do not need to see this. I am afraid it will scar some of the younger children."

He started to shake his head in the negative before she even finished her sentence. "No. They are here to learn. Let them see what happens when you insult the most noble house of Bruno."

"Very well Let it be on your head. Then my two statements. First. I spoke to my father this afternoon and he denies ever meeting anyone from your house. Let alone insulting them. You and I will deal with your lie in a moment."

He looked unrepentant that he had been caught in a lie. "So. Who cares. The duel has been agreed to. What is your third statement? Are you going to beg for mercy?"

She snorted. "You will wish that you did by the end of the duel. My third statement is this. We. That is my Lord Longbottom told you before. My betrothed is Lord Potter. Scion of House Black. We took the oaths that bound us to House Black and consider this nothing but an attack on our house. Since you speak as champion for your family this duel affects your family thusly. I am the Champion for House Lovegood, but my lord is Champion for House Black. Since you just admitted that this was nothing more than a lie against my liege lord, should you defeat me, my lord will face you in a duel. In that case, I don't expect you to see tomorrow. Think on that Marco Bruno."

He had no answer to that, but he did look a little less sure of himself.

After the rest of the standard rules and warning to everyone, he started the duel.

Marco came out hard and fast. Chaining spells. bombarda, incarcerous, diffindo, and being a smart dueler, threw a couple of silent spells in there as well.

Watching carefully Luna was easily able to dodge the spells. and from his wand movements, she thought the silent spells were simple langlock and jellylegs.  
She theorized that he was everything they thought he was, strong, fast with a powerful magic core.

Luna wasn't too frightened. She had dueled Harry and Neville together, neither of them giving her any breaks because of love. All of them knew that there was seldom quarter in life. So everyone gave everything they had, all the time. If she could last seven minutes with two supernovas simultaneously, then one giant gas bag, er umm, gas giant should not post too much of an issue.

Filius had seen the girl duel several times. He knew that the kids held back on some of their strategies and spell work while dueling him, but now he was seeing just how devious this little girl was. While Marco was throwing high energy spells out like there was no tomorrow, which the lithe girl avoided easily. Sometimes by less than an inch.

Her spellwork though, actually had her opponent and most of the audience laugh. Her first spell was avis oppugno. While avoiding Marco's spells, twelve birds immediately flew out of her wand and hovered in between the two. Rather than attack him they stayed more or less hovering like hummingbirds avoiding the red stunners that were sent at them. Very colorful, all bright vivid colors. The pretty birds' song was loud enough to be heard by at least the front two rows was distracting poor Marco. One bird would sing and then the other would pick up at the note that the last one stopped on. When you were trying to focus everything on an opponent a sound heard on the left side and then on the right. And then it would be somewhere else. Anyone would naturally turn to the sudden sound. Marco being the dueler he was only shifted his eyes two or three times before he sussed that the birds were nothing but a distraction.

Luna looked a little put out over them. Shaking her wand as if waving them away, the birds split up and rose to the ceiling and continued their song. While she waved her wand seeming haphazardly, as if something was stuck in it, one last bird came out. It was at least five times as large as the others, only this one had no color at all. It was completely gray and had one wing larger than the other. It looked more of a sick buzzard than a songbird. Once more the bird hovered in between to two opponents. When Marco cast spells at it, instead of the deft movements of the others this one seemed to almost roll out of the way. With one wing larger than the other, it seemed the only way for it to fly was a continuous clockwise circle, sometimes even doing a barrel roll to avoid a particular spell.

Luna snorted with the ease in which she distracted him. Every time she thought he was going to get suspicious, she would cast a bombarda or a stunner, just to get his shields up and keep him focused on her. He continued to throw high powered spells at her but wasn't smart enough to really attack her. He was content to just cast spells and hope that they hit. Still thinking to outlast her. One good hit and she would be done. Too bad he never got the chance for the one powerful attack to hit her.

After a full five minutes, she tired of this. She didn't need to look up. Luna knew her songbirds were sitting on the eave just waiting for her command. They had been singing but everyone had dismissed them as they would a missed stunner. However, no one noticed they had been feasting on the magic of the Great Hall. And every spell and the ambient magic "fed" them.

"Lumos Solem Maxima!" She didn't need to say it out loud but did so for her friends to close their eyes just as she did. The spell caused a solar flare of the brightest intensity that could blind someone for up to 30 seconds or more. Of course he didn't have 30 seconds.

Blinded, Marco stooped down and cast his strongest shield, knowing the girl had out maneuvered him and caught him underestimating her. He was expecting another bombarda maxima or over charged diffindo. It's what he would have done.

While he cowered behind his shield, twelve and by this time very large birds impacted on him. Each flying at the speed of a bludger, impacting the back of his head, his back, and his arms. By the time the twelveth bird hit him, he was already bleeding from his ears and his nose. Feathers covered in his blood and sweat lay around and on him.

Luna wasn't done though. "Petrificus Totalus!" And Bruno became as stiff as a board.

"Yes, yes very good. House Lovegood has proved its point. Why don't you let Mr. Bruno up Miss Lovegood so Madame Pomphrey can attend him."

She looked at the headmaster as if had two heads. "You had a chance to step in before the duel headmaster. You said you couldn't interfere in-house business, especially international house business. Stay out of it now. This duel is to the winner's satisfaction." Her voice rose until she was almost yelling, "And I am not satisfied!"

Casting a Wingardium Leviosa on the frozen stiff, she elevated him 20 feet into the air. She looked directly at Karkarov and brought her arm sharply down.  
He didn't fall, he was slammed into the raised platform that Professor Flitwick had erected. The sound reverberated through the dining hall. Silence reigned as she did it a second and then a third time. When she was done, there was more than one compound fracture. The body of the proud student lay there mercifully unconscious.

"Now I am satisfied. Let this be an object lesson to all of you. This pathetic excuse for a wizard attacked me not as a Lovegood, but an attempt to inflict pain on house Black. Attack us at your peril. My Lord will be contacting House Bruno for the insult demanding recompense. If there are any allies to House Bruno here, you may not want to let your headmaster handle this, he's done a poor job so far and doesn't seem to be working to the betterment of the houses."

Karkarov bristled, "You dare?"

Harry's turn. He didn't yell, although he wanted to. Instead, his voice was controlled, ice cold. "She does. I am her Champion death eater. Take exception to her words, please. I know you have years of experience on me. C'mon. Take a chance."

Since no further challenge came, she turned to leave the hall and saw more than one firstie with their hands covering their head or being hugged by an older student. Luna turned back and the conversations that had just started died again. "Oh. One last thing. Of the six of us..? I am the weakest dueler."

Before anyone could get to the still frozen Marco, the gray bird circling/hovering more or less over his head before the spell wore off and turned into a huge pile of bird droppings.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Luna sat on Harry's and Hermione's lap. "I know I have to learn. And I know I have to be heartless sometimes. I just hate it."

"We know you do sweetie. You did very good. Now they'll leave you alone."

"Hermione's right," Sirius on the big mirror on the wall said.

"You did well my Little Moon. I am proud of you. Not just because you were victorious, but because your actions were all planned to prevent further injuries."

"I agree, and you will be an excellent Lady Black when the day comes. I as Lord Black will be contacting Lord Bruno demanding certain sacrifices. I don't know too much about the house. It was only enobled in the last 100 years or so. They could lose their noble status if the don't deal honorably with this. I am sorry they engineered it though Luna."

"And I as Lord Lovegood will be doing the same." Speaking of the contacting of the house Bruno.

"I meant to ask you," Sirius asked. "What happened to that last bird. You know the one with one short wing."

"Oh you mean Charlie."

"Charlie?"

Excited to be thinking of something else, she continued, "Yeah Charlie. Like on the island of misfits."

"Oh my god. Luna. I can see we're going to break out the Rudolph tape. And Christmas is over little girl."

"Christmas is never over Emma mum." Then she had an idea. "Oh! Put the mirror to show the telly! I want to watch Rudolph!"

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The following days were more of the same. The kids had long ago been briefed about the student body being potioned so they tried to ignore all of the comments made. There was always debate in the rooms about the students, it had long been decided not to act unless there was a clear need or a majority thought a particular thing needed to be done.

Hermione reiterated her favorite point. "None of us have been affected, yes I know it's part of the bond, but each of our rings or necklaces have a charm to detect poisons and potions. Look at Draco and Pansy, if there were two that were liable to be potioned, it would be them."

Tracey disagreed snorting before responding, "Those two were trained to detect for potions before they could spell the word."

"That's her point," Luna interjected. "They're not soul bonded and show no sign of the antipathy."

Daphne picked up the argument, "Most of the den are already aligned against us. They don't need a potion to feel antipathy for us. It makes them even more effective, they're not going to be subject to the overweening verbal or physical assault the potion encourages."

It was Luna's turn to snort, "So if they attack us then it's because they're stupid all on their own."

They all chuckled, "Exactly!"

It wasn't always Potter ladies versus Longbottom ladies. Tonight it just shook out that way. What was normal was for the guys to listen without too many comments. They weren't afraid to add to the discourse and frequently did. But the ladies were all scary smart and a smart guy will listen, and hopefully learn something from it.

"We've repeated this argument several times now," Neville interjected. "We keep going in a circle. There are only two options, continue as is or object to it. Both may have serious consequences."

"And we've discussed those outcomes as well, Nev. You and I have thick skin, we can take it. If they keep picking on our girls, it doesn't say much for us."

He didn't hesitate, "I agree Harry. One more attack to any of the girls and we will take action."

"We're right here you know." Hermione wasn't angry but liked to have a say in matters affecting her anyway.

"We know you can take care of yourselves 'Mione." Neville smiled at her. He was sure the other girls felt like she did. "We know you're not some delicate porcelain vase. But as lord's and as your fiancés, we have to do our jobs."

She grumbled a bit while Harry held her. The other girls had told her this several times and she knew this, but really didn't like it. "I know," she finally admitted.

"Look at it this way," Luna said cheerily. "If someone tries to back attack our guys, you get to take them apart."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and her eyes unfocused as she processed that. Only a few seconds later, "Thanks Luna. That helps."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Three days later, Hermione was just finishing up in the girl's loo on the third floor. This was the time she was most vulnerable, and she knew it and was always in readiness for an attack. Luna was in her own level rotation and Daphne and Tracey were still involved in Slytherin Class schedules, "Herbology," she retrieved from her prodigious memory.

"Oh here's the uppity mud-blood now. Too good to come to the common room. You just hang with those snakes and that looney bint."

"What's your problem Lavender?"

"She's not the problem," Parvati came in pushing Hermione back from Brown. "Don't stand so close to us."

"I never thought I would ever agree with the pureblood crap. But I am changing my mind. You don't belong in the same school as us. You shouldn't be taking our men either."

"Perks, I never believed you were as challenged as these other blab queens." Her wand was in her hand pointing at the three. "As far as taking your men... you three can have whatever's left. I know that at least two of you are very practiced in pleasing the boys around here. Sally you'll have to learn a charm to protect your knees if you don't want to get callus' like your friends here."

"Just get out of here mud-blood. Your protectors aren't here now."

Hermione remembered the adage, "Never let the bastards see you sweat." She wasn't worried about these three. But it hurt more than she showed. She also remembered the other adage appropriate to this situation, "Never turn your back on an enemy."

She backed out of the loo, suddenly not wanting to take the rest of the classes for the day. She was very proud of the fact she didn't let a single tear fall until she was in the room.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry was researching runes in the library when he a surge of anguish through the bond. "Winky."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Please check on Luna and 'Mione. Something's wrong with one of them."

She didn't even answer, she wasn't going to let one of her family suffer if she could do anything about it. She disappeared and didn't return for a full five minutes.

When she came back she was twisting her ears. Tears in her eyes.

"Are they alright? What's the matter?" Now he was upset.

"Nose theys be okay Master Harry. Theys just upset. I saw Mistress 'Miney in ladies room and bad girls be pick pick on her. Then I goes to Mistress Moon girl and bad girls pick pick on her toos."

Harry lifted his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "So If I got this right, they're physically okay, but some girls were messing with them."

"Could you keep an eye on them, for me please? If they have any more trouble, "pop" them back to the room."

"Can do Master Harry. Mistress 'Miney going there now. I look look Mistress Moon girl."

Thanking her Harry turned back to the tome he had pulled from the stacks. Sighing, he realized, he wouldn't get anything else done today, worrying about the girls. "Maybe a little cuddle will do us good," he thought gathering all of his things together.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The cuddle did and it didn't. It made Hermione feel better and shortly after that Luna as well. However, it did nothing to alleviate the issue the precipitated all of this. Come to find out a little later, Daphne and Tracey were also accosted, only they were together.

Neville pulled out a galleon when the six were together. "Okay Heads I get to play bad guy, tails you sit this one out."

Harry smiled, he appreciated what he was trying to do. "Wait that's not fair!"

"Okay Harry you're too smart for me. Let's do it this way. Heads you sit this one out and tails I'LL do the talking." Stressing the "I'll" to try and sell it.

"No, that won't do either. Why don't you let me speak to everyone."

With exaggerated head shakes in the negative and elongating the first word, the girls were giggling enjoying the show their loves did just for them. "Noooo! You sir, are a barbarian! You'll say something wrong and we'll wind up having to fight everyone."

Harry was trying to look offended, "You say that like it's a bad thing. Kill all the stupid people and it's just us left."

In a dramatic stage whisper, "Harry. That will make us the two stupid ones. And I'm sure some of the mums out there will miss their precious babies."

Sighing, as if he was really sacrificing something. "Fine. Get it over with. Flip your coin."

"Call it in the air."

Neville must have pushed some magic into the flip because the coin hung in mid-air just flipping for a protracted 15 seconds. As soon as it was airborne Harry had called "Heads."

Adroitly Neville caught it in his right hand and slapped down onto the back of his left hand. He peeked, just lifting a portion of his hand. Then showed it to Tracey and then Daph covering it up each time.

"Sorry Harry. You really suck at this."

"Hey!"

"Doesn't he ladies?" His smirk was evident. The playing was worth it to make the girls smile. And they appreciated the guy's efforts.

"You really do Harry."

"You're awful."

"That's the truth, Harry."

"Yeah Harry. You really suck!"

"Luna! Really?" Still playing the wounded victim.

"Well you do." Then she looked and smiled at him. "Oh. You guys are talking about the coin flippy thing. That's not what I meant at all. But you stink at that too!"

Everyone smirked, Tracey hid her face suddenly embarrassed. Harry sat there, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open inviting flies.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The next evening, Neville stood to address the entire school. The two Lord had already sent out Hedwig and Tracey's bird, "Ares," with letters to all of their elders. Even the deputy had given her permission for Lord Longbottom to address the schools, on "The deleterious effects of improper comportment in everyday life."

McGonagall smirked a bit at the title of the "lecture" he promised. She made a mental note to clue Filius in. The night promised to deliver some excitement and a headache for her both from stunned students and concerned parents.

Dinner was over and Neville stood in his school robes and waited for everyone to settle down. Once he had their attention, he removed his hat and tossed it to Tracey. With his wand, he waved it over his robes and they transformed from the Gryffindor edged school robes to the robes of Lord Longbottom. Once more he waved his wand, this time at the ceiling, and the candles' lumens decreased slightly except for where he stood.

"It wasn't all that long ago when someone tried to assassinate Lord Potter and me in this very hall. Despite the cowardice of the attack, that family was spared, their son is alive."

He paused to look at everyone before continuing, "Shortly after that Lord Potter was nearly killed and his bond mates severely injured in another attack." A slight edge crept into his voice, "Still We showed mercy. The guilty were forgiven, with the sole exception of the author of the attack." He began to speak a little faster, his voice even harder. "We have endured attacks on our persons from the staff, and now most recently a spurious attack on one whom I love like a sister." Now he looked at Bruno who sat and tried to meet his gaze. "He lives, hopefully a wiser man. But now... Now our ladies are accosted in the hallways. In the loos." His voice raged "COWARDS!"

His look froze the headmaster who wanted to interrupt. "These ladies train four days a week and are a match for anyone here, but that's not why we are here. Every act has a reward. Some rewards are good, others... not so much."

He turned and specifically looked at the sons and daughters of allied houses. "Because of your acts of cowardice. Because of your lack of support to your liege lords. With the let of Lords Potter, Black, Greengrass, Davis, and Lovegood. We are calling in all loans and debts. All rights granted to use all of the aforementioned house goods, family magics, and processes are rescinded."

Every table was affected, many Slytherin benefitted from Greengrass, Davis, or Black magics or goods. Hannah Abbott had her hands covering her mouth, her face pale. Susan Bones, based on Harry and Neville's actions, had planned on taking her place this summer as Lady Bones. She had been studying and knew the state of finances for House Bones. Several loans had been outstanding, but everyone realized there were only two and very little in gold available. An auror's salary wasn't much, even if you were in charge of the department. Tears ran down her face. She already had her wand out and was tapping furiously on the medallion around her neck.

Neville wasn't done. He turned to the head table. The ministry during the last war needed funds to wage that war. Both House Potter and House Longbottom supported the ministry both with gold and our parent's lives. We will present those bonds and demand payment."

He waved his hand and the lights returned to normal. "That's all I have to say. I wish you all a good evening. Lord Potter, did you want to say anything?"

Harry stood, gave his trademark smile, the one he celebrated with after a successful prank. "Just one thing." He pointed an accusing finger at everyone. "You danced to the tune. You enjoyed yourself at our expense. Now it's time to pay the piper."

They weren't out the door before 30 people started to run to the owlry.


	20. Do you know what time it is?

**This came out a few days ahead of my deadline. Which is a good thing. I hope the quality is still there. When I plan this out, I always have items left over from the previous chapter that I wanted to include. Since I average about 9 or 10 k already, there is still plenty left for the next chapter.**

 **Things will shift away from Luna here soon. In fact next chapter will focus more on Harry and Neville again.**

 **Mr. Beta told me he will have a chapter up of his own. If you haven't read it- please do.**

 **He is** Rob4133. **Good stuff.**

 **And as always- please comment. I know you folks are busy- but this will let me know how I am doing.**

 **Oh one last comment- My chapter of a magical terrorist attack was planned months ago. As I typed this, there was a terrorist attack, (that's what they're calling it today)., On the parliament.**

 **My thoughts and prayers go out to the ones affected, I just wanted to comment in case anyone had thought I was trying to draw attention to the story.**

 **Lastly, Thanks for reading-**

 **B.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been a busy couple of days. If they thought they were being isolated before, now it was as if they were pariahs. Even Tory had complained that she was being ostracized. Daphne seldom lost her patience, especially with her little sister whom she adored, but she did this time. In the meeting room in front of the other five.

"Suck it up, little sister! This is not just about you. All of us here are going through this even more so. Do what I did."

"Become the ice princess?"

"Become the ice bitch," she corrected. "They won't have to like you, but you can make them respect you."

"Tory come here," Neville ordered kindly.

Pulling her onto his lap, he hugged her and calmed her. She was under his protection, so her happiness and safety were his concern. Her obedience to her lord was unquestioned.

"This is not going to last long." He spoke softly. It was the same thing that Harry and he had said to the girls. Even now, lords all over the land are finding out exactly what the issues were and how best to deal with it. These same lords would be contacting their friends and allied houses to find out if they were similarly affected.

"...And Dumbledore is in meetings with the minister this week. They need to find out what kind of impact this would have if we demand payment of the bonds."

Harry snorted, "They don't know but we have already gone through with this with Gringott's. They can't afford to let this happen."

The young girl asked, "But what does all this mean?"

"What it means, sweetie," Tracey took over. "They're going to be mad this week. Then next week they'll be falling all over themselves trying to be your friend."

"Your true friends will be the ones that treat you the same. The same ones that have been on your side the whole time."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

There were too many interested parties for anything smaller than one of the medium sized courtrooms. Dumbledore, Fudge and a host of "interested parties" discussed all of the potential "disasters in the making" ad nauseam.

The youngest person in attendance had been called in from his honeymoon. He still had three days left, but they needed someone to take notes of everything. Someone they knew they could count on, with the proper attitude.

They had spoken of him specifically the day before. "But his wife, er.. his husband. Damn it! Ms. Clearwater works for them!" The minister hated being confused.

"Yes minister, she does. But Mrs. Clearwater hates them. We can tell him, her what to release to her husband." She stopped speaking for a moment to gather herself. "Damn I hate these pronouns!" She made a command decision. Speaking to everyone she said, "From now on when we refer to Mrs. Clearwater we will use feminine pronouns. She took her mate's name, so she will grow comfortable with the new designation."

Becky Durnworth had been tasked with keeping notes just for the day. She detested most, if not all of the people here. The mention of "Mrs. Clearwater" still had the rest of the ladies smiling at the joint prank. Even after all this time, they still detested the fop and those whose boots he licked. He was nothing but an unmitigated arse to everyone, no one would speak "out of school," so to speak. She had never spoken to anyone in this setting before but her undiminished ire was pushing her to speak now.

"Minister if SHE is a she. Then she should have to use the ladies loos. I've spoken with all of the other ladies, and none of them have an issue with it. If she's joined 'the team,' then she should use the team's locker rooms."

The minister went through this, weighing the political implications. "Good. Thank you, Mrs. Durnworth. Excellent suggestion. Deloris make sure that gets disseminated to everyone. Especially Mrs. Clearwater and the rest of the ladies. I know that we mentioned having a separate loo, but we won't be able to afford even bog rolls if those little lords make good on their threat."

Mrs. Clearwater had a dicta-quill copying everything that was spoken, as well as writing personal notes, for context in case things need clarification. They had gotten back to their flat and had an owl waiting on them just the day prior. Penny untied the message while Percy started to put away their luggage.  
"It's from the ministry. They want you there tomorrow morning. Apparently, there are some important negotiations and they need you as secretary." He immediately began to puff up, she knew the signs she had put too much effort into battling the pompous arse and wanted the guy she fell in love with, the one she too seldom saw. "There's a personal note from the minister," if possible his chest puffed out even further, "It says that since you are Mrs. Clearwater, you are to use the 'ladies facilities.' Those are his words, she said trying hard to hide a smirk before handing the missive over. "It also says people will be referring to you with female appellations."

His eyes got big and he visibly deflated. Only partially mollified because he was wanted by the minister.

"Percy I love you. It doesn't matter whether they call you a "her" or a "him."

He smiled at the memory. The quill was writing already at full tilt and everyone was just repeating what had been already been said. She had thrown the note away and pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him and reminded him why they got married. He kind of liked her being the aggressor in the bedroom.

Dumbledore's voice brought him back to the present, "There just aren't enough funds Cornelius. If we pay off Lord Longbottom there aren't enough galleons to cover the loans to Lord Potter, it will bankrupt us and we will lose our 'most favored wizarding nation' status. And then we'll be in arrears with loans to other member nations at higher interest rates. Soon we'll have no voice and no friends in the ICW!"

Fudge rubbed his tired eyes with the thenars of his hands. "Look, we've been at this several hours already. Why don't we break for our midday meal?"  
The irony was lost on some of the less astute when several voices called for a pizza vote.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry was, as usual, lying on his back in between the girls. Suddenly there was a weight on his chest. The weight shifted a bit and he was rocking back and forth. He opened his eyes reluctantly. He didn't even sigh anymore, it only extended the conversation and tended to confuse him with her explanations.

Luna was shaking Hermione, hence the rocking. "Hey 'Mione. Mione. Are you awake?"

Hermione was on her side facing the wall. She didn't even turn over. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Harry. She's using that voice again. You know. The one you call her tough guy voice."

"Luna I can't imagine why. By the way, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," she said dismissively. "Thank you."

Luna repeated back to the two, "Do YOU know what time it is?"

Hermione cast a wandless tempus spell. "Luna it is 4:03 AM. What is it you want?" She still hadn't turned from her side but now her voice a pleading to it.

"We need to call Daddy Granger."

This she turned over for. She waved to the lights and had them light a quarter power. "Now?"

Luna nodded. Her silver-grey eyes intense.

The kids had three mirrors in the flat, not counting the individual mirrors Mooney and Padfoot charmed. One large one for the group. Most recently they had been using this one as a telly. The Grangers would play a movie on the VCR and then would set the mirror up to show on their large mirror. It worked rather well. The girls had some plans in development to utilize this in the future. Mooney and Padfoot had been working on some of the runes necessary to repeat on many mirrors at once.

The other two mirrors were medium size and hung on the walls in the bedroom for private conversations. This one happened to hang on the wall closest to Luna's side of the bed.

Luna adroitly turned, still kneeling on Harry's chest. She didn't weigh enough to really bother him, but he could only raise his head without spilling her.  
"Granger house. Granger house," she repeated.

After the fifth call, a light could be seen in the mirror. "Hermione? Luna?" A tired eyed Dan responded. Shaking his head to 'clear the cobwebs,' "Do you know what time it is?" He asked, sounding a little sharper than he meant to.

"Why yes. Yes, we do. Thank you, Daddy Granger."

Before the conversation could move forward. Emma turned over and looked like Hermione did when she was irritated. Before she could say anything, Luna interjected quickly, "Do you know what time it is?"

Without caffeine or sufficient sleep, Emma took a moment to process this non-sequitur. "Huh? Wha..."

"It's 4:08 am. Thank you, Emma."

Completely nonplussed Emma asked, "Luna did you wake us to ask us, 'What time it is?"

Luna shook her head, her eyes big and just enjoying the love of the extended family. Even though the "phone call" had some import.

"Then why dear, did you ask us what time it is?"

"Because that's what you and 'Mione, and Daddy Granger ask every time I call. It's a Granger family tradition. Isn't it?"

Harry coughed, unable to laugh because of the 100 pound girl sitting on his chest. She was so innocent looking.

Finally awake and actually touched by the little girl. Emma once again tried to be the mother replacement for Luna. Luna knelt on Harry's chest clad only in a purple thong. She needed to teach her a semblance of modesty. "Luna love. Do you know what a house coat is?"

Her head tilted to the side as she looked at the ceiling thinking about house coats.

"I think so, Emma Mum but..."

Hermione interrupted using the voice again. "You are not going to play 'Pinky and the Brain.' Luna, it is not a coat for the house."

She actually looked relieved, "Oh that's good. I was wondering how muggles would be able to get them on the houses easy." She got excited as the thought took over in her mind. "But think of it Harry. It would keep the house warm in the winter, and you can put all kinds of decorations on it. You could have little pockets where you could..."

"Luna!" The three Grangers said at once.

Luna got quiet, she looked hurt.

Harry shifted her and moved her, sat up nd moved her into a hug. He spoke to her soothingly. "It's okay Luv. You didn't do anything wrong. They don't understand everything yet."

"You do Harry."

"Of course I do Luna love."

Hermione immediately joined the hug and apologized. Harry spoke to the adults. "When she's afraid because of a dream or a vision it's easier for her mind to go off on tangents. It's harder for her to focus."

That explained a lot for the adults. Gently Emma asked. "What did you see Luna honey?"

Still in the hug, she turned her head looking to the mirror. "I saw Snape and Malfoy. They were mad. Snape wants to get some revenge. They told Voldemort since the muggles got involved, they want to teach them their place. They wanted permission to attack the government."

Dan disappeared from the mirror only to reappear in front of it a moment later with a cell phone in his hand. Pushing a couple of buttons then waited.

"Good morning Sergeant Major get a hold of the colonel and ask him if he knows what time it is."

They watched as Dan nodded listening to the voice on the phone. Then repeated himself," Yes that's a new Granger family tradition; one I'm fond of. We're here waiting at his earliest convenience."

Dan hung up and then spoke to the kids. "It will most likely be just a couple of minutes.

Hermione stood up, also just in a thong. "We need to get dressed. Call us on the big mirror Daddy." Before breaking the connection.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Prime Minister John Major had a headache. A couple of them. And they were seated directly across the desk from him. On a good day, the busy man had meetings of one sort or another until 2000 hours. Today was not a good day. He had enough of the routine emergencies to deal with, unforeseen worker's strike, a sudden unforeseen decline in the value of the pound sterling, were just a couple of the routine emergencies. But when the silly painting that no one had been able to move, told him he needed to clear his calendar for a meeting with the minister of magic. That just set the meeting off on the wrong foot to begin with.

The minister sat with is hat literally in hand and spun it around in his hands like a steering wheel, continuously turning anticlockwise. His suit, which was always the same, was a tacky green color matched the hat. It was twenty years too late. A 70's style double breasted, with the wide lapels. The green more suited to St Patrick's day, it looked hideous with his skin tone and especially his body type.

And he was the better dressed of the two. His companion was far older than anyone he had ever seen. His beard was at least three feet long, and at times seem to have a will of its own. Alternately rolling up a bit before letting gravity unroll it, and then it would fan itself out and once more fall together. This old man, whom the minister referred to as 'Albus' wore the most hideous magenta dress he had ever seen. The dress, he was told they were referred to as "robes" had shooting pink and green stars firing off at odd moments leaving the same colored trails as the stars flew. The robes, the hat, and the beard were disconcerting by themselves, the message they delivered even more so.

He thought Maggie had enhanced her story of dealing with magicals. She had told them she oft had canceled the rest of her meetings following a visit and would drink herself into oblivion. Up until today, he had found the minister irritatingly odd. Today, he considered the ramifications of taking the rest of the day off... and maybe tomorrow hiding from everyone with his favorite bottle or bottles.

"So you see minister," the old boy was trying to schmooze him with his best foot forward and eyes twinkling merrily. "It's crucial that we meet the demands for gold or it could ruin our economy."

"Let me see if I understand this. You expect to receive two separate demands for payments of bonds issued during your last "war." The minister even made the quotations with his fingers. "These bonds were issued to assist with the waging of the war and any funds left over would help for rebuilding and assistance for victims. Correct?"

The aged man nodded, "Yes minister essentially correct."

"And since the government issued these bonds, then you had must have made allocations from each annual budget to pay for these bonds. Did you not? What percentage of the bonds do you have already?" He suspected he knew this answer. The small one, Fudge, spun his bowler even faster.

"Umm... there were budget shortfalls."

John rubbed his tired eyes. "Of course there were, there are always shortfalls." Pushing a button on his desk, he ordered tea. When he did he used the code phrase to indicate he may need assistance.

The PM was one of the most powerful men in the world. When you spoke in his office, you could expect even when items were designated "most secret" that you were being recorded. However with the code that he just provided, even more people were watching and recording. Margaret Thatcher had made a decision improving the scope of MI 5 3/4's mission, and they too with that code word were included. Colonel Markum suddenly even busier than he had planned. He now had two "hot" items to deal with.

The tea was delivered a minute later by one young gentleman and young lady. Following the service, the gentleman took a spot in the back corner. One chosen specifically to give an excellent angle on the visitors while keeping the minister out of the direct line of fire, if needed. The young lady, a specialist in hand to hand combat, hovered nearby ostensibly to assist with the scones or tea service but in reality ready to "tackle" the prime minister or to engage the targets as necessary.

Dumbledore took their placement in at a glance and could not blame the minister for doing so. Fudge had long ago determined that muggles were beneath his notice, therefore, he didn't notice them.

"Okay," he paused taking a bite and then a sip of tea. Tea served in business meetings had a twofold purpose, one: to relax the participants and hopefully improve camaraderie while in the meeting. And two: allowing the well ordered mind time to work while sipping or nibbling at the food. It, like everything else, was a tool to be used.

Putting his cup down, he ended the short silence. "And how much is demanded if all bonds were presented?"

"Discounting interest, 1 million galleons, each." Fudge looked nervous as he answered the question.

"How much is that in pounds sterling?"

"Roughly, 50,000,000 Pounds." Even Dumbledore looked afraid to speak the words. "Each," he repeated. "There are two bonds."

"One hundred million pounds? And you have no part of this? At all?"

The looks on the two faces told him everything.

"May I be blunt gentlemen?" He saw the two of the nod. Fudge did so while working on his fourth scone. "I have been told. By you as a matter of fact," while looking at Fudge with disdain clear on his face. "That we are muggles, and by treaty, we are to leave the magical world alone. Is this not correct?"

Once more the bowler spun around, now going so fast one would think Fudge was driving in the 24 hours Le Mans; now the rim also covered in butter.

"Well you see," he hemmed and hawed, "That is not exactly what I had wanted to say. I meant that we are all citizens but the treaty gave us the right to rule ourselves."

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling. This was obviously news to him and he looked irritated. "Cornelius, that was most unpolitic. We have always had a good relationship with her majesty's government. We all live within the same shores and breathe the same air. We certainly aided one another during the last Great War. And it is in that spirit of cooperation that we come to you now."

Major could see the politician in the man. He dressed abysmally but could charm the birds from the trees if given time to do so. It was time to turn the screws; a little anyway. "As you both know I, I mean we," he said looking pointedly at Fudge. "Treaty or no serve at the pleasure of her majesty. In fact, any expenditure of this magnitude would at least go through her majesty and perhaps a committee from the either of the houses as well. I cannot go in without full details on this. Are you both prepared to answer some detailed questions?"

The visitors looked at each other. Dumbledore had told him previously that the Prime Minister would not have authorization and would press for information. The old man answered, "We are."

"Okay. So tell me about the people that are doing this. Since you are expecting a large amount of bonds to be turned in I assume there a number of people involved. A consortium perhaps?"

You didn't get to be a successful politician without learning how to "read" people. That question made both of them nervous.

Dumbledore was silent, he put each hand in the other sleeve. While appearing an oriental gesture, Major read it as an unconscious self-protection gesture.

They both waited for Fudge to answer.

"No. No just t.. two people."

"You did say two bonds. That's right. Are these enemies to the crown?" Unless related somehow to a larger issue, (he was thinking about the sudden decline in the value of the pound.) It was still something her majesty would want to know.

"No. No, they aren't I don't think so."

"Then this must be a political issue. Unless these two need a sudden influx of cash."

"Definitely political. I assure you. Both are presumed to be very wealthy." Dumbledore looked smug. As if that was going to help in deciding whether he would receive aid or not.

"Well these men?" He waited for an answer. Seeing them both nod he continued. "Why are they doing this? You had mentioned bankrupting the ministry."

Although previously counseled to maintain a calm exterior, Fudge couldn't help himself. "Because they're a couple of spoiled brats! Making demands because everyone won't kowtow to them! Just because they're unhappy, claiming they or their betrotheds aren't safe. Demanding that I hold a trial for Sirius Black."

Fudge looked at the minister fire in his eyes. "I tell you minister. I know they're hiding him. I've told Amelia to arrest them until they bring Black in exchange, but she won't do it. She may be in cahoots.."

"Cornelius. I don't think the prime minister needs that much detail." Dumbledore restrained Fudge from jumping up out of the chair in indignation. He had a sudden mental image of the two of them being shot.

John briefly let a smile play across his face, one that Dumbledore did not miss, before once more schooling his features.

"Spoiled brats minister? Which two spoiled brats are we referring to?" John allowed himself to enjoy this part, watching Fudge blow up all over again. He liked pushing his buttons.

"That Potter boy. The boy-who-lived?" Fudge met his eyes and raised his eyebrows as if expecting the muggle to know about the wizarding hero. "Him and that other boy, Longbottom. Thick as thieves those two are. They are so full of themselves. First tricking himself into the tournament, then calling bloodfued. Bloodfued! On those fine families. They are all outstanding pure blood families. And those two were going to kill them all. All over an accident. And now this. This would ruin our economy. It would take every galleon we could scrape up to meet half of one of the two bonds issued."

Once more the old man calmed the younger.

"Wait a minute," he said signaling for more tea. He raised his pinkie with his gesture, indicating to make sure the premade cup that came in for him had a little extra "sweetener" in it.

"Spoiled brats. Do you mean to tell me, that these two are children?" He vaguely remembered hearing or seeing the name, but he had so many briefings on many different subjects unless it was of critical importance, one his aides was expected to have a file on it. A file he was sure to be reading soon.

"Yes, yes," Fudge answered irritably. "He defeated 'He who must not be named.' As a baby."

He couldn't help but push his buttons. If Fudge was going to ruin his day, he was going to get even. "If he defeated him, why then can't you speak his name?"

"Because it's not done! It's not done!" He repeated unnecessarily.

"Minster, Harry Potter defeated him, but that doesn't mean he's dead. We don't normally speak Voldemort's name; because people were afraid it would bring undue attention to them. It's just a name," he said looking at Fudge, wondering not for the first time how this man got elected. "There's no taboo. No one, not even Voldemort is strong enough to put a taboo on a word."

"Alright, so this Potter boy is influenced by that other man..."

"No, they're the same age."

"Certainly you have influence with their parent's?"

"Minister, unfortunately, both sets of parents died within days of each other during the war."

"Their guardians then."

Dumbledore shook his head answering the last question. "Again. It is unfortunate that both of these young men have taken up their lordships."

"Wait! What? Lordships! Are they peers?"

Dumbledore hesitated. "I'm .. unsure minster. They hold Lordships within the magical kingdom, and one or both may hold a lordship in the mundane. However, I am unsure. If they do they have not taken up their mundane mantles in the last several hundred years."

"How is that important?" Fudge fumed.

"It may not be. However, her majesty will want to know. And every bit of knowledge we get helps us formulate a response. Isn't that how you operate on your side of the fence?" Raising an eyebrow in query. He wasn't sure that Fudge operated at all. He wondered if the man wandered from one crisis to the next, never having control. Or whether he was having a bad day.

"Of course, of course. And offering a peerage would be a nice carrot to dangle in front of the schoolboys. Just like a Niffler, they'll leap after the pretty bit of shining metal," Fudge was suddenly excited thinking the muggle had found a way to help him.

"To recap, these boys. How old are they?"

"They're fifteen."

"Right. Two fifteen-year-olds, school boys I assume, are purporting to present the bearer bonds which if they do will exceed a 100 hundred million pounds sterling before interest is applied. They are lords already and maybe peers of the realm. Doing so would bankrupt you and you have no way of paying them back and no plan set to do so."

"Correct." Fudge was still sold on his Niffler idea and would report it back that way.

"What about the other magical communities?"

"We will be presenting this to the ICW, that's our version of your UN. But that body has a history of saying much and doing very little."

"So some things are the same on both sides."

He finished his second cuppa. "Even if she looks on this favorably. She will want something. She will not just give you a 100 million quid. If you want our help, we will expect complete disclosure on your dealing with the two lords. Is there anything else you wished to share with me?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged. Major seeing it, stood and shook hands with each. The few other pleasantries sounded before the two through powder into the fireplace and floo'd out. The smile on Major's face left with the visitors.

Hitting his intercom he asked as secretary Mrs. Rhodes to get the appropriate people involved. He tried to play catch up with some of his routine items before once more calling for his secretary, "By the way Mrs. Rhodes Make sure that someone contacts the college to determine whether those boys are peers or not."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

Earlier ...

Colonel Markum had just been getting up when he received a strange phone call from his Sergeant Major. "Are you sure you got that right?"

"Yes sir. He wanted me to ask you if you knew what time it is."

"Very well, obviously the major needs me to call him." "So much for PT, this morning," he grumbled to himself.

A short time later he was at his desk in his study, speed dialing his newest major.

It was answered on the first ring. "Major." He asked pointedly, "Do YOU know what time it is?"

Dan had wanted to ensure Luna had been calm and that the two of them weren't upset. However, he didn't want to upset his boss. His boss that even before his retirement had the best of connections. If he was retired, it wouldn't be the first time the brass had manipulated ranks.

"I do. Thank you for returning my call colonel. I have an issue that I believe demands your immediate attention."

"Continue major."

"I wanted to let you know you are on speaker, and I have Lord's Potter and Longbottom and their betrotheds listening in."

Dan related everything he had been told, omitting the confusing references to time, at least for the moment.

"We have taken some actions already to protect her majesty and the PM. Are they going to be available today? If we need them?"

Dan looked to the mirror and saw everyone nodding. "Okay report as usual this morning, bring your mirror, if we need to contact them that will be the quickest." Markum was silent for a moment, wondering if he needed any more info at that moment. A few seconds later, he said, "Markum out," and disconnected.

Dan turned to the kids. "He'll be busy for a little while. Not only does he have to worry about the queen and the PM, he has to find out where everyone is, including the royal family and beef up security for them. I need to get to work, I'm almost certain a threat of this magnitude will need immediate action and we'll be calling soon."

The six were going to disconnect but he stopped them, "One last thing. Each and every one of you there is family to Emma and I. We know it's not easy for you. So be careful and don't be afraid to bug out if needed."

The mirror reverted to being just a mirror, when Luna asked, "Harry? Are we supposed to ride bugs out?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Markum had just finished speaking with the major before he got alerted to the conversation with Dumbledore and Fudge. The entire time he had been getting ready for another day at the office and by the time they floo'd out, he was at his office and let all of his superiors know what he knew of the situation, as well as sending some of his wizards to check the wards at the palace, Downing St., and Balmoral, as well as the other critical areas.

Two hours later colonel had managed to get himself included in the meeting that primarily dealt with the monetary side of it, but the political, as well as any safety issue, were sure to come up as well.

John hadn't had the best of days, he started the meeting off with, "You all heard the recording or actual conversation?"

Seeing everyone nod, or grunting assent, he continued, "Colonel I know you are involved with all of this, but you requested the opportunity to brief first. The floor is yours, what is MI5 3/4's position on this?"

"Thank you, but this goes beyond your meeting and must take precedence." He knew he had their attention now. "I received a call early this morning from Major Granger, one of my newer associates. He was alerted to the probability of a magical terrorist attack."

His boss, Sir David Manchester had already been briefed but wanted to get it out in the open. "How certain is this Mark?"

"My source says it is all but assured. She can't pin it down to exactly when, but she knows it will be soon."

Everyone made quick notes, and several were quickly jotting down lists of instructions. Everyone would have a late night tonight.

"You might as well tell them the source Mark, they'll find out eventually."

"Yes sir," he answered. They weren't going to like it, but nothing could be done about it.

"The information came from Lord Potter's youngest betrothed. She has a unique magical ability, and she saw this happening."

Immediately several scoffed and were irritated that their valuable time was wasted on this.

The PM didn't think it was a waste, not yet. "You said several interesting things there Mark. First of all, you said youngest betrothed, how many does he have? Is this some part of his turning in those bonds? And why should we believe her 'seeing' this?" He said making quotes.

"In order. He is betrothed to two young ladies. Luna Lovegood, she's the seer and Hermione Granger. She is Major Granger's daughter. They are threatening to turn the bonds in because they have been systematically abused at the school. Long story made short. Both Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom each have two soul mates. In the magical world, this is a real thing. As I understand it, it ties their life forces in together. They share magical energy, emotions, and eventually at its final stage thoughts. To separate any of the bonded would result in their death, so it is really a big deal. While that in and of itself is interesting, it's not a part of this discussion. Getting back on track," he said looking up from his notes to the PM. "Here is the interesting part, Fudge and Dumbledore told you the amount that they would have to pay back, but skimmed over the reason."

"I realized that. I assume you know more?"

"A lot more, and this part is not limited to the six teenagers. We have other sources that have verified this. What Dumbledore and Fudge did not tell you is that they are the author of much of the animus directed at the two. Dumbledore is the headmaster of the school they attend, and he has cast a spell over the students and staff. Over 95% of the school population are affected by it, it makes everyone hate those specific students. Just as recently as 10 days ago, Luna had to defend herself from a much older student in a duel that could have been to the death. It is believed that this duel was engineered by Headmaster Dumbledore."

"That paints a slightly different picture, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir, and that's just the tip of the iceberg. Fudge's leading supporter is one of Voldemort's inner circle. He contributed more to Fudge's coffers than anyone else. While we don't have direct evidence of it yet, guess where those funds that the elder Potter and Longbottom families contributed went to."

"So they mismanage the money on the front half, it winds up in their enemies hands, they bribe the current minister with those funds, and said minister comes to us hat literally in hand begging for it back."

"Yes sir, that's the picture. I have briefings prepared on both Dumbledore and Fudge. There is also data included on the major player's of Voldemort's inner circle."

Another older man at the far end of the table objected, "This sound suspiciously like this was engineered to extort funds. I am always leery of 'seers." It was his turn to make quotes, with his fingers. "Nothing but charlatans. Carneys preying on the weak minded and fools."

The colonel sighed, these meetings were a part of his life, but he hated them all the same. "I was trying to be brief. We will share what we know about Potter and associates abilities with the right people, but a lot of that will be classified, especially all of Luna Lovegood's abilities. But I can assure you, she is not Jean Dixon or Kreskin. More than that I will not divulge."

"We all have the highest levels of clearances." The unnamed man was getting upset.

"Then it is a 'Need to Know' issue. And you do not have a need to know." He loved it when he could be blunt to these politicians. "I'll brief the PM and anyone else he tells me to. But I and my boss Sir David agree. Bring it up with him." Since he met the man eye to eye and didn't flinch. The corpulent toady shifted his eyes first.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

"My lord." Lucius bowed low and waited for the little Voldemort to recognize him.

"Approach Lucius. Tell me. What transpires."

"We've been in meetings all week. Potter and Longbottom threaten the ministry. They hold on demand bonds. Redeeming them would bankrupt the ministry. The minister and Dumbledore go to beg for funds from the muggles."

"The muggles involve themselves into our affairs. We need to distract them. Teach them the folly of interfering in the lives of their betters."

Lucius nodded. "Yes my lord. Severus tells me he is putting a plan together. He didn't want to present it to you until he has it perfect."

"Excellent. It is his attention to detail that marks him as a master of potions, as well as a master planner." The two little red eyes shifted back and forth several times. Anyone attending knew this meant that Nagini must feed him again soon; before he became irritable. "Any news of Wormtail?"

"I'm afraid not. All of our contacts deny knowledge. He is not in the normal jails. We are trying to find information on the muggle army jails, but we must woo those contacts carefully."

"Even one such as Wormtail deserves rescue. Inform me if any news comes."

"I will lord. How else may I serve you?"

"Inform our contacts on the continent and in Africa. We need some new blood. Blood that will assist us in rising to new heights, to rule both magicals and muggles." His little piggy red eyes got distant as he dreamed aloud, "Soon Lucius. Soon. I'll be reborn and we'll have Potter's bints and him in chains. We'll use his women and then kill them in front of him. Then when the light of hope has died in his eyes, then we will make him beg us to end his miserable existence!"

"It will be a glorious day my lord." Lucius had the proper face on as he looked to the floor.

"Leave me, Lucius. Tell them I am not to be disturbed. Come Nagini, let us union again. Come and make me strong."

Lucius left as the faithful familiar slithered closer to the hideous infant like Voldemort.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Dan We'll need to interview Miss Lovegood."

"Understood. They were told. They will not let her go by herself. At a minimum, my daughter and their fiancé will accompany them. The other three will want to tag along as well. They don't trust many people these days."

"If what you say in your briefings is true, then I wouldn't trust many either."

Dan wrote a message and called for Dobby to take it. He realized while waiting for a response that House-elf deliveries were perhaps the most secure transport system in the world. He made a mental note to speak to the colonel about it. He was sure to ask Dan about the availability of some house-elfs.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

"Tory? Did you want to stay here? Or go home for the weekend?"

It was difficult for Daphne to get a "read" on her younger sister. She was smart, beautiful, and rich heiress to one of the most notable names in Magical Britain. One moment she was the happy loving sister she had always been. Sure there had been rough patches, there always were with sisters, but for the most part they had gotten along. But now, you were never guaranteed to get the same girl two days running. Either the happy one that still liked a little snuggle, to the one that gave you the "evil eye" and looked on you with disdain bordering on hate. A new Ice princess in the making. Neville never had siblings, so had no idea. For all he knew it was a normal thing for girls to be this way. And Tracey refused to answer until she had all the facts.

"You're going to leave me again?"

"We're not leaving you, sweetie. We have to go to London."

"You're not going to be with me, that's leaving me." Her voice was cold and clipped. "Am I allowed to go with you?"

Daphne hesitated, It wasn't her place to say yes or no, but she didn't want to ostracize her further. "I guess if you want you can. It will most likely be boring. Neville and Harry have to meet with some men."

Astoria purposely put as much venom into her voice. "No. You would just ignore me there as well. I'll stay here. At least here I'll have friends that actually talk to me."

Daphne alternately looked as if she wanted to beat the little girl or to cry. Tracey stopped her from responding. "Just remember. We offered. You declined."

She got Daphne to leave the room, telling her to go to the loo and wash her face and then turned back to the girl. She wanted ice, she'll show her ice. Speaking really low, her mouth next to the girl's ear. "Just remember. You aren't near as "bad" as you think you are. She's your sister, but my mate. You hurt her further and I will teach you why your sister and I were safe when all of the others girls were targets." Her eyes locked on to Astoria's. "You get me, little girl? My family developed some pain spells. It's in the family Grimoire, and I'll break them out, just for you."

She wasn't mad, not really. But everyone had been saying so many mean things to her, and sometimes it was easier jut to go with everyone else. Then too they were leaving her again. Those pampered lords were stealing her sister. Very confused and more than a little intimidated she swallowed in spite of herself. Trying to regain some dignity, she left, slamming the door in the process.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

While Neville and the girls were speaking to Astoria, Harry and the girls had informed Minerva they would be gone. She didn't like it, but they were considered adults in their world and had many adult responsibilities.

It wasn't too much later when Misty, Winky, and Dobby had dropped them off at the apparition point.

"Good." The man stood up to greet them. "I'm Sergeant Major Cole. You can call me by my first name."

"What's your first name?" They were all confused, but Daphne had asked first.

"I already told you, Sergeant Major."

Luna tilted her head, the way she did when she was confused, "Did your parent's not like you Sergeant Major?"

He only chuckled, "They like me, fine miss. Go on to the back, you're expected."

Dan had hugged all of the girls. And greeted the two guys warmly with a friendly pat on the back. And introduced the rest of the group to his boss Colonel Markum. They were sitting in a well-appointed conference room. The colonel, Dan, the six, as well as a couple other men that weren't introduced sat at the table. Two more men were stationed at the walls.

"After Major Granger called, the PM had a couple of distinguished visitors."

"Anyone we know?" Harry had been elected to do most of the talking.

Markum snorted, "You should. Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge were very upset with you folks."

It was Harry's turn to snort. Right into his coffee cup. "They came begging for the Queen's gold."

"Right in one." He pushed a button, and the conversation was played.

Harry looked to Hermione, he didn't want to say anything one way or the other. "What is her majesty's position?"

"She has been advised obviously, but hasn't made a determination."

Harry and Neville exchanged a look and a nod. Once more Hermione spoke, "It is our opinion that her royal highness should NOT assist the ministry of magic with this. It is their incompetence that got them in the first place."

Daphne took over, "Neither Lord Longbottom or Lord Potter really want the gold. We would much rather have the bonds as leverage."

The colonel was amused. "Do you always let the ladies speak for you?"

Even the guards smiled when all four girls answered, "They do if they know what's good for them."

Neville explained, "Harry and I are both well above average in intelligence. But all four of these ladies are genius level. They all have their areas of 'expertise'. We are smart enough to listen to them."

"Very wise. I'll pass on your recommendation. There are a couple of other things. Even more important. Miss Luna, you had some dreams and saw someone attacking the queen?"

Lune immediately reached for Harry's hand. She only nodded, looking very scared.

"Relax. No one here will hurt you. I'm quite sure that even if we tried, we would have to go through your friends first."

One of the guards standing against the wall snorted. Even though it wasn't very loud, Markum still turned an eye to him. That helped him make a decision. It was only later when he was reflecting on the day, did he realize just how much small innocuous actions could change the course of events.

"What I am proposing, is that we go to a different room. This one will have some special mirrors in it and others will be watching. What I am going to do is to just ask you some questions. If at any time you feel scared, or you get tired we will stop. Is that okay?" He had been careful to keep his voice soft and calm and make eye contact the entire time.

Every eye was on her. The other five looked at her with concern. "It's okay. This is supposed to happen."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "We can leave right now if you're not."

She patted his hand. She could feel the love blazing through from her two bondmates. And though they didn't know it, there was a different type of bond that extended from each member of the six to each and every other member. A bond of familial love. It almost hurt her eyes every time she traced the individual tendrils of those bonds, but it was fun to interact with them. "It's fine guys. Come on. The prime minister is waiting."

The colonel stopped, surprised. He looked to Major Granger, "Did you..?"

He shook his head, a smile already on his face. "No sir. No one said a word. But that's our Luna."

Luna was ushered to a room that had mirrors on three of the walls. She sat with her back to one of the mirrors. The door she came in, except for the handle was mirrored also. This is where Harry, Neville and the girls waited for her.

The seat was plush and swiveled. With child like enthusiasm, she took a minute to spin around. "Harry! Buy me one of these! Please. Weeee!"

The five just laughed; pure Luna.

The colonel let her play for a minute, before getting her attention. Behind one of the mirrors, the PM and his advisors, most of them anyway, laughed. They all wanted to do it too.

"If we can focus."

"Oh okay. If I must." She reluctantly stopped spinning. Although the world seemed to continue for a time.

The best way to conduct an interview was to do as a conversation. Especially if you were speaking to a child.

"You didn't seem to be surprised that the PM was here. I know you don't know a lot of muggle politics, but I assure you this is a rare occasion."

"I'm not surprised at all. Fate decided that this needed to happen, so she made it happen."

"You make it sound like Fate is a person."

Luna smiled at him. There was much he didn't know. "She is. More or less. I mean I've never seen her wear a body. But I know she exists. A lot of people do. Harry and Neville do too."

"They do?"

"Oh yes. Harry says he's Fate's bitch. It amuses her, so the more he says it the more she makes it happen. But she really does like Neville and him."

BEHIND THE GLASS-

While everyone else was enjoying themselves. One corpulent naysayer objected. (The same objector as the day before). "Minister, must we waste our precious time with tripe like this?"

IN THE ROOM -

"Oh stop whining. Yesterday you said I was a charlatan. Today you have no time for this? This is exactly the place the major is supposed to be."

"Umm, Luna. I didn't say any of that. And Major Granger is waiting with your betrothed."

"Ohh! I see. No, not Daddy Granger, but your boss major. If he's a major why do you outrank him?" "And I was talking to," she got up and walked to one of the large mirrors and pointed to a spot on it. "Him. I think his name is Peeble or something. He told everyone I was a fraud."

BEHIND THE GLASS-

Everyone stopped talking when the girl walked over and looked Peebles in the eye. And pointed right at him.

"Still think this is a waste of time Peebles?" John major asked.

IN THE ROOM-

"Colonel? Who is Travers?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure Luna. What can you tell me about Travers?"

"Not much. But Fate just showed me that Peeble has been playing with one of the maids and taking money from a man named Travers. And the maid works for Travers too."

"Really, my that is interesting. I'm sure that the PM will be very interested in Travers and Mr. Peebles relationship."

"Luna you don't know a lot about the muggle government, do you?"

"A little. But our studies don't really cover that. Besides, 'Mione and Daph know all of that."

"Well Major is not his rank. His name is John Major."

"Oh I see. It's a good thing he's not in the military then, huh?"

"Why is that?"

"Because it would be a little silly to have a Private Major." Then thinking about it, "Or how about a Major General Major."

BEHIND THE GLASS-

Peebles was taken out of the room. He was ordered to be held incommunicado until MI5 could investigate. Since Luna had given them this information, it wouldn't take more than four hours for his life to be changed drastically.

John Major looked on amused. He never liked the prat anyway.

IN THE ROOM -

"Luna I think we need to focus. Can you tell me how your gift works?"

She spun around once more, just because she could and answered, "I can try. It works a couple of different ways. Sometimes, Lady Fate will send me a message like she did today. But that's rare. I think she really wants Mr. Major here today. Mostly though, I'll dream about all of the different possibilities and see the outcomes of different actions. Like what would happen if Daddy Granger hadn't answered our call yesterday."

"What would have happened?"

She shrugged, "In every reality I looked, he would always answer our call. He loves us. I'm sure there's a timeline where didn't but, that would take too long to find."

"Is that all?"

"Oh no. Sometimes I enter people's dreams and see what they see, or make them dream stuff."

"Make them dream stuff?"

"Yeah." she was being mischievous. "I made Harry dream of fairy princesses and roundabouts for a week. That was fun."

Markum snorted, such a weapon and the girl was playing around with it. "Did Harry think it was fun?"

"He was okay with it. I love him so I wouldn't hurt him. Besides, sometimes I'll just look at their memories. You know the people whose dreams I am walking in. But that can be very enchanting."

"How so?"

"It's easy to get locked up into their memories. Sometimes I'll forget where or who I am."

"And Harry helps you?"

"And Hermione, she loves me as much as Harry does."

IN THE ROOM WITH THE FIVE -

Hermione had been listening intently, chewing on her bottom lip the entire time. (Epiphany) "That's how she does it!"

"That's how she does what?"

"Harry, don't you see? It's impossible for her to have seen that much telly for all the references she's been using. She's watching through everyone's memories."

Tracey picked up the thread, "And since the speed of thought is so much faster, and people remember way more than they can consciously speak of..."

Daphne finished, "She can quote almost any movie, or song, or conversation verbatim; as long as the person had seen it."

Harry and Neville looked at each other, it didn't change anything, but once Luna is aware that they know, she would be throwing many more obscure references out at them.

"I guess we can all take a little more Luna." Then he subvocalized, "At least I hope so."

IN THE ROOM-

"So this threat..."

"Yeah, Snape is really mad. He wants blood. He wants to make muggles pay."

"Is this personal? Or just because of the events on the ship?"

"Both I think. He was abused as a child by his muggle father. So he hates muggles and muggle born."

"Do you know anything else about the attack?"

She shook her head. "Every place I look it happens at a different time and a different place." She locked eyes with him, "But every place I looked it happens. That's why Fate wanted all of us here together. She wants us to help you and you to help us."

Luna stood and walked over to the mirror and looked at the PM. She spoke directly to him. "You need to meet with us. Today. There are things we need to do. All you know of magic is what you've been told. The colonel decided right before my interview that you and some others need to see some of our abilities. We have a friend that Fate wants you to meet."

She had said too much and being used by Fate and the other higher powers was always tiring. Turning she left the room and hopped in Harry's lap and just hung on, while everyone gave her the love she needed.


	21. The Four Witches The legend begins

**Before I forget. As we all know these characters are all JK's. Everyone of us who written our own version thinks she could have done it better. But our proverbial hat are off for your world.**

 **I really wanted to get this out earlier- but this chapter gave me fits! I planned this three different ways before I finally found something I was satisfied with. (I could keep screwing with it, but I would never get it posted.)**

 **This particular chapter wasn't Beta'd so any error are mine**

 **Lastly- thank you all for reading - please comment- we're all junkies hooked on either writing these, your comments, or both.**

 **B.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The introductions were made, and the two groups met each other across a conference table. John Major's advisors pressed for more details but were obviously confused by the numerous possibilities.

"That's what she's been trying to tell you," Harry said a trifle crossly. "There are just so many," he hesitated looking for the right word, which Hermione provided.

"Permutations."

"Thank you. Permutations. She can't give you definitive targets because every possible timeline is unique and slightly different. It could be the same..."

"But could be completely wrong," His chief security advisor finished.

"Exactly."

"So how do we protect everyone from magical attacks? What kind of attacks are we liable to see?"

The kids had skipped breakfast, and their rumbling stomachs let everyone know.

"Maybe we should take a break and get some food first. Any ideas?"

Surprisingly it was Tracey that answered first. "Pizza?"

"You're going to turn into a pizza. You know that Trace?"

"But Nev, it's so good. Besides. Everyone likes pizza." Turning her head, "You like pizza don't Mr. Prime Minister?"

All of the adults laughed, "Everyone likes pizza, Miss Tracey. I guess we can have someone order us some."

Dan had been silent through most of the day's excitement. Being so junior, relative to everyone else here. But this dovetailed in with something else he and the colonel had spoken of but not tested yet. "Colonel, this is a good time to see if those wards we spoke of works on house elves."

"Good idea major." He asked the two young men who sat next to each other in the middle on one side and the girls next to them. Luna and Hermione on Harry's left, and Tracey and Daphne on Neville's right. "Would it be an imposition for you to ask one of your elves to assist us with this?"

"Nev, better use Misty, we can't bother Dobs or Winks right now."

Quickly figuring out what everyone would want, Tracey called for Misty.

"Is that it. Anyone need anything else before Misty goes?

Apparently, the wards were no issue, Misty appeared took the order and popped out.

"It should only be about five or ten minutes."

"Are you sure Lord Longbottom? That's quite a large order and it is lunch time."

The kids all shared a knowing smile, looking around Dan had the same smile.

"Okay, someone want to let the rest of us know what is humorous?"

Luna tugged on Harry's sleeve and whispered in his ear.

Thanking her he kissed her cheek while Neville answered for the group. "Your order tends to get pushed to the top when you are the owner."

"You kids own a pizza restaurant?"

Each of the kids held up two fingers. "Two," Harry answered. Then he called for Misty again, telling her to add a basilisk pizza to that order.

"Basilisk?"

"Yes sir. Luna reminded me that Fate wants you to meet someone. I'm going to ask another friend of ours to bring him to the apparition point. If it's okay with you Colonel."

Major's security man bristled at this. "You don't just bring people in to meet the Prime Minister. They need to be vetted first!"

The kids were all a bit tired of being snapped at, Hermione's temper flared first. "First of all, He's not just anyone. He should be greeted with ambassadorial status. Secondly, If Lord Potter or Lord Longbottom names someone as a friend, it means they are personally responsible for their conduct. Up to and including the loss of their own life. Do not impugn my lord!"

The rest of the kids smiled, the lessons were having an effect. Dan merely laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

The PM held up a hand forestalling further conversation. "He didn't mean any offense. My safety is his primary responsibility, and he is very good at his job."

He paused trying to sort out everything he heard in that statement. "Okay. I'm intrigued. Who is this friend of yours? Someone from school?"

"No, he is a goblin," was the answer, as Harry wrote out a note.

Every eye watched him write, Luna and Hermione sighing. "Harry did you want him to be able to understand this?"

Seriously short of patience, Hermione half stood and took the pen and paper away from him. "I swear Harry, your writing is getting worse. You would think that practice would make it better but I swear it's a cross between chicken's feet covered in ink and hieroglyphics. I'd better do this."

Harry started to turn red but Luna comforted him. No, it's okay Harry. This is a good thing. Only Fate knows what would have happened if you sent that note out. It could have started another Goblin war."

"It's not that bad," he said defensively.

Neville looked at what he had scratched, "No mate. They're right, you're supremely talented at so many things, but penmanship is not one of them."

Everyone chuckled at his expense, (partly what he had in mind, and the girls knew it.)

Both he and Nev reviewed Hermione's effort. Each signing and sealing with their rings.

"We'll have to use one of the other elves. Better not call Dobs." They were afraid to use his whole name Harry and Neville had been warned the magic that he used to call them may have them being discovered. He decided to use Winky anyway, Not quite comfortable using the other Potter elves just yet.

Harry called for Winky and whispered instructions while Daphne explained what had just occurred.

"Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom just guaranteed Bloodbringer's safety, with their own lives. Bloodbringer is very high in the goblin hierarchy and his position easily equates to that of an ambassador"

"You boys take your lordships seriously, don't you?"

"If we don't who will? Besides, there are more who want us to fail than succeed. Including our own headmaster and the minister FOR magic."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Winky popped into the lobby of the bank. She was in a hurry. She was worried for Dobby, he was doing something very shh-shh for the Great Lord Harry. Her Dobby was going to be okay, but she just knew he would be even better if she could just watch him as the mistresses suggested.

The tellers were all busy and each had a line of three or four witches and house elves in them.

"Winky has no time for this. Lord Harry and Lord Nevy has bigs doings. They's can'ts waits for nasty nasty tellers." She was actually talking to herself as she left the lobby and headed for the offices of Bloodbringer.

"Wait. Elf. You can't go there. Come back here elf!"

Suddenly several guards each unslinging their weapon was converging on Winky.

"What youse wants?" She asked clearly irritable.

"Where do you think you're going elf?" The goblin spat the word elf out like it was diseased.

"I'm going to see Bloodbringer Goblin." She also made the last word sound like an epithet. "I am Winky Potter and I am on important business for my master The great Lord Harry Potter. You be of groveling clan?"

"No Elf. I am Snaphook of the Iron clan. I know who you are. You have no right to be here without an escort."

"Well."

"Well, what elf?"

"Well you be here, you be escort. Let's go fast fast. This big big for all goblins."

The goblins looked to one another unsure. Snaphook was in charge but recently promoted and didn't like to act without instructions.

After a long 30 seconds, Winky nudged them, "well? C'mon Iron clan, you be as bad as grovelers. Move move!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Winky knew the way to his office. She had been there several times, more than Gringotts knew even. The guard had to catch up to her, the little she-elf could move when she wanted to.

Bloodbringer was used to the heavy pounding of a Goblin. So when he heard the soft knocking he was curiously confused, but only for a moment.

"Enter."

Upon command, the goblin guard pushed the heavy oaken door open, but Winky brushed right past them. "Mr. Bloodbringer sir. Lord Harry and Lord Nevy has important message for you!"

The goblin guard tried to apologize for letting her enter as she did. but Bloodbringer's upraised hand forestalled any further apologies. He knew Dobby was want to act rashly, but this was out of character for Winky. Quickly reading the note, he gave his orders. "She knows her masters business. Provide her with anything she needs. I need to see Ragnoc immediately."

She refused anything, but she made herself comfortable.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Sergeant Major Cole walked into the room and whispered into the colonels ear. Instructions were given back before addressing everyone. "Lords Potter and Longbottom's guests are here. He brought four guards with him."

"Naturally," Daphne answered. "An ambassador would not travel without his guards.

Everyone stood, Mr. Major noticed the goblin was about five feet tall, dressed as well as any other in a dark grey Savile Row suit. His guards had blood red military uniforms reminiscent of the traditional Roman legions, except their leggings were covered in red leather. Each had a sword at their side and an axe in their hand.

Every warrior and guard there, including the Sergeant Major took an almost imperceptible prepatory step forward. Everyone's "flight or fright" system engaged. These were warriors, at some level everyone eager to see the skill of the other. Not in rancor, just to establish a pecking order.

The two dignitaries were eyeing each other as Harry and Neville began the introductions.

Tracey's eyes didn't miss much. Everyone seemed to be short on filters today. "Males are all the same each trying to see whose is bigger."

"Do you think they really think that Trace?" Luna asked. Her filter had been destroyed a long time ago. Not waiting for an answer, she ran over to Bloodbringer who was just about to shake the PM's hand. "You guys are always so slow about these things. You should just hug and kiss like we do."

Bloodbringer sighed, "Lady Luna. I keep telling you that goblins do not hug and kiss. Especially if the prime minister is of the same sex."

"You men are all the same. I think it's too much testosterone," Hermione adding to the conversation, also hugging and kissing.

That little act seemed to open the flood gates. Everyone relaxed, at least a little and soon they were sitting down each with their slice of choice.  
"Can we get your guards a slice?"

Bloodbringer shook his head, "They can't Lady Daphne. They wouldn't be doing their jobs if they were eating." He raised and eyebrow expecting an argument.

"Can I at least give them a golden ticket?"

Even the guards had heard of the golden tickets. The house elves still snuck in to Gringott's leaving golden tickets in the windows. It was funny how the tellers of the Gravel clan almost never got them. The order masters and security goblins were besides themselves wondering how these were showing up in the teller's windows when no one saw any elf. While no laws were being broken, the goblins tightened up their security, and the tickets still showed up.

Even Hedwig had gotten in on the action, once more flying through the caverns dropping tickets she clutched. She didn't do this often as it was easier to catch her than it was a couple of elves using both their own invisibility augmented by the Potter family cloak of invisibility.

Bloodbringer had been questioned a few times about the security lapse, but he swore that he didn't know how they were doing it, and he didn't want to know. As long as no rules were being broken he didn't care. Shaking up the security types was a good idea. Complacency is evil after all.

"No, you can give them tickets if they want them." He looked over to his guards and nodded. They were all close family members and got plenty of pizza. But the kids didn't know that and the guards knew that and appreciated the gesture.

Earlier that morning-

"You're sure you want to do this? We can go ourselves."

No Master Harry. Winky and mes can doos this. If we can sneaky sneak the goblins, the horsey people not sees us. Theys grumble meany like goblinses, but theys likes house elfs."

"Fine, but use the cloak and don't risk yourself. The girls are right, it's the most logical place for him to be."

Dobby and Winky moved slowly keeping under covering of the cloak. They had felt themselves enter the Centaur wards. What he said was true enough, the Centaurs did like house elves. They just didn't like house elves that were bonded to humans. The elves found this hilarious. There was no other creature they could bond to symbiotically. Every other creature they could bond to would lose their magic, eventually. So it was either be a parasite or a symbiont. At least until the curse was broken and they could stand on their own again.

They moved slowly, they didn't want to disturb even a leaf. Centaurs had some of the best wards and magics for their herd. Everything designed to protect the mares and the young. And they were highly observant as well. Their vision clear and strong, some of the best vision in the magical kingdoms, to see clearly the changes in the stars and the environment.

Winky leaned over and whispered softly in Dobby's ear, "Mistress calls for me. I's comes back and stays out of the horsey lands."

He nodded and she was gone. In some ways it was easier without her, he needed to pull on her magic to ensure their elf invisibility stayed up. He silently hoped that having already penetrated their wards would make the difference.

Dobby moved through the trees and whenever possible on the branches careful not to disturb as much as a leaf. He saw the village first, the one that they let everyone see.

There were times when he to sit absolutely still barely even breathing, as one centaur or another would come near.

It took over an hour, but he eventually found the carefully concealed trail that led to the centaur city. He marveled. No one had ever seen more than a dozen centaurs at the same time. Here there was easily 60 dwellings and many adults moving about.

That many people around was both better and worse. He could make a little more noise and it would be covered up by the normal sounds of the city. But it increased the chance of discovery.

He didn't feel comfortable moving into the city itself, and there might be centaurs that could detect magic. So he spent three more hours moving around the edge of the city. It was a couple of hours past midday. He was seriously thinking of leaving and requesting permission to punish himself, when he came across a large lake and girlish squeals of glee coming from it. Moving closer he saw the young mares splashing each other and having fun. He was going to continue his trek when he spied some red hair, and then human legs attached to the ginger hair. But this person at least from this distance had her hair braided which hung midway down her back and from the side a female chest, thinking it was some other female again he was going to continue when the subject turned towards him standing in the knee deep water. He had found him. Magic didn't matter now. Their wards weren't designed to keep anyone in. Thinking of his mates, they would want to hear this.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Back in the conference room.

Lunch was just finishing. Mr. Majors spoke to the group. "This has to be the strangest day I've ever had. And while I'd love to just socialize with everyone," He turned and specifically addressed his Goblin peer. "And look forward to learning more about you and your people; we need to move this forward."

"Indeed. Lords Potter and Longbottom's note indicated that this was an urgent matter. What can the Goblin nation do for her royal highness?"

Sir David spoke when pointed to by the PM. "Lady Luna had a vision showing several targets being attacked by magical terrorists. The young lads here thought that you would be the ones to provide," he flipped through a sheet looking for the right term, "wards to protect vital areas."

Before Bloodbringer could respond, the irritating security man through his two knuts in. "I'm not certain it is even warranted. While better security is something to be desired, we've spent millions of pounds on protecting vital areas. Our protections are good. This is much ado about nothing, and our two lords just happen to know someone who can provide something we can't even see. Sounds like a shyster promising to make it rain."

The kids began to protest but the colonel held up a hand silencing them. "It's a valid concern. Look at it from his point of view. He's never seen any magic and what he has seen has been parlor tricks and illusions."

"Fine. What do you need to see. You've already seen our elves. Here is our friend Bloodbringer. There was no smoke and mirrors when they arrived. This is not 'cosplay' and they are not wearing costumes."

Mr. Security wasn't backing down. "The 'beaming' in is troublesome but no more troubling than some one with a .50 cal."

"I don't know that term. What is a .50 cal?"  
Colonel Markum answered Bloodbringer. "It is a long range rifle. In the hands of an expert targets can be eliminated as far away as a mile or more."

Bloodbringer sat back stunned. He knew of rifles, the 'kids' had told him everything they knew. "There's little honor in that." He said that more as an aside, not meaning it to be a comment.

Dan answered even though it wasn't his place to speak in these talks. "There's little honor in war anyway."

"That's true, but there can be in battle and in life. Your son in law and his brother are two of the most honorable wizards I know. But we need to get back on point."

"Thank you ambassador."

"Please call me Bloodbringer. Among Goblins no honorifics are necessary except for Ragnoc, our liege. And him only during ceremonies."

"Thank you. I find it fascinating that there are other cultures living right under our noses that we know nothing about. Her majesty and I look forward to learning more about you and your people."

He nodded. "It would be our honor. May I suggest Lords Potter and Longbottom? They and their mates are already friends of the Goblin nation, something that is rarely given I assure you. They would be able to facilitate any type of meeting. But to business. May I suggest that the warriors take our lords and their ladies somewhere where they can demonstrate some of what they speak of? And while they are doing that, we can discuss the many different types of wards available and what it would take to put them up."

It didn't take long for the group to split off and go to the firing range. The 'six', Major Dan, Mr. Security, and some others went as well as two of the goblins. The SGTMAJ had recording equipment set up. Hermione was designated spokesperson for the group, after a short consultation.

"Sergeant Major what does the far end of the range consist of? We don't want to destroy any pipes or electrical equipment."

Mr. Security scoffed, as well as a couple others, but the Colonel's people and the goblins took the comments at face value. "There is a special type of clay covering hardened concrete that has rebar embedded in it, and there may be a thin sheet of steel under that."

"Anything on the other side of the wall we should be concerned of?"

One of the security geeks couldn't stop his sneer. One of the younger men, dressed in a black suit as the others, his lips curled in disdain reminding the others of an older brown haired Draco. "This is a waste of time. They're just kids and these are just parlour tricks."

Tracey asked, "Did you want to volunteer for a stunner? It's a low level spell that will not hurt. It will do no permanent damage. It is just a spell to put someone out of the way. Used extensively for law enforcement types."

He almost rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. Just stand there. We'll have a couple of men ready to catch you so you don't hurt yourself when you fall."

"Luna honey. Did you want to do the honors?"

She smiled so brightly, she must have been really frustrated. Which obviously Tracey was the first to recognize. "Yes please." To the man she asked, "Ready Mr. Man?"

He nodded, and before he could tense his body Luna had shot the red stunner and holstered her wand behind her ear.

He was quickly evaluated and found to be fine. "How long will this last?"

"It depends on the strength of the caster. With one spell a strong wizard could put someone down for over eight hours. Numerous spells would obviously lengthen that. He can be released as well." Tracey cast her spell and the oaf was revived. After he assured everyone that he was fine, he decided to be silent and listen.

Each of the girls shot at the target, impressing the audience with both speed and accuracy.

"And you can keep this up how long?"

"Until you're tired. Again this will depend on the strength of the caster."

"Can everyone do this spell?"

"Above a certain age. It's easy once you're taught. A few of us have been using this for over a year now."

They answered questions about maximum distance and provided a description of a few of the other spells, and what the color of the spell indicated.

"How come the boys aren't shooting? Can they do the spells too?"

They tittered, "They're right there. Who do you think taught us?"

"Harry, Nev. The Sergeant Major told me he wanted the range lengthened. Do you think you guys can do that?" Daddy Granger asked. Might as well have some fun and impress the uninitiated.

A quick conversation, in which the girls promised to shield, had the boys at the firing line. It was only in hindsight the group realized they had cast everything silently. Harry cast a Bombarda Maxima while Neville added a Reducto Maxima.

The entire building shook and the shields thrown up by the girls were impacted by a lot of flying debris. When the dust had cleared, the walls were scorched, the back wall was obliterated. Many ran into the room thinking the explosion accidental causing severe damage. Later that night the evening news would report a minor earthquake in the city measuring just under two on the Richter scale.

"Any questions?" Major Granger asked.

It was hard to tell, but the guys thought that Bloodbringer had a smirk on his face after all of the hullabaloo had settled and he had received a briefing from his guards. Luna tried to listen in without being obvious about it, but didn't have much to say when asked bout the conversation. She would only say, I just wanted to make sure things are going the way they're supposed to." Whatever that meant.

Bloodbringer became a bit more forward. "Now that you know how dangerous wizards and witches are, you can understand why wards can help. I assume the our young friends will loan the use of their elves to provide elfin wards?

The kids nodded while the goblin explained, "Elves have a magic all of their own, despite your wizards putting up wards, you saw today it was no issue for the house elves to come in. That is something that Gringott's is looking in to even while we speak."

The kids snorted and John filed made a mental note to find out what was so amusing.

"Goblin wards are among the best the best in the world."

"We still don't know if the wards the wizards put up will stop a wizard." Colonel Markum interjected.

"That's easy to find out. I'll go outside the ward and apparate in."

One of Markum's security people asked, "Aren't you too young to apparate?"

Neville smirked, "You going to tell the ministry?"

As he left the room, Bloodbringer explained about the laws and the fines for illegal apparition. Then he went into a short description of how wards worked and unless they were powered by one means or how entropy would weaken the wards to nothing.

"But the wards here were just put up recently. The wizards check them regularly. They tell me they are strong."

Bloodbringer hesitated before answering, as if looking for the best way to phrase. "There a lot of different parts to this. Much of that I don't need to go into here. Suffice it to say unless you are augmenting your wards with lei lines or ward stones, you are pitting the strength of one wizard over another."

As if prescient Neville appeared in their midst while a man on the far wall grabbed his head in sudden pain.

Neville quickly sat and took a drink of water with unsteady hands, his face pale and he was sweating. After a moment he had recovered, "That was moderately difficult." He turned to the wizard, "Congratulations, those were well done. They would hold off most anyone."  
The wizard acknowledged it with a nod of his head but didn't say anything.

"Lord Longbottom is stronger than most wizards so the wards put up would have maybe prevented anyone weaker than him from entering. However, if he was accompanied by another then you could very well have a catastrophe on your hands."

"He paused again before continuing. "I have an idea. Gringott's is a business. We will evaluate any building you want and provide you with a written estimate. You can run this past your other contacts and we will give you," he smiled here, which is a scary thing to a human, "the family discount because of your association with our young lords here. The current and prior administrations has not been friendly to goblins for a very long time. While you talk to HRH about this. I would like to interest you in some port keys.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"My lord." Severus kept his eyes on the floor. His knees ached from kneeling. He wondered if Baby Mort had cast a low level curse for that particular spot to be painful. It was the kind of thing Voldemort would do, just because it amused him.

"Severus. I am told that you were going to teach the muggles a lesson."

"Only if you allow me to." He hated himself for tying himself to this monster, but he quickly clamped down on that thought and once more bathed in memories of torturing muggles and half bloods. It never occurred to him that he was a half blood. He decried anything to do with his muggle side, and if that was true, then that only left him being a pureblood. He was powerful enough, and enough in favor that even Bellatrix thought twice before insulting him.

"What is your plan?"

"Simplicity is best. I two groups of men. The first to draw all of the attention, while the second goes under cover of invisibility and notice me not to kill the bitch."

Voldemort was stunned. Snape had a week, and this was the best he could come up with? "No. She is guarded too well. We do not have enough resources available for that right now. However, we do have enough to affect the real power in merry old England. Get me McNair and Lucius, We need to setup some port keys and apparition wards. And Severus..."

"Yes my lord."

"Crucio!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The PM and the ambassador agreed to meet again the following week. Bloodbringer said that Gringott's would evaluate different targets of interest and write back and forth. Everyone smiled when Bloodbringer told them they would not send an owl, they knew how to use the mail system, but just to prove their point, they would find the various estimates on their desks in the next day or two. They agreed to let Harry or Neville be the go between, the obvious liaison being Major Granger.

"That was a waste."

"Not entirely Trace. But I know it appears that way."

Everyone waited for Luna to explain further. "There were very few realities where the mundanes accepted the help of the goblins. Those were the most safe, but while it looks bleak, I have hope for this reality. But it isn't enough Harry. We need to do something or the wrong people will die."

The kids looked back and forth at each other. The colonel and the major kept silent, they wanted to see the group dynamics.

"We'll need to be able to get there quickly." Harry said unnecessarily.

"There's at least two locations, and many others if you think about it."

"That's true luv, but any other target won't have the same effect as going after a member of the royal family or the PM."

"There's a lot of other high volume areas Daph."

"We can't cover them all Trace."

Tracey started to chew on her hair ala Luna while Harry and Neville communicated using shrugs, fingers counting and chin pointing. The guys made a decision and the girls knew at once and agreed. Without another word or look Hermione knew it was her turn.

"Daddy many of us have never been to Buckingham or Downing street."

"Yes Daddy Granger. Hermione is right! We can't apparate there if we've never been. Or even set up a port key. It's early enough, are there some kind of tours that we can go on? The more detail we have the better."

Everyone liked that idea, and Sir David made arrangements immediately.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry called Domo, Tress, Charley, and Troy to him while they were at the palace and then while at Downing street.

"The other elves are already taxed. Are you able to set up wards to notify you if wizards are trying to apparate in?"

They each shook their heads eagerly. They were bored, the new young lord had promised them that things would get interesting, besides the extra few people living there, they hadn't seen that yet. But Winky and Misty had already told Tress there would be a huge need for the cows and very soon too much work, and many more beds. Very quickly a building away from the manor was renovated for many visitors. Of course to a house elf too much work is a slice of Nirvana.

"Wes cans. also cans sets ward to let us know when wizard enter houses."

"Excellent. We believe bad wizards will be trying to hurt everyone in either this or the next place we are going to."

"It was decided jointly with the elves for two of them to keep an eye on Buckingham and then two others a the next place. With the wards, the elves could 'pop' in a second determine what to do and then go to one of the six.

The tour of Buckingham was magnificent, it was much more in depth than the walking tour that the average tourist was able to see. The beautifully appointed rooms, deep rich red carpets, and even the bookcases, of which there were more than one, which had the girls each trying to lag behind. Harry had to hold Hermione's hand, while Neville had to grab both Tracey and Daphne's hands.

While the palace was beautiful, it was only slightly larger and both Longbottom Hall and Potter Manor were appointed as well. And the magicals had the benefit of the paintings being interactive.

The building at 10 Downing street was just as nice. The rooms were decorated just as well, again with objects of significant historical value. There were more tiled floors than carpeted and the kids even got to walk in the huge back yard. (Not large by their standards, but large for being in the center of a metropolitan city.

They were on their way out, having an idea where they could apparate into. Harry suddenly asked, "We know we've dominated his time. May we have just 30 seconds more? I want to show him one last important thing."

It didn't hurt to ask, and they only had to wait an additional five minutes.

The PM was too much the politician to let show the annoyance he felt. "Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom, ladies. How can I help you?"

"We are very sorry for the intrusion. After you left Bloodbringer gave us something to pass on to you. It's called a port key."

As Neville explained Harry took it out of the box and held the attractive necklace up. It was silver and the chain held an figure of a tiny key.  
Neville continued, "You put it around your neck, the chain is unbreakable. This can transport you and two others safely from anywhere in Great Britain and Ireland."

Hesitantly he held his hand out. As Harry handed him the chain. "How does it work?" He looked at it with a certain amount of trepidation.

"I'm going to give you a paper. It has the activation phrase on it. Do not say this unless it is an emergency. Otherwise you'll disappear and your security types will be very mad at us. If there is anyone to go with you, they just have to be touching you or the chain."

"Where will it take us?"

"We debated on any of our homes, but we finally decided that Harry's has the better wards. Once you're there the elves will take care of your needs and they'll come and get anyone of us or our parents."

Mr. Major opened the small paper. The phrase, "Potter's Retreat" was printed clearly.

Hermione jumped in, "We hope it isn't necessary, but we've learned to trust Luna's vision and Harry's gut."

Luna added, "The chain is only a burden if the gift is frivolous."

He looked confused at her, and the five chuckled.

"Yeah she does that to us too. Welcome to the club."

Their mission done, they thanked him again for seeing them and left him trying to figure out what Luna meant.

Later that evening, as he sat at his desk with a glass of scotch sitting in front of him, he played with the chain pouring it from one hand to the other thinking through Luna's confusing words. He thought of just putting it in his desk, but too many strange things had occurred. He watched the casual ease in which the girls sot the targets equally adept as his guards with their weapon of choice and the two lads shaking the block with their power.

He had already taken off his jacket and tie. He put the chain around his neck. Tossing back the rest of his scotch hi took the paper in hand and decided to have a talk with Norma. Who knows maybe she would like all of this hocus-pocus stuff.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Tory was sitting in the common room. Pretty much left alone by everyone. She knew everyone was affected by a potion of some kind, but what did she care she was 12. She had wished she had gone with Daffy. She was tired of being alone. She was safe, even now the snakes were coiling on her and she would absently pet them. She couldn't know it, but the snakes were affectionate because of Neville's feelings for her.

Perhaps she was thinking about Neville's love for her that drew the snakes in. But even as she thought that, she remembered Tracey's statement. And she shuddered again. Tracey could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

"Aw poor little girl. Abandoned again by your family. What a shame." The words were supportive, the tone however was mocking.

She didn't even turn around. She knew who it was. She was one of the most vocal about their feelings for the six.

"The snakes are right here."

"I see them," the voice snapped. But they don't record every conversation. I can still say what I want. And don't think some minor magics like the snakes would stop our lord if he wanted to hurt you."

"I don't think it's the snakes that will stop your lord." Her words were brave, but she didn't feel fearless. In fact quite the opposite.

"Oooo. Such strong words, but I don't think you have it in you. Besides, I am not your enemy, despite what you may have heard. I and my friends want to extend an olive branch to you. We heard how you stood up to your sister. That arrangement they have is disgusting. It's one thing to be bonded, another to be bonded to a witch's witch."

Astoria shuddered as the feminine hand reached out and stroked her cheek.

"See! You agree . At least with that, I am sure there are many more things that we can find common ground on."

Tory looked around to see if anyone else was near. She knew she could call an elf, but didn't want to.

The voice continued. It was soft and hypnotic. Very well modulated. Something of a cross between purring and a sibilance. The voice was put on to lower defenses. "They're all alone. The whole castle. Three schools worth of students and professors think they're evil. They're supposed to be protecting you, but they left you."

She was instructed what to say. She saw the girl begin to rise in the defense of her family, but continued before she could. "Oh, I'm sure they said you could go along. But then they told you it would be boring or something. They always do that to you, don't they? They have this muggle food and games. Did they ever take you? Did your sister leave her former squib mate or" her voice got hard, "that cauldron licking witch at all? Just to spend time with you?"  
She continued before the little girl could answer her questions. She wanted the girl thinking evil thoughts about her sister and mattes, not a debate. "You know now that I think of it, it's funny how just a year or so ago Longbottom was a squib. Now he comes back being very powerful. I wonder what kind of dark ritual he did. Now they say they're as powerful as Dumbledore. The leader of the light? Who also doesn't like them I might add."

"The castle even talks to them!"

"No sweetie." The hand caressed her cheek again and then she felt her adversary bend to whisper, "They SAY the castle talks to them. Have you or anyone else heard it? Has your sister or her slag mate heard it? I think someone had better decide who is who. And what is the best for you. Because I think your sister cares about you, only as far as it affects her."

The caress over, Tory brought her knees to her chest and hugged herself as her tears still found their way out despite her firmly shut eyes.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Tress 'popped' in. She had been assigned to the PM. "It's the bad wizards and the bigs bigs. They's be starting, but I couldn't take anyones with mes!"  
"Shit! Not a way to start a Saturday. I'll go too, my wand will help."

Harry nodded, "But you stay invisible. They know us, they'll shoot you."

Major Granger was already on the phone warning his superiors. The kids had been dressed for three days running in their "battle gear." They each had basilisk armor. It had been three days of waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Girls. Just as we planned," Neville repeated.

Everyone nodded and grabbed the short rope they used as a port key. "Downing street rescue."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Chaos reigned. The six had planned for many different scenarios. They didn't plan for three giants trying to kill everything in sight. After their tour they had wanted somewhere where they could appear where there wouldn't be a lot of traffic. The front door would never be a good idea. The wide open backyard was perfect for it. It was large enough to easily host 150 people. (A/N: I took a virtual walk thru.)

Of course, that was before the aforementioned giants.

"Ladies, Voldie never puts his eggs in one basket. Protect the minister. Neville and I will help with the giants."

Tonks disillusioned herself. The three giants were armed with stone axes. Each was at least 20' tall and very much denser than a human. Proof of this was still the odd handgun shot that rang out and bothered the giant almost not at all. She watched as muggle antitank weapons were fired at the giants.  
The impact was loud, and the explosion created dark smoke that was quickly carried away be the breeze. The giants screamed their outrage. The impact hurt them, blood was seen at the impact points. The well trained agents had gone for center mass. They would have had better results going for the much more difficult head shots.

Neville and Harry saw a familiar face. Mr. Security was directing his agents.

"Look." They interrupted him. "This is what we were trying to tell you. Nev and I will take care of the giants. Your men take care of the wizards."

His eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the teens, but at this point was glad they were there. When the giants appeared they had immediately opened fire on them with little luck. They immediately went to the heavier weapons when the bullets had no affect whatsoever. Right before the "kids" appeared. Dark wizards in black cloaks and white masks fired on the protection detail. The sudden appearance of the Death Eater's cut into his available men significantly. The green beams were flying everywhere.

"Tell your men, if they do capture one, either knock him out or strip him completely. We'll explain why later."

He nodded and Neville continued. "The girls are going to protect the PM."

Again he nodded. He couldn't stop himself he asked before thinking, "How are you going to stop them?" Indicating the three giants who were still swiping at the remaining security on the roof.

Harry called back over his shoulder, "Beats me. We've never fought them before." Harry saw a DE aiming at Mr. Security. A quick diffindo removed the arm at the elbow. He didn't give him a second glance as he turned his attention to the giants who were shaking the building with their stone axes trying to get at the humans who had hurt them.

Security man Michaels gave the orders to focus on the DE's and warned the inside security the girls were coming to help protect the PM. Fire shifted immediately. The DE's favorite tactic was to appear behind a man shoot them with their green beam and reappear somewhere else a moment later and do it again.

With his orders his men started to protect each other. In a detached portion of his mind, he counted and realized how much damage had been done, and the battle was less than three minutes old.

The ten, now nine enemy soldiers suddenly found themselves on the defensive. They had counted on the giants distracting the muggles. They could see the muggles aiming for them and each wanted to scurry away, but they had orders and swore on their lives and magic to follow their lord.

Tonks watched disillusioned. She had decided to stand near the security agent. He couldn't have known it, but she had saved his life twice in the space of a minute, summoning items to intercept the AK spells shot at him. She longed to take a more active roll, but realized this is where she needed to be. She didn't want to get in the way of the girls, and made a mental note to check on them in a moment. First though, she wanted to see what Harry was going to do about the giants.

She remembered an old tale about a wizard named Jack that had managed to get a giant to fall off a cliff, but there was no cliff here. Just three giants and two teenagers.

Harry needed to get their attention. Before they pounded the roof and caused the building to cave in. "Hey big guy! Down here!" Since he had cast a 'sonorous' spell on himself, and punctuated his call with a bombarda to the giant's face; he got their attention really fast.

MEANWHILE -

The girls were already moving to the double doors that led back into the building. Already focused on task. Since the tour the guys had almost started another argument, telling them several times, "Not to screw with these guys put them down hard." It's not that the boys didn't trust them. They each knew the strengths of each other. Already they were better than most Aurors and were most likely the best Auror team around. The guys just never liked to see them in danger. They both loved the boys more and detested their attitude at the same time.

They weren't in the house 30 seconds before they discovered the body of a security agent. Shortly after that they heard yelling and cursing. They appeared into a room, it had three entrances, not counting several windows. Hiding behind an overturned table were three men. Armed with standards pistols. The girls saw a DE laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. The dark wizards had learned to be careful. Those muggle weapons were deadly, and only the strongest spells stopped them.

They had to go through here to find the PM and they couldn't do this the subtle way. They would have to make some noise. Daphne chose one door and Hermione chose the other. On three they each cast a "confringo" charm. Hermione at the open door the DE's hid behind; while Daphne at the door jamb because she had a much narrower target. Both were successful. The two spells detonated at once. The noise the DE's were making quickly turned to screams.

The security men quickly turned to the new threats, but they had been told about them.

"Where's the PM?"

"In his office. We wanted to take him out but there are too many monsters inside."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah," another answered . Clearly shaken. "Some giant spiders and some other ugly smelly thing."

Tracey had taken one doorway and Luna the other. Checking the death eaters. They stunned them and summoned their wands and port keys. They dropped them on the floor in front of the agents.

"Don't touch those. Some of those may take you to the Death Eater's stronghold. And you're not ready for that."

Luna continued, "If you capture any of the bad guys. Take their wands from them. Break them if you have to. They'll be useless without them."

Hermione continued, "Let your people know were coming. We don't want to fight you and them."

"We know miss. We were briefed."

They looked to one another. The guys are right. They brought in acromantulas and friggin trolls? The kid gloves are off."

The security men goggled. They looked at the destruction one spell caused. (A/N each doorway) That was nice? They passed the message on and felt no sympathy for the idiots that would get in their way.

The beautifully appointed rooms was a hodgepodge. One room would be pristine and the next would have blood or bodies and be a complete loss.

Another minute found them facing their next adversary. Hermione froze before entering the room. She saw the troll beating one security guy with his club while several tried to kill it without hurting their compatriot.

OUT BACK-

He was surprised by their quickness. Two of them were close enough to strike at him, and they both did. Each swiping at the human bug with their axe. Each interfering with the swing of the other. It gave Harry the seed of an idea.

"Harry do you ever give any thought to anything before you do it?" He said as he cast a lumos maxima into the eyes of the third behemoth, temporarily blinding him.

The third giant was in position to attack Neville who was slightly behind and to the left of Harry.

The immaculately manicured lawn was already rent with gouges and deep crevices from giant feet, heavy weapons, and missed spells.

"Where's the fun in that Nev?" Thought became action. He had to move quickly to keep the attention on him so Neville could act and the security agents finish the rest of the DE's.

The dark wizards were still apparating trying to attack anyone from the rear, but began to weary. They weren't used to five minutes of continuous movement and spell activity. And they were beyond that now. They thought the muggles would fall to pieces seeing their magic.

Harry apparated on to the shoulder of the nearest giant. He had chose the shoulder carefully. The giant was right handed so he landed on that shoulder which impeded him more than if he was on the unencumbered side. He couldn't raise his right arm, to swipe at the wizard with his right arm, he might brain himself with his axe. It gave him a few extra seconds to act forcing the giant to use his left hand to get rid of the wizard.

Tonks shook her head. She mumbled aloud, "Only Harry-fricking-Potter would apparate on to the shoulder of a giant to attack him." She was torn, she wanted to see how they would fight a giant, even in Auror training they never spoke of attacking a giant one on one. Here the kids were going at them two on three. But she felt like she needed to get inside to help the girls. She decided to stay just for a moment. "No one fights a giant one on one. No one."

Neville's lumos stunned the giant for a moment. He didn't waste time. He cast an over powered diffindo at the right knee, but that did little actual damage, although the giant now had a good amount of blood running down his leg. Dodging the return blow from his giant, Neville retreated drawing him further away from the other two. Having a bit more room to work, Neville waited for the giant to lead with his injured leg. Before he could fully plant it on the grass, in preparation of an over hand downward slash with his axe. Neville banished the grass and dirt as deep as he could.

The foot, expecting to find a purchase sank into the hole, and continued to fall right up to the knee. It is just instinct when one is falling to put hands out to save yourself. The giant was no different. Both hands went to the grass to try to arrest his fall. Temporarily unarmed and vulnerable, Neville didn't waste time. His enemy was leaning forward, almost in a pushup position. Taking a page from Harry's playbook, he ran up to the giant's overly large proboscis. He over powered another banishing charm and then stepped back and watched as the light of life flee the giant's eyes. Later on in reflection he would once more curse Lady Fate. These enemies weren't cute cuddly kittens, but no one should have to do this. Especially kids.

INSIDE-

Tracey and Daph pushed past her, leaving Luna to deal with it. Their was no castigation, but this was not the time to freeze. It could mean someone's life.

Luna being Luna knew only one way to deal with this. She grabbed Hermione's face in her hands and turned it to her. Despite the situation, she planted a deep and loving kiss right on her lips. Hermione's eyes went widened after a brief second of struggle, but then returned the kiss. Lasting less than 30 seconds, it had its desired effect.

"Focus now. We'll deal with the emotion later, ya?"

"Yes love. Sorry."

Nothing further was said. Nor needed to be. They moved to finish off the troll.

The girls moved into the room and waved the agents to get out of the way. One agent was clearly dead and the other was dying. The troll was bleeding from many wounds, but like the giants had tough skin and were used to fighting while hurt.

Seeing a heavy statue in the corner, Tracey wanted to get his attention. She used the wingardium spell to lift the heavy bust over the head of the troll. She remembered thinking that it was such an ugly bust, the woman that was the subject of it would have thanked her.

The troll looked to the ceiling as it screamed its outrage at the attack. Daphne had used the distraction to magically move the wounded security man to the others.

"Tracey the bookcases!"

The room was a library the floor to ceiling bookcases were huge. It didn't matter that the bookcases were secured to the wall with heavy bolts. There was absolutely no chance of those bookcases coming away from the wall. Unless you had magic.

The bonded pair acted in concert. Nothing was said, they didn't need to. The troll didn't even see it. With the force of a couple of lorry's each running in to you at speed, the troll dropped like a rock.

Hermione only added to the legend of the four witches. He lay on his back, still alive when Hermione came and stood on his chest.

"How could you?" She accused. "You made us use books!"

Her next spell separated head from the rest of its body. Luna grabbed he and as they walked out to the next room. "You know sweetie. I'm almost certain he didn't know how to read."

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE -

Harry had let the second giant attack the first. He moved, apparating to number two giant as the flat side of the number two giant's axe impacted against the side of his head, on the side where Harry had stood a moment before on number one giant's shoulder. He hoped number one would reciprocate and attack number two with his axe. It didn't work however. As number one used his hand to try and grab him.

The only thing he had going for him was he clearly saw the eyes of the first enemy were now crossed. The powerful blow of number two had most likely concussed the giant leader.

He didn't have any more time. Healthy number two was reaching for him and cross-eyed number one was also. He grabbed the ear of number two, wondering if giants had heard of any type of hygiene whatsoever. The first spell that came to mind, needed to be quick. Even now he saw the blow coming from number one. There was no way to avoid it, and cast he the spell expecting to pay for it. Thinking he might not get as good an opportunity later.

Say what you will of giants. They were stupid, and ugly, and smelled bad; but they were big, strong, and agile. They also knew how to battle. Their whole culture was based on dominance. It was one of the few things that Harry brought to mind. "Bombarda Maxima!"

Tonks lost the contents of her stomach as she saw the other side of the giant's head explode outwards all over the other giant. Part of the blood and grey matter splashed on the wall of the house as she saw the lead giants slap at Harry carry him to the back wall, over 50 feet away.

The back wall of the garden had a stone bench dead center of the wall. Since it was Harry, everything happened as if it was scripted. The awesome swipe carried Harry to the bench. Dazed by the blow, it took Harry a moment for his head to clear. He heard Neville yell "Harry!" Even as he repeated his earlier attack plan. This first one was clearly woozy from the axe smash as Neville had seen everything out of the corner of his eye. Less than a minute later, this giant fell also, his brain vanished much like the first.

Not quite running but moving quickly, he called to Harry. "Harry Harry! Are you alright?"

He saw his brother sitting on the bench. The center of it, sitting as if this were a garden party and he had a bit too much to drink. One leg out straight the other foot tapping to some music only Harry could hear. He reached a hand out to pull Harry up. "Want to join the girls for the rest of the party?"

By this time a few of the security agents were coming close. They wouldn't be doing their job if they didn't at least keep an eye on these two. Especially two that killed those monsters.

Harry shook his head smiling. "I'd love to. But you're going to have to go without me. I'm kind of stuck here."

Neville looked up and down over Harry. He seemed fine.

"What's up mate?"

"I was just a mite slow. I don't know if it was the hit, or me hitting the bench here. But whatever happened, my leg," he said looking at is right leg. The one that was perfectly straight, "is broke."

Neville tried to vanish the trouser leg, forgetting he had the basilisk armor on. When that didn't work, he carefully felt up and down Harry's right thigh. Sure enough, it didn't feel like any other leg. "I think you're right mate. Your going to have to sit this one out. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry called to Neville's retreating back, "Hey take your time. I'm just going to take a kip here."

INSIDE APPROACHING THE PM'S OFFICE-

Hermione suddenly laid a hand on Daphne and Tracey, stopping them. "Harry's hurt," her and Luna said in concert.

They quickly looked to the others. Daphne took the lead. "Okay, I've got point. We get the PM out of here. We still haven't seen the 'mantulas. Or too many other DE's. Heavy spells from here on, ready?"

Each nodded. Luna and Hermione were worried, they could tell he was conscious but nothing more than that. Still though it affected performance. They stood behind the door in a connecting hallway. They knew without knowing how, all of the DE's were here.

Throwing open the door, they surprised a group of five wizards. They felt no remorse as they each cast bombarda, barely pausing as they left the dead and dying wizards in their wake.

Acromantulas were not known to work well with humans. There were several rooms where they found them spinning a web on both wizard and mundane. Thinking it was a good thing that Hagrid wasn't there. "Ariania Exumai" was cast several times by each witch. As they neared the office there was a major fire fight. Every color spell was in the air, green, red, blue, sick green, sick yellow, light purple.

"Enough of this. We'll confringo, you incendio. Ready?"

The resulting explosions and fire setoff the automatic sprinklers in that part of the residence. It was retrofitted back in the 70's and was thought to be a desecration of a historical residence, but it may have saved the house that day.

The agents quickly moved to secure the room where the DE's were either dead or dying. They had been briefed and were removing wands from the unconscious and dead alike.

Acting more bold than they felt, they opened the door to the office. John Major sat with his wife and daughter, guarded by another five agents each with their weapon still drawn.

Perhaps a little harsher than she should have, Hermione lit into him. "Why are you still here? You have the means to get to safety!"

"Hermione!" Daphne chided. She turned to the PM. "Her tone was wrong, but she is right. You have the means to escape. Why are you here?"

"The point is moot," one of the security guys said. "Everything is dying down now."

"Who said? Let's see about that." She spoke to the air. "Misty. can you come?"

She waited a full 30 seconds. "Our elves still can't come. That may have just been the first wave. Look this whole area is locked out, you wouldn't be able to leave by car anyways. There is no telling if there are more wizards or monsters laying in wait."

Luna came to the front. "You do what you want John Major. My mate is injured in your back yard saving you and your people. He offered his home to you. Just make sure that you are thinking clearly. Thinking what is best for your country and ensure you include Norma and Elizabeth in your decision process."

Daphne explained in more detail for everyone. "The fact that no one can leave means that the leader of the Death Eater's is still nearby. They do this on major raids so their people don't flee too early. The only thing that would work is port keys. Some of the more senior DE's will have emergency port keys, but most do not. Most often these guys attack, rape and kill everyone and leave. When they meet fierce resistance they flee. Today, they kept the attack up. Bringing giants, trolls, and acromantulas in. That means something else entirely."

"They were trying to capture," one of the security agents said.

All the girls nodded.

About that time Neville and Mr. Security walked in with Tonks.

Neville asked bluntly, "Why are you here?"

He looked at his wife and daughter, who despite being trained to keep calm in theses situations, were barely hanging on. "We were just leaving." He said pulling out his chain and telling the others to hang on.

"Major and Mrs. Granger is there already. We'll be there as soon as we can. We'll bring some of your security forces with you, and once we're sure everything is clear bring you anywhere you want."

He nodded.

Tracey gave final instructions, "The first time you travel this way, it can upset your stomach. Just hang on to the chain until your feet are back on the ground."

Nodding once more, he hugged his girls tighter. "Potter's Retreat!"


	22. The Hogwarts Weight Loss Plan

**Many apologies for the lateness and the length of this chapter. I'm not going to blame life, or mars being in retrograde, or anything else. I was LAZY. There I said it.**

 **Actually there's more to it than that but can't recoup the time.**

 **Just a few more items before we get to the chapter. First: I want to thank RADASLAB. I used the information contained in Not normal about the peerage. ( s/7144149/1/Not-Normal). I had sent a PM but did not receive a response.**

 **I cut this off at 7K because next chapter will reintroduce Ron to some or perhaps all of the six. I know what will happen but I haven't finished scripting it. It could be short, but I don't think so.**

 **I received a lot of comments (THANK YOU, THANK YOU!) By the time you read this I should have responded to each of yours. (I have no way to respond to guest comments.)**

 **Once more thank you - I hope this is as much fun for you as it is for me.**

 **Thanks again to ROB4133.**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

None of the Major's opened their eyes until everything stopped spinning. First, they fell in a heap and at the same time they all vomited. It had been a stressful day already.

All day long the ladies Major had heard about strange creatures, and men and women were dying protecting them from the creatures. The first thing they laid eyes on was a grayish green thing with ears that flopped over and huge tennis ball sized eyes wearing a tuxedo. It was normal then for the two of them to grab their protector tighter and moan, afraid of this new terror.

John hugged them tighter, "Relax this is a house elf." He said with a calming voice that he didn't feel.

"I am Domo, this is my mate Tress. A female version of Domo stepped out of the rear and curtseyed. Lord Potter told us you might come. Come let us get you cleaned up and we'll have some tea. Lord Potter has put aside a suite of rooms for your use."

The elves had helped them stand up, snapped their fingers and cleaned up the vomit. It was then that they got the first real view of Potter manor. They had arrived in the one room set aside just for that purpose. The rest of the property was sealed against any kind of port key or apparition. Unless you were the lord or lady (ladies) of the manor.

They stepped from the room and saw a beautifully appointed room with a high ceiling and a crystal chandelier that prismed the light that played upon the white walls, busts, and paintings in a dazzling display as long as the light shone.

A normal appearing couple rushed to greet them. "We had hoped to greet you when the wards alerted us. It's hard getting anywhere before an elf does. They can "pop" all over the place, while you're just standing up." The man continued, holding his hand out. "Minister I'm not sure you remember me. I'm Major Granger. This is my wife Mrs. Emma Granger."

Introductions were completed and the Grangers and Tress led them to their suite of three bedrooms, a sitting room, and full bathroom.  
"We'll have some lunch in an hour. If you need any clothes cleaned, just call to the air for Tress. The elves are wonderful friends and they can perform absolute miracles."

"Before we get into that. Is there a phone I can use Major?"

"I'm sorry sir. I forgot. Unfortunately, the magicals are living in the last century, and Harry hasn't had time to update the manor yet." Before the PM got irritated though he pulled out his SAT phone. This works just fine here. It's on a secure line. Just dial as normal."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The PM had just disappeared. "How's Harry!" Hermione demanded.

"He's fine Hermione. His leg is broken, and I think he's had his bell rung." He gave all of the girls a quick hug. Each of the six had a thick skin, but there would be tears and shaking tonight. "There's still the antiappartion wards up. He turned to the security man that entered in with him. "Are you in charge?"

"I am. Do you mean we still have targets here?"

He nodded, "It's likely. I've tried apparating out and they tried to call our elf. That means there is at least one Boss around."

He pointed to Tonks whose hair at least for the moment was a bright purple. "Who is this?"

Neville smiled, "That's Tonks. She works for us." He didn't bother telling him that she was a manager of one of his pizza restaurants.

Tonks added, "They may be disillusioned."

"Shit, she's right. We have a spell we can use to look for invisible people. Do you have anything that can do it?"

He thought for a moment. "We have some IR specs that detects heat signatures. It should work" Excellent I would sweep room by room in teams no less than three. There's no telling what we will find. There could be one, or another 50. Once everything is clear, we'll put up some wards that will cover you."

Luna didn't think of choosing her words carefully to avoid hurt feelings. "Still think this is all a scam?"

"Little girl. I am not afraid to admit it when I'm wrong. And I was. If you were older I would take you all out for a pint."

Tell you what," Tracey interjected. "When things are calm we'll take you to one of our places and you can try some of our stuff."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry had been sitting having a nice conversation with the agents near him. If you asked him what he had said the minute before, he wouldn't have been able to tell you. "Are the healers here yet?"

His minders looked at each other. He had just asked them this a minute ago. They had heard them tell his friend that he had broken his leg. They knew that something else was wrong as well. He replied the same that he did before, "No. There is still some kind of block up."

Harry nodded, "That means the bad guys are still here." he tried to look them in the eyes, "They could be invisible you know. I have a spell for that, but I can't seem to remember it."

"That's okay. You've done enough. We have something that will see anyone invisible too."

Already teams were sweeping room by room. They found more acromantulas, that were quickly overcome by a combination of spell and gunfire. Hermione and Luna helped with the room search, but they were becoming less helpful as they progressed. They were effective, but couldn't lead and only were able to follow orders. Even the mundane agents noticed it.

"Their mate is injured. What happens to one happens to the three of them," Tracey explained.

"Neville, Something needs to be done. If they're getting worse, that means Harry is too!"

Eventually, Hermione was able to rally. She turned to one of the agents. "I need to make a call!"

"Hermione honey," Tracey said kindly. "No one that can help us has a phone."

"That's almost true. There is one."

They stopped in a room that had very little damage. They let the two girls sit down while Hermione dialed a long series of numbers. Neville and the girls looked back and forth obviously concerned. Luna just rested her head on Hermione's shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Hello? ... Who is this? ... "Is my daddy there?... Daddy?... We're not quite done. Are the elves trying to come to us? ... Have one of them go to Hogwarts and see Madam Pomfrey... No Luna and I are fine. We're just tired. Harry's hurt again... No, it would be easier for the elf to take her straight to Harry. An elf can always find their master... How are the Majors?...Okay Daddy. We love you and will be there as soon as possible. Love to Mum."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

As it seems to happen more often than not, the search continued until they got to the one place that no one had tried to look into yet. Besides the two vehicle exits, there were three ways to access the underground garage. One lift and two stairwells. People were stationed at both of the stairwells, and the lift was locked in place by security. Mr. Security had already detailed a four-man team to go over every inch of the shaft after the garage was cleared.

It only took the door opening to determine that there was at least one troll waiting.

Neville wanted to leave Hermione and Luna upstairs, but he didn't know how many trolls and DE's waited here. As long as they could follow orders, they could be used. "Remember they can be disillusioned. If we could capture the leader, that would be icing on the cake."

"Neville, are you going to call for the sword?"

He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "I don't think so. If I channel magic through the sword it could bring the whole ceiling down."  
Once more admonishing the agents to target the DE's, the kids waited for the security agents word to go. With his command, his people shot smoke grenades into the garage. The kids covered their heads with the Bubble-Head charm.

The trolls were easy to spot in the smoke, and the wizards were surprised at the ferocity of the muggle attack. Even the few wizards that had disillusioned themselves and managed to fire off a spell only lasted a minute. The IR headgear proved too much for them and they were eliminated in a hail of gunfire.

The trolls, confused by the smoke were ineffectual as well. Neville had changed his mind right before engaging and called for the sword. Rather than channel magic through it, he used it as it was originally designed. The larger, smoke confused trolls both found themselves a head shorter after two quick strokes.  
The smoke clearing, Neville saw two figures disappearing from the back of one of the luxury vehicles.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The security agents were surprised and almost fired upon another person magically appearing into the back. She held the hand of a little grey-green man with huge eyes. They relaxed when they heard the young man greet her.

"There she is! The purveyor of pain relief. The angel of assistance. 'Od's blood. Thou art fair milady. My eyes are dazzled by the appearance of a second sun. The pleasure is mine all mine my lady. But beware my mates draw nigh. Their rage is a most fearsome thing. Mighty kingdoms tremble before the fearsome roar and might of my ladies."

She loved this scamp. It was just fifteen minutes earlier that an elf appeared in front of her and told her that their lord was injured and asked for her. Being unfamiliar with the elf, she was going to refer them to St Mungos until the elf mentioned that he was a Potter elf. It took the elf another five minutes to explain why they couldn't leave right away, and she pressed him for details that he couldn't really provide.

She was already waving her wand over the still smiling Harry. His eyes were completely unfocused. Still, she loved his attempts to amuse her. "Oh my lord. My heart dost beat rapidly in my maiden chest for the sight of thee." In a normal tone, she asked, "Why aren't I able to get a complete reading on you Harry?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. Isn't that your job?" He snorted amused by his own attempts at humor. He spied his loves coming towards him. "Hist! The goddesses of wisdom and life draweth nigh. Fly my love ere you are imprisoned by their beauty and grace!"

She turned and saw both Luna and Hermione assisted by more security agents. She didn't like the way they looked either. There was only the one bench there and she daren't move Harry until she knew what was happening. She spoke to the girls. Maybe you can tell me why I can't get a complete reading on him. She repeated her spell on the two girls and got the same partial reading. Waving her wand again she created another bench and sat the girls down.

"Hermione! Try to focus. What's wrong with Harry?"

But Hermione was conscious as was Luna and Harry, but each having more and more difficulty answering direct questions.

"Ma'am. Harry had told his friend that he had broken his leg. At that time he was lucid. We had a nice chat. But then he started to forget things that he had just said a minute ago."

"What happened to him?"

They turned and pointed to the bodies. She hadn't even turned to look in that direction, so focused had she been on Harry.

"Giants! He fought giants. Only Harry Potter would consider fighting a giant one on one."

The other man tried to fill her in, "Well he had help. His friend killed the other one, and they kinda teamed up to get the third."

"Thank you. But that doesn't tell me why my spell is only partially working." Still leery on moving Harry too much. She went to the girls and unbuttoned one of their shirts. "Basilisk armor! No wonder my spells were only partially effective." She was both talking to herself and anyone nearby. Even if she was alone with an unconscious patient she would still talk aloud. In this case, it helped the three teens to focus on her voice. She felt a little better now, having some idea of what to look for. Obviously the armor is a blessing, but in this case, it added a degree of difficulty. She didn't want to guess on the dosage of Skelgro. A lot of factors went into the dosage.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Aurors! Put down your wands!"

A team of three red-robed wizards "popped" into the PM's residence. They were immediately covered with a variety of weapons. It had been a stressful day and it looked like the bad day was continuing. Many friends and colleagues lost their life today. Others would never walk, or others see again. There was not a lot of goodwill at that moment.

With each side yelling for the other to put their weapons down, Tonks stepped into the middle followed by Neville; of course, his girls were near and had his back. "Everyone stop! Enough blood has been shed today. Wilkes, Barnes, and Ross you three took your time getting here today."

"Alarms were going off like crazy at the ministry," the one she designated Barnes answered. "But we couldn't get here until now. What are you doing here Tonks? I warn you, you are a civilian, and have no special privileges. If you were doing magic to impress theses muggles you are going to be in trouble."

"Are you daft? I am here with Lords Longbottom and Potter. They were here fighting a Death Eater attack while you guys are sitting on your arses."

"So you say," Ross answered. He was six foot tall and solidly built. Everyone said his head was a thick as his muscles and the only reason he made it through the academy is the deep pockets of his grandfather. "The manual says the will have to be obliviated," he said.

"You can't even spell manual Ross. These are all the PM's security force. They battled DE's, acromantulas, trolls and giants for over an hour. And all the ministry does is send out their number one obliviator team."

"I don't like the sound of that. What's an obliviator?"

Neville answered for a very pissed off Tonks. "It's where they make people forget all about magic. It's not going to happen here though."

"And why is that your lordship," Barnes was very much mocking the second youngest lord.

"Because, you arse, everything is on cameras," he answered pointing it out in the corner before continuing. "Because of the three or four dead trolls, the three dead giants, the 30 odd acromatualas, and the 20 or 25 DE's they've got."

"Ain't nothing but a few muggles and a couple of kids. Can't beat thems monsters."

Neville was fed up. "My house elf has better diction. Let me get this straight. You are calling me a liar?"

All of a sudden the Auror saw a very angry Neville with sword of Gryffindor resting on his shoulder. Even he knew to back off from his statement.

"You realize the man who lives in this house is the Minister for Magics boss?"

"Ain't no muggle the minister's boss. Dat's why you got kicked off the force."

Tonks' hair turned fire red when Daphne stopped her. "Tonks, stop. Arguing with an oval rock is pointless."

She took a moment to breathe deep and her hair now turned to an electric blue. "Fine. But so you can tell Bones you investigated, we'll show you the crime scene."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Poppy had carefully felt every extremity. Many years of treating injuries had given her a feeling for the body, even without any spells. "Harry, whatever am I going to do with you?"

The agents were naturally concerned. "What's wrong with him, and them?"

"I'll tell you, but first I need several very sharp knives or a pair of sharp shears. I have to expose the skin and I can't get to it because his armor is magical. It's the rarest of the natural armors. It's going to be very difficult to cut."

The agent lifted his pant leg and pulled out a boot knife. Five inches long, it glinted in the afternoon light.

"I'm afraid the armor will ruin this fine knife of yours."

The man shrugged. "It's needed. It's just a knife. These kids saved all of our lives today. It's the least we can do."

They had already relayed that more knives and pinking shears or scissors were needed. Utilizing their help she cut off his boot after turning the bench into an impromptu exam bed. While she cut she told them the kid's story. One of the agent's, this one dressed in an army uniform, had his mic locked on, recording the entire conversation.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood have the rarest of all relationships. By the way, the other three are in the same situation. They each have their own soul obviously, but magic has united their souls. As you can see, when one is in pain, the other two are as well. They share emotions, feelings and in the final stages, they'll even share their thoughts. As you can imagine they're completely devoted to one another. And being bonded doesn't hurt his power either. They'll be able to draw on the others power soon."

"The guys seemed plenty powerful right now."

The other soldier chipped in, And the girls as well. They blasted through those monsters in nothing flat."

"You can understand then why so many people are afraid of them."

She had completely ruined the first knife going through the boot and starting to cut at the outside edge of the pants. If there had been a seam... well there will be one now.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"We've got enough for our report. We'll tell the minister about this and he can decide if we need to come back and obliviate everyone."

Everyone snorted. Tonks constant criticisms of the Aurors parentage, intelligence, and cross species mating habits had quickly endeared her to the weary security men.

"If you could bring us the prisoners, we'll be on our way."

Mr. Security man, whose name they found out was Phil, answered, "That will be a no. They attacked the PM and killed our men and women. They're not going anywhere."

"We can just take them."

Even Aurors could learn what the sound of the bolt sliding home and a round being inserted into the chamber sounds like.

"Fine. We'll just report this to the minister. It's on you then, if they apparate away."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go away. Tell Bones or Shack to call me. Go away before they decide to shoot you."

The three looked very nervous as their eyes grew large with the idea of it, as first one and then the other two apparated out.

Phil asked, "Can the prisoners do that?"

She shook her head. "That's one of the first things I took care of. I knocked them all out. They'll be out of it for the next four hours at least. By then I'm sure we'll have something worked out."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

After an hours rest the three Major's had an elf knock on their door and then led them to the dining room. The Granger's played the hosts for their reluctant visitors. Information was exchanged about the situation and then naturally gravitated to children and schooling.

Emma and Dan told them everything they could about the world of magic and their place in it; warts and all. Hermione's call came in and Major Granger updated everyone.

"I'm so sorry. I meant to ask. How are the queen and her family?"

John waved her concern away. She's fine. The moment the attack started she was taken to a secure location. They can't get to her if they don't know where she is."

About that time Domo "popped" in. "We can get to the residence now. Master Nevy has called for every available elf from, both families to go. Master Harry is hurt. Nurse Poppy does not want him traveling by floo or port key. Plus they requested some of your people to come for security."

Emma and Dan exchanged a look, which did not go unnoticed.

A minute later there were multiple "pops" and the elves came in and out and many people were brought in a short time. The first wave of returning elves brought Harry in sitting upon the transfigured bench. His lower extremity was covered by a blanket to protect his modesty.

The security agents, a team of five men and one woman were given a quick tour. When they asked where they were, their questions were deflected for the same reason as before. 'You can't reveal what you don't know.'

The security agents recommended that their charges stay in Potter Manor at least overnight in order to sweep the area again and make the place a little more livable.

Harry stayed in the same room as everyone else. Poppy had given him a calming draught to take the edge off the skelgro. The treatment she gave Harry helped Hermione and Luna focus a bit better and add to the discourse.

When it was disclosed how much damage was actually done, Hermione asked the elves if they didn't mind helping fix up 10 Downing St. The elves were thrilled. They liked nothing better than having too much to do. The lady of the manor loaning them out was a bonus. After the dinner had been served, all of the elves except one had left with one of the security agents.

Poppy returned to Hogwarts after leaving detailed instructions with Emma for Harry's convalescence. She had wanted him to sleep for the next 12 hours, but Hermione countermanded her, reminding everyone that they had to host the Major's.

John Major had worked the conversation to the subject of titles. He had been right. Even if it was a separate issue, he knew she would want to know if these young ones were peers.

Harry hadn't moved from his position. He sat up and the girls sat on a nearby couch, like him half dozing and listening to the conversation. "I'm afraid I don't know. We talked of this before. The goblins normally keep track of the magical titles, but there's no gold to be made keeping track of any mundane titles."

Daphne put her tea cup down, "Harry, why don't you ask your grandfather? He's in the next room."

John looked around in confusion. Everyone had told him that Harry was an orphan raised mundane with hateful relatives.

Emma patted the PM's hand. "It's not what you think. Another surprise for you."

"Good idea Daph. Domo bring grandfather and grandmother out please."

The elf bowed, happy for the first time in years, finally a lot of work to do. He disappeared only to reappear 30 seconds later with the large portrait and easel. Neville stood to make the introductions.

"Seeing how ?lord Potter and his ladies are indisposed, allow me to make the introductions. "Lord Fleamont and Lady Euphema Potter may I introduce you to the current Prime Minister the Right Honorable John Major, his wife Norma, and daughter Elizabeth."

He continued, "Prime Minister, Mrs. and Ms. Major, This is Lord Fleamont and Euphema Potter, Harry's Grandparents."

Each group exchanged courtesies, It was easy for the Major's. Being politicians and dignitaries they had to meet and greet many strange things in their lives. This didn't come close to the weirdest, although it was the first time they ever had a portrait talk back.

Everyone resumed their seats, even the painting Potter's had seats and a tea service near them.

"Harry and the girls had briefed us that you may visit. We had hoped it would be under better circumstances, but we are glad that you are safe."

The major's once again thanked the Potter's and the Longbottom's, (the girls had referred to themselves as Harry's and Neville's wives). Norma handled all of the surprises with aplomb, but Elizabeth was nonplussed.

Tracey had forgone the tea. She was a Pepsi addict. Anytime there was a choice, Pepsi would be hers. "Astounding isn't it?"

Elizabeth sat quietly, she wasn't afraid, but the excitement and danger had passed and no the world of magic was disconcerting, to say the least.

"Monsters, elves, giants, huge spiders. It's a different world isn't it?"

She nodded commiserating. "Your introduction wasn't the best one. It's also a world of beauty and fun. Just like the mundane world, there is good and bad and the struggle between the two forces."

Elizabeth was a pretty brunette, just beginning uni, the daughter of one of the most influential men in the world. She was also upset, and a little weary. Her retort bore witness to that. "And your side is the good right? I find that both sides of an argument have a fundamental belief in their cause."

Tracey shrugged, she could "read" people with the best of them. The girl was on edge and didn't need to hear a long summation of their positions and blessings. "Hey, they attacked you. We went to help." She patted her hand, "Just rest and listen. Try to remember that no one here wants to hurt you or use you in any fashion."

Fleammont asked about the current political situation, and which parties held sway.

"So Lord Potter you are conversant with mundane politics?"

"Please. Call me Charlus." (A/N: His middle name.) "Lord Potter is my grandson over there dozing with his ladies. They've been incredibly patient with all of the shit they've put up with."

"Charlus! Language." Euphema slapped her husband's arm.

"Don't worry about it," Norma chimed in. "I've tried to moderate John's more colorful language for years without success."

"If you only knew the idiots I've had to put up with."

"That's what he says too!"

That broke the ice and while Charlus and Celeste couldn't move away, they each took their time holding a conversation. It was sometimes confusing, but relaxing and informative at the same time.

"You are not the first PM I've spoken to you know."

"Oh really? Which of my predecessors did you meet?"

"Chamberlain. It was actually one of our Neville's relatives, that introduced me to him. He was most insistent about the Potter's resuming our role in muggle, excuse me, Lord Potter has changed that, in the mundane world."

From the side, a sleepy Harry exclaimed, "Grandfather, you're exempt from that!"

He nodded his head, "Thank you Lord Potter." Then continued, "The lad is right. The term muggle does sound offensive. Anyway, we had met because his wife was the daughter of a witch, and we met through some mutual acquaintances. He was luring me into politics and before I made a decision we fell into that mess. That debacle of the Munich Agreement ended his career and then too there was that war. Following that there was too much rebuilding of both worlds."

"The great conciliator." John wouldn't speak ill of another prime minister. Especially one of the conservative party. But out of all of the possible choices, giving hungry Germany a pass on acquiring more territory in the name of a temporary peace was the worst.

"He was," Charlus answered as they each took a minute for their thoughts. "Potters aren't too good with standing around doing nothing when others need help."

Major chuckled softly, "I'm beginning to see that. So tell me. Do you know what titles you have in the mundane world?"

"I have no idea if they're attainted or not, but I was told by my grandsire that Earls of both Finchley and Hereford." He turned to look at Neville. "By the way Lord Longbottom, your great-grandsire was a mentor to me and I counted him friend. In the mundane world, you are the Earl of Pendle."

"Thank you, Lord Potter. My grandmother told me that as well."

"Gussie! I always liked that girl."

Neville smiled and the girls giggled, "I don't think she's been a girl for a long time."

"That young man is purely a matter of perspective."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The Major's returned to Downing street the next day. The vast majority of the damage had been repaired by the elves saving millions of pounds. The press, never trusting the word of the government was told that there had been an accidental explosion in the underground garage that had affected communication relay equipment. Since select reporters were given an unscheduled tour of the residence, it was believed by the majority of the public. Of course, there were no photos of the damaged garage, no one was allowed there because of strict safety protocols. The few reports of monsters and terrorists were scoffed at by the public information types. Of course, the scoffing was done oh so politely.

Neville and his girls returned to Hogwarts on Sunday and briefed Professor McGonagall. Hermione, Luna, and Harry used the rest of the time to relax. Poppy had come back and given them all a clean bill of health, and the standard caution lecture. Her many years of being a good healer conditioned her to lecture, she also knew she was wasting her breath.

"You're almost late."

"The elves insisted we eat there."

"It's a good thing. We may be lynched today. If dinner last night is any indication."

"They're starting to feel the pinch?"

Daphne led today. "Just be ready. It's not a pinch any longer but a full squeeze."

"By an angry giant," Tracy added.

"Good. Screw 'em."

They had discussed this possibility Ad nauseam. When the two young men called in all loans, everyone thought that was bad enough. What most didn't realize is that when they banned all processes, use of family magics, and house goods that included any business or commodity. Basically, any property owned by any of the allied houses, any process to preserve goods and foodstuffs, any outstanding contract was now held in abeyance. Since there hadn't been a Lord Potter in a while, a Lord Black and even some of Lord Longbottom's interests had foregone renewing any contract waiting to deal with a young lord rather than a crafty matron. For the good of all, those contracts and those leases had run under the conditions of the old contract.

After the announcement, many people had gone to work only to find it locked against them. And these were locks provided by Gringott's, no one was getting past those. Others were evicted. Some couldn't make any gold, others had no place to live, and finding food was becoming harder unless one was conversant with the mundane world.

"Are you ready for this? Everyone is quite angry."

"You heard what Harry said, 'Screw 'em!" Hermione had been the lone voice for sometime urging patience and understanding. Even placid Luna had been fed up. But when Hermione had been accosted, that was bad enough. But her Luna? "They had plenty of time to request to meet with us. You reap what you sew."

Daphne was insistent, "Just don't lose your temper BOYS! They've forgotten what kind of power the ancient and noble houses have. This is their reminder."

All of the mutterings ceased as the six entered. There was more than one person there with searing looks. Even the twins and Ginny wouldn't meet their eyes.

"It's your fault we're hungry Potter."

"Jones your ignorance is only matched by your rudeness." Harry was pleased with himself for that one. "I have nothing to do with the kitchen, nor do I have anything to do with the procurement of food. That is the headmaster's responsibility."

Someone yelled out, "There's no bog rolls!"

"Same answer. See the headmaster."

The dam had burst. Suddenly several hundred voices in multiple languages were yelling. "St. Mungos is out of potions! There's no ink to be found! There's no parchment! The only news is the Quibbler! The Daily Prophet can't print."

The headmaster's eyes had lost their twinkle. His face was a thundercloud. Despite the arrival of the kids, both Maxime and Karkaroff would take turns telling him the number of items in the contracts that the ministry was defaulting on.

Dumbledore stood up and fired a cannon blast from his wand. "You know very well that most of those items are controlled by your families. You may not control those items directly but they are under your purview."

Hermione answered but spoke to everyone else. "Do you not remember Lord Longbottom's lecture last week? Many of you," she pointed at the entire student body owe fealty to these lords. You are the cause of your own problems. So far no one has begged an audience with them."

"Forget it Hermione," Luna interrupted. "By this time they either have got it or they don't."

Tracey turned to the deputy, "Are there classes today?"

She looked to Dumbledore, but he gave no indication either way. After a moment she stood, "Report to your classes as scheduled. The individual professors will have you performing practical's while we await new sources of ink."

About this time the owls arrived. There were very few that had personal mail. Unsurprisingly the ones that did have mail were from half-bloods and mundane background. The largest portion of the morning delivery was The Quibbler. It alternated between two headlines:

"WHAT THE MINISTRY ISN'T TELLING YOU ABOUT THE SHORTAGES!"

The other headline had even more interest for everyone.

"CARING ABOUT YOUR NEEDS. TOUCH YOUR WAND AND USE THIS IN NECESSITIES ROOM! (THE OTHER PAPER STILL ONLY FIT FOR THE BOTTOM OF BIRDCAGES- EVEN THOUGH THAT'S A BIT REDUNDANT.)

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The six went through their schedules. sitting at the back of each classroom. They weren't leaving their backs exposed to anyone. Whenever possible Luna was escorted to her classes by one of the guys. Harry's demeanor made it plain to everyone, it wasn't a good idea to accost any of them. When it wasn't possible, Winky had orders to transport her to her next destination.

The day was long for everyone. Once again the students and staff had a repast consisting of soup and bread.

There was quite the black market on toilet tissue, chocolate frogs were now an expensive delicacy, and The Quibble the only periodical with access to ink and paper.

Even though few spoke to them, they still received word via the grapevine that all of the above items could be had from the twins for the right price. With Ginny as their front, they were making a killing.

Dumbledore had tried all day to find the twins cache. Hogwarts wouldn't tell him. The elves claimed not to know. Even the paintings and suits of armor didn't help. With Fudge floo calling every other hour, his headache was severe enough for Poppy to give him a dreamless sleep potion.

Breakfast the next morning was porridge, toast, and water or tea. The students grumbled but made no comments to the Potters or the Longbottoms, at least that they heard. It was interrupted by the Minister of Magic throwing open the doors making a grand entrance. He was backed by twenty Aurors.

"Dumbledore! I'm tired of waiting. I want those two lordlings in irons! People are starving!"

Hermione started it. She couldn't help it. When the minister declared that people were starving, she snorted in a most undignified manner. Then Daphne snorted and then all of them laughed openly at the posturing politician.

"This is serious! This is exactly why you don't deserve emancipation. You'll come with me now and we'll see about avoiding prison time for you."

"First off minister, your claim is specious. If anyone is starving, it's not due to us, The mundanes have plenty of food. All one has to do is to get some mundane money and go purchase it. Secondly, in order to arrest Two Lords of Ancient and Noble Houses, you would need a 2/3rds majority vote of the Wizengamot." Daphne wasn't giving him a chance to rebut, she was just as irritated as everyone else and it showed. "And finally, a cogent argument could be made that you have no jurisdiction over Lord Potter or Lord Longbottom. Hogwarts existed prior to the ministry and since one of them is Lord Gryffindor your authority ends the moment Lord Gryffindor objects."

Fudge was steaming and nearly ordered the Aurors to fire at the six anyways. But he mastered himself at least for the moment.

"You girls are in almost as much trouble as the boys are. You keep your mouth shut unless spoken to!"

A few voices said, "Uh-oh." And anyone in the line of fire stood and moved out of the way.

Daphne was beside herself, furious being dismissed like that.

"She's just a silly girl, you two lords," he made the word "lords" sound like a paltry thing; "had best get a second opinion."

"Fine." Harry's voice was clipped. His anger was bleeding through the bond. "Hermione, your opinion?"

"Daphne, as always is spot on. They are clearly the aggressor here without legal standing."

"Luna, your take on this."

"Us four little girls can take out the Aurors, leaving you two to watch our backs. I don't expect them to last more than three minutes."

More than one Auror involuntarily swallowed at the casual dismissal of a compliment of Aurors by a child. The stories were spreading already about the two lords and the four witches of power.

"Tracey?" Neville's eyes were locked on to the head table. It was his responsibility to watch the Death Eater, the old Auror, and the powerful headmaster. None of the six thought the others would be a factor, but that didn't mean they wouldn't duel with them if needed.

"The students are mostly out of the line of fire. Most are undecided as to which argument is valid and most have a natural inclination to listen to authority. They could go either way but will probably cower. That's what they're being trained to do."

Cornelius was upset with himself for his poor judgment. He knew the young Greengrass girl was right. Dumbledore had warned him that these kids aren't cowed easily. He didn't believe him. He did now. He was a little surprised at the little girl's tactical evaluation but allowed that it may be true. A successful politician learns how to read people. The six youngsters certainly believed it. A quick glance at the head table lent credence to it. As they sat unmoving to aid either side. And the eyes of the students surrounding them certainly was testimony to it as well. He just needed a way out of this mess. Hopefully, a way that would help him save face. He couldn't go to the public and let them know their children were hit by stray spell fire from his Aurors, not could he leave with his tail between his legs.

"You're in a little bit of a fix Minister." For once Harry had won the coin toss. Except that it wasn't a coin, and nothing was tossed. Basically, it came down to a hissed, "Your turn! Don't screw it up Potter."

He didn't even get the chance to rejoin, "I hate you."

"Tell you what," he continued when he was close enough to whisper so only the two of them could hear. Several of the Aurors wands oriented on him, but Fudge's upraised hand stopped anything. "You can take a couple of you Aurors, go with us to our flat, and we'll work with you to resolve this amicably."

"What about Dumbledore?"

Fudge saw a wave of distaste cross Potter's face. "I would prefer not, but I agree he should be there. He is the Chief Warlock."

Fudge's nod eased a lot of the tensions in the room.

Across the room, at the Slytherin table, the same feminine voice whispered in Tory's ear, "See. Nothing but show. They eat fine while everyone else grows hungry." The message stopped. She turned to look, but there was nobody there.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Can we get you gentlemen some tea?"

The six, the headmaster, and of course Fudge with his two security guards sat on the comfortable couches and sipped their tea and made small talk for ten minutes before anyone addressed the 600 lb. gorilla in the room.

"It is the ministry's position that it is unreasonable to demand repayment of the debts all at once and to place a stranglehold on the economy like your allied houses have done," Dumbledore started.

Everyone had agreed while walking to the room to allow Neville and Daphne take the lead for this situation.

"It is also unreasonable to expect this debt to remain delinquent without any action. It has existed for greater than 15 years. The first payments were to be made after ten years."

"That may be true Lady Greengrass, but the current situation does not allow for even partial payments. And with the shortages of all of the basic goods occurring, there may be riots soon if the situation isn't ameliorated."

"Make no mistake gentlemen," Neville took over. "The shortages have nothing to do with the payment of the bonds. The noble houses and ancient houses owing fealty to our aligned houses is a separate issue altogether." Neville looked at the other teens, who all nodded. "We'll be honest here, the houses of Potter and Longbottom actually have more sympathy for the ministry than the other houses right now. We do not wish to be your enemy and are willing to make some concessions to the betterment of the magical community."

Fudge was stunned. He had thought that begging and pleading was in his immediate future. Dumbledore played the pragmatist, "What do you want?"

"We want a trial for Sirius Black."

"You mean you want a pardon?"

"No," Daphne repeated. "We want a trial for him. He never had a trial. The scion of an Ancient and Noble house was thrown into Azkaban without any representation.

"But he betrayed your parents!" He turned and looked at Harry.

"No he didn't," Harry growled. "Peter Pettigrew did. He was the secret keeper. And several people know this for a fact. If you remember, Hermione and I told you this last year."

"Snape said you were confounded."

Snape is a liar and a death eater. Anything he says is suspect."

"We can arrange something for the fall session," Dumbledore said quickly.

"Not good enough," Neville answered. "Justice has been delayed too long for Lord Black. We want a trial within the next two weeks, we want wizards oaths on your magic for a fair trail from the both of you. Hermione has the wording written out for you. It guarantees a fair trial, including the use of veritaserum, and safe conduct to and from the courtroom."

"The use of vertiserum has never been authorized for purebloods."

"That's not true," several voices rebutted. Before Tracey finished the thought, "It has been authorized, but only since 1969 did it become illegal for use on purebloods."

"And too," Luna chimed in, "It was never proscribed, it just couldn't be forced."

Dumbledore didn't like this. Potter and Longbottom were difficult enough to deal with. Adding an adult Lord Black in the mix just further scuppered his plans. "I don't like this Cornelius. I don't see what the ministry gets out of this."

"The ministry," Daphne once more took the lead, "Gets a further five years without any penalizing interest before making any kind of payments to Lords Longbottom and Potter."

"It also gets the chance to correct any deficiencies made in the past, by prior administrations."

Dumbledore put his cup on the table. "The current issues we have could still be around in five years. We will need twenty years before any payments are made."

"There will always be troubles of one sort or another. Ten years and the Lord Black trial."

Fudge had another issue he wanted resolved. "There is one more thing. The ministry would like it if Lord Potter would recant his blood feud on Lord Malfoy."

Harry's demeanor changed from calm to furious in the space of a second. "That won't happen," he snarled. "I heard him threaten the Granger's and then saw his picture on their security camera. He's already dead and just doesn't know it."

"The muggle security pictures are not sufficient evidence in our courts."

He shook his head, "This isn't going to court. I've already declared blood feud." His tone softened, "I know he is a ... contributor of yours, for your own career minister, you may want to keep a jaundiced eye on him and his ilk."

Fudge was trying to process this, "I'll tell you what minister, you get him to swear an oath on his life and magic that he is not a death eater and doesn't support Voldemort and I will leave everything up to the lawful courts."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the area around the couch they sat on became opaque and prevented any sound from escaping. After a few minutes he canceled the spell. "Very well. Ten years and a trial for Sirius Black in two weeks time."

"Excellent. We have an agreement. And this will give Sirius enough time to see the third task."

"Great! Hermione where is that oath? These fine gentlemen can make that right this minute. They are busy men, we wouldn't want them to forget something so important."

The two wizards looked at the oath and swallowed involuntarily. Dumbledore blanched while Fudge broke out into a sweat. The brilliant witch left nothing to chance, there was no wiggle room whatsoever. The six youths smiled, it wasn't such a bad day after all.


	23. PERCY TAKES CHARGE! or not

**{THOUGHTS} For example: {She called me a what?}**

 **I'm flattered at the comments and the number of people following this. Thank you.**

 **A quick note on this chapter and the next. When I first began writing this tale, I had no idea I was going to change Percy and Ron so much. Everyone likes a good "bad guy" but these two are not even that- they're just jerks. Since I need to pick on someone- they're elected. But by the time the complete story is done I fully expect both of them to be redeemed.**

 **Anyways - Instead of rambling let me get to it - I actually hadn't planned on this scene quite this way but I'm satisfied with it and it will make for a better story in the long run.**

 **Anyways - please continue to comment- Let me know how I'm doing. Recent comments pointing out errors - Thank you! By the time you read this - they should all be fixed.**

 **bob.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It was the next day when the minister had come in smiling and greeting everyone. Deloris was following, just as normal, in his wake briefing him about several issues. Most of which he didn't care about.

"Ahh, Mrs. Clearwater. Just the lady we wanted to see."

Percy's smile froze on his face as he thought, {"Now I'm a lady? I've got to fix this."} He answered, "Good morning Minister. I'm happy to see you. I believe there's some confusion about..."

Cornelius wasn't going to get sidetracked today. Things were looking up. He wanted to keep focused and moving in the right direction. "No confusion whatsoever. You've been doing a marvelous job here. Helping out the other ladies in the personnel office, even as you fill in ably for Mr. Crouch. He's had nothing except good things to say about you. Isn't that right Deloris."

"It's true sweetie. I spoke to him just a few days ago, he was telling me how he helped you decide to come out, as it were as Mrs. Clearwater." (A/N: No she didn't. She's lying. No one has spoken to him in over a month. But every politician is going to swear they spoke to Crouch because he is still a power in the ministry. Imagine the political ramifications: But Barty Crouch is for it! I spoke to him just the other day! ECT.) "He had decided that since you've done such an admirable job wearing two hats, both as his assistant and here with the other girls; we decided to keep you here."

She changed the pitch of her voice, intending to keep the conversation between the three of them, but since the other ladies "loved" little Percy all work had stopped and they were listening intently anyway.

"All the girls here think you're great. And even in the rest of the ministry. But until you look a bit more...er... feminine, it's best if you stay on this floor and continue to use the ladies locker room and loo here."

{SHIT! HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS?}

"That's something best discussed with you ladies. You certainly don't need a man's opinion on how you girls work that out." Cornelius winked and sidled closer to Percy. He never saw it coming. He gave an involuntary, "eep!" And jumped just a bit as the minister pinched his arse. For some reason that made him blush, as all of the girls smiled. Fudge was known for pinching any female rear he could reach, and it was high time Percy found out about it.

FLASHBACK:

It hadn't been a good week for him. "Percy? Are you here?"

"Penny? Did you work late again?"

Talk about obvious questions. She looked as if she hadn't slept in four days. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair which was normally done up in a tight, beautiful braid was now hanging loose.

She snapped her answer back a bit more harshly than she intended. "What do you think? We are the only source of food in the magical world. I mean there are other restaurants that have access to muggle supplies, but everyone is ordering pizza. Both stores are running full tilt, open to close. We've even hired new employees."

"Damn Potter freezing everything just so he can make a few extra galleons."

"Stop!" She ordered as she fell into the easy chair. "I've heard a lot of the reasons why this is occurring. Quit blaming Harry for everything." Trying to change the subject, "What's for dinner? I haven't eaten all day long. And I don't want to hear the words Italian and food in the same sentence."

He stammered, "I.. I've ..cooked all week long, and I thought it was your turn?"

It was more of a hopeful plea than a question. But he knew right away it was the wrong thing to say.

"I've been working every single day since we've returned without a day off. Some days have been 18 hours long, and you get off at what time again?" Her voice really did sound dangerous.

"Umm 1700?"

"So you work from 0900 to 1700 with a lunch break of an hour and a half. I work on average from 0800 to 2000 sometimes without a break and I'm supposed to make dinner? Does that sound fair?"

"Not really." He didn't mean to, but the next thing he said sounded like a whine, she hated whining. "But I don't know what you want!"

"Percy." He looked at her. He could see her reign in her temper and he calmed as well.

"You're right." He manned up. "Sometimes I want it to go back to the way it was before." He sat next to her and hugged her. "I've got to admit, I feel emasculated. Here, at work. Sometimes I just don't know who I am anymore."

She ran her hands through his hair. "Percy darling. Be honest with me. Before you became Mrs. Clearwater. Before you became my wife. Was it working?" He sat and watched her beautiful eyes and remembered how unhappy she was, and how dissatisfied he was. She continued, "I love you Percy. But I can't go back to that. If you want to leave me I'll understand. Or at least try to. But I won't be that happy little house witch. We're making money hand over fist, and you are finally getting somewhere in the ministry."

"The girls, the ladies. They say they like me, but I feel as if I am the butt of all their jokes." They continued to snuggle and she indicated for him to continue. "You know, it's the strangest thing. I've had to use the loo, a lot. It seems as if there is always a line. Anyways, one of the few times I got in there first, I pulled up my robes and was peeing. When the girls came in they saw my feet under the door and heard... Anyway, they started to yell at me and wouldn't stop until I told them that I would sit. I was going to complain to Deloris, but she was right there and listened to the whole thing. She even made a duplicate of the seat my mother made and made one of the girls sit and explain everything in detail. I was so embarrassed."

Penny laughed, almost. "Think about it. It makes sense for you to sit. You know very well how messy guys are. There's splash back and outright misses. How would you like to sit in that?" It must have been rhetorical because she continued, "Besides your not sitting may by one of the reasons why they resent you."

Sighing, "My life is just so weird."

Her laugh still made his heart skip a beat. While she laughed she pushed him onto the floor. "I know sweetie, but our lives are weird together. Besides I like the new Percy," {"There she goes again. It sounds like Prissy."}

"Clearwater. Do me a favor my little sweet. Take my shoes off and give those sore tired feet a massage. Will you?"

The two young lovers talked and discussed what Perce would make for dinner when he was through. Her eyes had been closed for most of the massage, just luxuriating in the feel of the magic fingers.

"I almost forgot. You know tomorrow is my day off. So I'll deal with dinner." she held up a hand forestalling any complaints. "You deserve a break as well. I know you work hard as well. And I was not minimizing what you do with the girls. Everyone knows it's you girls in the administration and personnel departments that keep the ministry going." He sat up straighter feeling validated by her words. He didn't even catch that he was now included with the girls. She just wanted to kiss Tonks but didn't swing that way. "Anyways, after dinner, we have a meeting at the Witch's Council."

"Don't you mean you?"

Her head shake had his stomach doing flip flops all of a sudden.

"Can't you... you know. Thank them and tell them I'm ill or something?"

"Perce."

{There it is again. Priss.}

"No sane person declines an invitation from the witch's council. And you've been invited. You wouldn't last long at the ministry if you ostracize the council."

"Okay. Do I need to bring anything?"

"No, darling. Not a thing. Nothing at all. You will be okay. Do you understand?"

Feeling at least a little better about it, "Okay. Not a problem."

"Great darling. Thank you for not making a fuss." She turned her feet first one way and then the other as they rested on his lap. He wasn't sure if she realized what that little jostling did to him. "Tell me my love. What color do you think would look good on my toes?"

Forty-five minutes later a thoroughly snogged Percy stood up. "Let me go whip something up in the kitchen, but first I have to pee."

"Thanks, honey. Great job on the toes. Oh and by the way. It will make it easier at work to remember to sit if you sit here too."

He sighed but didn't say anything. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, he would have argued but would wind up doing it her way in any case. He had a fleeting thought before sitting of sticking his head in the toilet and drowning himself. But he realized magic was funny. {With my luck, I would wind up being the first pregnant male or something. Better leave well enough alone. But what the hell, it couldn't get worse. Right?} **(A/N No Preg** males **in my fic!)**

WRONG.-

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

NEXT EVENING WITCHES COUNCIL (STILL IN THE FLASHBACK).

Penny side along apparated them into a part of the ministry that Percy had never seen. He hadn't been there long, but one of the first things he had done was to examine the various areas and departments very carefully. The best suckups never had to ask for directions. In his mind, if he already knew everyone and knew where everything was, it made him that more valuable.

"Where are we?"

"A hidden part of the ministry. No male knows the location of it. Most don't even know it exists. So don't even mention it to anyone. Not even other witches. Divulging the secret could get you obliviated, or worse." She stressed the "or worse" part. "A lot of them are clueless as well. You are special, receiving this invitation." She took both of her hands in his and locked her gaze onto his. "Don't disappoint me here tonight. Please. This is very important, for the BOTH of us."

"I won't." He squeezed her hands to show his sincerity and kissed her chastely on the lips.

Passing through a blank wall in between the statue of a witch with her wand sticking straight into the air and a tapestry of a witch, one Dame Kensington leading some wizards into battle; they arrived in another corridor. A short hallway, it was only ten feet in length. At the end of the corridor was a heavy steel door. The door was flat gray steel with no adornments other than an indentation for a palm.

"No handle?"

She snorted, "Of course not. Men have a need for physically subduing everything. Women work around, or through things. A physical confrontation of any sort should be the last option."

"Well said, Ms. Clearwater."

He turned and saw three other witches there. Two of them much older, one about their age.

Penny colored, "Forgive us for holding you up madam," she responded with a quick dip.

"Not at all. Take your time. Show your wife everything."

"Yes, ma'am." With another dip.

Perce could see this witch was someone of importance. He was careful to keep all comments to himself.

"Place your right hand in the spot there. Leave it there while it "reads" your magic. It may sting the first time, try not to pull your hand away."

It did more than sting. But having been warned, especially since there was now a line growing behind them, he let the device take and store his magical signature. He felt/heard the completion of the rite.

"Go ahead and walk through the door. I'll be there in ten seconds. It only takes a minute the first time. There's an alcove to your left as you enter. We'll go through and let these ladies precede us."

He stepped through and went to the left. He had felt her hand on his back gently pushing him. Just as she had mentioned, there was a small alcove with three chairs and a table. She did mention only being ten seconds behind, so he just stood and waited.

True to her word she came in and smiled which eased some of the trepidation he felt. He was very mindful of her earlier warning and the importance to her. The elder lady he had expected did not immediately come in. The line must have gotten long because many witches came in. There were many that he knew and many that he didn't. He noticed that Penny would give a quick curtsey to many of the older witches. So he began to half bow to them.

"What are you doing," she hissed at him? Her voice suddenly venom filled.

"You were dipping to a lot of the ladies. So I was bowing." His tone was clear he was confused.

"This is the WITCH'S COUNCIL. There are no men here," she stressed. "You curtsey here. As an acolyte, you are the junior member. If you are accepted."

The elder witch came in about that time and caught the tail end of her lecture. She saw Penny wagging her finger in Percy's face and read the surprise on his face.

"Is there some trouble here?"

"Lady Kittworth." Penny turned to her and once more curtsied. this time a bit deeper.

After a moment, a resigned Percy did the same thing. His dip wasn't as smooth, but he did make the effort.

"No trouble ma'am. I was just giving some clarifying instructions to my wife."

She smiled and Penny visibly relaxed. "You appear to be doing a good job. How is her training?"

Percy wanted to take offense at her words, and at any other time may have said something. But Penny's earlier warnings and instructions held him back.

"She is doing well in most areas but needs further help in others. We'll keep working at it."

Once again Lady Kittworth smiled. "Excellent. We're keeping an eye on you, Ms. Penny." She turned to Percy. "We know this is very confusing for you. We are not displeased with your progress. You did enter into this union freely, and you bound yourself to this witch; and not the witch to the wizard." Her gaze was penetrating.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do you regret that?"

"No, ma'am. It sometimes seems as if I'm in a dream where everything is familiar but it's not. Most have treated me well but..."

"But you can't say because you are now unsure if they're treating you ill because of you or because you are now a witch."

Almost hesitatingly he asked, "Am I a witch though?" His voice was soft, unsure.

She waved his question away. "You bound yourself to the witch. Not the witch to the wizard. That makes you the wife of a witch. And a wife that can do magic is called..."

"A witch," he finished for her.

She turned back to Penny. "There is still 10 or 15 minutes left until we start. We expect great things from you Penny and from you Mrs. Clearwater."  
This time Percy dipped smoothly.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

After the small meeting - instructional session there were a set of doors eight in number starting with white at the nearest end progressing through the colors of the rainbow culminating with a black door.

"Here, we're in the white door." Without hesitation Penny walked through the door, immediately followed by Percy. Inside were lockers, benches, showers, and toilet facilities. Without comment, she began to disrobe. He opened one of the lockers, he found it already had some women's clothing in it so opened another. And found that one empty. He opened another and found that empty as well, and then a third.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get undressed."

She was already down to her bra and panties. "You mean naked?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him like he was from Mars. "That is the result of getting undressed. Yes, naked. Now please."

He plopped down onto the bench. "Is everyone getting undressed?"

With exaggerated patience, "Yes Percy. Everyone is getting undressed. Everyone will be naked. Why are you hesitating?"

"You could have told me." He said accusingly.

Her sigh told him she was running low on patience. "I did tell you. Yesterday. Do you not remember?"

His head shake told her he didn't. "You asked me what you should bring. Do you remember that?"

Not trusting himself he nodded. "Good," she continued. "And I answered, 'No darling. Not a thing. Nothing at all. You will be okay.' Do you remember?"

His voice was very quiet, still freaking out about being naked in front of Merlin knows how many witches. "So when you said, 'not a thing.' You meant..."

"Not a thing." Now naked, she sat naked next to him. Percy."

{Can she at least try to say it right?}

"It will be fine. Most of the time you'll be right next to me. And don't forget they'll all be naked as well."

"But what if... Most of the time?"

"Strip! Now!"

As he disrobed, she noticed he neatly folded all of his clothing and placed into the locker next to hers. "And don't forget. you are to curtsey to any who address you directly."

He looked at her, hoping she was teasing him.

"No, I'm serious. It's only polite. You remember the conversation we had with Lady Kittworth."

"Yes, she said she was pleased with my progress." He was down to his underwear while he answered her.

"No. She said she was not displeased. That's an entirely different thing. You have a lot to prove. Remember don't embarrass me here. It's very important for our future."

"I'll remember," he answered still a bit sullen and unsure of this whole situation. He wanted to turn around get dressed and never look back. But he couldn't do that to her. Not to her. Grabbing him by the hand she pulled him to the entranceway and paused.

"One last thing sweetie. Do not react if someone should take you from my side. I promise you'll be safe. Even if they grab you and lead you away. And Perce, when I say grab you I don't mean by the hand."

"But if I get hard?"

"Then you get hard. There will be no sex in there. Even if there is accidental emission, just ignore it, everyone else will as well. Do you understand?"

He nodded yes. {Just what in Merlin's name have I gotten into now? All of this because Potter thought I was Crouch's date.}

He sighed and then squared his shoulders as Penny grabbed him, (by the hand), and pulled him through the portal.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Percy kept his mouth shut and his eyes up. He frequently found women were checking him out. If he was forced to tell the truth, he did see plenty of attractive women there, and plenty of others definitely less so. He was surprised when he saw Matron Augusta. He even remembered to curtsey towards her. She smiled but continued her conversation. Surprisingly, she was in good shape for a witch her age.

Penny had wandered away, speaking animatedly with a brown haired witch with a pixie haircut. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who she was or when he had met her. She winked at him though, and he was cowed enough to once more dip politely. He enjoyed her smile at that, but he was unsure if it was a victory smile or the smile of a shark right before she devoured her meal.

"Prissy!"

There he heard it. Plain as day. He didn't care where he was, someone was going to hear about it.

Before he could growl an answer out, he had a very attractive, very naked witch in his arms hugging the stuffing out him just like mum. {"Wait! Just like mum?"}

She backed off a little. "Ginny! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the council. A junior member, but a member nonetheless."

"Is that unusual?" He was trying real hard not look. She was gorgeous, and he didn't remember her growing up, or out.

"It is unusual. But our brothers are unusual and have a thriving business while still in school. And as you know I'm their business manager." She stopped. "Percy," she said softer but more insistent. His eyes found hers instead of the top of her head.

"Go ahead and look. It's okay. No one will take offense unless you stare and/or drool. I'm a good looking woman. So take a look, I'm not a baby anymore am I?"

He stepped back and acceded to her request. She wasn't exaggerating or being vain, she was gorgeous. Her breasts had developed nicely, he wasn't going to guess what size, it didn't matter to him. She was his sister and everything was proportioned nicely. "Oh look! Our toes match."

She was right, they did.

"I um... that is we were.."

"Look Priss. Yes, I'm calling you Priss here. And no I don't mean it as an insult. We can with mum and Penny discuss what name to call you soon."

His face turned red, thinking himself humiliated. "Stop," she commanded. "Look at me." There were tears in his eyes. "Do you remember what I said when we getting you ready for your wedding? What I said about embarrassing you."

"That you never would."

"I will never embarrass you intentionally. Got it? I love you. Penny loves you. We want you to be happy."

He allowed himself to believe her.

"Now a couple more things," she said looking around people were beginning to find their seats. "Come on, follow me."

Not giving him any choice she grabbed him, and not by his hand.

"Ginny!" He hissed.

"Stop it," she hissed back. He had grabbed her hand to stop her from groping him. Once more she grabbed his penis and tugged him to the back of the room.

"Listen. People are going to say mean things about men in general, and maybe you in particular. They are going to try to embarrass you and embarrass Penny. Do not let them. You'll find that women can be just as earthy and crude as guys. Do not react to anything. Just be the sweet demure witch. Believe it or not, you are not the first male to get admitted to the Witch's Council. It's rare, but it does happen. And grabbing a male by his ...member is a long standing tradition. It establishes dominance."

He wanted to ask some questions but a gavel brought the meeting to order. It was a long hall with comfortable benches on either side. Ginny sat with him, he spied Penny standing in the wings close to the lone long bench that three witches sat behind. One was the aforementioned Lady Kittworth, next to her was Matron Longbottom and he didn't know the identity of the third witch.

There were no wands in sight, nothing was allowed in the chamber. Penny had mentioned even wrist or thigh holsters were not allowed. Nor was carrying it concealed in any other place. She had said that with a smirk, and it took Percy a minute to figure out what she meant. He almost blushed when he did.

She interrupted his reverie. "We'll be called up in a moment. Once again I'll be grabbing you by your dick. And by the way, stop hiding it. Yes I know I got it excited. Just try not to let it spit at me." He saw she had a smirk as she said that part.

He tried not to blush. "It's not like I have much control over that you know."

"Shh. Here we go."

From the table, "Who sponsor's the newest acolyte?"

"I do Lady," Ginny answered standing. She grabbed Percy, he was ready for it this time, it didn't help any, but he at least expected it by this time. Later he would reflect and wonder why she didn't think it was gross or something. And just when did she grow up to be so self-assured?

She led him forward, he kept his head high and his eyes straight. Ginny had been right, there were more than one lewd comment and other offers. Some of the things suggested he didn't think were possible, but from the laugh of the surrounding witches, he gathered they would all like to try it with him. He kept his mouth shut despite his red face.

"Percy Clearwater." The voice called. "Why do you want to join the Witch's Council? You are obviously not equipped like every other person here."

Augusta broke in. "It's a fair question. Are you a homosexual? Do you wish to enjoy life like the majority of us here?"

The third unidentified witch posed a question of her own. "Did the council of wizards refuse entry? Are we some kind of fall back option? A second place trophy perhaps?"

Percy didn't remember being this nervous when he performed for the NEWT examiners. He thought furiously, while the crowd behind him began to grow louder, and bolder.

He opened his mouth to speak but her tightening hand on his penis reminded him. He dipped first and felt her grip loosen a little. He was glad that he had spoken to Lady Kittworth before the meeting. She had given him a clue and he didn't even realize it.

"I married Penny Clearwater, taking her name. I bound myself to her and everything that she is. I am her wife, so in essence, I belong here. To the question as to whether I am a homosexual. I don't know how to answer that one. Physically I am male, but now I'm told I'm a witch. As far as sex is concerned, the only person I wish to have sex with is Penny Clearwater. Call me what you will. I am hers, she is mine."

That earned him more than one person applauding.

"As to any other organization, I've never heard of a Wizard's Council. That is pretty telling in and of itself. Here I see witches from every social stratum mixing to help one another, which in turn helps everyone. The only time you get a bunch of wizards together is if they're in a pub somewhere."

The smiles on their faces told him he got that part right. "So why do you suppose," Lady Kittworth asked, "why everyone is naked?"

He didn't even have to wait to answer. He had been asking himself why since he found out. "I believe ma'am, it's a visual reminder that everyone here is equal. It could also be that clothing acts as a type of armor. By stripping us of our armor we are literally laid bare before everyone. Subject to the same vagaries of time."

"Well reasoned," she answered with a smile. "I'm satisfied? Do either of you need to ask her anything else?"

Seeing their head shake, "no," Lady Kittworth rapped her gavel. "All those who support the admission of Penny Clearwater and her wife heretofore known in this chamber as Prissy Clearwater please rise."  
Penny came to stand next to "Prissy," by this time he paid almost no attention to Ginny's hand still gripping Mr. now called Miss Happy. At least in this chamber.

There were several voices complaining, but the vast majority of almost 100 witches rose and began to applaud. Ginny's hand once more reminded him, but after another squeeze let him go. Both Penny and he curtseyed to both the ladies at the table and then turned around and dipped to the witches in the gallery.

"My daughter is bigger than he is!"

The gavel rap silenced almost all of the laughing. "Prissy is now a member of the Witch's Council along with her lady. And yes Madam Bulstrode we have all heard how large your daughter is. And we'll be glad to comment on it, as soon as she qualifies for the council. Remember though, she'll need to first graduate Hogwarts. From what I gather, that is not a guarantee." The crowd loved that rejoinder and Madam Bulstrode quickly quieted. Bragging about physical attributes was one thing, intelligence and desire to learn quite another.

The lady rapped her gavel again. "Quiet now. We'll be here all night unless we move forward."

Ginny led Penny and Percy to the side to some unused seats. "Now Priss. No matter what side you agree with here. Do not speak, if there is any vote neither of you has sufficient tenure to vote." Her voice carried some urgency to it.

"Why? What's going on?" This time it was Penny's hand that gripped him and silenced him. He wondered if he could shut the two of them up later by grabbing a boob.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Another gavel rap. "The Witch's Council calls for Witch Tracey Davis, Witch Hermione Granger, Witch Daphne Greengrass, and Witch Luna Lovegood."  
Perce was surprised to hear some "boos" from the audience.

The four came from the same side that Penny had stood on. Just like everyone else, they were naked except for some rings and necklaces that sparkled with reflected light. Ginny whispered, "They have the right to wear the enchanted jewelry. But everything else is the same."

Sitting on the side, he took the leisure to study the four. All very attractive. But even more, he noticed each had muscle definition and sported what the muggle's term a "six pack." It didn't detract from the beauty at all. They each moved with an easy grace and as one dipped to the ladies at the table.

Before another word was spoken, Augusta stood and left the table and another witch took her place. Percy recognized her. This was Griselda Marchbanks. It was said that she was older than Dumbledore and still as sharp as she had ever been.

"Thank you for coming ladies. The reason we summoned you is the obvious difficulty we are having just providing for our families. The council would like to ask you how we could help resolve this. What will it take for your lords to loosen the stranglehold they have so the wizarding world will not perish?"

A voice from the back, hidden by others spoke. "Potter is the author of all of this. Take the girls hostage! That's the only way! They can't control those two pricks. They're too full of themselves."

The sharp rapping throughout the diatribe did nothing to stop the rude person. Everyone heard it, and many voices rose in agreement.

"The boorish question does have some good points," Miss Marchbanks temporized. "What control do you girls have on Lord's Potter and Longbottom?"

They had already planned on letting Daph and Trace do the majority of the talking. Everyone already knew Harry was target number one. The majority of the vitriol would be directed at Hermione and Luna. Besides Hermione was already beside herself in anger, Luna was sending her waves of calming love, but those were kind of blunted because she too was tired of the animosity.

Daphne tossed her head back and threw out her chest. "We have more control over our Lord's than most. Despite your marriages, or maybe because of them your husbands and lords run roughshod over you. We charge you," she pointed to the council and to all of the witches surrounding them, "with the same. It's your fault you let the men strangle and stifle our world until it almost dies!"

This was met with cries of indignation, no matter what you thought of the embargos. Cries of, "Liar!" or "Prove it!" continued for a few minutes before the crowd was quieted finally by the angry rapping and threats of punishment by Lady Kittworth.

"Bold statement by a fifteen-year-old girl. You can well imagine the common disbelief."

"Did you forget? We are soulbound. Tracey and I with Lord Longbottom. Hermione and Luna with Lord Potter. None of us are at the last stage in the binding. But emotions, love, concern run freely through the bonds. Their first thought in the morning and their last thought at night is our well-being."

"That's all well and good. but what does that have to do with having your lords loosen the death grip on the economy?"

Hermione had had enough. "What part of this do you not understand? She just told you. Our lord's primary concern stands before you."

A cry of, "Shut the mudblood up." Once more came from the back of the room.

"Why don't you come here and shut me up bitch? Our lords will keep you from having to fall to your knees and kissing Voldemort's hem. Or are you already past that?"

It was Luna's turn, "You stupid fucks."

"Lady Luna!" Griselda tried to admonish. "Your mother would be shocked to hear a young lady speak that way."

"Stop it. I know what she said here. I have the same gift and curse as she. But let us focus on Harry. Did you know the entire school owes him a life debt? If not the whole of, then the majority of it. As a second year he was reviled and called the heir of Slytherin. And all of that by those that owed him fealty! He killed a 60' basilisk in the Slytherin's secret chamber with a sword saving everyone." She turned to her sisters, "I'm done, girls. I can't talk to them anymore."

Tracey was the only one facing the head table. Few there knew why the other girls each faced a different direction, they were covering each other's back.

"You want answers? You want the trade restored? Then you do your job. Do you know how many times Luna has almost died? Just this year alone there have been numerous attacks on her, on Hermione. Do you know why he hasn't declared blood feud on those assholes? It's because Hermione and Luna are two of the nicest people there are. Pleading for the lives of the stupid, stupid children that keep attacking his ladies."

There was an angry susurrus of conversation that quickly stopped when Kittworth rapped the table. Daphne turned back for a moment, "You told Mrs. Clearwater how this was to the betterment of the magical world and all of its children. You've failed that utterly. How many of you know your children have been the victim of a controlling potion in their system all year? How many of you know that Voldemort possessed the DADA professor our first year? And once again Harry killed him? Did you know even while he was being called the heir of Slytherin he killed still another incarnation of Voldemort? Get your own houses in order before you accuse House Potter and House Longbottom of misdeeds. You come to us next time. Have some answers. Come as supplicants to your Lords."

They strode out side by side, heads held high. Hermione stopped and turned back, "Insult and vilify the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Longbottom to your heart's content. But imagine if you will two of the world's strongest mages armed with Sword of Gryffindor. Magical Britain would burn to the ground in a month."

The firestorm caused by Hermione's parting words wouldn't burn itself out for several minutes. The witches at the head table gave up trying to get the meeting back on track, at least for the moment. It allowed Percy to get caught up.

"Is that true? I mean the part about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"You didn't listen the past few summers?" Ginny looked almost hurt.

"I was possessed by Voldemort. Harry saved me. My first year. Malfoy snuck a cursed diary into my books and I was a stupid girl and wrote in it. All about my unrequited love for Harry Potter. And Voldemort wrote back and slowly took over my mind. Don't you remember?"

He blushed, remembering. He should have seen she was having trouble. Penny just squeezed his hand and indicated for Ginny to continue.

"And Ron's first year. Remember his story about getting hurt while playing chess? And the rest of the story he told about him saving everyone from Voldemort?"

"I knew he was telling a tall tale."

"Part of it is. Him saving everyone from Voldemort, that was Harry again, but Ron did get hurt playing chess, allowing Harry to get to Voldemort."

"You know you shouldn't say his name!"

"Why not? Will that keep him away? I'm known as a blood traitor just because I'm a friend of Harry's. Penny's a target too."

"But Potter is so arrogant. Even those girls are getting that way. Did you hear them snub the council?"

"Priss. You're already a better witch than I am."

He started to object but Ginny kept going. "I've been listening to you say theses things for a while now. Just what makes him arrogant? Or are you just parroting things everyone else is saying?"

About this time the ladies finally got control of the meeting. It took threats of expulsion but decorum finally reigned.

Lady Marchbanks vice rose first. "Amelia? Are you here Amy? What do you say to these charges?"

Amy stood and walked forward. Percy saw she was toned. Her years as an Auror left her scarred, but her fitness was plain to everyone. "I'm here Griselda. I heard everything those witches said, and as far as I can tell, they're all true."

Once again chatter rose as everyone had to speak to their neighbor about her pronouncement. A couple of gavel raps once more quieted everyone. Lady Kittworth took over. "Why are we just hearing about this?"

Amelia worded her answer carefully. "A lot of what you heard I got through secondary sources. It wasn't until Lords Potter and Longbottom received their Lordships that we were allowed into Hogwarts. Dumbledore insisted that Hogwarts was an entity unto itself because of its existence before the ministry."

"And Dumbledore insisting on no witch from the school being in the Witches Council is another way for him to control the information in and out of Hogwarts," Kittworth said disgustedly.

Amy agreed, "Probably. Minerva said he insisted from his first year as headmaster on that stipulation in the contracts."

Someone from the gallery yelled, "What does this have to do with our families starving?"

The gavel fell several more times, people yelling back and forth. Some wanting to hear what was going on at Hogwarts and others wanting to know how to get their economy going again.

Percy sat quiet and learned. He still had to answer Ginny's question to his own satisfaction. But that wasn't going to happen here.

Ginny smiled as Penny absentmindedly stroked Prissy... She would stop them before things got serious. But she could already see the new dynamic taking place. Her handling him while he sat quietly and leaned into her side.

"It wasn't until Lord Potter gave me permission to go to Hogwarts was a lot of this made plain. From my interviews, several things have been verified, but some of them are secondary sources, so they are not relevant in the courts."

Griselda asked, "What facts? What have you discovered?"

Percy sat and but instead of listening, he stared at the third witch at the table. She didn't look familiar, but at the same time, there was something about her.  
"Pay attention Prissy!" Ginny had no compunction about squeezing Miss Happy, hard! She added sotto voce, "You're lucky I didn't squeeze your bollocks! This is important."

Amy sighed, she didn't want to get into this here, but probably should have prepared for it. "What I've discovered interviewing several people, some of them sitting here among us, is Harry Potter has faced Voldemort at least four times. Incurring at least one life debt. Although a case could be made as Witch Lovegood stated for the whole or greater part of the school owing a life debt from the 60' basilisk. But that's neither here nor there. Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom wanted to declare blood feud on those that attacked their ladies. Coincidentally many of the recent attacks have been families that have sworn fealty to Potter and Longbottom. The four ladies managed to convince their lords not to do so because the vast majority of the school has been dosed with a potion called Antipathy. If anyone is not familiar with that particular potion, its name should be enough of an indicant as to what it does. That's why they blamed everything on the ladies and sires of the children. The girls have told me they wore jewelry which indicated if something is poisoned or not. They also mentioned how some," she paused so that everyone would know who she was speaking to, "not of the supposedly friendlier houses were also clear of the potion, being trained since birth to recognize and avoid it."

Griselda drilled down to the crux of the matter. "When you learned of this, whom did you tell? Did you try to flush this Antipathy from the students?" The third witch asked, "Your own niece goes to that school. Did you at least get her free of the potion?"

Amelia shook her head. "No. for several reasons. First of all, just as I reported; this is Hogwarts. I have very little authority there unless Potter, Longbottom, or Dumbledore authorize it. Since Dumbledore is the one most likely dosing everyone... It would be fruitless to flush everyone's system just to have them dosed again." She rubbed her tired eyes, "Oh and by the way, even the staff were dosed with the potion."

"But Albus is a great man!"

Now Percy thought he knew who the third witch was. She obviously wore some kind of glamour.

"Albus is a very powerful man, and I agree with you madam, at one time he was a great man. But now we have a situation normally out of my purview but is affecting all of magical Britain. I have no authority except for House Bones. And while not my liege lord, there is still a matter of an honor debt between us. They are greatly offended by the way my niece and all of her friends have treated him and the others. This is a mess, but not one for the DMLE to fix."

The witches talked for another hour without resolving anything. They could and sometimes did reign in other witches who were dangerous to their community. But they were mostly impotent when dealing with house politics. They made a strong recommendation to have their children checked by someone independent of Hogwarts and urged all the witches aligned with Potter and Longbottom to get with their husbands and to approach the young lords to resolve this quickly.

END FLASHBACK

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"I'm glad you came minister, Miss Umbridge. I have that information that you requested."

They went into Umbridge's office. "Dear little Priss. When it's just us girls you can call me Deloris."

"What's this Priss?"

She smiled and winked at Percy. "I've heard from a little owl that Priss is her temporary name until her wife and she picks a new one. I'm told that that is an important day for a new girl."

Cornelius patted Percy's hand as his mind whirled so fast he felt dizzy. He hadn't seen her at the Witch's Council and he knew Penny or Ginny wouldn't give her the time of day. {Shit, Shit! How did I get into this? If I tell them I don't want this then not only would it hurt Penny, but I would be fired and she would leave me and lose her spot on the Witch's Council. I'm well and truly buggered!}

"Well we're happy to help you," the politician said. "You've done a wonderful job while going through your transitioning."

{Transitioning? Morganna, Maeve, and The Morrigan. What the hell is that?}

"Oh, she's just starting that. Wait until Miss Penny has her dressing in some more feminine robes and makeup. I'm told her toenails are a lovely shade of pink."

Fudge chuckled, "Well you and the girls can take some time to discuss that. But you had that report for us. Didn't you sweetie?"

{Sweetie?} "Yes Minister. This is what I've discovered. Most of this is a matter of public record, it just took some time to ferret it out. This is not all encompassing but it does give us a better indication of why there are so many shortages these days. Again I want to stress that when we refer to 'cornering the market' in a given area, we are taking 80% or more. The Daily Prophet is a good example. Many own 2% or 5% but no one or no group owns any significant percentage of that. In fact, somehow the ministry owns 15% of the paper although that is technically against the law."

The two indicated for him to carry on. He gave them each a copy of his findings.

"This list isn't exhaustive, but it will give us an idea of the scope of it."

Longbottom & Greengrass: Plants and potions. Between the two families own upwards of 80% of the commercially available potion ingredients.  
Davis: 75% of the commercially available paper products. That includes both the parchment used here in the ministry and at Hogwarts and the bog rolls.  
Lovegood: Ink 95% of the available ink and paints is controlled by the Lovegood family.  
Bones: This is an interesting one. As recently as 20 years they were heavily involved with food production, vegetables, (along with Longbottom and Greengrass), but started to move away from that. Most of those concerns are now held by the Potter family. Along with a very large percentage of the real estate.  
Minister, there is a lot more as you can see. What's not listed are a lot of the processes that have been frozen, for a lack of a better term. For example, the food preservation processes used by the Abbott family. Another example, the owls are all procured from Black family. While the owls can be bought by families, the magic that enables them to find specific individuals is a Black family secret. So far Lord Black hasn't frozen that."

Deloris interjected, "He may not be aware of that. Azkaban does funny things to people."

"Do we know where he is?"

"We suspect that he is at the Potter's. But there are a half dozen Black residences he could be in as well."

The minister looked tired even though it was early. "Anything else Mrs. Clearwater?"

"Two things. First, and I don't have a lot of detail on this, but I'm told that all of the above families are investing in the muggle world heavily. Expanding their financial base. The last is more of a question. Were you briefed on Lord Potter and Longbottom's betrothed's meeting?"

Doris quickly intervened. "I briefed the minister about the last Witch's Council. See me later about that."

Her look was not unkind, but it was a dismissal and Percy knew it. He stood up to leave.

"Don't get the wrong idea Prissy. This is a good report. But anything dealing with the council should come from Deloris. We don't want our newest witch getting in trouble do we?"

Deloris stood and walked with him to the door she whispered into his ear. "You're not in trouble dear. Don't worry about it, but that's one of my duties." Her voice then added a bit of steel into it. "Just as a reminder, when you leave the room and every time I see you for the rest of the week, you turn and curtsey." Before she let him go she slapped his rear and pinched him hard. He jumped a little in surprise and pain but got the message. All of the ladies in the office saw him dip towards the minister. He could only color as all of the ladies tittered.

{Shit! I've got to talk to Penny. I don't know if I can keep this up.}


	24. Lavender learns to SHHH!

**I was unfortunately delayed by a back injury. First the pain was bad enough I couldn't sit at my desk. Then I broke down and went to see the doctor. I felt better after that, but I was so high I couldn't sit at my desk (and didn't care!)**

 **So I'm back now- I stopped this at 10k. Next chapter we'll have everyone meet Ronnie. And Sirius' trial.**

 **I received some feedback that I want to comment on. - Please remember - if you leave a comment as a guest- then I will not be able to answer you.**

 **Some thought that I was being unnecessarily hard on Percy. I don't think so. First of all in every story there has to be enough of a variety of characters to keep the stories different. If I portrayed everyone as JK did, then I might as well just tell you to reread her books. Percy in this story is very much like his brother Ron. But he is much smarter than Ron and is overly fond of rules and regulations. He up to the point the prank was played on him, only concerned with himself. Now he is though a unique method being forced to look at things differently.**

 **Also some were surprised the Witch's council was done in the nude. There are no sexual overtones there- at all - clothing is a type of armor and removing the armor is a way of "baring one's soul." The leading Percy/Priss around by his penis is as stated just showing dominance. I have no plans currently to do anymore scenes in that vein, but I will not entirely rule it out either.**

 **Finally- thank you all- I'm enjoying writing this and learning as I go. Please continue to share your thoughts with me- whether you agree or vehemently disagree.**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Astoria followed her nose. She had been invited by the voice. She was told go to the second floor, the back corridor and follow your nose. She thought it a prank at first. The Weasley's weren't the only jokesters in the castle. Then she heard voices. Slowing down, she took out her wand and moved slowly. Tory knew her sister thought that she had nothing but disdain for the triads and their work ethic. The truth was she was in awe of them. And very jealous of the way they all interacted and she felt left out. No matter how many times Neville tried to involve her in their lives. He was stealing her sister.

"I see you made it." Patty Boyle Seventh year Slytherin welcomed. "See, there are plenty of others here that are as fed up with Potter and Longbottom. Blood traitors, mudbloods, and half-bloods, the lot of 'em."

"Aren't you afraid of the castle telling them?"

Several snorted. "Nah. Like I told you, no one has heard the castle. Just them saying it. Plus there are ways of ensuring privacy." The pretty blonde Slytherin pointed to the corners of the expanded room.

Astoria saw where runes had been carved. The runes glowed with an unnatural blue light. Continuing her examination, she saw every house represented as well as plenty of people from the other schools as well. She spied Bruno sitting being tended to by an elf as he ate from a large plate of food. He had been released from the hospital for over a week. Talk said he had nearly died. He looked fine now though. There were wild rumors in the snake pit that Bruno had told everyone that Potter had secretly helped his bond mate and the house of Bruno was going to move against Potter for the affront.

"Grab a seat. I can hear your stomach rumbling from over here." Boyle still wore her used car sebaceous smile. "We have plenty of food and we are served like the masters and mistresses we are. Dumbledore is too soft on his elves. We are the pinnacle of evolution. Everyone should serve us!" Her eyes held the light of a true believer as she spoke with fervor.

There were plenty of happy voices joking around. As a half dozen beleaguered house elves "popped" around trying to serve anyone before being beaten too severely. They were dressed in filthy rags and pillow cases. One filthy recently beaten elf was only dressed in a loin cloth. Just looking at him made her want to cry.

Patty poured some wine into a crystal goblet for the little girl. "So tell me," she began conversationally. "Where did your sister go this past weekend?"

Distracted by the rich food, the carnival atmosphere, and her first taste of the sweet wine, the little girl didn't realize she was being pumped for information.

"Probably Potter Manor, they've been trying to spend time there. I know that's where Harry went when he was hurt last week."

"Really? How did Potter get hurt?"

Suddenly embarrassed, as people stopped talking to listen to her. She didn't want to be the center of attention. "I'm not sure. Something about giants."

The wine was very sweet. Mom and Daddy never let her have more than one glass and this glass didn't seem to empty and she was suddenly very thirsty, not that she noticed. The rich food after several meals of soup and sandwiches, all made her very sleepy. She woke hours later in her bed with a bad headache.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Once more Daphne left her with silent tears, her little sister was mad at her again. She missed her and didn't know how to breach the expanding gulf between them.

Astoria was aghast. She couldn't remember anything after eating and drinking. Since she was old enough to listen, her mother had insisted that she never lose control of herself. She had heard all of the stories and her mother was most insistent that she adheres to her instructions. She remembered the details of several blood feuds all started in furor over a woman's purity. Bride price's or dowry's changing because of it. Astoria just hugged her knees and cried.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Elizabeth the Second rubbed her tired eyes. She had for many years tried her level best to promote equity. No matter how hard she tried there was always an aggrieved party. Someone was always going to be unhappy, no matter what she did. She learned a long time ago not to worry overmuch about injured feelings though. As long as she knew she had done her level best to ameliorate issues, then she was able to move on.

She wasn't sure she had done her best, well over a decade ago, when a peer of the realm was left in the hands of abusers. The fact that she didn't know anything about him being a peer was beside the point. That was no excuse. She vaguely remembered hearing about a baby surviving a tragedy to the rest of the family and being raised by relatives. Somehow that baby had been instrumental in resolving an insurrection.

"If I understand you correctly. Once more this group raises their head, and once more this baby, ... now a young man acts to save us."

"That's right mum. He, along with his friend and their betrothed responded to save my family and me last week. Introduced me to the Goblin Ambassador, and offered themselves as surety, and then they offered 'their wands' to resolve the current situation.

She placed her glasses back on and took another sip of her tea. "I've dealt with the Goblins before. Warrior bankers if I remember correctly. They can be very testy. I also remember the last time these terrorists ran about. We had thought them defeated the last time."

"Apparently not. The leader of the terrorists, one Voldemort was not destroyed as everyone thought, he is some kind of ghost and is now gathering resources."

"And this," she paused to read the notes again. "Potter and Longbottom are going to stop him?"

John Major had a good working relationship with her majesty. Although she and Thatcher butted heads frequently, they respected each other. He inherited and did his best to keep the same working relationship. He knew what he was going to say next was going to upset her, but weary is the head... and all of that. "Yes, Mum. According to the Minister OF Magic Fudge. One of them is fated to finally defeat him."

"That is Minister For Magic!"

He nodded. He had mentioned that to him. And a second time when the title came up again. But Fudge had given him a "You're just a helpless muggle way beyond your depth" look and soldiered on. "Interestingly enough, both of the young men in question felt that Dumbledore, he is their headmaster, as well as several other positions of authority in their community, and to a lesser extent, Fudge was as big of a threat as Voldemort."

"Indeed? I had met him once many years ago. As I remember he was very... colorful. It made an impression."

John nodded, and more to himself but was overheard answered, "That may be one reason he does it."

"Apparently," he continued. "He is according to the group, doing his level best to keep the wizarding world in the 19th century."

"You mean the 20th century, don't you?"

"No mum. The 19th. The average wizard has no idea the technology the rest of humanity has and looks down on the rest of us. He has a large following in that world so the dichotomy between their world and ours grows larger every day."

"Very interesting." She motioned to her social secretary who was at her hip in a moment's time. "We wish to meet these lords. I believe the best time will be during the Easter holiday." She looked into her calendar as both Mr. Major and Marjorie her social secretary made notes of their own. We will be at Balmoral by then will we not?"

"Yes, mum," the well dressed middle aged lady answered.

"Did you wish to include the fiancé's and their families?" They each have two."

She looked over the top of her glasses. "Two?"

"Yes, apparently it's a magic thing."

"Oh, this shall be exciting. We shall have them stay in Craigowan Lodge." She smiled for the first time today, amused at her next thought. "The more the merrier. Charles will be so jealous, Di will be beside herself, and Harry, William, and Charles will be begging me to find a way to make it legal for them as well."

By the next week, she would know everything she needed to. Including whether the titles were extant or attainted she thought as she made some notes in her journal.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Albus Dumbledore was pleased. He cared not that his school reneged on the carefully crafted contracts. The lack of quick resolution to this incident would further impede relations between the English and the rest of the European community. Which was one of the stated reasons for reintroducing the Triwizard Tourney. He also cared not whether the bellies of the children were underfed. The headmaster of Durmstang being a death eater even furthered his plans. Everything he did was for the greater good after all.

No Albus was happy because the children were ready to revolt. All it was going to take is one more little push, and a word would be said, then a spell cast, then someone getting seriously hurt. And he didn't care who. All were pawns in his game and all expendable. Even if one of the two knights got injured or worse, ... he still had a spare. If it was one of the bond mates, better still. The little sluts were worthless to him. Anyone of the four could die. He would publically shed many a tear but privately exalt in another step forward. The fact that either or both of the two knights would become unhinged at the loss was immaterial. Just point the weapon in the right direction and let everything play out. The two remaining bond mates could remain alive for months, or even years before descending into madness and then death. Leaving Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore once more the pinnacle of magicals everywhere. And then he would oh so gently explain why the half-bloods and mudbloods just had to keep their place. He would once more be their savior! Then certain things would be said, and they would pray to him even before he died. Let Merlin top that! His eyes glazed over as he reveled in the fantasy.

It was breakfast and once more the schools were gathered to eat whatever was left. The elves worked hard at finding food. More than one wrung their ears and hands in frustration at the lack of food for their charges. They searched far and wide for nuts and berries, but it had been a cold hard winter and most of everything was gone. A few had even pilfered some food, they of course had immediately punished themselves. They knew better to tell Bossman he would have to inform Professor Beardman Goatface, and that could earn them clothes.

The six came down together. The grumbling at their presence growing daily. The few people brave enough to speak in their defense pointed out they ate the same as everyone else.

However the detractors, and there were always detractors. Pointed out that they could afford pizza every night. Everyone glossed over the dinner the other night. When the Hogwarts elves delivered a huge amount of pizzas to everyone. But even those willing to defend Potter and Longbottom had to stop before the grumbling and growling children grew angrier. There was no need to poke the wasp's nest.

Harry was disgusted. These people didn't know the meaning of hungry. The Dursley's sometimes went a week before feeding him. And then he had to thank his uncle profusely or it would be another week before he ate. No these kids weren't starving. They were hungry, but not starving. They had food, just not as much or the variety that they wanted. No, the magical world had lost its appeal. If he had his way he would forgo it altogether. But his mates and his friends were a part of it and deserved his support even if he wasn't quite as gallant about it as he might have been.

The doors of the main hall had been closed at the headmaster's direction. His reasoning was the sound would be kept in and the angry muttering would echo causing even more discontent.  
He kept his smile even as the doors were thrown open. Just the sight of the people in the group had him realizing that one of his ploys was ending. He was content, however, it had been so easy and caused so much ...mischief. Raising his star and tweaking the noses of the upstart lordlings.

He stood up. "Welcome. Welcome, all. I see Matron Longbottom, Madam Bones, Lord Brown. and many other distinguished guests. What can Hogwarts do for you today?"

Madam Bones took it upon herself to answer. "Headmaster. The houses associated with Potter, Longbottom, Davis, Greengrass, Lovegood, and Black have brought enough foodstuffs for at least three days. Even now our elves along with Hogwarts are preparing breakfast and it should be ready in a few short minutes."

This was met with a loud roar of approval, as almost everyone, including the six, rose and applauded.

She let the commotion die before continuing, "Following breakfast, we will need to have a meeting with Lords Potter and Longbottom and their ladies. As well as all of our children."

He looked apologetic, "Oh. I'm afraid we all have classes. We having been missing many of those of late so I'm afraid we'll have to reschedule that meeting." He knew that delay most likely wouldn't work, but it didn't cost anything to try.

"You don't get it do you, Albus? We are not asking for permission. This is critical house business. If you refuse us hospitality, then we will all take our children out of school and return them when we are through."

"Of course Paulus. Please calm yourself. Hogwarts will be happy to accommodate you, Lord Brown. I'm sure there is a classroom or two large enough."

"One room Albus," Augusta punctuated with an upraised finger in case he was suddenly deaf.

"Yes, we'll get the elves right on that. Why don't you join us here at the head table? We can lengthen it to accommodate all."

"We spoke of this," Amelia was once more the spokeswoman. "We don't get enough time with our children as it is. Thank you, but we'll all be sitting with our heirs."

The cheer from that information drew almost as much applause as the announcement of the breakfast.

There were a lot of happy faces as breakfast ended. The elves long used to working quickly had the food appearing almost as fast as the kids took it and devoured it. There was plenty for all, even the fruits and pastries favored by the Continentals. The heavy English breakfast still unpalatable for most.

The headmaster was happy to lead them to a large space on the second floor. The kids vaguely remembered it being just another unused classroom, but the wonderful Hogwarts elves quickly repurposed it.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Madam Bones said outside of the classroom. "I think we can take it from here."

Putting on his most obsequious manner, "I would like to offer my assistance in the resolution of this matter. Lords Potter and Longbottom are still very young and could benefit from my years of expertise."

"Thank you, Headmaster. We'll muddle through without you," Neville couldn't hide the smirk from his face. While Harry looked at the aged man with disdain.

"The kids have been doing fine without your assistance Albus. Thank you for showing us the room and your offer, but this is for allied houses only."

He really didn't think he would get an invite. But he did want to get his wand inside the door, which he just managed to do before it closed on him.  
Everyone took their seats. They had divided themselves into two camps. Neville and Harry sitting in the middle of a long table with Hermione and Luna to Harry's right and Tracey and Daphne to Neville's left. The rest of the adults spread out down the table. Harry did a quick head count. There was a total of 18 adults sitting across from them. Some of them obviously together, for example, Lord and Lady Patil sat together. On the other side of the table, Madam Bones sat next to Lord Brown, and then Lord Perks with his wife and Lord and Lady Patil. The children were all in seats more or less behind their parents. There were few smiling faces in the room.

"Are we all here?" Bones asked not really expecting an answer. "Then why don't we begin?"

"Hold a minute Madam," Daphne said standing and pulling her wand. "We need to secure the room." She then raised her voice and looked at some of the students sitting in the chairs. "What's said in this room is private and not to be shared with others." Her gaze made it plain who she referred to. She and Hermione began to cast charm after charm sealing the room from prying eyes and ears.

Seeing the charms they were using Madam Bones added a couple of her own. "Good idea. There are some that are much too interested in our affairs. Finishing she once more resumed her seat. "Are we ready then?" Expecting her question to be rhetorical.

"A moment madam," Harry answered opening his eyes. He had been meditating since walking in here. The sight of so many that had assaulted his girls had him edgy. "There's one more thing that needs to be done." He spoke to the air, "Dobby!"

The elf "popped" in wearing his uniform.

"Whats cans I doos for the great Lord Harry Potter!"

Dobby's enthusiasm always brought a smile to his face. "Dobby please seal the room from house elf spying."

Bones' monocle dropped in surprise. She had never even considered such a thing.

"There already bees an elf hidey hiding here."

Several conversations broke out in surprise. "Do you need me to call another elf to help?"

Dobby's smile was an indulgent one, like a parent for a favorite, but dim child. "No. I bees Dobby Potter. Just one moment Master Harry." There was plenty of rustling and "snaps" and a "crack" or two. Dobby reappeared with a thoroughly disheveled and contrite looking elf. "This be Titus. He be elf to Goatman Beardface."

Harry spoke to the frightened elf. "Tell your master that I will ignore his affront this time."

"Thank you, Dobby. Seal the room after you get him out."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The two sides sat and faced one another. The girls had made it plain, the guys would obviously have to talk but they were to let the ladies do most of it. This wasn't something that was arbitrarily decided by them, but as with everything else discussed as a group. Whether this was a by-product of the bonds, or just a "guy" thing. (They theorized it was both most likely.) But both Neville and Harry were having an increasingly difficult time of keeping their composure. The longer they felt the girls were in danger, the angrier they became. Since they didn't have a target they could physically attack, the guys remained frustrated.

Amelia had just opened her mouth to start when Harry beat her to the punch. He stood and growled, "You are here to observe. Be silent!" His ire was directed to both Lavender and Parvati. Since they had sat down they had begun to whisper and giggle. In the best of times, it was distracting. Now, it was beyond rude.

"You two are a perfect example of why we are here. You assault my betrothed in the loo, call her a mudblood, and infer that she had somehow beguiled me! If you were males you would have died that day." He spoke to the other heirs and heiresses. "Take that as a word of warning. Unless you're a lord or lady direct, you are to be silent."

He regained his seat and then looked at the adults arrayed across from them. "Those two are by no means the only ones guilty of such affronts. Hermione and I are the newest to this world, but we are learning our roles. Apparently, you have all failed in your duties to educate those that follow." His eyes almost glowed with intensity. Hermione grabbed his hand and Luna stood and went behind Harry and bent over whispering in his ear. They didn't want either of the guys getting angrier and losing all control.

"Our lords are justifiably upset. I would be remiss if I didn't tell you that Lord Longbottom feels the same."

A quick glance at Neville showed him at first blush to be calm and collected, but Bones had been "reading" people for a long time. The knuckles of his right hand were white, his brow was furrowed as if in concentration.

"It's the contention of Lords Longbottom and Potter, that they are not responsible for the comportment of your charges. It is not their duty to keep your get free from potions and spells. They are happy to help all who ask for assistance, but your children are your responsibility," Tracey finished. Many of the adults looked embarrassed and or angry.

"We need a minute my lords," Paulus Brown said. Several small privacy wards went up as these incidents were discussed.

` **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Things were changing in the snakepit. Draco smiled at his own folly. He remembered how bold and brash he had been. So certain of everything in the pureblood agenda. So committed to furthering his head of houses vision. All of it dedicated to Lord Voldemort. Then Potter, an ill-bred half-blood, with no redeeming social values dressed as a vagrant refused,... refused his offer of alliance. Certainly, he would get the better of this half-blood who associated with mudbloods and blood traitors. For the longest time, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to be a blood traitor. It was plainly obvious that magic itself had made the family poor in retribution for their departure from the natural order of things. He looked at himself in the mirror. He missed the naiveté of youth, but at the same time would not go back to it. Not an adult yet, he was now certain of his path. One he forged himself with his eyes wide open, instead of the blinders imposed by his father.

The more things change in Slytherin house, the more they stayed the same. Instead of being coddled by an evil head of house, the Slytherins now had to rely on themselves. There were many that displayed cunning. There was still plenty that couldn't even spell it. Draco now considered himself in the former category. Even though he would have taken an oath believing he had been the whole time.

Pansy and he had been very careful on how they operated amongst their peers. Many were uncertain as to their allegiance. The fact that Goyle and Crabbe no longer followed him everywhere was telling in some eyes. But Draco and Pansy were quick to point out, they rather enjoyed each others company and two extra guys were very ... limiting.

It was actually Pansy that had gotten the latest piece of news. She had overheard a couple of the sixth and seventh years talking. In Slytherin fashion, one hinted in gossip that certain things had been done to one of Longbottom's whores.

Warding his room every way he could from spying, scrying, and outright assaults. He took a deep breath and spoke to the air, feeling very foolish as he did so. "Hogwarts. I need to get a message to Lord Longbottom. It's very important."

The individual conferences were breaking up. No one looked happy. Irrespective of the door being sealed, a black snake slithered from underneath it. Padma Patil who shed tears for her sister and her sister's friend was the first to notice it and screamed. Harry was impressed with Madam Bones reaction. Maybe as fast as his own. His first smile of the day as the thought of a duel between the two of them.

"Hold your wands. This is a Hogwarts messenger. It won't harm anyone unless it's attacked."

Everyone watched as the snake slithered up the table leg and down its surface. Everyone expected it to stop in front of Harry, including Harry. But it continued and slithered up Neville's arm and began to whisper in his ear.

His visage grew even grimmer. He turned to Harry. "This is family business. Do you and the girls mind if you take over here? This is important."

"Glad to Nev. We've got it. Call me if you need something."

Neville signaled to Lord and Lady Greengrass and another privacy ward went up.

After a protracted minute, the privacy screen came down. "Please forgive us, we have an urgent family emergency. Lord Potter and Lord Black will be here." Neville stood up with his girls and Lord and Lady Greengrass and Lord and Lady Davis and finally Matron Longbottom. They quickly dispelled the locking and privacy charms. Hermione and Luna put them back up while Harry took out the small mirror from Hermione's ubiquitous bag. Enlarged it and propped it on the table facing the assembled guests and children.

"Sirius Black," he called to the mirror.

He had been expecting their call. A moment later he appeared. "Lord Potter, ladies. Is everyone here?"

"That's Sirius Black!" Lavender nearly screamed.

"Were you not told to be silent?" Luna chastised. Too long had the castle been used to the "dreamy, soft" voice of Luna.

Lavender was immediately reminded of the duel that absolutely destroyed an internationally ranked dueler. Without breaking a sweat. She had only just recently stopped crying but began once again. Horrified that she had embarrassed her house yet again. Her sire and dame turned a baleful eye on her.

"Our apologies Lord Potter, Lord Black, and ladies. Our daughter will be silent. As part of her punishment, she is forbidden to speak unless it is to answer a direct question until the next new moon." As he spoke, he pulled his wand, channeled a good bit of magic into it, and intoned, "As I command, so mote it be!"

The light that emanated from his wand traveled to the girl who still hid her face in her hands. The family magic covered her, she looked up in surprise at the strange feeling. She didn't try to speak though and just rehid her face while Parvati and Padma rubbed her back consolingly.

"I believe that further remonstrance is needed, however. The children are embarrassed now but later in the evening, they may be tempted," Lord Patil started. "Therefore, As Lord of the Patil family. I forbid my daughters from communicating with her both orally and in written form until the next new moon. As I command, so mote it be!"

He too had pulled his wand and channeled magic into it. With his spell, the light divided into two and settled on both Patil girls. They each appeared discomfited.

"That was well done," Sirius spoke to everyone. "Even I, as isolated as I am have heard of these two. And don't think that Harry or the girls have complained either. I have my sources there in Hogwarts like many of you do. Apparently, I am one of the few paying attention. Before we start, Amy after this is done, stay with us a moment longer please." Seeing her nod he continued, "Good. Let's begin. We're going to start with specific instances that you may not be aware of, and then we are going to speak on fixing this mess you've caused."

A voice or two rose in protest but stopped on their own. They didn't need to be humbled like the girls were. In this forum, if your liege lord said you're at fault, then you keep silent until you can convince him in private.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It wasn't so much that the small party walked to the dungeon. It was more of a forced march. The kids left the elder Greengrass' behind, and that was okay. Lord and Lady Greengrass decided to let them vent some of their frustration. Not that they weren't angry and frustrated as well. But now one of their babies was violated? Heads will roll.

He didn't remember pulling his wand. There were a bunch of Students either just entering or leaving the Slytherin entrance. The last one closed the entrance intentionally in front of the enraged Neville.

"You're not allowed in there Longbottom," a sixth year said. He didn't ever remember talking to him before.

"Just stay out of the way and you won't be hurt." He looked to the door. "Open."

A few of the students began to laugh but stopped suddenly when the door did open. Naturally, curious everyone followed.

Draco was in one of the chairs. Everyone more or less designated it his chair since he used it so much. It was to the point that even a few upper years would move when he came in. That always gave him a private smile.

"Oh, I see the squib is back. Returned your ladies to us did you? Finally realized they are too good for you blood traitor?"

"Shut up Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your inane narration."

"Ooh too bad little Lord all put out. His girls don't like him anymore."

By this time the students, as well as the two adults, had entered the common room followed closely by Professor Sinestra, alerted by one of the snakes.

"One more word out of you Malfoy and you will join the portraits on the wall." He turned to his girls. "Why don't you go and see her. I've got this. If anyone gets in your way, hurt them."

"Lord Longbottom! You may certainly not hurt anyone. Lord or not these are my demesnes. That's 20 points from Gryffindor and three nights detention!"

"I'll go with the girls Aurora. You have your hands full." As Lady Greengrass disappeared down the hallway with Daphne and Tracy.

"Aww, poor squiby has detentions."

"What did I tell you Malfoy?" Without another word he gestured, using his wand because they were in front of witnesses, and Draco hung on the wall.

"My father will hear of this Longbottom. He will demand reparations."

"As will we," Lord Greengrass said speaking for the first time. "Your actions here do not speak well about the house of Malfoy. Insulting a lord of an ancient and noble house. I hope your father's pockets are deep Scion Malfoy."

"Much deeper than yours. Why don't all of you blood traitors just leave? Your stench is almost too much to bear."

About that time the girls came out with a crying Astoria. No one said a word. The atmosphere in the room became much heavier. Everyone expected Malfoy to say something else but he was silent as well.

Neville wanted to have the last word. "When I find out what happened, and you can believe that I will, then a full accounting will come due."

Too upset to speak further, he left firmly closing the common room entranceway behind him. As he did, Draco slid down to wall. In almost no time at all the Slytherin children pretended they hadn't been afraid, as everyone dissected every nuance of every conversation. Their own thoughts and speculations spoken aloud told Draco everything he needed on who stood where.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"We're agreed then?" No one was happy. There was never any chance that anyone was going to leave here with a smile on their face. But it was a much-needed meeting. And Sirius was the perfect one to lead it. The kids had always planned on bringing him into the meeting. The sudden departure of the Greengrass' just accelerated that. Everyone was called accountable for their actions. McMillian's belief that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin was mentioned, as well as his public apology. So too Hannah's initial support, and then her wavering under pressure from her house mates. There were plenty of people not in the meeting that would be receiving missives from Lord Black and Lord Greengrass. Just like everyone else, they would demand public apologies and reparations or continue to face further increasing interdiction of goods and services associated with those houses.

"You can expect owls from Tonks and Tonks. They represent us and will be coordinating everything. But beginning tomorrow, all restrictions, all businesses and anything else that has been impacted shall be reopened. Once more, we will be operating under good faith. We have had friendly relations with some of you for hundreds of years. It would be a shame to make it purely a business arrangement."

Everyone stood and the adults all needed to have a private word, all of them beginning with something like, "We unreservedly apologize both for our child and our failure to direct them properly. There was a lot of bowing and curtseying from all quarters. Lavender tried to say something and her hand went to her throat when she forgot. Still furious with her, they turned their backs on her.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Albus almost ran to the entrance hall. Several suits of armor and portraits had given him a blow by blow.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass. I am glad I caught you. I just received a report that Miss Greengrass is injured. Come. It's much quicker to Pomphrey and she is the best mediwitch in England."

"No thank you, Headmaster. Poppy is very good, but she is not ours. We will take her to our family practitioner." Her tone made it clear that they would brook no interference with their decision.

"At least tell me what exactly is wrong. I need to launch an investigation and report to the governors."

"Headmaster. This is a family affair. We are taking all of our children now," Lord Greengrass was just as firm as his wife. "We will owl or floo you and let you know when they will return."

"But Mr. Longbottom has missed many classes. If he misses much more he will have to repeat the year."

The triad snorted. "Yeah, like that will happen," Daphne answered.

He wanted to continue, but suddenly there were more parents removing their children for an undetermined amount of time.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Amy, thank you for staying."

"Siri, you know I should be arresting you right now."

"Dumbledore and the Minister literally have just a day or two to send the notices out. I'm certain the truth shall see me free at the Wizengamot meeting."

"You know I am too."

"Let's cut to the chase Siri, is this where you two chew a bit of my arse?"

"No this is the bit where we figure out how to best help the House of Bones."

It was just the three of them Sirius, Amelia, and Harry at the table. Two lords of Ancient and Nobles house, and the regent of the third. Since all of this had been preplanned, Hermione and Luna went and sat on either side of a very distraught Susan Bones. She didn't hide her face, she had tired of that. Her Aunt had rightfully chastised the pretty young redhead.

She would always remember her aunt saying in a quiet voice, "I have never been as disappointed with you, as I am now. You have the right to like or dislike whomever you choose. You do not have the right to act in a manner that embarrasses our house. I taught you better than that."

She had tried to reason with her aunt, "But he's a cheater. Everything he does is for the betterment of his ego."

"I gave you a clue when I came to the school with the Unspeakable. At that time you told me you hated him, everyone hates him."

"That's because everyone does! Except his sluts."

That was not the only sound of flesh striking flesh heard in that room. Normally hitting children, especially teenagers, was a rare thing in the magical world. However, now was not the time to give her a potion and to gently remonstrate with her. Actions have consequences and Susan needed to see that and see it now.

"Voldemort isn't hated as much as Potter is. Doesn't that tell you something?" Her voice had rose trying to drive the point home.

"What I'm feeling isn't my feelings?"

She shook her head negatively. "No. But your words are your own. And not that it is any of your business, but I have it on good authority that all of those girls are still pure. You and I will be having a long talk this evening. For now, I expect you to sit down, be silent and pay attention. Do not put yourself in the position for Lord Potter to focus on you as he did those other girls. Tell me you understand what I am saying."

"Yes, Auntie. I understand completely. I am to sit and observe and not further disgrace the House of Bones."

The pretty red head looked to the girls on either side of her. "You must hate me."

They each shook their heads, but Luna answered. "No. We don't have enough energy to hate everyone who wronged us. But we are fed up with everyone. If it wasn't for this tournament Harry would have told Magical Britain to go screw itself and left everything to Voldemort and the Death Eaters."

"He would do that to us?" Already feeling righteous indignation over the thought.

"Why would he want to stay?" Hermione's voice was firm, almost hard and unyielding. "Every place he goes he's called a liar and a cheat. Then next week he's everyone's hero and then the new month rolls in and he's the next dark lord."

Luna took up the talk, "but that's not the worst of it for Harry or Neville. No matter how hard they try, they can't completely protect us. Do you know just how many assaults, how many epithets, and how much danger we've been in, just this year?"

Hermione took up the twin speak, but for once words failed her, "No we don't hate you. We... nothing you."

Susan's eyes went wide with some realization of what these girls felt. She remembered how it felt to be alone. Only having Hannah as a sometimes visitor through the long days and nights without "auntie."

Harry watched Amelia. At first glance, she appeared calm. But there was a tightening around the lips and a hardness of the eyes. "You know, everything I know about the culture we are in, I've learned in the last 10 months. So If I get something wrong, it's most likely ignorance." Seeing her nod he continued, "Among the first things I was told, is that the ancient and nobles houses set up the Wizengamot and still pretty much direct Magical Britain."

"That's true."

"But then why do I see such a weak minister pushing around a regent of an ancient and noble house?"

Sirius, added his two knuts in, "It's true Amy. That' the way it was when we were kids."

She kept her voice low, she kept in control. "But you weren't there were you Siri? Frank and Alice for all practical purposes are gone." She looked at Harry, "and James and Lily passed. The Greengrass' were marginalized, the Davis' is our only friend. The House of Bones lacks teeth." She had started talking with her peers, but her vision changed as she looked at yesterday and remembered. However she regained her focus and her voice once more grew hard, "They knew they had us. 'The Great Alliance,' a bright shining moment, gone. And I'm not sure we can bring it back."

Harry watched her, he saw the pain there. "What did they do to you, Amelia? They killed the Potter's, effectively killed the Longbottom's, killed and then framed The Black." Harry was referring to Sirius Great Uncle, The Black. He continued, "I'll tell you the truth, at first Hermione thought I was a conspiracy nut, looking for things that weren't there, but she's slowly coming over to my view of things."

Hermione looked up at the mention of her name. She whispered just loud enough for the other two girls to hear. "Listen to this. This is important. I used to be as you, believing in the great Albus Dumbledore. I always believed Harry, he just needs to get more proof."

"These are not in any particular order. When I have more information I'll develop a timeline. But for the moment I want to reiterate, I don't have enough proof. If I had I already would have taken more direct action. I'll start with myself and then we'll look at some of the other families in the Great Alliance. First, my parents made a will, which Albus WAS a witness to, that both listed Sirius as my godfather, via the godfather ritual and also specifically stated that I was not to be sent to the Dursley's. The families listed were all Alliance families. And you remember how that worked out. Then as my," he made quotes in the air with his fingers, "magical guardian, he never once checked on me despite the deprivations I suffered. I still haven't seen any of my mail from that period. And before I forget, the reasons my parents left Potter manor in the first place is very murky. Leaving a place of almost impenetrable wards for those of a shack supposedly under a fidelius."

"But let's switch to Neville," he continued. "Very similar in many respects. Except this time, they didn't leave the wards. Instead, the wards were changed. And the ministry got there just a few moment's too late. And before I forget, Dumbledore had visited just that morning and shut himself inside Uncle Frank's office for almost an hour and left. To this day, no one knows what happened inside the office. It is believed by Augusta, that Frank was told to lower the war wards to the normal ones. Much easier to subvert. And despite how Frank was raised, Neville was raised to be timid. It was only magic acting to protect itself that he had a dramatic change and is now a worthy Lord Longbottom."

Sirius took up the tale, "and you know most of what happened to me, Amy. Tossed into Azkaban without a trial, again Albus Dumbledore should have prevented it. Or at the very least, the Wizengamot never heard a whisper of it. And I know this because we checked all of the minutes. We're just covering the basics, I don't want to lay out the whole sordid tale right now, because just as the kid says we don't know it all yet. What we want to know, is why you let Fudge and Dumbledore push you around? Why do you let the next Lady Bones live with that potion in her?" He changed his pitch, "Amy." He locked eyes with her, "What hold does he have on you?"

She looked guilty, peering over her shoulder to see if Susan was paying attention. Her shoulders slumped in defeat when she saw the three girls sitting silently. "It's not generally known but House Bones is nearly destitute."

Susan's sharp intake of breath alerted Amelia that she was indeed paying attention. She peered over her shoulder and spoke to the girl. I've been trying my best to fix this, but no matter what I do more and more business interests of Bones are failing. And loans made by our family are coming due, and merely paying the interest isn't doing anything except delaying the inevitable."

She turned back to Siri and Harry, "Fudge and Dumbledore hold the loans now. But these loans were set up back in the 1960's right before Charlus reformed the alliance." She turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry sweetie. I was going to tell you everything this summer. Your grandfather and great grandfather made some bad business decisions and Bones has been bleeding since then. Except for matters of law, every time I go against those two they hint they are going to present this information to the Wizengamot. They 'allow' us to pay the minimum on the loans and hint that if House Bones doesn't follow their lead, they will show our insolvency and we will lose the Ancient status."

"Which would put you in the same boat as the Weasley's," Sirius finished.

"We can't have that, we need the families we have now in order to fix this," Harry added, more to himself than anything else. He pulled out a calligraphy pen and parchment and began writing. "Madam Bones," he paused and looked at her. "Do you know what clan the Bones goblin belongs to?"

"She shook her head. "Traditionally the Bones family does not have to close a relationship with Goblins. We have a less than stellar history with them," She almost looked apologetic and added, "We don't treat them bad, we just don't interact with them."

"Probably a mistake," Harry said bluntly. "Here's the guy you are trusting with the family fortune and he literally holds the future of House Bones in his hands, and you treat him like an employee, or worse? Did you know that Dumbles is in the pocket of the Gravel Clan? If that is where your goblin is, it's a wonder you still have any gold at all."

"What are you writing Harry?" Sitting in while on a mirror call was great, but you couldn't see the little details.

Before he could answer, there was a packing at the door. "Get that will you Luna love? That's Hedwig coming for a delivery."

Luna opened the door after removing the charms and let Hedwig fly in. She was sure to close the door and reapply the privacy charms once more before sitting down.

Confused, Susan asked, "When did he call for her?"

"Oh, he didn't. Hedwig just knows when Harry is writing a letter and comes to him."

She shook her head, still trying to process it. "That's not normal."

"That's our Harry," Hermione said. "Sometimes I think he loves her more than us."

"That's not true!" Harry said still writing his letter. But he stage whispered to Hedwig, "Yes, it is. Don't tell the girls!" He already began to feel better. He got a lot off his chest and expected his girls to be given the respect due them. Not as the next Lady Potter or Black, just as ladies.

The girls smiled, they knew how their Harry felt about them. Even Hedwig laughed as she "preked," and then nibbled a finger appreciatively.

Harry put the pen down. "Okay. So the honorable thing to do here is to help House Bones. We need to pay off all of the debts and have the required assets on hand to prove profitability."

Amelia froze at the thought, she knew off the top of her head just how much she needed. With what little free time she had; much of it was looking through the "books," hoping to find a way out of the jungle. She nearly ruined everything when she asked, "And what will this largess cost the House of Bones?"

Harry immediately stood his face mottled with anger, the burgeoning good mood evaporated as the morning fog with a scorching sun.

Sirius' voice demanded attention, "Scion Black! Sit and reign in your temper!" He knew he really didn't have the authority to do that there, since the three of them were there as Heads of House. But he had hoped he would get Harry's attention.

Harry's retort died before he could give it life. His lips were a thin line, obviously angry. Even Hedwig's feathers were suddenly ruffled. She appeared ready to attack along with her master.

"Heir Black was going to suggest the House Potter fully fund this by itself. But that would be a disservice to The Alliance. I propose that each of the alliance members pony up an equal amount. This will ensure that each of them members are on the same footing. The only payback I propose is if and when another of our Brother or Sister houses in the Alliance is in trouble, you or your descendants aid them as you are aided."

Amelia didn't need long to work through it. She knew the Alliance was at its core more honorable than any others. She glanced over at Susan who quickly nodded her head.

It was quickly determined that each of the four houses would supply Bones with 750,000 galleons. Mollified Harry wasn't going to ask for any kind of written agreement, but Amelia insisted on at least an oath continued friendship one house to another.

"The only fly in the ointment is if Dumbles cottons on to what we're doing, he'll take steps immediately. This has to happen today."

Amelia agreed and included a written note to Bloodbringer, requesting that he forward to the proper goblin that a complete examination of all House Bones accounts be quickly initiated. Harry in his letter apologized if he was violating established guidelines, but explained he didn't trust any except those that Bloodbringer trusted. Meanwhile, Sirius had contacted everyone the Longbottom's and Greengrass'.

"Be careful Hed. You know I don't trust that whiskered wanker."

She preked and barked and quickly nuzzled his cheek. "Okay. I won't tell you how to do your job. Just be careful and quick. Remember, no one but Bloodbringer."

Amelia felt better than she had in a long time. There was now hope for the House of Bones, and maybe, just maybe for Magical Britain.

A very much humbled Susan dipped and in a soft voice said, "Thank you, Harry."

He turned a baleful eye on her, "Oh so now it's Harry. Now I'm a good guy? Save it Bones. I did it for The Alliance. If you want to know the truth, I voted against the Alliance. But Neville and the ladies all know these matters better than I. You want to know something Heir Bones? I don't need a fair-weather friend. You want to be my friend, then be my friend. You want to be an acquaintance? That's fine, then we'll do that. But insult my girls just one more time..."

This time she did a full curtsey while her Aunt looked on. Tears were streaming freely down her face. "Yes my lord."

A part of him hated that he was taking such a hard line, but he remembered hearing her in the library and all the talk in the corridor. Last year, he had heard who said what then, but that was before he learned of the Alliance and his place in it.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

 **(A/N: All conversations n this section are in the Goblin language)**

Ragnoc met with the senior members of the different clans at least once per month. Then the last week of the month it was all three of the clans. Obviously, he could call for a meeting of all of the clans should the need arise. It was the week for Obsidian clan, his own clan with the three senior black rock clan members as well other select members of the clan. It was one of the ways that they honored a junior, slowly introducing him to more and more issues. It was a given that being his clan they were all related, but several of the senior account executives were close kin.

It was in this setting that Hedwig flew into and landed in front of Bloodbringer. Naturally, all talk ceased. Owls, even Gringott's owls would not normally be allowed here.

"Whose owl is this?" Ragnoc growled.

"This is Lord Potter's owl Hedwig," Bloodbringer wasn't worried that his leader growled at him. This was normal. The smarter Goblins always modulated their tones when speaking to humans, they seemed to take offense at the slightest thing, so they tended to speak to them as they would a baby.

He removed the letters from Hedwig, who looked at him and barked.

"Why did she not drop her message off at the normal drop point?"

Bloodbringer continued to read both messages before putting them down and looking the Goblin leader in the eye. "As a guess? Most likely because he told her no one else was to see the letters."

Hedwig bobbed her head up and down and barked and preked.

"You understand Goblin?" Ragnoc asked.

Once again she barked and nodded.

He spoke to her directly and after she thought about it for a few seconds, flew up, around the room twice, landed on the shoulder of one of the other goblins in the room, pulled a strand of hair before hopping down in front of Bloodbringer.

"Remarkable, she followed the directions precisely, except for pulling out Wrongtooth's hair."

He once more addressed Bloodbringer, Does Lord Potter speak goblin?"

He shook his head, "Not completely, one of his mates do so I imagine the other two are learning it because of their bond."

Hedwig once more bobbed her head indicating it was a good guess.

"As remarkable as this is, I assume that this is important?"

"He's being polite about it, but he wonders if the House of Bones accounts is above board. Included is a letter from Regent Bones requesting a thorough examination."

Thickblade added that he had received an order from Lord Black to transfer funds into the Bones account.

Ragnoc took a pull from his ale and mulled over the implications. While he did so Hedwig walked over to his cup and tasted the hearty ale.

"We can then assume that the Great Alliance will once more lead the Wizengamot."

A shaky Hedwig bobbed her head.

Verify to see if the others are doing as Lords Potter and Black. Bloodbringer, I want your team to go through the Bones accounts. Keep me advised I will want to know if Gravel Clan makes deals with wizards that I don't know of. Any questions?"

Runespor, the youngest of the Obsidian clan in his first meeting growled, "What do we care if a clan makes gold off the wizards? It follows one of our core principals, 'Watch your gold or it's mine."

This was a valid question from a youngster in his first senior account meeting properly quoting a Goblin tenant. There was no rancor in his answer.

"Normally true. But Lord Potter is Goblin friend. He along with a few others are not like the rest of the worthless herd. Besides, if there is an agreement to fleece humans I better be aware of it. Making gold is one thing, the honor of the Goblin nation an entirely different affair."

Hedwig tried to fly out the room but dropped to the table three times.

The assembled group laughed at her. "We finally found something you can't do Hedwig. Can't hold your ale. Come with me and when you've slept it off I'll send a letter back to Lord Potter."

The lady owl unsteadily hopped over to Bloodbringer and placed her on his shoulder. While the others continued to laugh, Bloodbringer rose and half bowed. He had a lot to do and very little time to do it.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The headmaster lingered near the entrance. He had seen many angry people over the last 30 minutes. He made a point of speaking to everyone in an attempt to gauge reactions and read the thoughts of the unwary. Miss Brown and both Miss Patil's were the most upset. If they had any shields to prevent intrusion, their emotions certainly left them wide open. Albus was happy to read everything he could. The preeminent thing he saw was their distress over Lord Potter's anger. He had shifted to his mage sight to see that all three young ladies had a spell recently cast upon them. But he couldn't appear too interested in the girls lest their parents grow suspicious.

It had taken a little time, but the last to leave was Madam Bones and her niece Susan.

"Headmaster. I am taking Susan home with me. There is some important family business we need to attend to."

This was his chance. Time to turn the screws a little, the House of Bones would bend to his will or he would break it. "Of course Madam. Most of the families in your alliance are doing the same. But before you go, is there anything that I or Poppy can do for you?" He had been watching Susan. She stood behind her aunt, her eyes downcast, she was obviously a victim of Lord Potter. He could use that. "The best alliances," he chose that word specifically, "are those where we help each other. It's so easy to lose one's way. In my many years, I've seen gold lost and even prestige. All because people don't know their place in our world. Isn't that right Miss Bones?"

She never stopped examining her shoes but very softly answered, "Yes headmaster."

"Thank you for your reminder and offer Albus. But Susan and I must leave. I haven't spent enough time with her and her education has suffered for it."  
Without explaining further, she walked out followed by Susan.

Dumbledore had been speaking aloud to himself more and more. He mumbled, "I need to speak with Cornelius. We need to remind House Bones just how much free will they have."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been a rough week. Neville and his girls came back after another three days. The children of the associated houses staggered back by ones and twos. They each looked at Harry and the girls sadly, as if they wished to speak, but none of them approached. Hermione surmised that everything had been coordinated between them and they were waiting until they were all back to make some gesture.

"Mother decided that Astoria would not return. She may be physically and even mentally able to handle the workload, but she doesn't feel as if she's able to continue emotionally."

"Did you ever find out if anyone hurt her?" An edge had crept into Harry's voice.

"We're unsure. If they did they covered their tracks well. But we're certain there's no imperius. Her parent's are considering Beaubaxton's next year. It will be easy to catch her up on anything she's missing."

"Her French is passable now, we'll all be speaking it this summer to help," Tracy added.

"What else happened?"

"Bloodbringer wrote back the following day. The sudden infuse of gold, along with a complete account review found... something." Harry stopped and amended, "Well he said they found that some internal controls had not been followed completely and they reassigned this to Obsidian clan. But he really didn't explain anything."

"That means you were right Harry. And someone in the Grovelers were doing something they shouldn't have." Luna giggled while explaining to them.  
"Bottom line, Bones has been given a last minute reprieve and owe the Alliance big time."

"Let's hope Susan pulls her head out and wakes up."

Too much of Harry must have rubbed off on Hermione, so Luna hopped in her lap and began to kiss her to regain her focus. It was a most novel way keeping anyone from getting too angry.

"So what's next?"

Luna started to hop up and down still on Hermione's lap. Hermione didn't have guys to break, so she decided to punish the girls. Harry snorted thinking, "Better her than me."

But of course, Luna just knew what that snort was. So suddenly had his own lap full of Luna. He began to plan some comeuppance for his littlest mate but continued in vein, "Well I have a meeting tonight with the champions."

"And tomorrow we can take a walk in the forest!"

"Are you sure Luna honey?"  
Her head nodded quickly, eyes wide open with a thousand yard stare. "Yeah. It's time. We need to move this forward."

"And Siri's trial next week."

Neville sighed and echoed Harry's thoughts. "Sometimes I hate being Fate's favorite toy."


	25. A Horse is a Horse of Course of Course

**I KNOW - I KNOW. IT'S BEEN LONGER THAN NORMAL AINCE MY LAST CHAPTER. I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER.**

 **A couple of things- I know I promised the trial in this chapter but I prefer to do these in about 10 k increments. But it will be next chapter along with Balmoral castle. That ought to be fun.**

 **Once more thanks for the feedback. It helps me know if I'm heading in a good direction.**

 **Only a few more chapters until the end of this part of the tale. Then I will write somewhere about 100 k plus before posting the first chapter. I already know what has to happen, and most of how we're going to go about getting there.**

 **The omake was inspired and kind of co-written by Rob4133. We need to drop him a line and kick him in the butt. He has two stories he needs to work on.**

 **And lastly... Just because I haven't said it in a long time and I don't want to give the wrong impression. I don't own the harry Potter world- I am just another person trying to make it better than JKR**

 **Thanks**

 **Bob**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Bagman was disappointed when everyone figured out the Quidditch Pitch had been turned into a maze.

"Vraiment? We could not get it ourselves, Monsieur Bagman."

Her tone made it plain his detailed description of the hedges was not required.

Even rude Cedric chuckled.

"Fine then," Bagman answered with a little heat. "The Cup will be somewhere in the maze and your task is to get the cup first. In the maze will be obstacles for you to overcome. As before you will not be allowed any other items except for your wand. Any questions?" He didn't even pause to allow any. He continued, "Because of complaints by certain competitors," Harry received a chilled look from the exQuidditch star. "We will be following each champion with and everyone will be able to follow their favorite champion on a giant device of some sort. Dowager Longbottom has impressed the ministry to purchase the device for this task."

Viktor said through his vastly improved English, "Good, Our families vill not have to look at tall bush all night."

The ex Wasp even ignored that. He had hoped after Potter had proved difficult that since they were both Quidditch Pros they would have a relationship. He had pressed hard at first for inside information, but Viktor had long been used to people like that.

"Finally, the committee has unanimously voted and agreed that NO MUGGLE DEVICES WILL BE ACCIO'D, CONJURED, OR MUGGLE FLOWN IN!" He actually looked angry especially since Harry smiled and winked at him.

"He's got your number Potter. You wouldn't be even standing here with the true champion (A/N: singular form intentional), if not for your cheating muggle toys." He once again managed to make it sound like a curse.

"I keep telling you Ced. You three are the three champions. I'm here against my will." Harry forced himself to remain serene, even though Diggory was close to losing it.

"That's Cedric! How many times do I have to keep telling you?"

Fleur and Viktor were enjoying the evening show. Once more courtesy of Harry Potter. Bagman was a bit confused. He hadn't realized there was this amount of animosity there. He tried to determine how this would affect his betting.

"That's Lord Potter to you Ced. Do I need to write your father about this?"

Diggory was white-knuckling his wand. He so wanted to wipe that smirk from Potter's face. "You do as you want Potter. I beat you in the other events, I beat you on the Quidditch pitch, and I'll beat you and the other losers in the maze." He turned and yelled to Ludo, "We done here?" Not waiting for an answer he stomped away.

Bagman also walked away, deep in thought. The smart money was to bet on Diggory, he had a large lead, but Potter was a dark horse and could still win. No points mattered as long as he got to the cup first.

"Poor Cedric. He still PMS, non? He is so en colère."

Harry was glad he met these two. He didn't have many people he considered friends, these were two of them.

They wandered on the grounds generally heading in the direction of the carriage and the boat. "Harry. Bruno has been called home. He received a message yesterday. There are several rumors that his family has lost its noble status and they can no longer afford to send their children to elite academies. Luna made an enemy that day."

"We already had an enemy," Harry corrected. "But Luna didn't feel right killing him in front of children. He won't get another pass though. We've learned not to leave an enemy at our back. Is his family going to be a problem for you?"

Viktor hesitated for a moment, "No. His family is losing influence. My family is gaining it."

When you get the chance, talk to your dad and mum about becoming friends of the Potters and Blacks, officially that is."

Before he could answer a disheveled figure stumbled out of the woods. "Just who I needed to see," he rasped. "Cornelius, Deloris, I've made a terrible error in judgment. We need to send Wetherbee there to see Dumbledore. It's a matter of life and death!" Mr. Crouch started to drop as if all the bones were banished from his body before Harry/Percy caught him.

The three stayed on alert. They had been working together when ever possible and they each knew how dangerous things were around Harry. "Did you want to accompany me or..."

"Non," Fleur interrupted. "I will tell Madam Maxime. If I can pry her from ze arms of 'Agrid and their un tout petit peu." She turned to Viktor, "You need to tell Karkaroff but make sure you say it loudly so that many ears hear, comprends?"

The two ran off and Harry called for Dobby and asked him to "pop" the two of them to right outside Poppy's domain as long as the corridor was empty. Quick and efficient, they were staring at the double door that passed for the border of her kingdom.

"I am going to bring you to nurse Pomphrey and then go get Dumbledore. There is one very important thing you need to remember going forward." Harry wasn't sure how much the addled man retained, but he thought that this would stay. "Weatherbee changed his name, he now wants to be called Prissy." He was walking him in and calling for Poppy and added, "and don't forget to ask him why his nails aren't colored like all of the other girls."

Harry actually had a long argument with himself as he hustled to the headmaster's quarters. He felt guilty for planting that seed in an injured man's mind. By the time he was done briefing the surprised headmaster, he told himself to quit feeling guilty, he couldn't take it back and the ponce deserved it anyways.

Harry had briefed everyone on the situation and was now kneeling in front of the communication fireplace. "Cell phones and mirrors have these beat by 100 years." He thought as he threw a handful of powder in. "Clearwater Castle," he called.

Penny's face appeared in her fireplace.

"Harry!" She said suddenly nervous. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

He smiled. He really liked her. Both her and Tonks had the personality for the job. They were very different, but both very efficient. It helped that they liked each other as well. "No. Everything is fine. I need to speak to the missus if she's there. Do I have your permission?"

She almost laughed out loud, but her eyes were twinkling merrily. "Of course, she's just finishing cleaning. Let me get him." She spent about half the time using male appellations and half using female when it was just the two of them. He still had issues, but his declaration in the witch's council had earned him major kudos. The two of them were quickly getting to the point where they didn't care what other people thought. It was nobody's business except their own after all. But Harry was an exception to this rule. Percy still had no kind words for Harry despite the kind gifts they received from the Potter's and the Blacks. And Percy was fully conversant of that fact.

While he was waiting Harry had to smile at the incongruity of the whole thing. An unmarried male calling for a married female would require the spouse's permission to speak with her. So Harry was happy to follow this bit of pureblood custom.

Harry still felt a tad guilty over the Crouch issue, so he tried to be nice. "Hello Percy I have some important news for you."

Mrs. Clearwater's visage changed dramatically when he saw he was speaking to. "Potter! What do you want?" His tone was less than friendly.

Harry's smile disappeared. "Mrs. Clearwater! Is that how you address the Lord of an Ancient and Noble house? Your mistress gave me leave to speak with you, and you greet me in such churlish fashion?" His voice was rising. The five behind him grew quiet as they listened in.

Penny must have been close by, because Harry clearly heard through the floo, "Prissy!"

He knew he screwed up, and immediately apologized. "Forgive me my lord. It was rude and uncalled for. Miss Penny begs to speak with you once more before we break connection."

Harry nodded, "That's fine. I will say, I've done nothing to earn your ire, but as you said, I'll discuss that with Penny. Now to business. The reason I called is I found your Mr. Crouch on the Hogwarts grounds today. He is obviously ill, confused and looked beat up. I took him to Madam Pomphrey and notified Dumbledore. You may want to let someone in the ministry know what's going on. Sometimes Dumbles forgets to tell everyone that should know."

His lips tightened but he didn't say anything when Harry had mentioned "Dumbles."

"Thank you my lord. I will call Deloris as soon as your business with Miss Penny is completed."

Percy's face disappeared and Penny's replaced it. She tried to apologize once more, but Harry waved it off, kind of. "It's fine, Penny. It's just been a very tough year for all of us. And we count you as a friend and then he keeps treating me as he does. Please try to reason with him. I'll tell you a secret that everyone knows. The minister hates me as much as Percy does, but what do you think would happen if the minister wanted to make an example of someone if I had enough of the attitude?"

Her face paled. It was true. Percy had a future in the ministry, but right now they would sacrifice him without a moment's thought. "Thank you Harry. She has some floo calls to make, then her and I will be having words."

Percy stood and listened as Penny spoke with Harry. His face paled along with Penny's as he realized just how right Potter was. Deloris still had him curtseying and the "girls" in the office loved it. She would make some supportive remark on encouraging "his transition". Normally this was done in front of visitors or the minister. He couldn't say anything because any complaints that he didn't want to become more feminine would result in him being fired at best. The fact that he was comfortable in his masculinity was beside the point. One of the more knowledgeable muggle borns had mention metrosexual. He wasn't sure what that was, but it didn't sound like it would be something that he wanted.

Deloris had thanked him for his dedication and cut the connection to inform the minister. Percy thought furiously trying to delay the next "discussion" he was going to have. He couldn't think of anyone else he needed to contact, so he slowly stood while Penny watched him with a baleful eye. He tried to head off the discussion. "I'm sorry Penny, I shouldn't have said that out loud..."

She interrupted him, "You shouldn't have thought that in the first place. They've given us gold, clothing, a honeymoon, and are a good part of the reason why we are still together. I've had it with your attitude missy. We are going to take a more proactive role in correcting that. Come with me..."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The six took their time eating dinner and discussing the future events. They had each in a different way remarked on how many "irons they had in the fire." The attitude in the dining hall had eased somewhat.

The headmaster glared. He had deducted points and assigned detentions as often as possible. But he quickly sussed on to the fact the teens didn't care a whit about house points and no amount of peer pressure would break them on it. He couldn't expel any because all would leave, and it was imperative that they be near for his plans. A willing pawn is better than a reluctant one but in the grand scheme of things the only thing that mattered was the outcome.

They felt his eyes upon them, as one they laughed at some inane comment Tracy made about him, all of them keyed up and thinking of the morrow's foray into the forest. Half of the time they worked hard to incur a detention, who ever had the freest time would always volunteer for it.

Each of them was comfortable with Filch, they were slowly winning his trust. Of course he didn't realize the person he was talking with was not necessarily that of the one that earned the detention. Harry smirked, Filch and Mrs. Norris loved their pizza. He made a mental note to have Dobby buy more polyjuice potion soon. Neville had paid Marcus a few times to hide himself while Neville hung out in the Slytherin dorms. Everyone was wary about the snakes, they assumed the Slytherin students had a way to talk without alerting the watch-snakes.

They heard, "Oh, here we go. It's been awhile since we've had our evening entertainment." Harry looked at the twins and quickly turned around to see what was happening. More than twenty students from the three houses had stood and were waiting in the large open area. Neville signaled with his eyes and the six stood and went to meet them while all talking in the dining hall ceased.

They hadn't even gotten into position yet, when the headmaster interrupted, "What's the meaning of this? Regain your seats!"

Minerva interrupted. "Headmaster. I've already given permission. Not only is this necessary house business, but it educational for those muggle born to see the inner workings of the houses."

He didn't like it, but she had pulled all of his teeth. He couldn't stop his deputy from doing her job.

With Susan Bones at the head of the other students, they paused waiting for the head table to bless or decry.

"Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter." She kept her eyes on the two young men. With Daphne and Tracey aligned behind Neville, and Luna and Hermione standing behind Harry, Neville took the lead. "Scion Bones."

It was plain to even the most naïve that this had been planned. As soon as Neville addressed her, almost as one, the twenty odd children dropped into deep curtseys or bows. These weren't the shallow dips either, the ladies went low and stayed there, the gentlemen stayed bent over examining their toes.

Neville wasn't vindictive. But he still harbored animus because the treatment the ladies received. After a protracted minute, he bid them rise.

"My lords. Our egregious attitudes have brought shame upon all of our houses. Our sires and dames have been most explicit in delineating to us our comportment going forward."

Harry scanned the faces standing behind Susan. The Patil twins stood on either side of Lavender. Seeing Harry's eyes on her, hers fell to the floor. She still couldn't speak unless prompted. A few professors had remarked on her silence in the classroom. They felt it a welcome change. Next to them stood Macmillan and Boot beyond him. The other students some in years above and beneath, all waited for Susan to finish.

Susan hesitated to say the next part. Her face colored as she thought of it. She had argued with her Aunt over the wording but had been vehemently overruled with her Aunt deciding this under "Head of House" auspices. "We are your servants. We offer ourselves in any manner you would have us, unreservedly." To emphasize it, she added, "In any shape or fashion you may decide."

This brought an immediate reaction from a good portion of the hall. Gasps of surprise, embarrassed faces, and those not limited to gender or even people associated with this. Neville nodded his head indicating his understanding. Luna took a step forward and began to whisper just loud enough for Harry and Hermione to hear. "They just offered themselves up to and including taking their virginity, offering the guys as indentured servants. Even slavery wouldn't be automatically refused."

Hermione began to bristle, but Harry squeezed her hand. It didn't need to be said that neither Harry or Neville would have anything to do with that. He once more focused onto Neville.

"Your apologies have been received. Lord Potter and I wish to extend to you an invitation to our quarters. Coordinate those visits with our ladies. You are welcome to come singly or in small groups. We hope that this will foster understanding between us."

Many faces looked relieved until he continued, "Make no mistake. Any further overt or covert hostility to any of the ladies will result in immediate retribution. And those penalties you are all contemplating aren't even the most severe. We're fed up with your treatment of us and our bonded. You may all consider this a probationary period."

His words had the desired effect as several blanched. The two young lords nodded, and the ladies behind them did a quick dip. As they finished they moved as a unit to the exit, and once more all of the standing penitents deeply bowed and curtseyed.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

McGonagall and Filius were hiding from the student body. It was one of those secrets that everyone knew and with it being McGonagall everyone was actually afraid to say anything around her. The weather had turned warm and the six knew it was a good weekend to look for Ron. They weren't going to talk to Dumbles about it. Privately Harry kind of hoped that Dumbledore would stroke out and save them a lot of time and trouble. Wanting to tell a staff member, they knocked on Hagrid's door at 9:00 in the morning.

"Harry! Neville! Girls." He turned and yelled over his shoulder, "We have company." One of the reasons Hagrid was so well-liked is because he was so honest with everyone. He always wore his heart on his sleeve. You could tell that he was obviously overjoyed to see them. Stepping aside, "Come in, come in. Let me get ya some tea and rock cakes."  
They really tried to beg off of the rock cakes. They were something of a legend around the school, being overly large, and overly hard. The only one around whoever managed to eat it without breaking their teeth was Hagrid.

"Now, don't you nevermind. Olympe and Sybil told me what I had done wrong. Who knew that rock flour had to be pulverized before you lot could eat it."

To say that things were different in the hut would be a serious understatement. It would be akin to saying that hurricanes brought a spot of rain. The inside of the hut had been magically extended in every direction. Prior to Hagrid's bond, he was neater than most bachelors, but not by much. Now the place was immaculately clean and all of the furniture was replaced with comfortable chairs and couches. The only thing that remained the same was the heavy table that dominated the kitchen area and that was now polished to a high sheen.

"Professor Trelawney! You're looking gooood." Tracey was exuberant in her greeting, but it was nonetheless true. She had gotten rid of the coke bottom glasses and done something completely different with her hair. She was sober and had lost the "deer in the headlight"/"Bugeye" look that she had presumed made her look other worldly.

"Oh my dears. None of you have seen me since the ball. I want to thank all of you for your help."

While a lot of people had remarked on the change of the mystic, she rarely ate in the dining hall. Just like the six, she preferred the company of her bondmates.

"It has been tres dur for you, non? Albus has many umm ...stratagème pour vous?"

Trelawney provided translations, (even though it was fairly evident. She was obviously too used to dealing with the dull and witless.) "She means ploys, or machinations."

They all nodded automatically. The giantess had also undergone a transmutation. While she had always appeared every bit the refined lady, now she was more relaxed and easier to approach. "I want to thank you," her English had improved dramatically. "Fleur has found friends that can help her grow. Before, she had to watch herself from attracting boys and angering their girlfriends. She told me that she can finally be herself."

"Fleur is a wonderful friend. One of the few true friends we have. She is very important to all of us." Daphne spoke for the group on this. Last year she would have had issues with Fleur, thinking she was competition even though she held herself aloof. Now secure in the arms of her bondmates, she too could relax and enjoy a true friendship.

Sybil interrupted the conversation. Her voice had become deeper, and her eyes had nothing but sclera. "Four must find the path, regain what was lost so the path can be found."

There was silence for about half a minute. Everyone looked around nervously until Luna quipped, "Is that what you deal with all the time? That's just irritating. To be told what you already know." She thought about it for another minute or two and kept her inner most thoughts to herself before adding. You know I think the guys are right. Fate likes to screw with them."

"But that could mean so many other things!" Hermione added.

"Yep. It sure could. Like I said, Fate loves her boys, stupid prophecies and all."

They had told Hagrid they were heading to the Centaurs, they were not surprised at what he told them.

"I had told Dumbledore about finding the sign in the forest after the snowstorm. He informed me I was not to tell ya. When I told him unless he fell victim to one of the forests' predators the Centaurs would have him; he ordered me not to help you with it whatsoever."

"Figures."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

They followed a path for an hour, heading deeper and deeper into the woods. Winter had lost its strength and spring was evident everywhere. Harry caught sight of Hedwig more or less leading them. He wasn't entirely sure since he never told her what he was doing, but he never put anything past her either.

"Tell me again why Neville and I are leading the expedition? Didn't Fate or Magic or whoever say that you guys had to lead it?"

The four girls giggled, after a moment Neville chuckled but more because they did. He didn't understand either.

"Silly boys. That's not what she meant at all. Of course if you're afraid of the big bad woods..."

The guys just stepped up the pace. One of them mumbled, "Fate is definitely female. Can never say anything clearly. Shrouding everything in mystery just to make life harder."

The girls just giggled more.

For the moment Harry led and Neville trailed and the girls stayed more or less in the middle. Although they sometimes walked next to their mate. Talk was kept to a minimum, not out of any need for silence, each had their own private thoughts over the recent past and what the next few hours would bring.

They had crossed several streams all of them running merrily, overflowing their banks. The melted snow should help provide for a bountiful harvest.

The silence was shattered by the unmistakable sound of an arrow in flight and then hitting a tree near where Harry stood. Wands were out in a second and the many hours of practice of not just dueling, but wizard combat had them each turn facing outward.

"You are not welcome here. Return to the school. We do not wish to harm students, but we will if we have to. We have you outnumbered and surrounded."

"There are five of you. You've been watching us for thirty minutes now," Neville said from the back.

Harry corrected him, "You missed one Nev. There is a sixth a little further out, behind the hill over to the left." The only reason he knew this was Hedwig gave him an aerial image after the arrows flight. Arrows were one of Hedwig's least favorite things.

"It doesn't matter how many we are. We are a lot closer to my friends than we are to your wizard friends. Do you never cease stealing from us wizard? You move us further and further into the wood, farther away from the home we once held. You let the cursed spider roam freely and forbid us from eradicating them. We want nothing to do with any of you and a time is coming soon when any wizard found in the wood will not be spared."

"Harry this is our part. Magic calls us here."

Luna and the other girls stepped forward and Harry and Neville reluctantly moved behind them. Both of the boys were cursing softly, but the girls ignored them.

"Silence you," Luna called to the voice. "Magic says you are not the BANE to wizard kind. Before this day ends you will have a new name. Until then we are called. Go see your wise ones. See what message they have."

He snorted in derision, "The sun still rides high in the sky. The wise ones read the stars, you will have a long wait witch."

Luna chuckled, "There's more than one way to read the sky. There's another star that your readers can view. Go. We will not move from here until you escort us, one who was a Bane to wizards."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Ronnie had just helped serve the elders at the high noon meal. He had grown comfortable here. Mostly accepted especially since his carvings now adorned almost every dwelling. The sudden call of "wizards in the woods," had everyone a bit on edge. Already the folks were going to another hidden enclave further away. He hadn't been there, but from what he had heard it involved some interlocking caves. At first he was unconcerned, but then he remembered just which wizards were most likely to come looking for him. Aria had noticed right away that something was wrong.

"Ronnie? I can understand when some of the herd get nervous when wizards draw near, but why are you suddenly fearful?"

He froze. He wasn't stupid, but he was lazy. And he had long mastered the art of distracting himself from weightier subjects or completing tasks in favor of thinking of Quidditch or playing chess. His mother harried by many other children and concerns had fallen out of the habit of following up with him as she should have. And Arthur as a department head didn't have the time to help around the house as he should have. By the time he got home both him and Molly were spent. Many years of this had ingrained into all of them habits that were hard to break.

Now they were here to take him back or worse. In a moment of clarity, he realized avoiding Harry and Neville wasn't the only reason he didn't want to go back. Aria seemed radiant as the sun shone on her. He loved her. He realized that there would never be anything between the two of them. There couldn't be. She would mate for the betterment of the herd. There was even talk of another nearby herd of Centaurs on the continent and Aria going to them. But he loved her nonetheless.

"I... I am," he sighed and tears glistened in his eyes. He wanted to yell and scream about the unfairness of it all, how Potter got everything and made his life hell. But he didn't have the time and every time he did everyone took Potter's side anyway. He tried again, "They've come to take me back."

She loved him as well. She didn't know how to define their relationship, but she loved Ronnie. She shook her head. "No, they won't!" And just like the girls the world over, she knew just how to manipulate her father. "I'm going to talk to daddy. C'mon Ronnie. We have to get to daddy first."

One of the patrol had just returned informing Magorian of the number of wizards coming into their domain. Not so many years had passed, when the wizards came en masse driving the herd to the deep woods. They claimed one of their number hurt a student, and everyone was sure it was a mere coincidence that the former dwelling place included a hill which had been the sepulcher of an ancient warrior wizard.

He continued his noonday meal. Let the younger run about needlessly. They always had too much energy to burn as it was. He kept his place in the herd not only by his strength but by his wisdom. He wondered why these youngsters would brave the wood called forbidden as his daughter came forward with her pet wizard. Smiling both to ease the fear he smelled from Ronnie and because he observed how the herd magic made him less of a threat. They still didn't question his pronouncement, "He shall be treated as an unmarried mare." It lessened his aggression, made him fit to be with the young females and lowered his admittedly weak strength of arm further.

"What child? You know full well that we have visitors near. Shouldn't you two be heading further to safer havens?"

"Daddy. Ronnie says they're coming for him. They want to return him to their world."

"Is this true?"

He hadn't felt so bad since he woke up in that tiny room and realized he alone.

His eyes downcast, tears freely falling down his cheeks, he gave an almost inaudible "Yes my lord."

"Didn't they send you to us? You told every one of the seer and the smartest witch, were these not true?"

He turned and asked one of his aides, " How many approach?" He had already been told this, but he wanted to watch Ronnie. How he acted would determine his fate.

"Six. Two young stallions and their mates."

"No adults?"

"No. They're all students."

He turned to Ronnie. Time seemed to stand still as Magorian asked, "Are these your friends?"

Ron fell to his knees his hands covering his face. His shoulders shaking with sobs.

Aria did her best to console her friend.

He gave Ronnie time to gather himself before he said, "The question remains Ronnie. Did they send you to us? Before you answer, I want to tell you. The stars see everything. They tell us everything. Your tale had the ring of truth, but we knew it was incomplete. The traverse of a star across the sky told us, there was something incomplete. The star cannot complete its journey until the truth is free. We welcomed you into the herd as a mare, you stand close to my eldest daughter. Speak the truth Ronnie the Roan."

The tears still fell. But he stood and squared his shoulders. He didn't always recall, but every once in a while he would recall a lesson or something important he was told. He could almost hear his father telling him, When there's nothing else to do, you stand up and face whatever is coming head on."

Thinking he finally understood something his father had said, He tossed his long hair back over his should and adjusted his vest; twin to Aria's. It was a sign of favor, one that he relished.

He wished his voice was stronger, but he spoke as loud as he could make it. "It's true. They had told me everything I had said. Hermione spoke of many things that I didn't understand and Looney, I mean Luna first instructed me in the words."

Magorian knew there was more to this. "Luna is the seer you spoke of?"

He nodded, "Yes my Lord."

"She is a child of the moon and sees far and clearly." His statement was more one of hope than anything else. He spoke it so his advisors would hear. They labored injuring children. To injure a seer would be unthinkable. "What else Ronnie. Why do they seek you if they sent you?"

Ronnie opened and closed his mouth several times trying to speak. Finally Aria grabbed his hand. Taking a deep breath he half smiled and asked, "Please don't hate me. I don't deserve your friendship or love, but just don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Ronnie. I love you as a sister."

His smile grew for a bit before the agony of the now resumed. "Repeat that in a couple of minutes."

He turned to Magorian, "What I didn't tell you my lord, is before I came to you I was their slave."

Cries of surprise cane unbidden from all around. Wizards weren't known to keep slaves, except for "lesser beings." "I had thought that Hermione was destined to be mine, so I tried to kill Lord Potter and Lord Longbottom."

Aria had let Ron's hand loose to cover her mouth in surprise.

"Even here in the deep of the wood, we hear of Potter and Longbottom. The readers," he pointed in the general direction of a group of elders. "Tell me the stars ring with joy at their coming and they stand in awe of the four. These are the ones you attacked? Had you been successful you would have doomed the four. Did they not tell you they were bonded?"

"They did my lord, but I thought the girls could bond with me."

He turned to one of the many near him. "Take him. Keep him apart from everyone. We have inadvertently aided a guilty slave. We are in the wizard's power now."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

They only had to wait an hour before another came to lead them to the enclave. At first he walked warily, still keeping the same formation. This was not lost on the stallions. Every once in a while Harry would point one or two fingers to the left or the right and sometimes to the rear. The rest would nod in acknowledgment. Only the war party leader knew that Harry was pointing unerringly at the hidden centaurs.

In almost no time at all, they were entering the public face of the Centaur herd. Automatically they realigned themselves. The girls fell behind the guys, who still had trouble trusting. The girls wondered if Harry or Neville had figured if this was actually their task. Based on the last prophecy they heard. But internally they shrugged their shoulders. They were each more attuned to magic than the guys and trusted magic to show them the way. Something Luna had once said seemed apropos. "Things normally worked themselves out if you leave them alone. The only time things go awry is when man tries to help.

"Lord Magorian," The guys bowed deeply.

"My lords. Your mission is known to me. But until recently we had no idea that we harbored an escaped slave." Magorian had decided that he needed to be up front here. The songs of the stars sang of these. To pit yourself against magic was foolish to the extreme.

Neville waved it away, "We view this as you protecting a traveler in need. We are in your debt."

The surprise was plain on everyone's face. They had all expected the wizards to yell and scream. Within the past five years, there had been several messages from the minister all treating the noble creatures like bovine or equine animals.

One wasn't happy. She had been praying that communication would break down completely. She had even thought of starting a battle. It would be easy to get one of the young stallions to do her bidding. She had half of them wrapped around her finger as it was. "No! You can't have her! I hate you for making her a slave!" Her eyes had locked on Harry's, but her ire was directed to Neville as well.

"Normally I have to at least speak before getting a girl angry with me." Harry said sardonically.

"I hate wizards!"

Most reacted by a sudden intake of breath and exclamation of surprise. Magorian's eyes grew hard and sudden anger crossed his features as he tried to control himself. Neville looked at Harry and mouthed, "her?"

Harry's answering shrug told him he was just as confused as Neville. The lack of reaction was noted by their mates. They were inured by the constant ridicule, it was good politically, but such a sad state of affairs that a couple of 15-year-olds weren't surprised by others emotional outbursts.

"Lord Magorian," Daphne called while the other girls stepped forward with her. "Our lords will tell you, that the slave is actually ours. With your consent, let us draw apart with this one," she said indicating the outraged Aria.

Still trying to control his temper, "Thank you lady. Your timely request saved someone." He turned to his daughter, "Lady Aria. By my command, you will take these ladies and treat them as honored guests. I will brook no further outburst from you this day."

She bowed, angry with those wizards, her father, those witches for owning Ronnie and now herself for losing control.

Luna jumped up and down, "Oh! Lord Magorian. Let us dine together tonight. You can teach our lords about you, and your ladies can teach us!"

There was no mortal male alive that could resist Luna and her dimples. Harry knew she used them as weapons and even after daily exposure to them had no resistance built up. Magorian was just another notch on her belt, as he too fell before them.

"I had planned on it lady. You all are most welcome. Aria take the ladies before that one asks me for anything else. My lords, join me and educate me in the combatting of that most unusual weapon."

"My lord I fear there is no shield stout enough. I had hoped your council would aid me."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

A sullen Aria with very little grace brought her four guests deeper into the camp leaving the males looking at each other with what now looks. The dutiful host asked hopefully, "Did you ever try our ambrosia? We brew it from a recipe we got from some Greek Satyrs many years ago. It wasn't long before the young men were enjoying a nice buzz.

An hour later.

"Magorian. Did you ever try a nice stout ale? Let's ask our friend Dobby to buy us some and he can get himself a butterbeer."

"Who is Dobby?"

"I is Dobby Mr. Magorian. I serve the Great.."

"This is our friend Dobby! He is the best friend Neville and I ever had!" A very lit Harry interrupted.

Dobby was humbled, and Magorian impressed. All of the males Including Magorian's closest advisors spent an afternoon getting louder and louder.

The highlight of the afternoon was the inebriated centaurs trying to teach Harry and Neville to shoot a bow. Allowing for the alcohol Neville did fine, better even than some of the drunk centaurs. Everyone took a ribbing. they lost it when they put the bow in Harry's hand.

"Draw back the bow and aim slightly, hic, higher to allow for your girly arms unable to fire the arrow right."

"Umm," A wobbling Harry hesitated. "Aim at what?"

"The target," A drunk Magorian eventually got out.

"Wha... what target?" Harry lowered the bow and arrow and covered one eye. Fumbled with the arrow and bow and then covered the other eye. Nope!" Accenting the P. "Can't see, no target."

"It's on the tree."

He turned to Magorian. "There's a tree?"

Everyone thought this was so funny. "Yeah Harry. There's a tree down there." Neville assured.

"Screw this." Harry handed everything to Neville. He pulled his wand and sent a powerful bombarda down range. He couldn't see where it went, but everyone heard the explosion.

He turned back to Magorian. "Is there still a tree there?"

Many bleary alcohol aided eyes stared at the destructive wooded carnage. "Nope, no tree. That'll do her."

Even the angry taciturn Bane giggled at the flying toothpicks the blast caused.

Someone felt the leaves and wood falling on them, "Look Magorian. It's snowing wood. Let's get another drink to warm us up. Besides, it's almost dinner time. I'm looking forward to those fine fillies"

Even Dobby was looking forward to dinner. He lay on the back of one of the stallions. one leg crossed over the other his free-floating foot keeping time to music only he could hear. Sometimes it didn't suck to be Dobby Potter.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

MEANWHILE- WITH THE LADIES

Aria was still angry as she led the four girls away towards the building all of the other fillies hung out in. The four must have been dense or something because they continued to chat amicably amongst themselves like she wasn't ignoring them. Since she was angry it took less time than usual. The interlopers didn't even look winded, even if they had to trot once or twice.

"Well this is where we gather when we are not getting dinner ready or bathing. Our sleeping quarters are over there," she said pointing at another series of buildings. "What else do you want to see? We are just crude animals to you witches. Aren't we?"

None of the girls took any offense, even though she was trying to anger them. The littlest blonde came and stood in front of her. Luna just stood and stared at her for almost a minute. Finally an impatient Aria exclaimed," What? Why are you staring at me? Say something!"

Serenely smiling she answered, "You know him differently than we do. Tell us about him."

She hesitated, then started with how he's changed and was covered by Magorian's geas. That led to another discussion, and the girls fought back snorting when they finally understood that he was temporarily emasculated.

Tracy couldn't help herself, "He wanted to do you two. Now he's the one that will be done."

Hermione and Luna hid their smile, but Daphne gave in and giggled. Naturally Aria and the rest of the young mares wanted to know what that meant.

Deciding that the truth needed to come out. The girls started at the beginning.

At the start of the tale, Aria didn't want to believe the girls. They had to be making it up. But the youngest, Luna, held her hand and hugged her when she needed it most. "But he's so gentle. He couldn't have done that."

Hermione was kind, "Where is he? Why don't you have someone get him here."

"Daddy had him taken away..."

"You tell the guard, or whoever that you need him and hint that daddy knows all about it. You do have your daddy wrapped around your little finger don't you?"

"Of course I do!" All the girls giggled, it relieved some of the tension.

A short time later Ronnie was led in holding Aria's hand. "It'll be fine Ronnie. I like the girls. We'll work it out."

Once he was fully in the door, the girls had to look twice before realizing it was Ron, with long braided hair, a vest indistinguishable from the other females, and boobs to fill the vest. Their shock must have shown because Aria began to explain while the others tittered and Ron turned beet red.

"He came and told us he was the bridge mare. He seemed sincere so father placed a geas on him, for him to be with the unmarried mares." She tried to be serious but some of the others still laughed a bit as she continued, "Daddy told me, as long as he remains unsullied then this is but a temporary thing. If however he is mated to a stallion the magic will become permanent."

Ron didn't want to go with Aria when she called him forth. The guard looked dangerous as he held a spear and waggled it every so often. He was almost certain it was just to scare him, almost. He was one of the more aggressive young studs, believing everything Bane had said to be truth.

"You can ask my father if you wish, but I wouldn't recommend it. He's already irritated because the wizards have a legitimate claim against us. Questioning him over something silly would not be well received."

Thants looked back at the two youngsters. Magorian's daughter had power even though she was young. Irritating her would not be good. He also looked at Ron. He didn't like him, but most did and everyone loved his carvings. "Fine. It's on your head though."

He really didn't care, one of his mates had already told him that the visitors and the other stallions were celebrating. This would allow him to get some before it was all gone.

"Thank you Thants. I'll put in a word with my father for you." And because she was a little irritated with his attitude and upset the Ronnie, she added, " Keep up the good work and maybe you'll be chosen to mount the Bridge Mare!"

He galloped out of there as quick as could while Ronnie just colored.

The girls repeated a lot of what they said earlier so Aria could hear Ron deny it.

Of course he really couldn't. He tried to explain that it was Potter and Longbottom's fault. But that sounded lame even to him.

Tracey spied the wooden carvings every where. There were necklaces and small statues of different animals and even an incomplete bust. "Who's the talented one?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Aria smiled brightly for the first time in hours. "That's Ronnie's work! He's very talented."

The detail of his first statue was amazing. For someone how never noticed anything, even the mane of the horse had fine delineations showing the individual hairs. With very little work it could be animated, but that wasn't their place.

Eventually all of the information had been spread. Ron they could tell was shamed, but the four girls thought it was only because the centaurs found out he was a slave and not because of his actions. "So," Aria began, almost afraid to ask. "What will your wizards do with Ronnie? Will they take him back?"

The four girls looked to one another and the silence almost grew oppressive. Luna decided to go in a different direction. "What would you normally be doing about now?"

One of the other girls, Marl volunteered, " This is bath time."

"Ooh. I love a good bath. Is it big enough for all of us?"

Surprised by Luna's nonsequitur. It's a large pool that's fed by a small waterfall. We've been bathing there three generations now. And it's in a protected grove for females only. Males normally don't even get close."

Ron once more turned red, for the memory of his first time when the young bucks did get close, and the insinuation that he was no longer a male in Aria's eyes. It hurt a little.

"We can bathe if you want. We normally bathe and then help prepare and deliver the meal to the males."

It was quickly voted by everyone that it was bath time. Ron sat and worked on the latest bust while everyone filed out. A moment later Aria and Hermione came back.

"Ronnie? Are you not going to attend me? As you have done every day?"

"But I would see Hermione and the other girls naked." Once more he turned red just saying the word.

"Ron. You heard Aria. You are an unmarried mare. Come bathe with us." She didn't wait she turned and followed the rest of the girls to the pool.

The girls didn't hesitate before disrobing and throwing their clothes laying atop the bushes. Ron hesitated. He hadn't even sneaked a peek at the girls so distressed was he.

Aria called, "Ronnie. My back isn't going to wash itself you know."

Hermione put it together and spoke with Aria while the other girls frolicked with the others females. "So he is like your handmaiden."

Hermione could see she didn't understand the reference so she listed the duties that a handmaiden would perform. By this time Ron was helping Aria stealing quick glances at Hermione's and the other girl's breasts.

"Yes. He's done all of that. And until you came I thought him a close friend and ambassador." Tears began to fall. "I didn't realize he was running from your lords."

"Well, what is it, Ronnie? Tell Aria are you her friend and handmaiden, or are you a runaway slave?"

He hated it when the two he loved the most spoke about him like he wasn't even there. In a brief flash of clarity, he realized that he would never have either of them. Hermione was already sealed to that Potter and Aria looked on him as another mare. Just as her father had ordained. He paused only for a second as he massaged her pelt. "A part of me is the runaway," he still didn't like the word "slave. "But I quickly found friendship here. Despite the fact I only have half the number of feet everyone thinks I should have." He smiled briefly at the running joke. By now most only meant it in jest. He didn't notice the three other girls drawing near. "Let's face it, I'm not much for the classroom. I would rather do anything other than written assignments, or even read."

Sudden thunder interrupted his reverie. Everyone looked to the skies for lightning or clouds. "Lightning?" Aria was ready to order everyone to quickly dress and return to the safety of the buildings.

But Hermione and Luna had turned to face the other direction. "No that's Harry playing. He fired a spell at something." She made it sound as if she was miffed.

"And he's drunk too!" Luna giggled pulling some of his feelings to her. "Go ahead 'Mione. Try it. He's happy for the first time in months."

Hermione did, and Daph and Trace pulled from Neville as well.

"Yeah Neville's feeling good as well. It's about time they let go for a while."

Ron was curious, "You mean you can tell how he is all the way over here?"

Almost exasperated, Tracey asked. "You are a pureblood. What did you think bonded meant? They are bonded to Harry just as Daph and I are bonded to Neville. We share everything. We can tell when they are hurt or angry or happy. And they us."

He shrugged. "I thought, bonded was just another way of saying engaged. Everyone says you can't mess with a bond."

"Yes Ronald," Daphne really didn't like him. Ignorance was no excuse especially after everything he did to the guys and them. "We're bonded. Had you been successful in killing our lords, you would have condemned us all to death. Painfully, slowly. Is that what you wanted?"

He stood with his mouth agape. "I didn't, I mean I wouldn't..."

Hermione interrupted, "No, you didn't mean to almost kill Luna, Daphne, Tracey, and me. Just your best friend and the other friend the one Harry loves like a brother. What kind of friend are you anyway?"

He was crying freely. So upset that he didn't see the four girls surround him. Even as he laid his head on Aria's hindquarters and his face.  
He finally looked up. "I just wanted to be loved!"

She spoke quietly. "I did love you. As a friend."

"And I loved you more than that. Until you started calling me Looney. When I was a little girl, I once dreamed about being your wife."

Aria let him cry for a while. Neither moving him off nor offering succor. "You never answered. What will your lords do once he goes back? Will they kill him?" Once more forgetting what she heard about the girls having the majority voice over Ron.

Tracey answered, "It's a good question. Tell us first, now that you know everything. Would you like him to stay and be your handmaiden? Can you accept him, now knowing his failings?"

Aria played with her hair as she thought. "I think he's changed a little." Then quieter she added, "I don't want him to die."

"What about you slave?" Daphne's voice still hard. "Now that she knows your deeds, can you perform those duties she assigns? Or will you run away from your self and your misdeeds?"

Ron looked up. Hope in his eyes. "I'm tired of running. I don't like Potter but he didn't deserve to die. That was wrong. And the squib never did anything to me either."

"That squib is one of the most powerful wizards in England!"

A little bit of the old Ron still lived, "That's what I said isn't it?" Not realizing she was objecting to his slight and not his awful nick name.

The girls looked at each other. For different reasons, they all decided that he should stay. They communicated by Daphne's hard glare and firm nod towards the water, Daphne an imperceptible shrug, Hermione's left eyebrow raising, and Luna saying, "Goody! We agree. The path is found. As long as you are here Aria will be responsible for you. If you anger Magorian or Aria your life could very well be forfeit."

Ron looked to Aria. "I'll try to be the best mare that I can," he repeated.

"What about your lords? Don't they have to agree?"

"Aria," Hermione said, a twinkle in her eye. "Every girl in the world knows how to get what they want from their husband or father. Isn't it true for you?"

She smiled, finally feeling good. "Of course. Daddy normally does what I want. Eventually."

It wasn't until many hours later in the middle of the night while he was finishing his latest work, that he realized he didn't react the way he should have to four very pretty naked girls.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The alcohol consumption had slowed considerably, but the loud raucous laughter was still evident. Magorian liked these two wizards, even Bane didn't despise the two teens. Pranks played on one another was the entertainment for the afternoon. Neville once again banishing Harry's pants. It took him fifteen minutes before he even realized it. Harry got even by turning everyone's pelt a different color, including his skin which was a kaleidoscope of colors, and once again he blamed it on Neville. Even Dobby got in the act and half convinced everyone that they had all eaten and evening was falling. It was an impressive bit of magic that even had the sky darkening.

Still in good humor, he banged his flagon down repeatedly. "We need food!"

All of the inebriated males repeated this and soon the tables were being hammered. The older females, the ones not tasked with serving the meals rolled their eyes and froze a smile on their face. Age had brought wisdom, they knew telling them to be quiet and wait would only earn them ire, or worse.

The girls plastered smiles on their faces and brought out the platters of food. Neville sat to Magorian's right and Harry his left. Dobby less drunk than anyone else sat in a special magicked seat on Harry's left.

Aria served her father, and the girls each served her mate. Harry called to his girls, "Wench. Did you have a good afternoon?"Hermione wanted to bristle but saw the happy smile and his tear glistened eyes. She could feel his love through the bond. Even Luna let out an involuntary, "eep." As she felt the strength of his ardor for the both of them.

Dobby waited a full thirty seconds before he said something. Harry had already offered some of his food, but Dobby would have none of it. Fun was fun, but now was the time to assert himself. Or so he felt.

"Winky, Misty. Where be my dinner," he spoke to the air.

The two "popped" in. Why you be seating with masters? Come wes be getting you something at master's house."

Winky added, "Youse be drinking the butterbeer?" She looked upset. "Wes can't be drinking that!"

Quiet fell all around as everyone waited for arguments to begin.

He said quietly, but his voice carried. "I bees Dobby Potter. With Winky by my side, we bestests all of the nasty goblinses. Theys don'ts wants me in their bank never no more. Now Lord Harry and Lord Nevy wants me to eat with them." Both of the females elves stood with their hands clasped together in front of them waiting for Dobby to finish. Even the other serving ladies stood still waiting for him to finish. "So Misty and Winky, you be my mates. Where bees my dinner?"

They didn't like it, but now was not the time to bring it up. With some snaps of their fingers, a hot meal appeared in front of Dobby.

Talk slowly resumed and the light hearted banter resumed.

Eventually Magorian had to address the 363-kilo Yeti in the room. He had at the beginning of the meal spotted Ronnie serving some of the younger males. Magorian waited until the ladies had finished their dinners as well.

"Aria. I thought I had Ronnie under guard?"

Without batting an eye she answered, "You did father."

"Then why is he here?"

"Is he not still under guard here daddy?" Pointing to the guards at along the wall.

"That's not what I meant and you know that. I meant, why is he here with us?"

"Because there are a lot of mouths to feed and I needed help. He wasn't doing anything else. That must be why you let him go."

"I let him go?"

"You must have daddy. There he is." She managed to look so innocent as she smiled disingenuously.

He decided to let that go. He knew when he was being "played." He really didn't have an issue with it as long as the two lords next to him didn't. Magorian realized they had seen him earlier as well.

"My lords?" He asked the young men.

They each leaned forward and communicated silently in front of the large equinesque Magorian.

Neville answered for them. "I believe the girls have this already decided amongst themselves. As long as you, Lord Magorian allow it." Each of the girls had moved to stand in front of the three. Ronnie stood behind the girls as well, fear plainly evident.

Magorian nodded acceptance and Aria informed Magorian that Ronnie would now be her responsibility.

Magorian nodded and Aria and Ronnie breathed for the first time in what seemed hours. "I am glad we could reconcile this my lords. I have enjoyed this day immensely. I have never had such a good day with wizards."

"A moment my lord," Harry interrupted. "One thing needs to be made more clear. We will not have a repeat of his last stunt." He looked directly at Ron who once more forgot how to breathe. "Neville and I like these folk. You will not do to them, what you did to us. Should I find that you harm any here, I will track you down and kill you myself. Is that clear?"

"Per.. Perfectly Har..my lord. I will not be any further trouble."

Harry's ire relented, a little. "Good. What about a letter to your folks?"

"Done my lord," Hermione interjected.

Harry smiled in spite of his anger. The two of them always brought a smile to his face. And they appreciated it.

Luna added, "Magic is satisfied. I've traveled as far down this timeline as I can. And it's the best for all."

The situation ameliorated everyone once more enjoyed the last hours together.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Dobby spoke to the guys near him, the last butterbeer had hit him hard. "Dobby bees leaving. I needs to go." He stood on the table top and with arms akimbo he called, "Misty. Winky."

They stood, Dobby had insisted they sit and eat with the girls. "Like-like be she-elf business. But this be Dobby business. Come. Wes be going to the come and go room. Wes be spending long long time there in like like."

The two females colored but when he held his hands out to him they "popped" to him and stood one on either side. They only stayed there a moment their heads bowed before the three "popped" out all holding onto one another.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

OMAKE

REMEMBER - OMAKE'S MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE CURRENT PLOT- (THIS ONE DOESN'T)

A handsome man marred beyond bearability by hate and self contempt strode across the featureless plain. From the frozen tundra, he currently traversed, to the volcanos that once spewed lava and ash unceasingly, but were covered by the cold unyielding rock. They didn't even have a benefit of any snow. At the very least some skiing would break up the monotony. Not that there were any trees to even provide crude skis.

No. Not a thing. Not even a mirror to look upon his own once proud features. He stopped in surprise. He hadn't been surprised in centuries. A rock. There along his path was rock. When everywhere else was nothing. It was an ugly rock easily help in one hand. Slate gray, a roundish shape. He hadn't been alive all theses centuries to not know what it meant. It was after all easy enough to check. Squeezing the rock brought blood that dripped to the frozen dirt to be swallowed immediately.

It was just another proof of his theory.

First, the heat disappeared and the cold set in. Simultaneously, the volcanos forgot their task and froze over. Now the stone the blood dripped from with compression.

"I hate to think what caused this," he thought. Surely no further proofs would come, that would lock his theory in for a certainty.

But sure enough, after another 15 minutes of walking that brought the dormant volcanos no closer. He heard it before seeing it. Turning to his left. There! Flying in formation! The first life he had seen in many a year porcine flying in formation!

Many miles away in a slightly different universe attached to the other. Three students, two boys and a girl sat at a long lunch table. "I can't believe it mate," said the ginger boy.  
The bushy-haired girl had been silent for over an hour, that in itself was noteworthy, but she finally spoke. "Yeah Harry. I wonder if it's true. Did hell freeze over when Snape gave you 100 points?"


	26. WHO LET THE DOGS IN?

**I thought that I would get to Balmoral Castle this chapter, but I was 7K into the chapter before the trial even started. I've already started to plan the next chapter and I have some other items to include, but we should have at least part of the meeting with the queen in the next chapter. That should be fun.**

 **As always I welcome your feedback. Both positive and negative-it really does help keep me writing (typing).**

 **As always- all of this is JK Rowling's and we're just messing with her stuff.**

 **My Beta is ill and working a lot of hours- so any errors are my own- and I apologize in advance. Let me know if they're too numerous or too egregious.**

 **Thanks again for enjoying this with me.**

 **Bob.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

They had returned and found the notification for Sirius' trial. Harry immediately sent Hedwig out to both Sirius and the Tonks. Not leaving anything to chance. He didn't trust anyone associated with the ministry. He could've used the mirror, but after a long emotion day fueled by alcohol, the two triads didn't feel like walking so they broke the rules again by apparating to the Hogwarts gates. They weren't reckless enough to apparate through the wards. That would have notified Dumbles and their aim was to treat him as much like a mushroom as possible. (Kept in the dark and fed a lot of crap.) They doubted whether anyone saw them, but the fine of 100 Galleons each didn't phase them.

They had avoided detentions for the most part, although they spoke about trying to sort out Mr. Filch soon. Besides Harry already skipping many classes, the only perk he could think of coming from the thrice-damned tournament. They utilized their time going through strategies to use for the trial. Hedwig got a lot of use and was satisfied for the first time in a while.

The expected confrontation came a day earlier than everyone had predicted. It was dinner time and Albus had been quiet recently. The kids knew he was up to no good, but even the hat couldn't enlighten them. In fact, it was the hat that had warned them to come up with some protections for the trial. After a thousand years it had scanned many devious minds. While it never retained the memories of those children, it learned traits, strategies, tactics, and plans. Besides composing the following years' song the excess time allowed it to imagine many a scenario. One of the hats most often repeated laments was the bombardment of the thoughts of 100,000 preteens. The hopes, dreams, and machinations of prepubescent children. He likened it to being attacked by 100 children throwing marshmallows. Cute, but after a bit annoying.

The hat let slip that he often had Fawkes bring him to Luna and they dream walked together. The hat claimed it was most fun he ever had since the great prank war of 1209. The hat wouldn't tell them what happened except to say, "It wasn't pretty. Rowena and Helga got retribution on the two guys so well that neither of the guys ever slept the night through afterward."

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom. I have scheduled for you two to act as ambassadors for our school. While it is last minute it is important to the future of the Magical England. You , Lord Potter, will return in plenty of time for your third task. By the way, this is an ICW sponsored event. To aid in your departure, I have procured an international portkey. It will depart in two hours and take to other schools of witchcraft and wizardry in Cyprus, Rhodesia, and ..."

"No thank you, headmaster. Had you given us more time then perhaps we could accommodate you. Lord Potter and I have many responsibilities here. Magical England would be better served by someone with more international experience. You would be my primary choice. Being the Supreme Mugwump as well as the Chief Wizard."

"No, no, no," Dumbledore answered. "I'm just as busy as you."

This was being delivered in the middle of the dining hall. Harry wondered why Dumbledore always chose this venue for his confrontations. Especially since he seldom won any.

The exchange fooled almost no one. Only the youngest or truly innocent believed the discourse.

"Perhaps your ladies then. With their varied backgrounds and abilities they may be a better choice."

Harry and Neville looked at each other. This had never been about them, he wanted to get the girls under his control. "With regrets headmaster. Both Lord Potter's and my mates also have prior engagements.

"Perhaps Mr. Nott and Miss Patrice Boyle?" Harry interjected. "They have, excuse me, I used the wrong tense, they will serve your ends nicely. And would I'm sure, fit in with your plans well."

"Are you trying to be smart Mr. Potter?" His voice dropped an octave and he sounded dangerous.

Mr. Innocent answered. "Who me? As at least one of your professors has pointed out, that is something I could not be. I'm just sorry we couldn't visit those countries to properly greet the waiting people."

That had no ominous overtones at all, and the bright smile belied the deadly intent of the words.

Dumbledore smiled weakly, "Very well milords. I shall make some time this summer to properly instruct you. You are, after all going to be interacting with the other Wizengamot members. You'll need some hard instruction."

Even if some caught the implied threats, no one could be sure so the rest of the meal passed in relative silence. More than a couple of the instructors had planned on meeting following the confrontation. Just like the others, they had been freed of the effects of the Antipathy and were appalled at their and Dumbledore's actions.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been a busy week. Sirius's trial was set for Friday. Although officially it was classified as a hearing, no one expected there to be just three judges. Amelia had sent an owl officially inviting all of the teens. They anticipated the missive would save them from another argument with Dumbledore.

They were each working hard on their homework and were all struggling to stay abreast of it. All week long witches and wizards would stop by to apologize individually. Overall a most depressing week.

Of course, the six thought that Thursday evening wasn't too bad. The girls had stopped telling the boys who exactly was coming over that evening. They heard but barely acknowledged the appointment. Noblesse Oblige dictated they had to acknowledge the various students as they tried to rebuild the Alliance. Not only was it socially mandated, but everyone could see the benefit of having acquaintances and hopefully at some point friends willingly follow their lead in the Wizengamot when the other gentlemen and ladies assumed their rightful places.

Susan was the easiest. She had actually come to see them three nights in a row. First by herself and then leading the others by twos and threes. It mollified the guy's attitude and the girls had the start of what everyone hoped was a good friendship.

Her first evening back she had looked everyone dead in the eye after again curtsying deeply. "I screwed up. I have no defense. While I knew that schooling was the primary place for forming friendships and building alliances, I never really looked beyond my house. I hadn't really given it any thought. I guess I imagined that sometime after Hogwarts we would automatically become friends. Of course,: she added pausing after a painful memory crossed her mind. "This was after I received the flushing potion."

"I understand that's really uncomfortable to go through." Hermione tried to commiserate.

"Yeah, it was. Both times."

"Both?"

"Auntie gave me a second dose after the first had run its course, just to make sure that, 'The shit between my ears had cleared out."

Thursday Susan was conspicuous by her absence. The last three had spoken to the girls and were due any moment.

The normally staid Daphne said it may be best to lighten up on these three. We all know how they drive you guys up the wall. But unless you want this to carry on and create some problems down the road..."

Harry normally didn't have much of an opinion when it came to these social situations. Relying heavily on Neville and the girls to keep him from any social gaffs. "That depends on their attitude. Their lords proscribed their punishment. No matter what, I will not interfere with that. Luna, when is the new moon anyway?"

In false anger she snapped, "Why are you asking me? Just because my name is Luna? That's..that's Luna abuse!"

Not fooled at all, he grabbed and nuzzled her underneath her left ear. It was much more sensitive than under the right. Another puzzle for another day. She started to giggle and squirm, "Well little moon. Do you know or not?"

"Of course I know Harry. My name is Luna after all. I wanted you to work for it is all. It's in three days time."

"Then it doesn't matter." He said once more turning serious. "I'll do my job, but we'll see how they act."

If they hadn't been expecting it, they might have missed the timid knock. Winky had answered the door and left them in the entranceway as she walked the four feet back towards the masters and mistresses to see if they were in. The six were dressed in their formal robes. The three young ladies came in their faces ashen tears standing in their eyes. They curtseyed to the two young lords who had stayed seated on the couch contrary to proper decorum. The ladies stood behind them and looked on silently.

Neville and Harry just watched the three who stayed in that uncomfortable position. They daren't even raise their eyes off the floor.

Unwilling to play this out any further, Neville commanded, "Rise and take a seat ladies."

Gratefully, they rose as a unit and sat as if it had been rehearsed to be simultaneous.

Harry hadn't planned on speaking, but he blurted, "Can you tell we're still angry at you?"

Lavender hadn't had much chance to speak. Especially since her friend had been forbidden to converse with her. The rest of the school hadn't been inclined to speak either. The Gryffindor's mostly in support but some being small minded and wanting to further her punishment. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw did not want to interfere in the punishment from two lords of Ancient and Noble houses, and the Slytherins because they enjoyed seeing anyone else suffer, especially if it was one of the hated house.

The professors found themselves asking her more and more questions partly so she could at least use her voice and partly to see if her enforced reticence would sharpen her mind.

"My lords. Your anger is justified. There is no excuse for my actions and my continued disobedience. My lord had commanded me to offer myself to you in any fashion you would want me."

"As our lord did us." Padma volunteered.

"There will be none of that," Neville answered nipping that in the bud. "We will correspond with your lords and inform them of your compliance with their directives. Lord Potter and I are quite content with the ladies that have consented to marry us. A refusal on our part is by no means an insult to you or your lords." Wanting to get this back on track, he continued, "Nor does your offer mitigate the harm you have done. Our furor has not decreased at all."

"What would you have us do?" Pavarati missed speaking to her friend. One more complaint from anyone would see her and her sister pulled from the school and returned to India for education. She and her twin interpreted that to mean forced marriage.

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea. Lord Longbottom and I are going to out for fifteen minutes. When we return we expect you and the ladies to have something worked out between yourselves."

They stood up to leave and walked to the door without even a "goodbye" to their mates. Neville turned around with one further message. "Harry has the right of it. We're fed up with the treatment of our ladies. There will be nothing but pain for whoever insults them next. Think on that until we return."

Fifteen minutes wasn't enough time to even get in trouble properly. The two took a trip to the kitchen and spied the growing bellies of the female elves. The elves had always been happy to see them. Now they were ecstatic. Even the few males they saw held wide smiles. With so many to cook and clean for, there were many elves present, even some sporting different liveries. They two were happy and pregnant.

"It's a good thing elves prefer to work out of sight. I'm not sure the headmaster would be happy to find the females with child."

"What's with that anyway? Dobby or the girls didn't know. He even asked Bossman."

Neville chuckled, "It's one of the few investments Albus has. Believe it or not he's in bed with Malfoy!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know how or why either. Grandmother 'accidentally' overheard them one day after a Wizen meeting. They either forgot to put up the privacy charms or they failed, but either way, she overheard them discussing profits from the sale of elves from the continent. By refusing to let the elves procreate it set them up to make a killing once the elves needed to be replaced. It's a long-term plan but with a corner on the market they can charge whatever they want."

"He is going to be so angry when he finds out."

They had finished their hot chocolate after a friendly wave to the elves they were meandering their way back to the flat.

"Is Dobby still being abused as the elf-whore?"

Harry shook his head. "Not as much. I've seen every once in a while him flip a sickle to Misty or Winky, but it's much more manageable."

"Aren't the other male elves available?"

He shrugged, "Beats me. He only tells me it's she-elf business. I'm fairly certain some of this is repeat business too. Last week I saw a very pregnant she-elf hand him a couple of coins. He just shook his head and sighed before taking her hand and giving her his tagline."

The girls were a little confused as the chuckling guys walked in quoting, "Youse is so pretty..."

The seven girls had reached an understanding. Lavender was especially nervous that Harry or Neville would hex her and kick her out. Her father had been so incensed he had threatened to disown her. She had been sitting on the couch, one leg crossed over the other and the floating foot tapping up and down fast than hummingbird wings beat. When the two powerful young men entered she had jumped up like the couch was on fire.

The guys had forgotten about the three girls until they entered and saw Lavender jump for the ceiling followed quickly by the two Indian princesses. Seeing her fear sobered them. Enough for Harry to say, "Relax Lav. There will be no beatings today."

Hermione interrupted him before he could say something to exacerbate the situation. "We've reached an agreement, my lords."

Harry and Neville sat on the first couch squeezing in between their girls. They each wound up with one of their ladies on their laps. Harry was happy to pull Hermione over. He was careful to show affection to each of his mates. Just as they were to each other.

Neville waved to the girls to resume their seats. "And?"

"And we need help," Tracey volunteered. "You guys careen from one disaster to the next leaving us to pick up the pieces and keep track of everything else while you're saving the world."

It was Daphne's turn. Neville wondered if they practiced this stuff before hand. All four of them worked seamlessly with each other and where one stopped another picked up like it was planned. Knowing Hermione and Daphne, it probably was.

"We need help with not only school work, but people's attitudes and the current trends, and rumors. If something is happening in Hogwarts, these three will hear of it."

Luna quit her 1000 yard stare to join in. "Part of the troubles were our fault for not acting quicker."

"And letting the heirs know that their behavior would not be allowed." Hermione finished, "As well as advising us on some of the more feminine aspects of our education that are lacking. While we adore what the physical conditioning has done for us, there so much more we can learn about makeup, accessorizing, that kind of thing."

"You don't have to convince us," Harry started.

It was the guys turn to twin-speak. "If you think you need it, then we are all for it."

"See," Luna said to the visitors. "We told you they needed to recharge their nargle repellant system. Afterwards they would calm down and be fine."

"How did we do that?" Harry was afraid to ask.

"Well, the two most popular ways are either through orgasm or chocolate."

Neville quickly volunteered, "It was the chocolate. Definitely the chocolate!"

The trio had left feeling better than they had. There was hope for them now. And they had each promised to assist the Longbottoms and Potters instead of just co-existing. The door hadn't closed more than fifteen seconds when another knock disturbed them. Everyone had cursed either verbally or in the silence of their mind as Misty answered the door.

The ginger twins along with their baby sister had what could only be considered an avaricious smile.

"You know you have the whole school conditioned, that when you two smile the professors break out into a sweat."

"School is so much fun," one started.

"A couple of hours of teachers," the other continued.

"The rest of the day for fun and profit!" They concluded.

It was obviously rehearsed. "That was pretty lame you two. It's a good thing you've got me."

"What mischief are you three cooking up today?"

"Funny you should say cooking," a new round of twin speak started.

"We've got a new product for your pizza restaurant," Forge continued.

"Stop it you two. You're giving me a headache, and I'm used to you!" Ginny had really blossomed recently. She was a beautiful young lady who had the boys drooling over her. Each of the six had noticed she had gotten over her shyness with Harry as well as her infatuation. Because she was a Griff Neville and Harry had kept an eye on her. They watched for all of the students, but they felt a duty to protect all the girls in school especially the ones of their house.

She turned to her hosts. "The dual dodos here have come up with a new product. Rather than market it ourselves, we thought it a perfect fit for the pizza place."

"What is it?" Everyone was appropriately wary whenever one of the twins came in with "gifts".

Fred, at least some thought he was Fred. Had a small box reminiscent of a donut box. The twins waved their wands and a drumroll played. Another wave and it was accompanied by a fanfare. Growing impatient Tracey grabbed the box and opened it. "Cheese sticks?"

"Cheese wands," one of the monkeys corrected.

"Breaded cheese wands," the other overly playful, almost human added unnecessarily.

"Will you two shut up? This is what you pay me for." The twins had each grabbed a cheese wand and were waving it around. It actually left a trail in the air following the path.

Harry started to sniff the air, "Does anyone else smell peanut butter?"

Gred turned to Forge, "Peanut butter? Really? For a demonstration? Gin-Gin's right. I should never have dropped you on your head."

"As I remember it was me that dropped you, and I happen to like peanut butter. There's a jelly one in there somewhere as well."

The six for once were enjoying someone else's antics. The twins as always brought a smile to their faces.

"Sit!" Ginny commanded stabbing at the couch with her index finger. One started to speak, "Silence! The adults are talking!"

Instead of looking angry, or contrite, the tins each smirked. They knew what they were about.

"I swear they're worse every day. They've spent every free moment for the last three weeks in the kitchens with the elves. Then they finally came out with this and they haven't come down from their high yet." She turned back to one of them, "Peanut butter, really? Whoever heard of peanut butter and cheese?"

Forge was happily munching on the end of his cheese wand, he shrugged and rejoined, "Jelly and cheese are good too. Don't knock it until you've tried it."

She shuddered and rejoined the other conversation. "They're genius' but so hard to get too focused when they're like this. No wonder why Mum acts the way she does."

Gred stopped munching on his cheese wand to add, "It's a simple spell really and tied to the individual cheese wand. You can have your cheese wand plain."

"Plain is so boring. You haven't lived until; you've tried cheese stick and day-old sardines. It's to die for."

"Why would anyone," Hermione started. but shuddered as she thought of the combination. "You want us to sell these for you? Or sell the recipe to us?"

Ginny was in her element, "No we want to sell you the license. We believe in your pizza place and think it's going to be here a long time. We have the recipe and the specific spell that goes along with it. We want to license this with you for the standard 100 years with renewal options."

After the recent trouble they had with the allied families and the licenses and spell use contracts the Potters and Longbottom's held, they were all conversant with them. Maybe not so surprisingly the oldest two, the twins, were the least familiar, but Ginny proved their faith in her ably negotiating with the six. Finally agreeing to a seven percent share of profits from the sale of the cheese wands after a 30-day trial run for marketability and profitability.

"So you can preload any flavor into the cheese wand?"

The twins nodded in synchronicity while happily munching on still more cheese wands they pulled from somewhere within their robes. One stopped chewing long enough to say, "We call them Chwands. And with the spell we've come up with it's never failed to load the requested flavor."

Daphne interrupted, " Hmm. Need to make one change."

The twins suddenly looked apprehensive.

"You'll also need to develop cheese swords or cheese knives or something. No goblin will willingly hold a wand."

They each scratched their scraggly beard chin. "That's easy. But we'll have to change the spell a little for them. We'll call them..."  
"Chwards!" They yelled in stereo.

They discussed whether the Chwards would be able to handle the flavors that goblins might like. They assured everyone it would.

"Better give baby barf a pass though. Didn't much care for that."

More than one lady exclaimed, "Ewww!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Sirius had spent a lot of time talking on the mirror in preparation for the trial. He could speak to Remus' face to face as he was shuttling between the Black Bastion and Potter's Retreat. Sirius still didn't quite trust Mooney fully. Remus said that he was on his side, but he would quickly change the subject whenever Dumbledore was mentioned. The few times they did talk about the old man, Lupin would make an excuse for him. As of right now, he would always be a friend, but unless things changed, not a close one.

The kids had come up with a strategy for getting him to the courtroom. Several were suggested, one even recommending he get there the night before, but everyone gave in to Sirius' sophomoric state of mind. Everyone had a good time putting this plan together, everyone contributed. Of course some more than others.

Part of Sirius strategy was to let the kids focus on getting him to the trial, while he, Ted Tonks, and Dan Granger focused on winning the trial. Even with the overwhelming evidence of truth serum, which could not be proscribed but only volunteered by a pureblood, they felt that several key people would be against his freedom.

The six had worked all week on the spell. It was a spell that both Filius and Minerva had strongly suggested they master. They all did it early in the year and Luna had already demonstrated a version of it, but detail, speed, and size were important to dueling. Dobby and his lady elves had also helped with an idea Sirius had.

"I know he's a Marauder, but I don't want him to know our plan. You can tell him about the one Dobby helped you with."

"I understand pup. That's exactly what I did. This will all work itself out one way or the other. We'll know something better after the trial tomorrow."  
"Be there no later than 9:00."

"It starts at 10:00 am."

"You're right. We'll meet at the retreat at half eight. There's no way I'm letting this fall apart Padfoot."

"I know pup. Go hug those wonderful girls. I'll see you bright and early. Out," was the signal for the mirror to disconnect. Suddenly Harry was looking at a pair of green eyes while the girls distracted him by just loving him. He didn't tell them, never even allowed the thought to stay in his surface thoughts, but he was ready to take the relationships to the next level. Soon; very soon.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Probationary Auror third class Charles Martin hated the visitor's desk. He wanted action but none of the senior agents would take him as a junior partner. They had each been asked by top cop Bones and a few were even ordered to partner with him. They did, but as soon as the particular mission was done, they dropped him like a hot rock. You don't partner with someone you can't trust. It wasn't just because of their love for Tonks either. No one loved her, but they respected her, and knew she had "the stuff". But combined with the loss of a talented rookie and Martin's abominable work ethic, he was universally detested by all of the cliques. There was even rumor of shipping him to Azkaban, but most thought that farfetched. Those men on the rock already had enough on their plates with the hours and the dementors. No one with intelligence would willingly add to their burden.

Martin was bored and tired. He had the mid-shift yesterday at the jail and now had the visitors desk first shift. He was talking to himself under his breath even as he greeted the visitors. "Tell me there's not enough aurors," he mumbled.

Then audibly, "Place your wand here."

He carried on this vein for some time getting more and more stares. Even the lords and ladies of the Wizengamot shook their heads at him. His was the first face of the ministry that visitors saw.

Finally, one person called him on it. "Hey Martin, still can't get anyone to partner with you?"

His face reddened, but he threw it back into her face. "Tonks. At least I'm still employed with the ministry. I didn't get fired."

If he was expecting her to get angry and trip, or for her hair to turn red or her face morph several times he was disappointed. "Ha! Best thing that ever happened to me. I'm working for this lot," pointing to the six dressed in their finest robes, "and made three times your salary last month. You keep your job Martin, as long as you can that is. Don't forget you're only probationary, if no one takes you after a year as their partner they can let you go and even your family won't save you from that."

His face paled and more than one ministry insider sniggered they had known all of this, apparently, he had forgotten. It didn't help matters that a smirking Sirius Black was adding to the commotion. Surrounded by the six, and the reporters that were taking pictures and even a few screams added to the mess. Every time someone would scream Sirius would wave and blow a kiss at them. When someone called for photos, Sirius would grab whoever was near and ham it up for the shot.

Martin cursed, which was heard by almost everyone. The orders had come from above, as long as Black took no offensive action, he was to be left alone. Meanwhile, the six made use of Tonk's distraction. While everyone was focusing on the exchange, one by one, the kids were ducking into the cupboard just around the corner where all of the cleaning supplies for the entire floor were kept. It wouldn't take them but thirty seconds each to disappear into the closet and then reappear. By the time all the wands had been weighed each of them had visited the closet.

"Don't forget Martin," Tonks yelled back over her shoulder, "Everything that happens up here is on you. This is your post and you are the ministry." Quoting one of the tenets of operation of the visitor's desk.

All of the attention was on the six and Sirius. No one saw her creep back around the corner after they left. There was still a line after the teens and Sirius had delayed everyone. Tonks pointed her wand at the door and opened it and then cast a second spell before quickly moving to catch up with the kids. **(A/N: The first spell opened the door, the second spell removed the temporary silencing and imprisonment ward.)**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Spinnaker had confidence in himself. This job he was told came directly from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Avery told him so, and Avery wouldn't lie to him. Would he?. He stood disillusioned in an alcove shortly past the welcome desk, right before the elevators. It was the perfect spot especially since there was a floo 30' across from him. He stood waiting for the perfect shot. He had been in place almost an hour now. If this went well he would move up in Avery's eyes and even be mentioned to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Edwin Q. Spinnaker has been in the dark lord's employ for his entire adult life. Avery had recruited him and introduced him many years ago. But he seldom worked with anyone outside Avery's cell. But that wasn't unusual. They did that intentionally. You couldn't give up what you didn't know. He had barely gotten away from the attack on the muggle PM. It was sheer happenstance that he had been assigned to the underground car park. That and one of the few things he was good at was working with the beasts. He understood them and he likened himself to them. Keep things simple for the beasties. Pleasure is good, pain is bad." He never did care about anyone else's pleasure or pain, and the dark lord was the quickest way to the most pleasure.

"There he is," he whispered to himself. No one was paying attention anyway. Too much confusion. he didn't really care if he missed and hit one of the others, in fact, he thought he might actually be rewarded extra for it. "Course, those witches are scary powerful, I'll wait until their back is to me."

Edwin never did get a good bead on Black. He watched as the eternal teen mock danced with the mudblood. Waltzing around the larger group. He was going to fire a wider area curse when a dozen dogs burst out of one cupboard. All of the dogs were huge black things and they were suddenly barking and bounding everywhere.

Ladies were screaming, men were yelling. People were calling for the aurors.

Martin stood up and exclaimed, "The aurors are here already!" He yelled. And in trying to take charge of the situation, started to fire stunners at the dogs that were literally running in a dozen different directions.

The spells flew, luckily they were only stunners, and not auror class either. Unluckily or perhaps it was the aforementioned laziness taking its toll, none of the stunners hit the dogs, but each of the stunners found their way to people near the dogs. Probationary Officer Third Class Martin cursed as four of the five spells he used dropped someone. The fifth spell he tried to shoot at the retreating animals. No one heard the sound of the fifth spell hitting the sad sack Spinnaker who dropped like his namesake as if the wind shifted from a different quarter on the bounding main.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Albus remembered when the ministry was first moving in. It moved into its current location after the last big muggle war. There was a lot of building going on. The last ministry being hit by a muggle bomb. As the newer buildings went up that allowed the ministry to act. Allowing St. Mungo's to move into the defunct department store was a major coup for that administration and then moving underground to an abandoned railway hub followed it for the ministry.

Albus remembered those days fondly. Everything he said in those halcyon days was pure gold. Nothing he did was questioned, except by those few. "Fleamont!" He cursed in his thoughts. "The Longbottoms and Potters were thorns even then. I keep having to prune those thorns from my English Rose. And now I need to do it some more. More's the pity. We'll blame this on Tom and the girls and the leftover boy can expend all of their energy removing the death eater threat."

He continued reviewing his plan accidentally giggling as he did so. "Then everyone will be distressed to the damage done to all of the poor misunderstood pure-bloods." He cackled as he thought of the gold that was going to flow to his coffers. "We'll have to penalize the purebloods for following Tom and the Potters and Longbottoms for their viciousness and I'm afraid the last son of those two great houses will die also killing the whichever of those girls survive. Then there will be me. Only me. Victor of two wars, their savior. And they will call me Holy Albus."

He focused on the teens coming from the elevator. He didn't need to disillusion himself. He was Albus the Great. He knew where to stand, he knew where people would look, and where they wouldn't. He was going to strike, really he was. There were enough people around that he could instantly apparate behind someone else. You can't apparate into or out of the ministry, (except of course unless you knew where those special access points were.) But you could move short distances inside the ministry, if one was powerful enough. There weren't many alive that knew that though.

He was going to give power to his spell, and in fact had already spoken part of the spell silently, when the Black in front of him said, "And don't forget we'll need to thank Matron Longbottom following the trial."

He smiled, "Someone is quite the strategist. The real Sirius Black would not call her that. Not even while speaking formally to her grandson. He enjoys riling her up and calling her Gussie. No that is an imposter. A very good one but an imposter."

The dogs had been causing havoc in the ministry for several minutes. Three had been either corralled or hit by spell fire after which they had promptly disappeared.

"Brilliant! Very few indeed know that Sirius is a dog animagus. Hiding the original among the copies. That had to be the brilliant mudblood. Well, there a way past this hurdle as well."

Calling to the public, "Those dogs could be dangerous! There's a 20 galleon reward for every dog like that captured and given to the aurors!"

The aurors near him gave him well-deserved evil looks, but couldn't say anything because of his stature.

The masses were happy. Cries of delight sprung out as word spread like a snitch with its wings on fire. Suddenly spells were being thrown everywhere. And Albus was happily "assisting." He would quietly cast a confundus, so that people began to spell each other. As the fights began, he began to hunt the dogs. He wasn't using stunners either. With his experience and power he was able to predict where the dogs were programmed to go and moved himself to the proper corridor. It was only a matter of time until he was able to kill a dog or two.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Spinnaker woke up with a massive headache. Actually, it was an auror that woke him up. He was going to curse the auror in reflex when he heard the calming voice.

"Easy mate. You must have been stunned when people started hunting the dogs."

"Dogs?"

"Ooo. You got hit bad, didn't you? I'm Officer Anderson and someone let a bunch of dogs loose and all of a sudden there's a bounty on them. With the trial the ministry is packed." He added, "I'm not surprised you don't remember. Confusion is normal for a time after being stunned."

His brain finally caught up with events. "Trial! It hasn't started yet, has it?"

Anderson chuckled, "No. You've got 15 minutes yet. Everyone wants a seat, so you'd best hurry up." The auror stood and offered his hand to Spinnaker to help him stand. Edwin never even gave a thought to the irony that they may soon be helping the other to lay down, permanently.  
A quick thank you and Wizard Spinnaker used his best speed to make it down the steps. He knew the elevators would be packed. Besides, there was a small closet one could duck into on the tenth level to avoid everyone. The stairs would place him near enough to utilize it.

Huffing and puffing Spinnaker made it down the stairs just as the teens and a Foxtrotting Sirius were entering the courtroom. This was perfect. The stairs offered a narrow shot into the court. From the fourth step, there was just enough of a narrow angle. Spinnaker wondered why no one ever covered this spot, but he didn't have time to mull over any answer. He was still breathing hard from his exertions and had to hold his breath and incant the spell.

Avery had made him practice this spell over and over. Avery had given him an hour to memorize and master it. When the hour had passed he would whip his subordinate with a switch. This was followed up every hour until Spinnaker had memorized the spell. In no time at all the light blue reductor curse flew and impacted the back of Sirius' head.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

They were enjoying themselves. That is as far as one can while walking into the lion's den. They laughed as they saw the dogs running past. Each threw up a shield as the spells started to fly. Harry heard the announcement twenty galleons per dog. It only brought more laughter. They were happy. Today was the day that would see Sirius free!

They all piled into the same elevator. Sirius. What's with the dancing?"

His godfather only laughed and tousled his hair. Tracey answered, "Misty must have helped. She loves dancing, all types." She added to everyone, "She's very good."

"I wonder if Dobs dances."

"If he didn't before, he does now. Winky's no slouch either."

Curious he asked, "How do you know all of this?"

"Harry luv," she answered sweetly. "I notice things, then I ask. How does one learn anything?"

Further conversation on the topic ceased as Neville spoke after the lift door opened, "Okay, this is the final stretch. If anything is going to happen it will happen here. Keep your shields fore and aft," he commanded.

They each knew where to stand and who was to raise which shield. Sirius was dead center, but the kids had separated from him to either side leaving him alone in the middle, just as he had asked.

They had each thought they had made it through the gauntlet. There had been many witches and wizards on either side when the sickening thud of magic impacted with the back of Sirius skull. There was a moment of silence as the import of events hit home before everyone began screaming.

Tonks knew her task. They had planned for this. Sirius had stressed how important it was that none of them be caught casting anything greater than a lumos. She reversed course and traced the spell flight back. She hadn't seen it in flight, but she didn't need to. She knew the layout of the area and had trained with Madeye himself. With that type of impact there could only be one or two spots the spell came from.

Her searching eyes found him almost at once. She heard the screaming and even heard the doors of the chamber being shut, but that was background info. Her mutt was breathing hard and moving furtively.

She knew where he was going and saw some Aurors late to the party moving into the area. She knew the hand signals and even though she wasn't an auror they respected her enough when they realized she was on the scene and giving orders. It didn't take but a minute to isolate the closet. This wasn't the first time they had caught someone running into the cupboard. The aurors argued successfully to leave the unneeded cupboard alone. It drew the mutts as sure as a galleon drew a niffler.

Two minutes later and life as Edwin Spinnaker knew was over. They would drain every drop of information he had. Which wasn't much, a lot was covered by oaths and spells. Even trying to get the other cell members was problematic without risking brain damage. Tonks was willing to risk it and told everyone that vociferously.

Albus wasn't quite certain what was happening. He had right before the doors closed ensured the last dog was blasted, but it like all of its mates disappeared and turned back into the base materials it was spawned from. He began to doubt himself. Looking again at the body lying so ignobly on the floor, maybe it was his? Maybe this was the grand plan to provide distractions while the original would walk boldly down the center of the aisle? This too fit Sirius psychological makeup.

The doors closed and the teens stood around the body. Few noticed they didn't look as broke up as they should have.

Albus put on his best sorrowful face. "I regret we were unable to bring Sirius Black in safely. Despite the best efforts of the MLE. I for one was willing to listen to him. It was rumored there was a huge miscarriage of justice that I may have inadvertently had a hand in."

"Albus Dumbledore. If you ever yell for everyone to cast spells in Ministry again, I will have you in lockup for 30 days."

Madam Bones, my apologies. I should have consulted with you first."

She couldn't stand his smug expression and his eyes were twinkling merrily. She had her occulmancy fully in place. She wanted to remember his next expression for the rest of her life. "Very well. You've been warned and it's been witnessed by the members of the Wizengamot."

"Witnessed!" A voice called. He didn't see it but thought it might have been Lord Lovegood.

"Let's get this trial underway. Shall we?"

He was visibly nonplussed. "I don't see how that's possible madam. Sirius Black lies on the floor dead by an assassin's hand. I understand that he was going to volunteer for Veritaserum."

"That's true. Let's get this over with shall we?" She turned and addressed the gallery. Sirius Black? Are you there?"

While they had been conversing Sirius had made his way down through the mass of people. He knew that everyone would want to catch the interplay between those two. It was the perfect time to move.

"That's Lord Black," he said from in between the teens. "And I've been here all night." He removed Garry's invisibility cloak. Staying with the plan they had stayed in formation near the body. When he spoke the teens moved towards the hated "hot" seat. The chains rattled but stayed off of him.

"The goblins know that I had never had a trial. As soon as I was able to get to Gringott's I received my lordship."

To call the outbreak a tumult wouldn't do justice the noise and confusion. The cameras had already been flashing, focused on the body of the golem that no longer looked like Sirius. Many were speaking to their neighbor. There was outrage, mostly form the dark alliance, while Dumbledore's mouth opened and closed like as gasping fish. The natural acoustics and spells of the place magnifying the noise.

It took three cannon blasts from Bones' wand before silence was found.

"Lord Longbottom and Lord Potter, take your seats please."

"Fine. But personal guards are allowed for all lords while in the pit. Our ladies will function as Sirius guards."

More noise. This time, control was effected by Albus' hammer. "That's highly unusual, and an insult to the fine officers of the DMLE." He said trying to raise doubts while trying to think of his options.

"No insult intended, to the fine men and women of law enforcement. They have their hands full with this lot," Sirius said sweeping his hand across the expanse of lords and ladies which raised a titter among the packed gallery. He sat with slumped, one leg hung over the arm of the chair his leg swinging back and forth and he went back to examining his fingernails. The epitome of nonchalance. "These 'four witches of power' are more than capable of protecting me. You can see they're beautiful, and they have to be smart and powerful in order to keep their lords in line."

"They're schoolgirls!" Rolfe Sr. challenged.

Sirius laughed, "Fine. You challenge them. It's your life. By the way, the youngest just beat up a Durmstang seventh year. An alternate to their international team I understand. I'm told they're hopeful he'll even walk sometime this month." His voice dropped an octave, "and she was being merciful."

Most of this had been reported in the paper already, including the fact that he had been walking for awhile now. But the fickle public will believe almost anything and Sirius knew how to play them. Once more a gavel banging was heard once more silencing the crowd.

"Very well. Let's get this going?" Albus didn't want to focus on the girls. He had to obscure everything. On the exterior, he appeared calm and controlled, inside, however, "I hate those kids. Why do they have to interfere with every plan? I'll have to take more direct action if he's freed."

Fudge had been quiet. He was almost in awe of the teens, especially the girls. While he despised the teens for interfering with his plans, he respected them. And admired them... a lot.

"Cornelius," she whispered. "Dumbledore is not in control as he appears. It might be best if you pushed things along. Make it look like you are seeking justice."

He patted her hand, the plum color went better with her coloring than the pink, but what did he know. "Perhaps you're right. Thank you, Doris."  
He stood and signaled to Dumbledore to be recognized.

He sighed and thought, "What now?" "Minister?"

"Yes. Thank you, Chief Wizard. I just wanted to reiterate, our primary function here must be justice. Never again must a member of our community be held in durance vile without cause. That this occurred not only to a wizard but to a scion of a most ancient and noble house is beyond the pale. It is our stern duty to ensure justice!"

Shouts of "Hear-hear!" Was heard from every quarter.

Doris smile showed she approved. Even Mrs. Clearwater smiled as she recorded everything. He made a mental note to speak to Doris about her looking too masculine. If he understood transitioning right, she at least should be trying to look more feminine. He looked back and forth between the four teen girls and Mrs. Clearwater and sighed.

Doris reading her boss' mood and watching his view shift back and forth once more read his mood. Don't worry about her. She'll never look as good as those girls. They're teens just awakening to their power after all, but I'll speak to her and her wife and get her moving in the right direction."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Doris. None of those girls can hold a candle to you. You're invaluable to me." He whispered. It was exactly the right thing to say.

The trial began with Dumbledore challenging Madam Bones neutrality. She could not act as Crown Prosecutor since she had a relationship with him long ago and it was rumored that there was an alliance between the Ancient and Noble House of Bones and the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Without argument, Amelia stepped aside and turned the prosecution over to Pius Thicknesse.

The trial progressed and in the early going looked bad for Sirius. Percy had the dictaquill running as well as recording his personal thoughts in case any area needed clarification. Everyone heard Sirius admission, "I as good as killed them," and his almost insane laughter when he was arrested by Aurors.

Ted Tonks didn't dispute anything of the crown's witnesses. He did clarify a couple of points though. When he was able to present his defense the Aurors had to physically silence more than one person. With contempt charges pending people finally got the message.

Combining both Veritserum and a solicitor's pensive the world finally saw from his memories the events of that horrid day.

Ted walked the court through Sirius thoughts and memories as they saw as he realized he could suddenly remember the Potter's address.

They watched as Sirius hopped off the motorbike and run inside only to see and hear his scream at the sight of James body.

They heard him cry, "No, no, no." As he ran upstairs only to see Lily dead on the floor. A wailing baby Harry. Crying, "Momma, momma," as his now famous scar bled freely leaving a trail of red down his face.

In his anger and agony, they saw him finally see the tattered remains of a robe where the backlash from the spell apparently destroy the unbeatable dark lord. They heard him tell baby Harry, "I've got you now. And I promise you I'll get that bastard Wormtail."

They watched as the crying Sirius gave the baby to Hagrid who just arrived. And heard him tell him to take Harry. "There is a rat that needs to die."

Ted asked all of the right questions. The court heard him declare his innocence and saw Sirius finally catch up to Pettigrew and ask him why.

They listened carefully for the answer, but Pettigrew didn't waste time. He cast two quick spells. A diffindo which severed his finger and then a bombarda to hit the gas main that came out of the ground blowing up the street and the watching the hapless muggles die in the explosion.

Dumbledore maintained his calm visage but inside seethed. He could see no way around Black gaining his freedom.

Ted Tonks sat and Pius asked a couple clarifying questions, more concerning his escape more than anything else. The pensive evidence was quite clear.

Once again Fudge needed to take charge. "I think the evidence is clear. A grave miscarriage of justice has occurred. Let us vote now to restore a lord to his rightful place in this august body."

Cornelius was out of order, but neither Bones nor Thicknesse was going to call him on it, and Dumbledore was helpless to stop it. The whole world, if they weren't listening on the wizarding radio, would find out about it in one of the papers. He realized he had lost the moment Sirius had shown himself. His occulmancy shields raised to full power in order for him to remain calm.

The vote was anticlimactic. Only four voted for guilty and four abstentions. All from the dark alliance, but they knew they lost today as well. Soon everyone would know they failed to kill him, someone was going to suffer at the babies' tiny hands.

Minister Fudge cast a sonorous on himself. "Lord Black. If you would meet with me we'll get your pardon before we meet with the press."

The crowd silenced again, as Sirius proclaimed, "I don't want a pardon!"

Now Fudge was confused. "Lord Black?"

"Minister. A pardon connotes that I was guilty and am now forgiven. I was exonerated. A completely different thing. The only crime I am guilty of is being an unregistered animagus as you discovered in the trial. And I cannot be considered guilty of breaking out of prison, because I was never sentenced there in the first place!"

Fudge nodded his head as he mulled it over and listened to Umbridge whisper in his ear. "He's right, and we need his good graces right now. "I don't like Black or Potter, but with the gold we owe and the power of the people they hold..."

"Quite right," he said to her.

Then he repeated the same to Sirius. "Quite right Lord Black. And I promise you we'll schedule a session with you and your barrister for recompense from your ordeal and then get it ratified by the Wizengamot."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Fudge waited for everyone on the stage. Smiles were the order of the day and Cornelius was pleased with the way everything turned out. He briefly wondered why Potter and Longbottom had been so quiet as they followed Sirius up the stairs. But didn't give it any further thought as he once more caught the four teenaged ladies coming up the steps.

They had to raise the hem of their robes to prevent them from tripping and all thought left his head as he saw four well-formed sets of ankles. Doris, as was proper was already by his side and saw what he saw. The last up onto the stage to begin the question and answer session was Percy. It was only natural that his robes had to be lifted out of the way. But the minister was a little miffed when he saw a pair of green socks and above those a couple of hairy legs. Before the first question from the press was asked he turned to Mrs. Clearwater. He didn't sound happy either as he asked, "What are you French?"

Confused, he answered, "Umm, no minister."

Dependable Doris patted his arm. "I've got it, minister. It will be taken care of by next week. I'll floo call the lady tonight."

"Percy "gulped." He wasn't sure what was up but he knew enough to think," Sometimes I hate my life."


	27. Goblins, Daleks, and DI, Luna style

**I'm not completely happy with this chapter as written. But I didn't want to delay any longer while I messed with it. This chapter is a little shorter than what I normally publish, but we're getting to the end of this particular part of the tale. Once again, thanks for reading. Comments both good and bad are always appreciated. I may not go back to fix prior mistakes, (unless it's important to the story.) But I take note of your feedback and try to better in the future.**

 **Once more thanks to Rob4133. His ideas and editing have been invaluable.**

 **And finally because I haven't said it in a while, just in case you've forgotten, this is Rowling's sandbox and we're just making sandcastles with her toys.**

 **Happy Halloween**

 **Bob**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Lucius still limped on his leg. His master had not seen fit to let him completely heal following the debacle at the muggle PM's residence. They had failed in their mission most spectacularly. The loss of the cannon fodder wasn't the misshapen babies primary issue. But he didn't tell anyone that. He would have counted this a "win" if they had returned with any hostages. He would have been mollified if there had been widespread panic over monsters or giants in the muggle news. The loss of giants was a bit troubling though, there weren't that many of them left. Their only importance was another asset to further his plans. Once he took over, he could destroy the rest.

He took a moment to enjoy that thought before getting back on track. His spies had told him there had been stories of an explosion at the residence but nothing further. He had been further irritated that their contacts on the continent and in Northern Africa had been reluctant to commit without guarantees. Word had spread and a family had already suffered some political losses along with financial. The story was told that The Blacks were looking for an excuse to destroy the Bruno family. In fact, some parts of it had already fled. Reports of foreign teams of hit wizards combing the countryside further fostered that belief.

When he had sent spies to test the palace, the unexpected wards "bounced" them off causing injuries. Voldemort fumed but he didn't have enough bodies at the moment for any major endeavors. He dug into the seemingly endless coffers of the Malfoy family and hastened some funds to their agents overseas. It was the Malfoys turn to donate, of course, Lucius was thrilled to do so. As he simultaneously wondered if he could get another shipment of powder in.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE**

It was hard to find things to give one another for feast day. This was an event held once per year on the anniversary of your birth. For most it was a little cake or a comb or even a brush. But the more important you are to the community the more impressive the gift should be. This was actually Aria's first year being tasked with finding an appropriate gift for Magorian. His mares were glad to drop this odious task onto her. Most times they had to go through several intermediaries to trade for something. None truly knew what the relative items that were being traded were worth. With their natural distrust of wizardkind they thought they had been taken advantage of. But now she had her own emasculated wizard to take advantage of. Even though neither of them saw it that way.

Ronnie found himself wandering further into the woods of the Centaurs. When she had told him his task he accepted it without argument. He knew he couldn't deny her anything. Only now did he start to realize that this devotion was part of the geas placed on him by Magorian. It was much harder to hurt one you loved. Of course, Magorian only belatedly became aware that the geas worked both ways. His precious Aria was in love with her Ronnie too. But since he was an unmarried mare, she was safe.

Ronnie was running low on time he had been wandering around the woods going further and further out. At first Aria or one of the others would accompany him, but it was boring for everyone else. Ronnie too, but he knew what he was looking for. At least he thought so. After the 33rd, "How about this one?" Pointing to a likely source. After 33 replies of, "Umm.. no. Not quite right. After a while they left him alone to search.  
Eventually, he stayed out all night, having reached the point where it didn't make sense for him to turn around. He had just over two weeks left and if he didn't want to rush, he needed to start it soon. He was skirting the edge of a swamp when he felt..." something." He was armed with a mare's bow and arrows as well as a knife and small hatchet. Moving toward the source he kept going, faster and faster, heedless of the dangers. Even though these were the Centaurs woods, it was still a forest and like any wood, potentially dangerous.

Stumbling through the bushes he tripped at the last second on a large root and fell with both hands on a tree. It wasn't tall or majestic. It wasn't overly beautiful, It's leaves weren't made of silver or gold. But the tree was. It had a presence. It was signing to him but it never made a sound except for the wind rustling the leaves. He righted himself and pulled his hands off the tree as if scalded, but once more placed his hands back on it, drawn to it.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that. It's not as if the tree and he had a conversation, but there was a communion of a sort. Finally pulling his hands from the tree he both felt refreshed and weary simultaneously. The tree existed for a purpose and it taught him that everything had a purpose but most people and almost all trees never knew their purpose. He sat and watched the tree and tried to think about this stunning event. He was so out of his depth here and wished that Hermy or Looney was here to help. And then he chastised himself, it was Hermione and Luna and he was certain that they would tell him he had to puzzle this one out on his own.

As he mulled everything over he realized the tree somehow told him where other trees were that knew their purpose. He heard/felt a "crack" and a six-foot piece of wood fell next to him. It wasn't fit for a spear or an arrow, it was too gnarled. It wasn't thick enough to carve into anything and the thought of it kind of made his stomach flip-flop at the idea. He held the stick and realized he had to puzzle out what it was for. It would help him realize his purpose. Like a divining rod the stick was pulling him. Not having any other ideas he let it pull him. He was just open enough to the idea of magic for this to work through him. Another ten minutes of seemingly going in random directions though brought him to the perfect piece of oak just big enough for the bust he knew he would carve. He could see Magorian's head in the bust just waiting to be exposed. Even though he felt a bit silly, he thanked the magic divining rod before beginning the laborious process of bringing the heavy oak back.

Many leagues away. An old man long tired of waiting for assistance pulled his head up from his workbench. He was adding to the many boxes that dominated the shop, as he prepared for the rush of youth not many months away. He seemed to stare off into space for a time before a smile broke his lips. "Finally." He breathed.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Harry! Harry! Come quick! There's a baby Dalek in the bathroom!"

Harry roused from a deep sleep was instantly alert. Luna sounded scared and both he and Hermione jumped out of bed with their wands already in hand. Luna stood in the doorway in between their room at the Craigowan Lodge and the en-suite bathroom.

The queen had sent along travel arraignments through Major Granger for all of her guests. The stated reason was she wanted to give everyone "the full benefit of traveling without magic." Despite nerves, everyone had met at the Black Bastion and left in four large limousines which brought them to a small airfield outside London. After receiving some very patient instructions, some had never seen a helicopter before, (having not seen the video of the second task). With some nervousness, they entered the rear of the "ungainly looking bird" as Sirius called it before enduring the two-hour flight to Scotland.

There were many different levels of apprehension as the flight commenced. Augusta very nearly refused to board the aircraft, until Siri hit her with a cheering charm. Others, such as Dan didn't give it a second thought as he boarded the airplane having plenty of hours riding in similar aircraft without all of the nicer amenities such as sound muffling and comfortable seats, or even a head, (bathroom). Most fell somewhere in between and the fear of the unknown that was quickly replaced by boredom. Most agreed that they would be apparating home though; with Siri offering to side along both of the Grangers.

Having arrived in another set of limos at the Craigowan, they were briefed by Mrs. Cumberland, the queen's social secretary, and a written itinerary given to them for the next two days at the Balmoral. She also included "reminders" on how to address each person there. For the most part it was expected to be quite informal except for the initial greeting and any ceremonies.

She joked, "Informal does not mean you get to call her Liz."

Everyone turned to look at Siri. He rejoined," Hey. Even I knew that. She obviously wants everyone to call her Beth."

The rooms were well appointed with every amenity you could think of. Someone's attempt at proper social convention had the four girls in a room assigned to them and the two young lords were assigned a room with two doubles in it. As before, the girls made short work of that setup in favor of the one they were most comfortable with.  
The hostel staff made no mention of it, nor did any of the security assigned. All of the girl's parents along with Matron Longbottom were completely aware of their arrangement at school and if the kids could be trusted while alone there was no reason to make note of it now.

Everyone knows that Hermione's brain works faster than most. However, being in a deep sleep it took a moment longer than normal to realize what was happening. She could hear the fear in Luna's voice and could feel it through the bond as well. By the time they got to the bathroom door she had a suspicion just what she was speaking of. Hermione also realized that Harry would have no idea what a Dalek was and may be thinking that one of Luna's mysterious magical creatures was putting in appearance in at the most inopportune of times.

Luna stood in the doorway visibly shaking. At a glance, Hermione took in that she was in between fully awake and her dreamstate. She pushed Harry's wand down and sent calming waves of peace to the both of them as she grabbed Luna into a hug. The bedroom door was thrown open and security, staff members, Neville and the girls with wands drawn and Dan Granger with his weapon already "safety off".

She took charge of the situation. "Stand down!" she ordered. As an explanation for the family, she added, "She's half in a dreamstate." Heedless of the almost nothing they were dressed in, she took the girl further into her arms and calmed her.

"It's a Dalek 'Mione. I swear."

"Shh." She looked at the younger girl who still wasn't fully there, and even though standing rocked her gently to and fro. "We're here and we'll show you. I think I know what you saw. Here let's turn the light on."

As she turned the light on fully. She pointed out in the sudden bright light exactly what she saw. Instead of a small wastebasket, the bathroom was equipped with a three foot tall cylindrical stainless steel wastebasket. It even had a domed cover with free swinging doors built in on either side.

"I'm the staff doctor. Dr. John Smith. May I be of assistance?"

Luna perked up. "The doctor? Are you here for the Dalek?"

If Hermione didn't have an armful of Luna, she would have facepalmed then. "Shh. Wrong doctor honey. Once the sun is up I'll explain everything to you both. Let's try to get you back to sleep."

They tried to apologize to everyone, but no one was concerned with the interruption. All of the family had heard of her difficulties with her dreaming. One of the staff or security agents confided when the night light was turned back on, "You know, in that light it does look like a Dalek. How much do you want to wager they'll be traded out before the day is gone?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It was really easy when being presented to the queen and her family. All one had to do was what the majordomo told you to. Since he had reminded everyone immediately before being presented and then was there a step to the side and one behind just to remind everyone in case they had forgotten. Apparently, it happened frequently enough, mostly due to nerves they were told.

Harry had privately wondered if Augusta or the Davis', Greengrass', or even that blackguard Sirius would object to bowing/curtseying to the muggle queen. He was kind of relieved when the introductions and courtesies were done. The "Your Majesties," and "Your royal highness," etc.

When asked later he snorted, "Nah. None of us would. It's only polite. Purebloods are raised with all of the bowing and scraping. Every child of a pureblood is raised knowing where one sits in relation to everyone else. Paying attention to the niceties is one of the few things that keeps Magical Britain going. That's why half-bloods and mundanes upset the purebloods so much, they're insulted by the inadvertent snubs to their positions."

"And just how are the mundanes supposed to know this?" Hermione asked with a little heat. "Until I bonded with Harry no one had bothered to teach me or any of the other new bloods."

"Me either," Harry added.

"It used to be a course at Hogwarts, along with the muggle studies, but it was dropped by Dumbledore a couple years after he became the head."

"Figures. Then he makes sure that muggle studies stays 80 years out of date."

"Why wouldn't the purebloods disrespect the crown?" Hermione was curious and wanted to get back to the original point.

He smiled in return, "Because you can't very well expect everyone to respect your titles when you aren't willing to do the same. But make no mistake, the moment they were told to, or the moment they thought they could get away with it, regicide would be easy for them. Then too there are the old treaties that bind us to the whoever sits on the throne. It has passed from family to family, but magic recognizes the throne and our oath to it. Better to avoid any remembrance of them."

"Why not use the old treaties and oaths to hold everyone's feet to the fire?"

Sirius continued, "Because it would affect all of magical Britain, not just the criminals. It should be used as a last resort."

"Well said," The Prince of Wales had come up behind the three and they hadn't seen him.

They were meeting in well-appointed room. It had plenty of deep chairs and couches. A few servants took orders for drinks, but most stayed at the side waiting to be summoned. Of course, no one knew which ones were the wait staff and which were security. Neville thought they all served both functions.

They were told they were going to have an early dinner. Some other guests hadn't arrived and they would wait for them.

"I suppose I should be upset with the both of you." He said with a smirk to the two teens. "By the way, mother is keeping an eye on all of us. She likes to 'stir the pot,' so to speak. In fact, your ladies are receiving an earful at the hands of my wife as we speak."

They turned to see Diana looking every bit the courteous hostess speaking with the four young ladies. No one was fooled. Even with his poor eyesight, Harry was able to see the fire in her eyes and the passion in her movements.

Harry stole a glance at her majesty and while she engaged Augusta and the other adults she would steal a glance at Diana and then her son. Their eyes met briefly and a Harry thought he saw a quick wink.

"She's smiling, but I know she's trying to influence your ladies." He continued still speaking of his wife.

"She's not having any luck," Neville answered. He closed his eyes briefly before continuing, having searched through the bond. "My girls are amused."

Harry paused a moment and did the same thing. "'Mione's being polite about it, but she's just a bit on this side of irritated."

"What about Luna?" The Black asked.

"Luna's...not really there right now."

Seeing the blank looks he explained further. "I'm not sure what she's doing though. If you were to ask her a question she would answer you after a bit. Part of her is there in the conversation and but most of her is searching for something."

"For what?"

Charles saw both of the young men shrug at the same time. "Beats me. We're used to this. She does it fairly often. I would imagine its something for your wife though."

He wanted to ask more but his two sons came over. They had been a bit hesitant of approaching the older boys even though trained from birth on the social niceties. Here were a couple of actual wizards, just a bit older than them and already, if the briefings were to be believed, capable of single-handedly killing giants when an entire security team couldn't.

The pregnant pause almost became uncomfortable, but Prince Harry being only ten couldn't help himself. So you're really magic? Can you do something?"

"Harry! That's not polite!"

Several things happened at once all seen by a different person in the group. Harry saw Hermione start and take a preparatory step when she faintly overheard "Harry," towards him. He felt her concern jump.

Neville saw the boy's eyes grow wide in worry, but they had continued to search their father's face and saw them relax almost immediately.

Sirius had been looking at Diana and saw the concern in her eyes and a flash of anger as she watched her recalcitrant husband.

The elder Harry laughed. "It's fine. If I was them I would be asking the same. Siri, you're probably best for this part. Do you mind if Padfoot has a go?"

Siri asked, "Highness?"

Charles knew he was on eggshells with both of the women in his life. And this was his mother's show. He turned slightly and raised an eyebrow. An almost imperceptible nod was the answer.

"Is it dangerous?"

Neville and Harry chuckled. "Padfoot's a big happy goof."

"Neville! You wound me!" He over dramatized for the kids.

"He better remember he's housebroken," Harry quipped.

Sirius, always wanting to be the life of any party stepped back and winked at the two kids. In a moment there was a big black dog standing where he had been. He couldn't help himself. A couple of loud "Woof's" just to get everyone's attention and he quickly licked the kids' faces before cavorting around the room. He even made as if he was going to "greet" the queen Padfoot style but at the last second sat and gave her a doggy smile with his tongue lolling out of the side of his face.

Cece Greengrass laughed, "Bad Padfoot. You try that and you could very well find your self neutered."

"In both forms," The queen drolled laconically.

He never stopped smiling as he shifted back to human bowed and gave her his best roguish wink before resuming his dog form and cavorting back to the lads. Eventually. (He stopped at every group and gave them the benefit of his presence. Even licking Diana's hand.)

Harry and William were agog. "Can you do that?"

The older teens lightly laughed. "Not yet. We're going to study it this summer. It took Sirius two and a half years to learn how to do that. It's a process that requires a lot of determination."

"Which means most wizards and witches can't do it," Neville finished.

Seeing the questioning looks they continued. "Wizards and witches are inherently lazy. They learn how to do some wonderful things and rely on it exclusively." Their eyes caught those of the Prince of Wales. "Which is why they treat mundanes, or as they call them, muggles as if they were beneath them."

"The truth is," Neville picked up the spiel, "That is why in most areas the mundanes have the magicals beat. The wizards refuse to admit, even to themselves, that a society that doesn't grow, stagnates."

"What about the rest of the world?" Charles asked curiously.

Sirius rejoined them at that time when the two young lords shrugged. "It's not quite as bad elsewhere. Every region of the world has their own issues and concerns, but magical Britain is among the worst." Seeing the looks for Harry and Neville, "Hey, we have business interests everywhere. And Moony has seen much of the world."

It was William's turn to blurt, "It's cool to have two girlfriends." Of course forgetting that everyone in the world with the possible exception of young Harry knew that dad has a wife and a girlfriend.

"They're more than that though, they're our fiancés." Neville was really patient with the boys. "And we're bonded. What happens to one of us happens to the others. Harry was hurt a short time ago and when he got hurt, both Hermione and Luna suffered right along with him."

"Isn't that illegal?" Won't one be jealous? How does that work?" All sprung from the boy's mouths all at once.

A quick look at father told William he was borderline safe for the moment.

The elder Harry answered. "It's a bit different for all of us. It's more than a standard boyfriend-girlfriend thing for us. Hermione, Luna, and I share emotions and power. In the final stages we'll even share thoughts."

"You mean you'll know what she's thinking?"

"We pretty much know now what our mate's thoughts are," Neville clarified. "We have to concentrate, but I can tell you what Daphne and Tracey are thinking and feeling right now." As he said that, the entire group looked and Daphne and Tracey gave a smile and wave to the two boys. "What Harry means is that we'll be able to think directly to each of our respective mates. And they to us."

Harry added sotto voce, "It won't be long now."

That was something Neville didn't know. "Really? We've been talking about this as well. The girls have been dropping 'hints' about it for a few weeks."

"The four of them must have been talking again. Hermione and Luna started directing feelings at me, and then Luna for the last couple of weeks has been influencing my dreams again. They don't want me to enter the third task without completing the bond. And I can't really blame them, but I hesitate at the same time. They would have a slightly better chance if I didn't complete the bond if something happens to me."

Charles couldn't stop himself. The conversation had gotten serious all of a sudden. "They would have a better chance at what?"

Harry had steeled himself, so didn't show any emotions. But his answer was terse, "Staying alive."

The magicals of course knew of the bond completion and what it means. Dan and Emma may have heard a bit of what they said because their lips tightened but they didn't say anything. But the nonmagicals not privy to everything were naturally curious.

"Third task?"

"Complete the bond?"

"Influence your dreams?"

The timing of the interruption was exquisitely precise. Everyone's questions, which included many of the others in the room that had tried hard to overhear exactly what was happening now. The briefings for the mundanes were as thorough as MI5 could make it. But there was still large gaps of information. Which was one of the stated reasons for this holiday. One thing that was clear, Longbottom and Potter were definitely lightning rods. All kinds of fun, mischief, and trouble were S.O.P. for the teens. (A/N: STANDARD OPERATING PROCEDURE).

The majordomo interrupted everything, "Dinner ladies and gentlemen is served." He then led the guests to the dining room. Each seat had a small placard indicating the proper seat. There were more forks and spoons lying all in precise rows and three different glasses of different sizes in front of each seat.

Spying Harry quail a little, "What did you think Potter. Did you expect a serve yourself buffet?"

Everyone tittered as they stood there. It wasn't proper to sit, not when their hosts hadn't put in their appearance yet.

"Don't worry about it, Greengrass. I've got this covered. I know exactly what to do."

"Oh yeah?" Her tone was plain that she didn't believe him.

"Yeah. It's easy. I'll just do what 'Mione does. She'll keep me out of trouble."

Luna hadn't been "back" for all that long. Remembering a conversation from months ago she added, "Yeah Harry. You really suck!"

Everyone laughed and Harry was aghast with false hurt. "Luna!" Even the staff along the walls hid smiles and laughs.

"Well you do," she defended. "Everyone knows. You and Nevy both."

"Luna!"

"Why is everyone surprised? You both do. You suck trouble and danger towards you like the worlds best Hoover. I just have one question?"

"What's that, Luna honey?"

"What's hoovering?"

Once again interruption was timely. "Ladies and gentlemen..."

Their hosts were presented by ones and twos beginning with the young princes and then their father and mother. Once more their faces were schooled to hide any show of feelings.

Harry heard Luna mutter, "A wide gulf, but not insurmountable."

The big surprise came with the next set of introductions. "Since they arrived with the hosts," Daphne, standing opposite of Harry told everyone, that makes them co-hosts for the evening. Remember Harry," singling him out, "that makes this their home for the rest of the evening."

Tracey added, "A very great honor."

Jaws hit the floor as the next host and hostess were Bloodbringer and his mate Tress! They were of course introduced as Ambassador and Mrs. They were closely followed by two more Goblins, One they had only heard of but never met, Director Ragnoc and his eldest mate Fortuna.

Before they could announce Her Majesty and Prince Phillip Luna shattered protocol. "Bloodbringer!"

Only Hermione grabbing her arm and not letting her go saved the dinner from devolving into Daphne's dystopic Buffet.

Everyone lingered at the dinner table, they would shortly go to still another room where this time with a small orchestra there would be dancing. But her majesty found herself enjoying this dinner. Even though it had the some of the markings of a state dinner, it decidedly was less informal.

"Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom. I understand from our friend Ragnoc that one of you is also the Duke of Gryffindor."

Almost simultaneously, they answered, "Yes mum."

She waited a pregnant moment before asking, "Well? Which one of you is it?"

Harry shrugged, and Neville answered for them. They had settled this a long time ago. Hogwarts knew. Which means the hat knew. They figured the goblins knew as well. "We don't want to know. It doesn't matter to either one of us. We both have titles enough and don't need the added burden accompanying the title. The dubious political benefits a duchy adds will never make up for having a brother."

Harry added his two knuts in, "Neville was born less than 30 minutes before me. Since we've come to Hogwarts I've discovered I have a big brother, two ladies that love me, two more sisters, and more. Everyone with us here is family. A title in no way can make up for all of that.

The "family" was humbled by Harry's declaration and they knew Neville felt similarly.

Impressed, but not done with her examination. "And will this adversely affect the voting bloc in the Wizengamot?"

Neville answered, being slightly more conversant with the nuts and bolts of the 'gamot. "It shouldn't. Our alliance is strong enough to neutralize both the dark and light alliances. We've had feelers from members of both, especially since Lord Black joined ours. We could potentially have an additional six members or more if we could assure them safety from Voldemort."

Speaking in goblin Ragnoc choose that moment to pipe in, "Teens should do what they're told or be whipped."

The two goblin spouses, both shorter than their mates and their faces softer with brilliant gleaming sharpened teeth, were long used to the males speaking thus so didn't react. Bloodbringer hid his reaction behind his napkin. His eyes were alight though, similar to the look Harry got when he had a prank in the making.

Luna didn't skip a beat, she replied in the same guttural language, "Ragnoc Quickcutter are you of the Clan Grovel? You are getting a little long in the tooth and dull in the eye to speak thus to two young warriors in the springtime of their youth."

Bloodbringer couldn't help it, he laughed openly and had the two spouses smiling while Ragnoc sat there both amused and surprised. No one has dared speak thus to him in many a year.

Simultaneously Tracey dropped her silverware, and Daphne spilled her drink which poured for another moment before she caught herself. It hadn't been but a few short months since Luna began to instruct them in the language and here she was giving them an example of practical application.

Harry and Neville joined Ragnoc their mouths open for flies. While Hermione quickly thought how she was going to prevent bloodshed and then find a way to kill her youngest mate. If they survived.

The whole table froze. They knew something of import had occurred. The queen asked, "What was that? What was said?"

Normally goblins eschewed titles, except when dealing with formal affairs. This certainly qualified. "Director Ragnoc intimated that Lords Potter and Longbottom should do what they're told. Lady Lovegood just told the director he was getting too old to tell them what to do. And threatened that her mate and Lord Longbottom would fight him if needed."

"And asked if I knew how to grovel!" Ragnoc added amused.

People started to laugh nervously.

"Luna. I really wish you would let me know before you do these things. I really didn't plan on fighting the whole goblin army this evening."

The corners of the queen's mouth curved up in a small smile. "Tell me Lord Potter do you think you can defeat the entire goblin army?"

He hesitated, unsure what he should say. "Well, I'm not sure I can defeat the WHOLE army."

The goblins were openly laughing. Bloodbringer exclaimed, "He does! Look at him! By the goddess he thinks he can defeat the goblin hordes!" Far from mocking, it was more of one friend teasing another.

There was one thing the goblins detested above all others, a lack of honor. To them if you stole something, you lost or had no honor. The same thing with telling a lie. If you told a lie then the truth was stolen and honor injured. This is why they detested most wizards, the truth was something they only met occasionally. They knew Harry and Neville spoke the truth as they saw it. They also knew despite their power that they could not defeat the goblin hordes, but in the zeal of youth believed in their magic, his mates, his brother and themselves. Only a fool would mistake that for hubris.

Dinner had completed with no further excitement. The laughter loosened up the dinner guests considerably. The adults relaxed, the triads calmed one another. Hermione even decided not to commit murder upon Luna. The queen disappeared for a time as did Prince Phillip taking the four goblins with them. After a short time the majordomo, a fastidious person named Wilbright, led them to an entirely different room. Smaller than the other room it had two seats that could only be described as thrones. Harry realized that Dumbledore's raised golden seat in the Great Hall was a poor attempt to mimic one of these, the royal throne. Where Dumble's seat of power appeared cheap and gaudy, these while understated, actually held an air of nobility.

Mr. Wilbright cleared up the confusion, "Investitures are rare, and normally there would have been the ceremony and then the formal dinner. In many cases there would be press involved and a formal ball. But things are slightly different with our other hosts the goblins and their delay. So we will be investing Lord Longbottom and Lord Potter as peers of the realm."

The ceremony was brief and touching. Both Neville and Harry were taken aback by the whole thing. They of course knew that it was going to happen, but at the same time, the significance of the event didn't hit them until the queen was speaking to everyone while the two teens knelt in front of her.  
She was going to use the same sword that was used in previous ceremonies but was stopped by the Director who stood near.

"A moment your majesty. For the sake of tradition, did you wish to use the same sword that was forged for their ultimate grandfather?"

"Is this sword near Director?"

"A true son of Gryffindor can call for their ancestor's sword. It will respond to any of his descendants that embody the Gryffindor traits. The Knights of the Garter is an order founded upon the beliefs of Godric Gryffindor. To call forth his sword they most embody rectitude, zeal, and virtue.

"Call forth your sword Lord Longbottom."

Neville stood, raised his hand, and in what had become an unconscious habit for the both of them, snapped his fingers. The mundanes had seen little bits of magic, Sirius and other bits of levitation, but this was different. This was something they could hold.

Neville bowed and presented the sword hilt first. "It will lighten itself for your majesty. " And then a warning, "Do not cut yourself or anyone you're fond of. Just the slightest nick would be fatal."

"I shall endeavor extreme care, Lord Longbottom."

Their oaths were short and to the point. Elizabeth held the sword by the hilt and first Neville being the elder, and then Harry swore on the sword of Gryffindor on their lives and magic by lowering their heads to the blade showing submission to the authority of the crown.

Their oaths included: "To be faithful to Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, and of Her other Realms and Territories, Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith."

Once done she spoke to Neville, rise Lord Neville Longbottom, Earl of Pendle." And then to Harry, "Rise Lord Harry Potter, Earl of Finchley and Hereford." She handed Harry the sword. and cheekily, "Careful my lord. I have it on good authority it is a very dangerous weapon."

He couldn't help but smirk as he raised the sword slightly and willed it away.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

There were the congratulations from everyone. Luna finally got to hug and kiss Bloodbringer.

He tried to sound fierce, "Lady Luna. I've told you goblins do not hug and kiss!"

"Tough," she answered. "We love you and we hug and kiss family."

Since the other goblins were right there laughing, his savage delivery fooled no one. The girls were never far from one another. Seeing Luna break the ice, Bloodbringer soon had three other witches hugging and kissing him as well.

Female goblins are almost never seen by humans. They have seldom been known to speak in the presence of humans. Very few there realized just how momentous it was when Fortuna commented tongue in cheek on Bloodbringer's bewildered state, "I fear for the goblin race when it is discovered that a warrior of the BlackRock clan can be defeated by the hugs and kisses of four witches."

"Wait until they start kissing your mate. In fact," He called to the flighty blonde, "Lady Luna! Did you not want to make Ragnoc a family member too?"

It was amusing to see Luna pursue him all night and finally catch him. Then she called to the other three.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been a success. There had been a deal brokered for wards and the goblins were pleased with the mundanes. The goddess was definitely smiling on the goblin clans.

The long day over Harry and Hermione were half asleep when Luna got up. "I'll be back," she called to them.

Harry tried to rouse himself at Luna's declaration. But she kissed each one on their forehead. "Hush now. This is my task and neither of you can go. Go to sleep now my loves. You can watch my memories later when we share dreams."

Despite the fact that the lodge was over a mile away from the castle and the protections surrounding the royal family was some of the best in the world; five minutes later had Luna knocking on a bedroom door. While she waited, Luna turned to look at the ubiquitous cameras and gave it a wiggling finger wave. She toyed with the idea of giving the nearest security guard a 'wet willy'. Harry always reacted by reciprocating in kind, but Hermione always jumped a foot.

She knocked a second time and heard, "Just a mo," as she remembered when she first learned of them. She had been trying to get everyone. Everyone fell victim to it. Even Fleur and Vic fell to her wandering wet widget digit. But she could never catch Tracey unawares. She had stealthily stalked her prey for 15 minutes, waiting for the right moment. The victim had unknowingly aided in the scheme by tying her hair back while she got ready for Flitwick's furious fun time. She was just moments away from scoring when Tracey called over her shoulder, "Try it little girl and I'll hold you down and tickle you till you pee your pants."

She had the same thought now as she exclaimed then. She never did get her. "Rats!"

The door opened and Diana stood in a diaphanous blue dressing gown, confusion and concern in her eyes. "Lady Luna?" She looked up and down the corridor wondering why the security agents weren't here.

"We need to talk."

Without further word, Luna took her hand and pulled Diana out the door and down the hall.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

She paused in the middle of the hallway directly in front of a camera. "Really? Are you kidding me? You're in your gown and I"m dressed in my nighty." She corrected herself, "Well it's not really a nighty because it's just my underwear and one of Harry's Quidditch jersey's. And the only reason I'm wearing the jersey is that Hermione says I shouldn't show everyone my breasts." She began to pull her down the hall again. "I'm not really sure why I shouldn't. In fact my exfriend Ron. He's a runaway slave girl now, kinda. Anyway, he's got bigger boobs than I do. But they're just temporary boobs, maybe. Unless of course he mates with a centaur in which case his boobs will be permanent, but that will lead to all kinds of other problems. I hope he finally makes the right choice here. I would hate to have to see a race of little Ron centaurs running around."

The entire time the confusing girl had been talking she had led them through the various corridors to the other wing. It was a sad state of affairs when she couldn't even sleep in the same wing as her husband. And she mentally scoffed at her thought of the word "affairs".

The trek had pulled them past several guards who she half-heartedly waved at. She thought of perhaps pulling her hand back and breaking free or even just standing still and refusing to move. But the tiny blonde's banter befuddled her and she wondered if she had had a spell cast upon her.

"And then there were six of me but only one was really me. And Harry was actually Hermione..."

They were at her husband's door now and once more the guard was oblivious to their presence, but the little girl continued her confusing tale, "then we bought Percy wedding robes and he became Mrs. Clearwater..."

Her knocking had the door opening. He too had a robe on and blinked in confusion. "Good. You're still awake. We have a lot to talk about." She pulled the still confused woman through the door and grabbed Charles by the hand as she closed the door with her heel. "Most of the magic you had is gone, but there still is some magic available for you. You two are going find that magic. Here's how..."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The SGTMAJ continued his briefing of the Colonel.

"Major Granger will be returning tomorrow following Potter and Longbottom's investiture."

He flipped a page. "The prisoners are still demanding representation. Most of them are still trying to use their magic to disappear. They can't understand how muggles are stopping them."

"Keep the drugs going into the food and water. I know the wizards and goblins have wards up, but I don't quite trust them fully." He didn't care about their day in court. If they had one it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

The Sergeant Major flipped still another page. "I'm told the first batch of the truth serum will be ready later this week. They think they've gotten the bugs worked out and it should be safe for use on humans now.

"Excellent. Remind me to send a letter to Amelia Bones. She can bring some of hers, and we'll compare it to ours.." He waited for a moment as the SGTMAJ jotted down some notes. "Anything else?"

"Last item. DI Tibbs reports that it's getting harder to find drugs on the street."

"Good. Let's remind our assets that just because they don't hear from us, doesn't mean we've gone away. They can start using their own resources to look for new supplies of drugs. Let's see if we can get another shot at those wizards."


	28. Daddy Dobby or DREADLORD Dobby the 1st

**As I prepare this, it is the day before American Thanksgiving. So Happy Thanksgiving everyone.**

 **A sharp eyed reader - .9 noticed an error on my part. Somewhere I got it in my head to type Doris instead of Deloris. I am putting it back to Deloris in this chapter. I won't promise to go back and correct everything at this point though. Thank you again for keeping me on my toes!**

 **We are almost done with this story. I hadn't planned on the golems (see below), or much of what occurs this chapter, but Voldemort would not be quiet and would react this way.**

 **As always - thank you to all of you who read and a special thanks to all who comment- It's a good barometer on how we're doing.**

 **Thank you to Mr. Beta- his ideas and help are priceless.**

 **B.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The platinum blond hair didn't hang straight anymore. It was dirty, oily and he was certain there was vermin crawling on his scalp. Next to him was one of the few he would deign to call friend. His friend also suffered, lying in the filth heedless that he had soiled himself. The irony that he, a pureblood who could trace his ancestry back several hundred years, lay on the floor next to his surly friend, a half-blood, at the hands of caricature horror of an infant that used to be a bastard half-blood himself was lost on him.

"I am disappointed in the both of you. My two top lieutenants are unable to best two school children?" "Crucio!"

The greasy haired non-prince thought it best not to tell the horror that it was the babies plan that failed as his partner suffered under the latest round of torture. He didn't want to even think that he that he had nothing to do with the final plan. His master would pull from his mind. It would be his turn again soon. He had to stop it. "Tell us lord, how we can remedy this?"

The torturous curse stopped. "I'll give you both one more chance. Fail me this time and you'll wish you were with my faithful Bella in Azkaban." He emphasized his next curse alternating between the two of them as he sent the curse nonverbally and impressed his message, "Make the muggles pay for helping Potter and Longbottom!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The Air Lufthansa Boeing landed at Heathrow at midday. It was one of just a thousand other flights served by one of the busiest airports in the world. The pretty stewardess thanked each of the passengers as they deplaned. Her smile was fixed, but her brow creased with confusion as one family out of many left without even a glance in her direction. Most passengers, even the surly ones would make brief eye contact. The vast majority thanking her even though the relatively short flight markedly decreased the personal interaction. The brief flight only allowing time for a round of drinks. She remembered the family, all nice looking and well dressed, had all refused a drink with just a shake of their heads. Further reflection was impossible as the next passenger, a loud, both in appearance and manner, American just had to thank the captain. It wasn't until later when interviewed that she was able to tag the family with an appropriate description of their affect, "wooden."

The family walked husband and wife together. Followed closely by the two children; a boy and a girl. If one to watch the family carefully, you would see the almost programmed like movements after a short time. Nothing seemed amiss at a casual glance. First the husband would turn to look at something, then the spouse, then the boy child, and lastly the girl. The same with verbal responses to questions, the progression went from male to female, and so on. With every answer a monosyllable. They easily avoided the crowds and unerringly found the appropriate luggage collection point. As nondescript as they were, everyone ignored them and they reciprocated in kind.

The luggage was offloaded by the quick and efficient bag handlers. This group of people were seldom seen and thanked even less. The few times they were seen by the public was mostly to receive rude gestures from the unfortunate few who had their luggage lost or damaged. Whether they actually had anything to do with said bag or not.

The baggage for the Lufthansa flight was quickly sorted to the proper spot and just as quickly put on the conveyor belt. The conveyor belt ran in a continuous circle for 15 minutes after all of the luggage had been loaded on to it from the back. The belt carried the luggage to the front and so on. If a sharp-eyed worker saw all of the luggage removed then the belt would be shut down. If luggage is unclaimed after the 15-minute mark, then the baggage is taken off the belt and brought to another department to try to find the owner.

The belt had been running for five minutes before the family of four arrived. After removing their luggage, they were to go out the large double doors where they would be met. It is impossible to plan for the "human element" however. The passengers of the flight jostled one another in an attempt to get out the doors quicker. The time spent flying and being away from home seemed to bring the worst out in some people. No one wanted to wait for the next black cab. Rush, rush, rush seemed to be the order of the day. Everyone was always in a hurry.

The family each had a bag on the belt and each was waiting in turn patiently. Standing one behind the other for their turn to pick up their well used, but sturdy bags. Standing near the wall where the unclaimed bags would disappear before making their way around again. The father picked his bag up and without waiting headed for the exit heedless of his family behind him. The mother or children didn't react at all to this, and all of the surrounding other passengers were too intent on removing their bag to notice.

The mother too removed her bag and similarly headed for the exit also without a backward glance to the two children.

The boy, unmoved by the abandonment of his parents, spied his bag on the carousel and reached for it. Unfortunately, the bags were stacked precariously and his reaching for the grip of his bag pulled other bags down on his arm. Simultaneously, the loud American woman who rushed up after thanking the captain profusely for the short but exciting (to her) trip, spied her bag near the boys. Heedless of the boy, she grabbed her two large suitcases further trapping the boy in the small luggage avalanche and knocked him onto the carousel with her bag when she turned to leave.

Being so close to the wall, the boy unwilling to let go of his bag, was pulled to the back where the staff continued to load the rest of the bags onto the belt. This, believe it or not, is not an unheard of event. Most of the time it is someone horsing around. A stern warning delivered and then escort to the street. However this time, the little boy, who appeared around nine years old, had his arm bent at a very unnatural angle. Events were further exacerbated by the tear in skin that had red fluid running slowly out of the wound.

Phillip Embassa, newly hired, was in his first months of training. He spotted the boy and then the blood. Per standard instructions, he hit the emergency shut down freezing the belt in place. He spoke kindly to the little boy who responded not at all and then Phillip thought perhaps because of his accent or maybe the boy's injuries didn't understand him. The child tried to stand heedless of his injury. But the wound in his arm seemed to grow now that the skin was torn. The boy however still struggled to remove the curiously trapped luggage despite his arm wound growing more pronounced. And none of the staff wanted to move the boy and make things worse.

On the other side of the wall, the little girl in the red dress stood silently, emotionless waiting on her bag that didn't come.

Outside, the two adults not seeing their "children" reacted by reporting to the man dressed conservatively wearing two left shoes. It wasn't really noticed until later while reviewing tape that both were left shoes and one shoe was black the other brown. When he heard the bell signaling an emergency with the belt he left in the black cab and disappeared shortly thereafter via port key taking the two "adults" with him.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Tibbs had just finished his report. "Another dealer down. Now if they could keep him from coming back to the street," he thought. His phone rang. "DCI Tibbs."

"Tibbs." He recognized the voice. He had hoped that he wouldn't have been contacted again. There was just so little to go on, and he was so far out of his element.

"Did you hear about the trouble at Heathrow?"

"I heard about it. I heard a mule had an accident. It's a completely different inspector responsible."

The voice was terse. "Not anymore. I have people onsite. Your supervisors have all been notified. Report back when you know something. Markum out."

One of the things that Tibbs admired about the man was the terseness of conversation. There was no inane conversation such as, "How are you doing?" or "Talk to you later." The "out" told the listener the call was to be disconnected. He had tried to use it for his own use, invariably people would call back and ask him if they had offended him somehow.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Come in Prissy dear. Have a seat." Deloris was dressed in her customary Monday pink outfit. Her smile was fixed on her face, but Percy had learned by now when the smile was genuine and when it was...this one. "Tea?"

He nodded. Best to play along. It made things easier. Penny had discussed it with him and they had come up with a strategy. He didn't like it, but he could live with it.

"Cornelius is off today. This is his muggle long weekend." She added conversationally, but it wasn't necessary. Everyone knew that the minister said he was studying muggles, "To learn how to communicate better with them," he would tell everyone. One of his security Aurors had let slip the communicating was in a dive a couple blocks west of the Leaky Cauldron. Funny how this "communication" featured live nude dancers.

He sipped his tea. He didn't complain when she made it for him without asking how he liked it. He did, but that was beside the point.

"Do you know Prissy, what my role is?"

He interrupted. "Forgive me, Deloris. May I get something off my chest?" She nodded and continued to smile serenely. "I'm not all that comfortable with this transitioning. I ..."

She tittered. "Do you really think I didn't know that? Oh Prissy dear. How naïve do you think I am." It was her turn to take a dramatic sip of her tea. "I knew from almost the beginning that this was a ploy that got away from you." She interlocked her fingers and placed her hands on the linen covered table in front of them. "I was at a loss when I saw this happening. Of course, I saw it for what it was, a ploy to get noticed." She continued, "Everyone had seen what an eager intern you were, taking on more responsibilities than what was normal. You even ostracized the ladies of personnel and administration all the while ingratiating yourself with Cornelius and me."

She interrupted herself to sip her tea and then tried a different tack. "You see dear. My strength is information. Cornelius is the politician and my job is to provide him with information." She leaned forward as if to tell him a secret. "In short, I know where all the 'bodies' are buried."

"To get back to you. Neither Cornelius or I could figure out what the advantage was for you to do this. Then it hit me, you wanted to get in with the house of Clearwater. As the third son of minor lord with very little gold, your chances or receiving an inheritance were nil. But by becoming the wife of the only child of Lord Clearwater that immediately elevates your status. Quite brilliant really. And of course the minister encouraging this has Lord Weasley owing him and it sends a message to Lord Clearwater as well. It was advantageous for everyone." She took another sip, "It also showed that you are willing to play the Great Game. Not a bad start for one so young."

Percy was going to protest and tell her, "That's not why I did it!" When he stopped himself. Sharing that wouldn't help him. He did say, "But I love Penny."

She patted his hand. "Of course you do dear. That's just icing on the cake."

"Then why do you insist I continue to...to change?"

She smiled like the kneazle that just ate the budgie. "Because Prissy it pleases me to do so. Cornelius doesn't understand all of what you're doing. Especially since the very idea of becoming more like a woman is alien to him. But I like it. Here let me have your hands."

He put his hands on the table and reached towards her as instructed. She asked, "Did you do what I told you with your legs?"

He blushed and nodded. Penny had teased him about that for some time.

"I see that your nails are buffed. Very pretty, but I think we need to make some more progress." Taking her wand out she changed each nail to match the shade of her blouse. "There that's better. I don't care what color your mistress has you wearing when you leave your apartment, but when you come here I want your nails to match me. Understood?"

"Deloris I..."

"Poor Prissy. You still don't get it. You have no option here. If you complain that you don't want to be Mrs. Clearwater, then you will lose all the gold you've made as well as your reputation, because your mistress will have to divorce you. There's always the chance, although a small one, but there's the chance your father wouldn't allow you back into the family. Then too, you have all of the trouble with Lord Potter. He very publically supported you in your transitioning to Mrs. Clearwater. He provided you with a beautiful wedding gown, a villa to vacation in and gold. And you thanked him by publically denigrating him, many times." She finished his fingers and inspected them before continuing, "Blood feud has been declared for less. Cornelius would be justified in firing you. Lord Clearwater would also demand satisfaction."

"Then too there is the other matter." She paused dramatically. "Your supervisor goes missing and sends you letters with orders for you to follow. You report him as being ill. We know now that he was being held against his will. Everyone knows just how much you hate Potter. A very strong case could be made that this was your plan. I can see Azkaban looming largely in your future."

"But I showed you the letters! And you agreed with my actions! He escaped, he can tell you who his captors were. He'll tell you I didn't have anything to do with it!"

"The poor dear. His mind is too muddled. He may never come back fully. He keeps going on about his son. But everyone knows he died several years ago. No, I'm afraid Prissy that the only way you'll be safe is to continue to be my girl. Are you my girl Prissy? Or would you rather roll the dice as Percy and face the music?"

Percy sat and listened to the diatribe in horror. He had no doubts that she would do as she said. Penny had said as much the last time Potter had floo called. She had been incensed at his attitude and had let him know it. She had asserted head of house authority over him and bent him to her will. He saw now that she was right.

"Well? What is your answer? Do you want me to call you Percy and then call the aurors?"

He hated her in that moment and in a sudden burst of self-evaluation realized that a large part of this was his own fault. "No. No, I'm fine."

She smirked, this time evilly. "Say it. I want to hear the words."

Tears standing in his eyes, more from furor at her and himself, "Call me Prissy."

Her smile became satisfied, like that of an ogre after a big meal. "Excellent. That a girl. Tell you what. Just to make sure the lesson 'takes', I want you for the rest of the week whenever you greet me in the morning give me a nice deep curtsey. When you do so I want to see the robes lifted. I want to see your pretty legs."

The meeting obviously over. Resigned to his fate, at least for now, Percy stood and curtseyed as instructed.

Disappointed, because there was no show of leg she barked, "Stay like that! Lift your robes higher now girl." With a wave of her wand, she transfigured his trousers. Suddenly her smile was as bright as the sun. "That's much better. Nice gams."

"How far is this going to go Deloris?" His voice had the perfect amount of fear to make her smile.

"That's for your mistress and me to discuss. You ask her to floo call me this evening."

He fled before she did anything else to him. He wondered if Penny would mind moving somewhere else.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Daphne and Hermione had Domo, Mike, and Trudy, another of the Longbottom's elves in their apartment. The other girls had each taken their beau on a little alone time picnic. The guys had shared a look before splitting up. The girls were just a little too sweet. They each felt over their own bonds that their absent mate was up to something. They knew that Tracey and Luna were to distract them. Harry smirked as Luna led him to the prefect's bath. She preceded him into the bathing chamber as he watched her bum sway side to side. "Damn you and your feminine wiles Luna. For the record I know Hermione's up to something, but right now I just don't give a damn. I just hope it doesn't kill me later."

Luna giggled. "Oh Harry." She smiled as she caught him staring. "You've got way too many clothes on mister. Here, let me help you."

Tracy was leading Neville into the Room of Requirement at the same time. She noticed his visible excitement. "You see Neville, entirely too many wizards, and witches neglect the muggle sciences. Today we're going to concentrate on anatomy."

"Trace my love, if you keep concentrating me like this I'm going to be drooling."

"That's fine my lord," she giggled. "Drooling means you're paying attention to the right things." She quickly noted while she led him in that she never used to giggle. In fact, she had mocked all of the other airheads that did giggle. Now she was happy to be counted in their number, at least some of the time.

Hermione asked, "Are you sure you want do this? What about Matron Augusta?"

Trudy answered, "Matron Agussie gone on witch witch busyness. Shes bees back tomorrows."

Domo added, "I'll provide the golems with Mike and Trudy. Wees be in and out. The wards not be stopping elf travel."

"It's a good thing wizards and witches are so close-minded," Daphne added.

"Is it a go?" Hermione bit her bottom lip. She worried about her friends.

"It's a go. Make it happen."

The elves disappeared and Daphne left to join Neville and Trace. Hermione called to her back, "I've got to call Daddy. He'll need to tell the Colonel." She was in a hurry to get her swimming date with Harry and Luna. Dobby, as a surprise for her two loves and her, had secured some more gillyweed.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Dobby what bees the work work here?" Domo and Tress had found Dobby hard at work working in the back fields of the vast Potter estates. It had been a personal project he had taken on without telling anyone. There had been an old barn that had been unused and if left alone would have been destroyed in the next decade or so. Dobby had fixed it and used elfin expansion charms to greatly multiply the room inside. It now 3/4 of the size of the Potter mansion.

"Why fixy fixy all this up? Tress added looking into the various rooms.

He had partitioned rooms, all of them elf sized and when done each room would have a bed, table, chairs, and room enough for an elf crib. Of course, he had one room done as a template and was currently filling the rooms one at a time with beds. Then he would go back and make the other furniture, and then lastly the tiny cribs. Like-like be she-elf business, but providing for the wee ones was he-elf business. Or as Dobby had begun to think Daddy elf business. Dobby had asked everyone but Lady Moon had been the most help. Her encyclopedic knowledge of raising muggle babies gave him a starting point.

Dobby had seen all of the human child training shows. He made sure he watched the right shows. Eight is Enough; Yours, Mine and Ours, and even the magic muggle show Bewitched, and something called the Brady Bunches. Silly humans.

He finally answered the question while finishing another bed and snapping his fingers and putting it in place. "Dobby be getting ready to be Dobby daddy," he said proudly.

They had, of course, heard that Dobby was going to father elf babies. But even if both Misty and Winky had multiple births it would still be just five or six wee ones. "Dobby why be there so many rooms?"

He stopped, wondering if he had been unclear. He began to answer but before he did, Domo interrupted.

"Master be speaking saying wes be busy busy soon. But all youse dos is get moo moos to milk and we not be needing milk milk now. Five elflings not make busy busy here."

"Next cold time wees be busy busy with elflings. Lord Nevy also going to send his elfsees to help help with little elflings."

"Dobby not smart smart." Domo repeated because he thought Dobby had been damaged by old bad masters. "Five elflings not enough work for Lord Harry elfsies. We don't need Lord Nevy's elfsies too!"

He shook his head. "You be wrong. Lady Moany not tell tell you?"

Seeing them shake their head. Winky and Misty having elflings. Buts Dobby like like with shes from Hogywarts, and Frenchy stick, and from Dummy string. Winky and Misty tells me wees be having maybe three one hundreds elflings."

Dome snapped his fingers and two elf sized chairs suddenly appeared that he and Tress heavily sat in, their tennis sized eyes even larger. "Three one hundreds?"

Tress finished, "Elflings?"

Dobby's head nodded up and down so rapidly his neck would hurt later. "They be thinking maybe more later but Dobby be working to for four one hundreds for safe safe."

"And they all be Potter elves?"

Dobby shook his head in the negative. "Lord Harry said no. They must be both Potter and Longbottom elfsies."

"What Lord Harry do with three one hundred house elfsies?"

For the first time in the conversation, Dobby looked confused. "Dobby not be knowing. Lord Harry and Lord Nevy be cackle laugh and say, "have elfsies fix fix the world."

Tress' mouth fell open. "Powerful lords fix the world? It be broke?"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Colonel Markum was a busy man. He had two magic "mules" caught in Heathrow in front of hundreds of mundanes. He was receiving reports of multiple deaths around London all of them having strange cloud form above the murder scene. Already the press was on this, each one of the multiple victim's last names was either Longbottom or Potter.

Sir David and the PM wanted information yesterday on that, and he couldn't blame them. Now his newest major had just told him some other news he didn't need to hear.

"So let me get this straight, "Lady Hermione and Lady Daphne kidnapped Lord Longbottom's comatose parents from the wizarding hospital?"

"Yes sir. But the way you say it makes it sounds worse than it is."

The colonel growled. Any other day and he might laugh about it. But today was not that day. Right now Major Granger stood at attention his eyes fixed on a point somewhere behind the colonel.

"I'm not sure how this can be worse major. What happens when the bodies are discovered missing?"

"That's just it sir. There are golems in their place. With the level of care the Longbottoms had received, they may not even notice they've been replaced. I'm told they feed them, bathe them, and ensure range of motion. I am assured the golems can do all of those functions easily."

The grey-haired colonel rubbed his tired eyes while Daniel took the time to swallow. Hermione was going to OWE him for this.

"Fine, I'll leave this in your hands. I assume you have some ideas about tests and whatnot for them."

"Yes sir," he answered risking eye contact. "Emma wants to bring the goblin healers in on this as well as our neurologists. This could very well be another Dumbledore machination."

He sighed, "Very well major. Thank you for the update. Any mundanes you bring in must sign the official secrets act."

He could tell he wasn't dismissed, so he stood still at attention for another minute waiting on the colonel.

"Tell your daughter to run these things through you first in the future."

"Aye sir."

"And get ahold of those boys. I need to see out two young lords," and his voice got firmer, "and only the two lords. I'll need them and you this evening after their classes. Make it 1900 hours."

The phone rang and Dan knew when to get out. There was something up, and he didn't think it had anything to do with Neville's parents.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

DCI Tibbs drove to the passenger pick up area. Then entire wing had been taped off and the other officials kept all of the gawkers back. The few times he had flown in, this area had always been so busy. Getting a private vehicle in here for five minutes was difficult. Sometimes even a cab was hard to come by. He flashed his credentials and entered the area. Not only did they have the baggage area taped off, they had huge sheets stretched across blocking off any view whatsoever.

Another inspector was there, he had seen him around a few times. It was a large department and you can't know everyone. Reputations though, everyone knows.

"Tibbs! Why did you get this? The brass choosing favorites?" His tone was less than pleased. No one wanted another case, but it was a matter of wounded pride.

"Not my call Johnston. I've been less than three minutes so I don't know anything." He stopped to look the older balding grey haired inspector in the eye. "If it's what I think it is, it will be covered by the official secrets act. And I'll tell you, they won't be mucking around." He changed tacks. "You heard how chief inspector Thomas suddenly retired?"

"Yeah..."

"He was my boss. He asked too many questions about what I was doing. He pressed too hard and suddenly finds a pensioner's life is more suited for him."

Johnston got the message. "Enough said." He pulled his log and flipped to the right page. Reading from it, "I arrived here, 30 minutes ago. That little girl has frozen in that position. Had the medics take a gander at her, she doesn't appear to be breathing or have a heartbeat but she'll blink every so often. And by the way, no one can move her. Someone tried to lift her and she is a lot more solid than she looks." He pointed towards the back and continued his report. There's a male in the back approximately nine or ten years of age. He fell onto the carousel and his arm broke and the worker shut the roundabout down seeing the boy and what he thought was blood. He also has no heartbeat or respiration but also blinks. Neither of them has said a word."

He flipped a page, the dogs were brought over as a matter of routine and flipped out when they got near the boy. "They don't react to the girl at all. So that's why the word spread about the mules. Need anything else?"

Tibbs shook his head and thanked him, He just tore the sheets out of his log and handed them to the inspector. "I was never here. Good luck." Without another word he turned and left.

Michael Ennis had been proudly serving the force for 18 months now. He and his partner had been the first responders to the numerous phone calls of trouble in the baggage claim. Most people didn't know it but there was a small substation maintained at the airport. It hadn't taken them long to realize this situation was beyond their control. He was relieved therefore when DCI Johnston arrived on site and started ordering people around.

He was in perfect position when he saw two men approach Johnston and flash ID at him. Johnston's face blanched but he continued to control the situation, of course now Johnston was following every suggestion the newcomers gave. The newcomers were dressed in nice executive suits, and they didn't appear to be off the rack either. As Ennis pushed another gawker back he wondered if these guys were military intelligence. Their identification not indicating a specific government agency.

Ennis heard all of the conversation between Tibbs and Johnston. It was hard not to. Everyone in the area was doing what they were ordered to. Which pretty much amounted to standing around and waiting for someone to tell them what to do. He saw Johnston's face blanch. It was no secret to anyone who knew him that Johnston was hoping for a promotion soon, not early retirement.

Ennis continued to listen, "DCI Tibbs? I'm Selfridge, this is Harrod."

Michael heard the response, "Really? Where's Tesco?" Ennis mentally face palmed himself. He should have picked up the fake names the first time he heard them. Tibbs had made the connection made in a moment.

"He's at another site. In fact the colonel needs to talk to you." The larger of the two-handed Tibbs a phone, and Ennis continued to listen in.

"Colonel this is Tibbs. I just got here."

Tibbs was listening.

"How many?"

DCI Tibbs face fell and his lips tightened together in anger.

"Yes sir, but I'll want to see the crime scenes myself. I trust you and your people but..."

After another spate of listening, he heard Tibbs ask, "And their lordships? Are they ..."

"Right got it. You'll get my report. Tibbs out," as he handed the portable phone back to the obviously a MI5 agent. Ennis admired the way Tibbs had disconnected the call. He made a mental note to use that.

As Tibbs was walking away, he heard him say, "Fine. Let's get this going. All of a sudden we're in the shit. The colonel said he needed to brief the PM."

"What is this?" He asked looking at the simulacrum of a little boy.

Selfridge answered. "This is a golem. Think of magic's equivalent of a high-tech robot. Just like robots, the parts needed to make this are expensive, and the magic used also high."

"Got it. What can you tell me about the ..golems then."

"Well, a couple of things. First of all think of Trojan horse." He made some complicated passes with his wand and a hidden compartment in the exposed belly part of the male golem opened. Hidden inside was white powder. He reached to touch it. When Selfridge stayed his hand.

"I wouldn't. That's shrunk. So there is much much more there than what you see. Touching it may not do anything but if it was me I would..."

"Put booby traps in it."

"Exactly. Maybe not, but we won't know until we've had a chance to slowly examine it."

"Got it. Now for the big question. Why did they leave the little girl?"

Tibbs watched as Harrod elevated the broken body of the male golem onto a cart.

They went back to the front. Tibbs noticed the interest of the young constable and nodded.

"You'll like this part. Some of this is guess work but I'll wager next weeks salary I'm right. The control of these requires someone in close proximity to issue commands. I assume as the alarm sounded who ever the controller was escaped with what he had. Especially since they were the two largest containers."

"Brilliant just ruddy brilliant. Got any good news?"

Selfridge smiled brightly. "Of course. We've got a lot of video. All of it good quality. Do you happen to like popcorn?"

"Michael Ennis," Harrod called to him. Ennis hadn't seen him approach. "Interesting stuff right?" Seeing the young man nod he continued. If you're interested we'll take a look into your background. If her majesty could use your services would you be interested?" He nodded again. He palmed his wand. "Hopefully we'll be in touch." Harrod finished waving his hand around Ennis eyes modifying his memory. "Maybe."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry and Neville hadn't planned on leaving school. Dan had sent a message via mirror that they, and only they were needed by the colonel that evening. Then Dan, sans boys, had a talk with all four of the ladies. The next time Harry saw the girls, they were unrepentant. In fact they had ribbed the two lads about not knowing what was going on. Knowing the girls as they did, they realized it was done kind of prank and since Dan hadn't told them, they wouldn't know until they needed to, or it blew up. Either way no reason to worry about it.

Winky and Mike dropped Harry and Neville off at the apparition point. Mike had spoken to Neville earlier that week and hinted that he was bored at Longbottom Hall. Lady Augusta had her personal elf which left Mike with nothing to do. Neville was determined to find him a she. Dobby may be the world's most prolific elf but certainly, there was a she for a nice young elf like Mike.

"Good Evening Sergeant Major. How are you this evening?"

"I am well your lordship. The colonel is expecting you in the conference room."

The colonel, DCI Tibbs, and three other men stood as Harry and Neville entered the room. Harry was moderately surprised that his future father in law wasn't in attendance.

"Lord Longbottom, Lord Potter. Congratulations on your investiture."

"Thank you Colonel," they answered. Markum indicated that everyone should take a seat. There was coffee and tea in carafes on the table. "I'm afraid it's bad news tonight gentlemen. We have received Riddle's response in spades today."

"Tibbs, you have the photos. Why don't you brief us all."

Tibbs was tired. Harry noticed that his hands tremored as he ingested even more caffeine.

There were four separate attacks today in the greater London area. Each attack had the distinctive snake cloud entering the mouth of a skull. "The first attack," he looked to the colonel before passing photos around. Markum gave a tiny nod before Tibbs did. The others were either there or had already seen the photos so they passed them to the two young lords.

"The first attack occurred early in the morning. A pensioner and his wife," he paused to look at his notes. "one Malcolm and Betsy Longbottom. Were executed." He delivered the horrific news in a flat emotionless tone which helped a tiny bit. Long trained in this, he found an emotional delivery only added to the pain and did nothing to alleviate the situation, no matter how upsetting it was. "They left a message on the wall written with the victim's blood. 'Our masters regaurds to Poter and squib Longbotom!" (A/N Spelling errors intentional.)

Before Tibbs could utter another word. Neville barked, "Mike!"

The little elf appeared. "Where is grandmother?"

"She still be with the witchy witches."

"Go to her. I want her at Longbottom Hall. Tell her I want the wards raised to war level. Tell her I will be by later to update her. Then go to all of our allies heads tell them Lord Potter and I will be contacting them this evening. And recommend war wards for all of them as well."

"Yes Lord Nevy." The elf disappeared.

"Sorry for the interruption. Continue Inspector."

The adults had to once more reassess their thoughts and perceptions of the young men in front of them. Instead of tears, or retreating behind a stoic exterior perished they took immediate action.

"I'm sorry Inspector, one more minute," Harry said raising a finger. "Dobby." Whenever Harry had a serious issue Dobby would always be the one to call. The elf had a personal bond with his master, all of the other Potter elves just had a familial.

"Get all of the allies in the apartment. I want only the elves of the alliance to help. I trust Dumbledore not at all. Tell them Lord Longbottom and I will explain everything to them when we get back." He thought for a moment longer. "Have the girls decide if Draco and Pansy are to be included. They should be given the option. The rest will be bunking in with us for tonight at least. I don't want any of the alliance heirs out of the apartment tonight at all. Understood?"

"Yes Master Harry. We bees getting ready for war. Do you want the war wardies up on Potter's Retreats?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. "The wards aren't of sufficient strength for prolonged war yet."

Dobby nodded and disappeared to do his master's bidding.

"I apologize for the interruption."

"No apologies necessary gentlemen. Protecting loved ones must always take priority." He pulled some more pictures. This was from early afternoon. These are pictures of Monica and Della Potter. Two sisters. I'll spare you the details but these poor ladies were alive for quite some time before they mercifully expired."

Neville and Harry tried to keep their expressions neutral But the fire was burning inside. They had no one to vent their hidden fury on. Magic had deemed them brothers, and their close proximity had further tightened the bond between them. Each grew even angrier by the time all of the murders had been shown.

"What are the totals?"

"A total of 14 people. The youngest was three, the oldest being Mrs. Longbottom at 83."

"What have we done for everyone else?" Harry's voice was clipped.

"There isn't a lot that we can do. In the greater London area alone there are over 50 families named either Potter or Longbottom. We don't have sufficient manpower to offer protective custody and I doubt your average constable would be a match for one of your wizards even if he was there."

The colonel took over, "and I don't have enough wizards to cover even a tenth of the potential targets."

"We do though," Harry growled. "Colonel. I'm bringing my godfather in on this. We'll need his resources as well." Harry wasn't asking permission. "Winky," he called.

She appeared. Master was angry. Every Potter elf no matter how far or tenuous the bond felt his anger. "Yes, Master Harry." Mistress Hermione had been trying to convince her to take her and Luna to him when his call pulled her away. She was certain Mistress Moany was going to be angry with her.

"Go to Sirius. Tell him I need him now as well as his asset book. And I want two Potter elves with Dan and Emma at all times until Neville or me cancel the order."

She curtsied and disappeared.

"Brilliant idea Harry." He called to the air, "Misty. Bring the Potter and the Longbottom asset manuals."

"Now we just have to wait on Sirius."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER

The girls had been together doing homework. Some of the heirs were there also. The homework had slowed to a crawl and turned into a gabfest. Hermione to her surprise found that she didn't mind all that much. For perhaps the first time she listened. Really listened to what Lavender was saying. True, many of her perceptions were based on the subject of conversation's dress and mannerisms. And she expressed herself using overly colorful terms. If someone was sad they were the 'bluest of blue.' She also spoke fast, something she tried to correct in herself, "A mile a minute" Harry would call it. But there was intelligence there and she realized she shouldn't have dismissed her or anyone else out of hand. "Lesson learned," she told herself.

Tracy was telling an amusing story about something Knott had done last year in the pit. When suddenly the faces of all four of the bonded girls blanched.

Daphne had been stiffling a snort when her cup fell out of her hands and fell to the floor smashing into many small pieces of fine china.

"What ever is wrong? Susan asked. She had been in the right spot to see each of the four faces at once.

Tracy had been standing, but sat heavily her look reflecting the same type of confusion. "My Lord Longbottom is furious."

Only the righteous anger of a lord could evoke such an automatic response.

"As is my Lord Potter," Luna added. All trace of flightiness gone.

Hermione was the first to recover. Followed closely by Daphne. Hermione called Winky to her. "Winky can you take us to Harry? He needs us!"

"Is be sorry Miss Moany, but Lord Potter says everyones to stays. He be telling Dobby to tell other lords and ladies to raise war wards." Winky was pulling her ears and looking for a way to punish herself while Hermione continued to cajole, wheedle, and then order her.

Other heirs started to "pop" into the apartment. Some were in different stages of dress. Dobby had taken his orders seriously. Most didn't want to leave the comfort of their own quarters. Macmillan and Boot being the loudest, complaining vociferously until Daphne told them to shut up.

"Your liege lord commands this! Do you need to repeat your earlier lesson?"

Hermione was still haranguing Winky, trying to get her to take her to Harry when Winky disappeared mid-tirade. She became even louder, swearing worse when Luna had had enough. Grabbing her by the hand she pulled her into the only open room, the bathroom. The apartment was quite full, everyone talking at once.

"Enough Hermione! You are to be the next Lady Potter. Right now you're acting more like a dock worker. Do you think Harry wants you to comport yourself like this?"

She tried to justify her actions, "But he may need us!"

"Then he will call for us. Based on everything we've heard he's placed us here in lock-down to protect us. You're a bright girl, why would he do that to us and all of the heirs?"

"Because of a threat."

"Right. Now you are the only one that can ask Hogwarts for more rooms. Unless you want the guys bunking in with the girls."

"You're right Luna, thank you. It's our task to take care of all of the heirs." Washing her face she walked to the common area and nodded to the other two girls in way of apologizing. They understood, but this was something Hermione needed to learn as well.

Boot was still complaining. Hermione knew what she needed to do. "Heir Boot. Since you feel this is such a burden, call for your family elf. And have him take a message to your lord. If he releases you, then we will have you brought back to your own dormitory."

This seemed to be a good idea so several called for their elves to bring messages to one or the other of their parents. Terry both gave the elf a written message and ordered him to deliver an oral message as well.

Within five minutes all of the elves had returned. Boot sat down on the coffee table, all the other couches as well as most of the floor space. Suddenly the large apartment was very small.

"Well?" Tracy demanded. "You were both loud and verbose in the unfairness of it all. Tell us Heir Boot, what did your lord say?"

"He told me to stay where I was," he mumbled to the carpet.

"Say that again, "Heir Boot? You were loud before, do you not have the courage to speak plainly now?"

Angry again, he met her eyes. He repeated, "He told me to stay where I was and to obey Lord Potter. Are you happy now?"

Daphne had enough. "No, we're not happy you stupid stupid boy." Everyone was silent as Daphne continued. "We would much rather be going on with our own business as well. Use your brains for once. Harry and Neville were called away all of a sudden and were specifically told not to take us with them. Within minutes they had ordered us all shut in here. And even our personal elves are forbidden to let us out. Tell me Mr. Boot, what does that tell you?"

"There's danger."

"Right in one. Since our lords can't be here themselves they've shut us in here to protect us."

"They didn't leave us unprotected though," Luna added. She called to the room. "Every elf in the room show yourselves to us please."

Suddenly a dozen elves appeared in the room startling most of the children.

Domo stepped forth, "Lord Harry says everyone bees fines. But everyone stays in rooms. He says asks Hogywarts for more roomsies and elfs gets whats youse needs."

Misty "popped" in, curtsied grabbed a book from either bedroom and "popped" out without saying a word.

"Well boys and girls, let's get comfortable. If you need anything ask an elf to get it now. It's starting to get late. We'll divvy up the rooms here in a moment. Trace, want to help me ask Hogwarts? I've never done it before and it may take the both of us."

The girls had seen both Harry and Neville do it dozens of times. Most of the time they just closed their eyes. But when they needed to concentrate, or were especially serious they would place a palm on the wall. Both girls found the experience unique. And Hermione had numerous questions to ask Hogwarts, but knew she wasn't going to get answers tonight.

While they did that, a black snake slithered into the room and climbed on Daphne's leg and up to her arm. Everyone had heard about them, but unless you lived in the pit, chances are you hadn't seen them. The snake whispered in her ear and slithered out again before the other girls were done with Hogwarts.

Simultaneously, three out of four heads of house received information from prefects that several students were missing. It didn't take long to determine which students and everyone's first thought was always going to be "Potter's stirring up trouble again."

Minerva's dilemma was her personal elf couldn't get to the room and when she walked to the door of his quarters, it was missing. The three decided not to tell the headmaster about it, for all they knew he could have been behind it.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Sirius had been talking to Moony reliving their glory days when a very distressed elf "popped" in and declared that Lord Harry needed him and his asset book.

Moony had asked if he could accompany Lord Black but Winky shook her head. "Lord Harry forbade anyone except Lord Black. He and Lord Nevy be ordering war wards for everyones."

"This is obviously no lark. Moony do you have anywhere to go?" Seeing him shake his head, "Okay, then just to be safe I'll raise the wards also. I'll mirror call as soon as I find out what's happening."

He had heard of this place. But had never been there. Winky had brought him to a nondescript office that had just one man obviously waiting for him.

"Lord Black?"

"Yes."

"I am Sergeant Major Cole. I'll bring you to Lords Potter and Longbottom."

Sirius noted the leanness of the muggle and watched carefully as he followed the tall man. He saw a couple more men while passing offices. Each had the same bearing as the man leading him.

"Harry! Neville!"

Both of the young men hopped up and gave Sirius quick hug before they realized there were witnesses to their "childishness". Focusing, Harry asked, "Do you have your asset book?"

Sirius patted his pocket. "Shrunk right here. What's going on? What do you need pup?"

"First," Neville said remembering everyone else. "Introductions are in order."

After the introductions, the other three wizards that worked for the colonel introduced themselves as Selfridge, Harrod, and the last had a tongue in cheek look and said "Tesco."

Tibbs was the only visitor to get the joke, the three visiting wizards had no idea what had the other three smiling.

The colonel got the meeting back on track. "Lord Black the rest of the evening may not be so pleasant." He quickly briefed Sirius and showed him the pictures. The dog's face fell and his anger was palpable.

"I can understand why you raised the wards. I assume you've told the alliance?"

They nodded.

"Okay why the asset books?" He said enlarging his.

I know mine, and Neville and I discussed his; and I thought I saw the same listing in yours," Harry began. "We're looking for a way to protect anyone named Potter and Longbottom."

Neville flipped his book open and turned to a page and pointed out the item to Sirius. "That's brilliant boys," he said flipping through his, while Harry did the same in the Potter asset book.

The others figured the wizards would get to the answer eventually. The colonel drummed his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we wanted to make sure we had enough resources between the three of us to accommodate 50 families or more," Neville began. "We each own either outright, or have a controlling interest in various hotels throughout the city. While we can't watch 50 different families between all of our allies we can spare the elves to watch four or five hotels."

Harry took over, "We can put the word out and if Voldemort wants to attack any of the families we can be there in under a minute."

"You can't make these people move to your hotel. And you have no idea how long they would be there." Tibbs objected.

"They don't have to take our offer either," Sirius got into the swing of things. "And if they're muggles, I mean mundanes, then that rules out portkeys. This is the best bet to ..."

Another aide came in and whispered in Markum's ear and passed over another folder.

"My lords," he began. "Voldemort missed another target although he claimed credit."

With his heart in his throat, Sirius asked, "What now?"

The photos were taken with a wizarding camera. They showed a very much destroyed Janus Thickey ward. It showed two beds and on the beds two smoldering shapes. Neville's face began to mottle with rage. His fists clenched, his knuckles white.

The colonel's voice was hard and snapped before Neville could even get started, "Your parents are unharmed Lord Longbottom. Control yourself!"

The three wizards looked wide-eyed at the colonel. He then explained the fortuitous circumstance that had his parents safe and sound behind the war wards of Longbottom hall. Neville fell back into his chair in relief. Harry continued to think, "I want that to remain a secret between just us and our mates. To everyone else, they perished in the fire."

Such was the level of trust between the two that there was no contention over something that directly involved Neville's parents. In Harry's mind, they were his parents as well. Neville nodded, this was a good idea.

Sirius continued to ruminate. "Harry you may want to have an elf look after your parent's graves and the house in Godric's Hollow."

Harry called for Domo and had him assign an elf to do add a warning ward. He didn't need an elf to watch it full time, there were no lives at stake, but if they would catch someone... The fate of those men would depend on got to him first.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Dan lent an air of authority to his quest by wearing his uniform. He had done a search of some of the leading neurologists in the British Isles and contacted a few. Several were put off by the requirement that this case would fall under the official secrets act. Others claimed to be too busy especially when dealing with the red tape generated by working with any government office.

Dr. Saul Issacs, who actually was Dan's first choice, had been on vacation and was just returning. He was 73 and semi-retired. He told Dan that he was old enough that he could cherry pick the cases that interested him.

"And you won't have a problem with the official secrets act? This promises to be very interesting and be of interest to several governments."

"Now you got my attention." He even talked like everyone's idea of an old Jewish man. "And I've worked for the government for many years. It wouldn't be the first time. Three governments you say? Can you tell me which ones?"

"Sorry doctor that's part of the secret." Dan felt right about the whole thing. Now he needed to get ahold of Neville and convince him.


	29. Two Moodys are blue

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (HAPPY CHRSITMAS) - & A GREAT NEW YEAR!**

 **Another chapter done. We are near the end for this part of the tale. Here's what's going to happen. The next chapter will focus on the third task and the end. Depending on the length it may even have an alternate ending. However the alternate - is not the real one-just what I wanted to write. but there are too many loose ends to finish this in one story. Hence there will be a part 2.**

 **After some very good advice - I will be reworking the first ten chapters of this one. Repairing spelling errors, highlighting scene breaks that sort of thing.**

 **Since I'm on the topic - there are many scene changes in this chapter. It's just the way it shook out but important for the story.**

 **Anyway thank gain for all of the support. I enjoy any comments and look forward to criticisms.**

 **thanks**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The adrenaline the boys had felt had worn off a long time ago. It had been a very busy night. They had to coordinate with the colonel which hotels and how many rooms were available. In some cases moving current guests to other hotels and covering their stays for the inconvenience of being moved. And all of that through Gringott's, who actually managed the businesses for them. They had elves "popping" back and forth through much of the night. They left the coordination of moving the families to the colonel.

"His idea to have a dummy hotel is a good one. Hopefully, they'll take the bait to find many guns and wands on them."

Then the two teens visited Longbottom Hall. While Neville briefed his grandmother and checked on his parents. Harry called the girls. They each had housecoats on, which was a clue that their guests were nearby.

"We were never in any danger. We'll give you a full briefing in the morning." Seeing Daphne's eyes dart left and right he added, "Nev's checking on his parents. Then we have to call the alliance lords and ladies. Is there anything you need to tell us?"

Hermione took a breath to speak at length, but Luna's nudge ended it. "Nothing that can't wait." They were still bleary-eyed. The girls had gotten to bed late and were going to compound the issue by getting up early.

"We should be back in time for breakfast. We'll have to brief Dumbledore first though."

"Do you think he'll realize that you've been gone all night?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't really care. The wards will tell him when we come back though." After the standard closing comments, they disconnected quickly so the girls could still get a couple or three hours more of sleep in before sunrise.

They apparated in front of the locked gates. They didn't discuss it, but each thought they could apparate through the wards. But they knew that wouldn't just wake up the headmaster, but it would wake every other adult in the school depending on the state of the wards. "It's us," Neville said pushing some magic at the gate. "Let us in please."

The gate clicked open and closed behind them. Similarly, the huge doors opened for the two. Argus would be along any minute to officially unlock them. Even though it was supposed to be Hagrid's job as keeper of the keys. There wasn't much that could get Hagrid out of his hut these days before 0700 hours.

Minerva must have been keyed into the wards also. They hadn't gotten all that far before she met them in a dressing gown, wand in hand.

"Glad you're up professor," Neville started. "We're on our way to see the headmaster. Did you want to go?" He waited a beat before adding, "He'll only want to see you about it a few minutes later."

She nodded. "Come with me. It looks like you two could use some tea while I dress."

Harry smiled. "A little more won't hurt. We're running on caffeine now."

It was a quiet trio that made its way to the alcove that led to the headmaster's suite. Minnie murmured the password and the large bronze gargoyle sprung up out of its place to allow them access. Harry stopped on his way up the stairs as he was eye to eye with the statue. "The last time I was here I threatened you. I apologize. It was wrong of me. You were only doing your job, a job you do excellently, by the way." The gargoyle winked at him in thanks.

"Really Lord Potter?"

Harry shrugged to the two that eyed him curiously, "Hey, no one thanks him. And if I'm wrong, I'm wrong. I need to own up to it and move on."

McGonagall knocked twice and opened the door without waiting for an acknowledgment. Already dressed in lavender robes, if Harry didn't know the man so well he would have thought it was a feminine dressing gown. Instead, it was just Dumbledore being Dumbledore wearing his grandfather persona.

"Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom. I let the wards grant you access this morning. You were gone all night?"

Both teens snorted, but quietly. He didn't "let" them anything. Only Minnie might have been fooled, and maybe not even her.

The teens had all agreed that it was always better to have Neville or one of his ladies start any conversations with him. They tended to remain civil that way. Or, at least the stayed civil longer. "None of your contacts reached you?" Neville's eyes shifted back and forth between the two educators.

"What happened?" Minnie began. "I know you had your elves take all of your allied heirs and lock them in your quarters. But I couldn't find out why."

Harry saw Albus' eyes widen when she said that. He hadn't even been aware the wards were locked in a part of his castle. He wouldn't get the chance to mull that over for a long while either.

"You can forget about any kind of Statute of Secrecy. Voldemort blew it all up yesterday." Harry chimed in.

Neville passed out the pictures given to them by the colonel as well as a couple of the early editions of muggle newspapers. The dark mark was plainly evident "above the fold" of both papers.

Neville's turn, "Someone got into one of the muggle residences before the police had it fully locked down. Not only did they report the murder's but they got a photo of the message to Harry and me. They put that near the 'page 3 girl' so everyone would see it."

"And the cloud formation was broadcast on live TV. It's been all over the world already."

Albus' face was grim as he flipped through the many photos. While Minerva had a knuckle in her mouth. She mumbled, "My Merlin," over and over again.

Neville continued, "They even attacked St. Mungos," Neville made sure his voice sounded emotional as he passed over the last photos. These were magical photos of the smoke curling up from the beds where his parents had lain. Another of the smoldering partial sign that still read, "..hickey Ward." McGonagall couldn't help herself. "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry." She grabbed him a hug.

"Since we didn't know the extent of the attacks, we ordered everything locked down."

Her burr was plain, it always happened when her dander was up. "I no canna blame ye."

"What I don't understand is why Fudge didn't tell you headmaster?"

His rubbed his eyes. He had been at this game too long. Tom had gone too far this time. With this exposure to the muggles, the ICW would have to take notice. It could potentially tie him up for months.

"Cornelius is first and foremost a politician. He cares not that people die although he would shed real tears if needed. But by him not saying anything it allowed him more time to formulate a response. He's sure to be called to the muggle prime minister today." He sighed and made a decision. "Minerva. I'm going to be gone for most of the day. The timing of this couldn't be worse!"

Neville shrugged tiredly. "Then that's why he did it. You'll be tied up with this for a while, and the third task is scheduled for six days from today. What better way to divide everyone's focus?"

Albus' mouth dropped open in surprise. "Very astute Lord Longbottom."

"Not really. We've been at this all night and have had time to consider it. Unless either of you needs us, Lord Potter and myself have to see our ladies and let the other heirs know what's going on."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had taken 30 minutes to brief everyone. Each of the heirs was told they could expect instructions from their parents; or in some cases, grandparents. Everyone was taking this seriously. Each was a trifle nervous, but most thought this was likely just an attack on Potter and Longbottom. They forgot the alliance meant that if they were attacked Potter and Longbottom were bound by honor and magic to respond and they to them. Apparently, the earlier lessons had not "taken" in all of them.

After everyone left, the girls were told the rest of it. Also of the dummy hotel and free use of elves by many of the families in support.

"If you don't mind I've put Dobby in charge of the elves. He'll direct where they need to be covering the various hotels, heirs, and even some mundane parents that are known to associate with us."

At the sound of his name Dobby "popped" in. On his flight suit, he had one large glowing star on either shoulder, an officer's cap with another star in the front center and even had an overly large corncob pipe in his mouth.

The girls chuckled at the sight. "Dobby. Why the stars and the pipe?"

"Dobby hears the Great Lord Harry Potter and the Great Lord Nevy speaks to Colonel 'bouts me in charge of elfsies. He bees reading books bout Douglas."

"Douglas? Douglas who? Do you remember?"

Dobby's head was shaking and the hat was flopping, but the pipe stayed firmly in his little mouth. "General Douglas MacGonarthur."

"Douglas Macarthur?" More nodding. "Great choice Dobby. I'm sure you'll do a great job. Thank you."

Obviously thrilled by Hermione's effusive praise the loyal elf disappeared to check on all of his "troopsies," saying, "I shall returns."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Albus had gotten angrier the more he thought about it. At first, Cornelius couldn't decide what to have for lunch without consulting with him. Now, he had to initiate all of the conversations. In his mind, he thought it made him look weak, almost a supplicant. He couldn't have that. Especially when he thought it was due to his direct involvement that the ministry was able to hold off paying the two lordlings the Galleons due.

Funny, Cornelius remembered it very different and thought it was because of his brilliant strategies to have the two lads accept their muggle lordships.

"Cornelius," he said in a huff, breezing past the already harried secretary. "Why didn't you contact me?"

"It must have been an oversight, that you didn't get notification."

Deloris interrupted. "I'm certain headmaster that you would have been notified in due course. But this is a task for the ministry rather than a school teacher."

"Madam," he clamped down on his occulmancy shields to keep his temper in check. "I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the Supreme Mugwump, Great Britain's Representative to the ICW!"

Condescendingly, "Of course you are! As headmaster, you don't need to be here. As Supreme Mugwump, I'm sure you'll need to draft a response to the world concerning the minister's actions, but that won't be for a time." She couldn't hide her smile, she knew she was irritating him. "And as Chief Warlock, I'm sure you'll be needed when the miscreants responsible are brought to justice. So what is it we can do for you this morning headmaster?"

Fudge let him stew for a moment. He was no longer willing to allow Albus to play the beneficent statesman. He waited right before Albus' blood pressure was redlining when he threw him a bone. "That's quite alright Deloris. It's good that he's here. This way we can use every tool at our disposal until we resolve this difficulty. Why don't you have one of the girls bring us some tea and we can see what else we need to do."

Albus sat down in a huff not mollified. Now he was some sort of attendant waiting to be noticed instead of being the center of everything. He fumed while he heard Umbridge yell, "Prissy!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been a busy couple of days. Dobby reported to Harry and Neville every time a family moved into one of the hotels. He reported all activity at the "dummy" hotel. It was an actual hotel. One that Sirius for whatever reason decided with his mercurial attitude that he "didn't like." He almost begged Harry and Neville to let him supply the hotel that had the most chance of being attacked.

The hotel, located in central London had all of its staff relocated to others in the chain and then was staffed by one of Markum's wizards, a few of SgtMaj Cole's "retirees" and a host of elves. The information had "leaked" as to which hotel would house any Potter's or Longbottom's for free. There was a constant flow of people and numerous calls, from the press and from interested parties.

All of the calls were obviously monitored. With the Colonel's database and phone system, they knew within seconds if this call was legitimate or someone looking for a free vacation.

All of the families in the London area had been contacted already. The legitimate calls they fielded were from the areas outside of London for those people with valid concerns. The "staff" continued to handle calls and visitors all the while hoping someone would try to follow up. The "muggles" were anxious to send a message of their own.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Hey Potter!"

Harry turned to see the old Auror clomping up to him.

He got in his face, and to his credit tried to whisper. It came out more like low volume yelling. Quite an accomplishment for a grizzled old man like Alastor.

"You all set for the third task?"

"I think so professor."

"You've done fine so far boy. Even while thumbing your nose at those ministry dogs. Do you need any help in the maze? Do you know what you're facing? I think a careful flyover of the forest again will reveal some interesting sights."

Harry was taken aback. Not so much because of the help. Everyone had been "cheating" throughout the whole tourney. Sirius had told him once that Moody had nothing but cheap rotgut whiskey in his flask. Being a wizard he drank it like it was muggle Kool-Aid without his liver complaining, (too much). But the smell of his breath was off. That wasn't whiskey. Loving Uncle Vernon was known to knock down a tumbler or two himself and then get in a young Harry's face. No this was something else. He couldn't quite place it though.

"Thanks Professor. I've been working hard. I'll be ready."

"Good. That Diggory is nothing but an Arse. Make sure you remind him why you're a Potter!"

Moody then hit Harry with the back of his hand on his chest, just as a friendly pat, like two friends parting. Too bad there were Hufflepuffs and others walking past then. Harry was unsure if they heard anything, but they sure saw Moody being "Friendly" with him.

Harry's attention was divided. Everyone was trying to help him as best they could but he was concerned with the third task as well worrying about all of these other Potter and Longbottom's. The prime minister, colonel, and even the queen wanted to see him over the next few days. He hadn't gone to more than four classes all week. Plenty of other Harry's had, but they all had their own schedules to keep as well. Good thing they were all so far ahead, and most of the teachers now afraid to even speak to any of the six. There was still a lot of grumbling about "Potter", especially from the Slytherins and 'puffs. But everyone had heard the other heirs defend both him and Neville. He also overheard Susan stop what could have been a serious situation. He was standing near a classroom waiting for Luna to leave.

"... No. You will not try any of that with any of them. Can you imagine what they would do to you if they found out you hurt any of their girls?"

"He wasn't sure who she was addressing but he heard the response. "What? Are you going to tell him?"

Even around the corner, he could feel the power in her words. "Yes. I will. He is my ally and senior to me, also and most importantly not responsible for any of this mess. And now, if something does happen to Hermione, he's going to come to you first. You had better pray that nothing at happens to her."

Another voice, maybe the Jones girl said. "Some 'Puff you are. Where's your loyalty? What about Cedric?"

"Cedric's a complete arse and everyone knows it. Besides. I am being loyal. To the house of Bones and Lord Potter."

The girls wanted to have another "get together" with the other champions as well. Hedwig had insisted on taking them. She just showed up while Hermione was writing out the invitations. The baleful look Hedwig gave her when 'Mione told her she was just going to hand deliver them would have curdled milk.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The entire group had met with Colonel Markum. Surprisingly, Emma was there as well. Both Hermione and Luna had screamed, "Mum!" and rushed to hug her. Emma and Dan had wanted another child but with a miscarriage and then a growing practice, there was never time. Luna had quickly burrowed her way into their hearts. They always smiled when talking about her. She was the opposite of Hermione and despite some early misgivings, the trio were perfect together.

Different people briefed their individual areas. Mrs. Ross spoke of relocating 17 families and another possible 32 families from outlying areas. Wizard Tesco briefed on which wards were used and the capabilities of the wizards and staff at Hotel "Tango".

Even Dobby came in briefed. No one had invited him, but he knew anyway. "Wees using Hogy elfsies to helps too. But only those not controlled by Goatman Beardface."

"I thought all of the Hogwarts elves were controlled by Dumbledore."

He shook his head in the negative. "Not so Emma-mum. Elfsies from pretty French stick and Dummy string helping Hogywarts elfsies. They be not busy. Not busy elfsies get sick. Right now there by 60 elfsies watchy watch and guard."

Neither Harry or Neville knew just how many elves total were helping. They trusted Dobby enough to leave all of the details to him.

DCI Tibbs had been prepared to brief before the "little general" "popped" in. He updated everyone on the state of the investigation from the drug mule aspect of the case. It was the first that the girls had heard of it. It had been mentioned to the two guys but with the horror of the other event, it went unsaid to the girls. "...We're obviously dealing with another wizard. And we have a lot of video to go through. Most of it is high quality, but with it being a busy airport, facial recognition takes a lot of time, and that only helps if the persons face is in a database."

"Excuse me. What is facial recognition?" Daphne wanted to head Luna off before she went on some tangent.

"It's a computer system that helps identify people. In this case, we're looking for the wizard controlling the golems."

Tracey was excited. "Really! I like to look at people. Luna. Want to go with?"

Markum indicated with his chin for one of his aides to set up the footage for the girls. They left hand in hand, happy to be helping. Besides, Luna was tired of trying to spin her chair. Both Harry and Hermione had stopped her after a few minutes of it.

"We need popcorn. Can't watch movies without it."

"Misty!"

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Tracey and Luna quickly learned how to use the program to watch the videos. The shots focused on the four golems and those people near. The people already identified and cleared were outlined in blue. It was the hundreds and hundreds of others that they needed to see and eliminate.

They had eaten a lot of popcorn and a wearying Luna was watching the videos upside down. Her feet were hanging over the top of the chair while her head dangled where her knees should have been.

They each saw it at the same time. There they said pointing at a middle-aged man. The assistant came over and froze the frame and managed to zoom in on him. "Are you sure it's him? How do you know?"

"Easy. He has two left shoes. He's limping slightly and that had me focus on his feet. Some wizards, especially of eastern European still wear pointy shoes and hadn't figured out left foot right foot. Right Luna?"

"Umm ...right. But that's not what I saw. He made as if he was checking his watch, but I noticed his watch was on upside down. Now I know there are plenty of people that read upside down, especially me. But not watches. I get confused and think its later than it is. And Harry hates having to twist his arm when I ..."

"Luna honey, you're babbling again."

She continued because she had it in her head and she was going to say what she wanted dammit! "... And then if you watch carefully you can see.."

"His wand tip," Tracey finished as the technician had rewound it to that spot. The two teens high-fived each other. While the technician admonished himself silently. He and a team had watched this for several days repeatedly and didn't see what these two did the first time through.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The young man was briefing the colonel and SGTMAJ. Markum had an amused expression on his face. After all of the recent drama, it was nice to get a distraction once in a while. First, the kids had embarrassed the security folks, then his wizards, and now his technicians. He thought it grand. It kept his people humble. He would remind them that there was always someone better. Never rest on your laurels, no matter what field of endeavor you choose. He signaled Major Granger to continue.

"Shortly after I briefed the colonel on the relocation of Frank and Alice Longbottom, as you know their room was subject to immolation. I have since been in contact with a doctor specializing in neurological diseases. He's highly sought after and only takes those cases that interest him."

"I'm not conversant on mundane medicine. Is this some false hope?"

Emma had moved next to him when Tracey left knowing that this would be briefed and wanting to be there for him. She stood and turned him and brought him to her breast. Knowing that everyone needed a mum now and again.

Dan gave him a moment before continuing. "I don't think so. This is going to be our best shot. From what I understand, this could be permanent damage, it could be them suffering from potion or curse, or any number of things. We don't lose anything by trying."

Hermione and Daphne had discussed this at length. "Harry. Would you write Bloodbringer? The goblins are reputed to have abilities that the wizards don't."

"That's a good idea. Do we have a facility that we can bring them to? One that won't cause a riot if they see a goblin or elf?"

"Mum and I are meeting Dr. Isaacs tomorrow. We'll be briefing him on the official secrets act and the statute of secrecy. We'll see then if he has a facility he'll want to use."

"It may be easier to prove it to him with one of the elves."

Dan nodded, "That's what I had planned."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

They had met in an upscale restaurant for brunch in a private meeting room. The room had been swept for listening devices, then had a few installed. These devices were designed to work in a magic environment so the wizards could put up some simple wards. "DR. Isaacs," Dan was in uniform and had stood holding out his hand. He obviously knew what the doctor looked like. There were plenty of pictures in his files, as well as a list of cases the doctor had worked on, including the hospitals he had worked at. His file even had his current CV in it.

"I'm Dan Granger and this is my wife Emma."

The doctor was somewhat on the short side. Standing only 5'8" and weighed less than 11 stone on a good day. Grey tonsured hair his eyes were keen a brilliant blue. He momentarily looked confused, "I thought this was a consultation on behalf of her majesty's government?"

"It is," he said waving him to his seat. "I not only have the good fortune to be married to her, but we have our own practice as well."

"Oh are you, physicians as well?"

Emma interrupted, "I'm sorry doctor we're not trying to confuse you. My husband and I are both dental surgeons. But the patients we are concerned with have a different relation to us and that is part of the secret."

The waiter took their order of tea, coffee, and or juice and left them with menus. "I can already see this is going to be confusing." He said with a chuckle. He explained, "The both of you are obviously not government agents, but that waiter certainly was one." He saw their confusion and elaborated. "Very short, military-style haircut, and a trifle old to be in this type of establishment in the daytime. Most waiters his age would work the evening shifts where the big tips are. Of course, he could have been filling in for someone, but the haircut and the shoes as well are a tip-off."

"Shoes?"

"Well worn, but highly polished. I saw his heel, he'll need new shoes soon or they'll need to be resoled." Seeing the two dentists stare at the aged doctor. Mouth agape, he shrugged, "I notice things."

Emma was shaking head in surprise. "Tracy's going to love you."

"Let's order and eat!" The doctor was jazzed. "This is going to be a good one, I can tell!"

The breakfast was good, but neither of the Granger's could remember what they ate. Dr. Isaacs was quite the date. He managed to keep the conversation going; giving as much information as he got. Dan and Emma had tried to be careful, as sharp as the doctor was they couldn't give away too much information before he signed the disclosures for official secrets act. Despite the news in the paper, no one had come forward to break the Statute of Secrecy any further. The papers, most notably the tabloids, had printed a lot of speculation. Some of it right on the money, much of it so far from the truth to ruin any truth located next to it.

"So this is what I've gathered from our conversation," the doctor started after the plates had been cleared away. "You folks, both dentists have one daughter 16 years of age that goes to a school for the gifted. She is engaged to some nobleman's son and I presume it is his parent's that are ill. And there is some further government involvement. They must be agents of some sort for two other governments to be involved." He took a sip of his breakfast tea. "How did I do?"

"Much better than I would have Saul. But you're still a good ways off. You know the old saying, 'The truth is stranger than fiction'? After he nodded, "and we're still a couple miles past strange."

Saul had a wide smile on his face. He had been told just the bare bones about the case. A husband and wife injured the same day over a decade ago with very little or no adequate care. He drummed his fingers on the table top a smile on his face. "You don't have an issue with my salary requirements?"

"Not at all. We were told if the government doesn't wish to pay we have three other sources."

"Okay. I'm in. What's the big secret?"

Dan and Emma smiled. She had been allowed to see the brief along with Dan. The summation had strongly indicated that although semi-retired he would run to any case that was a puzzle. The more challenging, the happier he was. They had baited their hook and let the doctor run with it until he hooked himself. "Great. First some paperwork."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The girls had decided to leave the apartment as it was with the large living room/den. There was no telling when they would have to get all of the heirs there again. As it was, they decided to have another get together with the champions. They had included an invitation to Cedric as well.

"I would have told the plonker to sod off."

"Exactly Harry. And that's why we invited him. This way you can't be accused of favoring one champion over the other or excluding one. Otherwise, he could say that everyone had ganged up on him."

He rubbed his hand through his already messy hair, "You're right, but..."

Hermione kissed him on his cheek, "Don't worry about it. Everyone knows he's a complete arse."

The champions and their dates were enjoying themselves. This was one of the few places they would "let their hair down". Krum always had to display the tough Quidditch player persona. While Fleur had to be aloof, and keep her allure tightly clenched, lest she leave a trail of gibbering idiots behind. All three of the champions, Neville, and the four girls were unaffected by the allure. Sometimes Cho had trouble when Fleur was near, but Cedric had come alone and only stayed a couple of minutes.

"I just came by to tell you that I'm going to smoke your arses in the maze. The whole world will know who the real champion is. A bunch of half-bloods and half humans can't come close to a pure-blood. I hear that Moody is now helping you. It doesn't matter Potter. You're still going to lose."

Harry saluted him with his butterbeer. "Here's to you then Ced. Eventually, we all get what we deserve."

"Goodbye ...losers." He left, leaving the door open. Winky snapped her fingers and closed it looking sad.

It was almost hypnotic. It dominated one wall of the apartment. A recent addition, one of the couches faced it and the veela and the Quidditch pro stared at it. Six feet in length and four feet high. It had a changing pattern on it. Every ten minutes the pattern would change. Inside the frame of the art piece, it was always a rectangle, but the inside of the rectangle would change. It would naturally draw your attention and hold it. It didn't help that the background changed as well. At random times it would change suddenly and sometimes it would just slowly transform from one color to another.

Neville sat on the couch in between the two guests. Mike "popped" in and gave him a plate of leaves.

Fleur and Viktor looked at Neville quizzically and then at each other.

Neville looked at the plate of leaves and sighed, almost. "Again Mike?"

"Master said thrice a day day." Almost defiantly. It was the mater's orders after all.

"Fine. I only need to do this for another two days anyway."

Her accent was better but still the beautiful French pronunciation, "Nee-ville. You are eating feuilles?"

Neville would take one of the short dark green leaves and swipe it on his tongue. Then he would break it open and sniff at the inside of the thick leaf. Finally, he would chew on it a moment before putting back on the plate. He did this to the other four leaves on the plate as well. He washed his mouth out with a butterbeer before sitting back in between the two guests.

"Just doing my part to help Harry," he said. Smiling he saluted the new art deco work on the wall. He continued to Harry but made sure everyone heard him, (which is one of the reasons he sat between them.) "Still the same. The same spells and additives to the soil for growth and to prevent damage from high heat."

Harry and the girls tried to hide their grins as they watched dawn break for the two champions.

Viktor was a half a heartbeat ahead of Fleur. "You got the leaves from the bush." He silenced himself as his eyes went wide as the painting shifted colors and geometric pattern at the same time.

"Mon Dieu! Zat is ze maze. You have ze maze. C'est magnifique!"

Both her and Viktor were on their feet examining the work up close. Trying to memorize every detail.

"Vat about Diggory?" His voice had an edge to it. He didn't like him, but he didn't want to be accused of cheating either.

Harry wore the patented Potter smile. "You saw Viktor. We invited him. Offered him food and drink and showed him our new artwork. It's not our fault if he isn't a connoisseur of the art world."

Fleur snorted first, very unladylike. Followed by Daphne and then everyone else. Laughing at the ponce who spelled himself in the foot.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry was tired. He had given up on sleep. His normal spot was in between Hermione and Luna but he was tossing and turning so much it was interfering with their rest. Snorting in disgust at himself, he rose and more stomped than walked his way to the den. He tried to read but he found himself staring at the same page for five minutes and didn't remember what he read.

He thought he must be nervous about the third task. But that didn't feel right. He stared at the art deco maze that gave faint illumination in soft tones and marveled at the genius of the four girls. Each had a hand in the creation. And Neville had to have helped in tying it into the wards for it to change whenever the actual maze changed.

He smiled then a counted his blessings. Thinking about his friends and loves. He then thought of just how much they've each done for him. Not expecting anything in return, they did it for love. Thinking of them, and the others that loved him as well, he found that he could finally rest. As Dan put it, "Lay his burden down for the day."

He wriggled his way between the two sleeping beauties with a smile on his face.

He was just falling asleep. He even remembered the start of REM dreaming when his eyes snapped open of their own accord.

"Polyjuice potion! Shit. That was polyjuice." He hopped out of bed. Now fully awake with a charge of adrenalin in him.

This time both girls woke up as he lit the lights up and tore into his trunk looking for the map the twins had gifted back to him.

"Harry?"

"Sorry 'Mione, Luna. I just realized what was off about Moody when he got in my face."

Luna's had kept drooping but Hermione was awake enough to comprehend what he was saying.

She did a tempus spell. "Again? Shit. Hell. You couldn't suddenly realize this four hours from now? It's 2:00 AM." She said it with her voice just on the edge of pleading.

"You may want to put a shirt on. Unless you want another lecture from your mum."

Luna had given up the fight. She had lain back down and covered her head with Harry's pillow. After all, he wasn't using it tonight.

With the map open in front of him, he sent a bit of his magic into the mirror and called, "Dan Granger. Dan Granger"

After another five calls, a bleary-eyed Dan answered the mirror.

"I'm sorry to wake you. But do you know what time it is?"

"Shit Harry. It's 2:00 am. Again?"

"Hey that's what your daughter said!" He said brightly. If he was going to be up might as well spread the pain.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

They met Dr. Isaacs at his hotel room. It was a suite provided by Neville. Again it was both of the Grangers that knocked on his door at 0830 hours.

"Saul are you ready?"

"Are you going to take me to your mystery patients?"

"We are. Can we talk first?" Dan pointed back into the room at the comfortable couch and chairs.

"Is this where you tell me the big secret? The one that has government types watching me. The one that has two dentists trying hard not to tell me things."

"It is."

"Saul," Emma started after sitting. "What do you know about magic?"

"If the government is involved you can't be talking about stage illusions and card tricks."

"We're not. Okay everything you hear from this point on is considered a state secret covered by the official secrets act. Here's what's happening..."

An hour later where the Granger's had to answer with many I don't know's or We'll find out."

"So these two patients were tortured into a comatose state and nothing was done?" He was perturbed by that.

"We think so. However, there is another wrinkle to this. It could be a political situation as well. They could have been fed drugs for all or part of the time. We have no way of knowing."

"The patient should always come first. I hate politics. You hinted there were two other governments involved.

The doctor needed to calm down. "We'll get to that in a second. So far you've only our word that we're not spinning some wild tale."

"If the government is involved it may be wasteful, but seldom given to flights of pure fantasy. Some proof would be appreciated though."

"Okay then. How about some breakfast in here first," Dan started.

Emma took over. "What you're about to see is a completely different species. This is actually my daughter's maid. But we consider her and the others like her a friend first." She called to the air, "Winky!"

"What can Winky doos for youse, Miss Emma-Mum?"

Emma smiled, that was a new honorific. One she liked. "Winky this is Dr. Isaacs. He's going to help us with Neville's parents."

"Oh! You be helping Lord Nevy? He be powerful wizard but still be needing his mum and da."

Saul had quickly knelt to the floor and looked at the little creature in awe. He offered her his hand, "Yes I'm Dr. Isaacs. I'm going to do my best to help Lord Neville."

He was much too excited to eat, but he had some breakfast tea and toast while he received another briefing on the different creatures in the wizarding world. Mainly house-elves and goblins.

"Oh and by the way. We'll leave it up to you to arrange a hospital. The facility where they were think they're dead."

Emma added, "They were treating them as if they were as well."

"You folks aren't asking a lot, are you? Is there anything else I need to know before we go to see the patients?"

Dan smiled, "Two things," he held up a finger. "They don't believe in electricity" Saul didn't get the chance to ask. His questioning look said it all.

"They don't really need it. Or they don't know that they need it. They can do everything by magic remember?"

He nodded. "Which is one of the reasons we'll need to use a facility of my choice. What's the other?"

Dan held us his second finger. "Two. Transportation is quick but very uncomfortable. I hope you have a strong stomach."

"Great," but he looked less sure than he was a couple hours ago. "I'm ready."

"We'll need a second elf for this. "Winky, Mike."

Mike bowed. He was much happier now that he was Lord Nevy's personal elf. Much more to do. "Lord Nevy bees waiting with his ladies and Matron Gussie."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

She wasn't happy to be woken up at 6:00 am. It was only 30 minutes different from her normal time, but hey, that was 30 minutes of not dealing with hormonal teenagers with dangerous weapons in their possession.

"Mr. Potter. Do you know what time it is?"

"All of a sudden professor, everybody wants to tell me the time."

She sighed and wrapped her robe around her tighter. "Fine come in. We can have some tea and you can tell me what couldn't wait for an hour or more. By the way where are Luna and Hermione?"

"Oh. They kicked me out until it was a decent time."

"Smart girls," she deadpanned. She sat and poured some tea for the both of them. "Is this something we need to tell the headmaster about?"

"Umm. No?"

Another sigh. "Fine Harry. Tell me what's going on. And by the way, where is your other partner in crime?"

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Nev's got some very important family business to attend to."

She was suddenly wary. Things were just too exciting around these two. "Teenager important? Or Lord of Noble and Most Ancient house important?"

Harry didn't want to lie. "It has to do with his parents."

"Oh. I forgot. With everything else going on, it slipped my mind. I take it his two ladies will be with him?"

He nodded. "Yeah, He's going to need them."

She took a sip of tea to brace herself. "Okay. I'm ready. What's going on?"

He rubbed his hair. Anyway he said this it was going to come out wrong. "Okay. But before you kill me, hear me out completely first."

She began to get her Scottish burr in her voice. "You had best be telling me fast then hadn't ye?"

"Here let's take a look at this map my father made. I need your help. We need to attack Professor Moody."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Mike and Winky had brought them to Longbottom Hall at the apparition point. Mike had snapped his fingers a second time and an ornate bucket appeared at the doctor's feet.

"Not the most pleasurable of experience's is it?" Emma commiserated while the doctor stayed bent over deciding if his toast and tea were going to make a second appearance.

He stood up and through force of will decided his breakfast would stay in.

"It's still better than my first flight on EL AL Airlines!"

When he was able to focus he was met by four people. Dan knew Neville's preference. "May I present Matron Augusta Longbottom?"

Saul met first Gussie and Then was introduced to Lord Neville. He of course had to make a comment. As did most people on Neville's youth and since already a lord, his emancipation. He was positively thrilled when he was introduced first to the Presumptive Lady Tracey Longbottom and then Neville's other fiancé', the Presumptive Lady Daphne Greengrass.

"Two? Two fiancé's?" He said grabbing Neville's hand and shaking it a second time. "You must be brave to want to marry two ladies. Most men quail at the thought of marrying one."

Neville deadpanned, "All of a sudden there is a lot of that going around."

Dr. Isaacs checked first Frank's and then Alice's pupil reactions to light. Comparing one to another. Alice was awake but outside of a few noises unable to communicate. Then he checked the different reflexes on the subject's body and again compared one to another. He put off doing a pain test in front of the family. He would do it later, there was little it would tell him at this point anyway.

Mike "popped" in and whispered in Neville's ear.

He instructed him, "Escort them here please Mike." Then to the others, "Our other guests have arrived." Getting Saul's attention he said, "Doctor. Our next guests are not human. And they interact with us differently. People mistakenly treat them as if they were human and for the most part that is a mistake. Only those that study humankind can somewhat understand when we try to be kind and courteous. Our next guest has not had that training."

"What Nev's telling you is he is going to be rude and discourteous."

"It's almost required," Tracey agreed.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

McGonagall was against it of course. Harry had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that Moody was being impersonated by Crouch. Since Crouch Sr. was still at St. Mungo's and was in a secure ward this had to be Barty junior. Harry didn't even know there was a Barty Jr. (A/N Remember Dumbledore has never shown Harry the memory in the pensive.) Minerva wanted to call the Aurors and Dumbledore but Harry was impassioned and threw his weight around.

"No. We won't. The ministry already from what you say had him once and screwed it up royally. Two. Do you think that Dumbledore didn't know that someone was being impersonated all year long? He accused me of stealing Polyjuice potion ingredients which started that fun period when I bought up all of the commercial polyjuice potion for miles around."

She looked unswayed so he continued, "I asked Hogwarts and she told me that the headmaster was told several times that there were three people with the dark mark. It took me all of five minutes to identify them by location." He numbered them, "Snape before he left. Karkaroff, and then someone in the DADA classroom. Here, look at the map again. See Madeye is still there a prisoner. Remember you need hair of the subject for the potion."

She was irritated at both Harry and the situation. "I remember the ingredients thank you Mr. Potter. If you don't want the headmaster involved or the ministry what are you going to do with him? I will not countenance you taking the law into your own hands."

Harry was tired, sleep was a valuable commodity in short supply so he really didn't mean to be as short with her as he did. "You forget yourself Deputy headmistress. I have every right to dispose of this. Which is why I don't want Dumbledore involved. You trusted that old man much too much and I personally suffered because of it. But for your information, I am turning him over to her majesty's government. He'll join Wormtail and the others as her majesty's guests. And they won't be remiss in their duties like the ministry and others!"

Chastised, she answered, "I didn't mean to get Albus involved. I know he interfered and he... and I caused you lot of pain."

Softer, "Minerva. I'm sorry for my harshness. Dumbledore will never be trusted again. And you didn't know what he did."

"No, I didn't. But you were such a wee bairn. No one should be treated so rudely."

"It's fine, it's over." Gathering himself he continued, "Now Siri wants to be the one to do this. Here's what we'll do."

The simplest plans often work the best. Harry had prepositioned Sirius along with Tesco and Harrod. They each had there own dose of polyjuice in them. Harry was unsure who the students were. None of them looked familiar, but they each wore the piping of Ravenclaw students. They were arguing in hallway that was the most direct route from DADA classroom to the great hall. Sirius was seldom that so he ad-libbed and started to shove both of the other "boy's".

When Moody was acting like the good professor was supposed to be and stopped to growl at them to cease and desist, the three turned and each fired a strong stunning hex. No one can be constantly vigilant all the time. Adult level spells coming from three "firsties" was not something he was prepared for.

He dropped like a rock and then had magic suppressing cuffs placed on him.

It was all done by the time Harry came around the corner with Minerva, Filius, and Pomona. They hadn't even had time to properly brief the other two heads of house. Only enough to grab them as they went to breakfast.

Filius wasn't the head of Ravenclaw for nothing. "Lord Potter? Explain yourself please."

Harry noticed that Flitwick had his wand out already. "You'll find the real Alastor Moody somewhere in his room. This is an imposter."

He was dressed as a student again and looked the part. Might as well have some fun with it. "Hey Pommy. Hi there Flitty, Minnie you're looking as lovely as ever. Doing anything later?" The little firstie winked at McGonagall.

Naturally, this was the moment a large group of students, which included the blab twins, chose to pass near, Just in time to hear a first-year proposition the transfiguration mistress. With her mouth a tight line, she admonished them. "There's nothing to see here. Go about your business."

When the pride of students passed she continued, "Damn you Black. Will you never stop propositioning me?"

"Sure Minnie. As soon as you say yes."

Everyone laughed, and even Minerva had the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile.

As the two MI agents elevated the still stunned body, Harry reminded them. "Don't forget the real Moody is hidden in his room somewhere. He may need Poppy."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Your latest guests my lord," he said bowing.

Saul Isaacs then saw the latest visitors. Two goblins. Beings shorter than him. Four foot tall on a good day. Dressed in turn of the century suits. Their hair looked normal enough, both their ears would out-Vulcan Spock and their teeth looked to be filed to sharp points.

"What would you have of us wizard. Ragnoc ordered our appearance."

Saul was warned about their attitude but didn't quite believe it until he heard it. To describe it in a word he would call it contempt. If the others were surprised by the vitriol, they didn't show it.

Neville invited them into the chairs away from the two beds. "I would have your names first." His voice was clipped but without any rancor.

The younger of the two. None of the others thought it strange that the goblin had at least two knives and a sword strapped to his back. "I am Griphook and this is our eldest clan healer, Steelhook."

"Your reputation precedes you Griphook. Fair warning, Lord Potter will look to speak with you this summer."

The younger goblin's eyes grew bigger but his face betrayed no other emotion. It was because of his first meeting with Potter that the younger goblin lost his place on the floor of Gringott's. He knew he was supposed to bring him to another. But the thought of all that gold available as long as he "forgot" was too tempting. There was some sympathy in the council of twelve for him though. And since he made a lot of Galleons, most of which he had to sacrifice as a penalty, saved his life. He only now returned from training in security.

Neville introduced everyone to the two goblins saving the doctor for last. The others nodded in greeting but to do more at this point would be a mistake. "...and this is Dr. Saul Isaacs a neurologist. He is going to help with my parent's which is why you are here. We'll need your expertise in case they have been dosed with potions."

Steelhook exclaimed, "Muggle doctors! I refuse to work with animals! This is beneath me."

Goblin warriors are reputed to be fearsome warriors in large part because of their speed. Their reactions are supposed to be next to none. Griphook was thoroughly surprised therefore when he blinked and suddenly saw the Longbottom with a knife at his clan elder's throat. He saw the human move his hand to his boot while sitting and then next thing he knew, that same silver knife was poised to rend the life from one of his clan leaders.

Neville growled. "Tell me Steelhook. What is your clan? Because I promise you. If you and Griphook insult my guests or any of my house, I will end you. I will gladly pay the goblin wergild to Ragnoc as I send him your heads."

It was an uncomfortable pregnant minute as Neville held the knife against the throat of the healer. Griphook knew he was unable to move quick enough and wondered if he could get to one of the wizard's mates.

They neatly defeated that thought as they pulled similar blades from somewhere in their skirts and began to clean their fingernails.

Saul used the moment to examine everyone while furor, fear, and indecision played upon the face of the elder goblin. Madam Longbottom appeared the most concerned. But Saul got the distinct impression that it was more concern for her comatose son and daughter in law, and maybe for the carpet as well. The two young ladies watched the younger goblin closely. As the younger ladies paired their fingernails the doctor wondered why they didn't use their wands. He found out later that it was because they wanted Griphook to think about being stabbed and sliced. They both professed to being much more comfortable with their wands. But they were taught by a half goblin teacher of theirs that it was important to get your enemy thinking of his own mortality and a blade did that better than a wand for a goblin. The other two mundanes, or muggles as the goblin healer called them, just watched calmly. Emma turned to him and exclaimed, "This is how you negotiate. Do you think we could get the politicians on board with this method?"

Emma and Dan laughed out loud, "This is already the method of choice where I come from."

Neville jabbed the knife forward a millimeter drawing a drop of blood. "Well Steelhook? The only thing you have that I value is your honor."

"Very well wizard." He slowly drew his knife and made a slice in his palm. "I, Steelhook of the Iron clan, swear on my honor to treat the humans known as Frank and Alice Longbottom to the best of my ability."

Neville looked pointedly at Griphook. "You as well."

Griphook made his oath basically swearing not to interfere and to discharge his duties faithfully.

Neville and the girls put their blades away. "Now this is the way it is supposed to be. Wizards, goblins, mundanes, and elves working together towards a common goal. It's about time." He stood to leave. "Emma mum brought a pad and pen. Doctor write a list of your requirements. Mike will be here with you to get you anything either of you need. Just tell him if you need me or anyone else."  
The young lord left looking pleased. To see his face, no one would have thought there had been a life and death situation just a minute earlier.

Dr. Saul repeated in his mind for the fiftieth time, "This is going to be fun!"


	30. Note from the Author

I am writing on behalf of Robert350. He apologizes for not putting out the last chapter on time and starting book 2 of this wonderful adventure we have all come to look forward to on a near weekly basis. He is currently seeing 3 cardiologists, sick with the flu (on top of his heart issues) and his computer just recently crashed. As soon as he is feeling better, he promises to get back to writing. I will be making my pc available to him regardless of his pc issue.

Thank you all for your comments and support.


	31. ARE YOU READY FOR A RUMBLE!

**Wow. I want to thank everyone for the well wishes. I pretty sick for a while. As my Beta put out. I had some issues with my CHF- drove my doctor nuts trying to figure out what was up. Then I compounded it by getting pneumonia. So I'm recuperating at home and working on this update when my motherboard went on strike. Money is tight since I'm not allowed to work - hence the delay.**

 **But I'm back !**

 **So on to the story- I have this chapter, an omake ending (it's not the ending for this story- it would leave too many plot holes) and maybe one more chapter until I start the second and most likely last part of this tale. (I do have some other ideas for these triads but they would most likely be very short stories.)**

 **As always- please comment.**

 **Because of the long delay in getting this to you- this was NOT beta'd. So any errors are my own.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **bob**

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Ronnie had just returned after several days in the woods. Most of the time he traveled alone. He was still frightened occasionally, but he had learned a lot in the use of the Mare's bow and various knives secreted on a young mare's body. Most of the young "ladies" had at least one small knife hidden in her braids. Ronnie had adopted this for himself. He had made the journey to the tree several times now. And when he fell asleep under the protective branches of the tree. It showed him three other trees relatively close. It necessitated several additional days worth of travel to get around to each one. He cursed loudly and vociferously that "someone" didn't have the foresight to have these trees planted much nearer to each other. He wouldn't think of it for several years yet to "ask" the trees for a seedling.

He wasn't even sure what the difference was from one tree to the next. At this point, he only could feel that this wood was special and wasn't meant for his carvings. Invariably the trees had gifted him with not only varying lengths of limbs which was special but also larger species that were destined to be used for carving. He had to make several trips, he had tried to first shrink all the wood, and then levi-O-sar it, but it had been too long and he was unpracticed especially with an unmatched wand given to him by the elf that winters day a different lifetime ago.

The constant trips to the woods and the hard work transporting the wood to his corner of Aria's closet had toned lazy muscles. He was still the same Rom mentally though, he had no idea about physiology though and while he was more male than female his female attributes were in ascendancy. From the rear, he looked like any other human female and from a distance, the front as well, but his face was still too masculine. He had spent many an hour thinking of his time with the centaurs.

For the most part, they treated him just as Mangorian said they would, as an unmarried mare. Now that he realized what he would have to do to stay with them, he quailed. Soon, if the rumors were to be believed, Aria would be leaving and joining another herd. This was done to strengthen ties among the herds and to strengthen bloodlines. The daughter of Magorian was a prize. There was no guarantee that the new herd would accept him, neither did he really want to be the mate of a centaur. After it was clear, he had spied the young males. He had lost a lot of sleep those next few nights and was blushing when he was serving that same young stud a day or two later. No. Ronnie would not follow his beloved Aria. He would find his next "step". He now wished that he had paid more attention the last time his Hermy and Looney were there. He started to correct himself again, but realized, the nicknames he had given them were just an aide for him. He knew their names, and he had to remind himself not to use those nicknames when speaking aloud.

He was unsurprised therefore when there were some strange stallions meeting with Magorian and the other elders. Standing behind him, in her best bustier stood Aria. She looked as radiant as the sun. Seeing him she smiled, but because of the ceremony could spare no other time for her Ronnie. At least for the moment.

Ron was surprised that the centaurs had their own way of traveling. It had taken him some time to realize that all of the other races helped each other. Sometimes there was a fee or barter system, but that system had been worked out long ago. For a short trip across water that couldn't be forded, house elves would come to their aid. House-elves would help almost everyone the goblins, of course, were the stingiest, they always extracted some sort of fee, depending on the creature whether it was gold or some other commodity that they needed. Of course, the humans were oblivious to this.

"...Now that that's done. Prince Morn may I present my daughter, the unsullied princess. Princess Aria."

"He is handsome," Ron mused. "And it looks as if he will satisfy Aria." He stood off and silently mused. Not realizing his constant exposure to the female of the species over many months, with magic's urgings had given him a different perspective. "Just another disappointment," he finished with a finality that locked his emotions and the rest of his thoughts away.

It wasn't until the feast, that he had a chance to speak to her. And when he did, even that was interrupted. "Magorian. We've caught another human on our lands."

Magorian wanted to present the best image in front of their guests. They were from an important herd on the mainland. "And you brought him to me why?"  
The guard didn't flinch at the harsh tone. Everyone had come to expect it. "He claims kinship with the Fae."

He almost sighed. "Where is he?" Magorian looked to see if the human was hidden by the mass of a centaur.

"He draws near. But he moves slowly. He nears 150 years of age."

"Even for a wizard, that is old." Just then the old man came walking into the village. He walked aided by a staff. But he didn't look infirm. He moved with dignity his head held high and his eyes clear.  
Magorian and Roon both recognized him at the same time. "Olivander?"

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It had been easy to arrange a room for the two Longbottoms. Saul's name opened a lot of doors and in no time he had what he wanted and extra large room for the two patients. One of which had very limited mobility and the other that was completely unresponsive.

Saul arranged for the two glamoured goblins, the two patients and even the matron and the three youngsters to all transport at the same time. Having been fully briefed, he had the mage's, (his term for all of the magicals), brought to a large storage closet that was repurposed as an entry point. He strictly forbade any magic near the patients without his permission. The equipment just in the room would total more than tens of thousands of pounds.  
Being the early morning, when the facility was short staffed, it was easy to tell everyone had been busy elsewhere when everyone came in. After the loved ones said their goodbyes; the good doctor was eager to begin his tests and sometimes the sight of needles and the pain tests were off-putting for the families.

The glamoured goblins grinned as the soft humans first bled that patients, taking tube upon tube of the precious fluid and then the causing pain for each of the helpless patients. "Maybe these humans weren't so soft after all," they thought. They were very impressed by the other scans ordered by the human healer.

"Aha!" The doctor exclaimed in exultation. The goblins had watched the old human give orders like a battlefield commander. He had the women and younger men scurrying around on a multitude of tasks. The two goblins seldom spoke and when they did it was in hushed tones. Currently, the male patient had numerous wires running to his head while a device registered several incomprehensible scribblings.

"Yes!" he said one hand slapping the readout of the human's brain scribblings. "The same as Alice's. Both of them have brain waves consistent with each other, despite the fact that he is in a deep unresponsive state and she has motor functions. And," he continued still excited. "They are both inconsistent with deep coma patients."

Steelhook drew closer. "Do you mean to tell me that you humans can tell what brain functions are working and not from that scribbling?"

Saul wasn't above one-upmanship. "We can do more that that, my surly compatriot. I can show you in color the parts of the brain that are affected."

This went beyond everything Steelhook had heard about human medicine. It was with great reluctance that he accepted this assignment. Since Griphook's disastrous lack of honor, the whole clan had been tainted. And Bloodbringer was clear the only other way to satisfy the debt of honor was to wash it away with blood. "If you can tell me which brain functions are impaired then we may be able to determine the cause and cure."

Saul clapped him on the shoulder and Griphook nearly pulled his favorite knife but Steelgrip's upraised hand forestalled him. DR. Saul added, "We must reign in our emotions. This war isn't half done yet. We've still several uphill battles to go."

Suddenly the two goblins looked on the human doctor with new eyes.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It was early in the morning. Mooney and he had been drinking all night. "Check that," he corrected himself. "I've been drinking all night. Mooney had been either nursing his drinks, or when pushed, would surreptitiously dump it. "I should be drunk as a lord," he laughed out loud at the turn of phrase he had been thinking. "But despite my best efforts, I am as sober as a puritan."

They had gotten "the word" from the third muggle clinic. Two others, as well as the "experts" at St. Mungos, had confirmed his worst fears. The constant exposure to dementors had negated any possible children.

"It's a good thing you already have an heir and the heir already has Black Blood," Mooney tried to console. It had been the same thing he had said all night long. Really one of the few things he could say. And he had mentioned them all, to include,"

"It's a good thing its not going anywhere near the Malfoys." or

"It's a good thing you got out of Azkaban at all. At least you get to know Harry and his wives."

They had argued most of the night about Draco Black, Mooney really hated Lucius, so passed his animus on to his son. Sirius chuckled at the memory. The thought of him taking the side of a Malfoy was the stuff of fantasy novels. But he had to hand it to both Cissy and Draco they didn't blanch when the read the restrictive Black family oath. She had hustled him out of school this past weekend. They didn't want to give Lucius any potential hold over the boy.

Mooney interrupted his reverie, "Are you sure you don't want to wait before making him the Black?"

Siri stared at the tumbler full of whiskey. Tossing it down his throat it could have been tea for all of the feelings he had right now. "I'm going to bed. His plate is pretty full right now. It can wait until after term." He didn't wait, he just went up the stairs to the master suite. He didn't hear Mooney mumble, "If he's alive after the tournament." He set his untouched drink down and he followed up the same set of stairs. His bed called for him as well. Maybe blessed sleep would end the constant turmoil he felt over Dumbledore versus Potter. He doubted it, but one could always hope.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"'Mione?" She seldom acted as if she didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow. She would often act the child. She enjoyed the persona of being "childlike". It helped Hermione and Harry with their burdens and outlook. And she really, really enjoyed pudding. But she couldn't stop thinking. Harry was still being strong, she could feel his fear. And her other love's. His was tightly clamped down, held in place by that indomitable will of his. Hermione's was like hers, controlled mostly but suddenly someone would say or do something and it would blaze like a solar flare lighting the emotional pathways.

She called her again, "'Mione? Can we talk?"

The brown-haired witch had been staring at the map that decorated their apartment. It was a gift from all of them. Even the castle had, according to Neville, donated. At first, it had been a tool, an item that would help Harry plan his actions, but recently it had become a doomsday clock, an ax attached to a pendulum growing closer with every passing minute.

The other voice she longed to hear called. She loved her parent's, but they had been supplanted by that green-eyed lord and this Fae touched slip of a girl. Turning she saw tears in the blonde's eyes. She put her fear away, her love needed her. Grabbing her in a tight hug she asked, "You're as scared as I am aren't you?"

Luna nodded. "I don't want to wait 'Mione. I can't see anything, this is too personal. I'm sure we're approaching a nexus and I don't want to live without him."

She had been afraid to voice it. Everyone tiptoed around it. The pressure could be felt by everyone in the apartment. They waited for the results of the interrogation of faux Moody, but couldn't depend on it arriving in time. It was the not knowing that was killing everyone.

"I don't want to wait either. But Harry is going to be noble about this and try to talk us out of it."

Luna snorted, a cheering thought for the first time today. "How many teenage boys would turndown the chance of getting laid twice!"

Hermione smiled, "Besides our Harry? I can only think of one. Come on, let's go see Poppy. Then we'll take a certain young man up to the seventh floor and have our way with him!"

He argued with them for almost fifteen minutes before he understood they weren't going to back down. Part of his reluctance was based on his "taking advantage" of them, another fear that if he were to die, then they would follow. Patient understanding, calm reassurance and one of the other either strip teasing or massaging someone's body parts finally did him in.

There was no body consciousness with any of them. They had spent plenty of time doing everything else. This was just the next step in their path. They also knew that there was further growing needed. Several hours later in their third "round robin," they started to hear the thoughts of the other.  
"Should have done this months ago."

Simultaneously, "'Mione? Hermione?"

"You heard that?"

"Obviously."

"Don't be snide Potter."

The three teenagers all thought about the same time, "I wonder how it would feel...?" Which elicited another round of exploration.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Resistance is futile." The prisoner didn't see the other guards snort. "You will tell us everything we need to know."

"Filthy muggle. You shall fall to my master. He'll make his throne out of your bones." Crouch was spitting as he said this. Except for Bellatrix, he was the most vicious and insane of Voldemort's inner circle.

"I demand to see my representative. You muggles can't keep me here. I demand wizard's justice!"

The guard flipped a folder opened and pretended to read. "It says here you were declared dead." He closed the folder and smiled at the prisoner. Just like the other one. Since you're dead, you don't get any rights."

Crouch hesitated just for a second. That did intimidate him, but he wasn't going to let any muggle know that. He tried to apparate for the hundredth time, and couldn't imagine why it didn't work. "Filthy muggles."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The hotel business was boring. After the initial rush, the demand for protection for families had dropped considerably. Even families whose name didn't sound anything similar to Longbottom or Potter had called in looking for protection. Most of theses calls were forwarded to the police. Midge Anderson, Called "midget" by her friend because of her diminutive size had enjoyed the military. Finishing up her thirty years functioning as the Colonel's aide de camp. She was an expert in firearms and was nationally ranked in judo. She had been an alternate to the Olympic team in the 80's. She enjoyed the work that MI5 brought, mostly. Stakeouts were never one of her favorites.

She had been briefed on the world of magic, she had even seen the wizards performing spells. But it wasn't until she met her first house elf that she believed. Up until then, she had thought like many others it was some trick, sleight of hand, or even hallucination. But the dark rich coffee it had brought her was very real. So too was the chocolate bar it had given her. Best chocolate she had ever had, and she was a dyed in the wool chocoholic.

Her ears caught the sound of apparition. The colonel had his wizards apparate both inside and outside for everyone so they could hear the distinctive sound it made. Her hand was already moving to the emergency button they had installed to warn anyone that hadn't heard it. It was confirmed when a house elf appeared next to her before disappearing. It took her less than a second to take the safety off and ready her weapon.

Helmudt Schmidt was a neer do well half blood from Stuttgart. He had matriculated at Durmstang. He never graduated officially. He just never showed up for more education after getting the minimum number of OWLS proscribed by the ICW. He only went home to take what money he could from his parents, only to disappear. He would have stayed, but he was terrified of his mother hexing him. After that first time theft, his mother put up warning wards and he wasn't strong enough or studied enough to overcome them. Instead, he did as many of the others in his situation did. Living a life of moving from an empty flat to flat. None of them stayed in one place to long. If the German Aurors ever found the thugs they would take their wands, bind their magic and throw them into prison for a few years. The dark wizards of Bavaria were tough, their Aurors, therefore, tougher still.

Helmudt had fallen in love with muggle electronics. He had been able to spend almost a month at an apartment of a traveling businessman. He had through trial and error figured out how to run the DVD player. He fell in love with the name of a character from one of the discs he had found and adopted his name. It was "fett" (cool).

Muerte desired to make a name for himself. He had learned one thing from hanging around that businessman's apartment. People liked to be led. Seeing the reports in the paper and on the TV he knew the filthy muggles thought they were safe. With his limited English, it almost sounded like they were daring the "terrorists" to try to attack them. He wanted to show his new master just how valuable he could be. Muerte was a leader of men and Lord Voldemort needed strong leaders. If he killed enough he would be certain to be marked and if it went as well as he dreamed he would be promoted to the inner circle, maybe one of his lieutenants. It was these dreams that prompted his to kick, pull, cajole, and order fifteen other new recruits to get ready. One of the others, the only Brit in the group knew where the hotel was and was powerful enough to make a portkey.

The fifteen faces before him, none were clear-eyed. None seemed eager, so Muerte gave an impromptu lecture on the stupidity of the muggles; on the rightness of their cause. "After all," he reasoned. "It was fate that put the only Englishman in their group. And the Englander knew where the hotel was!" "We will kill them all and bathe in their blood and come back and be welcomed by our Lord and receive the praise of our brothers!"

They still seemed hesitant, until one asked, "Will their be women there?"

Hesitating..., "Ja! Ja! Vomen! We use the women and take their gold too!"

Suddenly, this seemed to be a good deal. There are nothing but muggles there after all!"

They only used one portkey. The long piece of rope deposited the would-be terrorists directly into the lobby of Sirius' hotel. Suddenly Midget's night wasn't a complete waste of time after all. Despite the fact that it had only been fifteen seconds since she hit the alarm, there were already three other agents waiting. Their instructions were clear, one order to surrender, then open fire.

Midget and her friends couldn't see them, but there were five other elves already in the room as well. There orders came directly from Lord Nevy, "Let the humans do the fighting. If any of the colonel's men are hurt take them to safety. Only attack the humans to save your own lives."

This was a total departure from what many of the elves were told. Previously, it meant their lives if they hurt a witch or a wizard. Dobby had to go through the rules several times with them and get both Harry and Neville to confirm it. It wasn't so much an issue with the Potter or Longbottom elves. but all of the others had a lifetimes worth of programming to overcome.

The sudden displacement of air had every weapon not previously not made "ready," quickly loaded.

"Surrender!" She was going to say more, but one of the targets shot a green light at her that tore a chunk form the reception desk she used as cover.  
Orders were orders. The smell of cordite and the distinctive sound of gunfire in an enclosed space prevented communication for the next 30 seconds as shooting fish in a barrel was the order of the day.

Muerte had ducked behind two others want to be DE's and after ten seconds tried to apparate away. He was good at that part. When Mutter became angry, apparating became second nature. It failed him this time as he stopped trying to send spells at the disgusting muggles. Instead, he spied the front door a few feet from him and with one or two others tried to make it there and to freedom.

Rippy kept herself hidden and safe as she watched the peoples kill the nasty nasty wizards. She rubbed her tummy and smiled. Dobby Potter had come by earlier to make sure that she was fine. He once more had told her that their "little elfsie" was going to be a Potter and Longbottom elf. And that meant "no nasty means masters or mistresses." Instead, Lord Potter and Lord Nevy had told all of their elves that they were family.  
So caught up in the memory was she that she almost missed the nasty mans trying to open the door. With a snap of her fingers she locked the doors so even wizards couldn't leave, and then for good measure made the glass unbreakable.

In just under three minutes, thirteen potential death eaters were dead and three were captured. They quickly found themselves in magic inhibiting cuffs thanks to Madam Bones and in almost no time at all the colonel, SGTMAJ and four others were there to supervise. Muerte repeatedly asked for his "Mutter" but no one seemed to understand him.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The **DAY** dawned too early. The three had fallen asleep in the Room of Requirement. Everyone had left them alone. The trio had skipped the afternoon classes and they were going to skip the classes today as well. The room had started with Harry's choice of Potter's Retreat, the master bedroom obviously, but at some point had become Hermione's and then Luna's bedroom. Before they left it was an amalgamation of all three rooms and they silently decided that the finished product was their favorite.

(I) "This is weird," Harry thought.

"What's that?"

"I have a craving for pudding."

"Damn it Luna love!" Hermione's thought was not angry though.

"What's wrong?"

"I want pudding too! And they don't serve pudding for breakfast."

"They will today," Harry and Luna thought together.

"This is going to take some getting used to." One thought.

The thoughts were coming quicker as they grew more comfortable in each other's minds. They had spent a large part of the last evening totally immersed in one another. Each felt the love of the other. They had known it anyways but now it literally was a joined mind.

They were almost to the dining hall when Harry spoke out loud. "Tonight though I don't want either of you anywhere near my mind."

"Harry. We're always going to be a part of each other."

Luna spoke aloud while the other thought, "We don't want to put up walls Harry. And life is meaningless without each other."

He used one of his irrepressible grins. "I guess I'll just have to come back to you then. Won't I?"

They sat down in their normal spots while Neville and the girls ate and watched them. As one, the three whispered to the air, "Dobby. Pudding please."  
Daphne and Tracey giggled, while Nev smiled kindly.

In a singsong voice, Tracey said, "Someone completed their bond."

They didn't answer but each looked at the other and then smiled. The girls would have told the other pair later anyway. Harry thought that he would stop "listening" when the girls shared. Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand in appreciation.

"And now they're talking about us."

It was Neville and the girls turn to look at each other and smile. Luna had an inkling and shared it with her bond mates.

"Something you wanted to share with the group brother?" Harry was smiling, for a few minutes, he could forget about the tournament.

It was at the noon meal when guests started to arrive. Extra places had been set. The head table was even longer and Dumbledore had a spot reserved on his right.

First to arrive was Lord Diggory. A minor noble Lord, his family was strictly pureblood. Ginny and the twins long ago had shared that Cedric got his opinions from his parents. Introduced to the crowd, he tried to take the seat next to Dumbles but was politely ushered to the side. The polite applause was loudest from the Puffs. But they were quickly tiring of their "Champion." Most would be glad when it was over, the term was almost done and Cedric graduates in a matter of two weeks.

Fleur's parents followed shortly after. Alaric the "Topcop" at least for the magical folks along his wife Apolline and the lovely Gabriel received polite applause from the crowd, but much more unreserved applause from the six and a few select others that had come to know the beautiful French champion. They too were ushered to the side. Viktor's parents followed. Again the six and et al were glad to provide a warm welcome with the Durmstang contingent also loud. Harry noticed with some surprise that Karkarov did not applaud, in fact, he looked dyspeptic at their arrival.

The final seats were taken up by the minister, his Assistant who was introduced as Deloris Umbridge, and her assistant Mrs. Clearwater. Applause was mixed with giggling as Percy's face reddened as all of the other Weasley' were wont to do. The minister accepted the seat at Dumbledore's right hand with Deloris and Percy regulated to the end of the long table.

The lunch continued with the normal conversation as a fanfare sounded at the doors. A house elf dressed in formal livery. "Presenting His lordship Sirius Black of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

Sirius' grin was large. He was going to enjoy this, and he didn't care if the old wanker liked it or not. Mooney was starting to come around to their point of view, questioning more and more of Dumbles actions. Forgetting to send an invitation to Sirius was a small thing really, but just another straw on the proverbial camel's back.

"Someone seemed to forget my invitation headmaster."

As one the crowd turned to the head. If you looked quick enough, you could see a scowl there before it was hidden behind his normal grandfatherly façade.  
"It seems my invitation was lost. Did one of your owls get waylaid perhaps?" Before Dumbles could answer he continued. He ensured that story wouldn't wash by continuing, "Perhaps not. I can see all of the seats at the head table had already been apportioned. That's fine. I brought guests and we'd much rather eat with my godson."

Nodding to the elf who had stood by and waited patiently for the verbose lord. "My lords and ladies, may I present his lordship, Lord Xenopolis Lovegood of the noble house of Lovegood father to Lady Luna Lovegood, the prospective Lady Black." More than one "boo" was heard especially from the Slytherins. He continued Major Daniel and Dr. Emma Granger. Parents to Hermione Granger, the Prospective Lady Potter."

More "boos" but there was some broken applause here and there. After the two Grangers came in; Emma appeared slightly embarrassed but stood to the side with Siri a smile on her face anyway.

From the head table, a voice was heard, "Muggles? I thought they were forbidden here at Hogwarts headmaster."

Albus didn't look happy with the situation but he didn't get the chance to respond as the costumed house elf spoke one last time. "Monsieur Remus Lupin."

The same voice overrode the noise, "A Werewolf? Headmaster, you let a dangerous creature in as well? What kind of school are you running here?" Fudge leaned forward and put a baleful eye on her. She quieted down but looked unrepentant.

Siri waved his hand at Dumbles forestalling any answer. "This works out better. There seems to be some open seats near my godson and friends. What a lucky coincidence, huh?" More than one snort was heard. But he continued, "Since the head table is full, I invite all of the champions to sit here with us. I would like to get to know all of you."

It didn't take but a second for Viktor and Fleur to move towards the table followed a moment later by Gabrielle after a quick word to her mother. After a quick hug to Harry, Neville and surprisingly Viktor, Gabby sat and began a rapid fire conversation in French with her sister. Harry found when he concentrated on it he could understand more than before thanks to the memories and experiences of his bond mates. Cedric looked on longingly for a moment, but he was smart enough to realize he had made his decision, those bridges had been burned.

"Lord Black. Suddenly there is a seat here at the head table." His eyes were twinkling merrily. He didn't think he would get Black up there, but it was worth a try.

"No thanks, headmaster. I've spent plenty of time at this very table. I'm sure if I looked I could still find some traces of my life before right here."

Mooney's eyes got big as he realized what Sirius was referring to. "You don't think they're still here do you?"

"Why not. Even elves don't clean under the tables unless they have to. Besides these were carved into them."

"Professor Lupin. What are you talking about?" Tracey would always be inquisitive.

The two Marauders snorted into their cups.

"Just WHAT are you two talking about?"

Siri began to talk conspiratorially, just loud enough for everyone in their group to hear. "When we were in our seventh year we started a prank that we never finished. McGonagall got very suspicious and watched us like a hawk for our last six weeks. We had snuck in here and were carving runes on the undersides of the tables. From there we ..."

"Hold it Padfoot. Harry's always talking how they're the newest Marauders. Let them find the runes and figure it out."

"Good idea. Let's see if you can figure out whose carvings are whose. We each took a table."

"Wormtail knew runes?"

"Wormtail could barely spell his name, either one of them. No, it was the newest member of our group Beau-Lis"

Fleur translated in case anyone's French wasn't up to par. "Beautiful Lily?"

"Lily? My mum was a Marauder?"

Time seemed to rewind for the older men as they remembered the halcyon days of their last year. But that idyllic period wouldn't last two years before it ended in blood and pain. "Your mum," he whispered just loud enough. "Was the best of us. Anything we did she matched or did better." He turned to Harry's girls. "I see so much of her in both of you. Magic is demanding much of you Harry, but she is giving so much back as well."

"Enough of this maudlin tripe," he said louder; once more making himself loud and boisterous. As several wiped misty eyes surreptitiously. "Tell me what your plan is. Are we in for a show?"

Just then a plate of leaves appeared in front of Neville. "Yep," he said after a moment. "Still the protection from fire and heat. It's too late for Professor Sprout to do anything to it now.."

"Good, thanks Nev and our little friends. I think you'll enjoy the show." He wore his I'm pulling a prank smile and looked at the headmaster.  
Albus was good enough to shiver just then, he wondered who meant him ill.

It had been a wonderful afternoon. Harry couldn't justify Neville, Trace, and Daph being there, but he could his girls. When the headmaster suggested it, Lord Potter threw his weight around. Hermione and Luna loved being with Emma-mum and their dads. All of the adults received a tour of the building and grounds by Minerva. Her classes had been canceled for the afternoon. Luna hadn't planned on going in anyway. Her father had seemed more alive than ever and had almost no flights of fancy. Apparently, the Grangers had "bullied" him into taking the guest bedroom and he spent four or five nights a week there. The social interaction with caring adults was just what the healer would have ordered. But the health care system in the magical world wasn't nearly that developed.

The triad noticed Fleur and Viktor walking arm in arm. None could tell how developed their relationship was if any, but the parents of both teens were over the moon about their friendship. Even Gabby had taken a shine to him. Alternating running between him and Fleur and Harry and the girls.

Cedric was a bit quieter in his boorish attitude, at least a little bit. Hermione had seen his mother pinch him earlier in the tour. He kept mostly quiet after that for which everyone else thanked the deity of their choice.

The only other possible fly in the ointment was the inclusion of Percy in the mix. He was introduced as Mrs. Clearwater, which still evoked smiles from everyone. Tonks still had bragging rights over the prank, it promised to go down in history as one of the best all time. Some of the adults were in the know, McGonagall only smiled her slight upturn of the corners of her mouth, which if it was everyone else would count as ROTFL. Umbridge had insisted that he accompany everyone to "ensure no creature was cheating," but he was oblivious of the upturn in hostility following the faux pas. Naturally, Sirius had to distract everyone with a story that involved the release of a gross of magically enhanced Sea Monkeys" into the Black lake. Apparently, it was like catnip of giant squids. Harry immediately added it to his "list."

Both girls stopped in midstep which had the group walking away without them. "Harry! I can see the list!"

Realizing it was a small prank he was playing he answered, "See the first item? That's always been in the top two or three."

Both girls blushed as they realized that Number one had finally and forever been dealt with.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

"Welcome to Hogwarts for the third task!"

The announcer hadn't gotten any better. Harry silently complained in his head that Lee Jordan was by far a better announcer, and he was surprised to hear agreements coming from his loves. He had given himself the equivalent of a mental face palm forgetting that there were others in his head with him. He turned to look at the stands, he didn't need to search, he knew exactly where they were. He was greeted with a cheer when he looked, interrupting the ministry toady. All of his guests had gotten raucous and had even started "the wave". Mrs. Clearwater's face turned almost as ugly as her boss' Deloris at the interruption. The three at that moment had decided to "keep the heat" on Prissy. They had been leaning towards ameliorating the situation, feeling somewhat guilty about it, but in the speed of thought the triad quickly came to a unanimous agreement, he was much too much a dick, (the Triad thought that Hermione was the one to label him thus, but they weren't sure).

..." and no muggle devices of any kind are to be used. Also in response to numerous complaints, the ministry is happy to present to you live image of you favorite champion. Brought to you by the ministry, an innovative product of BLACPIN RANGER CORP sponsored by Matron Longbottom. If you look above the hedge just in front of the stands you'll a large mirror. It will be divided into five parts. The whole right side of the large mirror will show an overview of the action inside the hedges while the left side of the mirror will be divided into four equal parts following your favorite champion."

The mirror flashed to the appropriate places, even showing a picture of Harry receiving said instruction. Noticing it, he waved and received several boos from the mostly antagonistic audience. Not putting up with that nonsense today, Harry gave a hearty two fingered salute which elicited laughs from the rest of the audience, especially Sirius.

"Please! If we could continue," Bagman almost begged. Once a bit of silence fell he continued, "Our leader, Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory will enter the maze first followed by Durmstrang Champion Victor Krum 45 seconds later. Thirty seconds after him, Beauxbaxton Champion Fleur Delacour will enter and a full minute after her the fourth contestant Potter will enter."

Harry felt Hermione's ire at the slight and responded before he could stop himself, "Excuse me? Bagman? How did you refer to me?"

Bagman was surprised, he hadn't expected the teenager to call him on his slight, being the youngest. "I called you by your n.. name."

"You called everyone by their first and last name. And myself you referred to as 'Potter'. For the purposes of this tournament, I am Harry Potter, but you had best remember Mr. Bagman that I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. This tournament will last just this last event and my schooling another year or so, but I will always be Lord Potter - Black. Carry on Mr. Bagman."

He could feel the sorrow and the mentally given apology from Hermione. This soul bond thing was going to take some getting used to.

Finding his place, he continued as if nothing had been said. "Somewhere in the maze is the Triwizard cup. The first champion to grab the trophy will win 1,000 Gls, eternal glory and be crowned Triwizard champion!"

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

EARLIER

"This one is a fighter," Amelia was briefed. He couldn't use his magic, his hands and feet were tethered to a short chain severely restricting movement, so he did the only things available to him. He spat and cussed and if someone wasn't wary would try to bite him. Still emulating the snake his master was so fond of, Barty would at random times stick his tongue tasting the air. He was surprised therefore when his aggressive spitting and biting attempts earned him slaps and punches from his captors.

Barty was stunned. No so much the punches or the pain, but the fact that someone would dare lay a hand on him. "I am the pure blood son of the former minister of magic. You can't treat me that way!"

Another sharp slap brought him up short. "You wizards are pretty stupid. What part of everyone thinks you're dead didn't you understand? You're completely in our power now, Mr. Pureblood. We're going to squeeze you every bit of information you have, everything you've done. By the time you and I are through you will be telling things even your half dead master doesn't know." The Sergeant Major never felt that yelling was conducive to information gathering. There was a time and a place for everything, at this juncture "scary whispering was much more effective. He finished with, "And then when we do kill you, and kill you we will Mr. Crouch, you can go to that next great beyond knowing that you helped us kill your half blood bastard lordling once and for all."

Barty exploded and tried to apparate, and then tried wandless magic. Giving that up he once more strained to get his hands wrapped around Cole's neck.  
SGTMAJ Cole just laughed at him. "You wizards are pussies. Just the other day three muggles killed twelve of you and captured three. They're already crying like little bitches, just like you will." He smirked and roughly tousled Crouch's hair before he could react before leaving while Crouch screamed repetitively of killing every muggle on Earth.

A short distance away watching on closed circuit TV.

"Are you sure this is wise getting him so worked up?" Amelia was more surprised at the treatment of the prisoner. She had no problems roughing up a few mutts. Having been an auror for over 25 years she's seen the hard interrogations. She didn't realize she had been subtly conditioned. Pure bloods aren't treated like that, ever.

Col Markum snorted almost silently, and not just at the impotent rage of the prisoner. "Let him burn all of his energy now, it'll just break him all the quicker later." He cut her off before she could raise her next point. "Look, from everything we've learned the pure bloods literally get away with murder while the rest of your population suffer. It's exactly this kind of mind set that has you in this situation. Her majesty is not happy. Already your troubles bleed over and affect the rest of the world." He turned to look at her directly, "Voldemort will not be allowed to infect the world much longer. He is a parasite I've been ordered to eradicate. This," he indicated the monitor with his chin is just the first part of the treatment."

He pushed a button on his console, "Go!" he commanded.

The door burst open and the still struggling Crouch was pinned by four burly guards. Another jabbed a needle into his arm and the five watched him struggle until his head hit the table. His consciousness and will muddled by the potent chemicals.

A short time later found Barty Jr. stripped to his shorts lying on a table. An IV was steadily dripping into his arm while monitors reflected the strange patterns and numbers that Amelia couldn't begin to comprehend. The Colonel and guest were a lot closer this time. "Begin," he commanded. Another person jabbed a needle into the already running IV changing the color of the fluid in the tube to a slightly yellow color.  
"Is this safe for people?"

The colonel shrugged, "We tested it on rats first. The last told us everything. That rat survived, I'm sure this one will too."

"Ready!" The injector called.

"Tells us, Barty," The colonel said conversationally. "What was the first bad thing you did?"

"I...I was s six and the cat had scratched me..."

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

PRESENT TIME

Cedric was primping. Occasionally jumping up and down trying to "loosen up" like this was a jog or Quidditch match. Harry just shook his head at him. Cedric wouldn't take an advice from him even if he offered humbly. And Harry was done being humble with the ponce. He put his arms around the shoulders of his friends. Both Vik and Fleur smiled and put their arms on the shoulder of the others. Some the crowd "booed" but more applauded the camaraderie. "Two things. I know we only have a moment. First and foremost thank you. It's been a tough year, but meeting the two of you and becoming friends with the both of you had made it worthwhile."

Both Crum and Delacour expressed similar sentiments before he could continue.

"Second. And this is important when the whistle blows and it's my turn, make sure you are not touching any of the hedges. Neville tells me it might be bad."

"'Arry have you been bad?" They were both smiling.

Shrugging, "Well they said nothing muggle and we couldn't bring anything except our wands. Nothing in the rules had anything about having anything prepositioned."

The magic camera caught Fleur's delightful laugh and her kissing both Harry's and Viktor's cheek. Even as the magic enhanced whistle had Cedric scrambling to enter the maze. He had been caught up sneering at the three neer do wells and was surprised. That haughty sneer, as well as the friendly hug, had been forever immortalized on the front page of the Prophet. It might have been Bozo's best shot.

The girls kept up a running commentary, in no time at all the others had gone as well and left Harry waiting. If he really concentrated, he could hear what his girls heard, but now was not the time to mess with that. He watched with everyone s Cedric encountered his first trial. Suddenly in front of him was the image of his father screaming, "You're nothing! We adopted you. You are the son of the world's weakest squib and the lowest mudblood in the world! Your mother and I never want to see you again!"

Even Harry felt sorry for him. Cedric fell to the ground while the Boggart fed off of his fear. Fortunately for Cedric, the hedges shifted and where the Boggart blocked him, the hedges aided him enabling him to first crawl and then shakily stand and walk away while looking for another route.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

A SHORT TIME AGO

"How long can you keep questioning him?" Amelia had watched as they truly drug everything out from him. Including raping and then oblivating several fine ladies that she knew. He didn't care their blood status either. He was actually proud of his accomplishments.  
"We questioned the Rat for six hours straight. We only stopped because we ran out of questions for him and got tired of hearing how much he hates himself."

But we've never been able to question anyone for more than 45 minutes before Veritaserum poisoning sets in."

"We saw that," a nearby doctor answered. "When we synthesized this we were able to make adjustments for that. In theory, there's no limit to the amount of tine you can question someone."  
She was stunned. Potion Masters had been working for decades looking to extend the effectiveness of Veritaserum and the muggles did it in less than two months.

"...And the Triwizard Trophy is a portkey."

"We know that. Why are you smiling?"

"Because it's a portkey to my master, where he'll be reborn. Potter will be handed over to him and then die at his hand."

"What happens if Potter doesn't win?"

"It is my task to ensure that he did."

Cole laughed at him. "You failed. You are a failure." Once again Bones was impressed with the muggles. They had obviously researched Bart Crouch Jr. thoroughly and knew what made him tick. Even restrained under the effects of several different drugs he was still yelling and screaming. Cole nodded to the doctor who injected more of the yellow liquid into the plastic tube. She heard him say, "Good. Get angry loser. You're hopeless. A bunch of muggles have you and you're never going to be free again." Cole saw the effect his words had before continuing. "Now we'll start again, What was the first thing you ever did wrong."  
Amelia shuddered at the ruthlessness and efficiency before she left to apparate to Hogwarts. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late.

 **SMARTARSE** **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

Harry watched the progress of the others on the big screen. He even watched himself watching, but quickly ignored that. He noticed and thanked Hogwarts when he saw Cedric get stymied by the shrubs changing when he was going to make progress. Conversely he noticed that it didn't have an issue with either Fleur or Viktor. Without using the words Hogwarts related to him that even she noticed what an ass he'd been. It was easy to feel Hermione's and Luna's amusement at the feelings.

Bagman was still miffed about being castigated, "Still think you can win LORD Potter?"

"I'm going to try Mr. Bagman. But what I do know is that I'll be a member of the Wizengamot for a long time and am already Goblin friend. Have you thought any about that?" This bond was proving helpful already. The info about the 'Gamot and the goblins came from Luna and the best way to use them from Hermione. All at the speed of thought. "Isn't it time for you to blow the whistle?"

He stood stunned for a moment until the whistle comment registered. Checking his time piece he blew loudly. "Good luck m my lord!" A hopeful smile on his face.

Harry sprinted into the maze he turned left on a whim. "Let's see how this works." The joined mind declared to each other in mindspeak, "Stupid magicals." He pointed his wand at the nearest bush. Neville had several elves pouring potions into the soil several times a day for the past two weeks. Every time Pomona would add potions and cast a spell on the hedges to grow and protect it from pests, fire, and even frost, Neville had all of the elves of Hogwarts willing to help. None of them were forbidden to help, besides this is one of the heirs. Son of Godric and Hogwarts whispered to Bossman that Lord Potter may be Lord Slytherin as well. 'Hogwarts will always come to the aid of it's favorite sons,' it had said.

This was the first spell that Harry had cast while in the joint mind. They were well beyond the need for speech especially now. "Glacius," he thought. It was echoed simultaneously by his bond mates. A white mist seemed to come from the tip of his wand and spray in a wide pattern impacting the hedges. As if by magic, (tongue in cheek), the hedge froze and the freezing of the hedge continued in both directions at once. Just like an intricate display of dominos, the hedges were all froze solid in less than 30 seconds. Harry then cast his next spell. They had discussed this several times. Neville was unsure if the first spell would automatically knock to hedges down, when it didn't they had planned for a good stiff win. At a minimum, it should clear all of the hedges in front of him. "Ventis!" Caught up in the moment, he yelled and over powered it...a lot. He heard more than one person exclaim, "My Merlin!"

Some of the hedges at the extreme edges of the maze were still standing, but all of the rest fell, disintegrated into so much dust and leaves. At least Hagrid would have an easier job cleaning up. A close up of the other three contestants showed them with the same look of confusion and awe that the audience held. It was a lot easier to see the cup, some 30 to 40 meters in front of him. Despite the disparate entry times, he was fairly equidistant as the others from the not so coveted prize.

The bad part of this plan was that every creature now saw every other creature. The two triads had discussed this at length, with the large time handicap everyone had thought this the best way to even everything out. Harry didn't wait to count the enemies around him. He took off at a sprint towards the prize even as his ears heard the roar of the crowd. The other champions seeing him sprint took off running as well. And not to be outdone were the assorted hazards in the maze.

Harry hadn't gotten 20' before the nearest blastended Skrewt decided that humans were now on his menu. He pulled up to cast a spell and noted the other champions also had their own challenges. Without really thinking about it, he levitated the by now huge Skrewt and "tossed" it towards another Skrewt and a sphinx that was upset that Krum ran past him so it was attacking. His path had brought him near to Fleur so the two Skrewts and sphinx were tangled in a heap. He had no desire to see the outcome of that particular battle, and neither did the other two champions. They emulated him and took off running towards the prize.

Cedric had been caught unaware just like everyone else. Of course, he knew whose handiwork it was that made the hedges fall apart. "Damn that Potter, " he swore. "Makes a mockery out of everything." Seeing Potter run he started to run as fast as he could. He wasn't in his best form, with no Quidditch he had concentrated on spell work. In fact, the other three contestants were in much better condition than he was. They all worked out together. They had invited him but he had ignored them. He vowed to start exercising again, it showed in spell work; not that he was going to admit it to anyone though. That same Boggart had spied an easy meal and had made a bee line directly for Cedric. This time he was ready though and had sent a powerful Riddikulus that turned the Boggart into an even funnier caricature of Marvin the Mad Muggle.

The entire pitch devolved into a general melee. There were half dozen Boggarts, two Sphinx, four trolls, a full dozen spiders and more. Everything was trying to eat/stalk/mate with the other creature. Harry had made it half way to the cup by this time. Above the screeches, the sound of spell fire, roars and other confusion he heard faintly. "I 'ate you 'arry Potter!" He smiled in spite of himself. Fleur had partially transformed and was flinging fireballs from both hands while her wand rested above her hear, a la Luna. She threw a ball past Krum who was being pursued by a pack of wolves.

He couldn't help it, even as he threw an Arania Exumai over his shoulder at some rampaging spiders that had gotten to close. The camera caught him at again the perfect time. His eyes alight with the joy of battle a smile of delight on his face. The girls plainly heard his mental cry, "I love this shit!" Hermione couldn't even yell at him, she too was caught up in the fervor of battle.

They were all so close now. They were all closing in on the cup Cedric was coming form one direction, while Fleur and Viktor continued to pace each other. Each of the creatures behind them had been attacked by something giving the champions a respite. It was going to be close. Harry was only a step away. The others a step and a half. He was going to do it! He was going to grab it and win. Until that very moment, he didn't realize that he even really cared.

Fate once more rolled the dice however. One of the spiders had been attacking a skrewt. The stupid thing was attacking the largest one and it's diamond tough mandibles were closing on the hard chitinous exoskeleton when the creature lived up to its name and blast ended the thing right behind Cedric. In pain and still burning, the spider began to snap at Cedric which would have ended his life. The magic mirror plainly caught Harry saving his life, "Cedric look out! Firing the Exumai spell again missing Diggory's ear by a hair's breadth. Ced turned saw the monster and briefly smiled. Suddenly he pointed generally behind the other three with his off hand. "Look out!" The three turned expecting some danger.

The crowd clearly saw the half blood save Cedric and in the next moment saw the full blood cast a wide area stunner at their backs, catching his three competitors unawares. With a crow of triumph, Diggory grabbed the trophy and was ported away.

Neville cussed when Hermione and Luna collapsed at the same time as the others. The girls propped up Luna and Neville held Hermione. "Damn that backstabber!" The other triad expressed simultaneously. Dumbledore just sat there and waited for Diggory all the while the three champions lay on the ground unattended. It would only be a moment or two before the monsters caught their scent. "Aren't you going to do something headmaster?"

Neville heard Madam Maxim swearing vociferously at the bearded goatman. After a quick sonorous, he answered the many calls. "The tournament continues until a champion is crowned. Since it continues my hands are tied there is nothing I can do."

Cries of protest rose from every quarter, but he sat there a secret smile played on his lips. He thought, "This plays right into my hands. Fate favors me. I, her most favored son will remove that thorn from my side. It's too bad about the French tart or the Bulgarian. But magical England will be safe in my hands again."

Neville called, "Mike" the elf read his master's displeasure. "Youse call Master Nevy?"

I need you to get as many elves as you need. Stay invisible, but ward Lord Potter and the others until they wake please."

"At once master Nevy."

The next ten minutes saw many of the creatures begin to stalk the helpless prey only to be attacked by another creature at the last minute. Very few figured it out, Dumbledore looked at Longbottom venomously. Neville met his gaze for gaze and dared him mentally to try and do something about it. Dumbles only scowled more. There wasn't much he could say or do, he had to let it play out now.

Harry woke at the same time as Hermione and Luna a few short minutes later. Apparently, the spell was diffused between the three of them and the unimind quickly determined that was going to be both a blessing and a curse. He stood and looked around as if confused, but in reality, Neville and his ladies quickly filled the three of them in on the events. Casting rennervate, he helped the other two to the exit. As far as they were concerned the hated tournament was finally over.

Much of the crowd left with them. Even the 'Puffs had a hard time cheering for their victor, wherever he was.

Amelia apparated in just as the triads and the other champions and friends were leaving. She rushed to the pitch. It would over an hour before that situation was resolved. Fudge wasn't happy. Not happy one bit.


	32. Hogwart's Gets Her Way

**Hi There! I know it's been awhile. Had another go-round with the Hospital. I gained 40 pounds in less than a month. My doctor took one look at me and said you're staying! The next full week was fun for all involved. (Think Gene Wilder's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Remember the girl who ate something and turned into a blueberry? Yep. That was me except I wasn't purple. But the juicing room was no fun at all.)**

 **Then I had a hurricane. Can you believe it! I live in coastal North Carolina. So we are used to this. However, I have never seen flooding like this one. Then to the loss of power was no fun. God Bless every emergency worker and utility man.**

 **enough of me... Short chapter- but it sums up everything I wanted to happen. I will have another A/N at the end of the story explaining the next installment of this. As well as an Omake that you should see in a couple of weeks.**

 **But first- and this is important. I normally respond to every review I get, but with the aforementioned issues, I don't know where I left off. Thank you for all of your reviews, both positive and negative. But I want to comment on a few of the constructive criticisms.**

 **I was told even by people who know me that I was being too harsh with Percy. Because of your comments - you will see below that that will be mentioned but not highlighted. I have several thoughts about this- first) Read the author's note Chapter 1. It says this will have ADULT concepts in it. And it does.**

 **2) Umbridge's treatment of Percy is not about sex. Both in my fic and JKR's it has always been about power. She could care less about Percy and how he dresses. This is about her being in control. she handles all the people- she is evil! While Fudge handles the politics. she is much more the villain than Fudge. He is an opportunist.**

 **Please comment as you see fit.**

 **b.**

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The crowd thinned out while a faithful few stayed to wait for the champion. Everyone was talking at once about the last minutes of the tourney while Dumbledore and the other judges sat stoically waiting for their champion. Umbridge continued to whisper to her boss. Subtly telling him that something was wrong.

Mrs. Clearwater sat contemplatively. Apart from the other judges and his bosses but near enough that he was there if they called. That he was stunned was putting it mildly. Everyone knew how he had been treating Potter. He had even seen it both while at the scripted spontaneous pre-victory party when his father had brought young Diggory to the ministry, naturally proud of him. Cedric instead of acting with aplomb couldn't hide his disdain for Percy, not that he really tried. But Percy lately had been hyperaware of everyone around him. Whether due to the love of his life, or his constant attention to detail, or just growing up, he had seen it. It didn't hit him until he saw Cedric's face when he cursed Potter in the back. If the eyes were the window to the soul, in that one instant he got a glimpse of Cedric's. It was ugly. The malicious glee could be read at that moment if you were paying attention. Naturally, as soon as it happened he had turned to look at Hermione and Luna. As the champion's family they were seated close to the minister Just a row or two above ground level in the bleachers. He had turned quick enough to see them slump, and their friends catch them. The fury that was plain on the face of the Longbottom trio wasn't just limited to them. If the truth was told the disdain and anger was echoed on most faces and in the unkind words directed to Cedric. Mrs. Clearwater was surprised when the headmaster clearly left Potter's life in the hands of Fate. He also heard the anger as Lord Longbottom ordered as many elves as needed to ward Potter...Harry...Lord Potter-Black.

He now sat and watched the rest of the people there. Lord Diggory seemed to be as self-absorbed as his son. Chatting happily with the minister and Deloris. Mrs. Diggory's hand was clenched into a fist and she had put a few of her knuckles into her mouth. A mother knows, her knuckles were the only thing that prevented her from screaming and yelling at the two popinjays to find her son. Dumbledore, the other heads, and a few of the professors were talking quietly. The longer this took, the worse it was.

Percy felt someone slide in behind him. He didn't even need to turn before he knew who was there. The scent of cooking oils, meat and cheese carried on the warm soft breeze, but the same breeze carried the scent of her sandalwood shampoo. She leaned close and hugged him without saying a word. He saw Umbridge glance at her and smirk, the two have had a few floo calls over the past couple of weeks, further pushing Percy where he didn't want to go.

"I missed you," He said softly. "You've been busy."

"School's almost done. Things will cool off for a bit. But you wouldn't believe the amount of pizza these people eat. I'll be able to help more. I know that that bothers you."

"Not so much anymore." He turned to look at her. "I've seen...I realized... I had an epiphany," he said softly. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, "I've been wrong about so many things. My parent's. Ron, Ginny. Harry, I mean Lord everything else."

"What happened?" Her voice was as soft as his.

"I've been thinking it over anyway, but it culminated when Cedric cursed Harry in the back. He saved his life and then he was rewarded like that!" His whispers were urgent and looked over at the still joyfully chatting minister and toadies. "Everything Harry had said was the truth wasn't it?"

She nodded, almost afraid to break the spell. He was both wary of his surroundings and didn't want to be overheard, and then was captured by his memories. "Do you know what I regret the most is?"

"What?" She didn't want to ask but had to know. Was he back or was it the caricature that was known as Priss.

He focused and locked on to her eyes. "That I hurt you and almost lost you."

She had prayed to the gods she didn't really believe in for this moment. Marriages were meant to be equals, not this poor substitute. That tears immediately started to fall told her man how much she waited for this. "Come take me home. I've been waiting for my husband for a long time."

He shook his head, "I think we need to see Lord Potter and the others first. My father always told me to never put off an apology. Get it done and get it done right."

"Fine," she said in mock indignation. "But afterward you'll take me home and make love to me!"

"As my mistress commands."

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

The three champions sat together in the great hall. The headmasters and ministers had waited for another hour before Dumbledore had sent Fawkes to find Diggory. It was a sad and mournful Pheonix that had returned shortly later with a very dead Tri-Wizard champion. Both Diggory's were understandably sickened by the outcome. First keening the anguish, then their anger at Dumbledore, the ministry, and even the other champions. Eventually, some calming and then dreamless sleep potion enabled them to retire in guest quarters.

Like every other secret at Hogwarts, this was generally known almost as soon as it occurred. Everyone from the three schools ate with a minimum of communication. the clinking of silverware on the plates the loudest noise. Breakfast was normally loud with the promise of the new day.  
It was a huge surprise when a gigantic head appeared in front of the head table. It wasn't quite translucent. And the two red eyes and almost no nose was disconcerting, to say the least. A few screams were heard. But Dumbledore took charge of the situation.

"You're back." It wasn't a question.

"I am. I just wanted to pay my regards to the current minister and of course to you, headmaster."

Fudge sat his mouth opening and closing as his face turned whiter and whiter. Umbridge looked back and forth looking to see if there was someone casting a spell that she could detect. Certainly, this couldn't be real.

"I also wanted to pay my respects to Lord Potter. I was sorry to have missed him last night."

Harry stood and walked to just in front of the giant head. Neville at his side, the ladies at his their rear.

"You really are pathetic Riddle. Do you know that? You surround yourself with incompetent help and think your self great after terrorizing people without the ability to fight back. Why don't you put on your big boy pants grab whatever passes for competent thugs that you branded and come and face my brother and me."

"Potter your time and Longbottom's is almost at hand. I'll deal with all of you shortly and then ..."

"Just shut up Voldie," Neville interrupted him while Harry and the girls snorted. "You're pathetic. Harry beat you as a baby and several times since then. Your biggest weapon is fear, but no one is afraid anymore. C'mon. Tell us where you are. Harry and I will pop over and end this incarnation just like he did the last."

You could hear a pin drop as Voldemort's eyes intensified in anger. "I will rend your life from you and your whores Longbottom! I will..."

"Shut up already," Neville said and he waved his hand ending the transmission. Harry was the only one, (and the bonded through the uniminds), who felt him raise the wards to the next level.

The hall erupted. Screaming, crying, a few ran out in fear. Dumbledore raised his wand and gave a cannon blast and waited for things to quiet before admonishing him. That was most unwise Lord Longbottom."

"Why? Everyone knows Harry and our ladies are targets. There is nothing we can do to change that. I would rather stand with honor than cower in a corner."

Several voices echoed, "Hear, hear!"

Both of the other schools had been scheduled to stay for another day and have a formal ceremony that night; as well as a formal ceremony for Cedric. Voldemort's visage preempted those plans. "Dumbledore," The half-giantess' accent was full on now that she was angry. "Ze Government du France will be making a formal complaint to your mishandling of the tourney. Your disregard for life, your actions in ze second task nearly began another race war! Your staff and students were poisoned, and it is rumored one of your staff was a Dark lord supporter!

Dumbledore did not look pleased, but there was little he could do. His star with the ministry was fading fast, while Deloris' seemed to grow brighter. Cany politician that he was, he knew that Voldemort would quickly be upsetting Fudge's applecart. While he mulled that over, the other headmaster used that as an excuse to leave as well.

"My government is also displeased. You need to fix your internal problems before you infect the world!" He said slamming his stave down on the floor to seal the point. Echoing their headmaster another thirty of his students did the same. Few even realized they had brought their "walking sticks" to breakfast. For most that was all they were. Few had the necessary power to channel magic through them. This statement brought more than one snide chuckle from those in the know. An ex-deatheater, even though few doubted that there could be such an animal; was telling Dumbledore and Fudge they're corrupt.

"I hate to pile on headmaster," Professor Trelawney interrupted. She stood on her chair next to her mates so she was seen by all in the hall. "When the Beaubaxton's contingent departs, I'll be departing with them. I had hoped to speak to you in private headmaster, but with them departing so soon and I wanted to tell all of my students farewell. I'll miss you all!" She finished tearfully and was immediately hugged by her two loves.

Hagrid's voice broke the susurrus conversations that had sprung up, which included more than one young lady crying over their favorite professor's announcement. "'t only stands to reason, I'll be seeing the students off on the express and then I'll be following me ladies, headmaster."  
Which elicited even more conversation.

Dumbledore sat down at a moment lost for words. None of the pronouncements uttered by the professors was particularly surprising. In fact, he had already made several plans but it was the timing of announcements that stopped him. Anything except a perfect response could lose him more respect.

Not trusting the ministry, Fudge was already claiming it was a trick of Dumbledore's and Potter's; not realizing that everyone knew there was much enmity between the two. Harry had dispatched Dobby with a message to the Colonel that they would be guarding the Express as it made its way towards London and that he might want to have some heavy security at King's cross that day.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

He didn't want to do this. All of the "girls" had gotten together and gifted her with mementos. The older mares had taken her from the others and had a long talk with her. When she had returned she wouldn't meet his eyes and tell him what was said. she would leave on the morrow. There would be a brief ceremony right at dawn, but then the two would make their way to the continent.

His thoughts were interrupted by Magorian's carrying voice. "And you Ronnie the Roan, will you be joining Aria? Would you prefer to stay here?"

"With your permission Lord Magorian," Ron had stopped staring at Aria and her fiancee and bowed to the leader. "While I appreciate your offer, I cannot do that. I have a... a... debt to pay. And with your permission, I would like to return to my people."

Ron had decided a while ago that he couldn't become a mare, although he thought it might be a fitting punishment of sorts. But it wasn't until now that he realized he wanted to go back and be among people again.

Magorian almost looked sad. "I'm afraid I cannot grant that request, Ronnie. Your mistresses left you in my care. Until such time as they decide to send for you. Had you decided to become a full member of the herd, then I could deal with you as my wont."

Ron received aid from an unexpected source. Olivander had been "resting" with the Centaurs for a week now. Everyone thought him 150 years of age, but he was much older than that. Those that were "Fey touched" had the ability if left to the natural progression of things, of living long lives. They not so much died as went the way of the Fey. Ollivander had lived long enough to read portents and times. He knew the next "step in the path" and hoped to help the young man. "Lord Magorian. The four ladies of power are known to me, and I to them. With your consent, I will take this burden from you and contact the ladies."

This was the perfect out for him. It placed the burden on the old human. Fey touched or not most humans were more trouble than they were worth. "Fine then. We will read the stars tonight. Should the sky remain unchanged then Ronnie the Roan will depart on the morrow."

Many more tears were shed that evening, Ron didn't even try to hide his either. He hung on Aria's neck and shed tears with the rest of the mares. He realized Magorian was going to let him go. The stars would have to spell out in bold letters "MAKE HIM STAY" for Magorian to keep him. He knew that because Olivander told him so, as they slowly made their way out of the deep forest. It took them a full day and a stay in the forest before they made their way to the Three Broomsticks and then to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron examined himself in the mirror closely. He had gotten several strange looks and a couple of giggles from some youngsters in the alley. At the appearance of the mannish woman.

"What? Did you think everything would fade in an hour or two? You didn't grow your breasts overnight, they won't go away overnight. You can cut your hair though."

Thinking of Bill and his longish hair and cool earing. "No, I'll keep it longer and maybe keep my earings. Maybe something not so girly though." He didn't realize, but already his thought processes were changing.

Ollivander put a damper on his thoughts. "If your mistresses allow. Don't forget until they say different, you are still a slave."

Once again Ron began to tear up, this time for a very different reason.

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

It was the last night. The six sat around their shared living space. The visiting schools had left. Fleur and Viktor both gave promises to write and visit. Each of the triads was sitting on "their" couches. Both groups would lapse into long silences with grins and snickers playing across the faces. Once or twice an hour one of the girls would make a playful slap at one of the guys. They only need for speech was to the other triad.

Harry brought it up first. "We've been avoiding this but we need to speak about it. We have appointments for our OWLS next week. Each of us could easily afford tutors if we want to study for NEWTs. And I know my girls do."

Hermione echoed her loves thought. "We, all of us, have been abused, threatened, hit, attacked, and why am I telling you? You all know."

Everyone's head nodded in acknowledgment. Neville shrugged and spoke for his ladies. They had spent as much time talking about as the other triad, both internally and audibly. "I don't see a reason to come back."

Tracy echoed the thought. "That will put us further out of the clutches of Dumbledore. We can concentrate on learning what we need and finishing up Riddle and his toadies."

The six "heard/felt" a keening cry of anguish. "No my Lords, My Ladies! That would very well end me!"

Almost as one, they responded, "My Lady Hogwarts?"

"Should you leave I'll surely die. Already the headmaster covets my power. He adds runes and sigils to the keystone, When the kind one leaves, there will be no one to interfere. I will not last until the students return and his command of the wards will be absolute."

Daphne spoke for the group. Lady Hogwarts, we would not leave you in durance vile. Especially if it means your demise. Our Lords will take action this very evening to secure your ward stone."

The relief was palpable to the group. "Thank you! My Lords and Ladies. One more thing I request of you..."

Harry sighed," C'mon Nev no rest for the weary." He looked to the ladies who suddenly found other things to occupy themselves with. "I don't suppose any of you ladies would like to help us?"

Luna wasn't sorry at all, "Sorry Harry. Hogwarts and we have to keep an eye on the headmaster. You know how tricky he is."

"Yeah, we figured. Someday soon, Luna, those dimples aren't going to be cute anymore."

"Are you sure Nevy?" She replied beaming at him.

"C'mon Nev. Before she hypnotizes us with that smile of hers."

END

 **SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE SMARTARSE**

 **In about 2 or 3 weeks I hope to have the Omake finished. It is how I wanted to end this but couldn't. It would have left too many unresolved issues. Then I plan on going through this and correcting the numerous errors and fixing the scene breaks. After that, I will write the sequel which will finish this completely. When I do that one it will be completed before I upload any chapters. As I mentioned, I have a couple of ideas for short stories based on these characters as they are. And also a couple of ideas for completely different plot lines. I hope you enjoyed this. As I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it took so long to finish.**

 **bob t.  
**


End file.
